The Real Beginning of Life
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day
1. Planning

**The Real Beginning of Life**

**So I decided to start the new story that will be a lot of chapters, I will get back to Lively Summer as soon as I can, but for now I will focus on this story because this is where my mind has been for a long time now.**

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's-People who sent their OC's will see their OC's throughout the story, I promise. Please be patient because I need to fit them in, but you will see them in **_**this story! **_**Also, Liber-T.E.A, you said your OC (Edward Beck) is 16, do you mind if I made the groups age, which is 22 or 23.**

It has been a week since the group had graduated from university, now they were off on their own to face the road to life, with their parents no longer their to guide them in the direction, they could only give them pointers. As for their jobs, they would be starting very soon, except for Trinity, who would be starting as soon as school would start again since she graduated with a teaching degree. Aelita would be starting tomorrow; she would like to be a secretary for the biggest company in France. Jeremy would be starting tomorrow as well; he would be working as a computer and information systems manager. Odd would be starting tomorrow, he will be working as a social worker, Ulrich would be starting tomorrow as well, he graduated with a law degree, and would handle being a family lawyer, with this he would be handling divorce, child custody, marriage, domestic violence, and adoption. (A/N **I know there are different types, but it fits in, you'll see in later chapters**). As for Yumi, she received a degree in veterinary medicine, and will have to go back to school soon to be a full Ph.D. licensed veterinarian.

The group now lived apartments just outside of Paris; their apartments each were one bedroom and bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, and living room. The best thing about apartments in France was that some apartments already came fully furnished, with the exception of buying a new mattress, covers and blankets, kitchen supplies and food, and other small things. It wasn't anything big for the group, but it was something to start them off with, besides it's not like they were going to stay in a small apartment for the rest of their lives.

Its seven o'clock on an early Sunday morning, in apartment 201, Ulrich had woken up the next morning; he looked over at the time and sighed. He looked over to his right, and found nobody there, usually his love would be lying next to him, but she wasn't. Ulrich got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, he smiled as he found Yumi in the kitchen and had just finished fixing breakfast.

"Everything smells great." Ulrich said walking into the kitchen.

Yumi smiled up at her fiancé. "Thank you, I fixed some pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

Ulrich returned the smile, he leaned down a placed a small delegate kiss upon Yumi's lips. "How long have you been up?"

"Since six something…" Yumi answered, as she began to pour some orange juice into two glass cups. "By the way, both of our plates are fixed now, there on the table."

"Thank you Yumes." Ulrich said, as he walked over to the table.

Yumi came over to the table and places the orange juice glasses in front of them, and then began to eat her food.

"This is delicious." Ulrich said, as he was eating his food.

Yumi smiled "Thank you, I guess being in the kitchen with my mom a lot really helped."

Ulrich nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't talk for the moment because of the food in his mouth, as soon as the food went down, and he spoke again. "So, what are the plans for the day?"

"Well, later on in the evening we need to go grocery shopping, but before that I was thinking we could…go see a wedding planner." Yumi said shyly.

Ulrich smiled. "Of course we can, now why would I say no to that."

Yumi giggled. "You shouldn't say no to that."

"I'll never say no to you." Ulrich chuckled. "Oh, and I think I need to get a suit for tomorrow too, cause I have to go to work."

Yumi nodded her head. "Okay, we will do that as well."

"You are lucky you don't have to go to work tomorrow, or in a few days or something." Ulrich sighed.

Yumi laughed. "You haven't even experienced working yet, I want to at least experience it first, then to stay in school for another year or so."

"That's true, so about the wedding, you know the first thing the wedding planner is going to ask is…when do you want your wedding scheduled to happen and where do you want it." Ulrich asked.

Yumi thought for a moment. "How about in June?"

"Sure, but we have to remember June is a very popular time for weddings." Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right…" Yumi responded as she started to think again.

"How about August 5?" Ulrich asked. "That's the day my parents got married."

"And that's the day _my _parents were married!" Yumi exclaimed.

Ulrich laughed. "I guess we have no choice, August 5th."

Yumi smiled and nodded her head. "Alright we should get ready to go."

"You can go take your shower first; I'm going to clean the kitchen up and everything." Ulrich said taking the plates to the kitchen.

"Okay, thank you." Yumi said, as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in apartment 202, a couple was getting ready for the day as well, Odd had fixed a huge breakfast platter for himself and his fiancé, the latter consisted of pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and a biscuit.

"You fixed enough food Odd?" Trinity wiped her mouth with a napkin, and rubbed her stomach as she finished the huge platter of food.

"Well, you ate it all didn't you?" Odd smiled.

"It was good, so of course I ate it." Trinity retuned the smile

"So, what are the plans for the day, I don't want to be stuck in this small apartment the whole time" Odd asked.

"You know we should really start planning for our wedding, I have to start getting ready to teach in September." Trinity responded.

"That's true." Odd said. "When would you like for our special day to be?"

"I was thinking August 12th, that's the day my grandparents were married." Trinity explained

"Okay, that sound great, whatever date you want is fine with me." Odd smiled.

Trinity returned the smile. "And I think we should hire a wedding planner, we can't do this all on our own."

"Yeah, we can't afford for our wedding be a disaster." Odd responded.

"Okay, so is that all we are doing today too, because I need to start shopping to get some 'teacher clothes." Trinity asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, I also need to get some 'social worker' clothes." Odd responded. "So, what do you teach for a first grade teacher, I never thought I would say this, but it seems like ages since first grade?"

Trinity laughed. "Okay, so in first grade of course you stay in one class all day, but I have to teach math, language arts, science and health, social studies, and art." Trinity began. "Math is mostly adding, subtracting, equal to, less than, or more than. Science, they would learn about the season and stuff like that. Health, they would learn about their bodies, for language arts, the would learn about speaking and listening, for social studies, they would learn about making rule and stuff like that, and art they would learn music, and drawing, stuff like that." Trinity explained.

Odd nodded his head as he listened to every word Trinity said. "Wow, and you do all that by yourself?"

"No, there is always a sub teacher too." Trinity said honestly.

"Oh okay, I understand now." Odd nodded his head.

"And what about you, what do you have to do Mr. Social Worker?" Trinity asked.

Odd sighed. "I have to improve people's lives; I am a child, family, and school social worker. I find foster homes for abused or neglected children. I help parents learn how to care for their kids better. I also, help with adoptions. In school, I give students and teachers advice about learning problems, behavior problems, and social problems, for example bullying or shyness. I also help with the elderly people and their families." Odd explained.

"So, will you visiting the school I will teach at?" Trinity smirked.

"Maybe, we'll see about that in the future." Odd returned the smile.

"So, who do you exactly talk too?" Trinity asked.

"I might talk to a lot of children and teens, especially if they are being abused, bullied, or hurt in any kind of way, at home or in school, or if they are exposed to violence in anyway or teens that are parents before they are ready. I also will talk to a lot of single parents who are struggling to raise their child and working. But I may also talk to a lot of families to help them get back on track." Odd stated.

"Wow that sound like a powerful job." Trinity said.

Odd nodded his head. "I have a feeling some of them might be emotional, I get a deeper over view tomorrow, and then I will most likely get my first case as well."

"So, will you be working with Ulrich in anyway, because he's a family lawyer?" Trinity asked.

"I would think so, he defends them, and I help them out." Odd responded.

Trinity nodded her head. "Well we should get ready, what do you want to do shopping or wedding planner?"

"I have to get some suits now; I don't know what time the store closes on Sundays." Odd said, grabbing the plates off of the table.

"Why don't you get some smart casual clothes?" Trinity asked.

"Smart casual?" Odd was confused.

Trinity rolled her eyes. "It's like relaxed professional."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." Odd said.

"Yup, I'm going to go get ready, and then we are going to go shopping." Trinity said heading towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile in apartment 203, another young couple had just finished up eat their breakfast that Aelita had prepared for her and her fiancé.

"I can't believe that we are living on our own now, paying for our own things, like this apartment." Aelita sighed.

"I know, we have nobody to guide us now, it's up to us to keep drawing our future." Jeremy responded.

"And we both start real jobs tomorrow, working like eight hours all day if not more!" Aelita sighed.

"What time do you have to get up in the morning?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to be there at eight." Aelita answered.

"Okay, I have to be at my job and nine; I have to be in training for a couple of days though." Jeremy responded.

"What do you have to do at your job, because I've never heard what you are going to do?" Aelita asked.

"I will have to direct and manage various computer-related activities of the company. I construct business plans and oversee internet and computer operations, assign projects to staff members, and direct the flow of work." Jeremy explained.

"That sounds hard to do." Aelita said

"It might sound hard, but it's actually quite simple." Jeremy said. (A/N Sorry guys, you won't see much of Jeremy's job in this story, because it's very hard to explain!) "What about you, what exactly does a secretary do?"

"I make many appointments, put files in order, write letters and answer the phone, I make some travel plans, I receive and send faxes, type a lot, preform research, and some other things." Aelita explained.

"Oh I see." Jeremy responded. "So a lot of people depend on you or something."

"Yeah, something like that." Aelita said.

"Oh ok, so what do you want to do today?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about we just go with the flow today?" Aelita asked.

"Okay, that sounds great." Jeremy said.

"But one thing we have to do is start planning for our wedding, we can't stay engaged forever!" Aelita exclaimed.

Jeremy smiled. "That is true, what day were you thinking about doing?"

"I was thinking August 18th." Aelita said.

"Alright, August 18th it is." Jeremy agreed.

Aelita smiled. "I'm going to go get ready; we should meet up with the others later at a local café of something to."

"Sure, I'll call them to let them know." Jeremy said picking up his cell phone.

"Okay." Aelita said as she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

After everyone was dressed for the day, each couple was off to do their own thing, of living off on their own.

Ulrich and Yumi walked hand in hand down the street, looking for a nearby wedding planning place.

"This is so exciting, just thinking about how our wedding is going to turn out, and marrying you." Yumi smiled up at Ulrich.

Ulrich returned the smile. "I'm excited as well, excited to spend my natural born life with you."

"I love you." Yumi said.

"I love you too." Ulrich responded.

"Hey, let's check out this place." Yumi pointed to a place called 'The Knot.'

"Sure." Ulrich said as he opened the door, to allow Yumi to go in first, she thanked him and walked into the building, as Ulrich followed behind her. When they walked into the building, the room the walls were a cream color, bringing in the warmth to the room, it had at least twelve desks on each desk, with six of the desks being occupied by couples who were always planning on getting married.

"Hello, I assume you are here to meet up with a wedding planner." A lady and the very front desk said to Ulrich and Yumi. "We have a few planners that are available, let me just go check and see who will take you right now." The lady got up and walked to the back of the room.

Ulrich and Yumi nodded their head, as the lady went back. Few seconds later she came back. "We have one that is available right now, right this way."

The lady said, motioning Ulrich and Yumi to follow her, which they did. Soon then they sat down at the desk as the lady went back to the front.

"Hello, I'm Camilla Smith; I'll be your planner for you two." Camilla said (A/N Owner is DoOdlez)

"Hello Camilla, this is Ulrich and I'm Yumi." Yumi introduced, as each of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, but I feel like I seen you two before." Camilla thought.

"Oh, were you the waitress back in Aruba?" Ulrich said.

"Yes! That's where I saw you two, and your friends, such a small world huh." Camilla laughed.

"It really is." Yumi smiled.

"Gosh, I knew I would always remember you six, because your friend ah…ate ordered the squid mess." Camilla remembered.

"Oh yeah, he hated that squid dish." Ulrich responded.

"I figured, I can't believe he ordered it though, but wow it's good to see you guys again." Camilla said.

"I thought you lived in Aruba?" Yumi questioned.

"Oh gosh no, I visited my grandparents on my last year of college, when school was over I went there to get some extra cash, ever since then I've been working here for two years." Camilla explained. "I lived in Paris my whole life."

"Same here, what school did you go to?" Ulrich asked.

"Actually I was home schooled for my natural born life, so I didn't really have a chance to experience high school and everything." Camilla said. "Anyway you two, we are so off topic, let's get down to business, but fore that do you guys have any questions for me?"

"Sure, we have to ask these." Yumi laughed. "But is this your full time job or part time?"

"This is full time job; I work from six in the morning from ten a night, until you two get married." Camilla said.

"How many wedding have you coordinated since you worked here?" Ulrich asked.

Camilla thought for a second. "I have coordinated at least ten of them, with me being the best at this business and only been here for two years in a success, each of those wedding for successful for me only being here for two years, each of these other planners worked here longer than me and only coordinated six or so."

"I don't want to bombard you with questions, because we can tell you been great at your job due to your certificates and everything, the last question is, what won't you help with?" Yumi asked.

"Honeymoon, that's totally up to you two." Camilla answered. "Now, I have to ask you guys a few questions, then we can get started on the details on what we will be doing and how this will work." Camilla said as she pulled out a new journal.

"Can I just get you two's names again?" Camilla asked, as she pulled out a permanent marker.

"Yeah, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern." Ulrich answered, and Camilla wrote both of their names on the cover of the notebook.

"Alright then, now when you like you wedding to take place?" Camilla asked.

"August 5th." The couple said in unison.

Camilla smiled as she wrote down the date in the journal. "Okay and what particular place would you like for your wedding and reception to be held?"

"Where are the most popular places that people get married today, outside of a church?" Yumi asked.

Camilla thought for a second. "Hmm, I would have to say parks, rose gardens, hotels, restaurants, a beautiful house in the area, there are many banquets in the area as well." Camilla explained. "But, I'm thinking the best place for you two is a hotel banquet room."

"Okay, that sounds good." Yumi said.

"Any particular theme you two are going with?" Camilla asked.

"Um, I was thinking a American, German, and Japanese wedding. Because I'm Japanese and Ulrich is German, but I was thinking an American as well, but those traditions." Yumi explained.

"Okay I see what you are saying, yours is quite easier, I had one couple whose was Indian and Chinese, that was a tough one, but I get several German and Japanese, and a lot of American, so this is not going to be tough for me to handle." Camilla said, as she writing. "So we have the basics, the place, date, and theme. All we are missing is the time."

"How about we have it in the evening, around four o'clock or something." Ulrich said, and looked at Yumi. "Fine with you?"

Yumi nodded her head. "Yeah, sound great."

"Alright! So, we have August 5th at four o'clock, and your wedding theme German, Japanese, and American." Camilla confirmed. "Now the very last thing I need from you is you, what is your budget."

"Well, my dad said he would cover it so, he said as long as it is fewer than 50,000." Ulrich responded.

"When did he say that?" Yumi asked

Ulrich chuckled. "Oops, guess I left that little part out."

Yumi nodded her head and smiled. "Wow."

"So, are we setting that, fewer than 50,000?" Camilla asked.

"Yes." Ulrich answered.

"Alright, we have step one complete. Now, what I need you two to do is send out your save-the-dates by the end of this week, this is so everyone can know three months ahead of time. And I would like to meet up with you guys tomorrow to look at different hotel areas if that is fine." Camilla said.

"Uh, I start working tomorrow." Ulrich responded.

"Really, wow, what are you working as?" Camilla responded.

"A family lawyer." Ulrich answered.

"Impressive, and what about you Yumi?" Camilla asked

"I'm actually going back to school to get my Ph.D. in veterinarian medicine." Yumi replied.

"That's impressive as well." Camilla smiled. "So, I understand that you might not be able to make it, so do you two want to look at them together or what do you guys want to do." Camilla asked.

"Go ahead Yumi, you can go look at them if you would like too." Ulrich smiled.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it's your special day, go ahead." Ulrich responded.

Yumi smiled, and then looked over to Camilla. "Sure I'll meet up with you."

"Great, so we are going to check out some hotels. We can meet here at 12:30." Camilla said.

"Ok, that's fine." Yumi nodded her head.

"Alright, it was great getting the basic done. And I will see you two later on." Camilla said as she shook Ulrich's and Yumi's hand again.

"Thank you." Ulrich and Yumi said together, as they began to walk out the business office.

"This is so exciting, we a couple more steps closer to get married." Yumi grinned

Ulrich smiled at Yumi's excitement, he loved when she was happy, it made him happy. "I know, that day is going to be a very special day."

Yumi smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss on Ulrich lips, Ulrich smiled and returned the kiss.

Meanwhile, another couple was trolling the streets as well, not looking for a wedding planner as the moment, but to shop for clothes to get ready for work.

Jeremy and Aelita were as for right now, window-shopping, looking for the right store to buy some clothes.

"How do you have to dress?" Aelita asked, as she intertwined her fingers with Jeremy's.

"Probably something like business casual or smart casual." Jeremy said

"Okay, I have to dress up all smart casual." Aelita responded.

"I sure you can't wait to get home and change in casual clothes." Jeremy chuckled.

"Hmm, who knows I may like wearing dressed-up clothes." Aelita smiled.

Jeremy smiled. "How about we go into Macy's?"

"Sure." Aelita said going into the department store, along with Jeremy behind her. The couple decided to help each other out on what to wear for the week.

"What about this." Aelita said picking up an AGB black/greyish Blazer, with a two button textured suit. "It cost 22.49"

"That'll look nice on you." Jeremy complemented.

Aelita smiled and picked up another AGB black blazer, which was also two buttons. "This one is nice too, it cost 39.98."

"Aelita, don't worry about the price right now." Jeremy said.

"Oh okay, I just didn't want to go over the limit, you know?" Aelita said.

"Don't worry about that, I have a card that has plenty of money to get us through for work and food this week." Jeremy kissed Aelita's forehead. "And the rent isn't due till the end of the month, nothing to worry about."

Aelita smiled. "Okay, but I have plenty of tops that can go under these blazers."

Jeremy smiled. "Alright."

Aelita picked out three more blazers, which happened to stay under thirty dollars. She then picked out five pairs of pants to go along with the blazer making it a full suit.

"Now it's time to get you some things." Aelita said, as she and Jeremy began to walk over to the men's section of store. Jeremy had picked up five pairs of dress shirts along with five pairs of khaki pants.

"Alrighty so, I think we should buy some more food after this, because we need food for this week." Aelita said as her and Jeremy walked to the cashier counter.

"Where do you want to get the food?" Jeremy asked.

"We should go to Wal-Mart, but then I thought again, we should just buy some food for tonight and tomorrow." Aelita said.

"Okay, what time do you get home from work?" Jeremy asked. "My training doesn't end until eight."

"Wow, I don't get off until six." Aelita responded. "I'll just go shopping when I get off."

"Ok, but since we are just going to get dinner for tonight and tomorrow, make since not to go to Wal-Mart because when we go there we are taking out so much food." Jeremy said.

"That's true; we could just go to Food Lion." Aelita said.

"Great, because a small one right across the street." Jeremy pointed.

Aelita smiled, as she grabbed the bags of clothes, and walked out of the store. "You want to put these in the car right quick."

"Yeah sure we can." Jeremy said as he opened the car door.

Aelita placed the bags in the car, after she did Jeremy shut the door for her. "What do you have a taste for?"

"Hmm, how about some chicken and rice?" Jeremy said.

"Okay sounds great, and what about lunch tomorrow, do you want to buy or just bring something from home?" Aelita said as the two walked into the store.

"Uh, I'll just bring something." Jeremy said.

"Alright, same with me as well." Aelita responded, as she took a small basket. (A/N Wow, this story is like never ending my head because we do everyday things every day, so of course I can't possibly run out of ideas)

"Alright, let's start our mini shopping." Aelita said. "Can you go get the rice for me, while I'll go to the deli area?"

"Sure." Jeremy said as he started to go down an aisle (A/N I never thought you spell aisle like that)

Aelita went to the Deli station and picked up a fresh pack of turkey and American cheddar cut cheese. Jeremy met up with her as she started to walk down one aisle; he put the rice in the basket.

The couple grabbed a couple more items for their lunch the next day; they paid for their food and began to head back home to put the food in the refrigerator, they then sat down to watch television until it was time to meet up with the others at the café

Meanwhile, in the streets of Paris, another couple was searching for clothes, but they were only searching clothes for Odd, who had no idea what smart causal clothes were. Odd and Trinity are shopping at JCPenny.

"These are smart causal." Trinity said as she laid out a couple pairs of dress shirts and pants.

"This is smart casual, now since you are a social worker; you are going to have to be business causal and sometimes business informal, am I right?" Trinity said.

Odd nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

"Okay, so here are so more things." Trinity said as she laid some more clothes out for Odd.

"And you should be set for the next two weeks." Trinity responded.

"Well, thank you…" Odd chuckled. "What about you?"

"I'm not going shopping right now; I just need to plan for things." Trinity said.

"No, you are going to get something, because I know you, you would wait to the last minute to buy clothes." Odd said as he picked up his laid out clothes and put them in a basket, and gently dragged Trinity to the women's clothing section.

"Oh my gosh, it sucks not being in juniors clothing anymore." Trinity sighed.

Odd chuckled "As a teacher what do you have to wear?"

"Well since I am twenty-two, I have to be careful because I am considered young. I need loose-fitting and well-tailored clothes, I need to stay stylish, but not too much stylish, I need to avoid sleeveless tops, not too much make-up, very comfortable shoes, and I have to leave jewelry at home except for rings. One Fridays, are causal days." Trinity explained.

Odd nodded his head; he pulled of the rack a couple of cardigans, scoop neck shirts, along with a couple of pants. "Here's some to get you through at least the first week or so."

"Since when did you have a since of fashion Odd?" Trinity smiled.

Odd chuckled. "I just know your style, that's all."

Trinity smiled. "Come on let's go meet up with the others."

Each couple walked down the streets to a popular café 'Starbucks'. The first couple to arrive was Trinity and Odd were the first to arrive at Starbucks.

"Hey, I'm going to get a beverage. What would you like?" Odd asked.

"Uh, can you get me an Espresso Con Panna." Trinity answered.

Odd nodded his head and went up to the counter and went to order their beverages. Few seconds later Jeremy and Aelita walked into Starbucks, they saw that Trinity was sitting at the table near the window. Jeremy and Aelita went over to her and sat down.

"Hey." Aelita smiled as she sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trinity asked.

"Oh nothing, where's Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"He's over going to get the drinks." Trinity pointed to the counter where Odd was standing.

"Ok, I'm going to go meet up with him." Jeremy said "You want anything Aelita?"

"Sure, can you get me a Caffé Americano please?" Aelita said.

"Yes you may." Jeremy said as he went up to the counter.

As a few seconds passed, Yumi joined the two girls at the table. "Hey girls."

"Hey Yumi!" Aelita and Trinity said.

"Where's Ulrich?" Trinity asked.

"Oh, he went to go get something to drink with Odd and Jeremy, he told me to tell you guys he said hey." Yumi said.

"So how was you guys day?" Aelita asked.

"Mines was alright, just helping Odd get ready for work tomorrow, he has a long day. I had to help him get some clothes and everything." Trinity explained. "Then we was running out of time, so we just came here and figured out we was early, and that was my day." Trinity finished.

"My day was cool; Jeremy and I also went shopping for work tomorrow, then we went grocery shopping, then we just stopped by the apartment and put away the food and clothes, and just came here." Aelita said.

"My day was great." Yumi smiled. "Ulrich and I stopped by a wedding planner today, we set up the date, theme, time, and what place it's going to be in."

"Really, where and when?" Trinity exclaimed.

"I can't tell you guys yet, I'm going to work on my save-the-dates when I get home!" Yumi smiled.

"Alright, that is so sweet Yumi, Jeremy and I are going to talk to a wedding planner probably this weekend." Aelita said.

"Same with Odd and I, we are going to talk to on this weekend as well." Trinity said.

"Well, if you want to great place that does wedding planning, so to 'The Knot' on first and Main Street, it's the corner building a few blocks down from our apartments." Yumi said. Few seconds later the boys joined the girl's conversation.

"Hello ladies, what did we miss?" Odd said as he gave Trinity her beverage.

"Nothing, but Yumi and Ulrich is already planning out their wedding." Trinity smiled.

"Wow really, whens the date." Odd asked.

"Yumi wouldn't tell us, it's a surprise." Aelita responded

"Ok then, so where did you guys g to plan this wedding because we need to get ready and start planning." Jeremy asked.

"Yumi told us they went down the street to a place called 'The Knot.'" Trinity said.

"The Knot, that sounds like a place where you can tie knots all day." Odd joked.

"Don't you know the phrase, 'tying the knot'?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, of course I do." Odd responded.

"That's where they got it from, possibly." Ulrich said.

"Anyway guys, how do you think life is going so fair, just us on our own and everything?" Jeremy asked.

"Life is going okay, I mean the real thing starts tomorrow, when we actually start working to make money to live." Ulrich said.

"What happens if you do like become in debt or something, you know can't afford to pay something, couldn't you ask your father Ulrich." Aelita asked.

Ulrich slightly chuckled. "Wow, you guys don't think my father was just going to hand down money to me for the rest of my life, if that was the case I wouldn't be going to work, I wouldn't even have a job. Yeah I did great in school and everything, and we got the summer trips and everything, but do you all think if I slacked off in school and everything we would have went on all those trips, because I don't? I think he is still the very same strict man we all knew when we was in high school, he's just not showing it because he has no reason to right now, but trust me if I slack off in life, even at his age, it's not that hard for him to be very hard on me again."

The rest of his friends nodded their heads, motioning Ulrich that they all understood what he had said.

"So you guys, we are going to work tomorrow, except for Yumi and Trinity, who stay home for a couple of days, what are you guys going to do?" Odd asked.

"I might go see a wedding planner tomorrow." Trinity said "Just to get some idea's written down and everything, you don't mind if I do that?" Trinity looked at Odd.

Odd nodded his head. "No not all."

"Okay, so Yumi what are you doing all day?" Trinity asked.

"Oh, I just got to run some errands, and I might run down to go see my parents if I have time too." Yumi said.

"How's Hiroki, haven't heard for the little fellow in decades?" Odd asked.

"He's fine, he's finally going out with Milly, and they have been dating for I think a year or two." Yumi shrugged.

"Wow, so are they going to be like us soon, we have been I guess 'dating slash engaged' for six years now." Trinity asked.

Yumi laughed. "I don't know, but he's in his senior year of high school now, so it's not before long I need to go to his graduation soon."

"That's good, I'm sure our parents are like oh my god my babies are getting so old, I need to get some anti-wrinkle cream." Odd joked.

"Odd how's all your sisters now?" Ulrich asked.

"Grown-up and have families most likely." Odd shrugged.

"It's hard to believe me, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich are only children." Trinity laughed.

"You guys are lucky I was being pestered by Hiroki ever since he and I were in the same school." Yumi pouted.

"Yeah, that's what brothers do." Trinity smiled.

"And my sisters locked me in a bathroom at one time, and I stayed in there too." Odd crossed his arms.

"What do you guys think we will be doing besides going to work every day, since our lives just started?" Aelita asked.

"I think we will be paying bills, shopping for food, cleaning, cooking, often going out to hang out, shopping for clothes, most of the day will be filled with work, and so what else is there to do?" Yumi said.

The group stayed at talked at Starbucks for another hour or so, just discussing their lives, and many other things that adults talk about. After a while each of them went back to their own apartments for remainder of the day, except for Ulrich and Yumi who stopped by the store to pick up some food, and then they headed back to their apartment.

OoOo*UxY*OoOo

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Yumi asked her fiancé.

"Um, I don't know honestly." Ulrich answered.

Yumi thought for a second. "Hmm, we can look through that cookbook my mother gave me at the graduation party."

"Sure, we can try something new." Ulrich smiled.

"Cool, I'll get it." Yumi said as she went to the bedroom, and grabbed a book that had many pictures of food on the cover of it, and then she walked back into the kitchen. Ulrich joined her to see what they could have.

"What about this Spaghetti and Meatballs." Ulrich pointed.

Yumi giggled. "I thought you wanted to try something new."

"Yeah, what else do they have?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, yeah I don't feel like looking through this right now, we'll just have spaghetti and meatballs." Yumi closed the book, and pulled out some meat and the spaghetti box.

Ulrich laughed, and took the book to put it back on the shelf. "I thought you would say that."

"Hey, I still need that." Yumi said. "I want to know how to fix this."

Ulrich placed the book back on the counter on the opposite side where Yumi was cooking, and then he went to get ready for a busy day tomorrow.

An hour later the food was good and ready for the couple to eat. Yumi placed the big bowl of spaghetti between the couple. Ulrich looked into the bowl or food, and his eyes widen. "Did you make enough for the whole place?"

"I didn't know it was going to be that much, but we have leftovers for tomorrow, and you can take this to lunch instead of spending money." Yumi said as she began to it.

"That's true." Ulrich agreed and began to eat as well.

After the couple ate, and put the food away. Yumi pulled out her laptop and began to search the internet for some save-the-date cards, while Ulrich was in the shower. Moments later Ulrich joined Yumi in their room. "What are you searching?"

"Some save-the-date cards, I would like something with our picture." Yumi said. "Like this one."

Ulrich looked at the one his fiancé was pointing. "I like that one too."

"So are we going to pick this one or go through some more?" Ulrich asked.

"This one." Yumi smiled.

"Then that one it is." Ulrich returned the smile, and placed a small kiss upon Yumi's lips.

Yumi sighed happily. "Alright I'll place the order in."

"How many are you ordering?" Ulrich yawned, and looked at the clock which read ten-fifteen

"I'll just order about eighty of them, and if we need more we can get some more." Yumi said as she purchased the save-the dates online. Soon then she closed her laptop and place it gently on the floor, she turned off the light on her nightstand, then comforted herself under the covers and next to Ulrich. He smiled as she did, she he cut off the light beside him, and cuddled next to Yumi, as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"What time you have to get up in the morning?" Yumi asked, looking into Ulrich's eyes.

"Um, I have to be there at nine, so I have to wake up like at seven." Ulrich answered.

"Okay, well goodnight Ulrich. I love you." Yumi said as she placed her lips onto on Ulrich's

"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich said under the kiss.

Moment later the couple, as well as all of them fell asleep to get ready for a long busy day. It would be the beginning of a long week. Monday.

**So what did you guys think about the first chapter, it was sort of an opening of what the rest of the story would end up like, now that chapter will go so much more into detail with a wedding approaching soon, and you get a look into their jobs as well. I have a feeling this story is going to be great!**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, sorry for leaving out Lively Summer, I'm still trying to work on it. (I hope you guys don't hate me)**

**~Love StarzNChocolate.**

**P.S There is so much to this story that you might not expect so be prepared!**

**P.S.S I know with Ulrich's job, you need to go to law school, but I had nowhere to fit it in, but I'm excited to work on his job and everyone else's because I want to be a Vet, my dad is a family lawyer, and my mom social worker. And eldest sister, is a social worker. Lastly, my Aunt is an elementary school teacher, so I can always ask them if I need help with their jobs!**


	2. Work Day

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them!**

The next day couldn't come by any faster. Today was the day Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich goes to work to today, while all of them were excited to start, they were anxious as well. None of them knew how today was going to end up; they have no idea what they would be doing on the first day of the job.

It is now an early Monday morning, the time is seven o'clock. In apartment 203, Jeremy and Aelita just finished eating breakfast, and they were now getting dressed for the very first day of employment.

"What company are you working for Aelita?" Jeremy asked as he was tucking in his shirt into his pants.

"Pear Inc." Aelita responded. "It's on Fourth and Second Street, the office is on the eighteenth floor, its smack right in the middle of Paris."

"Oh okay, and I work North Point Braysons Technology, it's located on Pine and Maple street, I really don't know what the building looks like though." Jeremy said.

"Ok, well what time you have to be there again?" Aelita asked.

"Nine, which mean eight something, it take about thirty minutes to get there, especially since I need to get through traffic, so I might be going in a little bit." Jeremy said. "Do I look alright?"

Aelita turned around and faced her fiancé, he was wearing an air force blue color business shirt, and beige khaki pants, with black business shoes. "You look great."

Jeremy smiled. "Thank you so do you."

Aelita looked down at her outfit, she was wearing the black blazer and pants that she had brought yesterday, with white baby doll shoes "Thank you, I have to get ready to go now as well, I need to be there at eight."

Jeremy nodded his head, and looked at his watch. "Alright, good luck today, I know you'll do fine."

Aelita smiled and walked over to Jeremy; she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "And I know you will do great as well, I'll see you tonight." Aelita said as she grabbed the car keys off the table. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Jeremy said as Aelita walked out the door, he soon went over to the window and watched as Aelita started up the car, she then pulled out of the parking lot and went down the street towards the city of Paris.

Jeremy smiled to himself, he then started to prepare himself more for his job, he was hoping this was not going to be a stressful day, due to the fact he was going to be training all day long! He soon then grabbed his lunch for the day, grabbed the keys, and headed for the door. After he locked his apartment, he then headed out towards his car, and then headed down the street.

Meanwhile in apartment 202, Odd was getting ready for work, he was jealous that Trinity didn't have to start working yet, because of the fact he would have to wake up every morning at seven for five days a week to be at work at eight-thirty. Odd had just finished up his breakfast and was now getting dressed.

"Do you think I should wear a tie, or no?" Odd asked Trinity who was sitting up, lying in bed.

"No tie, it's a business casual job Odd." Trinity smiled. "You don't have to dress up all fancy, especially for the first day."

Odd nodded his head, and threw his tie to the side. "Alright no tie then."

"Where is your job located, I might drop by to bring you some lunch." Trinity asked.

"It's on Sixth and Seventh Ave, I work in the First Tower, it's like right next to the Eiffel Tower, it's that weird building with a slant at the top." Odd described.

"Oh okay, I think I know where that is." Trinity said.

"Okay, so I will be back here around seven or eight and I'll bring back some food too." Odd leaned down and placed his lips upon Trinity's lips.

"Good luck today, don't screw up anything." Trinity laughed.

"Trust me, not with this job." Odd smiled, as he kissed Trinity again.

"I love you." Trinity mumbled against Odd's lips.

"I love you too." Odd replied.

Trinity slightly pulled away from the kiss. "Alright Odd, you have to get ready to go."

"Fine, I'll see you tonight." Odd said as he began to walk out the door, as Trinity followed him to it.

"See you tonight." Trinity responded, as soon as Odd was out of sight from the apartment building, Trinity closed the door and locked it behind her. She sighed, and decided to go back to bed to sleep for a few more hours, before she starts her day.

Meanwhile in apartment 201, Ulrich had just taken his shower, and was now getting dressed for his soon-to-be long day at work.

"I have you lunch ready, it's the dinner from last night." Yumi said as she walked into the bedroom. (A/N She didn't see any of him…lol) "And your keys and everything is next to it."

"Thanks Yumes." Ulrich said as he was buttoning up his shirt, after he did that, he then started to tuck his shirt in his pants. "I'm not used to this."

Yumi laughed. "I'm sure you're not."

After Ulrich finished getting dressed, he looked in the mirror, then back at Yumi. "I look alright?"

Yumi nodded her head and smiled. "You look like a lawyer."

Ulrich returned the smile. "Hopefully this day won't be stressful."

"I'm sure it won't be, you always are great at everything you do. I'm sure you'll be just fine." Yumi walked over to Ulrich and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ulrich leaned down and connected his lips with Yumi's, Yumi smiled under the kiss and began to kiss him back. A few seconds later the couple pulled away from the kiss.

"I have to get ready to go." Ulrich said has he placed a quick kiss upon Yumi's lips once more before walking towards the door, grabbing his lunch and his keys. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll see you later." Yumi spoke, and watched as Ulrich walked out the door.

"I'll see you later." Ulrich looked at Yumi once more, before shutting the door behind him.

Yumi sighed as she then walked back to the bedroom and plopped herself onto the bed, she then remembered that Trinity wasn't working today as well. Yumi reached over to the nightstand to grab her cell phone. She dialed Trinity's number and waiting for an answer

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Trinity…its Yumi. Yesterday didn't you say you were going to see a wedding planner today?"

"_Yeah, I'm going later though. I have to get dressed and everything."_

"Okay, I have to stop by there today, I have to check out some places for my wedding, and I can show you where it is if you would like."

"_Sure, sounds cool. What time do you have to go?"_

"Twelve."

"_Okay, that's plenty of time for me to get dressed and everything, right now I'm going to catch up on some sleep, I woke up early to help Odd out."_

"Same here with Ulrich, I'm going to catch up on some sleep too."

"_Alright, so we can head out like eleven o'clock?"_

"Yeah, that sounds okay."

"_Okay, see yah later girlie!"_

"See you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Yumi hung up the phone and placed it back on her nightstand, she then made herself comfortable, but not as comfortable when Ulrich was lying by her side, and drifted off into a light slumber.

*Odd's POV*

I just pulled up by the office building I would be working at. And his building was huge, you literally and bend your neck back all the way to see how tall this building was. I walked in, and the person working at the front desk asked if I was looking for an individual business in particular. I was then directed to the 40th floor of the building, talking about being high up!

I walked down the hall looking for office number 439, once I found the room that said 'WestPoint Child Services and Family Health Center, room 439.' I opened the fancy, modern looking door, which I was amazed; you never thought all this was behind one door. The room was huge, it had brownish/peach color walls, with white carpet, brown huge "L" shaped desks, and there were at least twenty desks in the room, with fifteen people working. Down the rest of the room, was a huge meeting office with a long rectangular table, which could fit thirty people. And to my right, as I was guessing was the head person of the company office.

I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" A male voice said. I walked in the room, and saw that his office was huge as well! I walked in and sat in one of the chairs that was facing him, on the other side of his desk. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Thompson. I am Odd Della Robbia…" I spoke.

Mr. Thompson looked at me, and smirked. "I heard so much about you Mr. Della Robbia, I received so much information from you professor at the university you graduated from."

I smiled. "Thank you sir."

Mr. Thompson nodded his head, and picked up a couple of papers that sat upon his desk. "Your professor said that you were best in you class, you passed all exams and essays with a high grade, and that you would be great for any social working job, and since this is the best social working job in France, I have no right not to give you the job, with going to the top school in France, getting recommendations, I have no choice but to see how you do today."

I smiled. "Thank you Mr. Thompson."

"You are welcome, just follow me, and I will show you your desk, and then you will get Case 1" Mr. Thompson got up from his desk, and began to walk out of his office. I got up from the chair and followed him. He led me a desk, which was sort of empty, it had a flat screen computer, three file drawers under the desk, your own printer, sticky notes, binders, and paper trays, along with many other office supplies. Also, there was a wall separating the desk from seeing the person beside and in front of you, unless you stood up. I was impressed; my desk was in the back, giving me a great view of Paris. I sat down in the chair, and smiled to myself.

"Now I do have to tell you and go hand-in-hand with East Atlee Family Lawyer Services, as well as Against Crimes Police Services. Now, I already have workers assigned to schools, each worker works two districts, you will be working this district La Défense and Montrouge. But, you will work wherever your cases are, that's basically anywhere in France." Mr. Thompson informed. "CASE!"

A few seconds later a woman stood next to Mr. Thompson with a file that had at least thirty papers in them. Mr. Thompson handed me the file, which had New Case on the front written in huge red letters. "Case number one, make me proud."

"Wait, Mr. Thompson, how many of these cases you get every day?" I asked.

"We get at least ten each day, there are a lot of kids in all of France that need help." Mr. Thompson said. "If you need any help ask any of your co-workers!" My boss said, before going back to his office.

I opened the file; the first thing I saw was a picture, of a little girl. Her name was Maxine and she was five years old living with her father, Jackson Forester. He is divorced, and there have been complaints and reports that Maxine is being abused, and that he drinks and does drugs. I looked at the picture again.

"_How could anyone do this to you Maxine?" _I thought to myself.

I turned on the computer and looked up the address; it was 89 Elm Street in Montrouge, France. I then read more about on the case of Maxine, this job was already getting emotional right now, but this is going to get ever harder as time pass. I knew deep down inside that Maxine needed to be saved, as with the other children that will need help. That was a promise.

Meanwhile… *Ulrich's POV*

After I parked my car on the parking deck, I walked inside a high fifty nine story building. I was then asked and directed to where I would be working. As soon as the elevator reached the 50th floor, I was welcomed to a huge office, the sign on the back on the wall said 'East Atlee Family Lawyer Services'. I was then welcomed by a person working at the front desk; I asked for where the boss was working, she directed me to the back end of the office room. She opened the door, and there sat a man, talking on his phone about a recent court case.

I went over and sat in one of the chair, waiting patiently for him to get off the phone. He pointed his index finger at me, motioning for me to hold on.

"I told you, we are not losing another case, this is the third one we lost this month!" The boss slightly yelled. "We are the best in France yet, that West Atlee keeps beating us, that's not happening, not anymore, we cannot risk anymore children being handed down to the wrong parents, nor a divorce file gone wrong, or a marriage gone wrong!" The man yelled, then slamming his phone down, hanging it up.

"Sorry about that, my name Marcus Connors." Marcus said holding out his hand, which I shook. "How may I help you today?"

"I am Ulrich Stern; I was supposed to start today." I said.

Marcus eyes widen. "You're a Stern, your father was an amazing lawyer, and I tell you he never lost a case, in his life! But, yes I heard so much about you Ulrich, I see you went to the best school in all of France both Kadic and the university you attended. I see you went ahead as well, going through the interview process right after school, very impressive Stern."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Mr. Connor."

"Please, call me Marcus. I insist on being called Marcus until I get married to my lovely fiancée, Veronica." Marcus smiled, and showed a picture of his fiancé.

"I'm engaged as well, her name is Yumi." I smiled.

"Congrats Stern, you like spending time with her as well, I love being around my fiancé." Marcus said.

"Oh yes, I miss her right now just being away." I said honestly.

"We have a lot in common Stern, impressive." Marcus said. "Now, back to business. Like you heard on the phone we lost three cases, and I plan on losing no more, can you help us lose no more cases?"

"There will be no such thing as lose in this office." I said sternly.

Marcus nodded his head. "I like you Stern, I have a feeling this business will get a long ways with you. I assumed you watched a few cases at your school?"

"Yes, we watched them all from divorce, child custody, marriage, domestic violence, and adoption. We had many simulation courts as well, and I haven't lost one." I said.

"Very impressive, I have courage in you, come on, so I can show you where you will be working." Marcus got up from his desk and out to the main area. "Now, this is the lunch room, over here is the meeting room, we have many meetings, especially on Fridays, sometime you would have to work late, like I do, it's a bad habit of mine, we also do allowing visitors like your fiancé can come if she would like too, as far as taking off goes, you can after a month of working here. So you can start taking off July 31st, unless it's a major holiday of yours, then you are allowed to take off. So, now this is your office, each of our employers have their own space, because of the fact it can get very noisy, so these walls are sound proof, us lawyers like to yell a lot like we are in a debate."

I looked around at my new office; it had a Maple Glaze color to it. There was wood flooring, with a large brown rug in the middle. My desk was in a U shape giving me lots of writing and paper space. I had a large flat screen computer, a duel printer/copier/fax machine to myself. There were also four file cabinets against the wall, a huge calendar on one of the walls, and many office supplies people use on an everyday basis. Lastly, there was a huge, amazing view of the whole city of Paris; I could even see my apartment from here.

"Now, I believe you get your first client today, no scratch that, you will get your fist client today. I have to tell you this we are in corporation with WestPoint Child Services and Family Health Center, the social workers there will go with us to court dates at some point, but mostly you will be on that phone with them and your clients, your phone is your best friend in the job, and so is the court room. We are also with Against Crimes Police Services our main man there is Eoin O'Brien, a sergeant police officer." Marcus explained, then he turned to the door, a lady appeared with two name tag, which one of the Marcus stuck onto as the door, and the other he put on my desk.

"Welcome to the club!" Marcus shook my hand once more. "If you have a questions you know where to find me, you first client is on the way as well, she will be in in like a hour or so."

"Thanks Marcus." I said.

"No problem." He said, as he shut the door, as he was leaving.

I sighed happily and sat onto my chair; I turned on the computer, and started to set up for my very first client.

Meanwhile *Aelita's POV*

I arrived at the Pear Inc., needless to say this building was the like their technology, awesome! It was a six story white building, which had a modern style to it. Once I walked in I was greeted by the receptionist. She told me to go to floor three, and find a woman named Sasha Pierce. I took the glass elevator up to the third floor, my eyes couldn't believe what they saw, talk about a modern room. There was modern desk everywhere, with each technology being Pear, a pear computer, phone, music station, everything. The office was gorgeous with the matching many colors! I then found the office of Sasha Pierce.

I knocked on the door, and was greeted to come inside. I walked inside her office and sat down in one of the modern themed green chairs.

"Hello, how can I assist you today?" Sasha Pierce said.

"Hi, my name is Aelita Stones, and I'm the position for you Secretary." I spoke.

"Aelita Stones! Welcome to the Pear community. You know I heard so much about you from your university, and I had to say yes to take you in the pear community, because you know how much us pears hate the apple technology." Sasha said. (A/N I picked pear because those shows on nickelodeon use the symbol of a pear, so I was like okay, I'm going to use the pear! Sorry I'm still a child at heart lol)

"Now, as my secretaries do you know what you will do, because it is very different than the average secretary?" Sasha asked.

"No, I don't." I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'm just letting you know your job, is more important than my job. This is because you come up with the many new ideas we are going to use, you make the arrangements for many flights we will be doing to promote our technology, you will make all the phone calls, and meeting, of course I will be doing the talking and everything, but you schedule everything, and you are always there by my side. See now, you do not work for me, you are my helper and I am your helper, I don't say you work for me and I am just doing to give you a crap load of work to handle. No, that's not me, but I do things in a very fast pace, that's why I am sometimes called 'Tiger'. Another thing I want to tell you is that there is no dress code policy, except you can't come up in here wearing something like you work for the strip club. I feel this because people should have freedom of what they would like to wear, but when we have meetings we must wear professional!" Sasha explained.

"Okay, I understand." I said, as I nodded my head, taking in every word Sasha was saying.

"Cool, alright let me show you where your office is. And yes, my secretary needs space of her own, doesn't she?" Sasha smiled, and took me out of her office and heading towards where I would be working. One the way there she gave me a grand tour of the place.

"Alright now, the bathroom are done this hallway and to the left. Everybody has their own offices here so, you won't see much of them, and you see them a lot during lunch hour, which is between twelve to one-forty here. If you give you a breather and time to run out into town to grab a bite to eat if you would like, the lunch room and down that area on your right, and the meeting room is that big area right there." Sasha pointed "Lastly, here is your office."

As Sasha opened up the door, the office that is now mine revealed a pastel color green wall coating, with light peach wood flooring, with a white rectangle rug in the middle of the floor. The desk was white and was shaped like an L, with a huge pear computer in the center front of the desk, with many office supplies neatly organized around and on the desk. There was also many filing cabinets and other office supplies.

"You like it?" Sasha asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, it's very nice."

Sasha smiled. "Great, I have these papers for you to start doing, I hate to get you started on this the first day, but we have a meeting coming up in two weeks and I need this paperwork done by then, they are just more ideas about our upcoming items that will put put on display at stores, because we have to send it to our operating company."

I nodded my head, and took the papers. "I'll get right on it."

"Great! I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." Sasha said, closing the door behind her.

I went over to my desk, opened the folder, and began doing my work.

(A/N Sorry I skipped Jeremy jobs, like I said you won't get very much insight on his job, unless you all have ideas for his job.)

Meanwhile *Yumi's POV*

After Ulrich left, I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, so just I took a quick shower to get ready for the day. After I took my shower and got dressed, I went over to Trinity's apartment, and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes before Trinity came out the door.

"Hey girl." Trinity said coming out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Hey, you sleep well?" I asked.

"Not really, I so used to sleeping with Odd and stuff, that I didn't get that great of a sleep." Trinity sighed.

"I know how you feel, I didn't sleep at all without Ulrich there." I confessed.

"I guess that's something we have to start getting used to until we start working huh?" Trinity questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. After a few minutes of walking, Trinity and I arrived at 'The Knot'.

"This is it, you just go to that receptionist, and she'll give you a planner." I said, pointing to the front desk.

"Where are you going again?" Trinity asked, before she started walking towards the front desk.

"I have to go check out some places for my wedding." I answered.

Trinity nodded her head "Oh okay, you have to come back here right?"

"I think so yeah." I replied.

"Hello there Yumi, how are you today?" Camilla said coming up to me.

"I'm okay, and you." I asked

"Just fine, I had to drop my husband off at work, so I was running a little late; he works all the way on the other side of Paris and then I had to get some gas for the car." Camilla said. "You ready to go?"

"Oh it's fine I actually just got here, with my friend Trinity, she's getting married as well!" I said pointing to Trinity.

Camilla waved at Trinity "Congratulations"

Trinity smiled and waved back. "Thank you, and I'll make sure my fiancé doesn't order that squid mess again."

Camilla laughed. "Yes, please be sure of that, come on Yumi girl, I have several hotels picked out you might love."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Okay."

"Oh and Trinity, I recommend seeing Lorena he's one of the other wedding planners here." Camilla said.

"Lorena?'" Trinity asked.

"Trust me, she good at this job as well, just don't mind her weirdness." Camilla laughed.

Trinity nodded her head. "Thanks girl, see yah later Yumi!"

"See you later." I said, as Camilla and I walked out of the store.

"Alight Yumi girl, I have great hotels for you picked out, in fact one of the most romantic ones in Paris." Camilla said unlocking her car, and then getting in.

"That's great to here." I smiled, as I got in her car as well.

"It's great to hear you say that." Camilla laughed as she began to pull out the parking lot, and then drove down the city of Paris traffic and stop lights. "Okay, my list as of right now goes from ten to one, with one being the bottom number. I say this is because people always choose number one, instead of looking at the others, if you pick let's say seven, I will circle that, then show you the top three."

"Ok, that sounds fair." I said

Camilla nodded her head. "Yes, but also the top three are the most expensive as well. That's why I decided to start doing the list that way. So, the first hotel we are going to is the 'Hotel Vernet' it's that hotel near the Arc de Triomphe, we will be there in like ten minutes or so."

After a ten minute drive we pulled up at a decent sized hotel, but it was beautiful architecture. When we entered the hotel, we walked towards the back of the hotel, and turned right, and then there were two big double doors. Camilla pushed them open, when she did it; the first thing I noticed was a glass roof, which showed the beautiful weather outside. There was white fancy tile flooring on the floor, and the walls were painted pure white, with many designs.

Camilla smiled. "Where you are walking, that is where you would be coming in. The boys will be entering threw this door on the side. While you are standing on the left side, your family will also be on the same side as you, as would Ulrich's family would be sitting on his side."

"So, I don't watch weddings, but how does the order of service work for the wedding?" I asked.

"The order of service works something like this, the wedding ushers, they are the very first to arrive like forty minutes early before the wedding ceremony, they stand outside of the church, greeting and directing the early guest to the appropriate seating arrangements and handing out programs or service notes boutonnieres for guest." Camilla said. "Then it's the groom, yours truly Ulrich, and the best man. The best man pays the organist and any hotel fees on behalf of the groom before taking his seat at the front of the church on the right-hand pew with the groom, in front of the groom's family, waiting bride to arrive."

"Wow, they are going to stand for long time?" Yumi laughed.

Camilla laughed too. "Men have strong legs; I think they can handle it, after the groom and best man, they prelude music starts to play, that's they organist set the music for the arriving family and guest. Then it's the seating arrangements, your family and friends will sit to the left of the hotel and Ulrich's to the right. And then parents and close family of yours and Ulrich's should arrive twenty minutes early and take their place. Yours and Ulrich's parents sit at the first pew and close family sit in the second pew. Guest should arrive no later than fifteen minutes prior to the ceremony. They are seated right behind yours and Ulrich's family. And then your father will wait at the entrance of the hotel."

"Wow, that's so much to remember." I gasped.

"Oh, no need for you to worry about that, you will be in the room, pampering for this, you will think about nothing, Ulrich and his best man and I as well will be doing most of that. You just think about marrying Ulrich, and how pretty you look." Camilla smiled. "Okay, so then you're Matron of honour and bridesmaids usually arrive with you just before the start of the ceremony and stand at the entrance of the hotel with one of the wedding ushers." Camilla explained. "And then you pretty bride-to-be come in! You are the last to arrive, all eyes will be on you, if you decide to get a dress with a train, a bridesmaid will help you, and if you have a veil, she will help you with that."

"How much more is it to this story?" I asked.

Camilla gasped and laughed. "A lot, make sure Ulrich and his best man, and your bridesmaids, don't lock their knees we will be standing for at least hour and a half."

"That long?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, make sure you don't lock your knee's either, but don't worry you two will be so into each other, you won't even notice, I've never had someone pass out at my wedding before. So, you want to me continue talking about it or no." Camilla said.

"Uh….no thanks." I laughed. "I'll just see how everything goes."

"Alright, I understand. Now do you like this hotel, or you want to go to another one." Camilla asked.

"Uh…." I took one last look at the hotel. "Can we go to another one?"

"Sure, on to number nine hotel we go." Camilla said.

Camilla and I stopped by a couple of hotels, but none of them seemed to fit. Until we reached the top three, to Camilla's and I surprise, they were giving discounts on the day my wedding happen to be, which was a huge bonus, I decided to pick hotel number one, the room had a huge window view of the ocean and the Effile Tower. It has had a large beautiful chandelier, and it was plenty of room for both families and friends.

"This is it, this is the one." I smiled.

"Great, so now you can send out your save-the-dates." Camilla smiled, as we started to head back towards 'The Knot.'

"Okay, I'm going to give them to my parents today so they can help me out, then I might stop my Ulrich parents' house that they have here and see if they can send it to their families." I said.

"Alright, so the next thing we are going to do is going food and wine tasting for the reception. Oh, and the reception is going to be outside the hotel in their reception cruise, your reception will on a cruise around the river. Of course you and Ulrich will be the last to arrive at the reception, where you all have your fun!" Camilla said.

"Thank you so much for doing this Camilla, I know it must be a lot of stress." I said, as I was shaking her hand.

"You're very welcome Yumi, and please I don't believe in stress." Camilla said. "Now, um we can meet up at this delicious wine store called Cullers, they do bartend for an incredible cost as well and then we can go to Reasons they do great catering, and this can all be done at twelve Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Ulrich and I will make something work." I smiled.

"Alright Yumi, I'll see you then." Camilla waved.

"Bye." I said, as I pulled out my phone, I texted Trinity _"Hey girl, saw tht u were still planning, when ur done meet me dunkin dounuts_. Then I texted Ulrich _"Hey, found the perfect place, everythin is gr8t, goin 2 parents houz nd urs as well, 4 them 2 send out the save-the-dates, and probably by nxt week, the formal invitation will b sent. I love u."_

A few minutes later I received a message from Ulrich saying _"I'm sure wat u pickd is perfect, I love u, see u home"_

I smiled when I saw the message; I put my phone back in my pocket, and then headed towards Dunkin Dounuts.

Meanwhile *Odd's POV*

After I read and did more research, I went to the boss office. "Uh, Mr. Thompson, do I visit my case today?"

"Sure you can Mr. Della Robbia." My boss answered.

"Okay, thanks." I said, before leaving his office. First day on the job, and I am already out running places around the world. After I started up my car, I put the address on my GPS system, for the address of where Maxine and her father lives. It took me thirty minutes to arrive at their house, which was a small one level house, the yard grass was dying and so was something in the yard. I got out of the car and looked around at my surroundings, it was a pretty nice community, but when you looked at this house, it looked like it could use some tender, love, and care.

When I arrived at the front door, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It took a couple of minutes for somebody to answer. Soon a man answered the door, he had black hair, that grew towards his forehead, he had a slim body and a tattoo of JF on his right shoulder, his eyes are grey, and he is was wearing black pants, a grey shirt with a hole in his chest region, and grey shoes with a hole in his left shoes.

"Who are you?" The raspy voice said.

"Are you uh…Jackson Forester?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jackson responded

"Hi, I'm Odd Della Robbia, and I'm a social worker. There have been reports about Maxine and how you been treating her." I explained.

"My daughter, and why would I want to harm my own daughter?" Jackson said defensibly.

"That's why I am here to find out, can I come in and speak with Maxine?" I asked.

"Maxine, she's ah….sleeping at the moment. But I'll go and wake here." Jackson said before shutting the front door. I took a second to digest what had just happened and why I couldn't be invited in, while he went to go get Maxine, I took note of this before the door swung open again.

"She's sitting on the couch." Jackson said, rolling his eyes as he kept the door open. I watched his motioning, he pointed to the a coach that was very worn down, besides the couch, the house needed a lot of care, that paint was coming off of the walls, and the carpet was filled with black spots, and there was clothes, rotten food, and dirty clothes everywhere.

I quickly took note of this before sitting down on the coffee table. I looked at the sweet little girl in front of me. She had curly black hair, huge dark grey eyes, and she was skinny for her age.

"Hello Maxine, my name is Odd." I smiled at the little girl. Maxine just stared at me intently. "I am a social worker; I am here to talk with you about things going on in the house."

She still stared at me with intense eyes, and then she looked up over my shoulder. I looked behind me to see what she was looking at. It was her father staring back down at her, and then he looked over at me.

"Jackson, can I talk with Maxine, alone." I said, giving him an intense, but calm stare. He just stared back at me for a few moments, before going outside in the yard.

"Alright Maxine, you want to tell me are you having fun in your house, are you and your father buddies?" I asked, trying to make this as understandable as possible, but I received no answer. "Hmm, Maxine. I know you are afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I am here to help you. I'm your friend."

Maxine still was staring at me, she started to slowly open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Do you like candy Maxine, do you like Hersey's kisses?" I asked smiling, and held out a couple of Hersey's kiss.

Maxine smiled slightly and took the candy from my hand, shyly. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "See, we are making progress. How about we just start off small, what's your favorite color."

"Pur-purple." Maxine said quietly, but quietly enough so I could here.

"Mines too, we have something in common." I grinned.

Maxine smiled and looked at me for a second, before looking down at the floor.

"Where's your mommy?" I asked.

Maxine didn't answer for a seconds, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's your room Maxine?" I asked.

Maxine looked at the couch she was sitting on, then back at me, before she looked down again. "This is your room?"

Maxine slowly nodded her head sadly.

I took in a deep sigh and looked at the couch, the old worn down couch. I took down notes as, I asked some questions.

"What about your dad, does he do anything to harm you?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

Maxine looked up at me, she began to nod her head, and then her face went blank. She furiously nodded her head 'no'. I looked behind me, and saw nothing. Then I looked back at Maxine.

"I will not tell anyone about this, just tell me, and remember I am here to help you. Does your father hurt you?" I asked again.

Several tears began to slide down her face, I felt bad doing this, but I knew it was the right thing to do to save Maxine from this horrible environment, and possibly her father.

"He-he hurt me." Maxine said quietly.

"He hurt you, where does he hurt you?" I quickly wrote down, before she could speak again.

"Alright, I think it's time to go, so me and Maxine can have some father daughter time, we are going out to eat tonight." Jackson said as he quickly ran into the house.

I looked over at him, before I looked over at Maxine. I handed her one last Hersey kiss, before I got up. "It's my call information, call if you need help" I whispered so only Maxine could hear. She shyly nodded her head, and watched at I got up. I walked past Jackson, when I did a strong smell came to my nose, it's smelt like drugs, but I didn't know what type drug.

When I walked outside, I heard the door slam behind me. I saw that there was a beer bottle outside of the house. But, when I first arrived here there was no bottle of rum on dead lawn.

I took note of this as well, before I went in my car. I thought about everything that just had happened. The innocent look upon Maxine's face, that sad innocent face, a face of help, I will never forget what she had said. _"he-he hurt me"_

Meanwhile *Ulrich's POV*

It is currently twelve o'clock, and I still have a long day here left. An hour and a half till lunch time, maybe I could talk to Yumi for a bit, and then back to work again, work was pretty much boring the first day. But, the job I think I have I think I would enjoy this job, until something comes up, that is a serious problem. After a minute of stay in my thoughts, a woman walked in my office.

"Uh, hello I was sent here for a hearing or something." She said as she walked toward the chair in front of my desk.

"Oh yeah, you must been the one on their way here." I spoke.

She nodded her head. "My name is Melissa."

"Well Melissa, I'm Ulrich Stern, what can I help you with?" I asked.

"I'm here, asking you for help. I need to get full sole custody of my daughter. Maxine." She showed me a picture of her daughter. "She's five years old, living with her father."

I looked at the picture "Why would you like the custody Melissa?"

"Because my ex-husband I believe beats on her, he drinks in front of her often, and I need full custody of my daughter before something worse happens!" Melissa panicked. "She's always been the sweet bubbly sweet self; she was very social, even at the age of five. But she has been pulled out of school, and I haven't saw her for about three months now, because he moved and I haven't been able to find them since! Please help me."

"Okay, I will help you. I promise. I will get your daughter back in your hands okay. We defiantly need to find your daughter and husband to see where their location is." I said

"I don't want him to have any visitation rights either; please he drinks rum in front of my daughter! And he hits on her." Melissa starts crying. "I just want my Maxine back."

I nodded my head. "I completely understand how you feel Melissa, and I will do anything to get your daughter back." I handed Melissa a box of tissue. "I'm going to make a call right quick to the Social working area that we are with to see if they have any information on your daughter."

Melissa nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

I nodded my head as I dialed the number.

"_Hello, WestPoint Child Services and Family Health Center?"_

"Yeah, this is Ulrich Stern from East Atlee Family Lawyer Services, have you received a case about Maxine Forester, daughter of Jackson Forester?"

"_Uh, yes we did. That is in the hands of Odd Della Robbia." _

"Can you connect me to him?"

"_He currently stepped out the building to visit the Forester case, I may connect you to his cell phone."_

"Uh, sure can you do that please?"

"_Yes hold on."_

Soon after, the call went to the holding music. After a few seconds of waiting, Odd finally answered.

"_Hello"_

"Odd, it's Ulrich."

"_Oh, hey Ulrich buddy."_

"Odd I need to know something important right now, what is the address of Maxine Forester."

"_Uh, why?"_

"Odd, her mother is sitting here with me right now, don't forget most of our cases will be the same. Alright. Melissa, Maxine's mother believes that Jackson, abuses his daughter. She says that he drinks rum."

"Not to mention he does do Heroine." Melissa pointed.

I looked over at her with a slightly shocked face. "Odd, he does Heroine."

"_WHAT? Today Maxine told me that her father hurts her."_

"What did you do?"

"_There was all that nothing I could do, I still do not have the proof that he hurts her, but yes I do believe that, but this will be handled. But the address is 56012 Burnham Street. It's in Montrouge."_

I wrote down what Odd said. "Alright thanks Odd."

"_No problem."_

I hung up the phone, and then turned back to Melissa. "So happen my best friend was just leaving Maxine's house, she confessed to him that Jackson hurts her, but Odd has no proof, so we until we have proof, which we will find soon enough."

Melissa nodded her head slowly. "Until then, I am going to set up a court date, and I'll call you to let you know when it is."

Melissa again nodded her head sadly.

"I'm going to get your daughter back; I'll make sure of it." I said to her.

She slightly smiled before walking out of the door.

I sighed back in my chair; I thought to myself, I have to get her daughter back to her, before anything worse happens. I saw on my desk a list of available court dates, I picked the one on Thursday, which was the latest at ten o'clock.

A long day of draining and emotional work on day one was a success; it was now time to go home to rest up. In apartment 203, Jeremy walked in his apartment, indeed very tired of looking at a computer all day.

"Hey, how was your day?" Aelita asked coming in the living room.

"Draining, I was looking at a computer all day long, just typing and searching away." Jeremy said as he sat on the couch. "How was yours."

"My day was quite interesting; I met probably one of the coolest bosses ever. And, all I had to do was come up for new ideas." Aelita said, going into the kitchen.

"That's great I think we should switch jobs. I think I am going to go to bed early though. My eyes are tired." Jeremy said getting up from off the couch.

"Okay, goodnight." Aelita said, going over to Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled as he pulled Aelita into a loving hug. Aelita snuggled into Jeremy's arms.

"I love you." Jeremy said as he kissed Aelita's forehead.

"I love you too." Aelita replied.

Meanwhile in apartment 202…

Odd had just arrived at his apartment, he would have been there earlier, but there was a lot of traffic on his way home, he figured a lot of people may just gotten off work, or Paris is the second city that never sleeps, or there was a bad accident,

"Hey what took you so long to get here?" Trinity asked as soon as Odd came into the door.

"I was stuck in traffic, it was ridiculous. It was backed up for at least thirty miles." Odd replied, as he gave Trinity a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"My day was good; I went to go see a planner today." Trinity replied.

"How'd that go?" Odd smiled.

"It went great, I even found a place already, I'm going to go check it out and see if I really want it to be there tomorrow." Trinity returned the smile.

"Where is it at?" Odd asked.

"It is at The Chapel of Romance." Trinity said.

Odd nodded his head. "Sounds like a very good place to have a wedding."

"It does, doesn't it? Anyway, how was your day?" Trinity asked.

"My day was quite interesting, my boss was pretty cool his name is Mr. Thompson and he is one of those people who you call a ticking time bomb, because one you piss him off. BOOM. He's pissed." Odd explained, causing Trinity to laugh a little. "But um, I got started right away, and I had Case 1, my first case as a social worker."

"And how was it, was it emotional just reading about that person or what?" Trinity asked, very interested in Odd's day.

"Okay well, I had a little girl, she's five years old and her name is Maxine. She lives with her father, oh by the way Ulrich and I so happen to have the same exact person because her mother showed up where he works. But yeah, anyway, I was told by Ulrich, who her mother told him, that he does drugs and drinks, sometimes when he's around Maxine, but I think he does it mostly when he is alone because I visited her today, and when I was talking to her alone, her father busted through the door and told me times was up, or some shit that asshole said. But, the last thing Maxine told me before he came in was, 'he hurts me'."

Trinity gasped. "Oh my god, how can some cruel sick person do that to an innocent child!"

Odd shrugged. "I gave her my card, surprise I already had one even on the first day, the do fast paced stuff here in Paris, but yeah, the card had my cell phone number on it as well as the work number, if he father decides to do something. If she calls scared or something, I have to go get her."

Trinity nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I understand completely."

"But, overall, that's how my day went." Odd said before walking back into the bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" Trinity asked.

"Uh, yeah I am!" Odd replied.

"Okay, didn't you say you was going to bring dinner home?" Trinity smiled.

"Shit! I mean crap. I forgot." Odd said, as he came back into the room in his night clothes.

Trinity laughed and nodded her head. "That's alright; I always have a back-up plan."

Trinity pulled out a box of chicken from Chick-fil-a. "I thought you would forget so I brought this on my way back home."

"Thank you." Odd smiled as he gave Trinity another kiss.

"You are welcome." Trinity replied. "Oh, after my tour of the Chapel of Romance, I have to stop by the school I'm working at. I think I need to start getting things straight, or work on my lesson plans."

"Okay, you know me I have to work." Odd said.

"Yup, well I am going to take a shower." Trinity said walking to the bathroom.

"Can I join?" Odd smirked.

"Ha, in your dreams Odd." Trinity said losing the door behind her, and locking it.

Meanwhile in Apartment 201…

Ulrich as well had just arrived home, but he came home to an empty apartment. Ulrich pulled out his phone and began to text Yumi, asking her where is she. As soon as he sent the send button, the door opened behind.

"Hey." Yumi said as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"I just came back from my parents place, I stopped by your parents' house too." Yumi answered.

"Oh ok." Ulrich said, as he gave Yumi a kiss. "So tell me how your day went."

"My day was exciting, because I checked out the most awesome hotel, it was so gorgeous, because of the view and everything,. After that Trinity and I just hung around we stayed at Dunkin Dounuts just talking. And then after, I stopped by your parents' house first here and I handed them the save-the-dates, so they can hand it out to your family and family friends back home, just all the people you know in Germany, and I stayed and talked with them for a while about how you are doing. And then I stopped by my parents' house, and did the same thing, told them to hand out the save-the-dates to my family back in Japan. Then I just stayed there and hung out with them, then on my way here, there was a major accident so it took me like an hour or so to get her." Yumi explained.

"Wow that sounds cool though. I'm glad you had a good day." Ulrich smiled, and sat on the couch.

"What about you? How was your day?" Yumi asked, as she went to sit in Ulrich lap.

"My day was nice; my boss is strict but cool. I um, have my own office and everything, and I got my first client today." Ulrich explained. "So happen Odd and I got like, the same case or something going on because a mother of a girl whose father is abusing her sometimes and neglecting her, her mother wants full custody of her. So, I got the court date set up and everything."

"That's sad, why would anybody want to hurt a child." Yumi sighed.

Ulrich ran his fingers through Yumi's hair. "I know, I just hate thinking about it, it actually makes me mad just thinking about it, why anybody would want to hurt someone like that."

The couple stayed silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"You ate already?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I just grabbed something small on the way here." Ulrich replied.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed, I'm tired, and I have to figure out something to do tomorrow." Yumi got up off of Ulrich lap and walked into the room.

"Yeah, me too." Ulrich said, also getting ready to head to bed.

Three hours later…. 1:00 AM.

Odd's cell phone was ringing loudly on the night table. Odd, being groggy, slowly picked up the phone, as he wiped his eyes.

"Hello?"

"_Th-this is Max-Maxine a-and my fa-father he-he's angry, p-please h-elp m-me…"_

Odd gasped as he dropped the phone and headed out the door….

**Wow, I hope you guys like the second chapter, because you would never guess how many words this took me, not six thousand, not seven thousand, not even eight thousand, that's right, nine thousand words, and this all happened in one day for the group, day one of working, and picking out places and everything! **

**Hmm, I asking you guy's a favor, let's see if I can get twenty reviews, I would like to see if that happens lol. Anyway, I am still collecting OC's! I taking as many cases for Odd and Ulrich as possible, thank you for those who sent in your OC's as well, you will see them throughout the story.**

**Also for OC's, as said before I will still be taking them, but this story is very focused on the major six! But, I will still use them as minors, you know how that works, but they still have a big role to play! Again, thanks for sending them in, and I am still requesting for and accepting OC's. (**_**Especially some in the **__**medical field**__**, military, real estate, co-workers, and other major jobs people do every day! Also, **__**family, or family friends**__** for the group, especially at the wedding and stuff like that, if you choose for them to be a family member of one of them, just mention what they are to them like cousin, grandmother, grandfather, first cousin, second cousin, aunt, uncle, you get it right? And if they are a family friend, you can just say family friend, using the same info chapter thing.**_**) **

**Also, just letting you know, this story is going to be quite….long. LOL, but that's how The Real Beginning of Life starts out! Life…is something else right.**

**I love all my reviewers! Love you guys, you are all so supportive!**

**Love, **

**StarzNChocolate.**


	3. The Court Ruling and The Weird Day

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

_Last Chapter_

_Odd's cell phone was ringing loudly on the night table. Odd, being groggy, slowly picked up the phone, as he wiped his eyes._

_"Hello?"_

_"Th-this is Max-Maxine a-and my fa-father he-he's angry, p-please h-elp m-me…"_

_Odd gasped as he dropped the phone and headed out the door…._

Odd raced down the road as fast as he could towards Maxine's house, on his way he called the police department his company was working with. Odd arrived at Maxine's house in a matter of minutes. When he arrived, he notices that Eoin O'Brien was sitting outside of the house.

As soon as Odd parked his car he quickly raced towards the door. "Open the door Jackson, I know you are in there!"

"Hey, hey, calm down okay." Eoin said, coming towards Odd.

"I can't! I received a call from his daughter saying that she's being hurt." Odd panicked.

"I'm sure it was some kind of mistake…" Eoin said, a few seconds later, a loud scream came from the house.

"Oh yeah, was that a mistake?" Odd looked at Eoin, and then stared to door.

"Alright stand back." Eoin said as he backed away from the door, as did Odd. Few seconds later, Eoin kicked the door, making it swing open as reveal a dark room.

Odd ran inside of the house, he noticed Maxine's isn't where she was when they first talked.

"You go this way to search the bedrooms and bathroom, and I'll check the back of the house." Eoin pointed. Odd nodded his head and went towards the back rooms, he noticed the first bedroom was very dark an empty, he turned on the light switch and noticed that the bedroom was very messy and vey empty. Odd sighed and went towards another bedroom, when he tried to open the door, he noticed that it was locked.

"Open the door Jackson!" Odd yelled, and he slammed his hands against the door. Eoin heard Odd yelling and ran towards him.

"Is he in there?" Eoin asked.

"Yes, the door I locked." Odd pointed. "Open the damn door, you sick asshole"

"Stand back again." Eoin said, before knocking the door open again.

Odd ran inside the bedroom and started to look around, he noticed that there was many beer bottles around the bedroom, and it smelt like drugs, it indeed smelt like Heroine.

"Maxine!" Odd yelled, searching all in the room, after a few seconds of searching, Odd decided to open the closet door that looked jammed shut. Odd tried to pull the closet door open as hard as he could.

"Let me help you." Eoin said, going to the closet door, and trying to pull it open.

"What are you doing in my house?" Jackson said coming into his bedroom, causing both men to turn around.

"Where is Maxine you asshole." Odd yelled.

Jackson looked at Odd. "Maxine is at a friend house, now get out of my house before I all the police."

"I am the police." Eoin interjected.

"Well arrest this man for being in my house." Jackson pointed to Odd.

"We heard her scream, now where the fuck is Maxine!" Odd yelled.

"None of your damn motherfucking business, I told you ass she's at a friend house, how many times do I have to tell you!" Jackson yelled.

"What is in the closet?" Eoin pointed.

"My clothes, isn't that what a closet is for?" Jackson responded.

"Like hell it is, why the fuck is it jammed then, ugly stupid twat." Odd crossed his arms.

"Listen calm down, you're not going to get anything out of him by yelling." Eoin said. "Now, can you just open the closet so we can find your daughter, we heard a scream from outside the house and…"

"You daughter called me from you damn house, she said you were hurting and abusing her, so where the hell is Maxine, before you ass goes to jail, like it is anyway." Odd yelled.

"What proof do you have?" Jackson smirked.

"You should wipe the smirk off you face, Jackson Forester, before I do it for you." Odd scolded.

"Jackson Forester?" Eoin asked. "You are the forester that was arrested for drinking while intoxicated."

"Sure I was." Jackson shrugged.

"There was also rape involved but, it didn't count because the other person was in the same state of mind you were in, high and drunk." Eoin remembered.

"You are a sick person." Odd looked at Jackson with a disgusted face, and turned back to the closet and tried to pull it open. Jackson then, pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Odd, causing Eoin to quickly pull his out and point it at Jackson. All at one this was making Odd stand in his place without moving a muscle.

"Now, we can handle this calmly." Eoin said. "Just put the gun down."

Jackson stared at both of the guys that stood in his house. "Tell him to stop touching my closet."

"Stop touching the closet." Eoin told Odd. Slowly Odd began to let go of the closet, then he slowly turned towards Jackson, who was still pointing the gun at Odd.

"Now put the gun, down." Eoin looked at Jackson.

"You put yours down, cop." Jackson said.

Eoin put his gun slowly back in his back gun handle. "It's away, now it's your turn."

Jackson slowly began to put his gun on the ground, once he did, slid it away from him and to the side. "There."

Eoin quickly pulled out his gun again, and pointed it at Jackson again. "Now, put your hands in the air, and get down on the ground."

Jackson looked at Eoin and Odd and smirked. "Fine, I will."

Jackson put his hands in the air and knelt down on both knees to the floor, leaving Odd and Eoin confused, but Eoin took no time of putting the cold handcuffs on Jackson's wrist. Odd took the time to open the door with much force. A few seconds later, the door swung open, forcing Odd backwards a little bit, but behind the door revealed Maxine!

She was tied up with rope and she had duct tape around her mouth. Odd ran towards Maxine, who was looking up at him crying. He noticed that she had bruises all over her face, and body, the part that really struck Odd's nerves was Maxine was dressed in a night shirt and underwear, and there were bruises all over her leg as well.

Odd's face started to turn very red, from how mad he was. But, he knew he had to keep calm so he wouldn't scare Maxine.

Odd slowly pulled off the duct tape, so it wouldn't hurt her as much, and removed the ropes that were tied around her wrist and ankles. Maxine quickly ran into Odd's arms hugging him, and crying uncontrollably, Odd comforted Maxine. "Hey, Maxine are you okay?"

Odd felt Maxine nodded her head no against his shoulder. (A/N Odd was bent down to Maxine's level.) He then nodded his head and patted Maxine's back. "Okay, go get your clothes, and I'll take you to the clinic to get your bruises healed, and I'll call your mother."

Maxine nodded her head and went to get her clothes. Once Maxine left the room, Odd's face turned very red again. He walked over to Jackson and pushed him down to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Odd yelled.

"Nothing you should know." Jackson smirked.

Odd was getting ready to hit Jackson before Eoin pulled him away from Jackson. "Just take Maxine to the clinic, before you get in trouble as well."

Odd jerked himself away Eoin and stormed out of the room. He then went into the living room of the house and saw that Maxine was standing by the door. Odd picked up Maxine "Ready to get out of this horrible place."

Maxine, who was still crying laid, nodded her head, and laid her head on Odd's shoulder. Odd took Maxine in his car, strapped her in the seatbelt and took her to the clinic, while Eoin took Jackson to the police station.

Soon after Maxine's bruises were patched up, Maxine's mom was quick to rush to the Clinic Center to pick up Maxine, she thanked Odd many times for saving Maxine from her father, and that she really appreciates it.

Soon after Maxine was given the okay to go home, and after a long explanation of what happen. Odd finally arrived back at his apartment, when he walked in he noticed that Trinity was sitting on the couch waiting upon his return.

"Where'd you go, you rushed out the door like crazy, and it took you like an hour and a half to come back?" Trinity asked, walked towards Odd.

Odd sighed and nodded his head. "Maxine called my phone, she was in trouble."

Trinity gasped "Is she okay?"

Odd nodded his head slightly. "She was beaten from head to toe…and she was…"

Trinity eyes went wide. "She was what."

"She, she was. I'm just going to start from the beginning. Jackson so happen to just finished up drinking like tons of alcohol when I was searching for Maxine and she was locked in a closet…." Odd described the story that happened. "So, at the clinic she said he, he 'touched' himself in front of her, and he, touched …touched her as well."

"What the hell!" Trinity screamed. "So let me get this straight, that ass abuses his child from head to toe to get his sexual satisfaction, then he jams his closet door shut, because he saw you guys show up in front of his house! Then when you find Maxine, you want to open his closet door to get her out he points a damn gun at you, and then now he's acting all mysterious about it like he didn't care he was getting arrested!"

Odd nodded his head. "That's pretty much it."

"Who does that to little children, when they are five years old?" Trinity said. "That's just cruel and sick and he deserves to go to jail for what this jerk did."

Odd nodded his head. "Ulrich handles that stuff from here on out, we will find out later."

"Okay, well it's almost three; you want to head back to bed?" Trinity asked.

Odd nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

The couple then headed off to bed. Odd was still having a hard time sleeping, because everything that just had happened.

*Five Hours Later*, Tuesday 8:00 AM.

The four out of the six group of friends were at work once again. With Ulrich, his same client Melissa showed up at his office, when she showed up she brought along Maxine.

"Hello." Melissa said sitting in the chair, bringing Maxine into her lap. "This is my daughter Maxine."

Ulrich smiled. "Hello Maxine, my name is Ulrich, and I'm here to get your father away from you for good."

Maxine slightly smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay Maxine, you want to tell me what happened, and how this happened?" Ulrich asked.

Maxine looked at her mother, who smiled slightly and nodded her head, then back at Ulrich. "My dad hited me all over m-me, he start to-touching him in places, ma-making me touch him too." Maxine said as a tear rolled her face. "He starts touch me in place I no like."

Ulrich sighed sadly, just hearing this story, made him mad and sad at the fact this could happen. "Alright Maxine, I'm glad you called my friend, because you do not need to go through this. I want you to remember this right now for me, and as long as you grow up, this is not your fault at all, you caused nothing for your father to do this, your father was a sick person and had problems, but this is not your fault, and I will do anything to let your mother take care of you."

Maxine nodded her head "Thank you"

"Yes thank you Mr. Stern." Melissa added.

"You're welcome, now I did get a call that we had to push up the court date." Ulrich said to Melissa. "It starts later, it will be separate into secessions because of a short 'recess' a break for the judge and everyone else and for them to determine, the first half is why you should have child custody of Maxine, and the fact that he is suing my friend for a list of reasons and the second half would determine the sentencing if and when Jackson is proven guilty, and if you have custody of Maxine." (A/N I know it's kind of unlikely to move a court case up so quickly, but it fit in lol)

Melissa nodded her head again. "Okay, we'll be ready, and does Maxine have to come too?"

"Yeah, she has to be there, for the judge to hear her story as well." Ulrich answered.

"Alright, well thanks again, I'm going to go prepare for court later." Melissa said, getting up from the chair, holding Maxine in her arms.

"You're welcome." Ulrich responded, once they left Ulrich began filing the papers and pictures, Odd then had faxed him the papers of the notes he took down on his visit to Maxine's father house, and filed them in his folder.

Meanwhile, with Odd….

Odd had just arrived at his office; he indeed was very tired from the lack of sleep he received. Odd walked back towards his boss office; because a co-worker of his said he wanted a word with him. Odd just hoped this did not cost his job on the second day.

"Mr. Thompson, you wanted to talk with me." Odd said, walking in his boss's office, slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Della Robbia, please sit." Mr. Thompson offered a seat.

Odd went over to the seat Mr. Thompson offered and sat down. "Um, do you have bad news to tell me?"

"Depends how you are going to take the news." Mr. Thompson sat on his desk in front of Odd. "What I have to tell you is the first case you have; there is a court date already, because the father said you are trying to take his daughter away for no reason what so ever. And that you and Eoin O'Brien broke into his house for no reason."

Odd's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately no I am not." Mr. Thompson sighed. "Mr. Forester said that if he is proven innocent in today's court case that has now be scheduled to this afternoon, he is going to charge you for taking his daughter, accusing, breaking and entering, and assault."

"What? Nobody assaulted him!" Odd defended. "I was the one who had a gun pointed at me for getting his daughter out of a closet!"

"I understand where you are coming from Mr. Della Robbia, and I understand completely why you are upset, that is why you are going to help Maxine's mother have full custody of her." Mr. Thompson said. "You might be asked a couple of questions so, just state what you saw this morning, alright."

Odd agreed. "Alright, what time I have to be at the court, and where is it?"

Mr. Thompson handed Odd a couple pieces of paper that had information on them. Odd read the papers, which read.

_Court Hearing of:_

_Maxine M. Forester_

_She's a possible victim of abuse and sexual assault by father. _

_Central Family and Criminal Court_

_45 Defense Ave _

_12:00 PM_

_Judge: Ginger Hansen_

_Lawyers: Ulrich Stern of East Atlee Family Lawyer Services (__**Plaintiff**__) _

_He's defending: Melissa and Maxine for abuse of father and child custody. _

_Dan Seethe of West Atlee Family Lawyer Services __**(Defendant**__)_

_He's defending: Jackson Forester for child custody._

Odd folded the paper in half. "Thank you."

Mr. Thompson nodded his head. "Good luck today."

Odd walked out the door, and went to his desk. As soon as he sat down, he buried his head into his hands, deeply sighing, hoping Ulrich can do his best in the court case today. So that Maxine couldn't go back to that horrible place ever again.

Odd noticed on his desk that there was another case for him to do. It was written in big red letters 'Case 2'. Odd sighed, thinking he wasn't even done with the first case yet. Opening the folder Odd noticed that it was a picture of a girl, this case read. (A/N it's so much easier laying out what is important of papers this way lol)

_Katelyn Collins (A/N Owned by LyokoLUV)_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Female_

_Information from mother and father: Katelyn is a beautiful, talented, and very intelligent girl. She is very nice to everybody, and loves everything. But, Katelyn is a victim of bullying in all kinds of ways, cyber bullying, physical, sexual, and verbal. We want Katelyn to have more self confidence in her, as well as for her not to put herself in a bad position. Please, talk to our dear Katelyn, we hate seeing her upset every day, and would do anything to see a smile on her face. _

Odd sighed after he read the case, another thing he hated more than child abusers, were bullies, people who put other people down for pleasure and entertainment, or just to make themselves look better than anyone else. Now, after the court case, all Odd would have to do is talk to Katelyn, to help her get her life back.

Meanwhile with Aelita…

The phone in Aelita office, would not stop ringing to save it's life. Aelita was tired of picking up the phone and talking to random people, tired of looking at a computer screen, and tired of making all these plans on the second day.

There was such much to do in so little time; they had to come up with new items that should come out in two weeks. And this new item had to be something they never had before. Aelita thought this was tough because they already had computers, music players, their own station for downloading music, a camera, a computer on a board called a PearPad, and a phone. That is basically everything that is all technology!

Aelita rested her hands on her face, as she kept thinking of a new product they could design.

"What is something everybody uses every day?" Aelita said to herself. Then it popped into her head. The Pear Company should produce other thing outside of technology! Aelita began to write down her ideas, she had thought of a refrigerator that could hold up to twice the amount of food than a regular one, as well as the freezer the space would be organized for all items.

Aelita quickly ran to her boss room. "I have an idea that no one else has thought off!"

Sasha looked up from her computer "And what is the great idea of your."

Aelita placed the papers on Sasha's desk. "A fridge."

"A fridge? A fridge, really." Sasha exclaimed

Aelita's excitement had just dropped due to Sasha's reaction. "I just thought…."

"Girl this is an awesome idea! Do you know how much our sales will boost because of this product? A lot of people would die for much more room for food and their other junk!" Sasha smiled.

Aelita also smiled. "I know that's why I thought of it."

"Well I'm glad you are a thinker, because wow, after working here nobody has ever thought of that, because people go in the fridge every single day and they struggle to pack food in the fridge and freezer because they are so small." Sasha explained. "Like mine, I hate my friggin stupid ugly dumb fridge that can barely fit a watermelon without all the room being taken up." Sasha crossed her arms. "With this product I could fit three watermelons in this thing, and that's great! As well as my other foods, especially the freezer, I love just how you added more space to it"

Aelita nodded her head. "I also would put the details on other products such as stoves and microwaves. What if we could create a microwave that could be resistant to metallic objects, tin foil, and other stuff?"

"Oh and put boiled eggs in there to!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Huh…." Aelita said.

"No it's just once I put boiled eggs in there and it exploded in my face when I opened it." Sasha said. "And please don't laugh at that, it was very embarrassing."

Aelita tried to conceal her laughter that desperately wanted to come out. "Okay, well that microwave is going to take a lot of research though."

"Oh yeah, I know that." Sasha said. "Well, I will send this to our manufacturing company, and they will start the work."

Aelita smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, well see you later."

"Bye Ms. Stones." Sasha waved.

Once Aelita walked out of her boss office, hints of laughter left her mouth as she remember what he boss told her, and what not to laugh about. Aelita then began to walk back down to her office.

Meanwhile with Trinity….*Trinity's POV*

I finally decided to leave my apartment to go check on the Chapel of Romance. It took me several minutes to arrive at the Chapel. I would have arrived with my wedding planner, but she called me this morning saying that her mother had to go to the hospital last night, and that she would call me later on to hear my opinion on the Chapel. I then soon walked inside the chapel of romance, and it was beautiful. The walls were a cream white color, with many flowers across the flowers, and there was a alter on the back walls, that had pink and red roses around it.

There were also many seats for the guest and much needed space for the people who were going to part of the wedding. There was one word going through my mind: Perfect.

After viewing everything else that was part of the Chapel, I decided to hit up my favorite café in the world, speaking of which it's way better than dunkin dounuts, or that crap McDonalds sells at their McCafé, don't get me wrong though, their smoothies are pretty good. But, Starbucks make the big bucks when it comes to making coffee, especially now, when I really need it.

Once I arrived at my favorite place, I noticed it was kind of busy, no change that, it was very busy, can't people learn to make coffee at home! Only reason why I didn't do it was because I don't own a coffee machine and I don't feel like making it even if I did have one.

This line would take at least fifteen minutes. Great, all I want is my signature espresso with a pinch of mocha and whipped cream, along with a lemon square. I stood my place in line behind a tall man person, and hoped this line would go by fast. As I stood, I began making a list of things I should do on my phone…

_Start working on lesson plans_

_Call parents_

_Call Odd_

_Do number three before number two_

_Clean the house_

_Stop calling the apartment a house_

_Save-the dates_

_Switch number seven with number one._

_Nothing at all, hang out at Starbucks._

_That's all for now._

"Um, I think you are next." Somebody pointed behind me; I looked up and saw that the lady at the register was waiting for my order. Did it really take me that long to make my plans for the day or something? I turned around to thank the person, but I was shocked to see someone I wasn't expecting to see: Hunter.

"Hunter?" I said walking towards the register. "Hi, can I have an Espresso with a pinch of mocha, along with a lemon square please?"

The lady smiled and placed in my order, a few seconds later she handed me my order. "Thank you for choosing Starbucks."

"Thank you." I said, and then I turned around back to Hunter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Doing the same thing you just did, ordering coffee." Hunter smiled.

I sighed, as I drunk a sip of my coffee and sat down at a table. "That's not what I meant you stupid fart."

"Wow, mean I see. But I live here now." Hunter said sitting at my table.

"Why are you sitting at my table?" I asked, taking a bite of my lemon square.

"Last time I checked this was Starbucks table." Hunter laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you stop being smart with me for a second please, what are you supposed to be huh, a comedian because your jokes aren't funny. Now, why did you move to France?"

"My job." Hunter answered.

"And what is your job huh, trash dumper?" I smiled.

"Ha, sure I am a trash dumper, but no I am not I make more money than a trash dumper. I am a psychiatrist." Hunter said.

"So your job made you moved all the way from Maine, to France, so you could give out prescribed drugs to people…" I asked.

"I prefer to call it medication." Hunter implied.

"Oh I'm sorry, _medication._" I empathized.

"But yes, I did, this is the best one in the world for doctors like me, you never know. I could be saving your life one day with these meds." Hunter smiled.

I took another drink of my coffee, and bit my lemon square. "It's _medication _Hunter remember, not _meds. _But, you don't need to save my life right now, I am twenty-two, and healthy as ever."

"Sure, what happens when you get old?" Hunter asked.

"It's not old; it's called when I become an _elder._ Not old, I am not going to be old and rusty and something you throw in the garbage can after a while after it cannot be used anymore. Got it?" I explained, and drunk some more of my coffee. "Now if you excuse me, I am enjoying my lemon square and my coffee, and my sunlight that you are blocking."

Hunter slightly smirked. "Bye Trin."

" meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, but my name is _Trinity_, not Trin." I pointed.

Hunter slightly laughed as he walked out of the café. "Goodbye."

I watched as Hunter walked further away from the store, I was not expecting him to be here, was this bound to be interesting since he does live somewhere in my area or works near.

(A/N Trinity is so funny to me lol, I love her!)

Meanwhile with Yumi…..*Yumi's POV*

I was in my apartment getting ready for another day, another day of nothing to do but stay at home or wonder around the city. Camilla already sent the invitations for the wedding in the mail. So, today I am stopping by the post office, since my parents gave me all the address, in fact that was all I did since Ulrich left this morning, was address these envelopes to my family, I sent the other half on the invitations to Ulrich's parents so they could help me out. But, before do that, I would have to get my list in order for who would be who in the wedding. That was the hard part; this was a decision I would have to talk to Ulrich about when he gets home.

So, today, I am doing nothing. Unless I can find something to do, Trinity was out looking at her place for her wedding possibly, and everyone else was at work. When nothing turned up, I decided to turn on the news to see what is going on in the world.

"_Good morning everybody, and welcome to New News of France, channel seven, we have several top headlines for you this morning. It is seen that there was another murder in Aquitaine France last night, two people were killed and we believe that the suspect was Taelia Kyolo Axan, she is originally from here in Paris, but seems to be traveling around to other places here in France, if you see here place called the police system. For other news, Ronald Yerkle a forty-two year old man has been released from jail last night for good behavior, many of you remember him for being arrested for felonious acts on a child. And lastly on our top news another man is still is being searched for his name is James McCormick, he preys on woman on back road streets or woman who walk down places alone. If you see him, please call the police. That's all for the criminal news today, we will be back after these messages…._

I then decided to turn to a different channel, wanting to watch something different now. I can't believe people are doing this stuff to other people, killing each other, and hunting other people down like a lion does with deer.

After a few seconds of quietness, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Yumi, this is your grandmother Alisha."_

"Oh, hi grandma! How are you?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"_I'm doing just great dear, I just received your wedding save-the-date, and I wanted to congratulate you."_

"Thank you, are you able to come?"

"_Yes dear, actually I am coming a bit early. I should be there on Sunday, to help you out with the wedding."_

"Oh that's great grandma, I um, well I have a one bedroom apartment here, but we have a pull out couch Ulrich and can sleep on and…."

"_Please Yumi, I will take the pull out bed, don't allow me to take your bedroom."_

"Uh, are you sure, because it's not a problem?"

"_Yes, after the major things are done, I am going to stay with your father."_

"Well, alright. Thank you grandma for coming early as well."

"_I wouldn't want to miss this for the world Yumi my dear, and I am excited to meet your fiancé as well"_

I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you soon, love you."

"_Love you too my grandchild, goodbye."_

"Bye" I said, as I hung up my phone, and began to place it back down before it rung, again!

"Hello?"

"_Hey Yumi." _I smiled as figured it was Ulrich's voice.

"Hey, how is your morning going?" I asked.

"_Uh, it's about to get interesting later, I have a court hearing."_

"Already, on the second day?"

"_Yeah, it starts at twelve sharp, so could you drop off my professional business tux here please?"_

"Yeah sure, whatever gets me out of this apartment?"

"_Alright, I don't have that much time to talk, because I still have to prepare for it, but thank you Yumes."_

"You're welcome, I'll be there in a little bit."

"_Okay, I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone and placed it on the table, and went back towards the bedroom grabbing Ulrich business suit, and headed out towards my car.

When 11:55 rolls around…. *Ulrich's POV*

Odd, Melissa, and I were standing outside the courtroom waiting for our entrance. Maxine was waiting in the children's center of the court, and if we needed her, someone in the court would be going to get her, which I'm pretty sure we are going to need her.

"I can't believe I have to go through this." Odd sighed.

"Don't worry about it Odd, I'm going to get both you and Maxine out of this." I spoke. "I won't let him be innocent."

Odd nodded his head. "Who do you think is in there?"

"Um the bailiff, the person who keeps order in the court, us we would be known as the plaintiff and Jackson is the defendant, and then you have the jury, they usually take notes on everything, and then the people sitting behind us, and curious people looking at the court." Ulrich explained.

When twelve o'clock rolled around, it was time for the court to begin. Each person, on the court room had to read a promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

"_Order, all rise."_

Everyone in the courtroom rose for the judge, and waiting for her to sit in her chair, once she sat down, everyone else in the room sat down, after the bailiff said we could.

The bailiff person went over to the judge explaining the situation she was about to handle.

"Ms. Melissa Forester, if I may still call you that due to the fact that you and Mr. Forester are divorced. You are here to claim custody of Maxine Forester age five, correct." Judge Ginger Hansen asked.

Melissa stood up to her feet. "Yes ma'am, that is correct."

"_Okay, you also state here that Mr. Forester has been abusing Maxine as well?" _

"Yes ma'am, if I may ask, can my lawyer speak on my behalf, if possible."

"_Yes, Mr. Stern, what do you have today?"_

"Hello, Mrs. Hansen, I'm here for Melissa to have full custody of her child Maxine Forester. And here are my reason why" I hand over papers to the bailiff, for him to hand to the judge. "Early this morning, social worker Odd Della Robbia and Police Sargent Eoin O'Brien visited Forester's home because Odd, received a call from Maxine at one o'clock this morning, asking for his help because her father had hurt her." I explained. "When the two arrived, Odd and Eoin noticed that there was a closet door, jammed shut. As said by Odd, he knew Maxine had to be in there because of the sight of the door. When Odd tried to open the door, Jackson showed up, Odd asked where Maxine was. And Jackson simply replied 'at a friend's house.' But, right before Eoin knocked open the door to his house, the two heard a loud scream, which in fact, made Eoin open the door. Getting back to where Mr. Jackson showed up, when Odd wouldn't take his hand off of the closet door, Jackson pointed a handgun at Odd, which made Eoin O'Brien to react, to pull his out in defense. Once, O'Brien calmed down Mr. Jackson, when he cooperated, and allowed O'Brien to arrest him. Odd, again attempted to open the door, in which he did, and found Maxine, roped on her wrist and in her pajamas that consisted of: a night shirt and her underwear only." I explained, before getting to the other half of the story.

"And then Maxine told Odd that, Jackson has been sexually touching himself in front of Maxine, as well as he has touched Maxine in her feminine spots." I said looking straight into the judges eyes. "Now, I was faxed that Jackson was under DUI, and sexually abused another person, but the charges were dropped due to that they were drugged as well." I said handing the papers over to the bailiff once again. "Maxine also has showed of abuse in many places, her face, neck, arms, stomach, and all over the legs. That's why I think Melissa should have full custody of Maxine Forrester, because one is: a man cannot teach a girl on how grow up and be a woman, he cannot teach her about feminine things. When it comes to situations for custody, the woman should have custody of their daughter, as well as if there was a boy, he should be in custody of his father because a woman cannot teach a boy, to be a proper boy. Secondly, Maxine should be in the hands of Melissa because of the things Jackson done to his daughter: abuse, drugs, neglect, and sexual abuse. That's all I have for my statement." I said as I sat down in the chair, I took a deep breath as did.

"What does the defendant have to say about this?" The judge looked over at Jackson and Dan Seethe.

Dan stood up to his feet. "Mrs. Hansen, I am here to defend my client Jackson Forester. And what Jackson claims that he did not harm his five year old daughter Maxine. Earlier that day, Maxine had been playing in the yard all day with Jackson. They were playing along in the grass, as well as playing with some friends. Maxine had received the bruise from the grass. Maxine always loved to visit her friends as well during the summer time now, and Jackson figured that Maxine and her friends have been playing around at the friend house. But, Maxine has no reason to go into another home especially to her mother. Maxine lives in a beautiful stable home; she has her own bedroom, and toys along. But, what Mr. Stern failed to say was Odd Della Robbia assaulted him. Jackson said that Odd has pushed him to the ground, and was yelling foul language towards him. That's all I have to say for my statement."

The judge nodded her head. "Okay, I have some questions, Jackson, what friends were Maxine playing with before the bruises were shown on her skin."

Jackson sighed and stood up. "Maxine had been playing with her friends, from school Pam, Sam, and Cam."

The judge stared at Jackson. "Pam, Sam, and Cam? Okay, and Maxine was said to be found in a closet in your room, why was she in your closet?"

Jackson looked down for a moment, before looking back up at the judge. "We were playing a game at the time ma'am and she had got the door jammed."

"A five year old gets the door jammed shut?" The judge asked. "Alright, well, can we have Maxine in here please, just for a couple of questions?"

A few minutes later, Maxine was pulled into the court room and sat in the front, close to the judge, looking at everybody.

I walked over to a very shy and scared Maxine. "Alright Maxine, I need you to be calm for me okay? You are here to tell the judge and everybody what your father done to you."

Maxine shyly nodded her head, as her father was staring at her. I looked back over to him, then back at Maxine. "Just ignore him, he is not going to hurt you, I promise okay. I am going to be asking you the questions, our and your mother is right over there.

Maxine nodded her head again. "O-okay."

"Alright, Maxine can you remember anything that happened this morning?" I asked.

Maxine looked at everybody in the court room, before she nodded her head. "I was s-sleeping on the c-couch when my daddy grabbed me and hurt my arm. H-he started to hits me in my cheek, he …..he drag me by my-my hair down- down in his room. He threw me on bed….." Maxine became quiet before she began to speak again. "He pulls his bottoms down and he touch he self in places I don't know, he he touch it in front of me….he-he touch me a-and pulls my pants down. I scream loudly, because he-he hurt me when he did. Then he-touch me um between me self. A knock on door came, he threw me in closet, I ah hit my face on wall, and screamed. I…he tape and tie me up and shut door, throwin something on it to…to to close it tightly." Maxine said as clearly as she could before a tear rolled down her face.

I nodded my head "Thank you Maxine."

After a very long and very long debate between the judge and the jury during the recess, we were finally called back in for the results.

"In this case after hearing both sides of the story, we find Jackson Forester, guilty for sexual abuse to a minor, drugs, lying to the court, and assault. Melissa Forester will have full custody of Maxine Forester, and Jackson will be responsible for child support and will be facing very limited to no visiting hours due to the sexual abuse and abuse to a minor." The judge slammed her mallet on the table, releasing the court.

Everyone in the court room got up from their seats and began to leave. Jackson was taken aback by security guard as he once tried to charge at us.

Melissa thanked me a million times as she held Maxine in her arms. I smiled and wished them the best of luck in the future, and that she is now in a very safe environment with her mother, and this no longer has to haunt her for the other years to come.

"You did great buddy!" Odd said giving me a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, it took me a while to get that statement ready so it could well prepared on such short notice." I said.

"Well you did great!" Odd smiled. "Well I'm going to go call Trinity, she called asking how it went."

"Okay, see you later." I said, as I got my papers together.

"Mr. Stern!" My boss said coming to me.

"Wow, can we say that other lawyer wasn't well prepared, but that's the trick that they do, make things look like they didn't spend much time on their case when really they are playing mind tricks. But wow, you came out strong and hard, and everyone was basically on your side!" Marcus said. "You were awesome, but anyway, see you at work tomorrow, go ahead and take a load of your shoulder, I know how hard this could have been, go see your fiancé." Marcus said leaving the court room.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem!" Marcus said.

After I had got everything straight, I finally left the court room and headed off to my apartment.

Meanwhile *Trinity's POV*

My phone began to ring in my pocket, I smiled as I noticed the caller ID. "Hello sweet fiancé of mine."

"_Hey Trinity, how is your day going?"_

"Don't ask me about mines, texted me you were going to court today, and I try to text back but you didn't answer. How'd it go huh?"

"_It was good, Ulrich did it, he got Maxine to live with his mother."_

"Wow, that's awesome, I 'm glad she's in a better place."

"_Me too, so how'd your day go so far?"_

"Well this morning I ran into somebody…..Hunter."

"_Hunter? Why is he here?"_

"His job, he's a doctor so he's just here."

"_Oh, anything else happen."_

"Um, no not really, I think I am going to stop by the school I am going to teach at."

"_Alright, I'm going to head back to work and work on this other case I received."_

"Okay then, well I'm going to see you at home."

"_K, I love you."_

"I love you too, bye."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

I heard Odd laugh from the other line "_Byeeeee."_

"Bye Bye."

"_Hang up now."_

"No you hang up now."

I then heard a dial tone from the other line. "He hung up on me."

I rolled my eyes as I began to head out to the school I would be teaching at. It was at least a twenty minute drive, but I arrived. I walked into the doors of the modern school building, and into the office, and to the lady working at the desk.

"Hello I'm Trinity Davis, I'm the new teacher here." I said.

"Oh yes, I'll go get the principle now." The lady said getting from her chair to the principal's office.

"Okay." I said as I waited, so then a man with straight black hair that stopped at his shoulders, he stood about 6'7, and a bread walked out.

"Hello, I'm Zohan Luther Dvir."

"Um, I Trinity…..um nice to meet you….Zohan." I said.

"So you are the new teacher?" He asked.

"Yes I am, I just would like to know where my classroom would be and start my lesson plans."

"You know that you have to teach the kids all the subject right. Social studies, health, math, English, art, etc?" Zohan said….

I nodded my head. "Uh, yes I do know that."

"Um, you will have up to like seventeen kids maybe more or less." Zohan kept talking.

I nodded my head once more. "Yes, I know that, can I just see my room."

"Yeah, sure right this way." Zohan said before grabbing the key. It was a five minute walk to the room before we arrived. "Here it is, it's a decent sized room, you have room for everything and stuff. Now you would teach up here and help the students out whenever they raise their hand, you have to take them to lunch, and outdoor recess when it's nice and indoor recess when it's bad weather, you have to dress like a teacher at all times…."

"Okay, I understand. I learned all of this when I went to school." I said, as I began to walk out the room. "Can I have the key, please."

"Why?" Zohan asked.

"Because when I decorate the room, and now it's my classroom, so can I have they key, I know you have more than one." I said.

"Oh, yes, yes I do, here you go!" Zohan….handed me the key….

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes slightly, and locked the door to the classroom. "I'm going to go now."

"Aren't you supposed to….."

"I am making my lesson plans…at home." I said as I walked down the hall. _"That was weird…."_ I thought to myself as I headed to my car, and decided to head back down to the mini city of the city of Paris. The reason why I call it the MiniCity city it because it has everything a city would have, except the very tall buildings for example: coffee shops, grocery stores, fast food places, schools, day cares, restaurants, clubs, pharmacy's, clinics, hospitals, clothing stores, banks, and all that other nice stuff. I decided to head to down to a library to get all my lesson plans together, but first I had to stop by CVS and grab some over-the-counter medicine from a headache I was beginning to get. After that, I stopped by the library and started my lesson plans.

Meanwhile *Jeremy's POV*

It was now the middle of the day, and I decided to go grab lunch at Jason's Deli with Aelita since our lunch break was around the same time. I waited outside her office, waiting for her to come out.

"Hey Jeremy." Aelita said coming into my car.

I smiled and leaned over to give her a small kiss. "Good afternoon, how are you."

"I'm good and you?" She asked.

"Good, how was the second day of work?" I asked.

"Great, I came up with a brand new product for the company, you would never guess what it was!" Aelita smiled.

"Hmmm, and what new product did you come up with." I said as I started down the road.

"A fridge!" Aelita answered.

"Didn't somebody already invent that?" I asked, being clueless on where this story was going.

"Duh, no I just made it for the Pear Company, it's a fridge that will have so much more room for food products, like twice as much products that regular fridge." Aelita explained.

"Oh, okay, that sounds cool, you think we can get one for free?" I laughed.

"I hope so, I'm the one who came up with it." Aelita laughed along with me.

"Yeah, well that's great, I'm glad you are enjoying that." I said.

"How's your job coming along?" She asked me.

"Long stretches on boring, I'm still in training." I answered

"Dang, that sucks, well me and you both have to look at a computer all day, my eyes are starting to hurt." Aelita said rubbing her eyes.

"You want to go to the eye doctor or something if that gets worse?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe, I mean it's not that bad, but if it gets worse, I'll go get check out." Aelita responded. I nodded my head as I was still driving down the road. It took about ten minutes to find what I was looking for but we arrived at Jason's Deli. When we arrived we both ordered the same thing: a build your own sandwich that consisted of: turkey, lettuce, and very little mustard.

"So, we are going to see a planner this weekend?" Aelita asked.

"We sure are, like you said, we can't wait any longer." I smiled.

"Who are you going to pick as your best man?" Aelita asked, after she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I was thinking about flipping a coin, who's going to be your chief bridesmaid."

Aelita was taken aback by the question. "Darn, I have no clue either."

**(A/N Okay, please remember this when you review: Who should be Aelita, Trinity, and Yumi's chief bridesmaid and Jeremy's, Odd, and Ulrich's best man?) **

"Well, I guess we will figure out soon." I shrugged

Aelita nodded her head in agreement. "What place in particular would you like a wedding?"

I thought for a moment. "I was thinking of like a rose garden or something, but it's up to you."

Aelita smiled. "I like the idea of a rose garden."

I returned the smile. "A rose garden it is."

After a while of sitting and eating, it was time to go back to work. Before I dropped Aelita off, I gave her a long kiss goodbye, wishing we could spend more time together. After we went our separate ways until work will be over.

Meanwhile *Yumi's POV*

After I had dropped off Ulrich's suit, I decided to head back to the apartment. Since there was a lot of traffic on the way back, I decided to take an alternate route to get back to the apartment. Everything was going smoothly until my tired started to act funny. I sighed and pulled over to the side, once the car stopped, I got out the car and noticed that my back tire on the left side was almost very flat. I sighed, not knowing how to change a tire. Seconds later, a car pulled over to the side behind mine, and out stepped out a man. I felt myself tense up, I checked down to see what I was wear, it was a good thing it was nothing revealing, like I wear reveling clothes anyway. The man had on a cowboy hat with big dark brown aviators. "You need a little help there missy."

I backed away a few inches as he got closer to my car. "Uh, no thank, I'm fine."

He looked down at the tire that was now flat. "It doesn't seem like it, but you have a flat tire."

"Yes, I noticed, I'm just waiting for somebody." I said.

"Well I can change it for yah!" He said, as he began to take the tire of the car. In less than ten minutes, the man changed the tire. Of course I stood at least thirty feet away from him as he did.

"Finished." The man said as he began to walk back towards his car.

"Um, thanks…." I said as I walked back towards my car, when I did I immediately got in the car, watching my back to see if he would return. When I closed the door, I quickly locked the doors and started the car, and went down the road. I arrived back at the apartment in about twenty minutes. Once I walked in the apartment, I went back into living room and sat down, a few seconds after I sat down, the door opened, showing Ulrich.

I smiled and went over to him. "Hey you."

Ulrich returned the smile and pulled me into a hug after he closed the door. "Hey Yumes."

"What are you doing home early?" I asked.

"Well, I won the first court because today, so the boss gave me the rest of the day off for my hard work." Ulrich said, as he kissed me, and walked back towards the bedroom.

"Wow, congratulations." I smiled, as going back into the bedroom.

"Thank you, it was really not that hard, because it's like the other guy didn't even try to win the judge over." Ulrich said as he removed his tie and dress shirt.

"Really, he must have heard of you and was like I can't win this, I'm going to quit." I laughed.

"Probably." Ulrich laughed and he removed his t-shirt and threw it in the dirty hamper. I looked at his strong lean masculine arms and his hot body which consisted of a six pack. I found myself getting lost, a I started to get really, like warm, and found myself having some thoughts. I can't even remember the last time Ulrich and I, well yeah had 'fun' since it was such busy schedules in college and everything. In fact, the last time we did that was like around Christmas time during sophomore year of college. Two long….very long years.

"You okay Yumes." Ulrich asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts "Huh what?"

"You alright?" He asked again.

"Oh, yea, I'm cool!" I said

"Oh okay, just making sure." Ulrich said which again made me have more thoughts about, it's so cute, and that look he has in his eyes when he is worried. And I love his smile, that smile that just is a world breaking moment for best smile, and his body…..

"I'm going to be in the kitchen or something." I pointed, and walked into the out of the room and into the kitchen, before my thoughts could become adult rated. After a few moments, I was then picked up by my waist and was place on the counter. I then felt a pair of warm lips upon my, it was Ulrich of course. I smiled, closed my eyes, and kissed him back. As we were still kissing, my arms were around Ulrich's neck, he was rubbing his hands on my back. Seconds later, his hands slowly slithered up the back side of my shirt, then it was slowly discarded to the floor. Ulrich had come out the room without his shirt, so that saved me sometime. Ulrich then picked me up and carried me back to the room, and closed the door behind him. Needless to say, we had our 'fun' again after long time, don't worry, protection is involved. Haha.

An hour later I got up from the bed, that Ulrich and I had fallen asleep on after what we had did. I went over to go to the bathroom, but before I left the room, out of the corner of my eye. I saw the same exact car that changed my tire, on the other side of the street, and the same man sitting in the car. I could feel my heart skip a beat. (A/N She was wearing one of Ulrich's shirts, which look like a dress on her.)

Once he got out the car, he looked over my way, as if he was looking at me…..

**Another cliffhanger, who do you think this guy is? He was mentioned in this chapter! And I have great news, I am working on Lively Summer right now, I only have ideas for one chapter right now, but it is slowly progressing! And I hope you all caught that question in the chapter as well. If you missed it here it is again:**

**Who should be?**

**Ulrich's best man:**

**Yumi's chief bridesmaid:**

**Odd's best man:**

**Trinity's chief bridesmaid:**

**Jeremy's best man:**

**Aelita's chief bridesmaid:**

**This chapter is currently 9,500 something thousand words. What you think of it, spices of drama is popping up and stuff! So, I really hope you liked it, it took me a week to do, and did several days of fixing major parts that did belong! **

**Anyway thank you all for your OC's! They are greatly too helpful. I only have like two people on Ulrich's side of the family though; I would like more on him, instead of me thinking more on his family than this story lol! But, if I have do it, I'll do it I guess. **

**But thanks for being patient. **


	4. So Many Changes

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**And the votes seem pretty clear about who will be each other's best man and bridesmaid, you will see them though out the story**

Last time on The Real Beginning of Life

_An hour later I got up from the bed, that Ulrich and I had fallen asleep on after what we had did. I went over to go to the bathroom, but before I left the room, out of the corner of my eye. I saw the same exact car that changed my tire, on the other side of the street, and the same man sitting in the car. I could feel my heart skip a beat. _

_Once he got out the car, he looked over my way, as if he was looking at me….._

*Same day* *Yumi's POV*

I quickly closed the curtain to that was hanging against the window. My heart was racing fast, and I felt my body getting heated, from how nervous I was. Ulrich looked over and me, he was still a little tried, but I guess he noticed the scared look on my face, he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he got out the bed, and walked over towards me.

I was so struck with fear, which I couldn't talk or move. I just looked up at him with scared eyes. Ulrich's face then turned full with worry and touched my forehead. "Yumi, what's wrong, your burning up."

I still was looking up at him, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "There's man out there, and I think he's….stalking me."

"What?" Ulrich said, as he opened the curtain and looked outside. "Yumi, I don't see anything."

I looked out the curtain and through the window, where that man with the cowboy hat was standing, was no longer there, not even his car. "No, he was right there, he had on a cowboy hat, with the aviators."

Ulrich looked outside again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would I lie about something like that? Earlier today my tire went flat on the this alternate route to get here, and when I was about to call you, and this man pulled up!" I said quickly.

"Okay, I'm going to check outside for you." Ulrich said as he pulled on his shirt and some pants and shoes.

"Wait, what if he's dangerous?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Ulrich said as he walked out the apartment.

I looked over at the window, and saw that Ulrich had just made it outside and started to look around the block, for any strange person I told him about. Seconds later, I heard the door open and close. I looked over towards my bedroom door, then I looked over outside, and saw that Ulrich was still outside!

"Shit!" I said quietly, as I crawled under the bed, carefully to not make any sound or any movement. I heard the footsteps that were walking around my apartment, few seconds I saw the footstep walking towards the bathroom, and then they came into the bedroom. Hot tears began to roll down my face, as I held my breath. The footsteps walked around the bedroom several times, before they had left the room. Then before I knew it, the person got on the ground, and was looking right at me from under the bed.

I screamed loudly as I pushed myself from under the bed and tried to get out the fire escape exit from the window, but the window was jammed shut, I should have known this was always jammed. Then I was thrown onto my bed and the same person who helped with my car, was standing right above me. I started to scream again, before he slammed his hand over my mouth, and tied my wrist and ankles, and taped my mouth shut.

"Calm down now little lady, wouldn't want your pretty boy to find out what's going on right." He said, until we both heard a knock on the apartment door.

"Yumi?" I heard Ulrich knock on the door, then the knocking started to become louder.

"Be right back, little lady." He said, before he walked out the apartment. A few moments later, the same person came back in with Ulrich unconscious. This was absolutely crazy; I never thought this would happen to me, Ulrich was now unconscious, because that same guy came back with a bat in his hand. "Now that your pretty boy is down, it's time for me and you to talk a little bit huh?"

The man removed his hat and sunglasses. "Recognize me?"

My eyes went wide; it was the same man that was on the news, earlier today, the same name that preys on women on back road streets or women who walk down places alone. James McCormick.

"I thought you would do something like that." James smiled, slyly. "Now if I remove this tape, you promise you will not scream, and attract your neighbors?"

I slowly nodded my head.

James smiled again. "Good."

James removed the tape from my mouth, and then I did what I said I wasn't going to do. I screamed again, then there was something I remembered, my friends and I were the only ones on this floor, nobody could hear me now.

"Stupid little lady, you told me you wasn't going to scream!" Jackson yelled, as he got on top of me. "Now, do you know what I do, when ladies do not listen to me?"

James started too looked at my body "I make them go into another world."

"Like you're going to be!" Ulrich said getting up, and hitting James with the same bat he hit Ulrich with, this made James become unconscious quickly, from how hard Ulrich hit him. He then began to untie my wrist and ankle. "I'm so sorry Yumi; I should have stayed with you up here."

I cried, as Ulrich pulled me into a hug. "He..he was about to…."

"Yes, I know…I'm so sorry Yumi, I'll make sure that never happens again, I won't leave you. I promise." Ulrich said, as he still held me in his arms.

I reached over and pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the emergency line. Soon after, the police arrived and arrested James, who was still knocked out on the floor.

"Are you alright here?" The police sergeant, Eoin asked Ulrich and I.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little paranoid now, but okay."

"And I have a headache from taking a bat to the head." Ulrich rubbed his head.

Eoin nodded his head. "I'm just relieved you didn't get a concussion."

Ulrich placed an icepack on his head. "Yeah, me too."

Eoin headed towards the apartment door. "I better get going; we have to lock up this man now."

"Hey um Eoin, thanks for everything." I said, before he left.

"No problem, anything to help the town be a better and safer place." Eoin said as he walked out the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

When Eoin shut the door, Ulrich went over to the door and locked both locks, and then he looked over at me. "How are you doing?"

I nodded my head slightly "I'll be okay."

Ulrich walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm really sorry that happened to you Yumes, I should have….."

"Ulrich, this isn't your fault at all, okay." I said, as I looked into his eyes. "Think about it, you hit a criminal in the head with a bat to protect me, what more could I ask for?"

"But he…he almost…." Ulrich stopped talking.

"I know, but the only thing he did was look, he didn't touch because you got up just in time." I explained. "Please stop putting this all on yourself; you are going to upset me if you keep putting yourself down." I said, as I crossed my arms.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Even though it's going be hard to get over, I'm not going to let him get the better of me. So, on Saturday we have to go food and wine tasting."

"That sounds cool. Where at though?" Ulrich asked, as he leaned back on the couch.

"Um, the wine store is called Cullers and the food place is called Reasons." I answered.

"Okay, and are we going to come back drunk out of our heads?" Ulrich laughed.

"I hope not!" I exclaimed. "Maybe we should try like five of the best, in like a very small shot glass."

Ulrich nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

I smiled. "Also, on Sunday my grandmother Alisha is coming over."

"I've never met her." Ulrich implied.

"I know, she's very excited to meet you, so on Sunday after we pick her up at the airport, we should go to a very good breakfast place or something." I explained.

"Is she staying here?" Ulrich asked, as he turned on the television to the ESPN channel.

"Yeah, I said she could sleep in our room, but she's going to sleep on this pull out couch." I answered. "So, have you decided on your best man for our wedding?"

Ulrich sighed and took a deep breath; he put on his thinking face. "I was thinking Odd, since well he is my best friend. Don't get me wrong though Jeremy is my best friend too, but Odd and I, I guess we hang out more and everything."

I nodded my head. "That's understandable, I was thinking Aelita for my chief's bridesmaid, since I've known her for a long time and everything, Trinity is so cool and everything, and she's my best friend as well."

"Well, we made a decision." Ulrich smiled. "Oh, and my godmother is coming over Sunday too, but she's staying in a hotel nearby, it's about three miles away."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her!" I returned the smile, and place my head on his chest. "I'm tired."

"I'm not, my head still hurts." Ulrich said as he still kept the icepack on his head, and wrapped his free arm around me, before I knew it, I fell into a slight slumber.

Meanwhile *Trinity's POV*

After a long hour of working I finally finished up a week of lesson plans, not that there is much to do on the first week of elementary school anyway. I looked up at the clock on the wall which read 4:03 PM. The day is not even halfway over until it is five o'clock, and it just turned four, three minutes ago.

"What to do now?" I said to myself, and sighed. "Oh, my save the dates!"

I grabbed the nearest computer that was available in the library, and started to pick out my save-the-dates. After picking out an appropriate card, and sent the perfect picture to my email, attached it to the save-the-date, paid for them, and now I would wait until Friday to send them out way across the country. I just hope my dad's side of the family I willing to come from across Maine to come to my wedding. My mother's family and my mother are from Poland, even though I don't speak to my Polish family much, it would be great to hear from them again, especially since I haven't learned much about my Polish half, because I know all about being an American.

I decided to call my parents to check up on them, the phone rang several times before somebody picked up, good thing this was business library, so we were free to talk as much as we want.

"_Hello?" _My mother said.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked.

"_I'm good and you?"_

"I'm doing great, I just ordered my save the dates. How is dad?" I asked.

"_Dad is doing great, he's at your grandmother's house for a family reunion."_

"And I'm missing it?"

"_It's really for adults Trin, adults over the age of forty."_

"Oh, well that's really weird then. So mom I wanted to ask you about my family in Poland, it's been awhile since I last spoke to them."

"_Yes, I know dear, we tried to stay in contact but the technology in Poland is very hard. And we just kept sending letters. They are really excited to meet you when your wedding happens I'm sure. Now, your family on the Polish side is huge! You have family in Poznan, which is located in Greater Poland Voivodeship. Your aunts, uncles, and cousins your age are _located_ there due to the fact it's a city like environment. Most of your godmothers and godfathers and second cousins and people like that are in Katowice located in Silesian Voivodeship. And your elderly family members live in Gabin located in Masovian Voivodeship that's also where I grew up. I have to tell your Polish families are very extremely religious Trin, they go by everything in the bible and how the church rules and works."_

"Okay, I just really want to speak with them or something or like write them a letter." I said.

"_Okay Trin, I'll forward you all the addresses on your email. Let me know when you get them."_

"Thanks mom"

"_You're welcome dear, I love you."_

"I love you too, talk to you soon."

"_Okay, bye bye."_

"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. This made me excited to find out what my Polish family I like, I really want to know the other half of my nationality. After I hung out the library a little while more, I decided to head back to the apartment, maybe I could hang out with Yumi or something, because I am so bored.

Once I arrived at the apartment, I noticed that my apartment door was left unlocked. I put a confused face on as I walked in, I didn't see anybody in the living room and kitchen area, and I then looked back to where the laundry closet, the bathroom, and my bedroom were. I slowly walked over towards my bedroom, which my door was cracked closed. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed when I saw the person who was standing in my room.

"What the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in my damn apartment." I scolded.

The girl turned around and looked straight at me. "You should learn how to keep your locks locked Trinity.

"Well Sam, the door was locked. What did you learn how to pick locks now. And how did you find out where I lived." I crossed my arms.

"Google." Sam shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "You should really get out, before I call the police on you."

"Oh wow, the police is Trinity scared to fight her own battles." Sam fakes cried.

"No actually, Trinity is just trying to save you from going to the hospital trying to get your memory back." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sam smirked.

"Well, I am going to make you terrified if you don't get out my apartment." I crossed my arms.

Sam looked down at my hand. "So, you're engaged."

"No, Odd and I are already married, you're too late." I smiled slyly; I could tell Sam was a little taken back by my statement.

"Oh really, how long?" She said

"Just a few months now, now I really suggest you leave, right now." I said pointing to the door.

Sam walked passed me and walked towards the door. "You won't see the last of me Trinity."

"You better hope that's the last time I will see you, or the last thing you will see if your face to the ground." I said I slammed the door in Sam's face. I sighed loudly, as flopped down on the couch for what the rest of my day is going to be, on this couch.

_**Normal POV (Sorry for the little time skip.)**_

**Hours turned into days and the work week was finally over** and it was now time for the first weekend of relaxing and just being out an about, it's a three day weekend as well meaning no work on Monday, this was great for the group who was working.

It is now 6:oo AM Saturday morning. Four people woke up from their slumber to start their days off early. Odd and Ulrich decided to head to the gym, to start getting back in shape since they haven't worked out their junior and senior year in college, they were a little overweight, and wanted to get back in shape to feel better, and to get ready for their weddings coming up soon. They asked if Jeremy wanted to go along with them, but he denied it, saying him and Aelita are going to stop by a wedding planner soon.

Along with Yumi and Trinity, the two were going to the park to work on their cardio; they were planning to jog around the park for a mile, and then of course head to Starbucks for a relaxing moment, to cool down. Lastly, they would go shopping for a little while. Aelita said the same as Jeremy; they already made plans to see a wedding planner that day, so she said she would catch up with them soon.

The four were beginning to wonder about Jeremy and Aelita, during the past few days, they didn't see much of them, or hear from them much. The other four often saw each other in the apartment halls leaving or just coming to the apartment, they would often stop for a small talk, but it wasn't much, but compared to Aelita and Jeremy, they didn't have the chance to talk to them even if they wanted to, they were either busy with work, or just plain busy, like today, which was understandable, but they wish they could see more of their friends.

**Meanwhile with Ulrich and Odd (Odd's POV)**

Ulrich and I just arrived in the parking lot of Triple F, the original name for it is **F**rance **F**amily **F**itness, but Ulrich and I just call it Triple F, simply because we were too lazy to say the whole name. This morning, Ulrich and I decided to do work on upper body strength.

"You want to start with compound exercises?" Ulrich asked, as he went beside the bench press equipment.

"Yeah, you want to go first?" I asked.

Ulrich shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll go."

I nodded my head a Ulrich laid his back on the bench, put the proper weights on the edges of the bar, then handed it down to Ulrich. "Hey, do you think Jeremy and Aelita are being distant?"

Ulrich continued to lift the bar. "Yeah….sort of…..but they are…..planning a wedding…right now….and dealing with…work." (A/N **the dots between the sentences are when he lifts that bar thing with the weights lol**)

I shrugged. "Yeah, that is true, but we still talk and Yumi and Trinity still talk, I don't know, maybe I'm just overacting, but it just seem like they're just slowly slipping away."

"What…..do you….suggest…..we….do huh?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, maybe after there are done with the planner we could catch up with them." I suggested.

"Where…..at….though…and…..what if they…..are busy….again?" Ulrich said, trying to lift the bar up, as he finished his bench presses.

I helped him put the bar back on the rack above him. "Maybe we should go to that new club tonight, have some fun you know?"

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yeah we should do that."

"Well, after my bench press I'll text and tell Trinity we'll go to the club later on tonight." I said as I got on the bench press equipment.

Ulrich gave the bar to me, and then I continued to begin my workout. "Did I tell you that James guy came into my apartment?"

"You….mentioned it…..but….didn't….go into…detail." I said.

"Well, he had helped Yumi with a tire change, then I had got home early and stuff, so Yumi and I…..relaxed a little bit, then she woke up and saw a man outside the apartment building, then when I went outside to check, nobody was out there, so when I came back in the building, the door was locked, and I had left it unlocked, which was an accident because the guy came in there when I was outside. So then, he came the apartment and quickly hit me with a bat before I could respond, then after being out cold for a moment, I saw him looking at Yumi is negative ways, so I got up and hit him with that bat he hit me with." Ulrich finished his long explanation.

I laughed at the sight Ulrich hitting somebody with a bat out of anger; I saw his confused face, without the words I could tell his expression on why I was laughing. "I can …..Imagine you hitting….somebody with a bat, you should….. be a baseball player Ulrich."

Ulrich laughed as well. "Well he made me mad so I did what I had to do."

"Mad? You ….sound like you…was pissed….good buddy." I said as I tried lifting the bar on the rack, as Ulrich helped me put it up.

"Yeah, I kinda was pissed off." Ulrich chuckled.

"What do you want to do next?" I asked, getting up off the bench.

"Want to work on biceps and triceps?" Ulrich asked.

"Alright." I said heading over to other equipment.

Ulrich and I each picked up two dumbbells of our own, and took a place of the floor and started to lift them one by one on, left and right.

"Oh, if we meet up with Jeremy I have to tell you guys something." Ulrich said.

"Really, what you have to tell us?" I asked.

"Well I might as well tell you, since you're going to find out anyway." Ulrich said he continued to lift the dumbbells. "I chose you to be the best man at my wedding."

"Wow, thanks buddy." I smiled slightly. "Even though you make fun of me a lot you make me the best man."

Ulrich laughed. "Well, you're my best friend, and Jeremy is too and everything, but we hang out more."

I nodded my head. "Well thanks buddy; it'll be cool to be part of your wedding."

"No problem." Ulrich said putting down the dumbbells, as did I. Then we headed towards the triceps area for another work out.

"I also have something to say, Trinity had chosen Yumi for her chiefs bridesmaid, and I chose you for the best man as well." I said.

Ulrich smiled. "Wow, thanks man."

"Well you're my best friend, so of course you would be the best man, to catch me if I fall drunk at the bachelor's party."

Ulrich laughed. "We'll see about that, but thanks for that honor."

"No problem good buddy, so did you watch the game last night?" I asked, getting to another subject.

"Nah, I had fallen asleep early." Ulrich answered.

**Meanwhile with Trinity and Yumi *Trinity's POV***

Yumi and I just arrived at Buttes Chaumont Park, just a few miles outside of Paris, and at least fifteen minutes from our apartment.

I sighed. "Ready to go jogging Yumi?"

Yumi shrugged. "Whatever gets us in shape yeah, because I looked at the scale this morning, and I was not happy with my weight?"

"What was your weight, if you wanna answer that question?" I laughed.

Yumi laughed at little. "No, it fine, I don't care. I weight is like 140 something."

I looked at Yumi with disbelief. "No way, you don't even look like you weigh that much."

Yumi nodded her head. "Yes, I do, sadly."

"Well, I weight 145." I looked down at my body.

"You are lying Trin." Yumi laughed.

"What? I am not, I was about to die when I saw that number, I was like damn, I need to lay off the lemon squares at Starbucks." I laughed along with Yumi. "But we have to promise each other, to eat still; I don't want to become a boney stick."

"Yeah, okay. And we like have to stick to proteins, because sugar is now our enemy." Yumi added.

"Yes! But that's going to be so hard on me, I love sweets." I pouted.

"Me too, we can still have some on the weekends and everything, we just can't eat it a lot." Yumi said.

"Okay, well let's get to jogging, how far are we going?" I asked.

"Um, you want to just go until the end of this jogging trail?" Yumi asked.

I nodded my head and shrugged. "Sure, let's get going."

Yumi nodded her head, and put in earphones from her iPod, I did the same, and then we started to jog down the trail of no sweets for a while. I'm kidding, it's called The Fit Trail, and I have no idea why though. The trail Yumi and I jogged on was a mile and a half long, I thought I would be tired, but I wasn't, it felt good to run off some of that weight. Since there was a Starbucks around the corner, Yumi and I decided to stop there to cool down in the air conditioner, since it was starting to get hotter outside.

I pulled out my phone to see that Odd had sent me a text: _Hey Trin, Ulrich nd I decided since we haven't talked 2 Jeremy & Aelita much, we r goin 2 the new club 2nite. C u l8tr. I love you._

"You want to go to that new club that just opened later. Odd told me since we really haven't spoken to Jeremy and Aelita much; we could go to a club to hang out as a group." I said.

"Okay, but how are we going to talk to each other in a club, with loud blasting music?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, yell in each other's ears." I responded.

Yumi laughed. "Sure, I'm sure you'll do great at that!"

I laughed as well. "I'm sure I will, are you hungry, I'm going to get something…._healthy_."

"No, I have to save my appetite for food and wine testing." Yumi answered.

"Oh yeah that's right, please don't come back drunk crazy Yumes." I smiled.

"I'll do my best not too." Yumi said, while laughing slightly.

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but did you say you were going wine testing?" A female voice said to Yumi and me, but he was asking Yumi the question.

We both looked at the lady, and then Yumi spoke up. "Yes."

"Well please try the sparkle red wine, it's very good for your heart." The lady said.

Yumi nodded her head. "Thank you, I'll be sure to try that."

"Excuse me I'm being rude, I'm Michaelle Santos Muna, I am an independent filmmaker." Michaelle introduced herself.

"I'm Yumi and this is my best friend Trinity." Yumi introduced, I simply waved and smiled at our new acquaintance.

"So you make like local films here in Paris?" I asked.

"Yes, they come on channel eleven." Michaelle responded as she got up from her seat. "I'm actually on the way to my studio now.

"Oh ok, well it was nice meeting you." Yumi said. "And thanks for the advice too."

"No problem! Nice meeting you two." Michaelle said she was beginning to leave.

"Nice meet you too." Yumi and I said. "Oh Yumi, you would never guess who came into my apartment earlier this week!"

Yumi looked at me, as if she had a big question mark on top of her head. "Who?"

"It was Sam, Odd's stalker ex-girlfriend." I said as I pointed. "She broke into my apartment and she was in my bedroom doing god knows why, maybe sniffing Odd boxers or something, because his boxers were on the floor, and they were not there when I left!"

Yumi had a disgusted face on. "Who the hell smells boxers?"

"Obviously that crazy bitch does." I crossed my arms.

"Well, don't let her get to you, Odd is _your _man." Yumi smiled.

"He is my _man_. Odd is my _man_" I repeated.

"You are officially crazy." Yumi laughed, I laughed along with her as we continued to talk about girly things.

**Meanwhile with Jeremy and Aelita (Aelita's POV)**

Jeremy and I decided to stop by a different wedding planner place than what Yumi and Trinity went to, the reason being is I just wanted to try something new. I know it sounds mean, but I just wanted to do something different. We stopped by a wedding planner place called _Cherish Hearts_. The place was also nominated for best wedding planners under 'The Knot'. I also have to say that Jeremy and I seemed to have been distant from the others, and it isn't on purpose, it's just that we've been busy a lot from working, planning, and busy with other things. And this hasn't been going on for a day or so, it's been happening ever since Tuesday, and it is Saturday now. I wonder what they are saying about the situation, and hopefully it is not starting or will not start any conflict between us.

"Are you ready to start planning Aelita?" Jeremy smiled, and opened the door for me.

"Yes I am." I returned the smile and walked into the door. Once Jeremy and I walked in we was welcomed in the front desk lady, the thing about this wedding planner business, is that everybody was serious about their job, everyone was dressed in professional clothes, and everything was all seriousness. The lady led us to an unoccupied desk, with a woman sitting there making her desk organized for her customers.

"Hello, I am Leah White-Harris, and I will be your wedding planner, to help plan your wedding." Leah introduced, shaking both our hands.

"Nice to meet you Leah, I am Aelita." I smiled.

"And I am Jeremy." Jeremy said as she shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you two as well." Leah said. "Now I am going to tell you a little bit about me since we are going to be best friends until you lovely couple get married. I am thirty-one years old, I have two daughters they are twins are there both going to elementary school. I started this job after I graduated from Duke University over in America, I transferred here due to my husband is in the Marines, we are stationed here. I have been at this job for seven years, and I am great at what I do."

"It's nice to know some things about you Leah." I said.

Leah nodded her head and smiled. "Now you two are getting married, what is this theme you would like?"

Jeremy looked over at me, I looked at him, then back at Leah. "I would like a vintage wedding."

"Emm classy I see." Leah wrote down the theme. "And what date are you looking at?

"August 18th." Jeremy answered.

Leah nodded her head as she wrote down the date in her tablet. "And where you thinking of a particular place or do we have to go on a tour?"

Jeremy and I glanced at each other, and then back at Leah. "We need to go on a tour."

"Great we will go on one right now." Leah said smiling. Jeremy and I were confused at the moment, but when she turned her computer screen towards us, she started to give us an explanation. "We here love to give virtual tour, we have set up our own person ones inside of the places, it covers every inch on the places."

Jeremy and I nodded our heads, motioning that we understood.

"Now here is a church that we absolutely love this chapel, it is called Zeal Catholic Church, but it is also an alternate for weddings as well, they move things around and make it look like a wedding chapel instead of a regular church." Leah showed us the picture of a wedding that was recently there. "And with yours being vintage, this is what it would look like." Leah showed me, which it looked absolutely beautiful.

"I love it, it's amazing." I said.

"Great, of course your colors will be different. Do you have any ideas for colors?" Leah asked me.

"Hmm, what colors would you like Jeremy?" I asked.

"How about a black and white." Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head. "Sounds great, would you like the same for the reception?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Great, so I think we have all the basics covered, the next thing you two need to do is send out the save the dates, so work on them tonight, and then invitations several days after. Then we would go tasting, when would you guys like to do that?"

"Are you open on Monday?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yes." Leah responded

"Can we do it Monday?" Jeremy asked another question.

"Why yes we can." Leah wrote down. After a few minutes of going over the wedding step Jeremy and I left the wedding office. When we did I received a text message on my cell.

I pulled out my cell and read the message: _Hi, if u nd Jeremy aren't busy 2nite, the others & I r goin 2 Club-ettes if u wana go…well ttyl—Trinity…_

"Jeremy, do you think we are being sort of distant from the others?" I asked, wondering if I was overthinking it.

"No, why do you ask that?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, I haven't noticed anything."

"Because um, they are going to a nightclub tonight, if you want to go with them." I mentioned.

Jeremy thought for a minute. "I have to catch on work, I'm still have to finish my papers from training and some other things."

I sighed remembering that we had to work on our save-the-dates tonight. "And we have to do the save-the-dates."

Jeremy nodded his head. "As much as I want to spend time with them, we have to prepare for our wedding and keep a job."

"Okay, I'll let Trinity know now." I said texting Trinity: _Hey Trin, cnt make it 2nite, gotta work on save the dates, srry, mayb nxt time_

"Alright, now what do you want to do now?" Jeremy asked, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go buy our cards for the save the dates." I said as we began walking down the sidewalk of Paris.

_Normal POV_

After a few hours and a four showers to wash away all the sweat stained work-out clothes, the couple were now out and about again before the would head to the club at ten o'clock. Since Aelita and Jeremy wouldn't be joining them later on the rest of the four decided to make this interesting for the arrival to the club. Trinity and Yumi would be arriving in their own car, and they would get dressed in Yumi's apartment, as Ulrich and Odd would get dressed in Odd's apartment, then they would meet up inside of the club, so the girls could 'wow' their fiancés.

As for right now though, Ulrich and Yumi met up with their wedding planner, Camilla for their tasting day. Right now the three of them are at Cullers Wine Tasty, home of the best wine in all of Paris.

_Ulrich's POV_

Our wedding planner Camilla, Yumi and I are sitting at the bar as we were discussing some of the wines.

"Okay, since we do not want you two walking out of here drunk, because we do have another place to stop, we are only going to try really tiny small shot glasses, so be sure to get a great taste of the wine as you sip it." Camilla explained, as the bartender handed me and Yumi our first wine.

Camilla red of the list of wines we would taste until we found the right one. "Okay so this first one is Sauvignon blanc."

Yumi and I took the small sip of it, I thought it was okay, but it wasn't a wedding type wine, because it was too strong.

"Wow, this is…strong." Yumi said scooting the glass away from here.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed.

"Oh um, can we try a sparkle red wine." Yumi asked.

Camilla looked on her list. "Is that new or something because that is not on my list."

Yumi shrugged "Somebody recommended it to me and I just wanted to try it."

"Oh, cool. Maybe I'll try it to because it sounds great." Camilla said as she told the bartender the order. Seconds later they gave us the small shot glasses. As each of us tasted it, the flavor gave you grapes and strawberry taste, like it didn't have wine in it taste, but it did, but it was natural for a wedding.

"This is good." I said.

"It is, I'm glad I listened. Yumi said as she scooted the glass away.

Camilla smiled. "Glad you did too, I might buy that before I got home. Anyway, you two want that as you first wine because two of wines are served then it's all regular sparkling apple cider and other non-alcoholic drinks."

Yumi and nodded our heads for sparkle red wine for the first selection. Then we went with Syrah as our second choice for the wine. Now it was time to head over to Reasons for food tasting.

"Okay so you two are doing is a triple theme wedding, so we are going to have German, Japanese, and American food." Camilla explained. "So we are going to start off with German finger foods, and that is Bratwurst Sauerkraut Taschen."

Yumi looked confused "What is that?"

"It's an egg roll German style" I explained. "It's really good actually."

"Oh okay then." Yumi said as the put down the plate, Yumi grabbed a piece and put it in her mouth, as I did the same.

"You like it?" Camilla asked.

Yumi nodded her head. "It's delicious!"

I smiled as I liked the fact Yumi liked the food. "We can put that on the menu."

Camilla wrote the first meal down. "The next one is Kroketten."

Before Yumi could have a confused expression, I opened my moth to say what it was. "Kroketten is a type of hush puppy, again German style.

We tried the food, and again Yumi loved it. We then we threw some more German foods like Kase-Stangen, which is similar to a kase-brezel, Aufschnitt, which are cold cuts and stuff, and Weisswurst, which is a sausage.

Then after we went to Japanese finger foods, which consisted of Yakisoba, Inarizushi, Seared New Potatoes, and Rice balls, lastly of course some sushi. By the end of the day, Yumi's and my stomachs were full.

Camilla laughed slightly. "I see you guys stomachs look full."

I laid my head down on the table and nodded my head. "Yes, very. I think I am full until the weekend is over."

"Yes, I understand, now have you guys sent the invitations?" Camilla asked.

Yumi nodded her head. "Yeah I sent them out on Thursday."

"Awesome, now we need to discuss the colors, since your invitation was based on the theme mostly, we want to shock the guest with the colors, so what colors are we talking." Camilla said as she laid out a board with the most popular wedding colors.

Yumi and I examined the board, we both decided to have red and black, since both of our flags have red in it. Yumi would of course be wearing a white wedding dress, and her bridesmaids will wear red, while I, Odd, and the other groomsmen will be wearing black.

"Great, we are getting along very well now down the list, now it's time for the cake, on Monday, we can go cake shopping." Camilla smiled. "Also, we will be getting the wedding favors, selecting the flowers, and Yumi you will be shopping for your wedding dress along with your bridesmaids, and Ulrich, you and your groomsmen will be getting the tuxes."

Yumi and I nodded our heads.

"So have you two decided on you best man and chief bridesmaid?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah, Odd Della Robbia is going to be the best man." I answered.

Yumi looked down at her hands. "I really don't know yet, because today one of my friends just seems too busy to hang out or something, don't get me wrong, I don't blame her, but she just seems busy, so I just changed my mind right now. Can you put Trinity Davis down?"

Camilla nodded her head as she wrote down the names, I looked over at Yumi, and she gave me the 'I'll explain later face.' I nodded my head and looked back over to Camilla.

"Alright, so I think we are done here, Monday is a very busy day; we are going to start in the morning around eight o'clock." Camilla said, putting it in her schedule. "And since in the morning, the girls are going to be with girls, and the guys with guys. Are you guys going to have any help?"

Yumi nodded her head. "Yes, Ulrich's godmother is coming over as well as my grandmother, and my mom, and Trinity, and I don't know about my other friend yet, but I'll talk to her and see."

"I'm going to have help too, my grandfather is coming early, and my uncle's family, but my uncle is going to help me, Odd the best man is, my father, and hopefully another groomsmen can show up, it's the same problem with Yumi's bridesmaid." I explained.

Camilla nodded her head. "That's great, because I will be running around town to get all the best musical composers and priest, photographers, and recorders together."

"Okay, sound great!" Yumi smiled.

"Awesome, now we will meet up on Monday at eight o'clock, then I'll go my separate ways to get the musical people and stuff, then next thing you know its wedding time!" Camilla clapped.

Yumi and I smiled at each other, just thinking that our wedding was becoming closer as we keep planning deeper and deeper.

Soon after the talk was over with our wedding planner, Yumi and I began to walk around town for a little bit. I had wrapped my arms around Yumi shoulders, as she wrapped hers around my waist. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am excited; it's going to be one of the best days of my life." Yumi smiled up at me.

I smiled back as I leaned down and placed my lips upon Yumi's. "I'm excited too."

"What was up with changing your mind?" I asked, wondering what could have happened.

Yumi sighed. "I don't know it's just that…Aelita and Jeremy both seem really busy, I mean I know they are planning their wedding and everything, but you can't just like ban us out of your lives right? Like aren't we supposed to help you out and everything?"

I shrugged. "They're gonna do what they wanna do Yumes, we can't control that."

"I just don't like the fact we seem to be separating from them." Yumi sighed sadly.

I stopped walking and stood in front of Yumi, I placed my hands gently on her cheeks. "I'm sure everything will work out Yumes, please don't stress yourself out over this."

Yumi nodded her head and looked up at me, I gave her a reassuring smile, which made her smile. "Yes! I managed to make you smile."

Yumi laughed and wrapped her arms around me again. "I love you."

"I love you too Yumes." I said, giving Yumi another kiss.

"Alrighty, well let's go back to the apartment, I could use a small nap before we go to the nightclub." Yumi said, as we continued to walk

"Oh and you are Trinity's bridesmaid." I remember Odd telling me earlier this morning.

"Cool." Yumi smiled, as we began to walk back.

_Normal POV_

After a few more hours passed, it was now seven o'clock. The group of four that was going clubbing decided to stop by Jeremy's and Aelita's apartment, just to catch up with them for a little bit.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Trinity asked the couple.

"Um, I'm going to work on the save-the-dates and Jeremy had work to do from his job." Aelita answered and she was addressing the save-the-dates.

"Oh, Aelita I have to tell you something." Trinity said

"Okay, what's up?" Aelita asked, still addressing the cards.

"Um, I have chosen Yumi, for my chief bridesmaid." Trinity avoided eye contact with Aelita, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Oh that's cool, and who'd you pick Yumi?" Aelita glanced over at Yumi, who avoided all eye contact with Aelita, and it took her a minute to answer the question.

"Um, I chose….Trinity." Yumi said shyly.

Aelita looked between the two of them. "Oh, I'll just choose somebody else for my chief bridesmaid since you two are the best of friends."

"Aelita, I just thought you could be my second chief bridesmaid, maybe I could work something out…" Yumi tried to explain, but Aelita wouldn't listen.

"No, don't even worry about it Yumi. I don't care." Aelita waved her off. "I'll just be the normal bridesmaid, okay."

Yumi sighed and sat back on Aelita's couch, as Trinity didn't even bother to say a word.

Aelita looked over at Trinity. "Don't you care about anything Trinity, just how you two didn't even think about me…"

Trinity rolled her eyes and looked over at Aelita. "Yes, I do care, but maybe if you weren't so damn busy all the time, maybe this could have worked out. I mean we haven't spoken in like three or four days, like yeah we don't have speak every day, but at least say hi or something when you see us in the hall like you did not do, we was coming out at the same time on Wednesday, I said hi to you, and it's like I was talking to a wall the whole time."

Aelita rolled her eyes as she continued to work on her cards. The boys stayed silent the whole time, not wanting to make more tension in the room.

"Aelita, do you want to come with me to the dress fitting on Monday." Yumi asked.

"I have to worry about my own wedding Yumi." Aelita responded.

Yumi nodded her head. "You can't take time ten minutes of your time, to try on a dress. I understand you are mad and all about this chief bridesmaid thing, which really you shouldn't because it's not your wedding and you are still my best friend, but Trinity is right, lately you been treating us like nothing. It's like we are strangers now, have you really taken a look in the past for a second and thought you drifting apart. "

Aelita shrugged.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want to go, meet me outside of the apartment before eight on Monday." Yumi then got up, and left Aelita's apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the club with us, we really need to spend time with each other." Trinity sighed, asking her friend again.

"I told you, I need to work on these." Aelita said

Trinity sighed as well then left the apartment, and went to Yumi's apartment, slamming the door behind her. Aelita sighed and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"So, that was, interesting." Odd spoke after a semi-long silence.

"Girls are catty." Ulrich joked.

Odd nodded his head in agreement, and then looked over at Jeremy. "So what up Jer?"

Jeremy didn't hear Odd, as he way typing away on his laptop.

"Jeremy?" Odd said again, not getting a response. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy finally looked away from his computer. "Huh?"

"We wanted to talk man, we didn't talk to you for a while." Odd said.

"What is there to talk about?" Jeremy said going back to his computer.

"Well what about the best man situation, sorry to say this but I picked Ulrich." Odd pointed.

Jeremy looked up from his computer, then over at Ulrich. "I'm assuming you picked Odd as well?"

Ulrich slowly nodded his head.

"It's fine, do whatever. I'll just pick my cousin Zach Belpois." Jeremy shrugged.

"Well it all works well, right?" Odd asked.

"Yeah sure." Jeremy waved them off.

"Hey Jeremy, just like Yumi we're having a tux fitting on Sunday, can you come?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I can't I gotta go tasting for my wedding." Jeremy said.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Alright, well. Just don't worry about it you know, I'm just going to go."

Ulrich left the room along with Odd, before Odd walked totally walked out the door he open his mouth to speak. "What happen to you two?" Then he left.

_Two hours later_

The boys had already arrived at the club, and now they were awaiting their fiancés. The girls had finally showed up at the club. Once they stepped out of the car, walked in the club, noticed their fiancés. The two walked over to them, when they guys finally noticed them their jaws dropped.

Trinity was wearing a yellow strapless shirt that showed some cleavage with blue shorts and black heels. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a flirty very curly ponytail, with a bang almost covering her left eye.

Yumi was wearing a dark blue halter top that some cleavage with black shorts and heels. Her hair was straightened, and she also had a bang that was covering her left eyes.

"You look great." Odd said up close to Trinity's ear, because of the loud blasting house music.

"Just great?" Trinity responded.

Odd smirked. "You look sexy."

Trinity bit her lips flirtatiously. "That's what I thought."

"Yumi you look….look…lo…" Ulrich was stuttering.

Yumi smiled. "It's okay, I know what you mean."

Ulrich returned the smile, as his blushed slightly, but it came unnoticeable due to the flashing lights in a semi-dark room.

"You ladies want something to drink?" Odd asked.

The two nodded their head; both Ulrich and Odd turned around and gave them some wine.

"Prepared aren't you." Yumi smirked.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Always gotta be prepared Yumes."

The girls drunk their wine after a few sips, they were ready to hit up the dance floor. Ulrich and Yumi danced along with one another to the beat of the music, not leaving a space between their bodies, nor letting each other go. It was the same with Odd and Trinity.

After at least an hour and a half of dancing on the floor, the group decided to sit down for a moment, to give their feet a break.

"Wow, I didn't know a person could party so much." Trinity said, as she drunk so more wine.

"How many did you drink so far since we been here." Yumi asked.

Trinity thought for a moment. "This is my second one, and I am about to get my third, because this wine is so good."

"Trinity don't overdo it." Odd said as he watched Trinity walk to the bar.

"Don't worry, I won't" Trinity said. "Can I have another red wine please?"

The bartender nodded his head as he began to make Trinity's drink. As she waited, Trinity noticed there was a picture frame sitting on the back wall behind the bar. Trinity then squinted her eyes to get a better look at the picture, when her vision became clear. She noticed that it was a picture of her parents.

"Hey, do you know those people in the picture." Trinity asked as the bartender gave her the wine.

"Uh, yeah those are my parents." The bartender answered.

"No, that can't be, because those are my parents." Trinity defended.

"What are their names then, Ms. Drunk."

"I am not drunk, you ass alright. My mom's name is Isabelle Davis, and my father's name is Paul. Now which part of Poland is my mom from?" Trinity asked

"My mom is from Gabin located in Masovian Voivodeship." The bartender answered. "And where is my dad from."

"My dad grew and lived in Maine all his life." Trinity answered.

The two were now stuck with much confusion, not understanding what is going on.

"What's your name?" Trinity asked.

"My name is Tristan Davis." Tristan answered.

Trinity sighed; she got a closer look at Tristan. He looked like a boy version of her with more muscular body and face structure. But he had the shaggy blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes, and everything else there was to look alike.

"I'm Trinity Davis." I said. "And I am very much confused." Trinity said drinking more of her drink.

Meanwhile with the others

The others were looking in the crowd watching as everyone was dancing to the beat of the music. Yumi then noticed a familiar person dancing with a rather young person, who was almost her age. Yumi got a closer look at the man dancing with the woman, and when she finally noticed who it was, her jaw dropped, it was her father….

**Whoa, drama is picking up even more, Trinity found out she might not have been an only child after all, Yumi's father is dancing with another woman who is not her mother, and Jeremy and Aelita are being distant. Sam is breaking into people's apartments, and criminals breaking in and everything. What's going to happen next!**

**Stay tuned for the next The Real Beginning of Life, to see what happens.**

**So how did you like this chapter?**

**What do you think about Trinity's situation, the fact that she might have a brother, if that a twin brother that was hidden all her life? What do you think will happen?**

**What do you think about Yumi's situation, seeing her father dancing with another woman at a nightclub, with her mother nowhere around. What do you think will happen?**

**What's up with Jeremy and Aelita, do you think they'll come around or stay thinking about them? Do you think they group will forgive them for their stubbornness if they decide to come around?**


	5. The Extremely Long Day

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**Last time on "The Real Beginning of Life"**

_Sam looked down at my hand. "So, you're engaged."_

_"No, Odd and I are already married, you're too late." Trinity smiled slyly; she could tell Sam was a little taken back by my statement._

_"Oh really... how long?" Sam said_

_"Just a few months now, now I really suggest you leave, right now." Trinity said pointing to the door._

_Sam walked passed me and walked towards the door. "You won't see the last of me Trinity."_

_"You better hope that's the last time I will see you, or the last thing you will see if your face to the ground." Trinity said as she slammed the door in Sam's face._

__

_"I have to worry about my own wedding Yumi." Aelita responded._

_Yumi nodded her head. "You can't take time ten minutes of your time, to try on a dress. I understand you are mad and all about this chief bridesmaid thing, which really you shouldn't because it's not your wedding and you are still my best friend, but Trinity is right, lately you been treating us like nothing. It's like we are strangers now, have you really taken a look in the past for a second and thought you drifting apart. "_

_Aelita just shrugged her shoulders._

__

_"My name is Tristan Davis." Tristan answered._

_Trinity sighed; she got a closer look at Tristan. He looked like a boy version of her with more muscular body and face structure. But he had the shaggy blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes, and everything else there was to look alike._

_"I'm Trinity Davis." I said. "And I am very much confused."_

__

_Yumi got a closer look at the man dancing with the woman, and when she finally noticed who it was, her jaw dropped, it was her father…._

Saturday 

11:55 PM

Yumi walked over towards her father and a random woman was dancing.

"Yumi, where are you going?" Ulrich tried to yell above the music, but she didn't hear him. She just continued to walk her way through the crowd towards her father, when she finally arrived she saw him again. It was defiantly her father, and he was defiantly dancing with another woman, and she was not her mother.

Yumi walked over to the dancing couple, who bodies were up against each other, she was moving her leg all over her fathers, along with moving her butt against his trousers, as he was constantly touching her body. Yumi gave death eyes towards her father, if looks could kill, her father would be tortured by her eyes that would be killing him. Her father soon looked over toward where Yumi was standing, he stared at her for a moment in shock that she is standing right there. He then backed away from the woman he was dancing with and walked towards Yumi, who still stood there with her arms crossed.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Her father asked.

Yumi stared up at her father with angry eyes. "I should be asking you that….and you're with her!"

Takeo, Yumi's father, looked back at the woman he was dancing with a little bit ago. "Yumi she's just my boss from work."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "What are you trying to get promotion or something, huh?"

Takeo father nodded his head. "No, it's a business celebration at my office."

"Does mom know you are out here?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Uh yes she does, but I don't need to explain myself to my daughter, what are you doing here?" Takeo's voice said rather loudly.

Yumi looked up at him, and back away a little bit away from him. "Father I am twenty-two years old, I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Now you watch your language young lady, I brought you into this world, and I can take you out no matter how old you are." Takeo said, as he pointed his finger in Yumi's face.

Yumi rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Last time I remember mom brought me into the fucking world, not you, you just helped her bring me into this world, other than that you didn't do shit! But hold up, you are trying to bring this back on me now too, here you are almost drunk as can be, hooking up with your so called boss, and now scolding me on what I am doing here. Takeo grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled her out of the club forcefully, leaving a light bruise that was starting to form on her skin.

Yumi jerked her arm away from her father. "Why did you do that like I was twelve?"

"Because you are acting like you are twelve, Yumi." Takeo looked at Yumi with mad eyes, as Yumi returned the same glare.

"Well you are acting like you are my age again, letting some other woman dance on you, and making you look like a dog." Yumi looked at her father. "Like I said, you made me see another whole side of you dad that I've never seen before. Like right now, you are drunk, and you were having dry sex with another woman, how do you think mom is going to feel about this, huh. Did you even think about her?" Yumi slightly yelled.

"How do you even know what sex is Yumi?" Takeo asked.

Yumi gave her father a sarcastic look. "I am 22 years old; you seriously think I don't know what sex is?"

"Are you having it? Because if you are you know it's against your religion to have sex at a young age." Takeo pointed his finger at his daughter again. "It's already bad enough your brother, got his little girlfriend pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Yumi was shocked, Hiroki was only coming up on his senior year, and already was about to be a father.

"Yumi are you having, sex?" Takeo asked.

Yumi snapped out of her thoughts about her brother and then looked her father again. "That's none of your damn business, now I am going back inside to enjoy myself. Because you ruined my night, I can't even stand to look at your face right now, have the nerve to ask me am I fucking having some damn sex when you is the one drying humping some random skank in the club you claim your boss!"

Takeo grabbed his daughter arm again, before she jerked it away again, giving her father a very cold stare, then went back into the club. Yumi felt bad about talking to her father like that, but she was so angry right now, she never felt so betrayed anybody so much that in her family or her friends. She never felt so hurt, in her life by anybody.

"Yumi are you okay? What happen?" Ulrich asked pushing himself through the crowd, and pulling Yumi into an embrace. Yumi hugged him back, as tears began to flow down Yumi's face; Ulrich felt the tears on his shirt. He slightly pulled away so that he could look at her face. "You want to go home?"

Yumi nodded her head, and then she buried her head in his chest. Ulrich nodded his head and walked out of the club, to head back to their apartment. Before Ulrich had started up the car, he texted Odd to let him know Yumi and him decided to call it night.

Meanwhile with Odd and Trinity *Odd's POV*

Everybody had left me in the seats, Trinity was taking forever to get her drink, and Yumi and Ulrich are nowhere to be found. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a message from Ulrich telling me him and Yumi decided to call it a night. I shrugged my shoulders, and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked over to the bar where Trinity was to see what was taking her so long to get back. When I saw her, I noticed that she was talking to the bartender guy. I started to get jealous at first because I started to think that she had forgotten all about me to talk to some random guy at the bar. Then I had noticed her facial expression, it was full of confusion.

"Trinity, are you okay?" I asked as I walked right beside her.

Trinity looked over my way. "No, I'm not, I can't keep my balance right now, because I'm a little hung over, and this guy, Tristan, has the same parents as me. Not to mention, he looks like the boy version of me except with guy features and bone structures."

I looked over Tristan's way, and then I looked at Trinity. They did indeed look very much alike, and this wasn't any coincidence either. "Wow, so you had a twin all along, I though you was an only child?"

Trinity nodded her head. "That's what I thought as well, but I guess I'm not if we have the same damn parents and we look so alike."

"Wow, this is….awkward." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, you think so?" Trinity responded sarcastically. "You are coming with me right now!"

Tristan looked at Trinity. "I don't get off work until one o'clock."

Trinity had drunk her last glass of wine. "I don't give a flying fish, alright. You are coming with me right now, because I need an explanation right now, and you are going to get off work right now! And Odd can you drive back, because I am in no state of mind to drive right now."

I nodded my head and took the keys out of my pocket. Trinity had got up off the stool she was sitting on at the bar, when she got up she ended up falling on the floor. I laughed to myself before helping her up. You know somebody is drunk if they can't even stand on their own two feet. I wrapped my arm around Trinity's waist to help her keep her balance. Tristan had jumped over the counter and followed us out the club.

After a few minutes of driving and helping a struggling Trinity get up the stairs we were finally inside our apartment. I helped Trinity sit on the couch, as Tristan sat at the table. Since Trinity wasn't in the best position to introduce anyone right now, I decided to introduce myself to her possible twin brother. "Hey man, I'm Odd Della Robbia, I'm Trinity's fiancé"

"Nice to meet you Odd, I'm Tristan." Tristan introduced. "And congratulations..."

"Thanks." I responded.

"If you two are done talking, Odd can you get my computer, and turn on the webcam, and call my parents!" Trinity commanded.

I sighed and went over to where Trinity's computer was. I then turned it on and the webcam, and called Trinity's parents on Skype, while I handed her the computer. "There, it's calling your parents."

"Thank you." Trinity took the computer from me.

"I am going to bring you some aspirin and a trash can, because in a little bit, you not going to feel so well." I joked.

"Very funny…" Trinity rolled her eyes.

_Trinity's POV_

My head started to become a little dizzy as I waited my mother to answer her webcam phone chat. After a few seconds more, her face appeared on my screen.

"_Hello Trinity, how are you?"_

"Why did you hide secret from me, mom, and a very important secret." I sighed.

"_What are you talking about Trinity?"_

"Please, do not play for me for dumb mother, the fact that you and dad kept the fact I had had a brother!" I slightly yelled.

"_Trinity, you are an…."_

"Dammit mother, he's right here, right in front of me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an only child mom."

Tristan had walked over towards I was sitting and sat beside me, so he could be in the webcam also. My mother had gasped; I could tell she was shocked.

"Yes, I ran into him at the club, he had a picture of you and dad." I explained. "How you two could keep this a secret from me, for twenty-two years, you kept my own twin brother from me!"

Soon then my father joined the web chat, he had the same expression on his face that my mother had on now. "Maybe you can explain then dad, why did you keep him from me. And why did you keep him from me….my own brother. How would you feel if I kept your own granddaughter or something from you for twenty-two years? How would you feel huh?"

"_Listen Trinity and Tristan, I know you two are wondering what is going on but here's the story alright. Your mother and I could not afford to take care of the both of you when you two were born, so we had to make a very tough choice. We only could take care of one of you. Your grandmother from Poland came over to help and she took Tristan over with her., while we had kept you in our hands. We really wanted to get you back Tristan, but we really didn't have the money, and when we did Trinity was already fifteen, and we didn't want to put the pressure."_

"So you are telling me right now at twenty-two thinks this is not pressure, I would have rather found out at fifteen that I was a twin rather than now, what you just said just pissed me off even more. I thought you two always told me I could talk to you about anything, that there would not be any secrets. Well what do you call this huh?" I said.

"I agree with Trinity, I was able to get in contact with you two when we finally had the proper technology in Poland since I was eighteen." Tristan agreed

I looked at my parents through the webcam. "Really, so not only did you keep him a secret but you refused to let him know about me. I don't even know my own parents anymore now."

"_Listen Trinity, this hurts us telling this too you, and to you too Tristan. We are sorry how this turned out."_

"Look, maybe in time I can forgive you guys, but right now. I can't so, goodbye." I said closing the webcam chat.

"Sorry this happened this way." Tristan patted my back.

I nodded my head. "No, it's your fault. You have a place to stay?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah, not my own place though. I stay with a couple of friends about forty minutes from here. But it's not really much, it's just until I find my own place."

I nodded my head. "Okay, you can stay here. We have a pull out on this couch."

Tristan nodded his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said grabbing some blankets from the closet and placed it on the couch. I suddenly felt dizzy, the alcohol must have been coming back to punish me for talking to my parents the way I did. Seconds later my head was in the trash can, the sickness leaving my stomach. I felt both Odd and Tristan comforting me. Odd held my hair back and rubbed my back, as Tristan just patted my shoulder lightly. After my sickness was done, I then headed off to bed, thinking how horrible this night had just ended.

_Meanwhile *Aelita's POV*_

Jeremy and I decided to head off to bed due to what happen between us and our friends. While Jeremy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, I was sitting up in the bed, thinking about what had happened with the fight. The thought kept running over and over though my head. Then the light bulb finally came on, I realized that I was being a jerk towards my friends, that Yumi was getting married first and that everything is crucial right now, I really don't deserve to be her chief bridesmaid, nor Trinity's. I missed having girl talks with them, my job really wasn't that loaded, and I could work at home if I wanted too. I decided to talk to the all my friends tomorrow, hopefully they would give me the time.

Seconds later Jeremy came into the room and got into the bed. "Hey Jeremy, I think we need to talk to the others."

"Why, did you see how they treated us tonight?" Jeremy looked over at me, and put his glasses on.

I nodded my head. "But, when you think about it, don't you think they have a reason for they talked to us the way they did."

"No, I actually do not see why." Jeremy answered.

"Don't you think we are being a little distant though? Because you've been busy with work, and I've been busy with work and planning the wedding and everything. I think we need some friend time. I noticed that we have been distant and that I want to hang out with them again" I sighed, knowing Jeremy was barley listening, his stubbornness was taking place right now.

"With friends who yell at you like that, who needs friends?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Jeremy with disbelief "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am serious." Jeremy glanced over at me, before reaching over to his nightstand, pulling out his book for work.

"Will you stop working for once huh? This is why our friends yelled at us." I said rather loudly.

Jeremy shut the book slightly, before looking over at me. "Look, the only reason why they were yelling is they were too busy thinking about their own wedding that's not important to me right now. The only thing that is important to me right now, is keeping my job."

I stared at Jeremy and nodded my head in disappointment. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Why?" Jeremy said, going back into his work book.

Did he just seriously ask that…why?

Anger quickly raged into me, one: I can't believe Jeremy put work over me and our wedding, two: he doesn't even care about the others anymore, just his stupid job that is taking over his life. But, I did something I would never imagine doing ever in my life, I never knew I could be so angry at someone before. "Just get out?" I said, as I took the book from Jeremy's lap and threw it in the hallway.

"What'd you do that for?" Jeremy asked me.

"For being a stubborn jerk that's why, for not listening to me, for saying your job was more important that anything in this world. If you love your job so much, why the hell are you marrying me, marry your freaking mother loving job! And saying you really don't give a crap about your friends anymore. Don't forget we risked our damn lives for you Jeremy, for god knows how many years now. Dang, Ulrich's father spent thousands and thousands of dollars for us, and this is how you treat him, and going back to what I said about risking our lives, you would have been dead right now if it wasn't for the others. So you really need to think about who you are pushing away."

"Really, you want to go back to the Lyoko past now. Okay here's the real story _princess. _If it wasn't for me you even wouldn't be here right now. If it wasn't for me you would have never met the others, if it wasn't for me you would still be stuck there, and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have your parents right now." Jeremy scolded.

I looked over at Jeremy with much disbelief, shock, and anger. "Just go."

"Fine I will."

Jeremy threw the covers off him and went into the hall, I followed him to the bedroom door, as he picked up the book, and he looked back over at me, with disappointing eyes.

"Get a job that won't take over your life okay? And get a job that would put me before your job. And get a job that would let you spend time with your friends. And get a freaking job that won't make you a butthole. And then learn not to be a stubborn asshole and say crap like that again. Ugh, I can't believe you just said that to me, I thought you were better than that, but I guess not." I yelled, and then slammed the door shut.

I can't believe that just happened, I never thought I would have to say that to Jeremy, but the truth hurts. I just spoke the truth. Excluding family, we really couldn't get nowhere in life without the one of more friends. And luckily grew up with four best friends, at least I hope they were still my friends. And now, I might have lost Jeremy due to our huge fight that happened. A few seconds ago I heard the apartment door slam shut. I crawled over into my bed, and buried my face into the pillow. My heart began to tear, I could feel it. My eyes were getting flooded with tears, until; they came rushing down like a waterfall.

_Meanwhile *Yumi's POV*_

Ulrich and I sat on the bed; I was cuddled up in his arms as he comforted me. I was still upset about tonight's events. My dad was cheating on my mother, and now I don't even know what is going to happen with them, if they are going to get divorce or not, if my dad is even going to mention this to my mother, if he doesn't all he could be doing is lying to her without the words being said. And the too leave my dad in the middle of the sidewalk drunk too, even though I was truly mad at him, I didn't want anything to happen to him either.

Then I find out Hiroki has got Milly pregnant. I don't know whether that is true or not, or if my dad was just saying that out of proportion, but why would he just say that out load though? This isn't good at all, my family is tearing apart slowly, with my parents, and my brother, and I am going to be an aunt at twenty something. What else can go wrong? I just wish I can go back to being young, where I didn't have to worry about any of this at all, I wouldn't dealing with this type of stress, stress where I have to take care of other adult who act their shoe sizes, and little brothers getting their girlfriends pregnant. I just wish I could be that fun careless girl I was then, and now, I am the woman that has to care about everything that is going on in her life. The woman that would eventually have to take care of her elderly parents, the one that would have to babysit from time to time for her brother. I just wish there was no such thing a drama or conflicts!

I had told Ulrich the whole story of what happened before I had become very upset again. He was very comforting in trying to calm me down, which I needed very much. But overall, I just hope none of this effects my wedding or anything that will happen in the future. After another few minutes, I finally calmed down.

"Are you a little better now?" Ulrich asked me, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes, I just don't want to think about it right now." I answered.

Ulrich nodded his head. "I hate seeing you this upset Yumes, it's just makes me upset. And makes me want to make you happy again, I don't want you to stress out, and breakdown over something that isn't your fault at all. Yes, this does have a major impact on you, but you can't control what actions people do. But what I'm trying to say is, don't work yourself over it. Yes, like I said, it's going to hurt you for a while for what happened. But, everything will work out in time."

I sighed and buried my head into Ulrich's chest. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I felt Ulrich place his lips on my forehead. "Well it's almost one in the morning, and we have to get your grandmother and my godmother today at the airport in a couple of hours, we should get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm nervous to meet your godmother, what is she like?" I asked, as I began to pull out my night clothes.

Ulrich put on his night clothes as well. "Well, she is tri-cultural. She mostly German, but she comes from a French and Japanese culture."

I smiled slightly. "That's cool, so she speaks it as well."

Ulrich thought for a second. "Nah, I doubt it. But, she has that motherly personality. And she is a youth pastor at a license priest."

"Wow, so she is very religious?" I asked as I got in the bed.

"Yes, very. She is also an amazing cook." Ulrich responded, and headed towards the bathroom.

"You forgot one more thing though." I said as he walked out.

"What?" Ulrich came back into the room with a confused face.

"What is her name?" I laughed slightly.

"Oh, it's Alice Rosemary Amelia Stern, she's married to my uncle Alphonse, but you'll see them later, my godmother is just coming early to help out and stuff." Ulrich answered, and then went into the bathroom, to brush his teeth. Seconds later he came back into the room and got into the bed. He cuddled up next to me, as he wrapped his arms around me as well. I sighed in his arms, getting closer to him. Once I closed my eyes, the drama events played over in my head with my father, it was like a never ending movie that wouldn't seem to come to an end.

7:00 AM

Sunday

Ulrich and I had woken up early this morning, to go pick up his godmother and my grandmother at _Le Bourget Airport. _Right now, we were sitting in front of the airport front doors; we have been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes now.

"It'll be nice if flights came on time." Ulrich said, as he relaxed in his seat.

I nodded my head in agreement, and looked out the window. "My grandmother should have taken an early flight; we know how long my hometown is away from here."

"Yeah, that took like thirteen hours." Ulrich said as he closed his eyes.

I also relaxed in my chair as a continued to look out the window for anybody recognizable. After another few minutes of waiting, I finally saw my grandmother walking out towards the airport doors. I smiled slightly as I got out the car door. "My grandmother is here."

Ulrich looked over as saw who I pointed to; he also got out the car, and followed me over towards her.

"Hello Nana." I smiled and walked over to her. She still looked great, clear glasses, little to some wrinkles, her very dark brown eyes, and greyish-silver hair. And she had blue shirt, black skirt, and black shoes.

"Hello Yumi, how are you?" My grandmother, Alisha smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and returned the hug back.

"Nana, I like you to meet Ulrich, my fiancé, and they special person I always talked about when I came over to Japan back in Kadic sometimes." I smiled and introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Alisha." Ulrich smiled, and held out his hand.

"Please boy, you are family now. You can give me a hug." My grandmother smiled, and pulled Ulrich into a hug. I smiled as the two hugged, happy that this was a great first impression on my grandmother, not that nothing was going to happen anyway, but just so she knows that I picked a good one.

"I will help you with your bag." Ulrich offered, and took her bags to the trunk of the car.

"Wow dear, you picked a good one." My Nana smiled over at me. "He's a strong one, and he has the proper manners."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's why I love him. He's the best."

"Well, Yumi Chan, I am hungry, a long flight here in France is no fun." My Nana said walking over to the car. Ulrich opened the door for her as she walked over to the car.

"Thank you dear boy" My Nana smiled and patted Ulrich's shoulder.

"You are very welcome." Ulrich said, as he shut the door, after she was fully in the car.

Ulrich then turned towards me and smiled. "So, how'd I do for first impressions?"

"My Nana loves you already." I responded.

"Hm, that's good." Ulrich said. "Speaking of which hear comes my godmother, I call her aunt so, you can just call her Mrs. Stern."

Ulrich pointed to a woman about my height, she had brown eyes, and red hair that looks like it was just done. She wore an orange and white shirt that red _Trust in Faith and Trust in God._ Along with that she wore blue bellbottoms

"I would feel like I am talking to your mom." I laughed slightly.

Ulrich laughed as well. "Hello Aunt Alice, how are you."

"Hello Ulrich, I'm doing very well. And you." Alice asked Ulrich.

"I'm doing just fine, Aunt Alice, I would like for you to meet my fiancé, Yumi." Ulrich pointed.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Stern, I heard so much about you." I shook Ulrich's godmother's hand.

"It a pleasure meeting you as well Yumi. And I also heard so much about you as well. You are the wonderful, Yumi that everyone loves."

I giggled, and glanced over at Ulrich knowing he said that to his aunt. "Thank you ma'am, would you like help with your bags?"

"Uh actually, I'll take those." Ulrich said as he picked up his godmother's bags and put them in the trunk as well.

"Well Mrs. Stern, I would like you to meet my grandmother Alisha." I opened the door on the other side of the car and allowed Mrs. Alice and my grandmother get to know each other.

"So, they seem to be getting along pretty well." Ulrich told me as I walk towards he back of the car, noticing the two were already laughing about something.

"That's a good sign then." I smiled.

Ulrich was about to put the trunk to the car down, before I stopped him for a second.

"What you need something?" Ulrich asked.

I smiled over at Ulrich, and leaned towards him. "I sure do." I said before I placed my lips upon his. I felt Ulrich smile under the kiss, as he gently placed his hand on the back on my neck pulling me closer to him. I then slightly pulled away from him. "I just wanted to do that, because we aren't going to be able to do that for a while."

Ulrich sighed as he closed the trunk. "Yes, sadly"

We then both got inside the care and headed off to IHOP for breakfast.

With Trinity and Odd *Trinity's POV*

I woke up early the next morning with the worst headache ever. I looked over towards my nightstand and saw that there were two aspirin pills sitting on my nightstand, along with a glass of water. I smiled knowing Odd had already placed it out for me to take, which I did. I looked back over and noticed he was still sleeping, heavily.

Seconds later I remembered everything that has happened, the fight with my parents, the fight with Jeremy and Aelita, and finding out I had a twin brother. What else could go wrong?

After I had got up out of the bed, I walked into the kitchen, and smelled pancakes. I noticed that Tristan was cooking pancakes for what seemed like a family of twenty.

"Hey, are you feeding the community or what?" I laughed slightly.

Tristan looked over at me. "Oh, sorry, I'm just so used to cooking for four people."

"I didn't know you cooked." I said as I grabbed a plate.

"Well, you basically don't know anything about me." Tristan laughed.

"That would make since, we only met the other night." I smiled as I grabbed some pancakes.

"I smell food." Odd said sleepily, as he came into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled walking towards Odd for a kiss.

"Ugh, sick breath, you gotta brush those teeth. Tongue too." Odd poked my stomach.

"Very funny Odd" I rolled my eye and walked over towards the table. Tristan sat on the couch and turned the TV to the sports channel. Odd sat down at the table with me. "So what are you doing today?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I ate my pancakes. "I might just get to know my brother today for a little while, then you and I can hang out some if you would like."

"Yeah sure, you want me to leave or are you going to go?" Odd asked.

"I'll just take him around I guess, we'll go to like…my favorite place." I smiled.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Keep going there, you are going to end up like the energizer bunny."

"Stop making fun of me, okay." I laughed.

"Sure, after you brush your puke syrup breath." Odd ate another bite of his pancake.

"Okay, at least my name isn't Odd." I joked

"No, you didn't just go there." Odd smiled at me.

"Well, you shouldn't make fun of me." I said, and then I turned to my brother. "We're going to go out okay; I'll take you around Paris and stuff."

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah sure thing"

I soon finished up my pancakes and headed towards the shower to get ready for my day. It was bound to be interesting with a little bit of awkwardness too. While I was in the shower I kept thinking about calling my parents to apologize for my behavior, but my another side of me wouldn't dare call my parents for keeping a secret from me like that. But, I knew at some point, that I would have to call them, because I never know when something bad could happen, and those last words that I said to them would be those last words, and those last words would be something I would regret. After arguing with myself, I decided I was going to call them tonight.

After I had dressed for the day and took care of my hygiene, I walked back out into the room and told Tristan he can do what he needed to do. Another few minutes passes, Tristan and I were out in streets walking around Paris.

"So how long you have been in France?" I asked as we walked.

"Uh, I actually just moved out here after school, so just about a few weeks ago." Tristan answered.

"We came out here my junior year." I responded. "So, what was Poland like?"

"Well since I lived with our grandmother on mom's side. It was long stages of boring, I lived like an hour away from the school, and about two hours away from the city. We just lived in a small town with the necessary things like a grocery store, pharmacy, hospital, a couple of fast food joints, and some retail stores, other than that, nothing at all." Tristan explained. "What was Maine like?"

"Uh very cold" I laughed. "In the summer it was pretty cool but in the winter, need to load up on the layered clothes. But we lived in the suburbs; we pretty much lived near everything. The schools were alright I guess, but Maine was also kinda boring."

Tristan nodded his head. "How'd you meet Odd?"

I smiled. "He was on vacation with his friends, who are also my friends now, but he needed a partner on a ride, because it was five of them, and four of the already had the hots for each other and they were paired up. So, basically I was a single rider, and he was a single rider, and then after the ride we just bonded."

Tristan laughed. "That's one way to meet somebody."

I nodded my head and smiled. "What about you, and girls in your life?"

Tristan nodded his head and looked down at the ground. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Her name was Jordan Nowak, we dated for two years, and I loved her to death. But, when we came back from church that evening, it happened to a party going on, and a drunk hit on her side of the car, while I was driving. She passed away two years ago." Tristan sighed

I gasped. "I am so sorry Tristan."

"Thank you." He said looking down. I felt bad about asking that question, I don't know what I would do if I lost Odd.

Tristan and I stayed silent for a little while, just giving him sometime to himself from that question I asked.

"But, even though it was two years ago. We all have to move on right, I think she would want that." Tristan slightly smiled at me. "I will always still love her though."

"I think she would want you to be happy." I looked over at him.

"Yes, I had time to replenish myself over the past years, and I've finally came down to my senses after months of talking to a consular and everything." Tristan replied. "But, I think we should leave that topic. Um, where do you work?"

"I'm actually an elementary school teacher for first graders." I answered.

"Wow, that's amazing. Of course, I am a bartender." Tristan said.

"That's not a bad job, you get paid right?" I said.

"Yeah, more than a trash dumper" Tristan joked.

"Then, you're good." I said, after another few seconds of quietness, and idea came into my head, I wanted to do something great for my brother since I haven't saw him, well I never saw him so I wanted to do something nice. But, hopefully it wouldn't come off too strong.

"Hey Tristan?" I asked

"What's up?" Tristan turned towards me.

"Um, hopefully this won't come out the wrong way, but how would you feel if I introduce you to my third girlfriend?" I asked. (A/N Not literally girlfriend….like girls you know what I mean, like your best friend in the world!)

Tristan thought for a minute. "Uh sure, that'll me nice."

"Okay cool, um, her name I Selena Ambrose." I mentioned.

Tristan nodded his head. "So, you are going to play hook-up now."

"No, I just want you to meet a my best friend who is also from Maine, but she moved out her when she was ten, and we stayed close with letters and stuff, and she just got out of a bad relationship, and is looking for a brand new one." I explained.

"Okay, well what does she look like?" Tristan asked.

"You'll find out later, she's our working at the volunteer for a charity right now to help build houses for the homeless, so how about we go visit her?" I smiled.

Tristan started to tense up a little bit. "I'm getting sort of shy now, I get nervous sometimes, especially if she is someone I could like."

I smile. "Come on let's go meet up with her then."

_Meanwhile with Aelita in her POV_

I had just woken up from my sleep, to find out Jeremy wasn't sleeping next to me nor was he in the apartment. I remembered the huge fight that we had got into the other night about this morning. We both said something that shouldn't have been. All I want right now, is just to apologize to him for overacting, but I really would like to talk to my friends. I sighed and picked up my phone, calling both Yumi first.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Yumi, _it's_ me Aelita."

"_Oh hey…"_

"Are you busy right now?"

"_I'm not at home busy, but I'm on the way to breakfast. Why?"_

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my actions, for the way I acted towards you and Trinity. I was just getting caught up. And I really hope we are still friends."

"_Well of course we are still friends; we will never stop being friends. And I'm sorry too."_

"So we are cool again?"

"_Yes we are, but look I with some family right now. I'll catch up with you later."_

"Okay, and thanks again Yumi."

"_No problem. Talk to you later."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye"_

I then hung up on Yumi's then called Trinity, it took a couple of rings for her to pick up, but at least she answered it.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Trin, its Aelita I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but, I would like to apologize to you for my actions. The way I was its unexplainable how I just took my anger out on you and Yumi. And I hope in some time you can forgive me."

"_I don't know I have to think about that…"_

"I completely understand."

"_I forgive you girl, you are my best friend."_

"Thank you Trinity."

"_You're welcome, but hey we seriously have to catch up. Me, you, and Yumi! We have some stuff of stuff to fill you in on."_

"Okay maybe later when you guys aren't busy."

"_Sure thing, um we'll see if we can get a girl night tonight over at my place."_

"Okay cool, because I need you guys help also."

"_Okay we'll talk about it later, but I need both hands on the wheel right now. I'm driving."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"_Kay, bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the call with Trinity and sighed, wondering where Jeremy was right now. Just wishing her was here with me. I feel really bad about our fight, I never wanted us to fight, even at this time of our engagement. I walked to the kitchen in the apartment and fixed me a plate of oatmeal. It took at least a minute for it took fix, but it was finally done.

I took the bowl and placed it on the table and ate in silence. I was so used to Jeremy and I having our conversations at the table with no television on, or any distractions, we would plan out what we are doing for the rest of the week, work, and other things that are important. The silence started to get to me before I finally cracked and turned the television channel to ABC, to watch _Good Morning France. _Nothing much was going on in the world right now as we spoke, but they was going to be a major thunderstorm later that might produce hail and heavy winds, and rain. And this was to happen around in the afternoon.

"Well, there goes my chance of going out at noon." I sighed, as I looked at my phone again. It was a picture of Jeremy and I. Oh, how much I have missed Jeremy.

After I finished eating, the door started to unlock. I turned around to see who was going to walk through the door, but it was pretty obvious who it was going to be. It was indeed: Jeremy.

"I'm just coming to get something's and I'll be out." Jeremy said, barely looking at me.

"Wait, can we talk. Please?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

Jeremy slowly nodded his head and walked over towards where I was sitting.

"Look…."

"No Aelita, I already know what you are going to say. And you were right, right about everything. About my job, what you said to me, just everything. I'm sorry for snapping on you. And I'm sorry for letting my job get the best of me. Odd was just talking to me outside in the hall and talked some since into my head. He even heard us auguring too, but overall I'm sorry Aelita. I never meant to hurt you." Jeremy apologized, looking right into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too." I said honestly into Jeremy's eyes. "And please don't leave either."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy smiled, as he pulled me into an embrace.

I embraced him back. "Let's never fight again."

"Agreed, and by the way I made a call to the office." Jeremy said.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Well, I quit there." Jeremy confessed.

"What? Why would you do that?" I exclaimed.

"I had a long thought about it, and decided it was taking over my life. So, I am getting a new job." Jeremy explained.

"And what job were you thinking about getting?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about becoming a Pediatrician." Jeremy answered.

"You want to help out children and teens?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it would be pretty good." Jeremy confessed.

"Wait, I don't understand. Was this the plan the whole time, the boys help out with family and children? Ulrich's a _family _lawyer, Odd is a social worker for _child _services, and you want to be a doctor for _children_." I asked. "But you would have to go back to school to be that."

"Yes I know, but it's better than my old job." Jeremy confessed.

"That's true, well might as well search for a school now then." I said, as I pulled my laptop out.

"Let's get to searching then." Jeremy smiled as he pulled me in his lap. It felt great to be back in his arms.

_Meanwhile with Yumi and Ulrich *Normal POV*_

8:56 AM

Still Sunday

Yumi, my godmother Alice, Yumi's Grandmother Alisha, and Ulrich, just arrived at the third IHOP this morning. There were so many filled up on this Sunday morning due to all the people coming from a church service or most of them are early risers and decided to have a lazy Sunday morning and come here. It took twenty minutes for a booth for us to clear up, but luckily the food doesn't take that long to fix and we have all you can eat pancakes.

"So, how is the wedding planning coming along?" Alice, Ulrich's godmother asked the couple.

"It's coming along really well. Actually tomorrow Ulrich is going tux fitting and I am going dress fitting. And then we are going cake shopping, all along with the wedding favors, selecting the flowers and everything." Yumi explained.

"That's great, soon next thing you know, you and my godson will be married." Alice smiled. "A wedding is such a wonderful thing, when two people unite for love. And this is a wonderful thing because I am tri-cultural and I am big on all the religion."

"I know, Ulrich has told me about that." Yumi smiled, and looked over at Ulrich who began to drink is orange juice.

"The biggest thing the age when you was going is I hope you two remained respectful enough of your religions, I hope you two are celibate." Alice looked at us both, causing Ulrich to slightly cough over his orange juice.

"Are you okay boy?" Alice looked over at Ulrich.

Ulrich nodded his head and drank a little more of his juice so it could calm down the coughing.

"Yes my dears, we have to remain faithful to our customs, sex before marriage is a shame, especially in your young years, and there is plenty of time for abstinence." Alisha agreed.

Ulrich and Yumi glanced at each other, and then back at their relatives.

"Yes, we are celibate. There is no way we want to disappoint you all." Ulrich spoke. Yumi looked over at him, who gave her a 'tell them' look.

Yumi looked back over at the two women. "Yes, we have to remain faithful, right?"

"Of course my dears, I knew you wouldn't disappoint." Alisha smiled.

Ulrich and Yumi sighed as they looked their menus, deciding on what to order to shrug off the lie they just had told to two of the very religious people they know. Not only that, but Yumi's dad was also big on sex before marriage as he mentioned that to Yumi the other night. But, both Ulrich and Yumi thought the same thing _what they do not know, won't hurt them._

Everyone at the table ordered the same thing with the exception of different style pancakes, and since this IHOP had just opened, everyone decided to order the Pick-A-Pancake Combo. Since this IHOP was not doing the all you can eat pancakes yet. In our meal everyone would receive two eggs, which everyone ordered scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. As for the pancakes: Ulrich had ordered strawberry banana pancakes, Yumi had ordered chocolate chip pancakes, Yumi's grandmother ordered double blueberry pancakes, and Ulrich's godmother ordered original buttermilk. Luckily since this IHOP just opened, there were free refills on orange juice. (A/N **don't you wish you could get refills at some places that don't do that. I mean, I love me some orange juice, without pulp)**

"So how is the family Yumi Chan?" Alisha asked her granddaughter.

Yumi looked over at her. "It's going great, everyone is fine as well."

"How is your brother?" Alisha asked.

"Um, Hiroki is doing just fine; he is coming up on his senior year and….." Yumi's face went blank as she saw her brother and Milly outside of the restaurant they were in.

"Yumi are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I just saw a friend of ours outside, excuse me for a second." Yumi said as she went out the restaurant. Ulrich eyes followed Yumi as she noticed she was walking towards her brother. Ulrich decided to keep his godmother and Yumi's grandmother busy while she went outside for a minute.

_With Yumi *Yumi POV*_

"Hiroki what are you doing here?" I asked as I met up with him.

"Well, hello to you too." Hiroki laughed.

"Hello Yumi." Milly waved, she had grown over the past years, her short red hair, was now long red hair, she had very dark green eyes, she was a little bit short then me, but we could still look eye-to-eye, she had on dark blue fitted jeans, a white shirt that seemed a little big on her, and sandals.

"Hello Milly, it's nice to see you. But, can I talk to my brother for a little bit?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure… I'll just find a seat inside." Milly said, leaving me and Hiroki outside.

"What do you want to talk about sis?" Hiroki asked.

"I saw dad the other night." I started.

"What, where, dad was working late last night at his office." Hiroki looked at me.

I nodded my head and looked back up at my brother, who used to once be shorter than me. "Well, he wasn't then, he was at the club I was at last night, and he was….well you are old enough to understand this now. He was having dry sex with her at the club, and him and I got into a huge fight. But did he make it home?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "No, not last night, but early this morning he did…."

I rolled my eyes and sighed sadly. "What did mom do?"

"She didn't take it too well; they aren't talking at this minute because dad was too tired to listen. Yumi, do you think mom and dad are going to get a divorce?" Hiroki sat down on the curb of the street.

I sighed and sat next to him. "Let's hope not, okay? Yes, father made the stupidest mistake of his life, but I guess we all make mistakes. But, if they do, there's nothing we can do about it."

Hiroki sighed and looked down at the ground. I looked at him as he did. "Can I ask you something Hiroki?"

He nodded his head and looked over at me with questioning eyes. "Yeah sure"

I glanced over at Milly who was sitting inside IHOP waiting, and then I looked back over at Hiroki. "Is Milly pregnant?"

Hiroki stared at me for a second then he slowly nodded his head. "Yes she is, she's eight weeks in."

I sighed and looked away from him. "Hiroki, I thought you were better than that. Remember what I told you, because mom and dad weren't going to talk this with you, so I had to over the phone. Use protection or don't have it at all, you are too young to be a dad in high school, and you are not even in your senior year yet. You have the rest of your life to have babies, but not now."

"That's what Milly and I were talking about an abortion." Hiroki stated before I cut him off.

"You know how I feel about abortions Hiroki, you're basically murdering a life, your and Milly brought they child in the world, the least thing you could do is let him or her live their life. You can do the alternative, go to Odd and talk about the adoption plans" I said. "Please Hiroki, I know this is your choice, but you are basically a murderer yourself, if you take away this baby."

Hiroki nodded his head. "Milly and I talked about it."

"Well, I have to go back inside, and one thing if you want to eat here, it's probably not the best idea to sit around me." I mentioned.

"Why?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm eating breakfast with Ulrich, and his godmother is here, and our Nana is here." I said as I started to walk back into IHOP.

"Oh, crap. Uh, I'll just eat somewhere else, and I'll catch Nana later, is she staying at your apartment?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I'll just catch all of you later then, I'm just going to take Milly somewhere else." Hiroki said.

I nodded my head and pulled him into a hug. "You'll get through this okay? And if you need any help, I'm here."

Hiroki hugged me back. "Thank you for understanding Yumi."

"Well, that's what I'm here for right, now get outta her before Nana catches you and we both be given those 'shameful' eyes." I said as I walked back into IHOP and sat down at the table with everyone, as the food had just arrived a few seconds ago.

**(A/N This chapter is so freaking long haha, it's already at 9,252 words, and I love how all this is coming up, and if you noticed I used some of your ideas in there, sorry I couldn't mention it but I'm sure you'll notice it, those ideas really helped a lot, and I'm not even halfway done with this, there is still plenty more to go so keep on reading)**

_With Trinity and Tristan *Trinity's POV*_

I had just pulled up in a community that was starting to be built up, the name of the community was called "Harborshire", but the charity building these houses and stores were called "Community for the Hard".

"And here we are, I know you see like so much dirt and everything, but this community is going to be great!" I mentioned, as I parked. I scanned the houses that were being built until my eyes finally landed upon who I was looking for. "Ready to go meet her?"

"Which is she?" Tristan looked around.

"You'll see in a few seconds, now get out the car." I said as I turned the car off and got out, shutting the door behind me. "Just follow me."

Tristan did as I said and followed me to the house that was being built. We finally was up at the house, I told Tristan to stay outside the construction work, as I walked in to get my friend.

I walked up to my friend Selena; she had changed so much since I last saw her. She had curly auburn hair that stopped an inch below her shoulders, but it was pinned up in a ponytail. She had a light green iris with small amounts of brown eye color, and of course, she always kept her skin slightly tanned, she was never pale in her life. She was my height 5'7, and she wore a yellow comfortable fitting shirt, dark blue shorts, and white sneakers.

"So, this is what you do now?" I smiled, as I said behind Selena, who turned around and looked at me for a second.

"Oh my god, Trinity?" Selena grinned.

"Yes, it's me!" I smiled back.

Selena ran and hugged me "Girl, how have you been, we haven't talked in a minute?"

"It's been great, but living this adult life is crazy." I said.

"Tell me about it, like people are freaking assholes in this world, and jerks, and it's never ending?" Selena said. "I'm so angry at you, I thought you were going to visit me after university, I mean we only went to the same school, but we barely saw each other because of the huge campus."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I promise we will keep in so much contact you will get tired of me." I laughed. "But, guess what I found out."

Selena looked at me with mysterious eyes. "You know I don't guess things Trin."

"I have a twin brother." I confessed.

Selena looked at me with shocked eyes. "What since when?"

"I ran into him at the club, and I called my parents, and we have the same parents. I just found out last night." I answered.

"Damn girl, but is he hot?" Selena asked.

"That's another reason why I am here; I want to introduce you two." I grabbed Selena's wrist and took her towards my brother.

"What, he's here?" Selena asked, as we walked up on my brother.

"Tristan this is Selena my best friend, Selena this is Tristan my twin brother." I introduced the two. But, it seems as if they didn't hear me, they were looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hi, it's ah…nice to meet you, Selena." Tristan held out his hand.

"It's nice meeting you too, Tristan." Selena slightly smiled up at him, which caused Tristan to blush.

"So, uh. I'm going to leave you two alone, and I'm going to run out and do some errands." I said.

"Um, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, he can help you out with the house." I answered.

"You like building houses?" Selena looked back up at my brother.

"I uh, did some stuff with it, yeah." Tristan responded.

"Cool, I'm actually the interior designer and stuff…" Selena looked down.

"That's cool, I actually like building things." Tristan said.

"Then we could use an extra person, that is, if you want to join." Selena pointed.

Tristan blushed. "Sure, I would love to…join."

"Okay, um just pick up some safety gloves and your equipment, and then we can get started. We're um trying to finish up this house, for ah, another homeless family by seven." Selena said.

"Alright, thank you." Tristan said, walking towards the big white tent that stood on the driveway of the house.

"Girl, I freaked out, did I say something stupid?" Selena babbled.

"No, actually you didn't." I smiled. "Like I said I'm going to run some errands, you want me to pick my bro up or do you want to drop him off he stays at my apartment."

"No, I'll drop him off, don't let me stop you." Selena assured.

"Alright, well, I am going to call you later to see how it went, okay?" I said as I walked towards my car.

"Okay, it was nice seeing yah girlie!" Selena waved.

"Nice seeing you too." I said as I pulled off onto the road.

3:00 PM

Still Sunday

_Yumi's POV (A/N Sorry guys, don't have ideas for Jerem."y and Aelita yet.)_

Right now Ulrich, my grandmother, and I were all in Ulrich's and me apartment. Ulrich's godmother stays in a hotel a mile away, she went there to take a nap after her long flight, my grandmother had also decided to take a nap as well in our bedroom, that I insisted she took for right now. My grandmother wanted to stop by my father, her son house, but I told her we can leave after the storm passes by, if it even passes by. Ulrich and I were not sitting on the couch in each other's arms, just looking out of the window.

"This morning has been interesting." I stated.

"It has, you know what I am wondering?" Ulrich ran his fingers though my hair.

"What is that?" I looked up at him.

"Why is everyone worried about our sex life?" Ulrich laughed.

I giggled as well. "I have no clue, first my dad asked, then our relatives."

"I remember when it was our first time, we was like so nervous and scared." Ulrich said quietly.

"I know, it was back at the Hershey Hotel." I remembered. "I remembered that the phone rang every time we kissed too."

Ulrich laughed. "Yes it did, that was funny."

"No it wasn't it was so annoying." I laughed too, and then I noticed the scar that still lay upon my elbow from when I had fell out of the tree at Ulrich's house, because of that Raine person had knocked down the ladder. I then sighed and started to think if that would happen again, my mind just started to mix things together, from what is happening with my parents, and all the drama that happened at school, just seem to mix together.

I wished I wasn't thinking about the past right now, but it just wouldn't leave my mind. A tear had slid down my face, and onto Ulrich's shirt.

"Are you okay Yumi?" Ulrich looked down to look at me. "Yumi, are you crying?"

I leaned up from Ulrich and wiped my tears away. "No, my eyes are just watery."

Ulrich stared at me. "You are a horrible liar Yumi, come on tell me what is on your mind."

"No, really, it's nothing Ulrich." I said, with a sad voice.

"It's something bothering you though, and I just want to know so I can help you out." Ulrich sighed.

I glanced over at him, and then I looked at my hands. "It's just everything that is happening okay."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"With my parents, my father, everything, the past at Kadic just everything" I explained. "I'm just scared."

Ulrich thought for a second until he realized what I was talking about. "Yumi nothing like that is going to us."

I sighed and looked the other way. Ulrich put his arm around my waist. "Yumi, I promise, I am not going ever have something like that happen to us."

I pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. "I just I don't know if I could do this, need to think for a minute, maybe for a while."

Ulrich came over towards me, and stood in front of me. "Do what? What do you need to think about? Yumi I love you, and I never want to leave by your side ever!"

"That's probably what my father said to my mother, but he was having fun with another woman." I rolled my eyes. "He never really loved my mother."

"Well I'm not you father! Okay, I'm a completely different person than your father, why would I go out to do something like that, huh please tell me that." Ulrich looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I am not attractive anymore, maybe I would get boring, maybe you want you independence, maybe you are confused, for the fun of it, or for sexual pleasure." I expressed.

Ulrich looked down at me and chuckled a little bit, which seemed to anger me.

"I glad you find this funny." I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I'm not laughing because this is funny, because it's not. I told you this a thousand times and I still tell you this now! You are the most beautiful person in the world Yumi, and I know I am not confused because I wouldn't have spent six years with you Yumi. I've been in love with you since eighth grade, and I am still madly in love with you. And I can't get bored of you, because every time we are together, I always have fun, when I'm not with you I'm completely out of my mind crazy bored. Even when I'm hanging out with the guys or I'm at work, you don't know how much I am thinking about you, you don't know how much I want to be with you at that very moment Yumi. And there is no way I want independent, you know how long people been waiting for their one true love, I found it at an early age! Yumi it took me years to confess my love to you, about three years or so trying to say what I am saying to you right now. Yumi I need you in my life, you are the most important person in my life right now, and you will forever be the most important person in my life. And I know this isn't the right time to say this and it's a little provocative but I will never lose my sexual satisfaction with you. I mean I can't I can't imagine having sex with another woman. The only person I want to make love with is you. I'm the only one for you, I'm your Yumi." Ulrich explained. "Yumi, I just need you to keep your trust in me okay, I need you to be able to know that I will never leave your side, to know that I will always be here if you need something to talk about, I will always be here to listen to you, talk to you, care for you, love you, take care of you, make sure everything is going the way you would like, I always want to be sure that you are happy Yumi. Now I really hope you are soaking this all in into your brain and your heart Yumi, because every word I am say, it is the truth, this is coming my heart, and I am not saying this whole thing just to phase you out or anything. Because I mean every word of it, I wouldn't just make this up at the top of my head. Geese, I don't even know what guy would give this speech to their fiancé or the person they love, unless they truly love them. And you know I truly care for you Yumi and I love you with all my heart Yumi, I never want to lose you." Ulrich finished, looking straight into my eyes.

Tears had formed into his eyes as he spoke; I could tell he was afraid of losing me at that very moment, I could tell he meant every word of what he said. I pulled Ulrich into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Please Yumi; don't scare me like that again." Ulrich pleaded into the hug.

"I won't, I promise. I love you." I pulled away slightly to look into Ulrich's face. I wiped the couple of tears that had fallen from his face.

"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich placed his forehead gently on mine. I slowly leaned up and placed my lips upon his. Ulrich placed wrapped his arms around my waist, as wrapped my arms around his neck, while my hands ran through his hair. My tongue slipped into Ulrich's mouth, as his did the same. The kiss lasted several long seconds until we pulled away slightly, we could still feel each other's breath.

Ulrich smiled down at me as I returned the smile. He placed his lips on mine again; I smiled under kiss and pulled him closer to me, as our lips swayed along with each other's. Ulrich then let go of my lips, and then placed his on my neck. I started to give in on Ulrich's kissing, this felt so right, so perfect. I then pulled away slightly, and smirked.

"I am going to take a bubble bath." I said, as I slowly walked out of his embrace.

"Okay, I'll just wait out here." Ulrich responded, as he scratched the back of his head. Right when Ulrich said what he said a loud thunder clap sounded, along with a bright flash of lightening, it was also raining very hard, so hard you couldn't see across the street.

"Are you sure?" I said as I grabbed Ulrich's hand and led him to the bathroom with me. Ulrich smirked, and shut the door, behind him locking it.

_Meanwhile with Odd and his job *_Odd's POV*

On a Sunday, I was called into work. For I have no idea why. Trinity had dropped me off at the office while we were strolling around town. My boss was working today as well, along with some other coworkers. I walked towards my desk and saw that Eoin was sitting there along with a woman sitting beside him.

"Hello." I said as I sat down at my desk, then I noticed there was a CASE 3 ADOTPTION, on my desk.

"Hello Odd, this is my wife Katie." Eoin introduced.

"Hello, my name is Odd." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Odd." Katie shook my hand.

"So, you two are thinking about adopting?" I asked.

"Yes, we just really would like a child in our lives that we could raise up." Katie smiled.

I returned the smile. "We I am here to do that."

Eoin and Katie smiled as I started to get the paperwork straight. "Okay so the first step you have to do is you will need to study and research information about the France Adoption program policy and services, and then you will both fill out your own application to join this agency. During the application, you will submit the agency the application and a fee."

Eoin and Kate nodded their heads. "Yes, we understand."

"Here are you applications that you fill out, the fee and everything in on the back, and one you are done with application send it right in the mail, and you will go right into step two for adoption. You will also get a notice when you application has been received." I explained. "I will briefly go into step two, but not as much, but when we are directly in step two, we will go into it more. In step two you will receive adoption materials that will need to be completed back to France Adoptions."

"Thank you so much Odd, this really means a lot to us." Eoin stated

"Yes it does." Katie added.

"Anything to help a deserving family" I smiled. "What age are you thinking about adopting?"

"Probably a single digit aged child." Eoin answered.

I nodded my head. "And are you thinking about a boy or a girl?"

"Maybe I would like a boy." Katie answered.

"I would like a boy as well, but whatever God blesses us with we will take." Eoin smiled.

"I couldn't agree anymore." I smiled. Eoin, Katie, and I talked a little more about the adoption steps, until it was time for them to run some errands around and Katie had to go back to work as well. I called Trinity and told her that she didn't need to come pick me up out during the storm, and that I would wait in the office until it calmed down.

I then started to think about starting a family soon after Trinity and I would get married. I then thought back to where the group and I was in Hawaii, and the lady would could see the future told each of us would have three kids. I kept wondering in my head over and over again if that was going to happen. And if so, how would all this work out, and would I even be ready to be a father to three kids, but what if they're all grown up and I can't live without them, I hope have at least a boy and a girl, a boy so I could watch sports and play video games with. And a girl so I could call her daddy's little girl, and everything.

After while of thinking my phone started to ring, I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Odd, it's your mom."_

"Hey mom, how are you."

"_I'm doing okay son, how are you?"_

"I'm doing just fine."

"_That's good, I have some news for you Odd."_

My heart had dropped, whenever somebody says they have news for somebody, it's never good, and I mean, never. "What happen?"

"_Odd, your sister Pauline, is in a coma."_

My heart had dropped. "What?"

"_A drunk driver hit her car on her side, Odd."_

I sighed sadly and placed my hand on my face. This absolutely sucks, why can't drunk people just learn not to drive drunk, they are risking innocent lives of other people, they might as well be called a murderer. Now, they put my sister in a coma.

"_Odd, we need you home as soon as you can."_

I nodded my head. "Okay, I try to get a flight soon."

"_Okay, I'm going to call you later for updates on her."_

"Yes, please do mom."

"_Alright, goodbye Odd"_

"Bye mom."

I hung up my cell phone and buried my head in my arms, life sucks sometimes.

_Meanwhile with Jeremy and Aelita_

Jeremy's POV

After hours of searching for a graduate for me to attend, I finally picked one out. I would be started a week after Aelita and I get married. I am extremely happy that Aelita and I solved our differences; now all I had to do was solve my differences with my pals. Knowing them they probably wouldn't give me the time of day for what I did to them. I decided to stop by their apartment later tonight, I decided to go later because it is still early in the day, and I wouldn't know what they are doing, but I doubt they would do anything outside considering it was still a vicious storm going on outside.

As for right now Aelita and I are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, while watching the movie we were feeding each other popcorn and shared a smoothie that Aelita had just made. It was a fresh cherry smoothie that we haven't drunk yet.

"Let's see how good my smoothie tastes." Aelita said sticking two straws into the cup, and leaned the cup over towards me, we both took a sip of the smoothie. It was absolutely delicious. I kept drinking it as Aelita jerked away from the cup, her face started to turn red as well as her breathing start to go short. Then it clicked in my mind, Aelita was allergic to cherries.

"Alright Aelita, I need you keep calm okay, I know this is bad, but this hospital is five minutes away, we are leaving now." I said as I picked up Aelita and ran out the apartment. I quickly ran outside in the pouring down rain towards the car, I put Aelita in the passenger seat from the driver's side, and then I quickly turned the car on and rushed quickly but safely down the road towards the hospital. In less than two minutes I arrived at the hospital, I parked outside of the emergency door, and honked my car horn warning doctors and nurses to come out, which they did, they quickly took her from the passenger car door, and into the hospital on the gurney.

I watched in horror of what was going on, I hope Aelita would survive this. This was my entire fault, if I only knew what she was allergic too, I only been dating her for six years, and I don't even know what she is allergic too. I parked my car in the nearest park and ran inside of the hospital.

I had asked where Aelita was, but they had said they were still working on her in the ER. I paced back and forth in waiting room. For any type of news, I just hoped it would be the good news.

This really made me think about my life and what had happen with my friends. Life is too short to fight and argue, because you never know what could happen to that person at any moment. Because if you do if fight with everyone you know, or distance yourself from your friends, and argue with the one you love. They will mostly not be there in a bad situation you are in.

After another few moments of waiting a doctor finally came out to greet me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Katie O'Brien." Dr. Katie O'Brien introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm the fiancé of Aelita Stones." I responded.

"Very well, I am here to say that Ms. Stones survived our treatment, you brought her hear just in time before her breathing passages closed, we are going hear for a couple more hours then she is free to go home." Dr. Katie O'Brien explained.

"Oh thank you Dr. Katie." I smiled.

"You are very welcome." Dr. Katie returned the smile. "Just keep her away from cherries."

"Yes doctor I will." I said honestly. "I hope not to grow through that ever again."

Dr. Katie nodded her head. "I hope not either, you are free to see her if you like, and she is in room 540."

"Thank you." I said, as I walked past the doctor and towards Aelita's hospital room. When it finally seemed like forever in a long narrow, very tall ceiling, and modern hallway. I arrived at room 540. It's amazing how hospitals upgraded their style, than the regular old white walls and floors. No, this hospital was colorful and very warming environment. But, don't get this hospital fooled by what it looks like. This hospital is the best one in all of France. It was awarded the _N double L_ award, which stands for _Never Lost Lives; _they won this award every year.

When I walked into Aelita's hospital room, I saw that she was still sitting up in the hospital bed, looking at the medium sized plasma television on the wall. When she turned her head and noticed me, she smiled. I returned the smile and ran towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you survived Aelita, I was so scared, and I thought I was going to lose you." I cried. "Aelita I love you so much, and I never want to lose you. I never want us to have a huge fight again. I just realized that life was too short to be fighting. Aelita I'm so sorry."

Aelita hugged me back and patted my back. "It's not your fault Jeremy, at least you realize what I had said before when we had our fight, and our friends do matter."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm going to talk to them. I just want to be sure you are alright." I looked into Aelita's eyes.

"I'll be okay." Aelita responded. "I'm breathing clearly again, so I'm fine."

I nodded my head, and pulled her in a embrace again. "I love you."

"I love you too Jeremy."

_With Yumi and Ulrich_

*Ulrich's POV*

Yumi and I had just walked into the bathroom, she had wanted to take a bubble bath, but I have no idea why she wanted me to join her, knowing her grandmother is in our bedroom across from us.

"Yumi, don't you know your grandmother is across from us?" I said quietly.

Yumi turned around to look at me. "Who said we were having sex Ulrich."

My face had turned bright red, due to the embarrassment, that had just taken over me. "I ...um...nothing…never mind"

Yumi smirked at me, before turning around again. She turned on the water to the bathtub and added bubble bath soap as the water ran. "This would be like, our first time bathing together."

I blushed some more. "Um…why uh…why now?"

"Because we woke up so early this morning and didn't have time to take a shower, so it would just be much faster is we do this. I mean come on, they didn't build a Jacuzzi bathtub for nothing right." Yumi answered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, but what if your grandmother has to use the bathroom?"

Yumi thought for a second. "She's sleeping right now."

I sighed and smiled slightly. "Alright Yumi"

Yumi turned around again turned the water off once the bathtub was filled with water and pinkish white bubble soap. I had turned around to dim the light some, so it could give the bathroom a goldish glow. Yumi had turned around with her back facing me; she had started to remove her shirt. I had blushed as I watched her; I noticed what I was doing then I turned around, after a few seconds of thinking to myself, Yumi's voice was heard.

"Aren't you going to join?" Yumi asked. I turned around and noticed that she was already in the bathtub.

"Oh uh…yeah." I scratched the back of my head and started to remove my clothes. Like I did, Yumi didn't pay attention as I did; I then joined her in the tub. And wow, did this tub feel good too, after being out almost all day without a shower is weird. Yumi and I laid against each other in the tub, just listening to the sound of the loud thunder and rain outside.

I then lifted Yumi's chin, so my lips could connect with hers. She had pulled me closer to her, as I deepened this kiss. Moments later our tongues were in battle with each other's. We kept kissing for several moments, then after while a knock came onto the door.

"Yumi, are you in there? I need to use the bathroom." Yumi grandmother had called outside the bathroom. Yumi and I quickly pulled away from our kiss.

"Uh, yeah Nana, hold on right quick!" Yumi responded

"I told you she was going to wake up." I whispered in Yumi's ear.

"I didn't know dang. Just be quiet though, I have an idea." Yumi whispered. "Just sit on the other side of the tub right quick and I'll pull the shower curtain so she won't see you."

I nodded my head and did what Yumi had said.

"Okay Nana, you can come in." Yumi said.

I had heard the bathroom door open, guessing her grandmother was now in the bathroom.

"Where is Ulrich?" Her grandmother asked.

"Um, he went to the neighbor's apartment for a second." Yumi lied

"Oh ok, can we still stop by your folk house?"

"Um, yeah if the storm let's up, then we can leave, if not we can video call them."

"Alright." I heard that Yumi's grandmother had flushed the toilet, and washed her hands.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep, the rain puts me to sleep."

"Okay Nana, see you later." Yumi said.

I heard the door close then I crawled over to Yumi again. "Wow that was….weird."

Yumi nodded her head in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"And I didn't want to hear the sound of your grandmother using the bathroom either." I joked.

Yumi giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. "We should do this more often."

I looked at Yumi confusedly. "What, ask your grandmother to come over move often to use the bathroom while we are in the bathtub together?"

Yumi gave me a scornful look. "Um, no"

I laughed. "I was just playing Yumes, but I agree, we should do this more often."

Yumi leaned over and placed her lips upon mine, then pulled away. "But, this isn't going to be an everyday thing though; it's probably not even going to be a weekly thing."

"So what is it going to be huh? Monthly thing" I asked giving Yumi a curious look.

"I'm just going to surprise you. So that means, I'm not telling you when it's going to be…." Yumi said.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Anyway, I'm going to wash up and then we should go to dinner tonight. Like all of us, me you, Odd, Trinity, Aelita, and Jeremy." Yumi suggested.

"What about your grandmother?" I asked.

"Well, she wanted to go to my parent's house, so I'll just drop her off there, then on the way back I'll pick her up." Yumi explained.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

Sunday Evening 

7:45 PM

Normal POV

After Yumi and Ulrich had dropped off her grandma at her house, which not to Yumi's surprise her father was not home. But the surprising thing was her mother looked extremely happy for some reason. And her brother was just being himself, he don't show any expression of worry, or concern about their grandmother finding out the tense drama that is between the families right now.

As for the gang, they decided to dine at the Outback Steakhouse for dinner. Couple by couple all six friends showed up at the restaurant, they were now just seated in a booth, and were waiting for a waiter or waitress to order their drinks, but it was a very busy night, due to this Outback had just open. But much to the other four surprises, Jeremy and Aelita actually showed up. Since they had showed up, it was an awkward silence amongst the group.

Aelita sighed and decided to speak up first, to try to break the tension. "Listen guys, I would like to apologize for the way I acted on Saturday. I know I was being rude and inconsiderate, and everything. Yumi I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you about not caring about your dress fitting and everything, I was just so wrapped up in planning mine that I really didn't care. But honestly I do care, and I would love to attend your dress fitting tomorrow morning. And Trinity, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was just being stupid, I'm sorry for saying you didn't care about anything. And really I'm just apologizing to everyone."

"Aelita you already called us earlier saying you apologized." Yumi laughed.

"Oh that's right I did." Aelita laughed as well.

"But its okay, we forgive you." Trinity smiled.

Jeremy looked over at his friends, then back down. "I'm sorry for my carefree attitude I showed towards your wedding Ulrich. And I'm sorry to the both of you for just distancing myself from you all, I learned something earlier today, that you can't distance yourself from anybody because you never know what could happen to that person at any moment at any given time, even if it is five seconds from now they could be on the floor to their death if you have no one to care for you at that moment because of a fight or you just faded away from that person, who else do you have left. You guys are my best friends and will always be my best friends. I acted like a jerk, and one that can't be forgiven, I know you two are closer to each other than me, and you don't have to say anything about it, it's fine, I know you two are. But, I'm just really sorry." Jeremy sighed, hoping his friends would forgive him.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other, and then back at Jeremy. "We forgive you man."

Jeremy looked up. "Really"

"I mean unless you don't want us too." Odd joked.

"No, no, thanks guys." Jeremy appreciated the fact his friends forgiven him.

"Yeah, even friends have fights. If not, then that's just weird." Ulrich mentioned.

Jeremy nodded his head. "That's true."

After few minute wait the waiter arrived at the groups tabled taking their drink orders, they were also ready to order the food as well, so decided to order steak with their own side of side orders. The group laughed and talked about how much that has happened. Then some of the conversations turned to all seriousness like: finding Yumi's father with another woman, the fight between them, and Yumi finding out her brother's girlfriend was pregnant. Trinity finding out she had a brother, Aelita going to the hospital, and Odd's sister in a coma.

After their food has arrived at their table, of course Odd was the first one to finish all of his food, followed by Trinity, then Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and then lastly Aelita. The group decided to order dessert as well, which was a baked Alaska.

"This cake is so amazing." Trinity said as she put another folk full of cake in her mouth.

"It…is." Yumi dropped her folk on her plate and looked over towards the door where a couple had just walked in.

"What is it Yumi?" Ulrich asked, looking over towards Yumi was looking. Ulrich then hid his face behind his hand. Their friend gave them confused looks at the two. Ulrich gestured his head towards the door so the group could find out who he was talking about. To their shock, it was Raine and Suzume.

"What are they doing here?" Trinity said, putting the dessert menu above her face, as if she was reading it.

"Maybe to eat I guess." Odd responded.

"No dip shit Odd, there just here to look at the food." Trinity empathized.

"The thing is why are they here together, and look at her left ring finger. It has an engagement ring on there." Aelita said.

"Maybe she moved on, maybe both of them moved on." Jeremy said.

"If they did that'll be amazing" Ulrich said

Trinity looked over at the door one more time, to notice that they had already been seated. A few tabled away from them. "Oh my god"

"What now?" Odd asked. "They're seated."

"Yeah, but your stupid ex-girlfriend isn't who just walked in the door." Trinity pointed.

"How many people are going to come to this place?" Yumi asked.

"Who knows, but we better leave before a cat fight breaks out between Trinity and Sam." Aelita mentioned.

"Fine, but either way I wasn't going to waste my time with her." Trinity spat.

The group paid for the meal then began to head in for the night because they would have to wake up early in the morning for Ulrich and Yumi's fitting. Their moment was finally soon to come, before they knew it, they would soon be called Mr. and Mrs. Stern.

**Oh my gosh, this took 35 pages, I am so beat now, I tried to upload it last night like I said but I had to make sure this didn't have so many errors. It's going to be a time skip next chapter, and I'm not going to say why either, LOL, but it's finally completed the over 100 reviews chapter is up! 15,466 words and I usually do about 9,000 words. **

**Wow, but I'm don't with this chapter finally, it took so long to finish. **

**Can I get over twenty reviews for this please haha, let me know what you thought. There is still so much drama to get through, and this is only the beginning, like I said, I am nowhere done with this story it is going to be at least thirty or forty something chapters if not more! We will see how this goes, all of your ideas really helped me out, so thanks a lot guys.**

**Ill be sure to ask them throughout the whole story**

Review please


	6. A Perfect Day

**(A/N I forgot to say this story is set way into the future, because they graduated in the class of 2011 in high school!)**

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

…**.**

**A Month Later**

**Friday, August 4th, 2015**

**8:00 PM**

Over the past month, things seemed to have calmed down. And in the month has been so busy for Ulrich and Yumi, but that long month paid off. Now, it was only tomorrow until they would get married. All of their family members were in town excited to see the two, and their friends were excited as well for the couple to be wed as well, they kept telling them that this moment would happen ever since they were in Kadic, and ever since the two got together. But, the two most excited people out of both their friends and family was Ulrich and Yumi themselves.

Their wedding was now done and complete, the hotel was still setting up their decorations but it would be perfect by time wedding day would arrive, but overall their wedding planner, Camilla, did a fascinating job. Now, the rest of the parties were up to the family and friends of the future bride and groom.

Right now, Trinity and Aelita had organized a bridal shower for Yumi a local lodge just a few miles outside of Paris, tonight was also the night of Yumi's bachelorette party, so they had to keep Yumi all morning, day and night, and today was the day she could not see Ulrich at all until the wedding day tomorrow. But the bridal shower was a woman's only event that was getting ready to begin soon and Trinity and Aelita laid it out perfectly, the theme matched out the way the wedding was going to be, and the colors matched perfectly too. They had also picked out many great foods that people love to eat, but they made sure to stay traditional as well.

Once everyone showed up, the bridal shower began.

"Hello ladies I am Trinity Davis, best friend of Yumi's, I would like to thank you for coming to Yumi's bridal shower this evening. I know this was supposed to be held way earlier than supposed to, but since we all live almost all over the world, we had to put it off until today, so both the Stern family and the Ishiyama family could both be here since some of you live in Japan and Germany, and some of you from America." Trinity started.

"Hello I am Aelita Stones, another close friend of Yumi's, and I would also like to thank you for being here this evening. Most of you already know what a bridal shower is, so I'm just going to go over the basics we have planned Yumi and all of you this afternoon. First we are going to eat, I'm sure you all must be hungry possibly. And then we are going to play some games, just some fun bridal things, then we could tell stories about Yumi and how much she grew up, and then we will start opening presents, then after we could dance around for a while, then we will see how much time we have left for more games. Now if you would all join us to welcome the bride to be and soon to be Mrs. Stern." Aelita smiled and pointed towards the door, which showed Yumi walking in and waving at her family and her soon to be family.

Both applaud and stood to their feet as the watched a beautiful Yumi walk in the doors. Yumi went over and stood over at the table with her friends. "Thank you everyone for coming today, this really means a lot to me for both of you to be here, coming all across the world to join us. This really means a lot, and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for any of you."

"Okay guys, we can now go ahead and start grabbing some food." Trinity said, pointing over towards the food table.

Yumi then turned around and faced her friends. "Thanks you guys for doing this."

"No problem Yumi, don't forget it's not over yet, just wait until you bachelorette party" Trinity smirked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't even want to think about what you guys are going to do."

"Trust us, it's going to be so much fun Yumi." Aelita smiled. "And you look so gorgeous Yumi." Aelita pointed, Yumi had her hair French braided with a bang going to the left side of her face, her makeup was natural, and she had on a yellow halter sundress on along with white baby doll shoes.

"Thank you." Yumi smiled.

After thirty minutes passed, both families and friends had finished up their meals, now it was time to get to the fun part, games! When it comes to games, Aelita and Trinity are the best at it. The first game Trinity came up with was called First Kiss. In this game, you would have to tell a story on how your first kiss went, because everyone remembers their first kiss. The future bride would start first followed by the mothers of the bride and groom, and then anyone else at random. Everyone sat down in a large circle after all the tables were cleared from the room. If anyone wanted to tell their story, they would have to stand up in the middle of the circle.

Yumi smiled and walked towards the center of the circle. "Okay, it was six years ago that Ulrich's parents sent us on vacation to America. And we were in California at the time, and we were in Six Flags Magic Mountain. And after my friends and I rode for a while, we decided to break off in pairs, and so happen it was boy girl pairs, so I was with Ulrich. And we decided to walk in this random maze that was in the park. But this maze was beautiful, it had flowers and a pretty rock trail inside of it, it had a roof over top of it which was pink and sky blue. And then we decided to stop walking for a bit when our feet were tired of finding our way out. Then Ulrich tells me he had to tell me something, then he confesses his love to me, of course I was in a small shock, and then when I came to my senses, I told him I loved him too. So then he kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then he looks me in the eyes and brushes my hair with his fingers, then he slowly leans in and softly places his lips on mine." Yumi explained, making both families smile. "And that was our first kiss."

"That is so sweet!" Selena, now a best friend of Yumi and Aelita said rather loudly, making everyone laugh.

Yumi went back over towards her seat, as she did her mom stood up and walked towards the middle of the circle. "Hello ladies, I am Akiko Ishiyama, mother of Yumi. My first kiss was with my husband Takeo Ishiyama. We were back in Japan at the time, and we were Yumi's age as well. Our parents wouldn't allow us to be together, but we didn't let that stop us. And one night he climbed up to the top of my window just to see me because his parents didn't let him out of the house. He knocks on my window quietly, I go to the window, and to my shock he's there. He tells me he loves me, and doesn't care about his parents rules. Then he leans over to kiss me."

After Yumi's mother had sat down, Ulrich mother Alison stood in the center of the circle. "Hello, my name is Alison, and I am the mother of Ulrich. I was sixteen when I had my first kiss with John Stern, Ulrich's father. I had like John ever since junior high school and it was Halloween at the time, so we happened to be in the same club, and our club decided to take us to a haunted house that night. I was pretty sure he liked me to judging we held hands to the bus ride there, and on the hayrides and the scary trails, then after that, we sat together on the bus again, I placed my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me, then we looked at each other for a little bit, then he leaned down and placed his lips on mine."

"Okay, I'm Selena Ambrose; I'm a close friend of Yumi's. And I am dating my other best friend Trinity's brother. I work for Community for the Hard. And Tristan, my boyfriend, had just started working there and I had an immediate likening for him. So, we had just got together actually about two days ago. But, after a month of getting to know each other and everything we began to flirt a lot and everything. But it was that one day we was both working together on a house, we was painting and everything, so I accidently flung paint all over him trying to get some of the paint off of the brush, the he flung some back at me, and it was a hug paint fight, we was using the same color paint of course but, after that we just came closer to one another, I looked up into his eyes, and he looked down at mine, the next thing I know, he places his lips on mine

One by one each person that wanted to tell their stories went up to the middle of the floor, many were romantic, some were funny, and some others were sad. In the end everyone voted for the funniest and romantic kiss, Selena won for funniest first kiss and Yumi won for most romantic kiss. The next game the women decided to play was Advice for the Bride. This game the married couples would give Yumi advice on how to keep you marriage strong, they would also have to write them down on a piece of paper and place them in a vase for Yumi's keepsake.

Alison, Ulrich's mother stood from the floor and read off her paper she had wrote on. "Never go to bed mad, or your marriage will be very sad, your sex will be better, your heart be unfettered, and you'll both be happy and glad."

Yumi mother, Akiko went next. "Know when to give him privacy."

"Keep the romance alive in your marriage." Alice said.

"Always be sure to make time for each other." Lucia, Ulrich's aunt spoke.

"Communicate your thoughts about the roles of a husband and a wife. Negotiate household chores." Shelia, another one of Ulrich's aunts spoke.

"Always have fun with each other." Pamela, Yumi's aunt spoke.

"Be respectful of one another. Don't put each other down." Helen, Yumi's grandmother on her mother's side said.

"Appreciate and understand your differences." Alisha, Yumi's grandmother on her father's side.

After many other advices we given, it was time for the gift giving to the bride, one of many gift she was soon to receive. Trinity was the first person to give Yumi her gift; it was a Sephora eleven piece beauty kit. "Wow, thanks Trinity."

"No problem girlie." Trinity said as she sat beside Yumi.

Aelita was next to give her he gift, which was a red kami that read Mrs. Yumi Stern. "Now you can't wear this until after you are married."

Yumi nodded her head and laughed slightly. "I will be sure to wear this, thanks."

Down the row so many gift from everyone a lot of them were gift cards, but many other people brought items. Alisha, Yumi grandmother on her dad's side brought her a personalized wedding frame with a picture of her and Ulrich, with everyone's name signed on it. While her grandmother her mother's side brought her a shimmering red satin kimonos robe. Yumi's mother had brought her a sentimental dish with her and Ulrich's names engraved inside of it. Yumi's cousin Sydeny, brought her n personalized 'The Stern Homestead' cookie jar. One of Yumi's best friends Elena brought her a popcorn bowl with Ulrich and Yumi's names on it. A family friend of the Ishiyama's brought Yumi a scrolled the sink over shelf.

Also, Ulrich's mom had brought Yumi ten rules of a happy marriage sign. Rose, Ulrich's grandmother brought a personalized frame with a picture of Ulrich and Yumi that read And the Sterns lived happily ever after. Alice, Ulrich's godmother brought a soul mates acrylic heart with Ulrich's and Yumi's name engraved inside of it. Lucia, Ulrich's aunt, brought an always remember to kiss Ulrich goodnight on one pillow case, and the same thing written on another pillow case but with Yumi's name. While another one of Ulrich's aunt, Sheila brought a personalized rug which read Ulrich and Yumi's Love Room Est. 2015. And Ulrich's cousin, Raven brought his and hers key holders.

"Wow, I would like to thank everyone for the gifts and gift cards. This really saved me from buying a whole bunch of other stuff we need." Yumi joked, making the rest of the family laugh. "But thank you again for the gifts, they really mean a lot of you all went out and spent your money knowing this gift giving isn't halfway over. I also love all the personalization from most of you, I'm beginning to wonder was this planned, or do you all just love our names. Like I said thanks again"

"Wait! We have one my special gift." Trinity said, as she pulled out a small wrapped box and placed it in front of Yumi.

"Who is it from?" Yumi asked looked at the box.

"Why don't you open it to find out?" Aelita joked.

Yumi unwrapped the box and opened it, and it was a set of car keys to _Volkswagen Golf GTI Cabriolet. _"Oh my god, this is so amazing."

"I hope you can give me a ride in that car girl, especially in the summer time with the hood down." Selena joked.

**Meanwhile**

**Still August 4****th****, 2015**

**8:55 PM**

**With the Men**

The men of the family were all now having a group lunch at Buffalo Wild Wings with the future groom to be to give gifts and talk about marriage, and give advice. They also came to watch the football game on the biggest plasma television in the world.

"So Ulrich, how do you feel about getting married tomorrow?" Ulrich's uncle, KJ asked him.

Ulrich sighed happily. "I'm ready as ever."

"That's always good to hear." His uncle KJ responded.

"Alright gentlemen, I think we all know why we are here, and that's to spoil Ulrich with the money we spent on him. But, I am Odd Della Robbia, and I and the best friend and best man of Ulrich Stern for his special day tomorrow, I am the co-host of what Jeremy and I call Groomsmen Giveaway. Unlike the ladies, we are not going play games and stuff like that because we are men. But it's cool that both sides' families are here, the Ishiyamas and the Sterns." Odd announced.

Jeremy then stood up. "Hello, I am Jeremy Belpois, and am one of the friends of Ulrich, and I am also the co-host for the Groomsmen Giveaway, and I'm just going to explain what we are going to do, since we already ate, we can start by the married men giving Ulrich some advice or a speech about marriage and how to keep that stable marriage, which we all know nothing is ever going to happen to Yumi and Ulrich, but just some little pointers. Then we can give gifts to him, then anything you would like to tell Ulrich we can tell. So, whoever wants to start Advice to the Groom, can start when they would like."

Ulrich's father John turned towards his son. "Make Yumi feel special, because she is special and needs to know that you think so. Give Yumi romantic compliments or heart felt ones, and do things to how you really appreciate her. Like bring her breakfast in bed."

Ulrich nodded his head. "Thanks dad, for that advice."

"You're welcome son." John patted Ulrich's back.

Ulrich's uncle KJ then began to speak. "Do not ignore her messages and sign and hints be sure to pay close to them, whether she's mad, sad, happy, upset, or in that mood."

"The woman is always right." Marius, another one of Ulrich's uncle spoke.

"Without quality time, your relationship will not survive." Thomas, Ulrich's grandfather on his father's side spoke.

"Always listen to her." Daniel, another grandfather of Ulrich's on his mother's side.

"Take her out often, especially if you are not with your crazy friends." John, Ulrich father said.

"Ha-ha very funny Mr. Stern" Odd pointed.

"Um, I would say have to take part in the household things. I know it's hard to say, us men want to go to work, then come back home and just sit around until the next day comes. But no. We have to help out the wife around the house; we have to think about how much she worked all day too, and would like to get off her feet as well. So cook dinner, wash clothes, clean the house, and of course stick to your manly things, mowing the lawn, fixing up things in the house, and keeping things in order." Wade, an family friend of the Sterns mentioned.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Thank for all the advice, I'll be sure to take these."

"So now, it the gifts Ulrich doesn't really need right now, but we are going to give it to him." Odd said pulling out his gift handing it to Ulrich. Odd brought him a tin sign for a bar and game room, it was personalized which said _Ulrich's Man Cave: Where men can be men._

"Wow, thanks Odd." Ulrich laughed.

"No problem, just so you could use some privacy." Odd joked.

Jeremy then handed his gift over to Ulrich; he had brought him season tickets for the NFL games. "Wow, thanks Jeremy. I'll be sure to use these."

"No problem, I happen to win them at a grand opening event at the local gas station, so for everything you done, I had to give back." Jeremy smiled.

"Well thanks man, this means a lot. I'll be sure to invite to some of the games." Ulrich responded.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Cool."

Ulrich's father had given Ulrich a welcome home mat, he said there was more to it, but it would have to wait until the wedding reception. This left Ulrich very confused, judging he could just get one for himself if he wanted one, but his father had just brought one out of the random. Ulrich decided not to think about it anymore and decided to open the rest of his gifts.

Ulrich's uncle KJ had brought Ulrich fancy watch that had his name engraved inside of it. Marius, Ulrich's uncle, had brought Ulrich a five-hundred dollar gift card to Lowes. Thomas, Ulrich's grandfather, brought him a seventy-five dollar gift card to Sears. Many other people gave Ulrich needed stuff to start off his married life and more.

"And there is one more gift from a special someone, but you are just going to find out tomorrow what that gift is." Jeremy said.

"Who is it from?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see tomorrow good buddy." Odd laughed.

**10:01 PM**

The night was soon over for the bridal shower and the groomsmen giveaway, but the party was just beginning, tonight was the night of Ulrich's bachelor party and Yumi's bachelorette party with their friends, and both of them had no idea what was going to happen, because anything was possible with their friends. Ulrich had gotten the okay for his bachelor party to be in the guest house of his father's that he owned when he wasn't in France, and Yumi's bachelorette party was at Selena's huge studio apartment her charity job built for her due to all of her hard work.

"Okay, since I am forced to this party, please tell me you guys didn't hire a stripper, because if Yumi finds out I am dead, and there is no way I am not looking at another woman's body in my face." Ulrich responded as they pulled up at his father's guest house.

"We figured you say that, so for our sake our being killed by Yumi if we did, because she would already know it was our fault and she would kill us, the overkill us until there is a stab in every inch of our body, we did not hire a stripper in all honesty." Odd said honestly.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yeah then I would get killed next."

"That's true, but come on we got a lot planned for you." Jeremy said as he got out of the car.

Ulrich and his friends walked up towards his father guest house, and when they opened the door. Ulrich was shocked at what he saw, there was a DJ playing music, while there was many things to do like: video games on a huge 67 inch plasma television, a wine bar, a poker table, many good to choose from, and in the corner that was a stack of gift cornered in the wall.

"Now you know those gift on that wall over there are from all of us, you buds, so that means, those gift over there are for you and Yumi, and there are usually not the clean ones either." Odd joked. "And I had to drag Jeremy in the shop we were at because it thought it was ridiculous."

"I don't blame Jeremy." Ulrich laughed.

"Anyway, let's get this party started!" Odd yelled as people working inside Ulrich's father guest house began to serve them some beer, as they men started to play the latest video games such as Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, 2K, and other thing men like to do. The boys decided to start with the gift first, just so they could see Ulrich reactions.

"So, why are you guys doing the gifts first?" Ulrich asked as he sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Oh no reason" Tristan, Trinity's brother responded.

"Yeah sure" Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"No need to be rude, here is your first gift, it's from Jeremy." Odd said handing Ulrich the gift bag.

Ulrich sighed and pulled the gift paper out along with the gift itself, the gift was Cosmo's steamy sex game. "Wow, um thanks Jeremy."

Odd laughed along with Tristan and some other close friends. "So, we you going to use this with Yumi, it'll be interesting."

Ulrich looked at his friends. "I think that's Yumi's and my business only, thanks."

"Oh so you are going to use it." Tristan joked.

Ulrich rolled his eyes again. "Next gift"

Odd pulled out another gift bag and handed it to Ulrich. "Now, this gift is from you other pal Jimmy, he wished he could be here right now, but he said congratulations."

Ulrich took the gift and took it out of the gift bag; it was a door jamb sex sling. "All of you guys are perverted, you know that."

"Well, isn't this a bachelor party, we are supposed to." Odd joked, and handed Ulrich another gift bag. "Now, this one is from Tristan."

Ulrich sighed and pulled the gift out of the gift bag, it was a lovers prisoners kit. "Are you kidding me, everything is about sex with you guys, didn't anyone tell you marriage wasn't about sex."

"Yeah, but 50% of it is." Tristan said.

"I thank Jeremy for getting the least perverted thing." Ulrich pointed.

"Oh come on Ulrich, you know you are going to enjoy these with Yumi, just think about what the girls are getting Yumi and what she is going to say, just let loose man, all of this is for fun and games." Odd said.

"Fine, alright, I'll let loose." Ulrich said.

"This one is from me." Odd handed Ulrich another gift bag.

"Oh boy let's see what you brought." Ulrich slightly laughed and pulled out the gift from the bag. It was a 52 weeks of naughty night's game. "Please Odd really, who does that for 52 weeks?"

"It's not 52 weeks straight, it's every so often." Odd explained.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Okay."

After the other few gifts were open they boy did what they did best play video games and drink beer, but they had a limit on how much beer they could drink because of the big day tomorrow, and couldn't risk anybody passing out or getting sick, especially Ulrich, Odd, and the rest of the groomsmen. They also played a few round of poker as well, but they didn't bet any money, but just doing it for the fun of it. Even when the friends did not hire a stripper, they still had fun.

**With Yumi's Bachelorette Party**

The girls were not at Selena's beautiful studio that was overlooking Paris. They were there to celebrate Yumi's bachelorette slumber party. The girls were all dressed up in their comfy pajama's and were sitting next to the fireplace having some girl chat.

"So are you excited Yumi?" Trinity asked.

Yumi sighed happily. "Yes, I'm so nervous just thinking about it, what if something goes wrong?"

"Yumi nothing is going to go wrong, your day is going to be perfect." Aelita said.

"And you are going to be beautiful as well." Selena mentioned.

Yumi smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Selena asked.

"I don't know, my family just said they had it covered, so I hope they didn't pick anywhere we been before, but anywhere we go I'm sure it'll be great as long as I'm with the one I love." Yumi said.

"That's sweet, now I think it's time for some gifts for the soon to be Mrs. Stern." Trinity said pulling out a couple of gifts.

"You guys didn't really have to get anymore gifts." Yumi said, as Trinity placed the bags in front of her.

"Well we did, and this is the next to last gift you are getting, then we are done buying things for you and Ulrich." Aelita joked.

Yumi smiled and pulled the out three items that was in the first bag, in that bag it had a sexy little baby doll dress, that showed much cleavage and a lot of leg skin, also it had underwear in it that had sexy little bride, property of the groom, and kiss the bride written on it, and a white hoodie that had the bride written on the back. This gift was from Aelita.

"Wow, thanks girl." Yumi smiled as she put the gift back in the bag and set it aside for the next gift.

"No problem." Aelita responded.

The next gift was from Selena, her gift also had three items in it, which featured sheer peach very short baby doll shirt, that showed lots of skin, a triangle white bikini set that has just married on the back, a sexy little French maid set that shows plenty of cleavage and skin, and a KY intense package.

"Okay Selena, what is up with the KY?" Yumi laughed.

"You never know when you will need it." Selena laughed.

Yumi pulled the last gift towards her; of course it was from Trinity and her item also contained three items as well, which was a sexy nurse baby doll dress, a blue lacy nightgown, and a vibrator.

Yumi took it out and pointed it at Trinity. "Really Trin, really"

"Yes, just in case Ulrich happens to be working and you happen to be horny." Trinity joked

Yumi rolled her eyes and put the gifts back in the bag. "Thanks guys."

"Well, now it's time for a little bit of wine ladies." Selena said going to her wine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of red wine and four wine glasses. She handed each to her friends, and one to herself. After struggling with opening up the bottle, she poured half a glass into her friend's glass. "To Yumi's wedding"

Each girls gently touched their glasses with the others making a toast, then they drunk the wine. After the girls drunk two glasses of wine, they decided to call it a night for the wine.

Yumi then sighed and leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. She had a lot of her mind; the only thing that was going through it was if something would go wrong. Even though her friends comforted her saying nothing was going to go wrong, she wished that Ulrich was there, she hadn't seen him all day since they had to go their separate ways, she missed up a lot of wouldn't be seeing him until mid-day tomorrow.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Aelita asked, noticing Yumi looked a little down.

Yumi looked over towards her friends and nodded her head. "Yeah, I just miss Ulrich."

"You are going to see him in twenty-four hours Yumi." Trinity smiled.

"I know, I'm just used to seeing him at night and cuddling up in his arms right now." Yumi spoke.

"It's alright this time tomorrow; you can be in his arms all you want. And I'm sure he's thinking the same thing you are and I'm sure he misses you just as much you miss him. And I am hell of sure the guys are giving him this speech we are giving you." Selena said. "Anyway ladies, we should party it up and start dancing the rest of this night away."

Trinity nodded her head a started to blast some music, while Aelita pulled Yumi off the couch. "Let have some fun Yumi!" All her friends started dancing crazy on the floor not caring about how embarrassing it is. The dancing soon then turned into an all-out pillow fight, with the feathers in the all flying and everything. Hours later all the ladies were spread out on the floor unconscious due to all the partying, dancing, games, and outrageous pillow fights. As well as the guys were unconscious on the floor, due to some of the beer, video games, poker, and scavenger hunts. But the only two people who weren't un the deepest of sleeps was Ulrich and Yumi, who were nervous as ever but very excited to walk through the door with different last names, and walk out of those doors with the same last names. No longer calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend, no longer calling each other their fiancés, they would walk out as husband and wife forever more.

**August 5****th**** 2015**

**9:00 AM**

**Wedding Day of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama **

This was it, today was the day Ulrich and Yumi would be wed in seven hours at 4:00. Right now, Ulrich was in one room of the hotel they was getting married in, he was on the second getting pampered up. While Yumi was also getting pampered up in a room on the fifth floor of the hotel, Camilla their wedding planner made sure the groom and the bride wouldn't see each other at all until it was time for Yumi to walk down the aisle, and she also didn't want Yumi to see the set up to the wedding from where they was going to get married.

With Ulrich, in his hotel room was his father John, Odd, Jeremy, Tristan, and his uncle KJ.

"Are you nervous Ulrich?" John asked.

Ulrich sighed as he looked in the mirror watching the stylist slightly cut his hair to perfection and in style. "Yeah, very nervous"

"So what do we do in the meantime, because they girls have to spend more time getting ready than us?" Odd asked.

"I still have to take a shower." Ulrich responded.

"Yeah because you don't to be funky at your own wedding" Tristan joked.

"Shut up." Ulrich laughed. "That's not going to happen."

"And plus Ulrich's is about to get his teeth whitened." John stated.

"I also have to shave and get a slight tan so I won't be pale." Ulrich said.

"As much as this sounds Ulrich has to get his nails done, to keep them short and to get the dirt of out them." John added

"Wow, it's so much to do." Odd laughed.

"Yeah, you think?" Ulrich spoke.

"You also have to get your neck clean, it's a little dirt around there." Odd poked Ulrich's neck.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich waved his best friend off.

After Ulrich's hair was styled, he then had to get his teeth whitened and flossed. It took twenty minutes to get Ulrich's teeth really white. He flashed a smile over at his friend and family, asking how they looked.

"Wow, you are going to play Yumi away." Tristan spoke.

"Yeah, Ulrich was born with his mom's grin, and was born with my smirks." John laughed.

"You better not eat anything." Jeremy said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not even hungry." Ulrich expressed. Another stylist soon came into the room; she explained that she was there to make Ulrich's lips softer if they weren't already. She had mixed a table spoon of sea salt into a small dish that half a little bit of olive oil in it, the rubbed it on Ulrich' lips with a small brush, she then put water on a wash cloth and washed it off, rubbing off all the dead skin cells. She then dipped the brush in warm water and rubbed it on his lips, then dried them. After she poured a little bit of olive oil on a cotton ball and rubbed it on his lips for a few minute, after she dried his lips again and applied some chap stick upon his lips.

"Now, all I have to do is wait to kiss Yumi to see what she says." Ulrich smiled.

"Excuse me ignorance, but don't you think that same woman is going to do the same thing to Yumi if she didn't already." Tristan said.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders in response, "Well I am going to take a shower. You all should do one too, just in case some really early people start coming. Also, we have to check out the wedding room as well."

The boys nodded their heads in agreement, and they went to their separate rooms to get ready and also pamper up for the big day.

**With the Bride and Bridesmaids**

The ladies were not getting pampered up by starting off with relaxing massages, while the bridesmaids were receiving a Shiatsu massage; Yumi was receiving a full body therapeutic massage. Each massage lasted forty-minutes, now it was time for Yumi's body treatment, slight airbrush tan so she would not be pale, an alpha blend peel facial, eyebrows arched, and a full French manicure and pedicure.

"Wow Yumi is getting it all." Trinity smiled. "I'm a little jealous."

Yumi laughed. "I didn't know it would be this much to get ready for a wedding. And I'm not even going to be halfway done, because my hair still has to be done, so does my teeth, and make-up. Then I have to get my dress on and heels."

"Don't worry Yumi; you will be ready by time the wedding starts." Akiko, Yumi's mother responded. "You are going to be beautiful."

Yumi smiled as she laid back on the massage table, as many people started to work on her. One person was working on Yumi's nails, while another was on her feet. One person was giving Yumi's body treatment. "Wow, I never had so many people work on me before."

"Well, that's how a wedding works sweetheart, getting ready has so much energy involved, but the good thing is you are going to feel great." Alice, Ulrich's godmother said. Yumi decided it would be the best thing for her to be the bridesmaid, for everything she has done over the past month.

"Isn't it a coincidence that Ulrich and Yumi decided to marry on the same day their parents did?" Aelita said.

"It's a blessing for that to have happen." Alice responded.

"It is." Akiko responded and looked down. Yumi took notice of this gestured and decided to ask her mother later to see what that was about.

"It's just lovely, maybe one day we can all spend our anniversaries together." Alison, Ulrich's mother said.

"Oh my gosh, I also have to shave, what if my legs are hairy?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yumi don't worry, your massagers have it all handled." Selena responded, trying to calm her friend down.

Yumi sighed and took a deep breath, until something else came into her mind. "What if I fall down walking down the aisle, god that would be so embarrassing and everyone would laugh at me."

"Yumi calm down girl, you are stressing over nothing, I mean come on your wedding dress doesn't really even have a train, so what are you going to trip over. If you doubt this, your wedding might end up flopping."

Yumi took another deep breath, and relaxed. "Okay, I won't freak out anymore."

"Good, just think about Ulrich smiling happy face when he sees the most beautiful woman in the world walking down that aisle. Just think about how pretty you are going to be. Think about becoming Mrs. Stern." Trinity expressed.

Yumi smiled at the thought. Finally after six years, she was going to be Ulrich's wife, and he was going to be her husband. Yumi had dreamed about this for years, marrying Ulrich, and then living happily ever after. Yumi couldn't wait until she would have her first kiss with Ulrich as husband and wife, it would be the best kiss of her life to share that with him.

**August 5****th****, 2015**

**3:00 PM**

After hours passed of hot showers, massages, tanning, teeth whitening, hair styling, and make up treatments. It was now only an hour until the wedding will begin. Ulrich had walked out his dressing hotel room with his shaggy hair slightly gelled to perfection, his slightly tanned skin still made him have a glow, his lips softened like a cloud, his lean strong body fitted well in his Jones New York Black Tuxedo, with a black tie, and black newly shined shoes looked better than ever!

"Wow, you cleaned up well." Odd said looking over his best friend.

"Yeah so do you Odd." Ulrich pointed. Odd had gelled his shaggy hair down and also had the same tux on as Ulrich, as did Jeremy too.

"Wow, you all look handsome." Camilla said walking up to the boys.

"Thank you." The boys said in unison.

"Welcome, now the wedding ushers are standing outside of the hotel right now, you already have some very early arriving guest, they are greeting them and directing them to their seats, and they are handing out the programs and boutonnieres to the guest. Now here's where we need you all of you, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy you will start going down now. Odd you will pay the organist and any of the hotel fees on behalf of Ulrich, after you all will take your seats in the front of your family waiting for Yumi to arrive." Camilla explained. "Now just follow me and you guys are just going to do what I said."

The men nodded their head and headed down towards where the wedding is going to be held, and the men were shock. The set up was so stunning, it had fancy flowers that matched the colors hanging all across the walls, red rose petals were spread all across the floor, that would soon be over covered by white rose petals by the flower girl, the was an alter at the end of the trail that was shaped Japanese style. And the huge window that that was in the back seemed to bring the wedding room its full color with a goldish/ red color that was highlights due to the soon to be setting sun.

"Wow, this is awesome." Odd said as he walked towards the organist and paid him, and other fees.

"I have a feeling your wedding is going to be perfect." Jeremy patted Ulrich's back.

Ulrich was still in shock on how everything turned it, it was clearly perfect, and was way better than he imagined. He then heard the organist start playing the music, setting the mood for the arriving family, friends, and other guests. Camilla gave the okay for the groom and the best man to sit down up in the front along with Ulrich's father, mother, and both grandparents on the right side, as Yumi's family would sit to the left. Where Yumi's mother, brother, and both grandparents sat.

Little by little more family members start to show up at the wedding, many cousins, aunts, uncles, first cousins, second cousins, family friends, and other known guest started to arrive. Many familiar faces included Eoin and Kate, Ulrich's boss Marcus with his fiancé Veronica Evans, Michaelle Muna who would also be filming Ulrich's and Yumi's wedding, any many other familiar faces.

"Hello Ulrich, it's been a while." A lady with long straight red hair that stopped in the middle of her back, bright green eyes, and sun-tanned skin asked. She also had on a very sexy strapless red silk dress that stops between her knees and thigh, along with dark red tessles.

Ulrich looked over her way with a confused expression. "Do I know you?"

The lady laughed. "I thought you would say that, I am Misty May Pallet, we grew up together until I moved to Rhode Island."

"Oh yeah, how are you." Ulrich asked

"Just fine, I just wanted to say congratulations on your wedding. I'm sure you are very happy." Misty smiled.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yes, thank you I am."

"And I'm sure your future wife is beautiful. Her name is Yumi right?" Misty asked.

"Yes it is." Ulrich smiled.

"Cool, that is very nice, well; I'm going to go back to my seat. I just wanted to catch up a little bit before the wedding starts, congratulation again." Misty pulled another smile.

"Thank you." Ulrich said.

"No problem." Misty said as got off the seat, she smirked as she walked back.

"What was all that about?" Odd asked.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"So, what do we have to do next?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…" Ulrich looked around for any sign of Camilla, he noticed her talking with her assistant in the back corner or the hotel. Ulrich whispered for her to come over, she left her assistant for a second a sped walked over towards Ulrich.

"What's up groom?" Camilla whispered.

"What is next of the order of service?" Ulrich asked.

Camilla looked down at her checklist. "Hmm, it seems as if we have all the family members close to you, you parents are already sat in the first row with you all and so is Yumi's family. And then your close families are behind you and so fourth with other family and friends. So, the next thing is the chief bridesmaid and matron of honor which is Trinity as chief and Aelita as matron, somehow we managed to fit that together, even though they are basically the same thing, but it was the right thing to do, and the bridesmaid will arrive with Yumi just before the start of the ceremony and stand a few feet outside of this room, so _do not leave _this room Ulrich! It's bad luck if you see the bride this early. Odd and Jeremy you are going to come with me to walk your ladies down the aisle, then once you reach the end you will take your places, Odd you are next to Ulrich, and Jeremy you are next to Odd, and then Ulrich your uncle will be standing next to Jeremy." Camilla explained before getting cut off by the Bluetooth in her hear that was used to communicate with other assistant planners. "Great thanks, alright Ulrich everyone is here so, you stay here, Odd and Jeremy follow me."

Odd and Jeremy did as they were told and followed Camilla out of the back exit of the room the couple was going to be wed in. The three walked a few feet away from the room, the saw that their ladies looked beautiful in their off the shoulder red cocktail length dress that stopped a bit above the knee caps, with their match red heels.

There also was Mark Donell, second cousin to Ulrich; he had on a black tux with black dress shoes. He played the role as the ring barrier. And then there was Katlyin Donell, she was also the second cousin of Ulrich, she had on a pink gown with flowers, and held a basket full of white rose petals, she was playing the role of the flower girl.

"Wow you all look great." Odd said. "Especially you Trinity"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Trinity leaned over and placed a small kiss on Odd's lips.

"Where is Yumi?" Odd asked.

"She's in the back with her father, she looks so beautiful." Trinity smiled.

"I'm sure is going to be blown away. I'm going to go say hello right quick." Odd mentioned, and walked towards the back.

"Hello princess." Jeremy said as Aelita was talking to Selena.

"Where is Tristan, did anyone find his tux yet?" Camilla slightly yelled.

"Yes he's right here." Another wedding planner slightly pushed Tristan towards Camilla.

"Great, okay Tristan stay in this room okay." Camilla ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Tristan saluted.

"Nice." Camilla said going towards the back of the line, making sure everyone is accounted for.

"Hello Jer." Aelita smiled.

"You look beautiful as always." Jeremy returned the smile.

"And you are handsome." Aelita complimented.

"Thank you." Jeremy spoke.

Camilla glanced at her time. "Okay everyone get in your places the wedding is about to start it is 3:55, we are walking at exactly four o'clock, I am going to take role right quick, and the way I call role that is where everyone's place is at! I know this sounds so elementary school, but we have to do this so everything will run smoothly."

"Alright" Many people responded.

"Okay here we go. Katlyin Donell and Mark, in that order place little ones" Camilla called first

"Here" Katlyin said responded shyly and took her place in the front, and then Mark stood behind her.

"Odd Della Robbia and Trinity Davis" Camilla called.

"Here." The couple said together and got in front of the line.

"Great, Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Stones" Camilla called again.

"Here." They said together and took their places behind Trinity and Odd.

"Nice, Tristan Davis and Selena Ambrose" Camilla called.

"Right here" The couple responded and took their places behind Jeremy and Aelita.

"Awesome, Alice Stern and KJ Stern" Camilla called.

"One thing we are not married, so let's keep that apart. But here!" KJ spoke.

"Everyone knows you are not married." Camilla responded.

"And now, Takeo Ishiyama and the beautiful bride Yumi Ishiyama" Camilla said, putting her clipboard down.

"Here." The two responded, and stayed in the back.

"Yes, everyone is here and accounted for." Camilla said before speaking into her Bluetooth telling one of the assistants to start playing processional music, or in other words, the entering music for the bridal party. "Right on time everyone it's 4:00 PM!"

After a few seconds, Camilla signaled for Michelle to start rolling the video and the photographers to start snapping pictures and for the ring barrier and flower girl to start walking. They nodded their heads and began to walk down the aisle. After the ring barrier and flower girl was at the end of the aisle, Trinity and Odd began to walk down the aisle, after they made their way to the end, Trinity took her place on the left away from the center, and Odd stood next to Ulrich on the right.

Next was Jeremy and Aelita walked down aisle, after they made their way towards the end, they took their places in the front. After the other two couple passed through, the hotel door had closed one again, giving the crowd their suspense and eagerness to see the bride.

Yumi and her father took their places behind the closed doors. Yumi had took a deep breath, trying to shake all the nervousness out of her.

"Are you ready Yumi?" Takeo asked his daughter.

Yumi looked up at her father, smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes"

Takeo had put Yumi's veil over her face, and then held his left arm out, for Yumi's right arm resting on it. Once the two heard the music start playing, and the doors open, Yumi and her father began to walk down the aisle of standing guest with big smiling faces looking at the bride.

Ulrich's POV

This was it, I was going to be married to Yumi in less than seven minutes which used to be seven hours today. Yumi was walking down the aisle with her father as we speak, I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smiling underneath as much as I was looking as she walked down the aisle. Once the two reached the steps, the Pastor Dale spoke.

"Who gives this lovely woman away to the groom?" Pastor Dale spoke.

Takeo took his daughter hand and placed it on my hand.

"I do, take care of her." Takeo said

"I will." I spoke as, Yumi then began to walk up the step so that she was beside me. Yumi then handed her bouquet of flowers that was the colors of sunset to Trinity as Trinity passed the bouquet to Aelita, Trinity then went over towards Yumi and helped pull back her veil.

My smile went wider as I saw Yumi, she looked absolutely beautiful. Yumi looked up at me a smiled back, all we could do is just stare into each other's eyes, until it was time for us to say our vows and for me to kiss Yumi for the first time, as husband and wife, anything else this pastor had to say would just go through one ear and out the other.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Pastor Dale spoke. "Is there anyone here today, who thinks this couple should not be wed?"

Nobody had stood to their feet or spoke, so the pastor continued to speak. "The decided to speak of their own vows, the groom make speak first."

I then took a deep breath, and still continued to look into Yumi's eyes. "When I first met Yumi at Kadic academy we were both in the eighth grade, she had come into my Pencak Silat class, and I had fallen in love with her at that very moment. I kept saying to myself, what does a beautiful girl like want to waste their time on a guy like me. Until my friend Jeremy introduced all to one another and then we became the best of friends. Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Trinity, and I were friends. And then after countless time of practicing in the mirror, practicing by myself, and countless begs from my friends saying the way Yumi felt the same way I did, but of course I kept denying it. This led to countless fights and arguments between Yumi and me because of rage and jealousy. Until that one summer, in Six Flags Magic Mountain in a random maze that happened to be sitting in the middle of nowhere, I confessed my love to Yumi, only finding out she loved me just as much as I loved her. So saying this now, I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. I Ulrich, choose you Yumi, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my love to all of devotion, my tender care, through the pressures of the present and the certain future. I promise my faith, love, commitment, and support to you. I promise to respect you talents, point of views, and abilities, to lend you aid and push and strength for all of your dreams. You show me what love feels like, looks like, and I thank you for that. You are everything I need at this moment and forever more moments that we have. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I given you my hand to hold and you give me your hand to hold. I give you my life and keep, and I will forever more protect your life no matter what the costs are" I said expressing my vows, which were not written or thought of, I said this straight from the heart looking in Yumi eyes

I then turned slightly and looked at the pastor. "I'm done."

"Very well, now if the bride would like to say her vows." Pastor Dale looked over towards Yumi.

Yumi nodded her head then looked up at me, smiling. "I love Ulrich ever since day one. I never thought I was going to be in this moment with him right now. But I always have dreamt of this moment. Ulrich was always so very protect of me before we had got together, he was so sweet and loving. And when we got together our love for each other was so unexplainable, even though the toughest of times we fought through together. So, I promise my love to you Ulrich in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give you today and in the rest of our lives. From this day on, I choose you Ulrich, to be my husband. To live with you, laugh, and stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul, to being out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in the bad, to Colace you when you are down hearted, to wipe your tears with my hands, to comfort you with my body, to mirror you with my soul, to share with you all my riches and honors, to play with you as much as I can until we grow old, and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly." Yumi spoke, still looking deep into my eyes. I kept my smile as she spoke, admiring what she has just said and her beauty.

Yumi then turned to the pastor. "I'm done."

Pastor Dale nodded his head. "May we have the rings please?"

Odd then gave both rings to the pastor, who then handed me Yumi's ring. I then take Yumi's left hand and place the ring on her third finger. As Yumi did the same with my left hand.

"Groom, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all other for as long as you both shall live." Pastor Dale said.

"I do." I said, still looking into Yumi's eyes the whole time, never once looking somewhere else.

"Bride, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all other for as long as you both shall live."

"I do" Yumi smiled up at me.

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by The City of Paris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Yumi and I both leaned towards each other, she had wrapped her arms around my neck and I embraced her in my arms. As then, our lips connected for the first time as husband and wife. We lip moved with each other's for a couple of seconds before pulling away, but we still remained in our embrace for a second longer, hearing the applause, cheers, and cat calls from the guest and family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you, Mrs. And Mr. Stern." The pastor proclaimed, making the applause louder in the hotel room. Yumi and I turned towards the guest, as we walked back down the aisle, with our arms linked together. This has to be the best of my life. As we walked out Camilla told us to take picture outside in the garden around, and spend time with one another and she will give us the signal to join the wedding reception.

After what thousands of photos, Yumi and I were done with pictures for now, until the reception.

"We are finally married." I smiled wrapped my arms around my wife.

"I know this is so amazing, this day was amazing, you're amazing." Yumi also wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you so much Yumi." I said as I connect my lips with hers.

"I love you too." Yumi said, as she kissed me back.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world." I spoke.

"And you've just made me the happiest woman in the world, to be married to the most handsome man in the world." Yumi smiled, pressing her lips upon mine again, I smiled under the kiss as I began to kiss her back passionately. Our lips moved together once more, another kiss yet I never want to end.

After a few moments passed, it was time to start walking towards the Luxury Yacht our reception would be on. The Yacht would be circling around Paris until the reception would be over. As we walked in we saw that out friends and family were lined up outside, but we had to stay around the corner at out of sight from them for the moment, soon a voice was heard over a microphone in the room.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, friends and loved ones welcome to Ulrich and Yumi's wedding dinner reception my name is Eoin O'Brien, and I have been asked by the bride, former Miss Ishiyama, now Mrs. Yumi Stern and her husband Ulrich, to be your MC tonight, and they would like to extend their thanks for attending their wedding celebrations tonight_. _Dinner will commence very soon, so we ask that everyone make their way to their seats and make your selves comfortable."_

After several moments passed Eoin's voice was heard again. _"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Please be on your feet as we welcome the bridal party. Put your hands together for our hosts, the mother and father of the bride. As you all know, they day your little girl gets married is the happiest day of the century for every doting parents and don't they look radiant? Thank you Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama, we can see where the bride got her good looks from. I'm not saying which, you both look wonderful tonight._

Eoin said as we watched Yumi's parents walk in the room with their arms linked together.

"_And now here comes the parents of the groom, looking happy and proud. Please welcome John and Alison Stern. Ulrich's parents just got back from an important meeting in Germany to be here for their son's wedding and also pulling this all together for the perfect wedding for their son and the daughter-in-law. A big hand for John and Alison Stern, parents of the groom."_

My parents walked in the room waving at friends and family of both sides, also with their arms linked together.

"_And now we come to the Chief's Bridesmaid, Trinity Davis, It's been said that Trinity was chosen for her ability to outthink, outrun, and generally outwrestle anything with up to eight legs that stands in the way of a smooth-running wedding. In Trinity's case, she is also one of the bride's best friends. Let's hear it for Trinity Davis."_

Trinity walked in the room waving and blowing kisses for the fun of it to everyone in the room.

"_Now we come to our best man, Ladies and Gentlemen, Odd Della Robbia by name. The Best Man isn't just there to pass the ring to the groom. He's there put his body on the line for his friend. Greater love hath no man, they say. He also assures us, he really is, the best man. We can't wait for his speech and wise counsel. He is also the fiancé of Trinity Davis, congratulations you two. Let's hear it for Odd!"_

Odd ran in the room fist pumping his hand in the air, I chuckled and rolled my eyes as he did.

"_Now we come to the bridesmaid and groomsmen. They are the understudies for the bride and groom. If the bride and groom chickened out, it'd be two of you tying the knot in their place! There's a sobering thought. So without further ado, we have Aelita Stones, another best friend of Yumi, and our first bridesmaid. Gentlemen Aelita is taken by our very own Jeremy Belpois, groomsmen of Ulrich, she is working at Pear Inc., as some of her products will soon show up in our houses. Let' hear it for Aelita Stones."_

Aelita walked in calmly, and waving at the people as they clapped as each person walked in the room.

"_Our second bridesmaid Selena Ambrose has known Yumi for a while now, Selena work for Community for the Hard, and she builds houses for the much needed ones and the homeless, and the deserving. She is also dating her best friend Trinity Davis's twin brother. So let's hear it for Selena Ambrose._

Selena ran in the room waving at all the family and friends.

"_Our last bridesmaid has watched Twenty-seven dresses five times, and this is her third time as a bridesmaid and she has plenty of wardrobe space left for anybody else that is in need of one, she is also the godmother of the groom. Let's hear it for Alice Stern!"_

My godmother walked in the room and waved at people as they clapped.

"_Our first groomsman is Jeremy Belpois. Jeremy is the best friend of the groom. He is engaged to Aelita Stones. He is now studying of being a pediatrician for help children and teens. Give it up for Jeremy Belpois."_

Jeremy walked in the room doing the same thing as the others.

"Uh my feet are starting to hurt." Yumi said as she removed her heels.

I chuckled. "It shouldn't be that long until we sit down, and then we we leave I can give you a nice foot rub."

"I'd like that." Yumi smiled at me.

"_Our next groomsman is Tristan Davis. Tristan has volunteered in the Community for the Hard, and he has now joined the France ARMY as a LT, so he would not be fighting on the red zones. We thank you Tristan for serving our country for all that you are going to accomplish to keep our freedom. Give it up for Tristan Davis!"_

Tristan received a good amount of applause from the crowd, knowing that he is in the army.

"_Our last groomsmen, KJ Stern has known our groom since he was in diapers, he is the brother of the groom's father, making him the groom's uncle. KJ is also a member of the ARMY, fighting for our freedom in France as well. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for KJ Stern."_

My uncle walked in the room waving at the crowd.

Camilla signaled us to walk towards the door, Yumi quickly put her heels on as we walked up.

"_And now the big moment, Ladies and Gentlemen, our bride and groom Yumi and Ulrich!" _Eoin announced as Yumi and I walked in the room which looked amazing, the tables were covered with expensive white cotton table clothes, along with the chairs, there was red and black decorations everywhere, rose petals everywhere, Japanese decorations, along with some German decorations as well. "_Doesn't the bride look beautiful, She's been practicing her bouquet-throwing and hops to give a good account on herself when the moment comes. As for the groom, look at him! He scrubs well for a guy who gets in soccer brawls, doesn't he? Ladies and Gentlemen, a big hand for Ulrich and Yumi" _

As Yumi as I went to sit in our seat, we received a round loud of applause and cheers, and many people yelling congratulations, and people yelling they make each other so happy, and other words I couldn't make out. Yumi and I grinned and waved at our families and each other's weddings.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats as we hear a few words a prayer of thanks for God's grace from our host, the Father of the bride-Takeo Ishiyama._

Yumi's father had walked up to a podium that was nearest to him. "Good even ladies and gentlemen, first of all I would like to thank each and every one of you being here for our children tonight in celebrating them on expressing their love for one another in this special ceremony. Second, I would like to say to you Ulrich, thank you so much for taking care of my daughter for the past few years that you were dating, and you are an amazing man you grown up to be, so with that I welcome you to the family. Now my family, I would like for us to bow our heads in prayer…..Ahem."

"_Thank you Mr. Ishiyama for the wonderful prayer, now ladies and gentlemen, we will dine."_

After the Yumi and I, and the bridal party, and close family was served first, everyone else began to get their food. Everyone had ate for at least forty minutes, until everyone was done and the caters had put away the food for safety measures when everyone begins to dance.

Eoin then returned to the podium to speak again. _"Ladies and Gentlemen1 Could we have your attention a moment for the cutting of the cake. For those unfortunate souls who are on a diet, tonight is not your night. The cake was baked by the best bakery in all of France and is not fat free. So, Yumi and Ulrich, please come to the cake table for the cutting of your cake."_

I stood up from my seat, and held a hand out for Yumi to take, which she did, as we walked towards the cake table together. The cake that was picked was nice, it had white icing with five stacks on it with many flowers and designs, it also had a Japanese symbol on it, which it stood for love. Yumi had grabbed the knife first, as I put my hand over hers.

"_Now all of those taking pictures, be sure you're ready for the photo-opportunity. Ulrich make sure you have a firm hand on the cake with your beloved bride."_

Yumi and I each took a slice of cake, then we wrapped our arms together, and took a bite out of our cake. But, the next thing I knew, there was cake icing all over my chin, because Yumi had but the remaining piece of her cake to my face, gaining many laughs from the crowd. I gave Yumi a smirk, and then put the rest of my cake towards her face, gaining a laugh from her and the crowd.

"_Well wasn't that something" _Eoin laughed _"Now would you all please turn your attention towards the other podium to Odd Della Robbia for the toast."_

"Good afternoon ladies and gents, hope you are having a good time tonight, and I bet that little cake fight just made everyone's night as well." Odd laughed. "But Hello everyone, I am Odd Della Robbia. I have known Ulrich since eighth grade; we met because we were roommates back at Kadic academy, which he hated for the years we were there because of my obsessive snoring as he says. But Ulrich was the only guy that could really talk to me about the love his life and the bride that he just smashed cake in her beautiful face and he was the toughest guy at Kadic. I remember when these Ulrich kept saying to me Yumi would never love him and that she would be happy with someone else, and that Yumi never loved him the way he did with her. Well buddy look what is going on now. When he met Yumi or when she was around, his personality changed in a blink of an eye, he changed in this quick protective mode, shy mode, and hopelessly in love mode, every time they would hug, and be close to one another their faces would be red as a tomato. By the way I also have known Yumi since eight grade. But I can tell Ulrich and Yumi are very much in love and will have many happy years together. I would like to tell them both that it was a special honor for me to be asked to be part of this incredible day for the both of them. I and the rest of the wedding party would like to propose a toast to the happy couple and wish them years upon years of blissful, happiness and our best wishes. To Yumi and Ulrich"

"To Yumi and Ulrich" The guest repeated, as they drunk their wine or sparkling cider or apple juice for the kids.

Odd walked over towards the both of us and gave Yumi and I a hug.

"Thanks man, that was a good speech." I said.

"Yeah no problem, I can be serious when I want to be." Odd laughed.

"Yes, thanks Odd this really means a lot." Yumi smiled.

"Anything for the happy couple" Odd smiled back.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we now come to that very special part of every wedding party, steeped in symbolism. The Bridal Waltz. This is the moment when the groom walks his bride to the dance floor and they begin a dance that will last the rest of the their lives. Put your hands together for Yumi and Ulrich as they begin their special waltz as husband and wife" _Eoin pointed to the DJ who began to play "Marry Me" by Train.

I smiled and took Yumi towards the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Yumi's waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, we embraced each other as we swayed as the music played. We then pulled away from little embrace to look into each other's eyes, smiling at one another.

"I love you." Yumi spoke, so I could hear her.

"I love you too." I smiled. Yumi returned the smile and gently pressed her lips upon mine, then started to kiss her back, but our kiss couldn't last as long as we wanted to due to the many people who were watching us.

After the song had ended it was Yumi's turn to dance with her father, as I would dance with Yumi's mother. Then my father would dance with Yumi, as Yumi' dad would dance with his wife, that's when I had to ask my mother to dance with me, and then my father would dance with my mother. And there was this other tradition that Yumi and I had no idea about, the best man, Odd, would have to dance with Yumi, while I dance with the chief bridesmaid, Trinity. Finally I was Yumi was placed back in my arms, a I was placed back into her arms, and then everyone who wanted to dance, was on the dance floor one all of the wedding party was on the floor.

"_Okay before we dance it up some more, it is time for the traditional throwing of the bouquet. For those of you who've seen the running of the bulls, it's very similar. There's always a little risk for the lasses determined to get the bouquet in their clutches. It's also the real reason you see so many high heels shoes tonight. As you know, traditionally the young lady who catches the bouquet, will make her way down the aisle someday. Now I would like to request all the single…" _ Before Eoin could finish his sentence, all the single ladies in both families ran towards where Yumi was standing, who was on the DJ's stage.

"Never mind then." Eoin waved them off. "Yumi, if you'd be so kind…."

"Are you ladies ready?" Yumi slightly yelled.

"YES!" The single ladies screamed.

"I don't think you single ladies are, come on lemme hear you." Yumi held up the colorful sunset colored flowered bouquet of flowers.

The single woman of the families screamed loudly, as if they were in a concert.

"Okay, I think that was a little too loud." Yumi joked, and turned her back towards them. "One…two…..three!" Yumi through the bouquet a few feet up in the air and quickly turned around to see the woman push and shove each other around. Seconds later bouquet was in the hands of Selena, who pushed her towards the front, her dress was sloppy and so was her hair and makeup, but she wore a proud grin on her face.

Selena then went over towards Tristan and kissed him full on the lips. "Maybe one day"

"We'll see." Tristan responded, placing his lips upon Selena's again.

"_Now ladies and gentlemen, here's where things get serious. It's time for the Garter toss. I understand some of the guys jumping for the garter have been in training for months. Underneath those tuxes, we're talking abs and everything. Now as the bride sits down in the chair, and the groom retrieves the garter…" _Ulrich pulled the garter, and held it up. "_We have the garter, get ready gentlemen! _Ulrich then threw the garter as some of the single men tried racing for the garter, which landed on Ulrich's second cousins who is a single digit age head.

"_Whoa, it's a long road for you kiddie." _Eoin laughed, along with other people in the room. "_Now, it is time for recognition from the bride's father and the groom's father, starting with the groom's father."_

"Good evening everyone, I am here to say congratulations to the lovely couple and a new addition to the Stern family. Yumi, I welcome you to our family and hope you feel welcomed as well. First I would like to start saying that son, you grown up from boy to man a man before you mother and my eyes. We have so many memories don't we son. I remember when Ulrich was first born, you came out are you had RDS, a respiratory distress syndrome; you had harsh, irregular breathing, because your umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck when you came from your mother. But you fought through that, you was determined to make it though and live your life, from that moment there I knew you was a fighter, I knew you would fight for everything that you had wanted. And then I remember you going off to elementary school for the first time, and then we sent you to Kadic. I remember us countlessly arguing about you grades, I remember times that I would put you done, things a father shouldn't have been doing, but we both fought and overcame our differences. I remember we shared a very special moment, two five years ago I developed a brain tumor, something that unlikely to be cured, Ulrich told me that he wanted to be just like me, and that all the times I pushed him in school paid off, that was something special to hear from you own son, that you were their hero and want to follow in their footsteps, is of the best things anyone could hear." John, my father explained

"Son, I would like to say how proud I am of you I watch you grow up into a handsome young man that you are today. And I wish you the best in the future and anything that you need I am here for you. I love you Ulrich Markus Stern. Also I would like to say this again, welcome the family Yumi, I would like to say you have been an extremely positive reflection on my son, when he was around you, it's like it did everything just to impress you, when he came home during the summer before you two were together, all he ever talked about was you and never stopped daydreaming, or yelling your name in his sleep. Yumi you are a beautiful woman and I wish you and my son the best in the future, so as a toast of my gratitude, I would like to give you this." My father walked over towards us giving both of us a set of keys. "These are the keys to you brand new house, it is off the coast of Pairs giving you a great view of everything, and the river is your backyard, you house is fully fenced, and furnished. The rest is for you to see."

Yumi and I grinned as we got up from the table and embraced my father in a huge hug, the biggest the both of us could give. And then it was just me embracing my father. "Thank so much dad."

"No problem, anything to get you two out of that apartment." My father laughed, wiping away some tears that fell from his eyes.

Yumi then hugged my father. "Thank you so much Mr. Stern."

"Please, you can call me dad now." John laughed.

Yumi laughed too. "Thank you…dad."

The guest and family clapped as they watched us, then after Yumi's father went towards the podium.

"Good evening families, I would also like to thank you for coming out on the beautiful evening of my daughter Yumi Reina Ishiyama Stern and Ulrich Markus Stern. I thank you every one of you from coming from Germany and some from the States, and some from Japan as well, to share this wonder special moment, to watch your daughter grow up in your very eyes, from being a girl that wanted every little Barbie doll she laid eyes on, and then becoming a lady, starting to date, and abandon you parents for friends, and becoming a full grown woman, marrying the man of her dreams, and going of living the rest of your life. I remember when you were just born, seeing a baby girl, is like seeing the sun shine on a rainy day, everything just seems to clear up. You were the most beautiful baby in the world that I've ever saw, then you became a little girl destroying everything in your path, finger painting the walls once you found any source of paint, playing with your dolls, and spilling sauce on your dress, hiding behind my leg whenever you met someone new, I will always remember those moments, then you became a teenage I remember I just when I hated almost every boy that came into your life, every one that you talked to, but I am glad you didn't listen to me, because you found a great man. I would also like to talk about my son-in law. Ulrich you are a great man, over the years, you are very respectable to our family, you just proved me wrong in so many ways, because a father is always protective over their daughter, but just assume the wrong things at that moment, but you proved me so wrong. Welcome to the family Ulrich, and congratulations to the both of you." Takeo finished. "And Yumi I promised you we would take care of yours and Ulrich's honeymoon, so I would like to announce that you two are going to be on your way to Fiji."

Takeo came over and handed us our plane tickets. Yumi had run up and hugged her father; he had whispered I'm sorry for his actions last month. Needless to say Yumi has forgiven him. I then went over and hugged my father-in-law.

"_Wow that is amazing! Now, we would her a few words from the groom before we close." _

After I hugged my father-in-law, I went up to the podium, I wiped the tears that were starting to form in my eyes, and I then took a deep breath. "Oh wow, this is…this is great. I would like to thank Takeo Ishiyama for that amazing honeymoon for Yumi and I, most of all I would like to thank you for letting me marry your beautiful daughter, for you kindness and a friendship towards everything that has happened. I thank you for letting me date your daughter all these years. And the Ishiyama family, I would like to thank you all from coming from Japan and other parts of the world to be here at this moment, thank you for taking me in your family, it's a blessing to be part of a family like you all, you are one amazing family and I am proud to be part of it as well. I also want to thank my parents without you two I wouldn't be the person I am today, you all brought me into this world and told me the real deal of life, I also want to thank you guys for teaching me discipline and respect. I want to thank everyone for the entire wedding gifts we received that you all had dropped in the gift room, which I had just found out about. But now I want to bring the attention to my new lovely and beautiful wife. Yumi you have made me the happiest man alive, like I told you before, I have dreamt of this for so many times, and now my dream and finally came true and reality was so much better than my dreams. Yumi I love you so much and I know that we can overcome any obstacle. I want to thank Camilla our wedding planner for making sure this was the best wedding perfect, and I want to thank my best friend Odd for being the best man, I want to thank Jeremy, My uncle KJ, and Tristan, thanks for all being a part of our wedding it really means a lot, thanks." I said as I began to sit down.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, that's about everything we have finally come to the end of our…."_

"Wait! I just want to say a few words." Yumi said going up to the podium. "Good even everyone. Before we start heading out, I also want to thank both families for everything that has happened, I want to thank my family for raising me up to be the woman I am today, and I want to thank the Stern family for warming me into the family as if I were their own family member. I also want to thank my parents for sending me and Ulrich on this also vacation, and I also want to thank John and Alison, and the rest of the Stern family for the wonderful house that you have given us with, who knows where we would be without you all. I also would like my friends for taking their time out to help make this wedding special, and lastly our wedding planner Camilla, you guys mean so much to me. And I love you all so very much." Yumi smiled.

"_Thank you bride for that touching speech, and now we have come to a conclusion, it has been a great day and a wonderful evening with you all. Again thank you all for your presence. God bless and goodnight to each and every one." _Eoin said leaving the podium.

As Yumi and I started to walk out the door first, since it was a tradition for the bride and groom to leave first, right after we had changed into our going away clothes, we were stopped my Michelle, the woman videotaping the wedding and reception. "Hello, sorry to stop you from going on your honeymoon, I just want to give you two your video and photos. Your video is in full HD and your pictures already in a book for you." She said as she handed the items.

"Thank you so much Michelle, and thanks for recommending that tasty wine." Yumi smiled.

"No problem and congratulations again" Michelle returned the smile.

"Thank you." Both Yumi and I said as we walked out the door and towards the white limo that had a big sign that read JUST MARRIED on it. As Yumi and I entered it we saw that our guest and family were waving as the driver started to pull out.

Yumi and I, once again shared another kiss. This was only this beginning.

Fiji here we come!

**Yes, this was a longer chapter than I expected, but it was so worth it. I mean I love Ulrich and Yumi, they are like the best couple (In my opinion) but they wedding took a lot of time and research about what people say during the wedding, and I had to look a bride shows and all this other fancy stuff, so a lot of research went into this chapter! **

**I hope you like the wedding of Ulrich and Yumi Stern!**

**So tell me this, what do you think was the sweetest part of the wedding? Send in your answers in your reviews!**

**Words in chapter 14,569**


	7. What A Night

**(A/N **_**I forg**_**ot to say this story is set way into the future, because they graduated in the class of 2011 in high school!)**

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

…**.**

**Sunday August 6****th**** 2015**

**11:45 AM**

It has been a day since Ulrich and Yumi's very special and romantic day, now the newlyweds were off to a very romantic and very secluded honeymoon vacation in Fiji, they would be staying in the Namale Resort and Spa. It is known as Fiji's number one honeymoon spot in the world! Meanwhile, the other group of friends was just waking up to another day, wondering what adventures it would bring. Right now, the group decided to stop by _The Original Pancake House _for a late breakfast, and for each person to try to figure out their plans for the day.

"It's so weird without Ulrich and Yumi here." Odd spoke.

"I'm sure they are not thinking about us. And I bet they don't think it's weird without us there. I really don't mean that in a bad way, it's just a romantic vacation away from everything." Trinity emphasized.

"Yeah she has a point, I mean, if I was on my honeymoon, I don't want to think about anything except for me and my lover." Selena added.

"You guys to have a point, they make a very happy couple, and I am happy for them." Jeremy spoke.

"Oh my gosh they so do, the way they are with each other and everything. I'm glad for them. And plus Yumi got a car from Ulrich, and I don't think she even knows it's from him." Aelita said.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome, and Ulrich's dad gave them a house, and Yumi's father gave them an all-out trip to Fiji, I wish I had parents like that." Odd pouted. "The farthest I'll probably go is back to Italy."

"You're telling me, I probably have a buy a house on my own and pay for my own honeymoon. Our parents aren't rich." Tristan finally spoke.

Trinity laughed slightly. "Please for my honeymoon, I really want to go to Bali."

"Where is that at?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea, but I heard it is romantic." Trinity smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, that I don't know where it is." Odd crossed his arms.

"Who said my honeymoon is going to be with you?" Trinity responded sarcastically.

"Okay, I was just joking." Odd sighed.

"I always dreamed of going to Bermuda." Aelita said.

"Awe, that's an awesome place girl. I always dreamed of my honeymoon being in St. Lucia, I heard that it was a great place." Selena slightly smiled.

"Wow, you are all focused on your honeymoons right now." Tristan laughed.

"So what, anyway, are you all excited to go back to work tomorrow?" Trinity asked.

"God no, I hate waking up so early in the morning." Aelita sighed.

"I thought you liked your job." Jeremy asked.

"I do like my job. It's just I don't like waking up so early in the morning." Aelita responded.

"School actually starts the end of this month, my classroom is all set up and my lesson plans for that week is ready to go." Trinity spoke.

"I'm actually getting deployed Tuesday." Tristan sighed, making everyone sigh.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Aelita asked.

"Six months." Tristan answered.

"And where are you being stationed at?" Odd asked.

"Libya." Tristan answered.

"What, that is combat zone." Trinity slightly yelled.

Tristan slowly nodded his head; he looked over at Selena, who had very sad eyes.

"This was sucks man, why the hell people can't solve their problems." Trinity rolled her eyes. "Why can't we live on a peaceful planet, where shit doesn't have to be happening all the fucking time, we always have to have a conflict. We can't we be lucky that this is the only damn planet with life on it, we should be grateful!"

"Don't worry guys; I'm not in the red zones for most of the time." Tristan said, trying to calm down his friends. "I promise every one of you guys, my safe return home, breathing and alive. I can keep in contact with you all's letters as well."

"You better come back home safe." Selena laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Tristan kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"So Jeremy, how is you school going and everything?" Odd asked, after a slight moment of silence.

"I don't start yet until after a few days after Aelita's and my wedding." Jeremy answered. "What about you?"

"It's going great, I am still helping out Eoin and his wife Katie find an adoptive child." Odd answered.

"Wow, is it a lot of work just working with them through that?" Aelita asked.

"Yes so much work." Odd answered. "How is your charity job going Selena?"

"It's going great; we are still working on the project though, after we build all the houses, we are going to building some retail stores for them, just like a mini town." Selena explained.

"So what are everybody's plans for the day?" Tristan asked.

"I haven't even thought about that, I really don't know what to do today." Aelita spoke.

"I was thinking the girls and I could go shopping for a little bit." Trinity said. "If you guys want to, just go get some clothes, and home supplies."

"Sure, that would be nice, what place are you thinking about going?" Selena asked.

"Maybe, _Mall of France_?" Trinity asked.

"Sure, but it'll be not as fun without Yumi here." Aelita said.

"Girl, Yumi probably wouldn't care, all she is thinking about right now, it being with her hubby and the most romantic place. Come on, do you need me to call her, even though she is out of cell distance?" Trinity smiled.

Aelita nodded her head. "No, never mind."

"Okay, so what are you guys going to do?" Selena asked.

"It's Sunday, we are going to wait tonight to watch Football." Odd spoke.

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to stop by the Auto store first, I gotta pick up a few things." Tristan implied.

"Okay, well the game doesn't come on until tonight, so you can run all the errands you want to do." Odd said. "Speaking of which, I might pick up some more things as well, if you want to all just travel together, that's gas money." Jeremy spoke.

"You guys sure you can keep up with us?" Selena asked.

"Sure we can, we'll manage." Tristan responded.

"Great that's cool, but first I need to drop my job right quick to pick up something." Aelita spoke. "I promise it won't take more than ten minutes."

"Okay that's cool, and then we'll stop by the Auto store for Tristan." Jeremy pointed.

"What do you need from there anyway?" Selena asked.

"Just something's for the interior of our car and I going to fix some things in there as well for you to have." Tristan answered.

Selena nodded her head. "Okay, then we head to the mall?"

"Yup, so whose car are we taking?" Trinity asked.

"I guess we'll take mine." Aelita volunteered.

"Cool guys, so after we finish our breakfast, we can head out." Trinity said, finishing up her food.

After the group of friends finished up their breakfast, they began to head out to drop Aelita off for a moment so she could pick up the few things that she needed, or what she had to pick up from her job. Moments later, she had come out the building with her boss. Sasha Peirce.

"Guys, this is my boss Sasha Peirce. Sasha, this is my fiancé Jeremy. And these are my friends Trinity, her fiancé Odd, her twin brother Tristan, and his girlfriend Selena. And two of our friends just got married so they are on their honeymoon right now, but their names are Yumi and Ulrich." Aelita explained.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm….wait…Odd Della Robbia?" Sasha asked.

Odd gave Sasha a confused look. "Uh, yeah, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Gosh, how do you not remember me, we lived in Italy together, I was the little girl that your sisters picked on all the time when they weren't picking on you, we played tag together a lot in the streets before you moved here to high school, we also hung out a lot in middle school?" Sasha explained.

Odd's eyes suddenly went wide. "Sasha…oh Sasha. It's been a while how have you been, I feel stupid I haven't remembered."

As Odd got out of the car, as Sasha reached over and gave Odd a hug. "Oh it's fine; I don't blame you a lot of people actually forgot who I was."

"That's right, because didn't you wear big glasses and you had braces, your parents also made you dress in overalls most of the time?" Odd pointed, glancing on how much Sasha had changed. When Odd and Sasha was little, she had her hair in pigtails, now it was curly brown hair that stopped almost at her waist; she has dark brown eyes without glasses, so Odd assumed she eventually brought contacts. She was an inch or two shorter than Odd now, she had on a tank top that showed very little cleavage, shorts that stopped a couple of inches above her knees, and sandals.

"Please, let's not bring that up, I had to convince my parents to let me dress the way I want to dress." Sasha laughed, as she slightly checked Odd out.

Odd slightly smiled. "Well you look good; we should defiantly catch up sometime."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yes, that'll be nice."

"Okay, it was nice meeting up with you; it's a very small world." Odd mentioned.

"It is indeed, I'll catch up with you later." Sasha said as she walked towards her car. "it was nice meeting all of you."

Odd waved as he watched as Sasha pulled from the parking lot, and onto the road. He then turned back into the car, and noticed that Trinity was looking up at him with her arms crossed, and mean eyes.

"What?" Odd looked at her.

"Oh, nothing at all, seems like you two have a lot of history." Trinity sighed.

"We've been friends for a while, it's just like when you say Selena after a long time." Odd said mentioned.

"It's a different story Odd, Selena is a female and I am a female. But it is a different story if it is with the opposite sex!" Trinity empathized.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Just because I talk to a friend I haven't seen in a while, you automatically get in the defensive mode. But, you don't get mad when I talk to like Selena, or Aelita, or Yumi."

"That's a different story, that's because I know them! They are my best friends Odd, and they all are in relationships, unlike miss change my appearance who was checking you out." Trinity responded, rather loudly.

"So, lemme get this straight. You don't trust me because you think I'm going to do something wrong and something I am going to regret. So, you are basically saying, I can't have a female friend, unless you are best friends with them?" Odd asked.

"I didn't say that!" Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Well you said it in different words Trinity, I'm going to hang out with whoever I want to hang out with, okay! That's just like me telling you to not to talk to any man. Isn't your principle a man, what's his name fucking Zohan or some shit like that, what about your ex-boyfriend Hunter, I didn't tell you to stop talking to his ass…." Odd slightly yelled.

Selena, Tristan, Jeremy, and Aelita all sighed and rolled their eyes at the now arguing couple. They were basically fighting over nothing, and both of them were making it a big deal, because of both of their personalities, they would clash heads a lot, and this was one of those moments. Good thing the parking deck was empty, because it if wasn't. The four friends would be leaving their arguing friends to embarrass themselves.

"I don't talk to Hunter, Odd. I don't talk to any other male friend, know why because I don't have any male friends that you don't know, because I am a faithful person!" Trinity yelled, not realizing what she had said.

Odd looked at Trinity, and nodded his head. "So, you are saying I am not a faithful person, when I've been going out with you for six years and you think I am not faithful. I could have been one of those guys to bail out of a relationship after the first six months. I could have been one of those guys, to bail out on you after we first had sex. But, what did I do? I stayed for you for six years, Trinity. Do you not realize that? No, don't answer that, you really don't realize it, because you are so used to shit going your way, and all you think about is your own damn self, you need to stop thinking about yourself, and think about me for once….."

"You think I never think about you! I always think about you all the damn time…" Trinity said.

"Well, that's maybe one percent of the time, because if it's not about you, it's not going to happen. Just like the way you basically called me a cheater." Odd looked down at Trinity.

"I did not call you a god damn mother fucking ass cheater Odd, why the hell you putting words in my damn mouth!" Trinity yelled up at Odd.

"You said you don't have any male friends because you are a faithful person. But, just because I have some female friends, you think I am unfaithful. And you have no idea how that makes me feel right now." Odd backed away from the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Trinity walked towards Odd.

"Oh now you are thinking about me? Here is the answer for you, because right now I am only thinking of myself, since I am unfaithful! It's none of your damn business where I am going, so don't bother to wait up for me okay." Odd said as he backed away from the car, and started to walk away.

"Since I am so damn selfish, and you're walking away from me….." Trinity took off her engagement ring and threw it in front of Odd. "Take your damn ring."

Odd looked down at the ring that was now on the street, he bent down at then picked it up. He slowly then turned toward Trinity. "I don't know what happen to you lately, but you've changed…"

Trinity sighed. "Just leave, since you are best at that. Okay."

Odd then walked back over towards Trinity. "Why are you doing this Trinity? Just because a long term friend of mine comes up to me, you think I am just going to jump up and cheat."

"Just go away, isn't that what you were going to do. I know you were checking her out Odd, just as much as she was doing the same to you." Trinity crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll go. But remember this, I didn't make-out with another guy, during our senior year in high school. Remember him, Matt, you and him was doing a 'project'. Just remember that, out of our whole relationship, you were the one who cheated." Odd brought back the moment Trinity had kissed Matt back at Kadic.

Trinity then looked down at the ground, she was out of words.

"Exactly, but I am going to go. Just like you wanted me to, don't wait up for me guys, I'll find my way back." Odd mentioned to his other friends after he said his last words to Trinity.

Trinity then got back into the car and crossed her arms. "I can't believe he just said that."

None of her friends had anything to say, as they had just witnessed an official break-up of a couple they thought this would never happen to before. This had to been one of the worst fights between the couple.

"Can you guys drop me off at home; I need some time to think." Trinity looked out her window. Jeremy then started up the car, and headed down towards the apartments building they had lived in to drop Trinity off. Trinity had rushed out the car, slamming the behind her. As Trinity reached second floor of the apartments, she saw that somebody was posting something on the apartment door.

"Can I help you?" Trinity asked the man.

He then turned around. "Trinity"

Trinity rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Hunter?"

"I'm just handing out fliers." Hunter answered.

Trinity nodded her head and walked towards the door. "Oh"

Hunter smiled as she walked by him. "What's wrong, you aren't acting mean towards me or anything."

"Please Hunter I am not in the mood." Trinity sighed.

"Uh oh, something happened. Would you like to talk about it?" Hunter walked towards Trinity.

"It's just Odd." Trinity sighed, and looked over at Hunter. "We got into a huge fight."

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that Trin, maybe some people don't understand you well."

Trinity glanced over at Hunter then back at the ground, she just slightly shrugged her shoulders. "But, I love him still; he was the only person who could understand me."

"Well, something's don't always last forever Trinity." Hunter lifted Trinity's chin with his index finger, so that she was looking up at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure." Trinity responded

"I am still very much in love with you and nothing has changed that." Hunter looked into Trinity's eyes.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Hunter, but…." Trinity was stopped in the middle of her sentence by a pair of lips that attached to hers, but then they pulled away after a few seconds. Hunter then looked back into Trinity's eyes, Trinity then pushed her lips back on Hunter's aggressively, doing something she had never thought about doing in a million years, Trinity kept thinking to herself, thinking about what Odd said about her changing, she kept asking herself if she did change, but it didn't matter right now. Trinity's was now brain dead, and was now doing anything without thinking, letting her emotions get the best of her. And Hunter knew this was her weak spot, she always let her emotions get the best of her.

Trinity had opened up the door to her apartment, after the two went into the apartment. Trinity had locked the door behind her, and led him to the bedroom. Trinity's mind kept screaming and yelling at her telling her to stop, and that she would regret this later, but of course as most of us do, we don't listen do those little voices in our head called a conscious.

Hunter had closed the bedroom door behind him as he kept kissing Trinity, as aggressively as she was kissing him back.

**(A/N Warning, the content turns very graphic up to this point, well this is my very first lemon….i guess…like I said I am not being perverted, but it's just how life goes, and I think we are more mature to handle it. So let me know what you all think of it…And nooo Trinity noooo, don't do this!)**

Trinity then lifted his shirt above Hunter's head, reviling his chest and muscles. Hunter then had removed Trinity's shirt, leaving her in her lacy red bra. Hunter then started kiss down her neck, he then went back up to her lips, as he pulled down a strap to Trinity's bra. As he did, he started unhook it. Hunter then removed her bra, revealing her breast. Trinity then dropped Hunter's pants to the floor once they were undone.

After Hunter removed her shorts she was wearing and they were placed on the floor a few feet beside them, where the rest of the clothes stayed. The two then laid down onto the bed, as the placed their lips upon one another's once more.

Hunter then massaged Trinity's breast, as he removed her underwear, and threw it with the other clothes that lay on the floor. Trinity then pulled down Hunter's boxers, reveling his manhood a few inches away from her womanhood.

Hunter then positioned himself; he then pushed his manhood into Trinity's womanhood as slowly as he could. Trinity had placed her hands on Hunter's back, slightly digging her nails into it. Hunter's pace soon then speeded inside Trinity.

Between the two, it was quiet, there was no moans and groans, nor any noises coming from the two, it was quiet, and short to Trinity. It wasn't romantic and it was with Odd, with them it was romantic and just perfect. But with her and Hunter, it just wasn't right.

Hunter had quickened his pace, as he hugged Trinity near him.

Seconds later Hunter had pulled out of her, and reached for his clothes.

**(A/N It wasn't supposed to be very long, you'll see later, but it's not a romantic one so, it's going to be short.)**

"That's it?" Trinity asked, pulling the sheets near her.

"I gotta go back to work." Hunter said putting his clothes on.

"Really, you just like come into my house and like fuck me and then you leave?" Trinity yelled.

Hunter turned around and looked at Trinity. "You are the one who pulled me into your apartment when I was working."

"You are the one who kissed me!" Trinity defended.

"Kissing doesn't always have to lead to sex." Hunter said.

"Then why'd you have it with me then." Trinity asked.

"Because what guy would give up sex from their hot ex-girlfriend." Hunter smirked as he walked out the bedroom.

"What the hell, so that's it, you just screw me and leave, you fucking asshole, who the hell does that, I thought you were better than that." Trinity yelled.

"You know what, you changed Trinity, I thought you would never sleep with a guy you never really loved, but you did. And I thought you were better than that, bye Trinity." Hunter said as he walked towards the door, and shut it behind him.

Trinity felt hot tears come to her eyes, the regret part started to get to her, she wished she had never had random sex with her ex-boyfriend that she hated very much, this was never supposed to happen. She was never supposed to get mad at Odd, her quick judging side took over her, none of this was supposed to happen. Now, she was not getting married, she slept with someone random, and most of all she lost the only man she truly loves. Odd.

She then buried head in her pillow and cried heavily, she wished she could just go find Odd and apologize to him for everything she has done. And now that she had sex with another person, he was never going to forgive her, not for anything. Trinity thought she was going to grow old, without her lover by her side, while her friends are happy with their loved ones, never having this problem she was going through right now.

Trinity decided to call her friends over so that she has some people to talk to, hoping this would calm the situation down a little. Needless to say Selena and Aelita would cut out any of their shopping time to help out a friend in need; the two arrived in less than fifteen minutes.

"So, tell us what happened." Selena asked.

"I did something…..that I should have never done." Trinity cried. "Hunter was here…..and we….." Selena and Aelita looked at one another, and then looked back at Trinity. "We had…sex."

"What Trinity, you wouldn't?" Aelita exclaimed.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I was being stupid and I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't know what happening to me guys, I changed." Trinity cried more. "I just want my old life back, I want Odd back, and I want things to go back to normal. This all happened because I let jealousy get the better of me, and this all happened in a couple of hours, and I know my life is completely messed up.

"Well, maybe things aren't, you just have to talk to someone, and maybe they can fix things with you and your sudden change, and maybe they can fix your relationship with Odd." Selena spoke.

"Odd probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore; he's going to hate me for good, especially because of my actions today. I'm not sure I'll ever see him again. Now, I feel like a complete hoe." Trinity buried her head in her hands.

"You are not a hoe, you made a mistake, we all make them sometimes. Odd will come around if he truly loves you, and if he doesn't then I'm sorry, then it just wasn't meant to be." Selena responded.

"But, I can't lose him Selena; I love him to much…." Trinity was stopped in the middle of her sentence when a familiar figure walked into the bedroom. It was Odd. (A/N Trinity was fully clothed)

Odd sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I talk to Trinity, alone?"

Selena and Aelita nodded their heads and left the bedroom, closing the door behind them. After the two heard the apartment door close, Odd turned towards Trinity. "Before you say anything, I'm going to get out what I have to say first, okay? I am not going anywhere; I already made a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you no matter what. But, it's going to be a while before I trust you again, before we do anything again. Alright. You are going to go talk to someone, about your anger management and what is happening in your life, and then we are going to talk to some people to fix our relationship, then we will see what happens there." Odd explained, as Trinity nodded her head in agreement. "And then we will see what happens from there, but for now everything is on hold, the wedding, us doing things normal couples do, everything.

Trinity slowly nodded her head, as a couple of tears slide down her cheeks. Odd sighed once more, he reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then looked over at Odd, with her big ocean blue eyes, those eyes Odd cannot resist, but he did today.

"We'll get through this okay?" Odd promised.

"I'm so sorry Odd, for everything." Trinity broke down and sobbed.

Odd pulled Trinity into a hug, Trinity had buried her head into Odd's shoulder as she cried. "It's okay; we will get through this okay."

Odd hated being like this, going through this, he hated not being able to kiss Trinity, without the feeling, knowing she just finished kissing someone else, he couldn't see her the same way he did every day, nothing was the same right now between him. He was hoping soon on day things could be the same again, where they could be happy and in love again. Don't get Odd wrong, he was still madly in love with Trinity and always will, but right now, things are just….weird.

"I still love you." Odd rested his forehead on Trinity's head gently as she still sobbed. "I will always still love you."

"I love you." Trinity said, as she tried to told herself together.

Odd sighed as he ran his fingers through Trinity's hair, trying to comfort and soothe her down from her crying. "I'll make you a deal."

Trinity looked up at Odd, with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"We don't have to talk about our relationship to anyone, unless we have serious problems, but as long as you go to anger management, to control your anger, we'll see how things work from there, but I just need to you to trust me." Odd continued to run his fingers through Trinity's dirty blonde hair.

"I never lost my trust in you, I was just being stupid." Trinity wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But, like I said, I hate to say this; I can't trust you right now." Odd said honestly.

"Yes, I completely understand." Trinity nodded her head.

"Okay, well you should go like take a shower, after that dirtiness with the guy." Odd got up from the bed, and helped Trinity up.

"Yeah." Trinity sighed as she walked towards the bathroom.

"And I'll burn these sheets." Odd pulled the streets off the bed and through them in the laundry basket.

Trinity walked back towards the bedroom and looked up at Odd. "Are you going to….cuddle up with me tonight, when it's time for bed?"

Odd turned and faced Trinity. "I don't know honestly, I can't answer that right now."

Trinity kept her eyes on Odd, as she nodded her head slowly, and turned back towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and another tear rolling down her face. Thinking that things would never be the same as much as Odd says things would eventually get better, the worst thing he said that stabbed her heart the most, was that he didn't trust her for the moment. But who could blame him.

**Meanwhile**

**August 6****th**** 2015**

**Fiji with the Newlyweds**

**8:35 PM (A/N Fiji is so far from France, so it's a major time difference)**

**Yumi's POV**

After a long flight from France to Fiji, Ulrich and arrived at the most beautiful island I've ever seen before. Needless to say this six hour flight was worth the wait. Right now, Ulrich and I were on a boat ride across the island to Namale Resort and Spa, otherwise known as the honeymoon island of Fiji, and it is the best in the world.

After the ten minute ride across the small gap to get to the island, we arrived at the resort. And it was beautiful as well, each cottage was secluded, the next cottage was at least another mile and a half away, each of them had a great view of the ocean, after you would go up a couple of steps, there was your own personal small pool, and over top of that there was a Jacuzzi, and lounge chairs.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I said, as we walked towards the cottage.

"It is, I've always imagined doing this, but it wasn't this awesome in my dreams." Ulrich smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Same here" I returned the smile and opened up the cottage door. When Ulrich and I walked in it was breathtaking. I have never seen a place more beautiful. Once you walked in the cottage, the first thing you would have saw was a huge few of the ocean, below the window, there was one tiny pool, that could only really fit two people. And next to that was a Jacuzzi that could only fit two people as well, with the Jacuzzi it had a waterfall built, and water was falling from the wall to the Jacuzzi. Once you walked through huge double doors, it was a huge bedroom. The bed was extremely large with a tiki kind of feeling around it, there was also a large sofa across from the bed and above the sofa was a plasma television. Once you walked through some more double door was a huge bathroom. It had a huge tub that gave you a great view of the ocean, a large shower that could fit at least eight people, and of course a toilet.

"Wow, could this get any better?" Ulrich smiled as he toured the room some more.

"I don't even know, there is still so much to see. I heard that like a few feet away from here outside, there is like your own private waterfall and everything." I responded.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to check that out." Ulrich smirked.

"Maybe, we'll see." I giggled.

Ulrich then walked back into the bedroom, and looked up at the ceiling; it had a mirror above the bed. "We'll have to use that."

I blushed. "We will see about that, but here is a list of things we could do."

Ulrich came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We could go on a picnic, if you would like."

I smiled and relaxed in Ulrich's arms. "That'll be nice, and it is on the beach."

"I'm going to go change right quick into some swim wear." Ulrich laid a small kiss upon my lips, and then headed towards the bathroom, taking his swimwear with him.

I smiled slightly as Ulrich walked away. I then grabbed my swimwear and started to put them on. After Ulrich and I were both dressed, we then headed down towards the beach, where we saw that a picnic was already set up on the beach.

"You think that is someone else's?" Ulrich looked down at me.

"Well, I wouldn't think so, because this is our lot basically. And, people do set up things for us too so. And plus, if that was someone else's, you think they would just leave their own picnic like that?" I assumed.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. But I am hungry, so let's eat."

I nodded my head as Ulrich and I walked towards the picnic hand-in-hand. The picnic hand a nice set-up too. It large red blanket on the ground, with huge white pillows, then it was a large basket that had turkey sandwiches that had mustard, lettuce, and American cheese on it. The sandwich was also cut in in squares. There was also potato salad, fried chicken, watermelons, and a large jug on lemonade.

"How hungry are you." Ulrich asked, as we both sat down.

"Not that hungry to eat all of this, what about you?" I said, as I poured us some lemonade.

"Not that hungry either, this is a lot of food." Ulrich responded, as he put a sandwich in his mouth. "Em, this is good, you should try this." Ulrich said, as he put a sandwich square semi-near my face.

I smiled as I leaned forward a little bit so that I could take the sandwich out of his hands from my mouth. "Wow, this is good."

Ulrich returned the smile and scooted over towards me, he pulled my gently into his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. And I had relaxed in his arms and leaned my back against his chest. "I love you." Ulrich looked down at me.

I had looked up at Ulrich. "I love you too."

Ulrich started gaze into my eyes, as I gazed into his. In his dark green eyes, all I could read from them was love and protection, and all his true affection, and emotion as he looked at me. It was as if he was sending an intimate message. Ulrich then slightly smiled towards me, still looking into my eyes. I smiled, as I still looked into his eyes as well. He then slowly leaned towards me, as he softly placed his hand on my cheek. I had started to run my fingers through his hair, as I leaned towards him. Soon then, we had both closed our eyes, and felt our lips gently touch one another's. Ulrich then moved his hands, so that he could wrap his arms around my waist, as I still ran my finger though his hair. Seconds into our kiss Ulrich's tongue slipped into my mouth, as mine did into his.

I then lay on my back on the blanket, as Ulrich followed me down, lying on top of me, our lips never losing the other. Another few seconds passed and Ulrich slightly pulled away from our kiss, so we could catch some breath, but we still kept our faces close to one another, we had smiled at each other, and continued to look into each other's eyes again.

"Well, that was nice." Ulrich chuckled.

"It was nice, but I want to go somewhere right quick." I smirked at him and got up from under him, and started walking towards the back of the cottage.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked, getting up from the blanket and running to catch up with me.

I turned and walked backwards, so I could look at my husband, I kept smiling ever since I kept calling him that in my head, because everything still felt so new. "You'll see, that is if I can find it.

"So, you're basically saying we might get lost out here?" Ulrich laughed, as he intertwined his hand with mine.

"Technically, no, I am hoping if we just follow this path here, it could lead us where I would like to go." I responded.

Ulrich had nodded his head and continued to follow the path as we were walking. "Whatever you say Yumes, I'm just saying, maybe if I knew where we were going, I could help you out."

I giggled. "We are almost there."

Ulrich looked over at me. "And how do you know that."

I just smiled at Ulrich, avoiding his question. The reason why I knew we were close is because I could hear the sound of the waterfall less than five feet away. After a less than a minute walk, we arrived at the secluded waterfall, which was surrounded by many trees, making it very private, the waterfall was a very clear, and then it seemed very warm, due to the slight steam coming from the water.

"This is it." I turned to face Ulrich.

"Hmm, reminds me of when we had our alone time in Italy, we was under a waterfall." Ulrich looked at me, as well as his surroundings.

"Yup, but there is a twist to it" I smiled seductively.

Ulrich looked at me confusedly. "What do you mean?"

I smirked again and turned my back to Ulrich. I pulled the strings of my bikini top and bottom. I slightly turned my head only to Ulrich, leaving my body to rest of the waterfall, I smiled at him before jumping in the water and swam over towards the fall.

"Aren't you coming in?" I said as I was under the waterfall.

I saw that Ulrich's face was red, due to his blushing of nervousness, I was guessing. But then a smirk appeared on his face, as he removed his swimwear and jumped in the water; he then swam towards me. Once he had got over towards me, he splashed water on my face. As I wiped the water from my face, I heard that Ulrich was laughing as I did; I then gave him a cold stare, which made him stop laughing immediately. I then pushed him playfully under the water fall, getting him soaked. Ulrich then came out from the waterfall, and looked at me, when I thought he was going to splash me back, he didn't.

But before I knew if he gently grabbed me and pulled me back in the waterfall with him, instead of water fighting with him. He had placed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I always dreamed of kissing under the rain or a waterfall, it was hard kissing each other without getting water in our mouths, but it was such an intimate and sensual kiss as well, especially since we were kissing under the most beautiful sunset I've ever saw in my life

Ulrich then pulled away from our kiss and looked at me smiled, I returned the smile. "I want to do something, let's go get dressed right quick."

"Aw, we just got here though." I pouted.

"We'll come back; I just really want to do this with you right quick." Ulrich ran his fingers though my wet hair.

"Okay." I slightly sighed.

Ulrich leaned down and placed his lips on mine again. "You're going to love it, I promise you."

I smiled. "Alright, well let's go then, my fingers are turning into raisons anyway."

Ulrich laughed as we got out of the water, put our swimwear back on, and headed back to the cottage. "We can just get dressed in some comfy clothes for right now, it's nothing that big, but don't go into the room though; I have to do something in there."

"What do you have to do?" I asked as Ulrich and approached the cottage.

"You'll find out." Ulrich smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I figured you were going to say something like that."

When we were in the cottage, Ulrich had immediately went back into the bedroom, and shut the doors behind him, before he did he said give him a few minutes. In the meantime, I had changed into some more comfortable clothes that were a lacy blue nightgown that stopped at least three inches above my knees; it was also the gift from Trinity. After another few minutes of waiting, Ulrich had finally come out from the bedroom; he had come out in his dark green pajama pants, and his white t-shirt.

"Done?" I asked him.

He smiled and took my hand and slowly led me to the room, when I stepped in the room, it was beautiful. There were many candles lit, giving the room an orange, pink, and yellow glow. There were many chocolate sweets on the bed, along with the same wine that was at our wedding.

"You did this?" I smiled and turned to Ulrich.

"Anything for my wife" Ulrich grinned.

I moved towards him and placed my lips on his for a brief second, allowing him to kiss back. He then led me towards the bed and poured us both some wine, he then held his glass up for a toast. "To us"

"To us" I smiled as we gently touched glasses, and drunk our wine.

"You can lie down on your stomach if you would like, I'll give you a massage." Ulrich said. "Or you could sit up, it doesn't matter."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back towards him to lie down on my stomach. He then placed his strong hands on my shoulders and his hands started to massage them. It felt so good too, it had professional massages beat. I then closed my eyes and relaxed as he kept massaging me, he then moved across my shoulders to my neck, as he used the tip of his fingers to massage across and down my upper back. He then starts to work down my arms and hands. Next, he started to massage my mid-back, lower-back, upper thighs, and calves. Needless to say the whole thing took about fifteen to twenty minutes.

"How was that?" Ulrich asked me.

I then turned over so now I was lying on my back; I looked up at him and smiled. "It was great, do you want to give me to give you one?"

Ulrich nodded his head, as he lied down on his stomach to lay beside me. "No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Ulrich smiled. "Yes, I'm positive, I'm fine."

I nodded my head. "Fine, I'll give you one eventually, because that was good."

"Okay, that sounds nice then." Ulrich said.

I reached down for the box of chocolates, and threw the top box to the side once I got it open. I picked out a piece of chocolate and placed it in my mouth, it tasted just like a Hershey's candy.

"How's the candy?" Ulrich asked.

"Why don't you try it for yourself?" I smiled as I picked up a piece of chocolate, and placed it a few inches away from his mouth. Ulrich slightly leaned over and took the chocolate from my fingers by his mouth. Needless to say, it had felt nice for his warm lips taking the chocolate off my fingers; it even made me feed him another one. No, scratch that, I almost fed him at least four of them.

"Aren't you going to eat some more." Ulrich laughed.

"Huh, oh yea" I looked down at the box and saw that there were no more. "Never mind"

Ulrich chuckled as he took the empty box from my hands and threw it to the side. Ulrich and I began to look into each other's eyes again, it's like anything we needed to ask, or anything we needed answered, was in each other's eyes. I then slowly, leaned down towards Ulrich, as he began to lean towards me, which then connected out lips once more. Our lips moved with one another's as we lay beside each other. Ulrich had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, there were no gaps between our bodies, even the smallest thing in the world couldn't get through us. I then turned over so that I was on my back, Ulrich was now on top of me, but again, our lips never separated from each other's. Ulrich then moved his lips away from mine, and he placed his lips on my neck, as he started to caress my neck with his lips. And since our bodies were still very close to each other's, I started to caress his neck with my lips as well. We then connected our lips again for another sensual kiss.

As we were kissing, I slowly started to pull up on Ulrich's t-shirt, to reveal his strong muscles, his chest, and his six pack. Ulrich then slowly pulled up on my nightgown, leaving me bare waist up. Ulrich had pressed our chest together gently, as our lips connected again after we removed our tops. My hands then moved up and down on his chest, as we kept kissing.

Ulrich then moved down towards my underwear where, he hesitated, but slowly pulled them down and off my ankles. My heart started to beat a little faster as I realized I was now fully nude. Which I don't know why I was getting nervous, because we had just got out of the waterfall nude, but this felt so different, it's like this was our first time all over again. But everything felt so right, how we still took our time going through everything, and slowly. I then started to remove Ulrich bottoms, which were soon joined with the rest of the clothes that were now on the floor. Soon then Ulrich and I were now under the covers, we still kept kissing each other on the lips. A few seconds later I had slowly lifted my legs towards my chest, as I wrapped both of my arms around him. Ulrich had then lifted himself up, so that of privates slightly touched.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." Ulrich responded against my lips, as some more few seconds passed. Ulrich had gently pushed himself inside of me, going slow as he started to penetrate. As the minutes increased, so did the pace of the penetration. Ulrich's thrusts was going slightly faster each time, sometimes it was deeper. Between us there was a lot of sweat rolling down our faces and our hair attaching to our faces as well. There was also some loud and some soft moans and groans coming from both of us, as well as telling each other how much we loved each other

Few moments after a face paced sessions, we slowed down. Our lips connected again, as Ulrich was still slowly going in and out of me. Ulrich and I then switched places, so that now I was on top of him, when I had the perfect angle, I began to lift myself up and down on him, gaining a few groans him, as he just held my waist, making it easier for me. A few slow paced moments, soon turned into fast paced moments, making us knock the breath out of each other, more sweat start to form between us again, and more loud moans, groans, and grunts came. I then leaned towards Ulrich, as he starts to thrust upwards.

More moments passed, until Ulrich was now back on of me giving it is all. We were wrapped up in each other's arms, as we were both getting ready to reach our orgasm. Ulrich and I moaned each other's names, as we kept getting closer and closer to reaching our peaks. Which then happened seconds later, Ulrich then pull out rolled off from on top of me. He handed me his t-shirt for me to put on, which I did, it fit like a dress on me. As, Ulrich just put on his boxers, after he did, we both sighed happily, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a soft kiss.

"I love you." Ulrich mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled under the kiss.

Ulrich then slightly pulled away from the kiss. "Is my nose bleeding, because you had punched me."

I laughed slightly. "Oops, I'm sorry. But no you are not bleeding."

"Okay, well I got you back with all those bruises on your neck." Ulrich smirked.

"Well, I got you back even more with those scratches on your back." I returned the smirk.

"Alright you win." Ulrich laughed, as he yawned.

I then cuddled in Ulrich's arms, as he snuggled closer to me.

"That lasted like an hour and a lot of minutes." I said.

"Yeah, it's like almost twelve now." Ulrich looked over at the clock.

"Well, now it's time to sleep, you really wore me out." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"You did the same to me too, but night Yumes. I love you." Ulrich pressed his lips on mine once more.

"Night, I love you too." I kissed him back.

What a night.

**Well, so much happened between both couples. That was the very first time writing graphic stuff, so don't be too hard on me. **

**I was so angry when I was writing the fight between OxT, but I was like laughing writing the moment between UxY, Next chapter there is going to be more drama with the friends, but not yet for UxY, because they are still on their honeymoon for right now. But a lot of other things are going to happen next chapter.**

**And I getting ready to start university in a few days, so I do not know when I am going to update, it's going to be weekends, but I'll still update.**

**P.S I stayed up until 4:00 AM writing this, so it might have been some grammar and spelling issues haha.**

**P.S.S- You think something happened between Trinity and Hunter, just wait to see what happens next ;)**


	8. Back to Reality

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**Still Sunday**

**August 6****th**** 2015**

**3:00 PM**

**Trinity's POV**

I had woken up from my slumber, a well-deserved rest really made me relieve some stress that has been going on. I was happy that Odd and I, figured out some things between us, but he still didn't trust me. When I had turned to me left, I had noticed that it was a figure lying next to me. I thought to Odd said he wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as me, but I guess that made our relationship a little bit better, we were progressing.

I shook the body next to me; I received a groan as he opened his eyes, and slowly turned over towards me. I gasped loudly as I noticed that the figure was not Odd, it was Hunter. But, I thought he had left to go to work. That means, if Hunter is still here, then my friends never came over, Odd never came over. I had literally slept with Hunter after the biggest mistake of my life. So, that means Odd would never know that I had sex with Hunter, maybe I could fix the relationship and apologize. But, not telling him what I've done will haunt me for the rest of my life until I finally crack and tell him, it would also meant that I would be lying to him still.

I looked down at the covers and noticed that I was still nude. I sighed and buried my head in my hands, just trying to mentally erase everything that has happened, but the only thing that kept running through my mind was the moment between Hunter and I. After we finished having sex, we had both fell asleep, he never went back to his job, and he had told me he would stick around until he gets his energy back.

I looked back over at Hunter, and sighed once more. I reached over on my side and picked up my clothes.

"What time is it?" Hunter asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to leave that's what time it is" I mumbled.

"What's wrong with you now Trinity?" Hunter asked.

"Everything is wrong okay? I just made the biggest and stupidest mistake ever." I responded and pulled my underwear on.

"I thought you enjoyed what happened between us." Hunter responded.

"No, hell no I didn't enjoy it. Why would I enjoy it if I am not even in love with you and we are not even together?" I said as I put my bra back on. "You need to leave don't you have work to do."

"Fine, if you want me to leave I will. But, thanks for the sex though I really enjoyed it." Hunter smirked.

"It will never happen again, believe that." I pointed.

"And you had sex with me all because of your emotions; I knew this would get to you." Hunter said. "You always did the stupidest shit when you are angry or depressed or any mood besides happy. You did the craziest things ever." Hunter said as he pulled on his boxers.

"What the hell. You planned this?" I yelled.

Hunter chuckled. "No, but you led it on. So, I went with it."

"Oh my god, get on now." I pointed towards the door.

Hunter ignored me and continued to put on his clothes. I rolled my eyes and went over to the bedroom door, swinging it open. As I did, I noticed that Odd was standing outside of it. Just great. Just when I needed this to be a dream, it wasn't. This time it was real, Odd was staring down at me with angry, mad, hurt, and hatred eyes. I was standing in front of him, in only in my bra and underwear, and in the back of me was Hunter getting dressed.

"I guess I better go." Hunter said slyly, and slipped through the door, making sure to not touch Odd as he did.

I gulped as Odd was still staring down at me.

"Odd, it's…." I said, but I was cut off as Odd put his hand in front of my face, signaling me to stop talking.

"Don't you dare tell me, it's not what I think?" Odd spoke. "Just, actually don't talk at all. I really don't want to hear from you."

I sighed and backed away from the door. I went over to the side of the bed where my clothes were, and put them on. And then I turned back at Odd.

Odd went into the closet and pulled out a small luggage, he went over to where his clothes were and started to pack them. "You know, I never thought we would be in this situation. I actually came over here to talk to you, but here you are just coming from screwing someone."

"Odd if you just let me explain." I said quietly.

"What do you have to explain huh?" Because this wasn't an accident, because you can't mistake sex." Odd indicated.

"I know that, but…." I sighed. "I was being stupid and I don't know what I was thinking."

"Exactly, because you weren't thinking at all, but this morning you were yelling to me about trust issues. Now, guess who is in the hot seat now. You are, I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You just made the biggest and dumbest mistake ever. I never thought you would do something like this." Odd said as he forcefully zipped his bag and rushed out the door.

I had ran after him. "So is this it, this is goodbye?"

Odd stopped at the door as he was walking out.

"Are we like, officially done?" I started to cry. "We can't even talk about it?"

Odd looked down at the ground for a moment and then he slightly turned his head towards me. "Goodbye Trinity." Odd said as he walked out of the door.

Many hot tears streamed down my face as Odd walked out of the apartment. We were officially done, there would be no wedding, no growing old together, no raising family, nothing. There was no Odd and Trinity no more. I was single, I didn't want to be, but I was. I then threw myself on the couch and sobbed as hard as I could. I never felt this bad in my life, I felt so sick, and crushed. Why did I have to be so dumb and do something that I knew that I was going to get caught eventually? Even more, why did I do this in the first place?

I wish I could just turn back in time and stop myself from sleeping with Hunter. I just wished I could have stopped myself from arguing with Odd in the first place, we would never be in this situation right now.

My life had no meaning right now without any love and no one to share it with. I then walked up towards the kitchen and towards the knife drawer; I pulled out a steak knife, and then held it up a few inches above. I kept debating with myself, one side of myself kept telling me not to do it, and that it's not worth cutting yourself. And the other half of me kept saying I need to let the pain out somehow, since I had nobody to talk, and that my life had no meaning what so ever.

Again, my emotions had got the better of me and I start to slice my left arm, blood had started to run down my arms as I made one cut. The pain was indeed very painful, but I kept cutting a few more times, before I finally put the knife down in the sink and washed it off. I then went inside of the front closet, and pulled out the first aid kit. I cleaned off the blood and wrapped my arm in bandage tape. I wiped the tears from my eyes once more, as I still felt the pain stinging in my arm.

All of my friends would kill me if they knew what I was doing, heck even my family would kill me if they knew that I was cutting myself. But, that didn't matter right now, when Odd had walked out of the door, he had took my life, heart, and soul with him. I was now nobody on this world, just a plain old regular stupid girl.

I then walked back into the bedroom and sighed. I laid on my back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how stupid I was, who would do something like I did. I hurt the most important person to me in the world, and now he left footprints on my heart, and closed, no actually slammed the door, forgetting me forever.

I now felt different since Odd had just walked out of my life. I now didn't want to sleep, even if I was tired, I can't consternate as much as I used to, I feel so hopeless and useless in this world now, all the thoughts that were flowing through my head were negative thoughts, I am crazy starving right now, but did not want to eat, and didn't plan on eating. As of now, I had went back in the kitchen and drunk out of a wine bottle that was in the pantry. I no longer wanted to hang out with my friends; I just wanted to be alone. But the biggest thing that was flowing through my head was that my life is no longer worth living for anymore.

I had turned off my phone, computer, and anything that had to do with communication. I lock the door, and closed all the curtains in the apartment, so I could separate myself from the world.

**Meanwhile**

**With Odd**

**Odd's POV**

I am now sitting in my car, with my head against of the steering wheel, my heart was now broken and shattered in a million pieces. I in a million years would have never thought this thing would happen to Trinity and I.

I felt really bad just leaving her up there, because deep down I really want to talk to her and try to get things back together. But, my heart was broken so much and the anger built up inside of me didn't want me to talk to her about anything. Yes, she slept with another guy, and I think I had the right to be angry at her. But, the thing was I wasn't like most guys. That is because, I was still in love with Trinity and no matter that she did or does, I will be very much in love with her.

One part of me just wanted to rush back into the apartment and take Trinity in my arms again, while another part of me just want to never forgive her again, and just move on with my life. But, I knew in time, that I would come back to her, because I could never imagine my life without Trinity, but right now, I couldn't. My heart was still broke, and the anger built up in me was still there. And plus, what she had said to me earlier today was still stuck in my brain, every last word she had said, was still in my brain, I would never forget what she said.

After sitting in the parking deck to the apartments for a while, I decided to pull off, and head anywhere that didn't remind me of Trinity. But, everything reminded me of her, if we been together for six years, everything was going to remind me of her, because we had been through so much. Even looking at myself in the mirror, my brain kept painting a picture of Trinity right beside me, or in front of me, or just in my arms.

When I left the apartments, I noticed that is was raining really hard outside. And I need some where to stay for the night. Just until I could figure some things out and get myself back together. I decided to call Eoin, to ask if I could stay with him. I would have called Tristan, but he was Trinity's brother, and all I would think about is Trinity, the whole entire time if I was talking to him. I would just see a spitting image of Trinity.

When I got the okay to stay with Eoin, I then began to head over to his house. His community was a few miles outside of Paris. He lived in a two story dark blue bungalow style house. I had rung the doorbell and was greeted by Eoin.

"Hello." Eoin greeted, allowing me to come into his home. It was nicely decorated; it had an Irish feeling to it.

"Hello, thanks for letting me stay here for the moment, until I get myself straight." I responded as I looked around his house.

"No problem." Eoin responded. "Um, well the guest bedroom is pretty close to the front door, its right here." Eoin opened the first door. I looked inside, it had yellow walls with very bright white carpet, and I'm guess that they just had their carpet cleaned, a nice view of the front yard and other houses, which was covered by white curtains. The bed was a queen size, above the bed was a mural of Ireland, and beside the bed was two nightstands that each had a lamp on it.

"Thanks, this will do." I said as I laid my bag down on the bed.

"And each room here also has its own bathroom." Eoin pointed towards the opened down, that revealed a bathroom. The bathroom was nothing to brag about, just like any other normal bathroom, it had the sink, toilet, and combines shower and tub. The bathroom was matching the bedroom color, yellow walls, and white tiled floor.

"Cool, thank you again for this." I said.

"No problem, anything to help you out for helping us out." Eoin responded.

I slightly smiled and sighed, I walked over back to the bed and sat down, looking down at the ground.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Eoin asked.

I nodded my head. "No, not right now. I might go out and talk to someone tomorrow, but no not right now."

"Okay, well if you need to talk, I'm here, and so is my wife, Katie. Well she isn't here right now, she is out grocery shopping, but she knows you are here." Eoin explained.

I nodded my head.

"Well, here we eat supper at five." Eoin pointed out as he walked out the bedroom as shut the door behind him.

I sighed as I lied down on my side on the bed, as a tear slid down on my face. I very much wished, everything could just go back to normal. After a while of sitting in the guest room, I decided to go out for a short walk, just to relieve some stress that was built up inside of me.

As I was walking I noticed a familiar person jogging down the sidewalk I was walking down, of course I had knew the person. It was Aelita's boss, and my former friend from back home, Sasha Peirce.

She had stopped jogging, and took out her earphones. "Hey, I didn't you live out here."

"Actually, I don't I'm just staying with a friend for a little bit, until I figure some things out." I sighed.

Sasha nodded her head. "What kind of things, if you don't mind me asking"

"It's complicated." I mentioned. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Sorry to be a burden, but how are you ever going to feel better about it, if you keep it bottled up inside of you." Sasha questioned.

"I don't know, it's just, personal problems." I responded.

"Even the most personal problems can make you feel better if you talk about it." Sasha expressed.

I sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, I figured I might as well tell her since she was going to keep bugging me. "It's just Trinity…."

"Ah, your fiancé?" Sasha asked as she sat beside me.

"Well, it's a long story…." I said, but then explained situation to her. It felt very weird complaining you issues to a complete half stranger. For some reason, something told me I could have just talked to Jeremy or someone, but I just didn't want them to know the situation, because then they would go to Trinity and bug her. And I figured she was already upset enough as it is, and didn't want to be bothered.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that. Do you still love her?" Sasha asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"How could you love someone who hurt you so much?" Sasha touched my shoulder.

I glanced over at Sasha. "I just do, there is no explaining why I do. We have been together for six years, and we fought through all the drama we already been though back in high school."

I heard Sasha sigh. "But, have you thought this. You said she had sex with her ex, don't you think she would still have feelings for the guy."

"No, well, I don't know." I replied honestly.

"To me, it sounds like she is still not over him." Sasha spoke.

"But, she has this weird habit. It's like she lets her emotions get the best of her, and she does these stupid things without her like realizing it." I explained.

"Does that sound realistic?" Sasha mentioned.

I shrugged. "No not really, but…"

"But nothing, there is something wrong with her or she just still has feelings for her ex." Sasha insisted.

I just looked over at Sasha then back at the ground. "I should go; I just really need some time to think for myself."

"Listen, I didn't mean to make you more upset than you are now, it is just the simple truth." Sasha got up off the side walk as I did.

"Yeah, thanks…" I said as I began to walk back to Eoin's house.

"Wait, if you need anything. Just give me a call." Sasha stepped in front of me and pulled out her phone. "What is your number?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "Later, I just want to go."

Sasha sighed and stepped aside to let me walk pass her. As I was walking back, all I could think about was the words Sasha said about Trinity. It kept running through my head that she could have feelings for Hunter still. After being in a relationship together, she still would have feelings for someone she went out with about nine or ten years ago, way before she met me.

There was no way she could still have feelings for him. But, she did have sex with him. Then again, why would she just jump out and have sex with him. Was it her emotions getting in the way again, or just. I don't know right now, my mind was completely screwed up right now. I walked back to Eoin house, and went straight to the room I was staying in for now, and just let my thoughts have a complete battle.

**Meanwhile**

**With Tristan and Selena**

**Selena's POV**

**4:00 PM**

After the huge fight between Trinity and Odd, the rest of us decided to call it a day. The mood between everyone was flat, so we just separated and went about our day. After Jeremy had dropped Tristan and I over at his small apartment he had rented near me, to get away from his roommates he way stay with and just to be closer to me since he had lived at least forty minutes away.

"So, what are we doing to do now?" I asked, sitting on Tristan's couch.

"I don't know, I still have to pack." Tristan responded and continued to pack his things to be deployed.

I sighed as he did and watched in sadness as he did. "I wish you could just stay here."

Tristan looked over towards me. "I wish I could to."

"That's a long time to be away though; I'm going to miss you." My voice started to crack because I felt hot tears come to my face.

Tristan stopped packing his clothes for a second to come over to me. He then sat on the couch and pulled me into an embrace. "I am going to miss you so much too."

"Can't you just ask to stay here or somewhere close?" I asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"I wish it was the simple, but I can't. But if I could, I would just be at least a minute or less than that away. So that I could see you as much as I could." Tristan expressed.

I sighed and pulled Tristan into an embrace. "Since, you have to leave for half a year, let's just hang out, me and you for the rest of this day, and tomorrow."

"What about your job?" Tristan asked.

"They'll be okay for right now, I'm sure they'll understand." I reassured.

Tristan smiled. "Alright, well what would you like to do?"

"We should go out to dinner." I smiled.

"Where to" He asked.

"Know what, never mind, why don't we just order pizza and have a movie night tonight." I suggested.

"Sure, that would save us some money." Trinity responded, with a smile.

"Yes, because I was thinking of a really expensive place, that costs like thirty dollars for a drink of soda." I laughed.

Tristan's eyes widened. "Thirty dollars for a drink? Wow, do they think we are rich."

"Well, that's the thing you basically have to be rich to step in there, and I thought it would just be fun to have a meal there." I smiled.

"The only thing we would get from there is…nothing." Tristan chuckled. "Add that up together, that is a thousand dollars out of my pocket at least. And how much were these meals?"

I thought for a second. "It would be at least two hundred dollars per meal, because you get all three courses."

Tristan nodded his head. "Pizza sounds very good right now."

"Okay, well let's go out to Blockbuster and rent some movies." I said as I picked up the car keys.

Tristan smiled as we walked towards the door and out the apartment. After a ten minute ride to the nearest and biggest Blockbuster, we got out of the car, walked in the store, and started to search for some movies.

"Okay, so what movies do you want to watch?" Tristan asked.

"Hmm, one of ever genre." I answered.

"Okay then, we will start with action movies."

"How about _Battle: LA _for action." I picked up the movie case.

"Sure, now we move on to adventure movies." Tristan said as we walked over towards the adventure section of the movies. "Well, there aren't really is good adventure movies, so let's skip to comedy."

"Okay, how about _No Strings Attached." _I picked up the movie case.

"Sure, and as for crime, how about _Fast Five." _Tristan pulled out the case.

"I always wanted to see that movie!" I exclaimed.

"And for horror, we have _The Unborn." _Tristan said.

"For romance, we can watch _Letters to Juliet_._" _I smiled.

"Sure and I think that is it for now." Tristan said. "I don't know how many movies we can watch in one night."

I giggled. "Yeah, that true."

Tristan took the DVDs from my hand and went to the check-out counter to pay for the rented movies. All together the movies cost $23.56; it would have been more expensive if it wasn't for my Blockbuster point's card.

Now, we were headed off to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things for Tristan and I movie night tonight. All together we had brought popcorn, a couple a sodas, chips, and candy. After spending a few minutes in the store, we finally headed back to Tristan's apartment.

As Tristan set up the air mattress and spread out all the blankets and pillows, I was ordering the pizza from _Papa John's. _ I had ordered the deep dish pizza and the toppings were Italian sausage with Pepperoni and extra cheese. The pizza was set to arrive in twenty minutes, which gave us time to set up the rest of the movie night settings and put in the movie in the DVD player. Once the pizza arrived, Tristan and I both took our slices, and began the movie, cuddled up in each other's arms, and often feeding each other.

**Meanwhile**

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Ulrich's POV**

Once I had woken up from my sleep I realized a couple of things: One, I had one of the best nights of my life, Second, I was married to the most beautiful girl in the world. And lastly, it was early in the morning to be waking up; it was 8:00 AM.

I looked down in my arms and noticed that Yumi was still sleeping soundly in my arms. I smiled as she looks beautiful when she slept. Seconds later, she had woken up and smiled back up at me.

"Morning" Yumi said sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled and kissed Yumi's lips.

"You slept well?" Yumi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes I did, best sleep of my life." I admitted. "And you?"

"Same, I always get a good sleep when I am with you." Yumi smiled, and ran her fingers through my hair

I returned the smile and buried head in Yumi's neck gently, as I rested my lips on her neck. "Especially last night, when we had our little special moment"

Yumi giggled as I talked against her neck. "That was special wasn't it, but is you nose okay, I know you said I punched it."

"Yeah, let's just make sure that doesn't happen again." I mumbled

"We will see about that next time." Yumi said seductively.

"And what do you think people are going to say with these bruises on your neck." I gently rubbed my finger on Yumi's neck.

"Um, I got attack by wild teeth." Yumi responded sarcastically.

I chuckled. "Wow, if you would like to say that excuse, I'll be shocked if anyone would believe you."

"Yeah, me too." Yumi laughed. "But, I'm hungry."

"I figured you say that, but luckily, I see some breakfast over there the table." I pointed to the deck that was attached to the bedroom.

Yumi sat up and what seemed like a breakfast buffet on the table. "Did you plan this?"

"Um, maybe" I smirked up at Yumi. I then got up from off the bed, helping Yumi out, we both headed towards the table that had many selections to choose from like: scrambled eggs, muffins, pancakes, sausage, oatmeal, bacon, and orange juice.

"So, are you going to eat all of this?" Yumi asked, as she sat down at the table, and noticed her plate was already fixed, as well as mine was.

"Nope" I said. "But what would you like to do today, this is our last full night here before we leave tomorrow morning to go back home."

Yumi sighed. "This honeymoon went by so fast."

"Yeah it did, but we'll have plenty of more moments and vacations, maybe not like this though." I said as I started to eat my plate of food.

Yumi nodded her head. "When we have the money to do so of course"

"Yup, when do you start school?" I asked.

"Um, the 17th of this month." Yumi answered. "Oh, you would never guess what I got at the bridal shower or whatever."

I smiled slightly, knowing what she was going to say, but for right now, I just played along like I didn't know anything. "What did you get?"

"A Volkswagen Golf GTI Cabriolet car." Yumi answered my question.

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That car is the best this year, isn't it."

"Yes, judging by it just came out like two months ago!" Yumi expressed. "And the thing is I don't even know who gave it to me, it was so weird and anonymous, all I want to thank that person for the gift."

I smiled and looked down at my plate for a second, then back at Yumi. "You're welcome."

Yumi gave me a blank stare for a second. "What?"

"I said, you're welcome." I chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, you brought that, _yourself_!" Yumi exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it was just part of _one of _my savings when I was growing up."

Yumi got up at the chair and pulled me into an embrace. "Oh my god, you are the best husband in the world! That is the greatest thing ever, man you are too much Ulrich."

I chuckled and embraced Yumi back. "And you're are the best wife in the world, I'm glad you like it, and I hear that I am too much from you all the time now."

Yumi slightly pulled away from our embrace so that we could look at each other, she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I returned the smile.

Yumi then sat down on my lap facing me; she had placed her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mines around her waist. I then leaned forwards making our lips connecting in an innocent kiss. Soon after Yumi and I finished up breakfast, we both decided to get ready for the day, and start to explore Fiji some.

The first thing on our list to do was go to the street festival that was happening today in Fiji. The festival involved many street markets, dancing, food, music, and fun for all tourist, honeymooners, and families. As we arrived, we noticed that it was a long street to walk down, it was at least nine blocks down, filled with many street selling tents, and loud playing music, and much more. Many people were selling clothes, jewelry, woven items, wooden items, souvenirs, electronic items, and many more.

"Do you think the house your dad got us, is like furnished?" Yumi asked.

"Knowing my father, probably so, but then again, I don't know." I answered.

"Oh okay." Yumi said. "I wonder how much house it is too."

"Yeah me too, knowing him he probably just gave us a small starter home until we get our own place." I said.

"True, but anyway, enough about that. We should go dance." Yumi smiled at me as she took my hand.

"Dance, already, but we just got here; we haven't even seen some of the other things." I returned the smile as Yumi dragged me down the few blocks to approach the music.

"Well, that stuff will be there later, just dance with me." Yumi replied, as we came upon more people dancing. As Yumi and I found a spot, we started dancing to the exotic music, just plain moving to the beat of the music of the Fijian culture. It was very fun actually, there have been several conga lines, there was the Macarena dance, and many other upbeat and fast paced music.

After at least thirty minutes of dancing, Yumi and I decided to rest a little bit, and shop for a little while.

"Oh wow, isn't this pretty?" Yumi held up a painting that had the island of Fiji painted on it.

"That is nice." I answered.

"I think I am going to get it." Yumi said going over towards the cashier. I smirked and then slipped the painting out of Yumi's hand, so that now I was holding on to it.

"I'll get it for you." I said walking over towards the cashier.

"Can I pay for something; you already got me a car, lemme pay for a painting that cost like ten dollars." Yumi sighed.

I then came back to Yumi, with her painting in the shopping bag. Yumi dropped her shoulders and gave me a sarcastic look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I responded as I wrapped my arm around Yumi's waist.

"But are you going to let me pay for anything myself?" Yumi looked up at me.

"Yeah, just something's, I think I should just be the proper man and get you what you would like?" I empathized.

"Well that is very sweet of you." Yumi responded.

After Yumi and I shopped some more around the festival that was happening, we decided to hang out around the island Fiji some more just enjoying the rest of our day, making the most out of it since we would be on a flight back to France late tomorrow morning around 10:00 AM, and we would arrive back in France somewhere between 10:00 PM, or something like that.

**Monday**

**August 8****th****, 2015**

**7:00 AM**

**Aelita's POV**

Ugh, Monday, the beginning of another long work week, as well as waking up so very early in the morning every single day. I had just got up from my slumber and very comfortable bed that I wish I could stay in for at least three hours more. I looked beside me and noticed that Jeremy was still asleep, right now; I wished the both of us could switch places right now.

When I got up from the bed, I went straight towards the shower hoping that it could wake me up from the tiredness that was still taking over my body. Once I waited for the shower to turn to my likeness, which was hot, but not that hot, and then I hoped in. After ten minutes of water running and soap scrubbing, I stepped out the shower and finished the rest hygiene to take care of. Once I had wiped the mirror down, I took a look at myself, mostly my hair. It was still pink. Sometimes I wish I had a normal hair color, like everyone else. Sometimes I wish that I could have a normal hair color like: black, brown, auburn, chestnut, red, or blonde hair. Pink was just so unusual, most of the time, as I am walking down the street, I would get these weird looks towards me. Pink, just really wasn't a normal hair color in the world, even though many people dye their hair for fun. I was born with it and had to live with it forever. So, when I eventually have kids, does that mean, they will have pink hair? What if I were to have a boy, would he have pink hair?

Once I had dried my hair and styled it semi-professionally. I walked out of the bathroom with my white towel wrapped around my body and headed towards the bathroom. But, as I stepped out onto the hallway, I smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jeremy was up fixing breakfast.

"Good morning." Jeremy flashed a smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, what are you doing up this early?" I returned the smile.

"I knew you were going to be up this early so I decided to fix your breakfast and lunch for the day." Jeremy responded.

"Thank you, everything smells good. What did you fix?" I asked looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"I fixed some Potato Pancakes and some biscuits for breakfast. As for your lunch, I just tossed some salad for you, I would have fixed something better, but I know you don't have very much time." Jeremy said.

"No, it's fine, trust me, I don't eat that much for lunch anyhow, but thanks for fixing this." I smiled, and placed a kiss on Jeremy's lips.

"You're welcome." Jeremy responded

"I was thinking about something." I brought up what I was thinking about before I left the bathroom.

"Really, and what have you been thinking about?" Jeremy said, as he started to fix the plates.

I looked down and noticed that I was still wrapped up in a towel. "Hold on, I'm going to get dressed right quick and then I'll tell you while we are eating."

"Okay." Jeremy said, as I went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. After I had dried my body off some more, I decided to wear a black tunic dress, with white leggings underneath, and black flats. I then walked back in the living room area where the small round table sat, and sat down across from Jeremy.

"You look nice." Jeremy told me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "What I wanted to talk to you about was, what do you think if I dyed my hair?"

Jeremy looked at me with a shocked expression. "What made you think that?"

"It's just, not a lot of people have pink hair. I mean, especially at this age, many people do it for fun and all, but consistently having pink hair, I just want to make a little change." I admitted. "At least just for right now and if it doesn't work out, I'll change it back to my normal hair color"

Jeremy sighed, then looked back at me, as his lips began to form into a smile. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll be happy too."

I grinned. "Cool, I just need to make an appointment when I have the time."

"What color were you thinking about getting?" Jeremy asked, as he took a bite out of his potato pancake.

"Maybe like a chestnut color or maybe like reddish colors, a dark one like you see on television." I responded.

Jeremy nodded his head. "I think that'll look good on you."

After I had finished up my food, then next thing I had to do was go to work. But, before I left I wanted to check up on Trinity, since nobody had heard from her since the fight between her and Odd in the parking deck.

"Well, I got to go. I see you when I get home?" I said as I packed my lunch Jeremy had fixed, and grabbed my car keys.

"Yes, I might run out and run a few errands though, I got to go pick up Ulrich and Yumi too, but other than that, I'll just stay here." Jeremy said.

"Okay." I said placing my lips on Jeremy's, as he returned the kiss as I did. "I love you, see you later."

"Love you too, and see yah after work." Jeremy waved as I walked out of the door.

Once I had closed the door, I glanced at my watch to see if I had enough time to check on Trinity for a moment. My watch read 7:30, I only had thirty minutes to get to work. I sighed as I walked down the stair of the apartment building to go to my car. I wish I had the time to check up on her, but I couldn't afford to be late either. Hopefully during my lunch break I could give her a call, and hopefully her phone is on by the time too. Lastly, I hope she is okay.

**Meanwhile**

**With Odd**

**Odd's POV**

I was now heading off to work, it was Monday, start of a new work week, and I couldn't even think straight. With everything that has been happening, all I could think about was the fight between Trinity and I. I just hope this wouldn't totally effect my work day.

Since Eoin and Katie already done a lot for me in the past day and offered me dinner, it made me feel bad that I was being a burden and that since I was a big eater too. Since I had a at least fifteen more minutes to get to work, I decided head to _McDonalds_ for some breakfast, I decided against going through the drive through, since it is known that I always make a mess when I eat and drive. This moment would also give me a few moment think about some things, and just get through this eight hour work day.

Once it was my turn to order my food, I decided to order a sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle, with three hash browns, and a McCafé Latte. I sat down in my own booth as I began to eat my food. Even though this may sound weird, the food actually helped me relive some stress. Now, I am not saying that I am going to grab McDonald's food for the rest of this fight between Trinity and I, but it just helped, especially the Latte.

Then the work train starts to run through my head. Today I had to start on a new case today, since I would be working with Eoin and Katie on my own time for right now, it was only a few more steps they had to go through until they would visit to check out the child they would like to adopt at the adoption home. But, since some of the schools had start already here in France, which was pretty weird because…well never mind, if I would bring her name up, I would start to get upset again, and it would just ruined my mood for work in a few. But, I might have to stop by a high school and talk to the teens about something's possibly, depends all on the case that I would soon be assigned to.

After I had finished up my food, it was now time to head to work. I was lucky, because I was able to park in the parking deck of my building that I work in, and then walk a block up to McDonalds, and then back a block to my job. Needless to say, my job was near basically everything, it was also smack dead in the center of Paris, not like the Eiffel Tower in the center, but just five blocks away from it.

"Good morning Odd, how are yah?" Mr. Thompson, my boss said happily.

"Hello Mr. Thompson." I replied with no emotion.

"Is something wrong boy?" He asked me, looking straight towards me.

I just nodded my head. "It just has been a busy weekend."

"Ah, how was your friend's wedding?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"It was good, they are happy." I replied.

"That's great, hopefully one day I can find that perfect man, I meant women…" Mr. Thompson's face turned red.

I looked in him in pure shock; I hope that was a simple mistake of wording! I mean, don't get me wrong I have _nothing _against gay people at all. It's just I never really met one in person; I've seen many, but never actually met one.

"Oh, that's very nice sir." I said as I slowly walked around my boss, and towards my desk.

"Well, your case if on your desk." Mr. Thompson said as I walked away from him.

"Okay, uh thanks." I nodded my head and sat down at my desk, and saw the red folder on my desk that read **CASE 9. **I sighed as I opened the folder a picture of a little girl of the age of six years old born on August 16th, she had blue eyes, blonde hair that was crudely cut to her jaw line. She didn't live to far away here; in fact it was a few blocks away from here from one of those small city townhouses. Her name was Molly Anna Dupree. It is known that five to six men to come over, neighbors hear nothing but screams from Molly, as if she was being hurt, abused, or raped. But nobody really knows what is going on between walls and doors. People say when they see Molly she sometimes has scars a cuts on her body, she is very skinny as well. Her father, Anthony Grawllen Dupree, has been arrested once for domestic abuse, he is known to be one of the people to hurt young Molly, he was also accused of killing his wife Alex Maria Dupree on January 1st, 2015, but he was found guilty on that court date, because of lack of proof from lawyers.

I slammed shut the folder as many thoughts rushed into my head about this case, just the thoughts about a young girl getting raped, abused, and beaten by her father and other men. Needless to say that her father was accused of killing her mother and no lawyer did their best to prove this man guilty of murder.

I sighed and decided to call Eoin, to see if he knew anything about this case of Alex Maria Dupree's murder. Once I picked up the phone and dialed his number, I was immediately connect to him.

"_Hello, Sargent Eoin O'Brien, can I help you?"_

"Yeah, Eoin, I need you to do me a huge favor okay, I knew this is against me asking for you to read me these files, but it is important, okay?" I begged. "Do you have the file of Alex Maria Dupree?"

"Odd, I can get fired for this." Eoin insisted.

"You are the head boss, you can't fire yourself, please just do this." I insisted, after hearing a sigh from the other line, he agree, after five minutes of hearing him dig through some files, he finally came back to the phone.

"Okay, Alex Maria Dupree. Female, born December 31st, 1980, she was thirty four when she died by slaughter, she was shot in the chest twice in the chest and stabbed fifteen times from top to bottom, before she was killed she was raped, by the person it seems unknown because the person was wearing a mask of course, but the raping was in front of a little girl, it could have been the mothers daughter. The body was found in the water a few miles outside of Pairs on January 15th, found by a couple who was fishing in the winter time."

"And the daughter, who was the daughter?" I asked.

"Um, the daughter's name was Molly, Odd where is this going." Eoin asked.

"Look, I just got a case on Molly Anna Dupree. People are saying they are hearing countless screams from their townhome, just a few blocks away from my office, alright. Listen here, the countless screams, are thought to be of abuse, beaten, and raped. It is known to be her father and friends of his. Do you have anything on Anthony Grawllen Dupree?" I explained.

"I guess, Anthony was arrest due to domestic abuse. He was found not guilty of killing his wife on the night that she had died and there were no traces of blood from him at all. Basically there was no evidence of his murdering his wife." Eoin responded.

I sighed and I rested my hand on my forehead. "This doesn't make since at all. I gotta stop by that home, all of this just doesn't make since, and especially is there is rape involved for a little girl who is just six years old, and is getting raped by many men at the same time."

"You just can't pop over there by yourself and just unaware of things like that, what if something goes wrong huh? Eoin claimed.

"This is a child's safety we are talking about right now; she can die at any time by this man." I said. "Look, if you really don't want me to go alone, meet me there." I said.

"This isn't going to be good Odd, but fine, meet you in ten." Eoin said hanging up him phone.

I took in another deep breath, debating with myself, and I kept asking myself, what did I just get myself into. I then got up from my seat to head to save Molly, at least I hope I could do my best too.

**Meanwhile**

**With Trinity**

**Trinity's POV**

It has now been over sixteen hours since I ate food, needless to say I was starving, but I did not want or felt like eating. In the sixteen hours that went by, I had also but my arm some more, the pain kept dulling out quicker than the first time I had cut. I kept thinking to myself it wouldn't be long until I would hit something wrong, then I would be lying in my death bed, something I never wish to experience at this age. But, all I could think about was death, my life had no meaning.

It also has been very dark in the apartment right now; I haven't seen sunlight at all since I had separated myself from the world. Oh, and I forgot to say I haven't slept at all in sixteen hours as well, I wouldn't be surprised if I look like a ugly zombie right now. I didn't even want to look in the mirror, fearing that I would look uglier than I am now, and I didn't want to see what I was doing to myself.

There was many other things I didn't do as well like: using the bathroom, moving from my corner spot on the floor, it's just nothing else mattered to me as of right now. I could just careless about me right now, since that was best thing I could do, was always think about myself and not others.

"Trinity? Are you in there?" I heard Selena knocking on the door. "Come on, you need to speak, what is going on, we haven't spoken since that fight with Odd you have."

I refused to answer, also, I haven't even heard the sound of my own voice, I actually forgotten what it sounded like, I guess I was starting to go brain dead.

"Trinity, I know you have to be in there, can you answer the door so we can talk about this, you can't keep yourself trapped in there forever, just talk to me, through the door or something!" Selena exclaimed.

My mouth opened slightly, before I had shut it again, and cuddled up in my corner some more.

"Trinity? I am not stupid, I know you are in there, I checked all your favorite spots to go and you weren't there." Selena complained.

"Wait, I still got the spare key." Tristan's voice said.

I panicked as I heard what he had said. I quickly rushed into the kitchen. I opened up the cabinets under the sink, and squeeze myself in there, closing the cabinet doors, I got I just in time.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I overheard Tristan's voice, as heard as he opened up the curtains.

"I don't know, but she isn't in here, I just checked all the rooms, bathroom, closets, and everything." Selena cried. "I'm worried about her, what if she is hurt?"

"Wait what is that in the corner." Tristan said.

Crap. I had left the knife I was cutting myself with in that corner.

"It has blood on it and on the carpet. Tristan she's hurt?" Selena cried.

"Yes, but I don't think anyone is doing this to her, I think that she is cutting herself. I mean look, if she has been trapped in here, and not letting anyone else come on, who could have done it. I know Odd wouldn't do such a thing like that." Tristan explained.

"Yes, I know he wouldn't, but why would she do this to herself, she could have come and talked to be about it." Selena said. "I just want to know where she is."

"Alright, if she isn't here by later tonight, we will put an ad out to help us find her." Tristan said as I heard him open the door.

"I want to stay here, just in case she comes." Selena said.

"I know how much you do, but it'll do us best for both of us to find her." Tristan reassured.

"We will come back here in thirty minutes, we are just going to search the area some more to see what happens and if we can find her, we'll also look for her as we pick Ulrich and Yumi up from the airport."

After a few more moments of their small talk, I finally heard the apartment door close and lock, letting me know that they had left. Once I had worked my way out of the cabinets, I looked over at the corner I was sitting in and noticed that the knife was missing. I cursed in my head and pulled out another knife, desperately wanting to cut again. Which I did, but this time I felt really lightheaded and dizzy, I ignored it for the first time, but as I did it another time, everything was moving, my vision was starting to turn black, is this how dying felt, if it was, I wis…

(A/N **Sorry Trinity's part was cut short, but well so more of it.)**

**Meanwhile**

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

I sighed as we hit land in France from our airplane and then a deeper sigh as we walked out of the airport waiting for Jeremy to pick us up.

"I wish this vacation could have lasted longer, now tomorrow you have to go to work and I have to start school." I laid my head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"I know, I wish it could have lasted longer as well. But unfortunately, it is time to get back to the serious stuff." Ulrich replied.

"Well, I wonder what has been happening since we were on our honeymoon." I wondered.

"I guess we'll find out, Jeremy is just pulled up." Ulrich pointed, as he picked up our bags.

"Hello guys." Jeremy greeted as he opened the trunk to his car, to allow Ulrich to put them in there.

"Hey Jeremy, how are you?" I asked as opened the car door.

"Doing fine, how about you two, how was the honeymoon?" Jeremy asked.

"It was good it was a lot of cool things to do and everything." Ulrich answered, as he closed the trunk and got in the front seat of the car.

Jeremy got in the car, and started it up again after he had closed the trunk. "That's cool, glad you guys had a good time."

"So, what has been happening here back in France?" I asked.

Jeremy started to drive out of the airport traffic. "A lot of things happened, well, I wouldn't say a lot of things happened, but a serious thing happened."

"What, what happened?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Odd and Trinity got in a huge fight, and they broke it off."

"What?" Ulrich and I exclaimed.

"But what was the fight about?" I asked.

"Trinity got mad because it turns out that Aelita's boss is his friend from back home. Basically the fight was pointless, but I'm guessing with everything that happened in high school, she thought it was going to happen again. But, the kept going back and forth at each other, that they called it off." Jeremy explained.

"Where are the both of them now?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but I know Odd is probably at work by now though, so it'll be easy finding him, but nobody has heard from Trinity."

I sighed, first day back and we already walk into drama. After a few minutes passed, we finally arrived at the apartment. Ulrich and I walked up the stair with our bags, after we settled in, I walked across the hall to see if Trinity was in her apartment.

"Trinity are you in there, it's me Yumi!" I said knocking on the door.

"We already tried going in there, we went in there once, we are checking again to see if she is in there." Selena said, with Tristan behind her. Once they had opened the door, all three of us gasped, at the sight of Trinity on the floor, just barely breathing…

**To be continued….**

_Next time on the Real Beginning of Life…_

"_Call 911." Yumi yelled as Tristan dialed as fast as he could._

_Oooooooo_

"_Get out of my house, before I shoot you both." Anthony pointed a gun at both Eoin and Odd._

"_Shoot one of us, and that will just make the trouble worse for you."_

"_I like trouble." Next thing anybody knew, the gun shot was fired._

_Oooooooo_

"_Hello?" Ulrich answered his phone._

"_Ulrich, I need to tell you something…" John, Ulrich's father sighed._

**Well, not really much to say, this chapter was just a build up to the next chapter**.

**Review. Love you guys. Hopefully next time it could be 200 reviews or more!**


	9. A Spicy Day

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

_Last time on The Real Beginning of Life_

_"Trinity are you in there, it's me Yumi!" I said knocking on the door._

_"We already tried going in there, we went in there once, we are checking again to see if she is in there." Selena said, with Tristan behind her. Once they had opened the door, all three of us gasped, at the sight of Trinity on the floor, just barely breathing…_

**Continuing from last chapter**

"She barely has a pulse, call 911, now!" Yumi yelled as she kept her fingers on Trinity's pulse, as Tristan dialed the emergency line as fast as he could.

"Oh my god, guys she has been cutting herself, and she's so pale, and so skinny." Selena pointed to Trinity.

"How long has this been happening?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know, it must have been after that fight with Odd." Selena answered.

"The ambulance is on their way." Tristan told the girls.

"I've never thought Trinity would do this to herself." Selena spoke. "Tristan call Odd, and let him know about this." Tristan nodded his head and dialed Odd's number.

After a minute of waiting for the ambulance, they finally rushed inside of the apartment and laid Trinity into a gurney. The first thing the paramedics did was place an air mask on Trinity, to regulate her breathing again. The three, along with Ulrich and Jeremy rushed down with the paramedics to watch Trinity be carried into the ambulance.

"What happen?" Ulrich asked.

"Trinity has been cutting herself, she looked very pale, and some other things that has been going on with her." Selena explained. "We gotta go to the hospital, what did Odd say."

"He didn't pick up." Tristan answered.

"What do you mean, what is he doing that is so important that he can't pick up the phone?" Yumi asked.

"Working, but I left an emergency voicemail on his phone, so hopefully he can meet up with us soon." Tristan said.

"Okay, while we wait on him. Let's go to the hospital to check up on Trinity." Jeremy said, as he pulled out the keys to his car from his pocket. The group got inside of Jeremy's car and headed towards the hospital that Trinity was taken too, which wasn't that far from their apartments. Once, they were inside, they asked for the condition on Trinity, which was still not known from the nurses yet, due to the fact they were still working on her.

As the group waited on the news of their friend, they waited in the waiting room, impatiently, and very nervous, just hoping that Trinity would not walk back into the light, and find her way back to reality. No news was heard from Odd yet, Aelita had arrived after thirty minutes of still waiting on Trinity's condition. Aelita had managed to get three hours off to find out the news.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Aelita arrived and sat down in the car near her friends, and next to Jeremy. She noticed that Selena and Yumi held tears in their eyes, as the men were full of hope and worry for Trinity.

"Just about thirty minutes." Selena answered.

Aelita sighed. "I hope she'll be okay."

"Us too. We should have been there after the fight between them; we should have just kept Trinity with us before dropping her off at her apartment." Tristan sighed.

Moments later, loud, thumping footsteps was running down the hall, it was Odd. After Odd received the emergency call, he decided to put aside his work for a moment and check on Trinity, even though he was mad as hell at her right now for what she has done, all that anger had seemed to disappear altogether, and that anger turned into worry, and fear of what could happen to the only woman Odd loves.

"How is she?" Odd asked his friends. They could tell Odd was on the verge of tears, his face was red, and he had kept sniffling his nose.

"We don't know, they didn't say anything on her condition." Ulrich sighed.

Odd turned towards nurse's desk, to see if he could get any news on his love. "How is Trinity Davis, is there any news on her at all?"

"No, not as right now, please sit down sir." The nurse spoke.

"You all are supposed to be the best hospital in France, how do you not have any news on her?" Odd slightly yelled, causing him to gain some attention from the other people who were in the hospital floor they were on.

"Sir, we will let you know as soon as we find out, just sit down and wait." The nurse instructed.

Odd rolled his eyes, before he could let another word out, Ulrich came and pulled him towards where their friends were sitting. Odd had slammed himself in the chair and buried his head in his hands. "This is all my fault, if I would have never yelled at her for everything, this wouldn't have happened."

"Odd, none of this is your fault…" Aelita spoke.

"Yes it is okay, there is more to the story than you guys know, okay. You all must have only saw the part of where it was the fight on the parking deck. But there was more to it…" Odd sighed.

"Tell us what happened." Jeremy said.

Odd sighed and leaned back in the chair, he took a couple of deep breaths before he explained the second half of the fight that happened between him and Trinity, and the situation between Hunter. After his finished his story, the group looked at him in shock, and disbelief that something like that would ever happen, they never thought Trinity would do such a thing like that. Ever.

After several long minutes passed a doctor finally arrived from the emergency hall and into the waiting room area "Family or friends of Trinity Davis"

Odd quickly got up from his seat and went towards the doctor, the group the stood behind of him. "How is she?"

The doctor looked at Odd. "It was a long process to regulate her breathing, they were time that she start to pull away from us. Actually there was a time where she flat lined. But, she made a recovery, she is here with us, but she is sleeping. It seems as if Ms. Davis has been cutting and keeping herself from eating her nutrients."

Odd sighed, he was happy that Trinity pulled through, but was shocked and hurt that Trinity would ever think about hurting herself and starving herself.

"I'm not sure of you knew this, but after we ran a couple of tests on Ms. Davis, and it seems as if she struggles with EBSD, which is _Emotional Bipolar Stress Disorder_." The doctor explained (A/N **Not a real disease or anything.)**

"What is that?" Odd asked.

"EBSD is a disorder where the patient can become seriously emotional on almost anything and everything, especially with being paranoid, sad, and even depressed. This disorder causes them to do things without even thinking, do things that make them not think at all, say things they sometimes do not mean at all. In depth, this disorder makes the brain blink out for a quick second, causing the person to just say anything of random. But this disorder does not show any symptoms at all if the person is happy or just in the neutral mood. But overall, the person's personality is quite on the mean and strict side." The doctor explained.

Odd nodded his head, now he really felt bad deep down. He yelled at Trinity, not knowing she was living with this disorder, and he had just left her in the dust. "Thank you sir, but even though she is sleeping, can I go see her. It's important."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, she is in room 1034."

Odd nodded his head and turned towards his friends. "I have to apologize, I miss her."

"Hey, do what you have to do man." Ulrich patted her best friend's shoulder.

"Yes, please take Trinity back, I know this may seem a little rushed and all, but now we all know why she does the things she does. You basically have no choice." Jeremy spoke.

"I agree, I hated to see Trinity like that. And the world who knows you two knows you two belong together." Yumi added.

Odd nodded his head and slightly smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, now stop talking to us and go get _your _Trinity back." Selena pointed towards the doors.

Odd turned around and started to walk towards the double doors, and towards Trinity's hospital room.

**Odd's POV**

After a semi-long walk down the hallway, I finally arrived at Trinity's hospital room. I took a deep sigh as I walked through the door. As I walked in a for a few steps, I noticed that Trinity looked pale, and then another thing I noticed that she had gashes on her arm, indeed from cutting herself. Then I noticed she was sleeping, even though her paleness and gashes on her arms, she still was beautiful when she slept. I sighed and sat down in the chair beside the bed and gently placed my hand on her forehead, moving some hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry Trinity." I said quietly. "I should have just let you explain and this is my entire fault, I miss, and love you so much, even after all the things that happened I still will always and forever love you."

After minutes passed, I started to drift off into a small nap. I kept my hand over top of Trinity's, never wanting to let go. As more time passed I soon felt a hand touching my cheek, a soft, warm hand to be exact. I thought it was a dream, so I had kept my eyes closed for a moment, and imagined that Trinity and I began to work out our problems and just picked up where we left off.

When the touchy feeling became too real, I began to open my eyes slowly until they were open. Trinity quickly pulled away and looked at me in shock. "Uh, I didn't mean too." Trinity looked away from me.

I leaned forward, getting myself comfortable in the chair again. I looked back over at Trinity to find her looking down into her hands; she then looked back over at me. How much I missed those ocean blue eyes, those eyes that would just make you forget about anything so very easily. "It's okay."

"So, what are you doing here?" Trinity started to twirl her dirty blonde hair between her fingers.

"You are in a hospital, why wouldn't I be here?" I looked over at Trinity.

"Because, we like, basically walked out of each other's lives" Trinity sighed, glancing at me quickly before looking back down.

I sighed. "If I completely walked out of your life I wouldn't be here right now."

Trinity looked over at me. "It's just with everything that…"

"Look, don't talk about the past okay. That's in the past, it's time to move on, and never think about it again." I spoke overtop of Trinity. "But, now I have a full understanding on why these things happen to you. You were born with a disorder that like makes your mouth and actions do the thinking before your brain can catch up with what you really want to do, and I know you can't control it. So, I can't blame you for anything."

Trinity still looked over at me. "Oh, I guess that explains things then. My emotions really do, do the talking."

"Listen Trinity, even with this problem can you promise me something?" I asked

"What is that?" She asked.

"Promise me, that you won't do this to yourself again, even in your condition, don't pick up a knife and hold it to your skin. Please, you have no idea how scared I was to get a call that you was in the hospital, and barely had a pulse. You have no idea how scared I was how scared I was from losing you for good." I said, as tears started to form in my eyes. "Even in the past twenty four or more hours, it felt like years to me, and over that time, all I kept thinking about were you, everything was you, everything reminded me of you. And I kept missing you more and more, and it made me realize that no matter what happens between us, is that we belong together. And that I am still so in love with you Trin, and I will never feel the same for anyone else. You are the only one I see myself with forever." I placed my hand on Trinity's cheek.

Trinity still kept her eyes on me. I kept thinking to myself was I hope she could forgive me, I hope she still feels the same. Could she just give me any sort of motion, so I wouldn't be so confused right now. It was then I saw her smile, something I wanted to see for day, yes it wasn't that long, but being without someone you love very much, can feel like a lifetime.

"I promise, I won't do it again. And I missed you so much as well. All that time, and the only things I could think about was you. My life without you has no meaning. I love you Odd." Trinity smiled at me.

I then leaned forward and pulled Trinity into an embrace. I wanted to hold Trinity like this ever since our fight, and now our moment were happening. I was so happy to have Trinity still here, alive, and breathing, and hopefully, to have Trinity back as my fiancé.

Trinity then slightly pulled away to look at me once more. "Does this mean we are together again?"

I then pulled out Trinity's engagement ring, and then looked up at her. "Would you do the honor or being engaged to me…again?"

Trinity giggled slightly, as a couple of tears ran down her face. She took the ring from her finger, and placed it back on her left ring finger. "Yeah, I missed you."

I smiled and brought Trinity back into our embrace. "I missed you too."

"Aww, I see hugging, are you two done being mad at each other?" Tristan said, as he walked into the room, along with the others.

Trinity and I broke away from our embrace and looked over at our friends. "Yes, we back to normal now."

"Great because all this drama was killing me, can we just have a couple days of fun and niceness please?" Tristan leaned over and hugged his sister. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Thank you." Trinity responded. Each person gave her a hug, then it was the girls turn to hug their friend, which they did, at the same time.

"Never ever scare us like that again!" Selena demanded.

"Yes, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Yumi added.

"And always talk to somebody when you need help!" Aelita said.

"Okay, I will, but your guys, are cutting off my oxygen right now." Trinity was stuck in a strong hug from all three girls. They soon let go of her and stepped a few feet away. All of us sat down and talked for a while, just catching up on some things, we talked about Ulrich's and Yumi's honeymoon, and kept asking how Yumi got those marks on her neck. Which she never answered the question too, avoiding it, by only asking a question over top of that, even though we all knew what her and Ulrich did on their honeymoon, and by their faces, they knew that we knew what they had did, but just didn't want to admit it. And then how we bailed on work for a little while to check on Trinity.

Aelita sighed. "Well I love to stay guys, but I gotta head back to work. I'll see you all later." Aelita went over to hug Trinity once more, gave Jeremy a kiss, waved to each of us, and then walked out of the door to head back to work.

"Well, I guess we better leave you two alone again." Tristan got up from his seat. "I'm being deployed tomorrow morning, and I'm sure you have to stay here overnight. So, write me when you get out of the hospital okay Trin." Tristan leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Okay, and stay safe out there." Trinity responded.

"You stay safe here." Tristan let go of the hug and smiled at Trinity.

"Yeah, I will." Trinity responded.

"Yes, I will keep an eye on your tough weird sister here." Selena laughed and gave Trinity a hug.

"I'm not the weird one." Trinity laughed.

"Oh, well the tough one, is that better?" Selena joked.

"Yeah." Trinity said.

"See you later Trin." Yumi leaned down and gave Trinity a hug.

"See yah, and don't get more of those hickeys on your neck, okay?" Trinity joked.

Yumi blushed and laughed slightly. "Whatever."

Ulrich also gave Trinity a friendly hug. "See you when you get out."

Trinity nodded her head. "See you guys."

Then it was just us two as everyone had left. It was great to see Trinity happy again, just laughing with her friends, and acting as if nothing had happened. But, every time I kept looking at her arms, I just hoped nothing like this would happen again.

"I won't do it again." Trinity said, as if she was reading my mind.

I had looked back at her, and looked into her eyes; I could tell that she had meant what she had said. "Okay."

Trinity slightly smiled. "Can I have another hug?"

I chucked and nodded my head. "Yes, you can."

Trinity and I leaned towards each other, and then pulled one another into an embrace. We held each other for a while, it was then I felt something warm and wet hit my shirt.

"I'm sorry Odd." Trinity cried. "For everything"

I pulled away and noticed that Trinity was now crying, her face was slightly red, and tears were streaming down her face. "You can't blame this all on yourself Trinity; this wasn't all your fault. Okay, now let's just put this behind us, and move on okay, we can't live in the past forever, we all make mistakes, and you kind of had a reason I guess. I mean you were born with a disorder you can't really control, so please don't put this all on you."

Trinity nodded her head and tried to calm down from crying. "Okay."

I wiped the tears from her eyes and ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you, no matter what."

Trinity looked at me, and smiled. "I love you too."

I returned the smile. I then leaned forwards towards her, she did the same, and then our lips soon connected in a soft, sweet, and short kiss. But that short kiss, was enough to prove to each other that the love was still there, and that we could pick up where we left off.

"Are you going to come back to the apartment?" Trinity asked me.

"Yes, I'll come back after work. I move my stuff back in there, and then I'll come back here to check on you." I answered.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Trinity looked around.

"I don't know, I'll go ask for you though." I said as I went out into the hallway, searching for the doctor that was for Trinity. "Oh, doctor, how long does Trinity have to stay here?" I asked once I finally laid eyes on where her doctor was.

"Just a couple of days, she can go home Wednesday, we just would like to keep an eye her just in case." The doctor answered.

I nodded my head and headed back towards Trinity's room. I smiled to myself, thinking things finally are piecing back together. "They said on Wednesday."

"Okay." Trinity said.

I sighed as I looked at the time. "As much as I hate to leave you here, I need to go back to work."

Trinity looked over at the clock then back at me. "Okay, and I'll just stay here."

I chuckled slightly. "I'll come by after work."

"I'll see you then." Trinity smiled. I returned the smile and leaned down to place my lips on hers once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, as I began to leave to head back to work.

**Still Monday**

**August 8****th**** 2015**

**10:00 AM**

**Yumi's POV**

After the trip to visit Trinity in the hospital, Ulrich and I were back at our apartment. Just thinking of things to do, now that we were not on our honeymoon anymore, it was now back to work, and I had to start school soon, it would be nothing be stress, stress, and more stress. But hopefully, it would be just the opposite of that.

"What do you want to do?" Ulrich asked as he sat on the couch.

I thought for a moment. "Why don't we go see that house your dad brought for us?"

Ulrich had got up from the couch. "Alright, that sounds like an idea."

"Um, what is the address?" I asked.

"Crap, my dad didn't tell us that. Did he?" Ulrich asked, as he gave me the car keys to my brand new car that he had gotten me.

I took the keys and began to walk out the door. "No, I don't think so."

Ulrich sighed, as he closed and locked the door behind him. "I'll call him now and ask what it is."

After we not so far walk to the car, we got in, and I started up the engine. But not yet putting it in drive, because Ulrich was still talking to his father, getting the directions.

"Alright, thanks dad…..bye." Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. "Um, it's over at Westover Hills, it's like thirty minutes from here."

I nodded my head. "I think I know where that is."

"You do?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yeah, it's actually a very well-known neighborhood, but I never knew what it looked like." I said, as I pulled out of the parking area and onto the street. After a semi-long ride, because of traffic, and other nonsense, we finally arrived in the community part of Westover Hills, and this place was huge! You had a great view of the river around Pairs; you had to catch a cab, subway, or your own car to still get to work. But, you still saw all the very tall buildings and everything.

In the community there was many stores I never even heard of for grocery stores there were: Costco, Bloom, Safeway, Super Target, Wal-Mart, and Whole Foods Market. Talk about many grocery stores and this is only the many we passed in this little part of Westover Hills, this community was at least 7,000 acres.

"We live in the neighborhood called Spring Brook." Ulrich said.

"So, this is a community, with the many neighborhoods inside of it?" I asked as I was still keeping my eyes on the road, and glancing at a couple of the stores that had as well.

"Yeah basically" Ulrich spoke as he looked out the window.

"I found the neighborhood." I pointed as I turned into it. The entrance as a long passage way, that had street lights on the side, basically it was just a long passage way just to start seeing the homes. Once we arrived at the end we came up on a gate, so, this was a gated neighborhood. After I told the guard we were the owners of a house, and were coming to look at it.

After we were let in we start looking at some of the houses that were in sight.

"Um, I'm thinking my dad didn't get us a starter home." Ulrich looked a huge house.

"Yeah, me either, what the address" I asked.

"Um, it is 17789 Woodland Drive." Ulrich answered.

After a long straight stretch down the road, we finally arrived at our address, I turned into the driveway, which was a small drive down until we could arrive at the house, but once we arrived at the house, it was so beautiful and huge! The house was a beautiful peach color, with a huge entrance for the front door; it had a four car garage that was spilt into two, which meant that it was a two car garage on the right, and the other two on the left. The house also had a nice big front porch too.

Ulrich and I looked in shock at the house that was standing before us.

"Are we sure this is the right house?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Ulrich answered, as he got out of the car.

I turned off the car, and got out as well. "We have to be sure to thank your dad."

"Yeah we do." Ulrich said as he pulled out the house keys. "Ready to go see what is inside?"

"Yep" I answered.

Ulrich had nodded his head, and put the key in the door lock. Once he turned it open, both of our eyes widen as we slowly walked in the house. As you walked through the door you came upon a foyer, the walls were painted a light yellowish color and dark brown wooded floors. Right in front of your eyes there was the stair case that went up a couple of steps, the rest continued to the left. Once you walked past the staircase, to your right was a door to the basement, and to the left was the living room, and if you walked through the living room more, there was the sun room. Also, to the right of the staircase before you walk more into the foyer, was the dining room.

As you walked more into the foyer, in a little bit diagonal to the left was the office. Right next to the bathroom was the powder room. And beside that was the closet for coats and stuff. And then there was the huge family room, and overlooking that was the chefs kitchen, which was awesome. It had two ovens over top of each other, a six stove top stove, and huge fridge, a gourmet microwave, built in toaster over, an island in the middle of the kitchen, a pantry closet, and many, many, many cabinets. To the right of the kitchen was the eating area that overlooks the backyard, which had an amazing view of the river, and the city of Paris.

Once we finished the tour of downstairs, Ulrich and I went upstairs. Once you reached the top of the stairs, to your immediate left was a bedroom, in front of you was a bathroom. And then to the right was another bedroom, once you turned, you had to cross what they call a bridge to get to the other bedrooms, one other bedroom was on the right side, and then in front of you was the master bedroom. Which was freaking huge, you can literally run laps around this bedroom, if it wasn't for all the furniture, which it was furnished, except for the other remaining bedrooms, but overall everything was furnished, except for the small things that still needed to be brought. But, as you walked further towards the bathroom, there was a walk in closet on the right and left, and they were both walk-ins. When you walked in the master bathroom, to you right was a little small room which had the toilet inside of it. Then to your right was the huge shower, then a little bit further there were sinks on two sides of the walls, and then the Jacuzzi bathtub at the end.

"Um, wow this is huge." I said.

Ulrich was still in shock. "Uh yeah, I've never thought of having this huge of a house to us."

"Yeah, and we still have to check out the basement." I mentioned.

"Hold on, lemme just soak all of this in, that this is our house." Ulrich said as he sat down on the huge mattress that was now in _our _room. When Ulrich sat down, I noticed that he had sunk in the mattress.

"Is this a foam mattress or something like that?" I said as I sat beside Ulrich.

"I'm guess so, but it's comfortable." Ulrich shrugged.

"It is." I agreed, as I laid back on the bed. As I lay back, I noticed something that was on the celling, besides a ceiling fan, it was a mirror. I laughed to myself, gaining the attention from my husband.

"What are you laughing about?" Ulrich asked me.

I pointed to the ceiling. Ulrich looked up, and chuckled himself.

"Well, that is pretty random." Ulrich spoke.

"Maybe we can take that mirror for a test drive?" I smiled seductively.

Ulrich turned his body toward me so that he was looking into my eyes, he smirked. "We could right now if you wanted too."

I slightly leaned up, so that I could place my lips on his. "Maybe later" I smiled as I got up off of the bed.

"Aw, come on Yumes." Ulrich pleaded.

"We need to move the rest of the stuff in so we can get out of our small apartment." I said as I walked out the bedroom, then I stopped and turned around to look at my husband. "When we come back when we can give it a shot, kay?"

Ulrich smiled and got off the bed and stood in front of me. "Be ready."

"Whatever, come on let's go get the rest of our things." I said, as we headed out our house.

**Meanwhile**

**With Tristan and Selena**

**Tristan's POV**

**11:00 AM**

After the trip back from Trinity's hospital, Selena and I were now at my apartment. I had finished packing so Selena and I had some time to us, before I get up and leave in the morning at 4:00 AM to go to Libya.

"I still can't believe you are going to have to leave soon." Selena sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Please, stop saying that Selena. I know how upset you must be, but I'll always be here for you." I pulled Selena in my arms.

"I'm going to try to write you every day as much as I can, we could be like that Dear John movie, write to each other." Selena looked up at me.

"But, in that movie, the girl broke it off because she got engaged to someone else." I said.

"Except for that part Tristan, I don't see myself with anyone else." Selena admitted.

I smiled a brushed my fingers through her hair. "I don't see myself with anybody else either."

"This time I am serious, we should go out to dinner or something tonight. I don't know the next time I am going to get that." Selena begged.

"Okay, whatever you would like to do." I smiled.

"Great and I promise it won't be anything expensive. I just want to go someplace good." Selena responded. "So, the place I was thinking about was _Olive Garden._"

"Okay, that's not so bad. What time would you like to go?" I asked, planting a kiss on Selena's forehead.

"Um, I guess around dinner time, so around eight or so." Selena answered.

"That's fine." I said. "What would you like to do in the mean time?"

Selena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I mean we already watched all the movies, and there is not really much going on in town."

"True, you want to take a nap?" I asked.

"And waste time not spending time with you, when we could be doing stuff. No." Selena looked up at me.

I chuckled. "Then what do you want to do huh?"

Selena's eyes then widen. "We should have a going away party for you!"

"Uh, isn't that sort of last minute?" I asked.

"No, it could just with our friends." Selena said.

"What about my sister, she is still in the hospital." I reminded Selena.

Selena sighed. "Crap, do you think they could allow her to go out for a while?"

"Uh, no." I answered.

"It's worth a try, I'm sure they'll understand we could say that you are leaving tomorrow, which you are, and then we could all go to dinner, then after we could drop her back off." Selena explained.

"I've never heard of any hospital doing that." I said.

"Well, this hospital is the best hospital in all of France, I'm pretty sure they can monitor her if she is out that hospital for two hours or so." Selena spoke.

I sighed, knowing I was not going to get my point of view in this conversation. "It's worth a try I guess."

Selena smiled. "Great! I'll call the hospital now."

I watched as Selena hoped of the couch and into the kitchen to pick up her phone. After ten minutes or more waiting for her to get off the phone, she got back onto my lap.

"So, what did the doctors say?" I asked.

"They said it was fine, as long as she comes back to the hospital right after, they are going to keep something on her wrist to keep her monitored." Selena smiled.

"Great, so since it's going to be all of us, which you gotta call the others, we should go to this awesome fun place." I said.

"And what place is that?" Selena asked.

"It's called _Challendare." _I smirked. **(A/N It's pronounced Chal*en*dare)**

"And what the heck is that?" Selena asked another question.

"It's a place on the outskirts of Paris. It's this really cool restaurant where all the food there is a challenge to take on, and then you have the _dare _foods, which rarely anyone tries." I explained.

"Are you trying to kill us Tristan?" Selena laughed.

"No, but, trust me you don't have to eat all the food." I added.

"Okay, well. I guess we need another time to meet up. I think six will be a good time, because I think everyone would be off work." Selena picked up her phone again and texted all of our friends.

"So, then what are we going to do?" I asked.

Selena's eyes then widened again, and a smiled appeared on her face. "I know what I want to do!"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I would like to get a puppy." Selena looked at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am going to be lonely for six months without anyone to cuddle with, and a puppy is what I need, and they are so cute and adorable." Selena smiled.

"Do you know how much work a puppy is, they are like newborn babies?" I implied.

"I know that, but I can handle it. Please?" Selena looked up at me.

"Sure, you want to go now?" I asked.

"Yes." Selena got up off the couch and picked up the car keys and handed them to me. I took the car keys and then we both headed out the car to go to _Paris SPCA._

"What kind of dog are you thinking about getting?" I asked.

"Whichever one gains my attention the most." Selena answered, as we arrived at the shelter that was a few minutes away from the apartment. After we walked in, and we showed to where all the puppy areas were, Selena is in awe for all of them.

"They're all so adorable." Selena smiled. "I wish I could just take all of them."

I chuckled. "That would be a mess."

"I know." Selena sighed looked at all the puppies that were playing and the ones that were sleeping in the pins. "Oh my gosh, I love this one." Selena picked up puppy _Bichon Frise. _

"He is cute." I smiled as I gently petted his head, then I noticed there was another puppy in the pin, a breed that I always wanted, a _Shiba Inu. "_Look at this little guy."

"Aw he's adorable." Selena smiled and she petted the Shiba with her free hand.

"You know what, how about we adopt these two." I smiled.

"Really, two little puppies?" Selena grinned.

"Yeah, the one you picked is a fun dog; they love to stand on their hind legs." I explained. "And then this little guy is a tough one, and is one I can walk, instead of walking the smallest one."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go adopt them."

After we filled out the papers for the adoption process, along with paying a fair amount of money, it was time to take the puppies back home in the pins that were supplied to us by the SPCA. On the way back, the puppies were crying as usual, but it didn't really bother Selena and I. We couldn't take the puppies to my apartment, due to the no pets allowed rule. We stopped by Selena's apartment and let the little puppies roam around and get aquatinted with their new homes.

"What should we name them?" I asked.

Selena looked at the two puppies. "How about Shadow for the Shiba, and Jasper for the Bichon."

"Sound great." I agreed.

"Great, so later tonight we need to pick up some supplies for the pups, they should be good on food, they lady said that they already ate." Selena played with the puppies that were cozying up in her lap.

"Okay, that sounds cool." I said as I pulled Jasper the Bichon pup into my lap and played with him.

**When 6:00 rolls around**

***Normal POV***

When the group arrived at Challendare, a restaurant for crazy food fanatics that are searching for the best food challenges, and the craziest dares to pig out on in one crazy place

"Hey, thanks for getting me out the hospital for a little while." Trinity told Selena. "But, I feel like I am on hospital arrest, with like this bracelet on my wrist."

Selena chuckled. "No problem."

"So, what made you choose this place Tristan?" Odd asked.

"I just wanted to choose a place we could have fun at, you know see if we can handle what they have in store." Tristan answered.

"I don't think I am going to handle any of this." Ulrich mentioned, as he was staring at the menu. "Look at this, this is a 64 oz. steak, who the hell eats all of that?"

"People who are really hungry" Jeremy responded, also staring at his menu. "I think I am going to stick with an appetizer, those are the smallest meal portions here."

"Are you nuts?" Odd exclaimed. "Come on Jer, we are here to have fun, you don't have to eat all of it."

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, just this once"

"Cool, anyway, why are you ladies so quiet." Odd asked.

Yumi snapped out of her thoughts from looking at some of the pictures on the menu. "Um, this is a lot of food; we can feel a whole neighborhood with these monster foods."

"Exactly, like I am not trying to come out of this place obese." Aelita added.

"Look at the DARE menu; some of those foods come in small portions." Trinity pointed.

"Yes, but those are extremely spicy foods. Look here, some the chicken wings here _Hell's Chicken. _You have to sign a waiver to eat them." Yumi pointed.

"Really? I wanna try those wings." Odd smirked.

"Great while you try that, I might just get Shrimp Cocktail." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you have to sign a waiver to eat that as well." Yumi responded.

"I know, I guess that's a chance I have to take." Ulrich sighed.

"Well, good luck." Yumi went back to looking at her menu.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow Tristan?" Jeremy asked.

"Before the sun even rises." Tristan answered.

"Well that sucks." Jeremy responded.

"Yeah, so after this, and me and Selena run out to pick up a few things, I gotta go to sleep." Tristan explained.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you guys!" Selena gasped. "Tristan and I adopted two little puppies today."

"Aw, you did?" Aelita smiled.

"Yes, their names are Shadow, who is a Shiba Inu, and a Bichon Frise names Jasper." Selena smiled as well.

"Odd, whatever happened to Kiwi?" Ulrich asked his best friend.

Odd sighed and put his menu down. "Kiwi had to be put down, due to this cancer that was growing inside of him."

"When did this happen?" Trinity asked.

"Few weeks ago" Odd sighed.

"Dang, I'm sorry." Ulrich responded.

"It's okay; it was an old pal anyway." Odd shrugged sadly.

"How is your sister as well?" Jeremy asked.

"She is still in her coma, I've been looking up some flight tickets back to Italy to see her, but with everything happening here, and my job, and how much those ticket flights cost, it keeps getting postponed."

"Well, I hope she finds her way back soon." Jeremy said.

"Me too." Odd said.

After the group had their small talk, ordered their food, and had more small talk; their food finally arrived at their table. Before Odd and Ulrich could eat their food, which happens to be the spiciest food in all of Paris, had to sign their waiver to eat their food. With the rest of the group: Aelita had ordered the _Manster _which was a _10 inch sandwich served with Cole Slaw. _Jeremy ordered the _King's Bridge, _which was a _three foot burrito which included three pound fries. _Trinity ordered the _Big 72 Challenge, _which was a _72 ounce steak_. Selena ordered the _22 inch stuffed pizza_, which she had to share with Tristan because the pizza was meant for two people to eat. Yumi ordered the _Manwich, _which was a _7.5 _deli sandwich served with _one pound of fries. _Lastly Ulrich and Odd decided to order the same thing in the end, which was the _Hell's Chicken. _

"They are trying to kill us." Jeremy looked at his plate of food. "It's going to take me a month to finish this crap long burrito."

"How do you think I feel, I have a ten inch sandwich." Aelita responded.

"No way, how do you think _we _feel. You all didn't have to sign a waiver to eat your food." Odd pointed.

"Well you're right. So that mean you guys have to start eating first." Selena spoke.

Ulrich and Odd sighed as they picked up their first chicken wing. Even as they touched the wing it was already burning up on their fingers.

"Holy mother-" Odd threw the chicken wing back in the bowl.

"What is wrong you Odd?" Trinity asked as she tried to eating her food, but failed because she didn't know where to start.

"This wing is hot." Odd said as he slowly picked it up again, then looked over at Ulrich. "You ready."

"Sure I am." Ulrich replied sarcastically.

Both boys bit a piece of the chicken wings off of chewed it in their mouths. Their friends look at them, awaiting what their reactions would be from the hell wings. After a few more bites of chicken wings, their faces began to turn red, as tears started flowing from their eyes, if you looked closely, their lips were even bright red, as their eyes were like a dark color.

"Damn, these are hot." Ulrich said, as he drunk a few glasses of milk to try to calm down the spiciness that lay upon his face.

"Yeah, we can pretty much see that." Yumi stared at his husband, who was still biting a piece of his chicken wing.

"Would you like to try it?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you nuts, just think when you take a crap. You ass is going to be on fire." Yumi pointed to the wings.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that! Oh hell no, I quit. I do not want my asshole to be on fire tonight." Odd threw down the chicken wing, the seconds later he picked it up again. "But they're so good, and hot."

"If you could see the look on yawls faces, you faces just turned a darker red." Aelita pointed to the two men.

Once the two finished up their wings, they sat back in the chair, drinking as much water and milk as possible.

"Dammit, my face still feels like it is on fire!" Odd yelled, as he grabbed his face.

"I can't feel my lips, face, tongue, nothing man." Ulrich added.

"I can imagine you guys are crazy" Tristan said.

"Well, you all got world's biggest foods, so don't talk about us, we only had to eat ten wings." Odd pointed to everyone's plate.

"You're right, and guess who's going to help me eat it the very next day. You are." Trinity smiled.

"As long as it is not spicy, I can't do any more spicy foods for the year." Odd responded.

"I'm with you on that. I think those wings burnt my taste buds off." Ulrich claimed.

"Well, that sucks." Yumi said.

Ulrich nodded his head in agreement, and sat back in his chair.

"So, now since we spent our time looking at them, our food got cold." Selena spoke.

"True, it's not like we were going to eat all of this anyway." Trinity admitted. "And plus I gotta get back to the hospital soon."

"Alright, so I guess we'll pay for this then head out then." Tristan said. "But before we do that, I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight, and I know is going to be half a year before we meet up again, and when I am gone, please take care of Selena for me, keep an eye on here, and please write every day. A soldier loves to see letters, that the best thing we can see when we are away from family and friends."

"No problem buddy, we'll do that just for you, we promise." Odd spoke.

Tristan smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks guys."

As the group talked more about-well almost everything, it was time to depart and go their back to their lovely homes or apartments. Knowing that the next day was going to be filled with, well, they do not know what could happen the next day, because anything could happen. It was time to go back to work for the newlyweds for time for Yumi to go to school again for her vet Ph.D. Tristan would be leaving to go to Libya in a few hours, so that would bound to be a sad departure, the group wished they could be up to watch him leave, but each one of them had a busy day tomorrow.

**Sorry this chapter was sort of short, but it is a part two to this chapter, so it's not really over, so be tuned in for next chapter coming soon to a computer near you. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**This chapter was sort of a "build up" chapter for the next chapter coming up soon.**


	10. To Know The Truth

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**Tuesday **

**August 9****th**** 2015**

**4:00 AM**

**Selena's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Tristan's alarm on his phone buzzing loudly, which only meant one thing. Tristan was getting deployed in an hour. I heard Tristan sigh, as he got out of the bed. I then sat up in the bed and watched him walk towards the bathroom, and saw his Army uniform hanging up on the closet door, waiting to be worn soon. I heard the shower come on from the bathroom, I sighed as the time seemed just go way to fast, because in Army time, being on time, means you are late, so that meant we had to be at the Army base airport way ahead of time.

I slowly got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen in Tristan's apartment. After last night's dinner, we went to the store and picked up a few items for the puppies, went back to my apartment, picked them up, and went to Tristan's apartment. Before I could fix breakfast, the pups were crying. I picked up their leashes, put it on their collar, and took them outside to the nearest park across the street of Tristan's apartment.

The pups did their business and we were now back in the apartment, after I had fed them. I started fixing breakfast for Tristan and me. Moments later, Tristan walked in the kitchen in his Army uniform. I sighed, but smiled as I saw him.

"Good morning." Tristan kissed my cheek as he looked over my shoulder to see what I was fixing.

"Good morning, you look sharp." I slightly turned towards him.

"Thank you." Tristan responded. "You're fixing pancakes and bacon. It smells great."

"Thanks, I don't know when you are going to get home cooked meals again, so might as well just start with this." I sighed as I took the pancakes on the pan and onto the plate that sat next to me. "I didn't know how many you want, so I just fixed you three of them, and a couple pieces of bacon."

"It's fine, that'll be plenty." Tristan said as he grabbed his plate, along with picking up three pieces of bacon and sat at the table.

After I cleaned up the mess I made in his kitchen, I made my plate, and sat across from him at the table. "Are you nervous?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Very, I really don't want to be away."

I nodded my head. "I understand."

In the next few minutes, which seemed to speed up, it was time to go drop off Tristan. It took at least twenty minutes to get to the Army base; I wish it could have been longer, because that was the fastest twenty minutes of my life.

Tristan stepped out of the car, and put on his hat to his uniform. I took several minutes to step out of the car, but eventually I did and met up with Tristan in front of the car. I looked over to my side and saw the many men and woman that were about to be deployed, there was also large Army plane sitting on the runway as well. Since this the airport for the soon to be deployed, family and friends that were not a part of the Army were not allowed to go in.

"I'm going to miss you." Tristan looked down at me.

I turned my attention towards him; I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug I could give anyone. "I'm going to miss you so much."

I felt Tristan wrap his arms around me, and laid a kiss upon my forehead, we stayed in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other presence until half of the year is over. We then heard a bell sound, letting the soldiers know they were being deployed in ten minutes. Tristan and I soon let of the embrace, but still kept our arms around each other.

"I love you Selena." Tristan looked into my eyes.

I looked back into his eyes, knowing it was going to be a while before I saw them again. "I love you too Tristan."

Tristan then leaned toward me, placing his lips upon mine. I eased into the kiss, and returned it. We kept the most passionate kiss we ever had going until it was time to let go. We released each other's lips and bodies as Tristan picked up his bag. He leaned over once more and placed a quick peck on my lips, before walking away to meet up with the other soldiers. I watched as he walked away as the soldiers began to line up and board the plane, as I saw Tristan walk on the plane, he waved at me, I returned it as I didn't see him anymore. A tear slid down my face as the last bit of soldiers boarded the plane, and the plane door closing, and soon lifting off into the air. I watched as I couldn't see the plane anymore in the sky.

More tears slid down my face as I got back into the car and headed back towards Paris, to start the day, and the rest of six months without Tristan.

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

**6:00 AM**

Vacation time was now purely over, today was the day I had to go vet school today at seven o'clock. I woke up to the sound of my alarm; I noticed that Ulrich was still sleeping next to me. I smiled as I began to walk out of our bedroom, I was in shock for a moment, confused at the fact there was all this extra space, but then I realized that we moved in our house now, so it would take a while for me to get used to. I walked down into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, I found nothing.

"Crap." I said to myself, Ulrich and I forgot to go to the store after the dinner the other night. We decided not to bring home that extremely large food back home, because clearly nobody was going to eat it as soon as we got back. I sighed to myself as I closed the fridge door. Now, I would have to spend money out to buy some breakfast I could have fixed at home.

Ulrich came down shortly and noticed the slight frustration on my face. "What's wrong?"

"We have no food; we completely forgot to go to the grocery store after dinner last night." I answered.

"So we have no food?" Ulrich asked. I laughed to myself, every time Ulrich woke up from his slumber, he would have his moment of cluelessness.

"That is exactly what I am saying." I responded.

"Well, that sucks." Ulrich sat down at the couch in the family room.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping today after school." I said as I walked over towards Ulrich.

"What time does it end for you?" Ulrich asked.

"Two o'clock." I answered as I leaned down a placed a kiss on Ulrich's lips. "Well, I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay, and I'll just sit here, and just watch the news." Ulrich said as he turned on the television. I nodded my head and went back upstairs to take a shower to start my day.

After my shower I got dressed in my black blouse, dark blue jeans, and my white and black shoes. I went back down stairs and looked at the clock. It was now 6:25, and I had to be at school at seven something. So, I was in good timing to grab a quick bite for breakfast.

"So, how do I look?" I walked in front of Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled and stood in front of me. "You look great Yumes."

I leaned up and placed another kiss upon his lips, which lasted longer than I wanted too. "I gotta go now." I smiled.

"Aw, one more kiss, please." Ulrich begged.

"If I do it will last longer than I would want it too, then I would be late to school." I implied.

Ulrich slightly sighed. "Okay, I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you." I smiled and gave Ulrich a quick peck, so he couldn't have the time to kiss back. "And you have to a good day at work as well."

Ulrich smiled. "I will, call me when you get a chance. I love you"

"I love you too." I said as I walked towards the front door and grabbed my keys of off the key rack, and headed out towards my car. Once I pulled out the driveway and out of the neighborhood, I decided to grab some breakfast at _Panera Bread. _Once I had got out of the car, deciding against going through the drive-thru they had since it was really busy. I went inside of the store and got my place in line, which really wasn't that busy.

I looked around and saw a lot of business people dressed up in their clothes, getting ready to go to work, or just getting some things done. I could tell that the people in here were professional at what they do. Which I couldn't blame them, if you lived in Westover Hills, you had to have money. It was now my turn to order my food, since this was my first time in this place, I had no idea what to order, so I just ordered what sounded good at the moment, which was a _Breakfast Power Sandwich _along with some freshly brewed coffee.

After they had fixed my food I had grabbed a little table to myself overlooking the view of Westover Hills.

"Is that you Yumi?" A voice said behind me.

I turned my body to see was the person who wanted my attention, and apparently know my name. As I looked at the person I quickly realized who it was.

"Wow, Michaelle?" I smiled.

"Hello girl." Michaelle gave me a quick hug. "I haven't seen you since I was videotaping your wedding, speaking of which how was the honeymoon and everything."

"It was great, Ulrich and I had a nice time." I smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I would love to, but I was actually on my way to work right now. I didn't know you lived out this way or come out this way." Michaelle responded.

"Em, actually we just moved out here yesterday. My father-in-law brought us a house out here." I answered.

"Oh that is so right, listen about your tape and photos, you should stop by my house later on today when you get a chance." Michaelle took out a pen and a small card and wrote down her address. "Which neighborhood you live in?"

"Spring Brook." I responded as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, I hear the have some gorgeous homes back there. I live in Blossom view just a few blocks down from here." Michaelle pointed.

"I'll try to find that, I have to do some grocery shopping and stuff after I get back." I said as I put her card in my wallet, that I had taken out of my purse.

"No problem, take your time, I'll be up all night planning out this movie and everything. Just come by when you are done." Michaelle waved.

"Okay, I will. Thanks so much, and it was great running into you here." I smiled.

"It was, I'm glad we live in the same community now. But I gotta get to work, I'll see you later!" Michaelle said as she began to leave.

"Kay, see you later." I responded as she walked out the door.

After I finished up my breakfast, I took my coffee and went back to my car, to officially begin my day off with the first day of vet school.

**With Odd**

**Odd's POV**

**6:45 AM**

I decided to wake up early to go check up on Trinity to see how she is doing, since she had to stay in the hospital a couple of more days, after that, as we returned Trinity back to the hospital. We were told that she had to have a consult check up on her for three months at least. Which we really didn't really have a problem with that much. On my way out of my apartment, I decided to stop my _Chick-fil-a _to pick up some breakfast for Trinity and I, I can imagine how hungry she must be, or how mad she might be by just eating that hospital food.

When I arrived at the hospital and walked into Trinity's room, I noticed that she was up watching _Good Morning France. _

"Morning beautiful" I smiled as I walked into her hospital room. "I brought you some breakfast."

Trinity smiled over towards my room. "Morning, and thank you very much, I was not planning on seeing what this hospital had in store for breakfast."

"Yeah, I figured." I leaned over and placed a kiss on Trinity's lips and handed her the bag of food. "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay, I mean I wish I could sleep in my own bed right now." Trinity responded, handing my sandwich, as well as pulling hers out.

"Yeah, I'm tired of sleeping alone." I added.

"Aw, you miss you cuddle buddy." Trinity flirted as she took a bite out of her breakfast chicken biscuit.

"Don't flirt and eat Trin." I laughed.

"Oh please, you know you like it." Trinity smiled.

"I would like it more if you weren't talking with a mouth full." I pointed.

Trinity covered her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, it would be pretty gross to see chewed up food huh?"

"Pretty gross? Try disgusting." I reminded her.

Trinity nodded her head and took another bite out of her sandwich. "Did you hear anything else on your sister?"

I sighed a nodded my head. "She is still in her coma, I'm going to have to try to get a flight out there soon."

Trinity nodded her head. "I hope she pulls through."

"Me too." I sighed once more.

There was a small silence between us, until I decided to bring up this case at work that I needed to get back on top of.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this Trin. I'm working on this case right now, and her name is Alex. Her father claims to abuse her, and people reported that she has been getting raped and sexually assaulted by other men, including her father, who was reported to killing his wife, but was found not guilty." I explained.

"What the hell, why are people so damn sick?" Trinity gasped.

I shrugged. "I have to visit there home today."

"Wait, what if he's dangerous?" Trinity put down her biscuit, and gave me her full attention.

"Don't worry Trin, I'll have Eoin by my side if we need any back-up." I said trying to calm down my fiancé.

Trinity sighed a looked away from me for a second, then looked back at me. "I have a bad feeling about this, but please call me once you get out that place, okay?"

I nodded my head. "I will."

"Okay, and my brother flew out today, just to add on top of that." Trinity spoke.

"Oh, that's right. I hope he makes it there and back alright." I mentioned.

"So do I, I need to write him, or just start writing on the draft part of it." Trinity said as she finished up her biscuit.

"Kay, well I should get going, I gotta be at work soon." I said as I got up from out the chair. "I'll come back during my lunch break to bring you some lunch."

"Sounds great, thanks." Trinity smiled up at me.

I returned the smile and gave her a sensual kiss before I left from the hospital, to begin my long full day at work.

**With Jeremy and Aelita**

**Jeremy's POV**

**7:00 AM**

Tuesday, the second full work day. Now, I may not have any work to do, my I had received a call last night that they had to push the date up to start school for pediatricians. Which, I was sort of pumped up about, but was disappointed due to the last minute change in the date, and letting me know last night. But for me, I was well prepared for anything that was going to be thrown in front of my face.

"So, are you ready to start doctor's school?" Aelita asked me as she finished preparing breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how this is going to turn out, and hopefully this is the job that won't take over my life." I responded.

"I don't think this will take over your life." Aelita sat down the breakfast plates.

"We will see, but I heard the best thing about this job is we don't really have to work late nights, and sometimes we have the weekends off unless we are called in." I explained.

"Since when does a doctor have weekends off?" Aelita chuckled.

"I don't know, that is a question that has been bugging me for a while. But as soon as school is over, I'll know my shift." I said, as I ate my food.

"What place are you thinking about working at?" Aelita asked.

"Probably that Adolescent's Health Center, it's actually in Westover Hills, so about thirty minutes from here." I responded.

"Oh, that's the community where Ulrich and Yumi live." Aelita gasped.

"That's right, I forgot they moved. I was wondering why they didn't come back to their old apartment." I responded.

"We need to go visit them, and go check out their new _house _now." Aelita finished up her food and placed it in the sink.

"We are going to get out of the box soon, hopefully." I said as I also placed my plate in the sink. "I gotta get ready to leave soon, class starts at eight, and I need to find my way over to Westover Hills."

"I gotta be at work at the same time your class starts." Aelita said, as she began to wash the dishes.

"Anything new happening with your job" I asked.

"Not really, same ole." Aelita said as she grabbed her keys. "Well, I should head out, busy day, we have like a huge meeting today and I can't be late."

"Okay, I'm heading out as well." I grabbed my keys as well, and opened up the door letting Aelita out first, before shutting the door behind me.

**With Selena**

**Selena's POV**

**7:15 AM**

After Tristan left, I decided to go visit my parents so I could have someone to talk to. My parents lived on the outskirts of Paris in a semi-small townhome. After I arrived at my parents' home, I saw my mother's car sitting outside, meaning my father could be working today, who works at the local _Farmer's Market Organic Grocery Store._

I knocked on the door a few times, before I finally saw my mother when she opened the door. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with flour all in her hair, along with she had a cooking apron on.

"Hello Lena, what brings you home?" My mother, Diana greeted me, and invited me inside.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to visit you guys, and check up on you and dad." I responded. "What is up with all the flour in your hair and clothes?"

"Oh, I'm just fixing some cake, the usual." My mother responded as she walked in into her country style kitchen. I loved my mom's home cooking, she had an old gas stove that cooked meals to perfection, one of those old style fridges, not much counter space, but it was enough for my mom. One thing about her was she is a chef, she owns restaurant called _Lena's _which was named after me. As for my father, David, he owns the Grocery Store he works at now, since it was a family custom store since the 1800's, the store and my mother's restaurant are very popular over this side of town. Which by the way my parents live in Danville, Paris. But, one thing I always wanted to question my parents was why didn't I look like my mother nor my father, and why wasn't there any pictures of me from when I was born, the only pictures they have of me when I was two and up, and when I was two years old, I didn't know anybody, not even myself.

"Hey mom?" I asked as I sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"What's up sweetie?" My mom answered as she started to batter some cake mix.

"How come there aren't any baby pictures of me?" I asked, hoping I could get an answer, which she tried to avoid the question at first, but then after the put the cake in the oven she sat down across from me.

"We need to really talk about this when your father gets home." My mother responded.

"What do you mean, why, what time does he get home?" I asked, expecting the worst that could come out. Maybe I should have never asked this question from the start.

"He comes home around three this afternoon." My mother responded.

I sighed, one thing about me, is at least I was sort of patient, but I had no choice to be patient with my parents, they may look nice on the outside, but on the inside they were strict and didn't take attitudes. "Okay."

My mother smiled and placed her had overtop of mine. "Would you like cheese and eggs, I just fixed some."

"Sure, I would love some." I said.

My mother got up from the chair and put a plate of cheese and eggs on a medium sized plate, and sat it in front of me, along with a fork, and some orange juice.

"So, how's your boyfriend Tristan?" My mother asked.

I sighed. "He just got deployed about two hours ago."

"Aw, sorry Lena, but I'm sure everything's going to be alright." My mother laid her hand on mine again. "Don't forget he'll always be with you in your heart, and he's fighting for our country. Is he on the green zone?"

"I'm pretty sure he is, but I really don't know." I answered.

"I know how you feel sweet pea, when your father was drafted into the Army, I was in the same state of mind you are in now, and you are impatient and just keep wondering about his safety." My mother explained.

"I hate this feeling mom." A silent tear went down my face, which my mother wiped away.

"You just have to be strong, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you crying right now." My mother said. "But if you need anything, your father and I will always be here, alight."

I nodded my head, and my mother went over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Love you dear."

"Love you too mom."

My mother laid a kiss on my forehead and then walked back over to her seat and sat down. "So how is your job going?"

"It's going good actually; we are still building the community up." I answered. "We have about sixteen homes built, and built about five stores, and three grocery stores."

"Wow, you all are rolling over there, how many homes are you talking about building."

"At least sixty, we are going to be working on that project for a while, we are hoping to be done by January." I responded. "Luckily we are in sponsor with a lot of companies right now, so we should be done."

"Sounds like a plan." My mother smiled.

I returned the smile and finished up my cheese and eggs that my mother had fixed.

"Do you have to work today?" My mother asked.

"No not today, tomorrow and the rest of this week not including the weekend I have to though. They let me off to just try to ease this about Tristan going away and everything, since he was helping with the project two, he helped built a few homes."

"Well that is amazing." My mother smiled.

"I know, he's such a sweetheart." I smiled.

"Do you want to marry him someday?" She asked.

"Yes, one day I do plan on marrying him one day, but we only been together for about _two months_, so it's going to be a while." I said honestly.

"Love has no date sweetie, when I married your dad we only been dating for six months." My mom expressed.

"Really, did you feel like you were rushing?" I asked.

"Well, yes you are going to feel that way, but look where your father and I now. We have been married for thirty one years now." My mom responded, as the front door opened to reveal my father.

"Hey daddy" I waved as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?" My father asked.

"Good and you?" I asked.

"Just fine, I had to come home to pick up a few things before I head on back to work." My father said.

"Oh before you go back David, we need to talk about to Lena about something important." My mother gave my father a strange look, my father sighed and sat down at the table, and they both looked at me. Which really scared me; I have no idea what was going to come out their mouths.

"Lena, we need to tell you the reason why there haven't been any baby pictures of you." My mother looked down for a second; she looked over to my father, then back at me. "I don't know any way to put this, but Lena, we are not your birth parents."

"_Excuse me?" _I thought to myself. _"So, I'm adopted? How could this be?" _I realized that I was talking to myself, and that they couldn't hear my thoughts. "So….who is my real parents?"

My father began to speak. "We don't remember honestly. But all we remember was your birth parents had to give you up when you were one years old."

"Did they say why?" I asked.

"No, and they didn't have to give us a reason why, but I'm sorry this turned out this way Lena, we just didn't know when the right time to tell you." My mother apologized.

I nodded my head. "No, it's okay. But, I do want to find them though, just to meet them."

My parents nodded their head. "That's going to be a long process."

"I know it is, but if it worth having it's worth fighting for, and that's what you guys taught me." Even though I really wanted to explode in their faces, and just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs on how they could keep that from me, I had no choice but to keep calm, because even at my age, I could get on punishment from them.

"You're right, we taught you well." My father said. "I'm sorry to leave at such a wrong moment, but I need to get back to work."

"It's fine, you gotta do what you have to do right?" I slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry Lena; I'll call you tonight if you are not here when I get back." My father kissed my forehead, and then kissed my mother's. Before he left he grabbed a few boxes that had the name of the store he owned on the front of the boxes before leaving.

"Are you okay about all this?" My mother asked.

"Well, it's all a bit of shocker right now; I guess I'll be okay. But mom, do you remember anything about just the simplest things about them or where I was born, exactly?"

My mother thought for a second before going to the front closet and grabbing a box, and sat it on the table. She searched through it for a while before pulling out a couple sheets of paper. "You were born at _La Hospital, _in Spain. And I just found your adoptive sheets and I remember now that we used to send pictures to them as you grew up, but they had moved their address, but I believe they are still in Spain, judging by if you were born there."

"Does it mention their names?" I asked, hoping to get the answer I really would like to hear. My mother searched through a few more sheets of paper before finding a sheet that really seemed interesting.

"Here is your original birth certificate, before it was moved to our names as your parents." My mother handed me the paper.

_Birth Certificate of:_

_Child: Selena Josephine Perez _

_Born on: December 14, 1993 at 4:02 AM_

_Mother: Mariana Lola Vargas-Perez _

_Father: Antonio Alejandro Perez_

"I need to get a flight out to Spain this weekend." I said. "Since, there is no number or anything on here, I can't give them a full heads up."

My mother nodded her head. "Would you like for me to come with?"

"Um, right now mom. I just would like to go alone or with a friend of mine." I responded.

"Okay, that is fine with me." My mother slightly smiled. "I wish you the best of luck Lena."

"Thank you." I said. "Is it okay if I take a nap here, I really don't feel like driving all the way back to Paris right now?"

"Yes, you know where you room is." My mother pointed up the stairs.

"Thanks mom." I said as I took the papers with me. I went upstairs and to my old room and saw that it hadn't been changed since. When I was in my teenage years, my room was a fun feeling to it. I had two huge pink and purple polka dot beanie bag chairs sitting in from of the TV, my long twin sized bed in the corner of the room, my blue colored walls that had my name painted across the left side of the wall, and a TV on the wall facing my right side. Laing with the many other things I had when I was a teen. I lay down on the bed and sighed, slowly closing my eyes, and dreaming of meeting my real parents.

**With Ulrich**

**Ulrich's POV**

**7:45 AM**

After I had got dressed, it was time to go back to work from vacation, which I wish could have lasted longer, because now I am back to waking up early in the morning and staying at work for at least six hours. Since there was no food in the house, I decided to just go in the drive-thru line of Dunkin Donuts to grab me a donut and some coffee, since I was still tired and needed some energy to get through the day.

After about a fifteen minute drive I was now walking into the building of where I work at and into the main office, from where I was greeted by my boss who happened to be walking past the door at the time.

"Good Morning Mr. Stern, how are you?" Marcus greeted.

"I'm alright, and you?" I asked, drinking a sip of my coffee.

"Good, we been very busy since your vacation, by the way how did it go?" Marcus asked.

"It was great." I smiled.

"I'm sure it was, but listen I'm in a big rush right now, so I'll catch up with you later." Marcus said. "And congrats again, and I hate to say this but you've got a client coming in soon, that insisted on talking with you only."

"Thanks, and okay." I said a bit confused on why a client would want to talk to me, instead of any of the other lawyers. It also made me wonder if I knew this person, and hopefully it was someone I got along with, and not someone I didn't want to see at this moment. After I went into my office and settled down, turning all the electronics on and everything, to get ready for my client, I then just waited until he or she would come.

As five minutes or so passed, there was a knock on my door, I told the person to come in, and as they did I realized who the person was after I received a full view of the person. It was Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi's mom.

"Hello Ulrich." Mrs. Ishiyama greeted as she sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Um, hello Mrs. Ishiyama, how are you this morning?" I sat up in my chair.

"I'm okay, how about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I responded.

She nodded her head. "I hope the honeymoon for you and my daughter was everything you wanted it to be."

"Oh yes, it was very nice ma'am, and I want to thank you and Mr. Ishiyama for sending us there." I slightly smiled.

"No problem." She said.

I then decided to ask her what brings her here today, since she wasn't here just to have small talk with me. "So, what can I help you with?"

Mrs. Ishiyama looked up at me. "Ulrich, I'm here today because my husband and I, need to file for a divorce."

I sat there in shock for a moment, trying to soak this entire situation in. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"He's changed, he comes home smelling like perfume, and he sometimes has lipstick marks all over his neck, he is never there for me, and Hiroki, especially with the situation going on with Hiroki now. He drinks a lot more than usual, mostly two times a day in four days. And now he hasn't been home since you and Yumi left your wedding reception. This just got to a boiling point for me Ulrich, and I can't take it no more. Especially before all this even happened, during your teenage years and throughout all of this, I felt like I was talking to a brick wall, he never helps me around the house. I mean he is physically there, but mentally he is in La La Land." Mrs. Ishiyama explained.

I had to type down all the things she had said, so that it could be attached on the divorce papers. I was no relationship therapist, but if I was I would try to do everything I could to fix the problem, but it was no common sense or it was not in my place to fix it, so I just had to go along with it. "I'm sorry all this is happening."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ulrich, none of this is your fault. It's just some loves that seem the strongest, just don't work out at times." She sighed, which what she had said, seemed to hit me. Those words hit me like one of those cartoons walking beside a huge building and a piano falling on top of them.

"But, do not let our relationship take toll on what you and Yumi have, I am 100% sure this won't happen to you two. Trust me I listened to what you and Yumi said in your vows, and I could tell you meant everything you said, as with my daughter." Mrs. Ishiyama said, as if she was reading me like a book.

I nodded my head and slightly smiled. "And does Mr. Ishiyama know about this."

"No, as soon as he comes home he is going to just have to sign them, I done talking to a brick wall." She said sternly.

I then printed off the papers that Mrs. Ishiyama had told me, and then pulled out the files for the divorce papers that had to sign, stapled them, and handed them to her.

"Thank you Ulrich for helping me out." Soon to be Ms. Ishiyama, instead of Mrs. took the divorce papers from me and stood to her feet.

"You're welcome." I responded, since there was barely anything left to say now.

"Well, I guess I talk with you soon. Thanks again." She said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, talk to you later." I waved. I then sighed to myself, a million things was crossing my mind as of right now, but the big one was how should I tell Yumi, and if I should tell her, or should I just wait until her parents tell her. With the raging battle going through my mind, probably the best thing to do was just tell her; hopefully I was doing the right thing.

**With Odd **

**Odd's POV**

**8:00 AM**

I had just arrived to work from visiting Trinity in the hospital, as I walked into my office and sat at my desk, I looked over the case I am working on now, I don't know why I sat down though, judging by I would have to go visit my case patient on later in a few minutes.

"Hello Odd" Mr. Thompson, my boss stood over my desk.

"Oh, hello Mr. Thompson" I said not removing my eyes from my case.

"How is um Trinity?" He asked.

"She's doing alright, she's making a recovery." I responded.

"That's good, that's good. Listen, you've been doing well on your cases, and I just want to talk to you about it over lunch, if you want?" Mr. Thompson invited.

I looked up from my case for a moment, then over at Mr. Thompson. "Uh, sure"

"Okay, well just meet me outside of the office when you lunch hour begins, if you are still here, do you have to visit your client today?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm on my way there now." I got up from my seat and grabbed my case folder.

"Oh okay, be safe out there, there are crazy people in these cases." Mr. Thompson pointed.

"Thanks, I will." I said, as I walked out of the office. After a five minute walk to my car, I sat inside of it without starting my engine, I pulled out my cell phone a called someone I knew very well as of now, the phone rang a couple of times before I received an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Eoin, look, sorry about the last minute change earlier this week. But can you meet me at the home we were going to visit; I'm in my car now."

"_Um, sure, I'll meet you over there, since there is no since arguing with you not to go." _

"Ha-ha, but thanks see you."

"_Bye."_

I touched the END CALL button on my phone then started up my engine to head down the streets of Paris. After a few minute drive, I finally arrived at a small city townhome. After I had parallel parked my car I saw that the car in front of me belonged to Eoin.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here." I said, as Eoin got out of his car.

"Yeah no problem, but what do you think this guy is going to be thinking huh, a social worker and a cop showing up at his house?" Eoin empathized.

"Crap, I didn't think about that." I remembered. "Can you hook up my phone to your emergency line, so all I have to do is press a button and you can come charging in?"

Eoin nodded his head. "Yeah sure, just give me your cell."

I handed Eoin my phone as he went back to his car and hooked it up to his machine, good thing the technology was very up to date, and we couldn't even do that in the past. Eoin then came back and handed me back my phone. "There, just press two and call, and then my machine in there will go sounding off."

"Thanks." I said as I started to walk up the front steps to the townhome. I knocked on the door a few times, I turned around and saw that Eoin went back inside of his car, and then I turned around to the sound of the door becoming unlocked. Behind the door revealed a tall but skinny man behind the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Uh yes, are you Anthony Dupree?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. "Who needs to know?"

"Well, I'm Odd Della Robbia, I'm a social worker, and I am here to just have a little talk with you and your daughter Molly, is she here?" I explained.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" He asked rather rudely. "What, are we under investigation or something?"

"No actually, I was just sent here to have a few words with you and your daughter if that is fine with you." I said, trying to make this as less an investigation or something in that nature.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door all the way, letting me inside. "Fine, my daughter is here, just let me go upstairs and get her."

"Kay, I'll stay right here." I said as I took a couple steps inside of the door, as Anthony slammed the door shut, and stomped his feet up the stairs. As he was upstairs I looked around in the living room of his house, the aroma in the room didn't have a pleasant smell to it at all, it was quite dirty in the home, wait, let me rephrase that it was extremely dirty and I thought my very first case home was dirty, this one's takes the cake. The floor wood wasn't polished in a very long time, so it gave the wood a dark brown color to it, there was barely any furniture in the home, just a love seat couch that used to be white, but it was now a dark white, with many stains, that I couldn't make out what it was, the fireplace was full of ashes, the was a mouse hole in the corner of the room, and many other things that just makes a home dirty.

Soon enough Anthony came down the stairs with his daughter. I bent down eye level to her, and slightly smiled. "Hello there Molly my name is Odd, and yes that is my real name."

Molly slightly giggled, and then quickly looked up at her father, casing her smile to quickly disappear, and then she looked back over to me. I had to be sure to take note of the small scene I just witnessed.

"Is there somewhere we could all sit and talk together?" I asked Anthony, who kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"The kitchen table" He answered, and then led me to the kitchen, which was even more dirty than the first room I was in. The kitchen had piles of dishes everywhere, that was filled with molded food and dirt on the plates, and the paint was start to be chipped of, and the floor boards were unfinished as well, when I looked over to one corner of the room, I noticed that it was a red stain, which made me think of blood, that could have been where he killed his wife. I also took notice on the floor as well, besides the fact it was undone, there were scratch marks there too. As we all sat down at the table, I took noticed to the gestures of the two. Molly who was sitting very uncomfortably in the chair, sat with her knees close to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Which Anthony, sat up with his arms folded giving Molly cold stares at some points, then giving me eyes that was filled with hatred, and wish that I could leave now.

"Now, I just want to ask a few questions. Um, there have been reports from neighbors that there have been screams from Molly, and people have said that men have been coming over, often drunk and drugged up?"

"Why would I let anybody come over my house all like that, especially near my daughter?" Anthony said in defense.

"I just want to clarify some things." I told him. After the time passed, and I asked questions to Anthony, it was now time for me to ask Molly a couple of questions, just to get her side of the story.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask Molly some questions." I looked over at Anthony.

"Well, why can't I be in the same room?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"It's just a note, that kids will most often change the story up when the parents is around." I explained.

"And how can I be sure I can trust you around my daughter?" He asked.

"I am not going to do anything to harm your daughter; I am a professional working up strict rules." I spoke.

"Fine, I'll outside." Anthony said as he walk out of the back door, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, how are you Molly?" I asked in a calm voice, rather than a strict voice to her father. When I didn't receive an answer from her, I searched in my bag for something for Molly, when I found it I pulled out a Reese's candy bar and slid it over to Molly slowly. "You like chocolate?"

Molly slowly nodded her head.

"You can have it then, if you would like." I said.

Molly slowly reached over for the candy bar, and then opened it, taking nibbles of the candy.

"Can I ask you something Molly?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and slowly nodded her head.

"How did you that cut on your jaw?" I point to my jaw, making an example.

I could tell she was trying to remember by the look in her eyes, as she thought tears started to roll down her eyes.

"It's okay Molly; I'm here to help you. I am not going to hurt you, anything you say, and I will not mention it to your father at all. You can tell me anything you want." I said.

She looked over at me again, as I nodded my head to confirm what I had said, she opened her mouth to say something several times, but nothing really came from her mouth. "He b-beats…. M-me…"

"Who does?" I asked.

"O-ther m-m-men do….his f-fri-friends come over…and…" Molly was interrupted from her sentence before her father came rushing in the door.

"I think it is time for you to leave, you are making my daughter cry." Anthony pointed towards the front door. "Leave now before I call the cops!"

I stared at Anthony with cold eyes as I got up from out the chair and headed toward the front door. After I had got outside, Anthony quickly shut the door closed. As I walked down the stair slowly, I looked over into the window and saw that Molly had slipped something into her shorts pocket. I smiled slightly; it was my card that was sealed in the Reese's wrapped.

"How'd everything go?" Eoin asked me.

"He was trouble, but I think there was a blood stain in the corner of the kitchen." I pointed out.

"A blood stain?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I am not sure if it was from Molly or his wife." I said. "But, Molly is in trouble, she has a cut on her jawline, and she said it was from her father's friends, I'm thinking they'll be coming over later tonight, so could you call back up, and stick around here until we see something suspicious, say around five-ish?"

"Alright, sure." Eoin said as he got back into his car.

"Kay, thanks. Oh, and if we get Molly out of this, she just might be your adoptive child, if we arrest her father she has no family left, I read up on that a few nights ago." I explained.

"Then, we have no choice but to get her out of there." Eoin looked up at me from his car.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, see you later man."

"See you." Eoin said, but refusing to leave his park

I went back over to his car. "You are staying here?"

"Yeah, just making sure nothing happens." Eoin mentioned.

"Okay." I said as I went back over to my car, and headed back to work for a moment.

**With Selena**

**Selena's POV**

**11:45 AM**

After my nap, I went back downstairs of my parent's home and noticed nobody was here, I walked into the kitchen to see if my mom left a note of the mini whiteboard on the fridge, that she always left notes on, which she left:

_Hey Lena_

_Didn't know what time you were going to wake up_

_Went to the restaurant for work, stop by whenever you would like_

_Luv, Mom (:_

Now that I knew where my mom was, I decided that maybe was the time to stop by the airport to pick up my flight tickets, since I didn't have my computer with me, I would just have to show up at the airport the old fashioned way. After I had left my parent's home, locking the door behind me with the same key I've been using ever since I lived here. I got in my car and headed to _France International Airport. _The drive wasn't very far from my parents' home, but if I was at my apartment, I would have been there by now. When I arrived at the airport I went to the ticket station and noticed that it was a semi-long line, must be from people still going on vacation, since it was still August. After it was my turn I walked up to the lady waiting for me.

"Hi, can I have two tickets to Spain to leave on Saturday morning?" I asked.

"Sure." The lady said as she typed in her computer. "That'll be $175.67."

I nodded my head and dug in my purse for my wallet, after I found my pink and white polka dot wallet, I opened it and handed my credit card to her. "Just put it on credit."

"Okay, just give me a minute." The woman said as she swiped my card, after a few seconds she handed me back my credit card and two flight tickets. "Thank you for using France airline services."

I took back my card and the flight tickets, putting them in my purse. "Thank you.

After I arrived back at my car, I got in and locked the doors. I then pulled the flight tickets out of my purse and overlooked them. My flight was scheduled leave at six in the morning. And now I was debating on who to ask to come along with me to Spain for find my real parents. And wow, this was a tough decision to process. I was thinking about taking Trinity, since she sort of has a feeling of finding someone you haven't seen at all in your life. That's when I knew my decision, I had to ask Trinity. I started up the engine to my car and went to the hospital she was at, which was luckily near the airport.

When I arrived, I went straight up to Trinity's room, I was glad she was awake at the time, because I didn't feel like waking her up.

"Hey girlie" I said as I sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey, how are you?" Trinity looked over at me.

"I'm okay, just a lot of things happening at this moment." I responded.

"How are you with Tristan gone, are you holding up?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'm okay, just still getting used to it."

"I understand. If you need to talk I'm here." Trinity pointed to her room.

"That's actually why I am here." I looked down for a moment, then back up at Trinity.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Today after Tristan left, I went to go visit my parents, they told me something very important." I started. "They told me that I was adopted."

"What? How'd you take the news?" Trinity explained.

"Well, you know my parents, I couldn't explode in their faces." I responded. "But, I was shocked, very shocked."

"I understand how you feel, when I found out I had a twin brother, I was in denial." Trinity spoke.

"I need you to do a huge favor for me Trin, and it's a very huge favor." I begged.

"Yeah, anything" She responded.

"Come with me to Spain, that's where my birth parents are." I said.

"What?" Trinity exclaimed.

"Please, I already brought the tickets, and you are the only one who can fully understand the situation I am in, please for me." I begged some more.

"I don't get out the hospital until tomorrow."

"That's why I brought the tickets for Saturday morning, please Trin. I beg you."

Trinity sighed. "Fine, only because this is something big for you."

"Oh, thank you so much. I owe you big time!" I hugged my best friend.

"Yeah, no problem. Only because you would do it for me." Trinity hugged back.

"Well, I'm going to let you rest up, and thanks again." I said as I walked out of Trinity's hospital room.

"You're welcome." Trinity responded as I left.

**With Odd**

**Odd's POV**

**1:30 PM**

After I stayed at work for a few hours, doing some research on the case I was working on now. I tried looking up more on Anthony and the murder of his wife. There was no way this murder was an accident, there was either someone after Alex M. Dupree, or her murder was and I know it was by Anthony Dupree. One thing that had to give it away was the blood stain in the corner of the kitchen floor, the scratch marks on the floor, they were as if somebody was being dragged across the floor, and the person was just trying to get away, and stop the Anthony, or just that person who was trying to kill Alex. Unless that person with the scratch marks on the floor was Molly's then it was a whole different situation that needed to be solved.

My cell phone then started buzzing like crazy on my desk. I looked at the caller I.D. which the call was coming from Eoin. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Odd, get down here quick, there is a group of guys coming in the home."_

"I be there in five minutes." I quickly hung up my phone and ran down to my car. I quickly started up the engine and headed down the road to the home I had just left a few hours ago. I arrived there in a matter of five minutes flat. I quickly hopped out of the car and towards where Eoin was standing, who was at the window looking through it, but staying out of sight.

"How long they been in there?" I asked quietly.

"Just got here actually, but there is about four men inside of there, I think the guy just went upstairs to get his daughter." Eoin continued to look out the window. He was right, Anthony was dragging his daughter down the stairs. She was crying too. One of the men started coming towards the window Eoin and I were standing at. We quickly ducked down, hoping we were not scene. After a few seconds of waiting, Eoin glanced up quickly to see if the man was still there.

"He's not there, he just closed the curtain." Eoin stood back up to his feet, as did I. Luckily, the blinds were partially see through, so we could still see the movement going on. But I wish I didn't see it. Anthony started to remove Molly's clothes, until she was bare.

"We need to do something." I spoke. "We can't let this go any further than it already has, we all know where this is going."

Eoin rushed to his car to call for back up. As I tried my best to not break the window down and help poor Molly. Eoin quickly rushed back over and told me that they are on the way. I still tried not to stare through the window as Molly was thrown onto the couch, as one of the men hovered over her, he was bare was well. I looked over at Anthony was live filming what was about to happen in a matter of seconds. I couldn't take it anymore; I quickly looked to my side and saw a medium sized rock. I quickly picked it up and banged it on the glass, breaking it.

"Damn it Odd." Eoin exclaimed, quietly. "Move to the other side, quickly." Eoin and I rushed towards the side of the house. Eoin stood in the corner slowly peaking over, and then he quickly moved his body back toward me. "They are outside, we have to be quiet."

I nodded my head and I looked over towards the other corner of the house, and noticed that they were starting to come this way with guns in their hands. "We have to move, now!"

Eoin and I quickly rushed over to the other town home and hid on their side of the house. Hoping we were not scene as we ran. We wasn't.

After a while of them yelling and searching, they finally went back inside of the home. Eoin and I made a deep sigh, as we heard the sirens starting to come. I looked over at Eoin and noticed that he was lying on the side of the grass, he was still breathing, but he was unconscious, with not even the slightest bruise on his face, nor any blood around him.

"Thought you could get away from me huh" I turned around and noticed that Anthony was standing over me, with a gun pointed at me. My heart instantly raced, as I hoped the police with find us in this stance at this very moment. "I should kill you for throwing a rock in my house like that. See, I know you've been watching the whole time, because your little cop friend stood outside my house the whole entire time. What? I am not a dumbass, alright. I am not stupid, like you. I knew he was outside the whole entire time, and I knew this whole things was planned. So what did I do, made a plan on my own."

"Don't kill me please." I held my hands up.

"If I kill you now, then I go to jail." He still held the gun up at me. "But, if I find you again, then you really are going be gone." With that Anthony fled, I sat to the ground, trying to catch my breath. After a few seconds, there was a cop standing above me, asking if I was alright, but I was too much in shock to answer. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the back of the ambulance, coming back to my senses.

"What happen, where are those people that were in the home?" I asked one of the officers that were passing by.

"There were no men found when we went in there, actually there was nobody found." He answered.

"Whoa, what do you mean nobody in there?" I asked

"There's no trace of anyone there, as well as there in nobody in sight of this area. Not any suspicious people in the fact."

"Are you kidding?" I got up off the ambulance and searched around the area. He was right. Nobody was around.

"_Shit! They fled, now it's really going to be tasks find them. Dammit, why couldn't I just…ugh this is my entire fault."_ I thought to myself.

I then went towards my car and sat down inside of it, I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. Before I started my car, I went back outside and towards the ambulance.

"How's Eoin?" I asked the paramedic.

"He is going to be okay, he was drugged up with the meds we use to calm out patients at the hospital." The paramedic responded.

"As long as he's okay, thanks for letting me know." I said, feeling very bad now, I just put two people's lives in danger, including mine. I went back inside of my car and sighed, I was too much in a bad mood to go back to work, but I was hungry, and my boss wanted to grab lunch with me for some reason, so I went back to the office, phoned my boss, and waited until he came down and met me at the car.

"Thanks for using your car, what has you so down in the dumps?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Just this case I am working on, there was a bit of trouble that happened. Where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked, as I put my car back in drive.

"Can we go to _Peking, _it's actually a pretty good Chinese food place, and they have a buffet during lunch hour." Mr. Thompson said.

"Yeah, I know where that is." I responded and I pulled into the city street and down a few blocks. As I found my parked in front of the restaurant, Mr. Thompson and I got out of the car and into the place.

"Uh, two please." Mr. Thompson told the lady standing at the front podium.

The lady nodded her head and grabbed two menus and placed us a booth table near the window, facing the view of the city, there was a lot of people here from work, and my boss and I happened to get the last table available.

"Your waitress will be with you soon." The woman said as she placed down the menus in front of us, and two straws.

"So, Odd, How'd you last case go. You seemed a little tense." My boss looked at his menu, then glanced over at the buffet bar.

"Hello, I Anna, I'll be you waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Anna, the waitress took out the notepad all people who work at a restaurant use to take down people's orders with.

"Can I have a sprite?" I asked.

"Yes, and for you sir?" Anna wrote down, and looked over at my boss.

"I'll have the same." Anna nodded her head and wrote that down. "Would you like to order something from the menu, or just go to the buffet?"

"Buffet." I said.

"Buffet as well."

"Okay, whenever you're ready, the plates are up there." Anna pointed before leaving our table.

"I'll explain when I get back." I said as I got up from the table and over to the buffet bar. I went over to the Hibachi grill area and fixed me a plate of chicken and noodles in the bowl, putting all the nesscasry topping on it and handed it to the person who was fixing the food. It only took a few seconds to fix before I went over to the rice section and added rice overtop of the fresh off the grill food. And then I went back over to the table, and saw that my boss was already back with his food.

"So, explain what happened." Mr. Thompson spoke.

I sighed, and explained the whole situation that just happened when I was at Molly's house from when I went there from early this morning, until the fact I was almost shot, and killed.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't try to kill you nor did any harm. But we defiantly have to find this person; we never lost a child's life before, and we don't intend of losing this one." Mr. Thompson said as he ate his food.

"Trust me, I am not losing her." I looked at Mr. Thompson, then continued to eat my food.

I saw Mr. Thompson smile at me from my peripheral vision. I acted as if I didn't see anything and continued to eat my food. All throughout the lunch, all Mr. Thompson spoke about was how great my work has been since I started working, and how much their business became more known, if that even made sense. I then looked back at that I've been doing, I've never thought I would be in this situation, I never thought I would be the successful and take work seriously, maybe I did a good change. But, I didn't need to be constantly reminded about it.

After we ate we went back to work, Mr. Thompson thanked me again several times before, he did something I least expected him to do. He kissed me.

**With Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

**2:05 PM**

I was just released from vet school five minutes ago, since the school was sort of big, I had a hard time trying to find my way out of the school. When I did, I got in my car and locked the doors, I started up the engine but didn't but it in drive yet. Instead I picked up my cell phone and called Ulrich, since he told me to call him when I had the chance, and now was my chance to call him since I hated being on the road and talking on the phone, as much as I hated texting while driving.

"_Hello Yumes" _His sweet voice answered the phone, as I heard him smile.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked.

"_Just good, I just came from Subway from my lunch break. How was your first day of school?"_

"It was actually pretty good. Um, we learned about diseases in animals, and everything about being a vet. Now, I am about to head to the store and pick up things for the house. We need some food desperately."

"_Yeah, we do. Um, Yumi when I get home I have to talk to you about something."_

"What about"

"_I'll tell you when I get home, I know how much you hate waiting, but it's something I need to say face-to-face."_

"Well, it is about us?"

"_No, no it's not we are great. It's just about work, that's all."_

"Ugh, fine. I'll wait."

"_Thanks Yumes, I promise that'll be the first thing I'll tell you when I get home."_

"Okay."

"_Alright, well I gotta get back to work. I'll text you when I am on the way home."_

"Kay, wait. You know Michaelle, who filmed our wedding?"

"_Yeah"_

"Well, after I finish shopping I'm going to run by her house, she happens to live in the same community as us, and pick up the wedding book of pictures and the video."

"_Alright that sound cool, I can't wait to look at them with you."_

I smiled. "Me either, but I'll see you at home. I love you."

"_I love you too Yumes, see you later."_

"See you." I hung up the phone a smiled slightly, but the thoughts ran into my head about what was so important that Ulrich had to tell me, and that I hope it wasn't anything bad. As I pulled out of the parking deck of the school, I then pulled onto the highway and towards Westover Hills exit. As I arrived at the entrance of the community of fifteen minutes of driving, I pulled into the _Westgate Shopping Centre _which was filled with stores and one large _Wal-Mart Super Center. _The parking lot was sort of full, but I was lucky enough to get a park at the door since I would be coming out with at least two carts of food. I then walked inside of the store and started my shopping venture.

Three and a half hours later, I was finally out of the Wal-Mart two of course with two carts of food, including three of the mini hand carts stacked on top of the big carts. My total amount that came out from all this food was about $321.01, I thought it would be more, but it was enough for this week including a day or two into next week. Food goes by fast, even between two people. I then took about fifteen minutes loading up the car, and then I put the carts back into the cart station outside and went back to my car. I started up the car and noticed it 6:30 PM, since it was still a bit too early to go to Michaelle house, I decided to go back home to put all of the food away, since a lot of the stuff I had belonged in the fridge, and the other half of stuff belonged in the pantry.

As I arrived home it took me at least thirty minutes to take all of the food out, and put them away neatly and organized so that we could find what we wanted in the morning. I sighed and sat down on the couch, resting from all the hard work I had just went through. Shopping for food, taking it out, and putting it away was a lot of hard work. Soon then my stomach started to growl, shopping also made me work up an appetite.

But I decided against fixing dinner yet, and went out to my car, locking the front door behind me, and took out Michaelle card she handed to me this morning with her address on it. I pulled out the driveway and out into the community again, glancing at all the neighborhood signs that showed Blossom view. Which was the very last community about four miles away from mine, talk about this community being huge, there was still at least fifteen or sixteen miles to go before the end of this neighborhood, and there was still a never ending supply of stores or business out this way.

As I pulled into her neighborhood, I drove slowly look for 56892 Pine Court. Which was of course, at the very end of the neighborhood, Michaelle had a light blue beach style home, that had a very clear view of the river, unlike my house, that had a huge backyard, and then a view of the river, she had nothing but sand as her backyard. I pulled up in her driveway and got out of my car. It was quite chilly where she lived, but walked up towards her front door and rang the doorbell, after a minute of waiting. Michaelle appeared at the door.

"Hey girl, glad you could make it." Michaelle greeted and invited me inside.

"Thanks, and you have a lovely home." I looked around at her beach style home; I figured she loved the beach. But then again, something came to my mind, she was the one we ran into and gave us that tour in Saipan a few years back.

"Thank you, I just love the beach so much, I just brought it inside of the house." Michaelle said.

"You can go sit down in the family room area, the book and stuff is just upstairs in my office." Michaelle spoke, as she went up the stairs.

"Okay." I said as I walked straight back into his wide open family room space. I looked at all the movies she was in the process she was making and the one that was she directing now was called _"Lover's Hope." _That was scheduled to hit local theaters in June, I always saw many pictures of what seemed like her family, because the all looked alike. A few minutes later she came down with a big wedding book, and a Blu-ray DVD case.

"Here yah go." Michaelle smiled as she handed me the items.

"Hey, thanks for everything again." I said as I got up off her couch and took the things from here.

"No problem, I love filming weddings, there just so romantic." Michaelle smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to stay, but I gotta get home and fix dinner, you know how men are." I laughed.

"Yes, I understand. Maybe we could hang out later." Michaelle walked me towards the front door.

"Sure yeah, that'll be cool."

"Kay, so I'll catch up with you later." Michaelle waved.

"Yeah, thanks again." I waved back.

"You're welcome." Michaelle said as she shut the front door, as I put the wedding items in the car, and got back in the driver seat and pulled off back onto my house. After I stepped into my lovely home again placing the wedding book and the DVD on the table that was right in front of you as you stepped in the house, and I then went upstairs to immediately get out of these professional clothes, and into some things more comfortable, which was a white pair of shorts and a tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and went back down stairs, before I started cooking, or decided what I was going to fix, I turned on the TV to see what was happening in the world. Which nothing much, no crimes as for right now, except for a crime scene outside of a townhome, and I could have sworn I saw Odd, but my eyes could have tricks with me. As for the weather, a hurricane was supposed to come in about six days to Paris, just what we needed.

(**A/N Speaking of hurricane, I was swarmed with hurricane Irene, which knocked out all the power and it still hasn't come on yet, I've been writing this for days now because I have nothing, the only time I have been able to update this chapter is when I went to Starbucks and McDonalds, and thank goodness I have a car charger that lets me plug in my laptop into it, so I can write this and keep my cell phone alive! I hate Mother Nature sometimes, not to mention in the same week, there was an EARTHQUAKE. What is the world coming to? Now, back to the story)**

"Now, I need to go to the store and pick up some hurricane relief items for this stupid hurricane." I sighed and I walked into the kitchen, turning the lights on as it started to get dark. I took out the famous cook book from my mom and looked for something food to fix, when something food finally crossed my eyes, I decided I was going to fix some _Bourbon Chicken with some White Rice. _

"Uh, I need a freaking side dish with this." I spoke to myself as I scratched my forehead, looking through the section that was mainly side dishes. "Ugh, forget it, nothing is going to match." I skimmed through the book some more as the pages ended up on the dessert section, and of course many things caught my attention that I wanted, but I could only choose one thing. The best thing that had caught my attention was the chocolate chip cookies, but what crossed my mind was, instead of fixing about fifteen cookies, why not just make one big one for Ulrich and I.

I smiled and turned the book back to the dinner recipe I was going to fix and pulled out the things that were needed to make this, it only took twenty minutes for the food to be ready, and after the chicken was done all I had to do now was wait on the rice to be done in twenty seconds as I put the giant cookie in the oven, and as the timer went off I put the rice in the bowl that the chicken sat in and mixed it in together. I turned off the stove and as I did, I looked over at the time which read 8:00 PM.

"Where did the time go?" I asked myself, as I heard the front door open, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mmm it smells good in here." Ulrich announced, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just finished fixing everything. And I have a giant cookie in the oven." I pointed.

"Sounds good." Ulrich placed his lips on mine. "So, what did you fix?"

"Some Bourbon Chicken, better than Chinese food you would pick up at the store."

"I can't wait to eat it then, that sub didn't hold me for long, I'm just going to go change out of these clothes first." Ulrich said as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Kay, I'll fix your plate for you." I responded.

"Thanks Yumes."

After I fixed both of our plates and sat them down on the table, and poured us both some ginger ale, Ulrich then came back down and joined me at the table.

"So, are you going to tell me what you had to tell me earlier?" I asked, taking a bite out of my food.

"Uh, after we eat." Ulrich also ate his food.

"Come on now, how bad could it be?"

Ulrich sighed slightly. "Please, if you here this you are going to want to eat first."

"Is it something gross?" I asked.

"No, not really, depending on how you take the news."

"Fine, I'll wait then. Speaking of which there is supposed to be a hurricane coming up soon." I mentioned.

"Really? Well, that sucks, but it's a good thing to, because I might not have to go to work, and I can sleep in"

"Yeah, that would be a good thing."

After Ulrich and I had small talk and finished up out food, it was not time for him to spill the beans and tell me what happened.

"Okay, we are done eating. Tell me what you have to tell me." I said as I sat on the couch in the family room muting the TV. Ulrich put the dishes in the dishwasher and met me over at the couch.

He sighed. "Your mom came into my office today."

"Why did she do that?" I asked.

"She came in today to get some papers…..some divorce…papers."

It took me a while to translate the words that just ran into my ears. "Divorce papers?"

Ulrich nodded his head sadly. "I'm sorry Yumi, I really was debating with myself to tell you or not, and if you were going to get mad and…"

I held up my hand. "It's okay, none of this is your fault. It's not like you could say no to her, then you would have been in trouble with your work. And I'm not mad, just thanks for telling me though."

Ulrich pulled me into an embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I mean, when they were at our wedding they were acting strange towards each other anyhow so….I guess…I sort of expected it. But it still hurts to find out."

"I'm sorry Yumes you had to find out like this."

"Don't worry bout it, I'll be fine….really…I will….it doesn't hurt that much as I thought it would….what else could you think about a cheating guy right?"

Ulrich read through me though, I tried to act tough, but it wasn't working, he knew I was hurt deep down. Tears started to roll down my eyes as he kept me in his embrace, I heard the oven going off sounding that the cookie was ready, but I was in no mood to get up. Instead Ulrich got out and turned the oven off and pulled it out. He then walked back over to me and handed me half a slice.

"It is known that chocolate can make anybody feel better." Ulrich smiled.

I returned the smile and took the cookie from him and took a bite out of it, this was going to be a long talk with my parents next time I meet up with them.

After a while, Ulrich's phone started ringing loudly on the table. He leaned over and pressed the talk button putting it on speaker, of course it was Odd.

"Hello?" Ulrich answered.

"_Yo, dude, my boss just laid it on me, man?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_He planted a kiss on my lips dude, I'm at the hospital with Trinity now, trying to get all this out my mouth, I feel disgusted. I said I have no problems with someone being gay, but if they lay it on me just like that there is a problem, I don't even wanna go in tomorrow. Who in the hell does that, nobody does that shit man? No even the most open got damn people in the world don't lay it on their co-worker. Like what the hell?"_

Ulrich and I did our laughing, because if we busted out laughing right now, we would get yelled at by Odd.

"Well, that sucks for you, what are you going to do?"

"_I really wanted to sucker punch this dude, but then I would get fired, this all started out because he wanted lunch, then when I get back in the parking deck, what the hell does he do, kisses me! I quickly got out of my car and acted as if nothing happened, and avoided him the rest of the day out, I know that hurt his poor little feeling, but how does he think I feel? Just dipody doe dandy hop-scotch and kit-kat knocks and happy and rainbow with the pot of gold at the end. Fuck the bloody hell got damn mother hell shit damn no…..BITCH!."_

"Okay, calm down. You are making no sense right now." Ulrich chuckled slightly.

"_It's NOT FUNNY!"_

"I'm not laughing, now what you need to do, is take a load of, and just kiss Trinity, okay?"

"_Aint no way I'm kissing his ass right now!" _Trinity laughed from the back ground.

"Well, then make out with you hand Odd, maybe that'll solve some things."

"_Wow, you guys are no help, just go ahead a laugh when I hang up. BYE." _After he hung up the phone Ulrich and I almost died laughing, just imagining Odd blowing up in someone's face was priceless. That clearly, made my day right there.

**Well, here is the very chapter I wrote in the dark, there was some drama in this, but next chapter is going to be even more than you even know. As for right now I am in Starbucks for the fifth time today, because of Hurricane Irene and the electric company not working fast enough. Ugh! So, please tell me how I did, because I clearly had to come up with ideas at the top of my head with this chapter because my idea's book is nowhere to be found right now. So, like I just made up the most random ideas for this.**

**Review please; it'll be a Hurricane relief for me. Love you guys. **

**The other half of the chapter is coming soon.**

**I still can't get over that an Earthquake and Hurricane all in one week…wow! :O**

**P.S For you guys that sent in your ideas I just saw them today! I was like those were such good ideas, but now they are going to have to be delayed cause of the no power here. Sorry.**

**P.S.S. The chapter after next is going to have a major time skip, because guess what, it's time to for girls to get pregnant now! Haha, this is going to be so funny. But it sucks because I really wanted to write all the wedding but my book is gone, and the other half of my book is filled with the pregnancies and stuff, so sorry guys **


	11. There's A Bun In The Oven

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**So, this chapter is MAINLY Ulrich and Yumi, you'll find out why, also this chapter is coming in three parts, so the chapter may be sort of short! **

**A Year Later**

**Saturday**

**September 26, 2016**

**7:00 AM**

It has been a full year since the group was now aquatinted with everything in their life. Over that past year, many things had happened to the group and their families. Aelita was promoted in her job; she works side-by-side with her boss. Sasha Peirce. Jeremy now works in the health center for children and teenagers. Trinity had started teaching, and she thought it was the best job yet, she loved her first class she had, and never wanted them to leave, but she her students come back to visit her from time to time, but she still loves her second class of the year as well. Trinity is still being watched for what happened a year ago from her cutting and starving herself, she also needs to take her daily medication every day. Odd's case that he was working on was very successful, Molly was now in custody to Eoin and his wife, the finally had their wish, they had a family thanks to Odd and Ulrich. Also, Odd's sister who was in a coma, had passed away after her long fight of trying to find her way back. Tristan was now on leave for a two and a half months from Libya, after his months are up he would have to go back to there for a month, then come back to France to go to base every day, just as any normal job, which kept Selena very pleased with that. She was happy she could see Tristan everyday again. Selena had found her birth parents, and there was a strong connection for the family, it went very well, and if Selena ever wanted to talk to them, she could give them a call anytime. She found out many things about her heritage, like she was half Spanish and American. Ulrich found out that his father was developed with Alzheimer, and that there was nothing he or the hospital could do, there was still no cure for that. It saddens Ulrich very much, because in a matter or ten to fifteen years, his father wouldn't know him. His father wouldn't even know himself. As for Yumi, she now works in a vet clinic about ten minutes away from her house, her parents were now fully divorced, and her brother's girlfriend was now at least a few weeks from delivering her baby boy.

Lastly, everyone was now married, except Selena and Tristan, and we now living in the Westover Hills community, but in different neighborhoods.

**With Yumi and Ulrich**

**Yumi's POV**

I rolled over to my side feeling like crap this morning, my stomach was twisting, and my head was hurting really bad. These stupid monthly periods get on my nerves sometimes, but I thought it was really weird, because I never felt sick when my period was soon to be coming on. Oh well.

Ulrich then rolled over facing me, he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning"

"Morning how was your sleep?" I asked, hoping he had a better sleep than I did, oh yeah, not to mention I feel fat as well.

Ulrich yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It was pretty good, what about you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It could have been better; I mean I just don't feel like myself right now."

Ulrich propped his head up. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I don't feel sick. I just feel fat, and nauseas here and there."

"Well I hope you feel better." Ulrich laid his lips on mine. I happily sighed under the kiss and returned it, it seems as if when Ulrich's kisses me or hugs me, all my troubles seem to go away.

"I feel better now." I spoke, as Ulrich broke the kiss.

He chuckled. "Em, I'm sure you do."

I giggled and placed my lips on Ulrich's again, as I did I felt a strange nauseas feeling in my stomach. I quickly pulled away from the kiss, and ran towards the toilet, with my face looking down in it as sickness left my body. I breathed in deeply and sighed. I hope this wasn't anything bad.

"You sure you are alright, you want to go to the doctor or something?" Ulrich asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"No, I'll be o-" Next thing I knew, more sickness was leaving me, and into the toilet. After I was done, flushed the sickness and went towards the sink to brush my teeth. "I'll make an appointment."

"Okay, because I don't like seeing you like this." Ulrich kissed my cheek and went out of the bathroom. "You want anything particular for breakfast?"

I turned off the water and placed my toothbrush back down, and wiped my mouth. "Um, no it doesn't matter."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Ulrich responded, and then left the room.

I sighed once more and went back into the bedroom pulling out my phone and going to the calendar, don't ask me why I did this, but for some reason, I had the strangest feeling about everything right about now.

Once I looked at my calendar I noticed that my period was supposed to come on the last week of August, so needless to say I am freaking five weeks late for me period. So, does this mean I could be pregnant, or was this some kind of woman change out of all the changes we have to go through? I quickly put of some sweatpants and a jacket and went downstairs.

"Ulrich, I gotta run to the store, do you need anything?" I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Um, yeah some shaving cream and razors, please." Ulrich responded from inside of the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I said as I shut the door behind me. I got inside of my car, started it up, and headed towards _CVS Pharmacy. _When I arrived at the store, I picked up a small basket from the front, and looked down the aisles for the particular stuff I needed. After I grabbed the stuff Ulrich needed, I went down the aisle for sexual stuff and pregnancy items.

I looked at several of the pregnancy tests that laid on the shelves. I didn't know how many to get, or which ones to get. I was really tempted to just grab all of them, but if I did, I would get looked at as if I was crazy. I decided to grab one sort of expensive test from _First Response _pregnancy tests and one cheap one. After I went to the counter to check out, I headed back home, to take these tests.

"I'm back!" I spoke as I stepped back into the house, locking the door behind me, and hanging my keys up on the key rack.

"Thanks, breakfast should be ready like at any minute now." Ulrich told me.

"Okay, I'll just take everything upstairs, since I am right here." I really didn't want Ulrich to know what I was up to right now, but if this pregnancy test would turn out positive, I would eventually have to tell him. The moment I find out.

I opened the two boxes for the tests, I decided to start with the cheap one first since, well it was cheap. Now, all I had to do was force myself to pee on this stick. After I did on the first stick, I would have to wait several moment for it to do whatever it had to do, so while waiting I decided to pee on the other test now. After I did I placed that one beside the other one, they were both face down, and waited.

Once another minute passed, I picked up the cheap one and slowly picked it up. I turned it over and looked at the sign, my eyes widened. There was a big purple + sign, uh oh. I then picked up the other once which read _pregnant _in digital letters. Oh my god. I am pregnant.

But for some reason, I wasn't so scared to have a baby, actually I was kind of excited. I always wondered what Ulrich and my baby would look like, and it was bound to happen eventually. But, another part of me was scared as well of the outcome, and how all this was going to turn out.

I threw away the foul-pee smelling pregnancy test stick in the trash can, and then went downstairs with Ulrich.

"Breakfast is ready, I just fix pancakes and eggs and stuff." Ulrich spoke as he fixed me a plate.

I smiled lightly, but also with a sort of worried slash sad smile. "Thanks."

Ulrich noticed my facial expression. "Are you alright Yumes? You look pale, and stressed out."

"Um, I'm okay. I guess." I shrugged as I took my plate and went to the table.

"You know you can tell me anything right, so let's talk about what is on your mind, and don't say nothing is, because I known you long enough to know when something is up with you." Ulrich sat beside me at the table.

I took a bite out of my pancake and looked over at my worried husband. "Um well, I just want to make this less awkward as possible." I got down on one knee, took Ulrich's hands, and looked into his eyes. He indeed looked very confused at my actions, but I took a deep breath and asked. "Babe, will you a father to our baby?"

Ulrich looked down at me in shock, I nodded my head confirming what I said, and I stood back up to my feet, as Ulrich stood with me. "Ulrich, I'm pregnant, with our baby."

Ulrich still was looking wide eyed at me, completely out of words, then he came back to his senses, and smiled wide. "Yeah….yeah, why wouldn't I be the father?" Ulrich quickly embraced me in his arms; I sighed in relief and hugged him back. "Wow, I can't believe we are having a baby."

"Me too, but you are going to be a great dad." I smiled up at him.

Ulrich ran his fingers though my hair. "And you are going to be a great mom. I love you Yumes."

"I love you too." I placed my lips on Ulrich's lips, I felt him smile and kiss me back. "I still have to go to the doctor today and everything. Then we have to tell our families and friends, and like we have to buy all this stuff because babies are expensive, and then we have to watch them grow up, and go to school, and then graduate, and get married, and then have their own kids." I complained.

"Yumi, calm down okay. Deep breath, is your mood swings kicking in already?" Ulrich chuckled.

"No, not yet, I was just over thinking some things." I said. "I am five weeks late for my period, I just wanted to add that little part in there."

"Five weeks?" Ulrich gasped.

"I know what you are thinking, put I just picked up the tests today and found out I was pregnant today, when I went to the store this morning."

"Hun, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself." Ulrich kissed my forehead. "I'm going throw on some clothes and we can go to the doctor okay?"

I nodded my head and watch as Ulrich walked up towards the stairs. I then looked down at my stomach and rubbed it up and down; I smiled, and sat down at the table and ate a bite of my pancake, which had gotten a little cold. For some reason, I started getting real emotional about it, I was literally on the verge of crying, and actually I was crying.

Ulrich came back down and noticed. "Aw Yumi, what's wrong."

"My pancakes are cold." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Ulrich slightly chuckled. "Never mind it we well grab something out."

"I don't understand it why does food become cold when we feel like eating it then, can't it just stay hot?" I cried some more as I walked towards the front door; Ulrich grabbed the keys, and closed the door behind us as we walked out of the house. Moments later Ulrich and I arrived at the Woman's hospital slash clinic, or whatever this is for woman. We sat in the waiting room with other pregnant woman and their husbands.

"Stern?" The doctor called our last name. Ulrich and I got up from our seats and followed the doctors into the back of the room. Once we got in a small very colorful room, the doctor closed the door behind us, I sat on the medical table or bed, whatever it's called. As Ulrich sat on the chair that was right across from the thing I was sitting on.

"Hello you two, my name is Faye Myers, I will be your doctor or midwife, whatever you would like to call it for the whole nine months that you'll be pregnant, until this little guy or girl pops out." Dr. Myers explained. "Now, we have a lot of things to discuss and do Yumi and Ulrich Stern." She looked at her clipboard and pulled out another piece of paper and put it over our information. "Now we are going to take you height, weight and blood pressure. So if you would follow me over to this corner we can do just that before we get to the paper work."

I got up from where I was sitting and went over towards the doctor was standing. The first thing she did was check my height, which was 5'8, and then my weight, which was 148, and my blood pressure, which was 100; that was normal. So, after more test that had come at me like: urine check, swelling check, hemoglobin, etc.; and then going through all the paper work. Who knew the first checkup would be so busy.

"So, do you know where the last date of your period was Yumi?" Dr. Myers asked.

"Um, the last week of August." I estimated, honestly, I really have no idea when my period was supposed to come on, I thought it was five weeks; then I remembered that my period varies from week to week.

"Hmm, would you like an exact estimate?" She asked.

"And how would you do that?" I asked being clueless.

"Here we can give you vaginal transducer, it is basically a ultrasound, but this one doesn't go on your stomach, it goes inside of the vagina, using this." Dr. Myers pulled out a sort of stick like figure.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Ulrich's eyes widen. "So wait a minute, which is going to go inside of her."

"Yes, this will give you a view of the baby on this monitor, and you might receive your child's very first picture as well." Dr. Myers explained, and she showed the things that would have to be going inside of me.

I looked over at Ulrich, who was still very much in shock, and then I looked back at the vaginal transducer. "Um, what are like the precautions about this?"

"This is actually more comfortable than a sonogram at your normal gynecologic exam, this will only go about two inches inside of you, as far as things go, there are no harmful effects for it."

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll do that exam then."

"Alright, just change into this remove your pants and underwear, and I'll be right back when you are finished." Dr. Myers walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You sure you want to go with that, it looks painful." Ulrich asked, which made me giggled some, as I put the gown overtop of me, and removed my pants and underwear.

"Please, Ulrich. There was one other painful thing that has been inside of me, I think I can handle this, and besides, it is not even that big, than that other one thing." I smirked, making Ulrich blush a dark red.

A few seconds more the doctor came back in and prepared the equipment. After she set up and everything, she began doing the exam. I just concentrated on the monitor looking at the inside of me, on a screen.

"This is quite a beautiful picture we have here." Dr. Myer said looking at the monitor as well. "Okay, right here, this round this is the head, the dark spots on the head are the eyes, this tiny pointy one is the nose, and these two nub looking things are the arms and elbows, and the very tiny looking nubs are fingers, and this long tail like structure is going to form the spine." She explained. Ulrich and I were in complete shock, and we were so amazed and the small little creature that we created growing inside of my stomach as of now.

"Since I can see this much of the baby, you are at least eight weeks pregnant Yumi." The doctors said after she cleaned up her equipment, and handed Ulrich a folder with the baby's first pictures inside of it.

"Eight weeks? How could I not known that." I gasped.

"Well, those common things happen, sometimes. But, things right now to do, take these prenatal vitamins every day before you go to sleep, you come back here once a month, you need to stay on a healthy diet, start taking prenatal classes, here is a list of things to avoid during your pregnancy, and lastly exercise, take a walk every day in the morning or before dusk." Dr. Myers explained. "Now, you may experience that your breast are getting very tender and swollen, don't panic, this is normal, they are just filling themselves with milk for your baby." Dr. Myers spoke. "And I'm sure your husband will be there every step of the way, because a woman cannot do this on her own, I don't care how many woman say they can handle a pregnancy alone."

"Oh yeah, I will defiantly be there to support her one-hundred percent of the way." Ulrich placed his hand on mine.

The doctor smiled. "Great, do you two have any questions for me?"

"Can we determine the due date?" I asked.

"Oh, yes we can actually." Dr. Myer looked at her clipboard. "Since you are eight weeks pregnant (two months) today, you are to be due around June 20-26."

"Okay and am I at high risk for any problems during the pregnancy?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Actually, no you are not, you have a very healthy body right now for your baby, the right weight, height, and as you saw, you baby is growing quite fast, and is loving it inside there." Dr. Myer smiled.

I smiled back. "Cool, and what are the foods I should avoid?"

The doctor turned around and pulled out a semi-long cardboard slip, and then handed it to me. "These are all the foods you need to stay away from, and on the back those are the objects you should stay from, like fumes, and stuff like that. And here is another slip telling you how much weight you should gain during your pregnancy, how much water you should drink every day, the foods you should be eating, and how much exercise you should have."

"Okay, thank you doctor." I shook her hand.

"You are very welcome, and if you two have any questions do not hesitate to call, even if it is the stupidest question, just call." Dr. Myer stood to her feet. "Oh, and another very popular question I get from couples is, is it okay to have sex during your whole pregnancy, so I'm going to explain it all. Yumi, I'm telling you this now, a lot of my clients told me that they were sex-craved and usually had like orgasms when kissing. I know how weird it sounds, but it is true. But, yes since you are going along very well, you can have sex as often as you like. Sex will not harm your baby because he or she is protected by amniotic fluid in your uterus. As long as you're comfortable, most positions are okay, you don't have to use protection. And after your baby is born, you have to restrain from sex for six weeks." Dr. Myer explained.

"Okay, thank you for explaining that." I slightly smiled.

"Anytime, you two have a great day." She said as she left the room.

I then put my underwear and pants back on and took off the hospital gown, just leaving me in what I was originally wearing; I looked over at Ulrich. "Are you excited?"

Ulrich was looking at the baby pictures, and then looked back at me. "Very, our baby is going to have your nose, I can just tell."

I smiled and looked over at the picture. "And he or she is going to have your eyes, that is a dominant thing in your family."

Ulrich smiled as well. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, we can go meet up with the others for a little bit, and catch some breakfast, because I'm hungry." I walked out of the door, with Ulrich following behind me. "Maybe we could even tell them the big news."

Ulrich intertwined his hand with mine as we walked out of the woman's hospital. "That'll me nice, and then we can stop by our parent's house, and let them know that they are going to be grandparents."

"Well, technically my parents are already going to be grandparents in a few weeks." I reminded him.

"True." Ulrich shrugged, opening the car for me. I smiled and got in, as he shut the door as soon as I was situated.

"I'll call the other's and tell them where we can meet up." I said, as Ulrich got in the car.

"Okay."

I then pulled out a digital camera from my bag and turned it on. "I'm going to keep a video diary thought out this whole pregnancy."

Ulrich chuckled. "That sounds nice."

I smiled and started the recording. "So, today is the day I found out that I was officially pregnancy with our baby girl or boy, with my husband Ulrich." I pointed the camera at Ulrich, who just smiled at the camera, and turned back towards the road as he started to pull off. "We just left the woman's hospital after filling out some paper work, health insurance, and good stuff like that. I also found out I was eight weeks pregnant as well. Which was really shocking, but I'm happy, because I always dreamed of starting a family. But anyway, I got to see a picture of our baby today, and we were completely in shock and in amazement. I've never seen anything more beautiful, even if it does looking like an alien right now. So far out during the pregnancy, I've had morning sickness this morning, and got sick, it was so horrible. My boobs hurt like crazy, I've never thought I would be in this much pain, but it'll all be worth it in the end. So, I guess I will end it here, because it is only the first day or should I say eighth week, but first official day I found out I was pregnant. So, I'll update tomorrow."

**An Hour Later**

**Normal POV**

The group all met up at a new breakfast joint called _Pancake and Etc. _The first to arrive was Ulrich and Yumi, then Aelita and Jeremy, Selena and Tristan, and finally Odd and Trinity. The group socialized for a while, ate their food, and then now it was time for the serious talking.

"So, Ulrich and I want you to know something very interesting." Yumi looked at her friends.

"Well, what is it. Is it bad?" Aelita asked.

"No, it's not." Yumi nodded her head.

"What's the news then, we are like dying to know ever since you called us here to tell us something important?" Selena smiled.

"Um, well. Ulrich and I are having…a baby." Yumi announced.

"Oh my gosh?" The girls squealed. "Congrats!"

"Congratulations you two, how far along are you?" Odd asked.

"Eight weeks." Yumi said.

"Eight weeks, and you are just telling this to us now?" Jeremy asked.

"We just found out about an hour ago." Ulrich responded, and handed the group the first baby picture.

"Aww, do you know the gender yet?" Selena asked.

"No, that won't be for a while." Yumi responded.

"That is great thought, congratulations." Tristan said.

"Thank you." Ulrich and Yumi responded.

"So, what else has been happening is anyone else knocked up?" Odd asked.

"Well, I now work in here France on base, I don't have to stay in another country for half a year." Tristan answered.

"Aww, I'm sure you are happy Selena." Trinity smiled.

"Hell yes! I am do you know what it is like being away from the person you love for six months?" She asked.

"No, and I don't want to find out." Trinity answered, as she did they had the sound of someone puking, they all looked at Yumi who just got sick on the floor.

"Ugh, sorry guys." Yumi said wiping her mouth and going to the bathroom, stepping over the sickness that just spread all over the floor.

"I'm scared to get pregnant, if it's like that. I don't want to be sick all day." Aelita said.

"Can you guys go check on her, I would be I can't go in the woman's bathroom." Ulrich asked the girls, they nodded their heads and went into the woman's bathroom.

"Hey Yumi, are you okay?" Trinity asked, as they heard her being sick again. They then heard the toilet flush and saw Yumi walk out the stall.

"I'm okay; this is just kind of annoying though." Yumi responded, staying close to the stall because of the queasy feeling that was in her stomach.

"Well, I can't really say I hope you feel better, because technically you aren't sick." Aelita said. "But, I hope you get better."

"Thanks, guys." Yumi said going to the sick and pulling out a travel size toothbrush and toothpaste, to brush her teeth.

"You carry that around?" Selena asked.

"I think we can see why I carry it around, after this Ulrich and I are going to meet up with our parents to tell them the big news also." Yumi responded.

"Oh, got cha." Selena understood.

"You feeling better, you're not going to puke or anything any time soon?" Trinity asked.

"I don't think so, but I do have to pee now." Yumi said going back into the stall and using the bathroom.

"This is going to be an interesting nine months." Aelita joked.

"Ugh, please don't remind me." Yumi said, as she finished using the bathroom and went to wash her hands.

"Let's get out of here though; it's smell like rotten pancakes in here." Selena said as she walked out of the bathroom, with her friends following her.

"You okay Yumes?" Ulrich asked his wife as she sat back down beside him.

"I'm okay; just my throat feels like it's on fire from throwing up some." Yumi responded.

The group talked for some time more before it was time for Ulrich and Yumi to go tell their parents the great news, and hope that Yumi's parents would take the news good, due to the fact they were going to be grandparents at any given minute, before their daughter who was already graduate from high school, college, and married for a year; than her brother who was just was fresh out of high school, but couldn't afford to go to a big school like his sister because of the fact he would have to be home a lot to help take care of the baby, and all his college fund money had to go towards the baby's survival. Instead of that, Hiroki had to go to a community college just a few miles outside of the Ishiyama residence.

Also, since Yumi's parents was now fully divorced for a year, they no longer wanted anything to do with each other unless it was for the sake of their children. Yumi's father lived on the other side of Paris, just about two hours away, while Yumi's mother took the house into her own hands.

Ulrich and Yumi just arrived at her house, they noticed that Yumi's father's car was nowhere to be found, but Ulrich's father's car was in the driveway, meaning both his parents were already at Yumi's house. Also at her house, there were other cars parked outside too, meaning some relatives were visiting as well. As the couple got out of the car, and walked towards the door. Yumi knocked on the door and awaited for an answer. Even though she had the key to the house still, it would be a nice gesture to knock first anyway.

Yumi's mother appeared behind the door and greeted them. "Good afternoon you two."

"Hey mom." Yumi smiled and hugged her mother.

"Hello Yumi dear, how are yah?" Ms. Ishiyama asked.

"Just good. And how are you my handsome son-in-law?" Ms. Ishiyama turned her attention towards Ulrich.

Ulrich leaned down and hugged his mother-in-law. "I'm great, and how are you Ms. Ishiyama."

"I'm doing pretty well. Come on in, your folks are in here." Mrs. Ishiyama let them in, and she closed the door behind her. They walked into Yumi's family room and saw that Hiroki and Milly was sitting in the room, Yumi's grandparents, and Ulrich's parents were all in the room.

"Hey son!" John, Ulrich's father gave his son a hug. Even though Ulrich's dad was developed with a memory loss disease, Ulrich was going to take full advantage with being his father as much as he can before he would realize him anymore.

Ulrich smiled. "Hey dad."

The two hugged. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, and how about you dad?"

"Alright, just living each day, and crossing of the things on my bucket list." Ulrich's father responded.

"That's good." Ulrich smiled, and then turned his attention to his mom. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart." Ulrich's mother brought him into a hug.

"Where is our beautiful daughter-in-law?" John asked, as Yumi came over after hugging her grandparents.

"Hello Mr. Stern." Yumi hugged her father in law.

"Aw, come on I told you could call me dad." John laughed.

Yumi giggled. "Sorry, dad."

"Hello Yumi dear." Ulrich's mother smiled, and hugged her daughter in law.

"Hi, how are you?" Yumi asked, returning the hug.

"I'm just fine and you?"

"Great, thank you."

After a few minutes Ulrich and Yumi announced that they wanted to let their families know something important, but it would have to wait until Yumi's father's arrival. Until then, both families socialized about how life was going, and that how far Hiroki and Milly was coming along. An hour and a half passed and Yumi's father had just arrived at the house. He received glares from the Ishiyama side of the family, and a disappoint look from Yumi, he smelt just like alcohol.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic." Takeo sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room away from everyone.

"Oh, well I'm glad you made it here dad." Yumi sighed as she got comfortable in the seat she was sitting in, as Ulrich rested his hand on her knee, he knew she was getting slightly emotional.

"So what would you two like to tell us." Ulrich's mom asked.

"Well, we just wanted to announce that…" Ulrich began.

Yumi open her mouth to speak. "I'm pregnant. Ulrich and I are having a baby."

Smiles and hugs came towards the couple, as they received congratulations from their families, except from Yumi's father.

"I don't approve of this." Takeo announced, gaining attention from everyone in the room, causing it to be really silent, so silent you could her the air moving around the room, and that was impossible.

"What'd you say?" Yumi asked.

"Why would you think about getting pregnant so young Yumi, I thought I taught you better." Takeo looked at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm 23 years old what age did you except me to have a child?" Yumi gasped.

"Switch those two numbers around, that's what age."

"Really, 32? What the hell dad, who are you tell me when and when not to start a family, it's Ulrich's and my choice."

"I frankly don't give a damn, I just want what is best for you."

"What's best for me!" Yumi slightly yelled. "Or what is best for you."

"Look, as I see it this baby shit is never going to work out. Ulrich is just going to leave you like I left you mother, okay."

That statement got Ulrich started, actually it had him heated, he wanted to say something so badly, but Yumi had already done the talking. "For your information dad, Ulrich is you, he doesn't get drunk in the middle of the fucking day, and then come at people saying crazy ass shit like the ones you are saying now." Yumi swore, and she turned towards her grandparents. "I'm sorry for this language but, he just crossed the line."

"I crossed the line? Yumi you don't know half the shit you are about to go through right now-"

"Well I hope half the stuff that I am going to go through, isn't as bad as this, actually I know it isn't going to be as bad as this, cause anything is better than listening to your crazy ass drunk mouth." Yumi crossed her arms.

"Please Yumi, it's already bad enough your dumbass brother knocked up this slut." He pointed to his son and Milly.

"Takeo, that is enough. Leave my home now!" Ms. Ishiyama demanded.

"You're home, I brought this shit for us. Remember that, when my job tranffered here, I brought this damn house, so sit you ass down and let me finish talking my daughter who has no damn respect for-"

"Really, I have no respect. Look at yourself in the mirror, you're drunk. And standing there yelling at everybody like seriously you need a reality check." Yumi yelled.

"I need one, Yumi, you are pregnant at 23."

"And you are drunk at 58." Yumi crossed her arms. "What age did you have me at again, huh. Because I remember you telling me it was way younger than when I'm having my child."

"Don't you turn this shit around on me Yumi, and you are not having this baby, you are making a choice. I demand you to, it's either adoption or abortion."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "You know what, I choose adoption, and this choice is for me, not my child. Because I wish you were never my father, I hate you, I could care less if you drop dead this second. Because, you clearly just don't know anything right now, you keep taking your anger out on the wrong people, and I never want to see you again, even if you do get fix or whatever, I never want to see you."

Yumi got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. "I'm sorry guys this happened like this." She apologized to the rest of her family, and walked out of the door.

Takeo stood in the middle of the floor, he then opened the front door and yelled. "You betrayed me as a daughter, I no longer claim you as my daughter, and you are nothing to me, just like your brother."

"That's great, then that mean you have no one except your best friend, and his name is Hennessey." Yumi slammed the car door and locked it.

Takeo then got in his car a sped off onto the street. As he left, Yumi start crying for a moment, just very hurt by what had just happened, even though she was sad, nothing would burn that fire with her father, she meant what she said, she could never forgive him, that was the last straw from his alcoholism.

Yumi heard a knock on the window, she jumped slightly and saw that it was Ulrich. She sighed and unlocked the door. He got in the driver seat and turned his attention towards his wife.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded her head. "No, I wish that never happened."

Ulrich quickly got out of the driver seat and went over to the passenger side. Yumi got out of the car and embraced her husband. "Why does he have to do that every time?"

"I don't know Yumes, but you can't beat yourself up over this. I know this hurt you, but there was nothing you could do to control his actions." Ulrich kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home, I just want to get away from everything right now."

"Sure." Ulrich responded, as the two got back into the car, and headed home for a little while to ease some things off. What started out as a great morning, ended in a bad one.

**Sorry this chapter is sort of short. But, I have had so much work to do and barely had time to update. So, I hope you liked this chapter! Yumi's pregnant everyone, if you would like to know the gender and name ahead of time just go to my profile if you haven't already, it's weird those names has been posted since I started writing summer blast! Haha, those were just the perfect names.**

**But thanks for being patient, and look forward to a new chapter when I can update. And hopefully I can have 300 reviews, that'll be so amazing!**

**P.S The news about Ulrich's father wanting to tell him something, what the fact that he has Alzheimer's **

**Bye guys, review!**


	12. Delivery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been super busy in college work, etc. But, Thanksgiving break is coming up and I will have time to update if I am not too busy stuffing my face and hugging the mess out of my family for missing them, being a freshman in college is fun, but tough because of being away from family and the loads of work you have to encounter, it's more work than high school!**

**Anyway, I'm back, for now, but I will try to update as much as possible. So, the chapters are not going to be as long as they used to be because of my time, I still have so much to do in so little time.**

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The day is continuing from the last chapter…**

Ulrich and Yumi were on the way back to their house, from the heated argument at Ishiyama household. The ride on the way back was a silent one as well; Yumi was staring out of the passenger window, just looking at the scenery passing by, as Ulrich drove. As fifteen minutes of dead silence passed, the couple was back at their home.

Yumi sighed and got out of the car, and headed towards the door. Ulrich came behind her, and put the key inside the door, unlocking it. As they entered the house, Yumi went straight upstairs to the bedroom to lay on the bed, and sink in everything that happened in the past two hours. Ulrich soon joined her in the room and laid next to her.

"Are you okay Yumes?" Ulrich asked his sad, upset wife.

Yumi turned her head to look at him. "No, not really, I'm just trying to soak in everything that happened."

Ulrich nodded his head. "I understand, are you ever going to forgive your father?"

"I don't know right now, he's just, not being himself right now." Yumi responded.

"Maybe, I don't know if your dad would want to do it, but maybe we should think about sending him to rehab?" Ulrich suggested.

"That's a good idea, but who is going to talk to him about doing that." Yumi propped her head up.

"I can talk to him."

Yumi stared blankly at her husband for a second, before opening her mouth to respond. "And how are you going to get him to listen, because right now he's just being a complete asshole."

"I mean, he may have some problems right now, but it's worth a try. Because deep down, I have a feeling he still loves you, and I know you still love your father no matter what he does, and how stupid someone acts." Ulrich assumed.

"Yeah, I still do love him, but it may not seem like it because of the words I said to him." Yumi sighed.

"We are say things we don't mean sometimes, remember when we were younger, I used to talk bad about my father almost every day? It's sort of like the same thing, my father was hard on me about grades, and your father is hard on you because you are still his little girl, and I bet he is going to say that." Ulrich claimed. "So, in a few minutes, I am going to go over to your father's apartment, or wherever he is right now, and talk to him for you, because I hate seeing you this way."

Yumi slightly smiled at Ulrich. "Thank you."

Ulrich returned the smile. "You're welcome Yumes, and I promise, I will do everything I can to get you are your father the way you two used to be."

Yumi smiled once more rested her head on Ulrich's chest. "I love you."

Ulrich ran his fingers through Yumi's hair. "I love you too."

**Normal POV**

**5:00 PM**

As a few hours passed, Yumi had decided to call in her friends to vent what happened some more about what happened between her and her father, while Ulrich and Odd would go to Yumi's father's apartment, so that mainly, Ulrich, with the help of Odd, mend his ways, and reconcile with his daughter, and family.

**Yumi's POV**

_Ding Dong._

The door bell rung to my house, I slowly walked towards the door, wiping the slow tears that had ran down my cheek, I was still sadden by the fight between my father; but I had to put on a happy face for my friends, so that they wouldn't suspect something was wrong with me right away.

I opened up the door and smiled at my friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey baby momma, how are you?" Selena joked.

"I'm okay, just a little lonely." I sighed.

"Yeah, us too, where'd the guys go, they just said they were going _out._" Trinity said.

"Jeremy had an emergency call at his job, so he's working." Aelita spoke, as she plopped down onto my couch, as did everyone else.

"Tristan is at the military base working on some projects, so he's working as well." Selena expressed.

"I have no idea where Odd went, like I said, he just went out." Trinity shrugged.

"Ulrich went to my father's apartment, that's also where Odd went as well." I spoke, rather quietly, but enough for them to hear.

"Why?" Trinity asked.

I nodded my head and looked down at the floor.

"Yumi, are you okay, you seem upset." Selena said.

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't control them anymore, especially since I was pregnant. Normally, it would be easy to hide my emotions, but now, it won't be easy, for nine months.

"It's just something that happened with my father earlier today." I responded, with the voice cracking here and there, and I wiped the tears that kept running down my cheeks.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

I sniffled my nose, and glanced up at my friends who looked at me with much worry in their eyes. "When Ulrich and I went to my parent's house, to announce the pregnancy, my father didn't take it so well. He was just like, I am too young to raising a child at this age, and that I should like really be waiting to have a child at thirty-two, and that Ulrich was going to leave me, and I am a major disappointment to him. He even said he doesn't claim his children anymore." I babbled on everything that my father yelled at me earlier on this morning.

"What did you say to him?" Trinity asked.

"I said a lot of things to him back like how he isn't around anymore, how he's always drunk, that his best friend was alcohol. But, I even said I wouldn't even care if he dropped dead right now."

I heard a few small gasp from my friends; I knew they thought I would never say something like that, even to a family member. But, I did, and I really do regret it, even though my father has made some really horrible mistakes, I knew deep down that I still loved him.

"I'm so sorry all this happened Yumi." My friends came up and hugged me.

"Yeah, I hope everything gets better, and that you and your father can get back to normal." Trinity said.

I sighed once more and leaned back into the couch, wiping the last few tears away from my face.

"Not to be like random or anything, but you seem like you've haven't been happy all day, so let's talk about something cheery." Selena smiled.

"Like what, what did you have in mind?" Trinity asked.

"Let's just like play a game. Oh! Let's play _Confess._" Selena smiled.

"Aren't we a little old to be playing games." Aelita asked.

Selena waved her off. "You are never too old to play games."

"Okay, well then how do you play this game?" Trinity asked.

"Easy, you just answer the question honestly; it's like truth or dare, but all truth." Selena explained.

"Okay, you want to play Yumi?" Aelita asked.

I leaned up in my chair, and nodded my head. "Sure."

"Great, let's get started!" Selena said, and then started to think of a question. "Hmm, Yumi girl, what's the funniest or strangest pregnancy symptom you've had."

I thought for a second, before a smile spread across my face. "Okay, it may sound stupid and dumb, and a little perverted, but okay. Like when Ulrich and I like, kiss, and hug, and cuddle, and stuff, I get like…."

"You know she's blushing and giggly when she says _like _many times in one sentence." Trinity laughed.

I felt my face turn hot for second from blushing. "Shut up Trin, anyway like I was saying. I get like, what's it like, horny and stuff like that, it's weird like, it just feels like I'm like having a like orgasm, or something like that."

My friends squealed.

"Oh my god, really? That's like the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Selena spoke.

"I know, I've never figured it out until like we do that stuff, and it's hard to control myself and stuff." I admitted.

"So have you two like had sex since you've been pregnant?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity, I just found out that I was pregnant, like way earlier this morning." I laughed.

Trinity blushed in embarrassment. "I mean so; you never know what can happen in those few hours."

"The question is, are you going to?" Selena smirked.

"Damn, I mean dang, you two are all in my personal life." I blushed.

"Aw Yumi, you need to control your language with a baby in your stomach listening to every word you say." Aelita joked.

"I know, I'm going to control that, but my language is not as bad as Trinity's." I pointed to my friend.

"What you talking about, I do not cuss that much." Trinity crossed her arms.

"Oh please, you cannot go a day without saying a cuss word." Selena elbowed Trinity.

"I bet you guys I can." Trinity pointed.

"Okay, starting tomorrow, you cannot say a cuss word, and we'll be sure to let Odd know about this, and you know your husband will snitch on you in a second." Aelita said.

"That is true, that as…butthole." Trinity caught herself before she could say a bad word.

"Back to you Yumi, you didn't answer my question." Selena smirked back at me.

"I don't know, whatever happens, happens, the doctor said it was fine, so who knows." I shrugged. "Now, can we move this game along, and move out of my personal life please."

My friends laughed and continued on with the game.

**With Ulrich and Odd**

**Ulrich's POV**

Right now, Odd and I are on the way to Yumi's father's apartment hopefully end this burning fire that has been happening in the family. On the way there I had to explain the whole situation to Odd, and the words that has been said between the family. It took a few minutes to find my father-in-law's apartment, but we eventually found our way there.

He lived a small apartment complex in the outskirts of the city on the way other side of Pairs, which was at least an hour and a half away from where Yumi and I live, and at least two hours from where Yumi lived while attending Kadic before she became a boarder. The apartments were very old, and run down. Needless to say it was a kind of scary area.

"This place doesn't look so friendly." Odd said as stepped out of the car. "Good thing we know how to fight."

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I looked at my surroundings. "He lives 101B"

Odd pointed to the apartment building that had a huge B letting on it. "There's B building."

I nodded my head. "Alright let's go." I locked the car as I got out and walked towards the apartments. As we approached the door, Odd and I glanced at each other, before I knocked on the door. We heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, before it opened, revealing Mr. Ishiyama.

"What do you two want?" He said with a raspy voice.

"Um, hello Mr. Ishiyama, we were wondering if we could talk to you for a few minutes." I told him.

"With everything that happened this morning, you want to come talk to me?" He looked at me.

"Well, yes. I just came in hoping to fix everything between you and your family, especially with your kids." I explained.

"What if I don't want to fix anything with them, you saw the way Yumi yelled at me." He looked down.

I noticed Mr. Ishiyama's emotions, he wasn't angry, or seem like he's been drinking lately. He wasn't very mean and raspy, he looked rather sad. Because, most likely if he first saw me, he would quickly slam the door in my face.

"That's the thing, I want to fix the tension that has been happening lately, because it's just really hurting the family." I expressed.

He nodded his head before letting both Odd and I in his apartment. We noticed the surroundings, it was very rundown, the walls were a very dirty drown color, the floor was dark were dark spots here and there, and the furniture was at least thirty years old. Odd and I sat on the couch and Mr. Ishiyama sat across from us. Hopefully this will be easier than I thought.

Odd and I began to console Mr. Ishiyama about everything, and how that everything can be fixed, some of the things he didn't agree with, about the fact he would never forgive Hiroki for getting ready to have a child in the next few days most likely, but deep down that'll always be his son and he will always love him, as well as his daughter.

"Mr. Ishiyama, for us to help you fix your ways, we have figured out that we would like to check you into rehab." Odd spoke.

"Rehab?" Mr. Ishiyama exclaimed. "You two think I have a problem?"

"Well, technically no, but we just want to help you with your drinking ways, to calm down on it." Odd responded.

"Wait a minute; rehab is a place for people have problems with drug and other crap like that…."

"But it's the same for alcohol, which also can have the same affects as drugs, it can affect your family, and your health, as well as your life." Ulrich spoke.

"Mr. Ishiyama, I've had clients in the past who some of died because of alcoholism, as well as drugs, during that time they lost their family too." Odd added.

"No, there is no way in hell I am going to rehab." Mr. Ishiyama responded.

"That's it, there is no convincing you to go to rehab?" I asked.

He nodded his head furiously. "No, I am not going for anybody."

I nodded my head and stood to my feet. I looked over at Odd. "Come on, we should leave."

Odd nodded his head, and also stood to his feet. As Odd and I walked towards the door, I saw Mr. Ishiyama grabbed another bottle of alcohol and drunk it as we began to leave. Before I completely stepped out of the door, I look at Mr. Ishiyama. "You know, based on your emotions, I really thought you wanted to change, but I guess you don't. I just assume that your family will never welcome you with open arms again, and your children most likely won't look at you as a father figure anymore. I can't make you change; only you can do that, but if you want your family back, and get out of this area that you live in, I would give the rehab some thought." Those were my last words before I left.

"We tried our best." Odd spoke.

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked into the car.

"Well, to lighten things up, you are having a baby dude!" Odd smiled.

I slightly smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you scared?" My best friend asked.

I began to pull out the parking lot to the apartment complex. "Part of me is scared, and another part of me is excited."

"What was your reaction when Yumi told you she was pregnant?" Odd asked.

"Um, I was a little shocked, but again I was excited as well." I answered.

"Well, congratulations again man." Odd responded.

"Thanks."

**7:45 PM**

**With Odd and Trinity**

**Trinity's POV**

I had just walked back into my home from coming from Yumi's house, today has just been a boring, but fun day as well. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the television to see that my favorite show was on _Criminal Minds, _and it was a new episode as well! I was so into my show that I didn't even hear my husband walk in the house.

"Hey babe." Odd planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, how was the trip with Ulrich?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It was alright, I mean, we couldn't convince him to go to rehab, but at some points he looked like he felt bad for what has happened and the tension he caused in the family." Odd responded and sat next to me on the couch.

"Maybe, he might take in what you two said one day." I looked over at him.

"Who knows, but how was your day with the girls?" He asked.

"Yumi was still saddened with the things that happened with her father, but we made her laugh, and also I found out a little secret about her pregnancy." I laughed.

"Really, what was that?" Odd smirked.

"I'm not telling you." I nodded my head.

"Fine, anyway, are you hungry, because I am hungry." Odd got off of the couch and walking into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"I want some Chinese fo…" was the last words I said before some upchuck fell onto the nicely fresh cleaned carpet.

"Eww, what did you eat that made you do that?" Odd said as he came over with some carpet cleaner and a brush to clean up where I had just made a mess.

I nodded my head. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch, and that was around twelve."

"Well, don't you eat like every two hours?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah but I felt like way too bloated to eat anything." I responded, and got onto the floor and helped Odd clean up the carpet.

"Well, you know, it is that time of month?" He asked.

"No, I haven't…." I stopped my sentence, this couldn't be happening, it had just dawned on me that I haven't had my period, in like, weeks now, I haven't had it all last month. I quickly pick up the phone and dialed Yumi's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Yumi, what were some of the signs you've had before you knew you were pregnant?" I asked, receiving a very shocking and surprised glare from Odd.

"_Really Trin? Anyway, well, I threw up, I was nauseous, and missed period."_

"Then, if I had all those signs, then what? I would be pregnant, right?" I asked biting my nails.

"_Well, you can't be one-hundred percent sure until you had a pregnancy test, and went to the doctor."_

I nodded my head. "Okay, thanks, I'll run to the pharmacy now."

"_Okay, call and let me know what the outcome is."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"_Kay, bye."_

I hung up my phone and placed it on the coffee table next to me, and then I looked over at Odd, who still had a very shocking look on his face. "Well, surprise!"

Odd shook his head, and then looked back at me. "Well, we don't know anything yet, let's just go to CVS, and pick up a test."

I nodded my head and got up off the floor and grabbed my jacket, since it was a little chilly outside. Odd followed behind me, and picked up the keys off the rack, and headed outside to the car to head to the store, pick up this test, and find out the most important thing that'll ever happen to me, the thing that could possibly change my life forever.

After we came from the store, and we were back at home, I went to the powder room, and forced myself to use the bathroom on this stick. After that was done, I went out with the stick in my hand, and saw Odd standing outside of the door.

"Well?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's still doing whatever it's doing; we have to wait a few minutes."

Odd nodded his head. "Is it done now?"

"Odd, you just asked me that like a few seconds ago, I know this is nerve wrecking but…." I looked down at the sign and saw a big green plus sign on the screen thing. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence between us, a long silence. I looked up at my husband. "We're having a baby."

"Wow, um. Interesting, we are going to have to like buy supplies, and food, and help them grow up to be a responsible young boy or young girl." Odd sat against the wall. "And then we have to send them to college, and watch them get married, and then all on top of that we are going to get grey hair, and wrinkles on our faces…"

"You can stop right there, I am going to use anti-wrinkle cream, and I am going to dye my hair if I even see a white or grey hair." I looked down at my husband who was sitting on the floor.

"Okay, but still, we have eighteen years to raise a child." Odd looked up at me.

"Are you up for it?" I asked.

"How am I up for it when I am down here?" Odd joked.

I playfully rolled my eyes and helped him up to his feet.

"Yes, now I am _up _for it." Odd pulled me into am embrace.

I smiled and hugged him back. "We'll make it through this."

"Yes, we sure will make it through this together." Odd brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I placed my lips upon his again.

**With Jeremy and Aelita**

**Aelita's POV**

"I'm home!" Jeremy spoke as he walked in the door from work.

"Hey, you" I smiled as he walked into the family room.

Jeremy smiled and placed a small kiss on my lips. "How was your day?"

"My day was alright, I cleaned up a little bit here, and then I went over to Yumi's house with the others." I responded

"How'd that go?" Jeremy asked.

"It was good, but Yumi's having some family issues." I sighed.

"Really?" Jeremy asked as he sat on the couch.

I nodded my head. "It's just some drama with her father.

"Oh I see, but hopefully things were get better for her." Jeremy spoke.

I nodded my head. "How was work?"

"It was alright, I had to work on some kids and stuff." Jeremy leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Must been a lot of work." I looked at him.

"Yes it was, I've never been around so many little ones in my life." Jeremy babbled.

I giggled. "Well, you wanted to be a pediatrician, that's what you got."

"Yeah, I know."

I smiled as I looked at Jeremy slowly fall asleep, I then started thinking about what it would be like to be around children, especially some of your own. And then, something just dawned on me, I've been having severe bloating and spotting lately, and it's not my period either.

"Jeremy, what would you say if, we would have little ones running around?" I looked over at Jeremy again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "What'd you mean?"

"Because, I don't know. I think….I think I might be…pregnant."

Jeremy looked wide eyed at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded my head. "I have all the symptoms."

"Wow…um…okay." Jeremy took a deep breath.

"Can we go to the doctor tomorrow?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Sure."

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just very surprised. How long this been happening?" He asked

"A couple of week, but I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal." I admitted.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Oh, but yeah, tomorrow we can go to the doctor."

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

As my friends left, I stayed sitting on the couch watching football, and honestly I do not know why I am watching this, maybe because the remote was way too far from me, and I didn't feel like getting up and get a remote, and then going back to the couch to change the channel.

The front door soon opened up, knowing it was my loved one. "You're home, finally. I was getting bored without you here."

"Someone missed me." He laughed.

"I did." I smiled as he snuggled up on the couch next to me.

"Hello." Ulrich smiled, and kissed my lips.

"Hey." I giggled.

"And hello to you." Ulrich placed his hand on my stomach.

"How'd it go with my father?" I asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"Well, he did look apologetic in the beginning, like it seems like he regrets everything. But then when Odd and I brought up the rehab stuff, he just went in denial, and told his he isn't going to go. But, I tried everything I could Yumes." He ran his finger through my hair.

I nodded my head. "Its fine, thanks for trying though. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you." Ulrich said, as he buried his head on my neck, and kissed it slightly. As he did, I had that feeling again, that strange, weird feeling, and I hate it, it make me seem like a complete pervert, or a complete like horny freak or something like that. But, I really couldn't control myself, I had let out a few moans, okay, a lot of them.

Ulrich looked up at me, confusingly. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. "Um, yeah. I'm cool."

"Alright, but you only make that face when we…." Ulrich stopped his sentence and smirked at me.

"What? If you are think I just like had a climax or something like that, I surely didn't, because that would be weird, and stuff like that." I lied.

Ulrich chuckled. "Mhm."

"It's true." I lied again.

Ulrich nodded his head, and placed his lips on mine. Uh, why is this guy teasing me like this, geese, why did this have to feel so good. I, of course, couldn't back out of it, and I kissed him back. Ulrich then wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back. And then, yeah, there it is again, that same feeling I just had less than a few seconds ago.

Soon then, my cell phone started to ring, stopped out kiss. "Ha."

"Yeah, whatever." Ulrich chuckled. "Just answer your phone."

"Hello?"

"_Yumi, Milly is going into labor!"_

"What?"

"_Yes, can you meet me at the local hospital in your area?"_

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Thanks, see yah."_

"Bye." I hung up my phone and looked at Ulrich.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Milly is in labor, we have to my brother at the hospital." I rushed to the door.

"Wow, okay. Let's go then." Ulrich quickly followed me, taking the keys off of the rack. We then headed towards the car and headed to the nearest hospital in the area. As soon as we got there, and received the room my brother would be in, which not to mention, he wants me to be in the delivery room, as well as Ulrich, and my mom, just for Ulrich and I to get a heads up on how this delivery thing is going to go, and just because my mom is the mom, and she's going to be a grandma.

"Yumi dear." My mother hugged me.

"Hey mom." I returned the hug, and then looked over at Milly and Hiroki. Milly look much in pain, due to her contractions, and my brother look indeed scared to death.

"How are you two?" I asked

"In pain." Milly cried.

"Scared." Hiroki answered.

I nodded my head and sat down in a chair next to my brother. I had a lot of questions to ask, for example, how it felt when your water broke, what do the contractions feel like, and you going to push and do a C-section, and the most important one, where are Milly's parents but now wasn't the time. Poor Milly looked like she was being murdered right now.

"So, how long does this last?" I asked.

"Until she is properly dilated." My mother answered.

"And that means?" I asked.

"Until they have the proper measurements from the baby's head inside of her vagina, so she can push." My mother explained.

I bashed my eyelashes at my mom. "Oh…well then."

I looked over at Ulrich, who looked very disturbed at the information he just overheard. "Can I go into the waiting room?"

"No! You're going to stay in here with me, and have a glimpse how this is going to turn out."

As hours passed Milly was finally dilated enough to push, doctors and nurses came into the room, lifting her legs up, and telling her to take deep breaths and push, and repeated this over and over. Ulrich and I stood nowhere near where this process was going on, because, it was very disturbing.

More minutes passed, until we heard a high screech crying coming from the doctor's arms "It's a boy!" and then they passed us with the baby in their arms, taking the baby to the table to wipe all the blood that was on him. They then handed the baby back to Milly; she smiled as she looked at her new baby.

I then walked up to the new now family of three. "What's the name?"

"This is Aiden." Hiroki smiled up at me.

I smiled back, and looked down at my nephew. "He's adorable, looks just like you. Congratulation you two."

"Thank you." They both said.

"Aw look at my grandson." My mother squealed quietly, because Aiden was sleeping.

"Congratulations." Ulrich patted my brother on the back.

"Thank you, I'll be saying the same in some months." Hiroki look up at Ulrich.

Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah."

Ulrich then looked over at me, I tore my attention from the baby and smiled at him, and he returned it. It'll only be a matter of time before that'll be us, and it'll be worth it, I just know it.

**Well there's that chapter, even though I haven't updated in a while, and am so proud of this chapter. You finally saw Milly have her baby, Aiden! Here is a little update how the future chapter will go. Next chapter it'll be like One Month Later, and then after that Two Months Later, Three Months Later, yada yada, you get it, it's just speed things up just a little bit! But the chapter won't be rush, just the months, because I can't wait until the girls give birth.**

**Review!**


	13. A Thanksgiving Special

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**One Month Later**

**November 23, 2016**

**(I know last month in the chapter was September, but I wanted to catch up with our time) **

**Normal POV**

A month has passed since the ordeal with Yumi's family, since Trinity, and Aelita found out they were pregnant as well. Also, since Hiroki became a father. With the ladies, Trinity was ten weeks pregnant ((two months and two weeks, while Aelita was nine weeks pregnant (two months and one week), while Yumi was twelve weeks (three months), so she was showing the most out of her friends.

As for the guys, Ulrich was twelve weeks shot because of raging hormones bipolar hormones, and peeing in public and missing the toilet every so often wife; but in the end he still loved every moment of it, except for the cleaning up her piss part. As of now, Ulrich was only really stressed out about tomorrow, which was Thanksgiving, at it was supposed to be held at their house.

Odd, never been more calm, he actually enjoyed seeing Trinity going through he little funny moments, except when she would snap on him, and tell him to go out to Wendy's for the weirdest foods that she have never ate in her life. But, other than that, Trinity was fairly calm; she hasn't had any really bad symptoms during her pregnancy, which made her gain very angry glares from Aelita and Yumi.

Jeremy, out of his two friends, Odd being calm during Trinity's pregnancy is calm, Ulrich is in the middle, between stressed out, and calm at the same time. Jeremy was the most stressed out man out of all. He was constantly making sure Aelita had everything she needed.

Tristan, who was happy not to be dealing with any with the hormonal girls, had something up his sleeve for tomorrow, besides grubbing his face down with food, he was going to propose to his soul mate Selena tomorrow, and he had the perfect way to purpose to her.

As for the girls, they couldn't be any more in the moody blues, except for Yumi who would be entering her "calm" part of her pregnancy next week, or second trimester, she also would gain jealous glares from her friends, except from Selena, who constantly laughed at her moody friends.

For Yumi, things were a little in the mix, when she looked in the mirror, she was a speed bump, well a little bigger than a speed bump, almost like a mini soccer ball, but it was defiantly noticeable. Lately, Yumi started taking daily walks, as convinced by Ulrich, in the morning with him, but she thought it made her body feel good, and not fat. Over the past month, great news happened between the Ishiyama family, her father decided to take up rehab, hopefully to gain his family back.

For Trinity, she was still working on keeping her weight gain to the normal weight, judging by how much she eats, that shouldn't be a problem, but she just couldn't eat a whole bunch! Every day, she keeps reminding herself that she is now eating for two, no longer have one, and she made sure she is eating for two tomorrow when Thanksgiving arrives.

For Aelita, well things were sort of the opposite for her. Her breasts were fuller, which meant that they were very sore and sensitive. Her waistline was growing, and often having indigestion. Also, almost everything she ate ended up in the toilet hours later, then few seconds later, using the bathroom. Her morning sickness never happened in the morning it was always in the afternoon, which she now calls "night sickness"

Lastly for Selena, she was very patient with everything that has been going on, and she keeps wondering why Tristan has been acting strangely weird in the past few days. But, she waves it off sometimes, figuring it had something to do with work.

**11:30 AM**

**Yumi's POV**

I took out my video diary camera, turning on to update it for the week. I've been doing great keeping up with it, judging by I updated it almost every new week.

"So, this week starts my twelfth week being pregnant, and things are much smoother now than the past eleven weeks. And I just came from the doctor about ten minutes ago, and the doctor said that nearly all the organs and structures of the fetus are formed. And he or she will continue to grow and develop until I deliver. Also, my uterus won't be pressing on my bladder so much, so my bathroom visits just decreased! So, very happy about that, but disappointed because I've have had very bad breakouts, and I have red dots on my face, so I had to get started on Proactive to clear my face, because it's not so hot right now. What else, ummmm, also Ulrich is also taking this very well, he has is occasional freaking out moments, but he sleeps it off at the end of the day, literally, he snores if he gets too stressed out, and it's so loud! Baby, I don't you end up like your father, snoring and waking up the whole neighborhood. But, I think that's it for this week, bye." I turned off the camera and put it back in my nightstand drawer.

"Just so you know, I heard what you said. And I do not snore." Ulrich said walking into our room.

I smiled at him. "Okay, if you say so."

"Please I know so." Ulrich pointed to me.

"If you say soooooo" I smirked and got off the bed, walking passed him.

"So anyway, we gotta get this menu together for tomorrow, and start cooking some of this food tonight, you know?" Ulrich followed behind me.

"Yes, I know." I sighed. "But, guess what. Since I am on paternity leave until like forever almost, and still getting paid, but I was very board one day and made the list, and yester I already went shopping, with the help of the others of course, I didn't do any heavy lifting."

Ulrich smiled. "You're the greatest you know that."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, as I went downstairs and into the kitchen. "So um, I contacted everyone as well, my mom is bringing a few bowls of stuffing, since Hiroki lives on his own with Milly in our old apartment he's bringing the ham, and we have to cook about three to four turkeys…"

"Three to four, how hungry can people get?" Ulrich spoke.

"Ulrich, you have three pregnant girls, one eat for about five people, and you got Odd, and you have Aiden coming over, my mom, your parents, Eoin and his wife and their child…." I explained.

"Okay, I understand." Ulrich slightly chuckled.

I smiled. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Odd and Trinity are bringing over about three bowls of mashed potatoes. Jeremy and Aelita and bringing I think two cranberries. Tristan and Selena are bringing four plates of pumpkin pie; Eoin and his wife are bringing their homemade rolls. Your parents are bringing the sweet potatoes. My grandmother is bringing the green bean casserole; your grandmother is bringing the corn."

"So, all we have to make are the turkeys?" Ulrich asked.

"Ha, yeah right. No we have to make some desserts, like a cake, some vegetables, mac and cheese, cinnamon rolls, cabbage, pasta salad."

"Alrighty then, well should we get to work?" Ulrich asked.

I slowly nodded my head. "Tomorrow, we are going to have two fried turkeys, and two baked, so we can go ahead and season them up and put them in the oven, but that's way later on in the day, it's too early, but we could clean up the house some."

"Lemme do that Yumes, you sound like you've done a lot, I'll handle the cleaning." Ulrich smiled.

"Really?" I asked shockingly.

"Yes, you should sit down and relax; besides you look a little tired." Ulrich kissed my forehead, and rubbed my stomach.

I nodded my head. "I am a little tired."

"Then you should catch up on some sleep, and I'll have this place spotless." Ulrich ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He returned the smile and plated a small kiss on my lips. "No problem."

I smiled and then went up stairs to the bedroom, and laid upon the very soft bed, which I had no problem falling asleep in the next few seconds.

**With Odd and Trinity**

**Trinity's POV**

_Dear Diary That I Won't Ever Write In After This,_

_ Today, for some strange reason, my husband with a strange name of Odd, yes, your father's name is Odd (haha) wanted to go on a peaceful road trip, which is quite romantic, because we are strolling through some very calm rivers and often some mountains, it was nice being away from everything for a few hours. But anyway, about your little self, I am currently ten weeks pregnant, and you are swimming inside of me, which means you've begun to move inside of my womb, but I heard that you are growing your elbows, wrists, knees, shoulders, and ankles, as well as your hands, fingers, feet and toes. So, no kicking, scratching, or jabbing mommy's tummy, okay? But, in these ten weeks, I've grown to love you very much, actually, I loved you ever since I found out I was pregnant, which by the way young man or little girl, you almost made me throw up on your father, but I missed him because it got discarded on the floor, so I can tell you and your father are going to get along great, by the way, I have a little cute hump in my stomach. So, little baby, I'll update you more next week when I enter my eleventh week!_

After I finished writing, I closed my pregnancy diary and then put it in my purse.

"You done writing?" Odd glanced over at me.

"Yes, and I was talking crap about you." I smirked.

"Why would you do that, and our son or daughter is going to see that and think that I am a fool." Odd complained.

"And when does your point come in." I giggled.

Odd chuckled and slightly pushed me. "Whatever Trin."

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, looking around at the beautiful surroundings.

"It's a surprise." Odd said as he kept his focus on the road.

I sighed. "I hate surprises, and you know that dearly."

"I know you do, but you just have to wait." Odd smiled.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the scenery. "What do we have to bring tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

"Uh, three bowls of mashed potatoes." Odd responded.

I nodded my head. "And what time do we have to be there?"

"We should probably be there about twelve." Odd responded.

"Okay, then, well when we get back we have to start fixing those potatoes."

"Yup."

After a few minutes passed Odd and I finally arrived at the destination her was finally trying to get to, as turned off the car, and got out, he ran over to my side and helped me out, closing the door behind me, he led to one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen. The sun was high above in the sky blue sky, which was over the lush green mountains, and blue rivers, overlooking the valleys.

This was so beautiful, and for some reason I started crying. "It's, just so beautiful."

Odd laughed. "Are you crying?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No, this is just so beautiful that it blinded me, and I am sad about it."

"Sure Trin."

I cried some more, these damn hormones. "I love it, it's amazing Odd."

Odd smiled and pulled me into an embrace and rubbed his hands over my stomach. "You're amazing."

I placed my hands over top of his. "We should do this more often."

"Anything for you, we'll do this after the pregnancy, as a present." Odd kissed my cheek.

"Wait a minute why that long?" I asked.

"So it can calm you down after you give birth to our first child."

I shrugged my shoulder. "Well, that is true, it can calm me down."

**With Jeremy and Aelita **

**Aelita's POV**

**Dear ENet Diary,**

**Well, its official right now, I am pregnant. Nine weeks to me exact, and its thirty-one weeks left until I am in a hospital bed, having the most horrible time of my life and deliver the most beautiful thing that anyone could see, their first child. But anyway, since I am in my ninth week, and I have had no idea in the past eight weeks, I tend to missed a few things, but as of right now, my little baby looks like a little alien right now. So, what week nine looks like now, is it looks like I am not even pregnant, but it is a tiny slightest bump, but you have to look hard. The doctor told me that the cartilage and bones began to form, the basic structure of the eye is underway and the tongue begins to develop (don't lick the inside of my tummy, I'm pretty sure it's not that good little one) the intestines start to move out of the umbilical cord and into my abdomen, also the fingers and thumb appeared but they are short and webbed. So, you can't poke me right now, but in the next few weeks you will, and you are going to kill mommy, but I'll love every second of it. So, I guess that it for now. I'll update soon, which means next week, week ten!**

**Logging off**

I turned off the computer after I saved my online journal. After I did, I walked back into the family room and saw Jeremy working on something in his computer.

"What are you working on?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to my husband.

"Just some work things, I had to email a health screening from to a patient." Jeremy responded.

"You shouldn't be working, it's Thanksgiving weekend." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know, it was just urgent though, that client was just bugging me over and over and wouldn't stop until I emailed it to them." Jeremy explained and closed his laptop and putting it aside.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know**, **what'd you have in mind?" Jeremy put her arm around my shoulder.

"Um, what' do you want for Christmas, because you know lots of shelves are going to be empty on after Thanksgiving." I said.

"I don't really want anything special; I mean there was this new computer that came out…."

I looked up at Jeremy. "Really? A computer."

"You don't need to buy it Aelita." Jeremy chuckled.

"Okay, I was about to say, you have pretty expensive taste. Wait, didn't you get this computer in Japan when we went on that trip around the countries?" I pointed.

"Yes, that's how old it is, better ones are out now."

"You kept it that long, I didn't even notice." I spoke.

"Yup, that long. But what about you, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Surprise me." I smiled.

"So, you like surprises?" Jeremy looked at me.

"Yes, well except when we get to know the gender of the baby, I couldn't wait and I don't want it to be a surprise." I looked down at my stomach.

Jeremy smiled. "Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Are you still stressing yourself out about all of this?" I asked.

Jeremy sighed. "I'm trying not too, it's just….we're having a baby."

"I know, it coast lots of money and sleepless nights…"

"But, it'll be worth it." Jeremy smiled.

"Totally worth it."

**Thanksgiving Day**

**(Turkey Day)**

**November 24, 2016**

**12:00 PM**

**Ulrich's POV**

So, for some reason yester have seemed to have rushed by and it was now Thanksgiving, the time to give thanks to everyone and everything that has happened in 2016 so far, and time to sort of look into the future for 2017. But, back to today, we are having lots of people over at our house for Thanksgiving Dinner, Yumi and I just popped the seasoned turkeys in the oven, and continued to fix the rest of the food.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll go get it." I said, as I walked towards the door, as I opened it, it revealed Odd, Trinity, Jeremy, Aelita, Tristan, and Selena.

"Hey guys." I welcomed them in.

"You are sweaty, what have you been doing?" Odd asked.

"In that hot kitchen fixing dinner for everyone, that's what I am doing." I responded and closed the door behind them.

"Fat baby momma!" Trinity greeted Yumi.

Yumi smiled and rolled her eyes. "FYI, I am not fat…yet. Okay."

"Hey girlie." Aelita and Selena said together.

"Hey, and thanks for that nice greeting, unlike some people." Yumi pointed to Trinity.

"But, Selena started the baby momma stuff." Trinity pointed to Selena.

"It's true, I did Yumi girl." Selena held her hand sup in defeat. "But, I didn't add the fat part."

"Pregnant girls, geese." Odd elbowed me.

"Hey! I heard that." Trinity pointed her finger in Odd's face.

"Anyway, you need any help in here?" Tristan asked me.

"Um, I guess we can set up on the table over there, and just go from there."

My friends put the items of food they brought on to the dining room table, and helped set up anything else that needed to be set up. As the time passed, more people started coming in bringing in their food and placing them onto the table. Once everyone was here, and all the food was now set, everything was finished in a matter of six hours. And it was now 6:15 PM, talk about good timing.

"Alright everyone, everyone in the dining room so we can bless the food!" Ms. Ishiyama spoke, alerting everyone to stop what they are doing and go into the dining room.

**Normal POV**

As everyone entered the room and formed a circle around the table, they was getting ready to bless the food, more importantly just staring at all the delicious food that would soon be down their throats and in their stomachs.

"So who…"

_Ding Dong_

Everyone looked towards where the front door, wondering who could that is, but everyone was accounted for. Yumi volunteered to get the door, as she walked towards it; she stood upon her tippy toes, to look into the peep hole. She gasped, and she stood back down to her feet; and slowly opened up the door, which revealed to be Mr. Ishiyama. He rather looked very nice, to Yumi's surprise. He wore a brown and white sweater vest, white black smart casual pants, and dress shoes. His skin looked very clear, and he didn't look like he wanted to fight, or looked like he'd been drinking, even it's only been a month.

"Hi." Yumi said quietly.

"Good evening Yumi, how are you?" Her father asked

Yumi nodded her head. "I'm doing alright, you?"

"Just fine, I stopped by to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, and to drop these off." Her father handed his daughter his homemade famous brownies, which her and her brother loved all the time.

Yumi slightly smiled, and took the box from his hands. "Um, thank you."

He nodded his head. "I know I am probably the last person you want to see, but, I just want to apologize for my actions last month, I was way out of line, and I never meant any of those things I said to you Yumi, I will always love you, no matter what circumstances we encounter, I love your brother as well, I will never doubt the either of you, because we all make mistakes, and this one happened to be my mistake, and I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

Just as he finished he apology, Hiroki walked towards the door, with Aiden in his arms, Hiroki did end up hearing the whole apology.

Mr. Ishiyama looked over at his son. "Hello son."

"Hey…dad." Hiroki responded.

"How are you, I see he's finally here." Takeo (Mr. Ishiyama) smiled.

Hiroki looked down in his arms at his son, then back at his father. "His name is Aiden, he was born a few weeks ago."

"He looks just like you." Takeo smiled, and then looked back at his daughter, noticing her stomach was poking out. "And look at you, how far are you."

Yumi placed her hand on her stomach. "Just about twelve weeks now."

"Well congratulations, to the both of you, and I love you both dearly very much. But I shouldn't keep you any longer, I am pretty sure you were about to eat." Takeo started to descend down the front porch stairs.

Yumi looked at her brother, as he looked at her. She then looked back as her father started to go back to the rehab bus. "Wait, dad."

Takeo turned around to give his attention to his daughter. "Yes?"

Yumi sighed, almost happily that her father changed, just as much as she saw on her porch. "You want to have dinner with us, I'm pretty sure everyone will welcome you with open arms, if not, I'll not give them a piece of turkey."

Takeo let out a chuckle. "Yes, I would love to stay for dinner."

Yumi and Hiroki smiled, letting their father into the home, as they turned around they saw that everyone was behind them, so obviously everyone heard the conversation.

"You all are so noisy." Yumi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That's how family and family friends are." Hiroki shrugged, and also smiled.

Ms. Ishiyama then walked up to her ex-husband, and looked at him for a few seconds. "Wow, you really know how to clean up, don't you?"

"Yes, this rehab is really helping me out." Takeo nodded his head.

"That's great, you must be really taking it serious if it's only been a month." Ms. Ishiyama slightly smiled.

"Yes, I missed my family much, and I knew I couldn't keep hurting you all." Takeo responded.

Ms. Ishiyama nodded her head. "I congratulate you Takeo, you've really changed before anyone's eyes."

"I want to apologize to you too, for everything I've done to you, leaving you at home at night while I did what I've done, and just a banded everything I truly cared about, and then before I knew it, everything I loved, and I still do love, disappeared before my eyes."

Ms. Ishiyama smiled slightly. "We'll talk later okay."

He nodded his head and turned his attention to his son-in-law. "Ulrich."

Ulrich stepped forward to look at his father-in-law. "Yes, sir."

Takeo smiled. "I want to thank you so much, if it wasn't for that very last statement you told me before you walk out the door, I wouldn't be this man I am today. I want to thank you for giving me that bond between my children, and possibly love that I loved forever."

"Oh, you are very welcome Mr. Ishiyama, I just didn't like seeing you all like this and I knew that I had to do something to help."

"Well, your best was good enough son, and congratulations on the pregnancy with you and my daughter. I mean it, I am truly proud to have you in our family."

"Thank you sir." Ulrich smiled, as he took the hand Mr. Ishiyama was hold out. Takeo then turned around to his children and pulled them into an embrace, he kissed both of their foreheads.

"Alright everyone, let's go bless the food, and eat. I'm starving." Yumi said, as she headed back into the dining room, gaining some chuckles from people.

After the food was blessed, everyone then lined up to get their plates full of food, and enjoy the Thanksgiving that just topped all Thanksgivings.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but this chapter was sort of a Thanksgiving special for everyone, and for me not updating in a long time! So, I hoped you enjoyed it! I loved writing it, I loved making Yumi's father make peace with his family again, I got kind of bored of the fighting now between them, so I fixed it. But anyway**

**Review**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Love**

**StarzNChocolate**

**P.S Each of the girls is going to log something in their diaries, because I try to put some funny things in there about how this is going for them.**

**P.S.S Writing the Thanksgiving song, I had "Sunday Morning" on repeat, and it gave me some many ideas, because it's just a peaceful, friendly song!**

**Poll**

**In this chapter, who diary did you find the funniest, the sweetest, and the nicest**

**For Funniest**

**Aelita**

**Trinity**

**Yumi**

**For Sweetest**

**Aelita **

**Trinity**

**Yumi**

**For Nicest**

**Aelita**

**Trinity**

**Yumi**

**One person per section please!**

**Again Happy Thanksgiving**


	14. A Christmas Special Part One

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**Part One**

**Month Two: December 23, 2016**

**(A/N Remember each chapter goes by months now, so the next one will be January)**

**Normal POV**

It is now a crisp cold December, with a fluffy fresh white blanket of snow laying streets of Paris, each and every building was decorated nicely with Christmas lights, many trees were decorated with lights and ornaments, and many homes were decorated gaining the attention of many families, Christmas songs sung throughout each and every store and house, people going to people's homes singing Christmas carols, and just plain people giving the best gratitude to the less fortunate people, most of the going to charities. Lastly, there were many joyful people out, mostly because they were now off work for the rest of the week, but still, you have your occasional thefts and crimes, but most of them were no surprises.

As December came upon the group, Tristan proposed to his girlfriend last month, who is now his fiancé, Selena. Selena's birth parents also moved into France, to be close to their daughter, which she was overjoyed about, and that she was glad to welcome them with a home she built with her own hands, in the neighborhood she builds, and Tristan and Trinity's parents were in town for the holidays as well to spend time with their children.

For Jeremy and Aelita, both of their parents are bunking in their home for the holidays, to of course, spend time with their children, and be there for Aelita's first Christmas with another human being growing inside of stomach. The couple had no problem with the decision both their parents made, because actually, they could actually use some of the company.

Trinity was extremely happy to enter her second trimester of her pregnancy, well because, it was the time for her to relax, and just be herself for the rest of the second trimester and watch her stomach grow each and every week. As for Odd, from the past few weeks, he started becoming more and more tense about the pregnancy, and nobody even know why, because in the first trimester Odd was rather calm, but now he a little stressed, maybe because of the fact it finally hit him, he's going to be a father!

Ulrich and Yumi well couldn't be any better. Yumi felt really good, her being in her sixteenth week of the pregnancy, there was definitely no turning back now, because there was no hiding her soccer belly now! The Ishiyama family, will be staying over Ulrich and Yumi's house for the holidays, so Aiden, will be there also, who by the whole entire the family, has been nominated for the loudest cry in the history of babies born in the Ishiyama family. As for Takeo he has been brought back into the family with open arms by everyone in the family, while he still attends rehab, he makes every effort to spend time with his children due to the missed time in that past year, sue to his drinking and late outings. As of now, Takeo and Ms. Ishiyama are still working on their relationship; they are taking things piece by piece to rebuild their relationship, but it seems to be coming along just fine.

**With Trinity and Odd**

**Trinity's POV**

Since my parents were in town for the holidays, and were staying at my house, I had to make sure they were good to go so I could spend at least five minutes to myself without hearing my name called every few seconds, you'd think they would give a pregnant woman a break, and just call on her husband to do all the work. But, luckily Odd took over and bowed down to every word my parents said, and what they wanted. As I, went into the bedroom, sat on my bed, and pulled out my pregnancy diary so I could update it since this was a new week.

_Dear Diary That I Won't Ever Write In After This,_

_Ah! The fresh white blanket of snow lies of the ground, making it December, a time for cheers and joy and presents. The time you will be asking for Santa to bring you at least sixteen gifts to leave under the tree, as you just welcome him with warm cookies and milk, while you sleeping peacefully, just waiting for him to arrive, or maybe, you won't be sleeping at all, but you're pretending to be sleep, just so he can stop by. Baby boy or girl, I am now fourteen weeks pregnant with you, and every time I go to the doctor and see your picture of that monitor, you are the most beautiful thing in the world you are starting to inhale and exhale movements, your neck is growing, and your chin doesn't rest on your chest and you are moving your hands so much, I swore you punched me once or twice. But, your face is looking more and more like mine, I lied, even in that picture you look like your father, but who knows we'll see when you are brought out of my belly. But I am extremely proud because no more bathroom emergency trips (well not as much, but your still making me pee pee so much), and it's the time I can sleep for eight hours of sleep, even though I only get at least six hours anyway, because us humans never get the eight hours we need to sleep! But, your dad, has been acting weird, he's like stressed, but possibly because my stomach touch him more than the rest of my body when we hug. So, he's just realizing that I'm pregnant (not really) but anyway, my hand hurts from writing, I should have done a video diary like one of my best friends, but bye baby! Talk to you next week._

After I closed my diary, I went back downstairs to see that my father was giving my mother a foot massage, and Tristan was watching football along with Odd. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a jug of orange juice, and sat beside the football fanatic men.

"So, Trin, are you excited about having your baby?" My father asked.

I looked over at him and smiled. "In a way I am, but you know, I'm also very scared."

"Did you find out whether it's a boy or girl?" My mom asked.

I nodded my head. "No, not yet, I can't find out until I'm at least sixteen weeks, but I was able to hear the heartbeat, it was one of the most amazing sounds I've ever heard too."

"Oh, I'm sure, have you tried listening to it with a Doppler yet?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, having no idea what a Doppler is.

"It's hard to explain dear, I'll have to get you one." My mother responded. "But, it allows you to hear you baby's heartbeat without going to the doctor."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Then I should get one then, because it would be nice to hear those peaceful thumping heartbeats."

"Be aware, sometimes they don't work." My mother added.

"What do you mean? I asked, getting a little concerned.

"Dear, don't freak out about this, sometimes it doesn't work for everyone." My mother added.

"Oh okay." I nodded my head. "Well, enough pregnancy talk, dad can we make a gingerbread house, you know just like old times." I asked my father who has been strangely quiet.

"Sure thing sweetie." My father said getting up from the couch, quickly getting away from my mother's feet.

I smiled, as he came to my aid to help me off the couch, and we walked into the kitchen. It was silent for a few moments, before I decided to come up with a subject to talk about with my father.

"So, how are you dad?" I asked, pulling out the ingredients to make a gingerbread house.

"I'm just fine sweetie, just enjoying the holidays." My father admitted.

I nodded my head. "That's good, I was just asking, because you've been quite for a while, since you got here really."

My father sighed. "It's nothing, really."

I looked at my father suspiciously. "Dad, I am not dumb, I know when something is wrong when I see it. Can you just tell me, please?" I put on a face, that neither Odd, nor my dad can resist.

My father sighed and glanced at me. "Can you call your brother in here, so we can talk somewhere in private?"

I nodded my head slowly, and I turned to my brother who was jumping up and down because his college was in the process of beating the college Odd and I, and the rest of our friends attended.

I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "What's up sis?"

"Dad wants to talk to his about something, in private." I told him.

"Okay." He said confusingly, and followed me, and my father to the Study on the other side of the house. I closed the door behind us, as Tristan and I sat down in the chairs, and my father sat in front of us.

"You know, I love you two very much. And I know this who bringing back the family process what a struggle in the past year, but I'm glad everything worked out." My father began. "I'm glad you two met, and just went on getting along, you two, as well as your mother are the three most very important people to me, and I love you all very much."

As my father finished up the beginning of what he was about to say, my mother soon joined us in the study. He gave her this look, signaling her that he was about to tell us whatever he had to tell us. My mother put on a sad face, as she walked in more, and sat beside my father.

He took a deep breath and looked at Tristan and me. "I've been developed with Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease."

"What?" Tristan and I exclaimed.

"But I thought that was a very rare disease?" Tristan cried.

"It is son, but apparently it found me." My father sighed.

"There has to be a cure right, I mean, there's just has to be." I cried as well, as many tears rolled down my face.

My father looked at me and sadly nodded his head. "No, there isn't."

I cried some more as I buried my head in my brother's shoulder as he pulled me into a hug. "When did know that you had it?" Tristan asked.

"I just found out earlier this week, I didn't know how to tell you two." My father admitted, as my mother burst into tears.

"How…how long do you have until…" I stuttered.

"I could be gone tomorrow, in the next few hours, at the end of this week, I don't know." My father wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

"This can't be possible, this just can't be." I cried more.

Soon then we was all embracing one another, me, Tristan, my mom, and dad, just cuddled in each other's arms.

"If I die tonight…." My father stated.

"No…no…don't say that…you're not going to die!" I buried myself in my father's arms. "I won't let you die, can…can we just go to the hospital and see what they can do…please?"

My father sighed. "I wish, Trin, but there's nothing they can do."

"Yes…yes they can…aren't we supposed to be at the hospital anyway if…you have this disease, they can help you….they have all sorts of cures…now right?" I looked up at my dad.

Hoping to get the right answer, I didn't. There was nothing that damn hospital could do, nothing at all, and it extremely pisses me off about it, no one deserves to die, nobody, especially my father, he didn't do anything to deserve this.

"If I die tonight…Tristan I want you to know that you will be a great husband to you fiancé Selena, I can tell that you love her very much, and I know you will take great care of her. Son, I just want to apologize to you for not letting you grow up with us, or your sister. But, I'm glad you two finally got a chance to meet up."

Tristan also buried his head on the other side of our dad's shoulder and many tears rolled down his face.

"And Trinity, you are such a beautiful young woman, you have a great life so far, married the nicest young man, and now getting ready to start a family. I can tell you that are going to be a great mother, and that you will do all you best to take care of you family once it starts."

I sighed sadly, as more tears ran down my face. I just couldn't believe that this was happening. Why, just there isn't anything else to say but, why? I can't believe that I am about to lose my father. Life, just isn't far sometimes, and it sucks.

**With Yumi and Ulrich**

**Yumi's POV**

Ugh, talk about a full house. So, for this Christmas weekend, as for the New Years, the people that were stay at Ulrich's and my home are: my mother, father, my brother, Milly, Aiden, Ulrich's father, and mother, were all here. Like, I know we live in a sort of big house, but it's just wasn't enough room, but we made it work. Ulrich's parents are staying in one of the guest bedrooms, as my parents stayed in the guest bedroom across from them, as Hiroki, Milly, and Aiden stayed in the basement, in the bedroom down there, due to the crying screaming Aiden, I love my nephew to death, but that boy can scream.

Right now, everyone was mainly sitting around the table for lunch that my mother and Ulrich's mother fixed which was so delicious, that I couldn't help but get three plates of food. After I finished up my lunch, I went upstairs, so that I could update my pregnancy video diary, and take a shower, because I smell like sweat.

After I turned on the camera, I turned it on to face me. "So, it's only two days until Christmas Day, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve, just a day to pick up the last few things like food, presents for family, and just a time where people get together to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year. But anyway, I am sixteen weeks pregnant, talking about how time doesn't wait, or is it just that you don't like it in my stomach, which I wish we could switch places, because your grandmother and pluck people's nerves sometimes, but I love her too, so yeah. Anyway, like I said I am sixteen weeks pregnant, and I've began to feel you moving around in my stomach, but you disappointed your father because every time I call him to feel you moving, you stop moving. The doctor told me that your legs are longer than your arms, and that you're moving them frequently, you also scratched me a few times, you lady or man that hurts, well not really, but yeah. So, I've been having a couple of nosebleeds as well, because my blood volume increased, but nothing to worry about, because I have a healthy heart, but there has been achiness and pain in my abdomen, so due to that I had to go through Amniocentesis, to help decrease my chances of miscarriage or other complications. So, yeah, some other things that has been happening, your father has been stressing out so much about getting bills paid, and insurance, wills, and yada yada that goes with it, and I hate seeing him like that, but in other words, I am going to update you next week, bye."

I turned off the camera, and then put it down on my nightstand, and headed towards the shower, turning it to warm water. I got undressed, and then hoped in, just letting the water relax my skin and soak my hair, as I started to shampoo it, then wash my body, then soak under the water some more, and at last coming out of the shower, once the heat was so just nerve wreaking. I wrapped the towel around me as walked out of the master bathroom, to the bedroom.

I then changed into some jeans, and long sleeve green shirt, and over top of that I put on a green hoodie, for my feet, I put on some fuzzy socks, just because the floor downstairs was cold. After I was changed I walked back downstairs, I saw that my family was playing LCR, it's basically a dice game that involves money, a game which I can never win in. But one person I didn't notice was my husband.

"Where's Ulrich?" I asked walking over to the table which my family were playing.

"I think he went into the study." John, my father in-law responded.

I nodded my head and went into the office, he was right, there was Ulrich working on some papers at the desk. I closed the door behind me and pulled up a chair beside him. "What are you working on?"

"Just some insurance papers and wills, just trying to find the right one or the best one as a matter of fact." Ulrich responded, not looking up from the papers.

I sighed. "You've been working on that for like weeks now, since last month after Thanksgiving to be exact. I told you we are covered, we have nothing to worry about."

"But what if something goes wrong and we are screwed?" Ulrich looked at me.

"We won't be because we are covered." I reminded him.

He sighed and looked back at his papers. "It helps just to be double prepared just in case something does go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong." I kept my eyes on him.

"How do you know that Yumi?" He looked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it again. "I don't know, but don't you ever just relax a bit? You're making everything harder than it seems. But can we discuss like, names for the baby, we both decided to hold off on knowing what the gender could be, so like we get on the topic about names possibly? I think that that's more important right now, because I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you is that we are covered. And don't say it doesn't help to have a back-up plan or something in that nature."

"I just want what's best for our child." Ulrich spoke.

"Well, you are don't you get that? All this week, technically this month all you've been stressing about is finances, and responsibilities, you just need a break, go play soccer, go get drunk, something. You are really being a downer lately, all you do at night is stay up late, just stressing and stressing, so why don't you put the pen down and spend time with our family who are here right now." I begged.

Ulrich sighed again, and nodded his head.

I rolled my eyes, and took the pen and papers from him. "Are we going to discuss the manes for our baby, if you want what's best for our child, then let's try and give him or her a name so we don't have to be those parents calling the baby an _it_"

Ulrich then sat back in his chair, and looked over at me. "Fine, yeah sure."

I smiled pulled out a journal, and showed him the names that I've came up with. "So, for a boy I thinking like Lukas, it's a German name too, but it's also an American name, except with the K in it, I also like Jason, and some other's here, and for girl names, I really love the name Kammi, or Serena, and the other's too." I looked over at Ulrich, and saw that he wasn't paying the slightest attention.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I threw the pen and papers back onto the desk. "Just do your stupid finances and the other crap that you are doing. Just leave me out it right now."

"Yumi wait." Ulrich spoke as I walked out of the study, ignoring him.

"Yumi, what is the matter?" My father asked.

"Nothing. I'm going out." I said as I put on my winter coat, and boots. I took the car keys off of the rack, and headed outside, to go anywhere away, just to have some time to myself. After, I started up the car, I pulled out the driveway, I looked and my rear view mirror and saw that Ulrich tried to chase after me, but I ignored him once more.

**Ulrich's POV**

This completely sucks, why do I have the tendency to overreact things all the time, I knew that we were covered, but it's just, I just wanted what was the best for everyone, which turned out to be the stupidest decision I did, because I just ended up disappointing. I sighed and went back into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"What happen?" My father came up to me.

I nodded my head. "Yumi and I got into an argument."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly and sadly. "Yeah, sure."

My father then went inside of the study, as I followed behind him. As we entered, he shut the door behind me as I sat in the chair Yumi put beside the desk, as my father sat in the chair I sat in earlier.

"So tell me, how did this fight start?" My father asked.

I sighed. "I was too busy worry about finances, and insurances for the baby, and I got way too caught up in it, and just really tuned Yumi out. She kept saying that we were already covered, but I didn't listen to her, not one bit, I just went on, making sure we had double the stuff so we could have what is best for the baby. And I knew that we were covered by like I said, I wanted to have a back-up plan just in case something didn't go well. And Yumi, wanted to discuss baby names, but I didn't give her the time."

"Wow, son. You sounded just like me when your mother and I were in the same situation. Trust me, I did the same exact thing that you did, tuned your mother out, I was stressing just like you are. But, you can't let it stress you out, this whole thing is easier, just until the baby is here is when it gets real, and hard. Right now all you have to do right now, is be patient for nine months, and of course work on the money, and nursery, and preparing. But all that comes along, you will be okay Ulrich, as will Yumi. She just needs some time, but just don't discuss anything money wise when she gets back, cuddle with her, talk to her, you said you haven't got the chance to feel the baby move yet, this could be your chance, and it's a special moment between the three of you, and when that happens, your heart will be stolen forever. So, enjoy the rest of the time that is left, before you have sleepless nights." My father spoke.

I nodded my head and took in everything that he said. "Thanks dad, you always know what to say."

"You are welcome son, and you might want to bake Yumi some cookies are something, it'll be nice to have something ready after a fight."

I nodded once more and followed my dad out of the study with the baby names book Yumi made. An hour passed before Yumi was back, but I heard her pull back up into the driveway, I quickly went upstairs and placed the cookies on the bed. As just waited until Yumi would come up, a few minutes passed as she did, when she saw me, she started to walk back out the room.

"Yumi wait, please." I begged.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. "What?"

I went behind her and shut the door, then looked back at her. "Look, Yumi I want to apologize for my actions earlier, I know I was being a stupid idiot, and you deserve to just slap me across the face right now. But, I really want to apologize, I know were covered, I was just being over-protective of everything, and I didn't realize it until you walked out of that door."

Yumi looked down for a second then looked back up at me.

I then went over to the bed and handed her one of the cookies I made, and handed it to her. "I made it by scratch, I hope you like it."

I saw a slight smile come across her face as she took the cookie out of my hand and started to eat it. "Oh, and for a boy, I really like the name Lukas, and Kammi, is a beautiful name for a girl."

Yumi looked at me in shock. "You, actually looked at it?"

I nodded my head. "We don't want to be those parents called their child an _it_ right?"

Yumi smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah."

I returned the smile. "I'm really sorry Yumes."

Yumi came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, embracing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." I kissed my wife's forehead.

She smiled and looked up at me, she then leaned in placing her lips on mine, I smiled under the kiss, and deepened it. I felt Yumi put her hands on mine, as she placed my hands on her stomach, and then finally, I felt the baby move. I broke away from the kiss, and looked down. "Wow, that's amazing."

Yumi smiled. "I know, I think the baby likes it when we are together, he or she moves so much."

I smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on Yumi's stomach. "I love you."

I then went back up, and placed a small kiss on Yumi's lips. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Yumi smiled.

I was truly happy now, Yumi was back after an hour, and I finally got to feel our baby move after so long of dreaming of what this moment would be like, and it was the best feeling ever.

**With Aelita and Jeremy**

**Aelita's POV**

So, today was sort of a busy day for Jeremy and me, right now we are getting ready to go out to lunch with our parents. But before we leave, I had to update my diary for my pregnancy.

**Dear ENet Diary**

**It's the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas time is almost here. Ah, the most beautiful month as well, I love the smell of fresh blankets of snow. So, I am thirteen weeks pregnant now, and how can still barely see that I am, unlike my best friend who is sixteen weeks. But, for you little one, your vocal cords are beginning to form, and your face is looking more and more human like, your eyes are moving closer together instead of both side of your face, as well as your ears. Also, we also have a guess on what gender you are, and they said that you would be a boy, but we can't be one-hundred percent sure, it's most actually of a guess, or something like that. But I just entered my second trimester, and things should be easier right, wrong. I still heard you have to go through the same symptoms, just not as much as the first or how the third trimester is going to be. Also, my job just let me be on paternal leave, which I am so excited to be, I hate working sometimes, but I love my job. As for your father, he starting to calm down on his stress load some more, because one the doctor told him to calm down, so not much to say right now, but ill update next week.**

After I saved my diary page, I turned off the computer, and put my winter clothes on, going downstairs to join the eager waiting family.

"How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Just a few minutes." Jeremy responded.

"So, you all were being impatient with me, how rude." I crossed my arms.

"No, we weren't honey." My father said.

I nodded my head. "Better not be, because we are on my time." I laughed.

The other's laughed, as I went down the stairs and out the door.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Jeremy's mother asked.

"Um, I was thinking La Italians." Jeremy's father answered.

"Is that place good?" I asked.

"Last time I been there they were excellent." He answered.

I nodded my head.

"So, how is your pregnancy coming along dear?" My mother asked.

"It's great, I just entered my second trimester." I responded.

"I'm sure you are happy about that." Jeremy spoke.

"Yes, I am, morning sickness just decreased." I exclaimed

"This is amazing, aren't you friends pregnant as well?" Jeremy's father asked.

"Yep, they are."

"So, would it be weird if you all give birth at the same time?" Jeremy's father spoke.

"That's wouldn't be possible, well, maybe for one of my friends, we are only a week apart, but my other friend has three weeks on us." I responded.

"Oh, and do you know what gender they are?" My mother asked.

"Nope, I think I was the only one who wanted to know what the gender would be." I responded.

After countless questions in the past fifteen minutes, we finally arrived at the restaurant. I then stopped in my place, when I saw someone I never ever wanted to see in this lifetime, someone who ruined my life in high school, someone who made me break up with Jeremy, they guy I wish I never rode with on that roller-coaster when I was younger. Kyle.

**Dun Dun Dun, and I leave you with suspense! So, I am updating a lot because, I won't be able to update for a little while when I go back to school from the Thanksgiving holiday, sadly. But, I gave you three chapters, and hopefully throughout the week I can work on part two to this chapter, that will be when the gang is together for Christmas, and other things like that.**

**But anyway, nothing else to say. Review please!**

**Poll: Who has the coolest pregnancy diary?**

**Aelita**

**Trinity**

**Yumi**


	15. A Christmas Special Part Two

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, weddings, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being younger any day!**

**The OC's- Thank you for sending them in, the good news is I plan on using all of them! Especially those of you who sent in more than three**

**Code Lyoko Evolution 2012! Wow, I can't wait to see what they come up with next, but there are rumors that they will use real people, I hope not! Code Lyoko should forever more be a cartoon!**

**The chapter will have a lot of cuss words in it, so sorry for the language but this chapter will have plenty of mishaps and drama, that will have you at the end of your chair!**

**Also, for those of you who do not know, I brought Franz and Aelita's mom back in The Last Year, because I really didn't want Aelita to feel left out. **

…

_Last Chapter on The Real Beginning of Life_

_"Oh, and do you know what gender they are?" My mother asked._

_"Nope, I think I was the only one who wanted to know what the gender would be." I responded._

_After countless questions in the past fifteen minutes, we finally arrived at the restaurant. I then stopped in my place, when I saw someone I never ever wanted to see in this lifetime, someone who ruined my life in high school, someone who made me break up with Jeremy, they guy I wish I never rode with on that roller-coaster when I was younger. Kyle._

…

**Part Two**

**Month Two: December 23, 2016**

**Aelita's POV**

Is this some kind of joke, why is Kyle here right now. I looked at his state of dress, he it seems as if he works here, I just hope that he wouldn't be our waiter, or maybe, I could just ask if we could leave, yeah, I'm just going to ask can we leave.

"Hey, I was wondering, I'm not really in the mood for Italian food, can we get like some cookout food or something?" I asked.

Jeremy looked at me worriedly. "Why, what is the matter?"

"I just don't want Italian food; it's something I do not wish to see at this very moment." I glanced over at Kyle, who was serving his customers.

"I thought you was excited about getting pasta dear?" My mother looked at me.

I nodded my head. "I sort of lost my appetite for it, can we just please go?"

"Heavens dear, they are giving out free dessert tonight, we cannot pass up a deal like that." My father said to me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, we'll eat here."

"Aelita, are you sure you are okay?" Jeremy still had eyes full of concern.

"Kyle is here." I told him quietly.

"What? Where?" He looked around.

"He went back into the kitchen now, but he works here." I told him.

"Um, well let's just hope we don't get him as a waiter then." Jeremy said. "If we do, then just don't make eye contact."

"How is that possible Jeremy?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Let's just hope we don't get him, okay?"

I nodded my head and sighed. We were soon sat down in the booth that sat all of comfortably. The lady who sat us gave us our menu's and told us that someone will serve us in a few seconds.

I looked at the menu for a few seconds, debating on what I would want to eat, and drink. I then heard a male voice come to the table saying his voice, and placing straws on the table. "_Shit." _ I thought to myself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kyle, I will be your waiter for this evening, can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes, can I have some hot chocolate please?" My father in-law spoke.

"And I'll have the same." My mother in-law said.

"Can I have some iced tea, sweet?" My father said.

"And I'll have the same, but unsweet please." My mother said.

Jeremy glanced at Kyle then looked at his menu. "I'll take a red wine."

I sighed, and hid my face behind the menu. "I'll just take some water."

"Okay coming right up." Kyle spoke, and went away from the table.

"Aelita, why were you hiding behind a menu?" My mother asked.

"I just couldn't see something on the menu; it was written in small font." I responded, hoping to get away with my answer.

"Oh, okay then." My mother said to me, then turned around to start a conversation with Jeremy's mother.

"Here are your drinks." Kyle came back and placed the drinks on the table. "And what would you like for tonight. Oh wow, Aelita?"

I jumped in my seat, and looked up at him, and then looked away in embarrassment.

"Wow, how long has it been since we last saw each other, like four years or something?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…something like that." I responded.

"Wow, small world. Oh and Jeremy nice seeing you." Kyle looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy glared at Kyle. "Yeah, it is indeed a very small world."

"Are you married now?" He asked, noticing the ring on my finger.

"Yes, we are also expecting a baby as well." I looked at Kyle, noticing his facial expression from happy, so a jealous mood.

"Congratulations, I always knew you two deserved each other." He gritted his teeth.

"Really, I never thought that you'd say that." I rolled my eyes. "With everything that happened in high school." I said, letting my emotions and my past do the talking.

"You went to high school with this young man?" My father asked.

"Went to high school with him, he made high school the worst years of my life!" I slightly yelled gaining attention from the people in the restaurant.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kyle looked around.

"What do you mean you have no idea what I am talking about, you know exactly what I am talking about, remember you made me break up with Jeremy, by blackmailing me. It's kind of hard to forget something like that, and you know you did it." I raised my voice.

"Well, that sounds mighty awful." Kyle was taken back.

"You are such an asshole, you know that, you are only playing this game because my parents are here, but you know that if it was just Jeremy and I, you would have tried to ruined our lives again!" I yelled.

Kyle looked around and saw that almost all the eyes were on them. "Look, I am sorry if I made your life madness in high school…"

"What do you mean _if _you know you made my life and Jeremy's life a living hell!" I got out the booth and stood to my feet.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here." The owner of the restaurant approached Kyle and I.

"Yes, your waiter is the worst waiter here." I looked at the owner.

"Mind telling me what he did ma'am." He spoke.

I decided to do something I never thought I would do before, lie on Kyle. I always been that sweet one growing up telling my friends sometimes what's right from wrong, needless to say I was the one with conscious, or the nice one between Yumi and Trinity. But not tonight, I just had a burning rage in my body, or maybe it was just my emotions due to my pregnancy, the things that happened in the past, and just everything.

"Yes, your waiter came to my table late, we've been sitting here for almost thirty minutes waiting for our drinks. Those people over there, received their food way before us, and we have been here before them, then he comes to the table yelling at me running his past life in high school. It's awful." I looked at Kyle who looked in complete shock, I then looked over at my family, who had very disappointed looks on their faces, and you know good well who they were looking at, me, even Jeremy was disappointed.

"Okay, thank you ma'am. I am sorry for what has happened. Kyle, with me." The owner spoke sternly to Kyle, who had a sort of sad look in his eyes.

I then sat back down in the booth and looked at my family. "What is wrong with you Aelita?" My mother spoke to me.

"What he ruined my life in high school, so I had no choice but to get even." I told her.

"But that doesn't give you a right to do the same back." My father spoke sternly to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

"You need to go back there and apologize." My mother spoke to me.

"No way, I'll give him an apology, when he gives me one." I said and ignored everything else my parents had to say to me.

My owner then came back to the table, giving us his apologies, and doing something I've never thought a restaurant would do, giving us free food for the actions that were taken place. I told my parents that at least something good came out of it, but they simply ignored me, giving me the cold shoulder.

I sighed to myself; maybe what I've done was not right. After dinner was over we then began to leave to go back home. I then found Kyle going to the bus stop, I looked at him, he looked sad. I then sighed, and walked over to where he was standing.

"You came to yell at me some more, or get me fired from this bus stop?" He glared at me.

"Look, I apologize for what I did in there. I don't know what came over me. I was just angry for what happened in high school, for everything you did."

"But that was in the past, why are you still hanging on to it?" Kyle looked at me.

"Because if I did the same things you did to me in high school, I'm pretty sure you'd remember that too. That's why I remember it, and you would want to release all that anger too!" I looked straight at Kyle. "All I ever wanted was an apology Kyle, a real apology for the things you've done to me."

"You know what you've just done to me? Huh? I lost my job, now I have to struggle in the world. I still live with my parents, I never went to college, and I never had a girlfriend ever, at least you seem like you got a good job, life, home, and you are starting a family, you are eating at restaurants like this, so you have money! I have none, I'm on the verge of getting kicked out of my parents' home, because my rent is late, they are disappointed in my actions I did in high school, all I was worried about was you! Trying to get you to like me when you loved your husband, and I can't change that, I'm over it now, I'm over you. I was just hello back there. But you obviously don't give people second chances, people changed, I changed, and you can't clearly accept that. If you want you apology here it is. I am very truly sorry for making things hard for you in high school, I can imagine the things you went though and I didn't realize it until after graduation, I wanted to apologize very badly. I was wrong, and it's something no one should ever forgive, I know if you did the same thing to me, I would want to let go of all that anger as well, so I am sorry, I apologize." Kyle expressed.

I slightly nodded my head. "Thank you for that. Now can you come with me, so I can help you get your job back, please?"

"You're really going to do that?" He spoke.

"Yes, because I apologize to for my actions, like I said, I let my emotions get the better of me, and I am apologize for that." I said honestly.

Kyle nodded his head. "Thank you, this means a lot."

I nodded my head and headed back outside of the restaurant, to help Kyle get his job back. After many minutes of explaining my actions, and the total misunderstanding, I helped Kyle get his job back, of course I had to pay for the whole entire meal, but I earned it, and the meal was very expensive too. I then went back outside and saw that my family was waiting outside of the car. I then sighed, knowing I was going to get a long speech from them. I sat in the back seat and starred out the foggy window.

"Aelita what you did was very wrong of you." My father spoke up, as he started up the car. "But, we saw what you did for the young man, and we are proud you picked yourself up real quick."

I felt like I was young again, just by what he said, I feel like I'm a little girl. "Thank you."

**Christmas Eve**

**December 24, 2016**

**Normal POV**

**8:00 PM**

It was a crisp cold evening at evening at a local lodge located in Westover Hills; of course the lodge was overlooking Westover Hills, and Paris. The group was there to celebrate Christmas Eve, and open presents that were from each other, just because they wouldn't be able to see each other Christmas Day, due to all the family that were in town.

The group was all snuggled up in blankets, next to the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, except for the ladies who were drinking water.

"So, how is everyone's holiday going so far?" Ulrich asked.

"It's going alright." Selena answered. "I'm just so excited about getting married to the best man in my world soon."

Tristan smiled and placed a kiss on his fiancé's forehead.

"Mines is okay." Trinity sighed.

"Trin, are you okay?" Yumi asked her best friend.

Trinity nodded her head, she was debating on whether to tell her friends that her dad had a disease, she decided against it, since she didn't was to ruined Christmas Eve, and the happiness that was around. She knew that her father didn't want his disease, to get in the way of her happiness "Yeah I'm fine, just a little cold."

"You're still cold even when you are next to a fireplace and cuddle next to me?" Odd smiled.

"You have no body warmth." Trinity joked.

"So guys let's open gifts, I'm dying to know what you guys got me." Aelita said.

"Okay, who should we start with first?" Jeremy asked.

"Um, let's start go alphabetical order or by gift for the couples." Tristan said

"That's what we did." Yumi responded.

"Yeah we did also." Odd said handing over the gift to Jeremy and Aelita.

Aelita opened up the gift and saw that it was the digital photo frame. "Wow, this is awesome thank you guys."

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy smiled.

"No problem, and by the way I picked it out. Odd was going to give you a food basket." Trinity smiled.

"Still thinking about food, it never ends." Jeremy laughed.

"And here is a gift from Ulrich and I." Yumi handed the couple the box

Aelita unwrapped the gift and saw the it was new Nikon Camera. "Oh my gosh, this is so awesome, thanks you two."

"Wow, more picture taking." Jeremy joked. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." Ulrich responded.

"And the best gift is from Tristan and I." Selena joked.

Aelita took the wrapped gift from her friends, under the paper revealed a Kindle. "This is amazing, now I don't have to get paper cuts from turning pages from the book."

"And I'm the one who reads the most." Jeremy laughed.

"No not really, just wait until we have to pick up so many baby books." Aelita looked at her husband. "Then we'll see whose doing the reading."

"Okay, who wants their gifts next?" Odd asked.

"We'll take ours." Tristan said.

"Cool, so here is you gift." Trinity handed the couple a gift.

Selena ripped open the paper covering the mysterious box, when the box was empty from the wrapping paper, it showed a waterproof shower radio.

"Yes, now showers can be less boring, thanks guys." Selena smiled.

"Like they were boring before." Tristan joked.

"Wow, so what does he mean by that." Yumi smirked.

Selena blushed. "Nothing, I have you know, I still have my V-card."

"Aw, that's nice, just waiting for that special moment." Aelita smiled.

"Yes." Tristan nodded his head.

"This one is from us, I think you'll like it a lot." Yumi handed Selena a square framed gift.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be." Selena said, as she opened the gift, as she noticed what it was, he heart was touched. It was a photo of all the people she and Tristan helped in her community that she builds, and it was signed by everyone living there.

"Wow, this is nice guys, how'd you manage to do that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, it wasn't very easy, but we had to put this out ahead of time, and with you two being their it was even more challenging, but we had to take individual pictures of them, then combine them in a photo site, then we hung it in a store for everyone to sign it." Ulrich explained.

"Wow, this really means a lot, thank you." Selena smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Well, we probably can't top that, but here you go." Aelita handed the couple the gift.

Selena took the gift and opened the gift, it was a scrap book of her and Tristan, with many pictures of them kissing, helping out in the community, and just having fun with one another. "How long have you been spying on me." Selena laughed.

"Long enough." Aelita laughed as well.

"Oh, you have the picture when I proposed to her." Tristan looked at one of the pictures.

"I think everyone has that picture." Jeremy joked. "There were flashes going off everywhere."

Trinity chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, us or you next." Odd looked at his best friend.

"I don't know." Ulrich shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Ugh, men. Yumi you guys can go." Trinity said handing her friend a wrapped gift.

Yumi giggled and took the gift. She unwrapped it an and saw that the gift was in another box, as she opened that one, she saw that it was a blanket the had _Stern Family _on it. "Oh my god, this is awesome guys."

"How'd you manage that?" Ulrich said taking the blanket that was wrapped around him and Yumi, and replaced it with the one Trinity and Odd just gave to them.

"We can't tell you that. Just like it." Odd joked.

"Haha, whatever. Thank you though." Ulrich spoke.

"Yeah, thank you, and it's very warm."

"You're very welcome."

"Here's our gift to you." Jeremy handed the couple the gift.

Yumi took the gift and opened it. It was his and her perfumes. "Thank you guys, this is nice."

"No problem."

"Lastly, here is our gift." Selena handed Ulrich and Yumi the gift. Yumi opened the gift, it was an instant camera, that automatically prints out the pictures once it was taken, but this camera was digital.

"Wow, this is awesome, thank you." Ulrich looked at the camera.

"Yeah thank so much guys, all of this is nice." Yumi smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Okay guys, where are our presents, I see no more boxes." Odd looked around.

The rest of the friends smiled at each other, and pointed behind the couple who was looking for the their presents, as they looked behind their backs, they noticed that it was a feast of food.

"Food!" The couple exclaimed and ran, well Odd ran to the table, while Trinity wobbled her pregnant belly to the food.

The group laughed, and soon their food fanatic friends for a small Christmas dinner. After the dinner was over, the groups decided to stay a little longer at the lodge and just talk about how the pregnancies are going, life, and everything else that has been happening. When the time was over at the lodge, it was time for everyone to head back home, to keep their families company for a busy day tomorrow morning.

**Christmas Day**

**9:00 AM**

**Stern Household**

**Yumi's POV**

I slowly dragged out of the bed not wanting to get up from my slumber, but I had too. When I looked next to me I noticed that Ulrich wasn't there. I sighed tiredly, and went downstairs to see the activity that could be going on. The very first thing I noticed when I went downstairs what that my mother was holding Aiden in her arms, as my father was talking to Aiden beside my mother. Hiroki and Milly were playing a card game at the table, my in-laws were watching Christmas movies on the television, and Ulrich was fixing breakfast.

"Morning, and Merry Christmas everyone." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone replied.

"I see you are working very hard in here." I smiled and kissed my husband's cheek.

"Yeah, just thought I'd do the cooking for once." Ulrich smiled.

I looked around and saw that Ulrich had fixed, and my eyes widened. "Did you fix all this yourself?"

Ulrich turned around to see what I was talking about. "I sure did."

I looked back at the island that had the foods on it which consisted of: scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, and biscuits.

"How long have you been up?" I asked turning my attention back to my husband.

"Not very long I mean, do you see how many eyes are on this stove." Ulrich pointed. "Not to mention those two ovens over there as well."

I giggled. "Okay, I get it. But, do you need any help with anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just go relax." Ulrich smiled.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything." I said walking into the family room.

"What are you two watching?" I asked John, my father in-law.

"I honestly do not know, I don't remember the title." He answered.

"It's called the Greatest Time of Year." My mother is law answered.

"Oh, I heard this was a pretty good movie." I looked at the television screen.

"It is, but we are most likely at the ending, you want us to start it over?" John asked.

"No, no that's okay, you two enjoy it." I smiled, I then looked over to my parents who were still comforting Aiden. "Hey mom, can I hold him."

My mother smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

I then leaned over slightly to pick up my nephew, once he was fully in my arms, I noticed that he was very light, and they he looked exactly like Hiroki, he had the eyes, nose, hair, everything. And then I noticed he was very gentle, he moved his lips very often as he was sleeping, which was cute. I smiled to myself knowing soon enough, that this was going to be me very soon, but with my child. After a little bit, Aiden start crying very loud, which hurt my ears, because it screams so loud. Milly then came over and gently took him out of my arms.

"He's probably hungry." She said, sniffing where his diaper was to check to see if he used the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Milly said going down the stairs to the basement

I then went over to my brother and sat down next to him. "How is it going for you with Aiden."

"Sleepless, he won't sleep at night, but does during the day." Hiroki rubbed his eyes.

I smiled slightly. "I can imagine, you look like a zombie right now."

"Haha thanks." Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"How are you and Milly doing?" I asked.

Hiroki sighed. "We are okay, but we've been fighting a lot lately over the past month."

"It doesn't look like it when you are in front of us."

"Because we do not want you all to worry, because it's really not between you all." Hiroki spoke.

"But, if you want us to help you then, you have to tell us what's going on." I insisted.

Hiroki thought for a second, and then nodded his head. "You can't tell mom or dad."

"Fine, I won't."

"This whole thing is really taking a toll on me. I just I feel like I am not really prepared for this, and I, I just need an escape method." Hiroki explained.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You want to leave Milly in this alone, you just want to break it off with her?" I whispered, trying not to raise my voice at what I just heard.

"Not, don't put it that way. I still want to be Aiden's life, no matter what, but I just, want to go to college, like you did, and have a nice house like this, and not have to worry about a baby at nineteen. With Milly, I just don't feel that same spark with her like I used to have." Hiroki looked down.

"Wow." I sat back in my seat. "So, one you can't handle being around Aiden doing all the tough work, but you still want to be in his life. And then you don't want to be with Milly because you don't feel that same spark you two had."

"Exactly." Hiroki pointed.

"That doesn't make any sense to me, but you are going to do what you have to do, and what you want to do. But if you want my advice, try to make it work, don't leave Milly in this alone, she needs your help though this, Aiden is only a month old, and he is going to want to be around his dad when he grows older, he going to want to see his parents together." I explained. "So, I'm going to leave you right here, to your thoughts, and let you do what you want.

After my family and I ate the wonderful food Ulrich had fixed for us, we then moved on to the presents, which we decided to go with the Japanese way for opening presents, and open it in separate rooms.

I received a new apple computer from Ulrich's parents, a gift card to Babies R Us from Hiroki, Milly, and Aiden, a Blu-ray DVD player from my parents, and lastly, Ulrich gave me the most beautiful gift, it was a silver necklace, that had my name on it, along with a charm bracelet, and designer handbag. I smiled to myself, and told myself to give him a big fat thank you. Ulrich soon a few minutes after came into the room. I grinned and opened my arms to him so he could come to me. Ulrich returned the smile and closed the bedroom door behind him, he came upon the bed which I was sitting in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love the gifts you gave me." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Yumes, and I like this new watch, this is pretty cool." Ulrich looked at his wrist. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Yumes." Ulrich smiled. "Merry Christmas." He then leaned up and placed his lips upon mine.

**Della Robbia Household**

**Trinity's POV**

Breakfast was finally ready after an hour of waiting, thanks to my silly mother accidently burning the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. But during that time, Odd, his parents, Tristan, Selena, my dad, and I were playing LCR. After my father had won the first game he said that he was going to go upstairs to take a shower.

"Trinity, can you go get your father, I think he said he was getting in the shower right." My mother spoke, putting the food on the table.

"Yeah sure thing." I smiled and went upstairs to see if my father was ready to go. As I passed the bedroom my parents were staying in I noticed that feet were hanging off the side of the bed. "Dad, breakfast is ready." I said walking into the room, noticing that he was sleeping.

I shook him a little bit. "Dad, breakfast is done."

Not getting a response, my smiled quickly disappeared from my face. "Dad." I shook him some more still not getting a response. Tears starting to come down my face, as I felt his pulse, nothing. "Oh no, no, no! Dad please, wake up!" I screamed. "Mom, call 911."

"What's wrong dear?" She yelled up the stairs.

"It's dad he isn't breathing, please hurry up." I said running back into where my dad was. "Dad, please don't do this, not today please. Dad." I said still shaking him. Tristan then ran upstairs, and had his face full of tears already, as he saw me still trying to shake my him. I felt him pull me away.

"Trin, he's gone." Tristan cried.

"No, don't say that, he isn't gone okay, he can't be gone." I yelled at him, then looked at my lifeless father's body.

"I'm sorry, I am in much pain as you are right now, but….he's gone." Tristan still held me.

"How would you know, there is no way he can be gone. This just can't be happening right now!" I broke away from Tristan's grip and went back over to my father. "Dad, please." I rested my head on his chest, seeing if I heard any sign of life coming from his heart. Nothing. Not even the slightest beat came from his heart.

The medic people from the ambulance arrived at my house and rushed my father in the gurney and out to the ambulance, everyone ran outside along the gurney outside, not caring what any of us was wearing. My mom, Tristan, and I, quickly hopped in my car and rushed alongside with the ambulance trying stay with my father as long as possible. He was then, rushed into the ER, where we had in wait in the waiting room.

"This isn't far." I screamed a kicked a chair. "Why do people have to die or stupid crap, why isn't there a cure, he wouldn't be in this situation he is in now."

After minutes passed, of which seemed like hours. The doctor came into the room, and said the worst words anyone can say.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't bring Paul Davis back."

**Oh my gosh, I so cried when Trinity's father died, it broke my heart, I hoped you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. So that's four chapters that I have updated, and the girls are getting so much closer with the pregnancies, and as the time moves on, I'm hoping it going to turn out funnier, just wait until what I have in store for you guys when they actually give birth!**

Anyway **Review**


	16. January

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, wedding, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being young any day!**

**Month Three**

**Sunday**

**January 15, 2017**

**9:45 AM**

**Normal POV**

It is crisp cold Sunday morning in Westover Hills, snowing was still falling on the ground, streets were closed due to the frozen ice lying upon the streets, children were having snowball fights outside, while the adults stayed inside drinking hot chocolate, just sitting by the fire that was being held in the fireplace. Everyone was enjoying the last few days, mostly because it has been snowing for the past few days and schools, and offices were closed due to the snow that was at least three feet of snow already.

As for the group, things were great, but things could be better as well. It has been a month since Trinity's father passed away, she was progressing with her emotions, but she still had her days missing him, she would sometimes cry herself to sleep at night, wishing that there was something, or just anything that could have been done so her father wouldn't be buried underground as of right now. But, half the time she was her normal self, and knew that he wasn't coming back and that he wouldn't want her to let his death affect her will to live each and every day.

As for Odd, he was doing his very best to keep his wife in a happy mood because one, he hated seeing her in a depressed mood, and he knows what could happen because of the disorder she has, which makes her do crazy things to herself, and the other reason is because it was not healthy for her to be sad when she is pregnant.

**Trinity's POV**

After my alarm went off, which I have no idea why it is still on due to the weather that has been happening, and I'd been out of work since what should seem like forever because of my paternity, but who am I to complain, I love being out of work for right now, because I am still getting paid, which is like the craziest thing I've ever heard, being paid for lying in bed, and sitting on my pregnant butt forty-weeks, plus a few more weeks off after the birth.

I soon got up from out the warm comfortable bed, and headed downstairs to something smelling really good. As I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, I saw that Odd was fixing some waffles and bacon

"Good morning." I said as I watched into the kitchen.

"Good morning babe, did you sleep well, you cried yourself to sleep the other night." Odd responded.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm okay. But you know, I haven't used to the bathroom lately." I grabbed a piece of bacon and start to munch on it.

"What you mean?" He asked.

"Like, I haven't been able to take a crap yet. Since like two days ago." I responded taking my second piece of bacon.

"Well, do you want to take something?"

I finished up my second piece of bacon, and grabbed my third one. "No, I can't take anything for it.

"Then, you want to go to the doctor?" Odd looked at me, as I grabbed another piece of bacon and dipped it in orange juice. "Now, that was gross."

"Actually it's pretty good." I responded. "But, how can we go to the doctor when all the roads and businesses are closed, huh?"

Odd shrugged, and watched me take yet another piece of bacon and drowned it in orange juice. "Can you save me a piece of bacon please, but I don't know why don't you call and ask Jeremy?"

"He's a child doctor smarty, and no this is like really good, you should try it." I said, still grabbing, drowning, and eating.

"I would, one if you save any, and two, I wouldn't want to put bacon in my orange juice." Odd looked over towards where the plate of bacon was, and saw that there wasn't anymore.

"Whoops, sorry." I smiled. "But, what are we going to do about this, I can't take a crap, should I like push or try or something."

"I don't know, I've never been constipated." Odd shrugged.

"Who said that I am constipated, doesn't that mean like, annoying?" I said, and started to eat some of the waffles, before Odd slide the plate away from me. 

"So, obviously this pregnancy makes you clueless as well?" Odd laughed. "No, constipated means that you cannot take a crap, Trin."

"Oh, I knew that. I was just making sure that you knew what that word meant." I blushed in embarrassment.

"But really, should we call someone, and ask what we should do?" Odd asked.

I thought for a second. "Let's just call our doctor for the pregnancy; she gave me her cell number just in case for emergencies. Her work cell number should be on the fridge, on the card."

Odd nodded his head and turned to the fridge, and grabbed the house phone that was sitting next to the fridge; he looked at the number and dialed at the same time. After he was finished, he handed the ringing phone to me. I then took the phone from his hands and put it up to my ear, it rung a few times before there was an answer.

"_Hello, Kathleen Barnes speaking?" _

"Hey, this is Trinity Davis, um, I just wanted to ask you about something?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Okay, what can I help you with?" _

"It's about the pregnancy symptom; I'm having some constipation going on. I haven't used the bathroom since late last week."

"_Hmm, okay. Constipation is a common problem during pregnancy. Half the women that come in the office have this problem, and this was bound to happen anyway, so I am glad you called today. Do you have a pen and paper near you?" _

"Uh, no not at the moment, but I'll go get one." I said looking around the kitchen for something to write with. Odd soon came out of the office with a pen and paper and handed it to me. I took it from him and placed it on the counter. "Okay, I have one now."

"_Great. These are the things you can do, so help get rid of this situation. Eat high-fiber foods such as whole grain cereals and breads, brown rice, beans, and fresh fruit and vegetables every day. Drink lots and lots of water, at least eight glasses a day. Exercise regularly, but since it's freezing outside, just walk around in the house, or if you have a treadmill, you can walk on that, or just do yoga from a DVD. Your bowels are most likely to be active after meals, so make time to use the bathroom after you eat. Listen to your body Trinity."_

"Okay, thank you. And is this going to be a serious problem?" I asked, looking over at Odd who started to fix some more bacon.

"_Not usually, but occasionally it can be a symptom of another problem. But if this gets worse do not hesitate to call me!"_

"Kay, thank you."

"_Anytime, call whenever you have questions."_

"Okay, bye." I said.

"_Bye." _I heard her hung up the phone, as I did the same.

"So, what did she say?" Odd turned around a looked at me.

I showed him the piece of paper of everything wrote down, from what my midwife just told me. Odd came over and read over the paper. "Wow, well we should have all of that, if we don't you just have to do yoga, because it's too dangerous to go out into the stores."

"I know." I said. "I'm going to go update my pregnancy diary."

"Okay, and do not come back downstairs until I finish this bacon for myself." Odd pointed the fixed piece of bacon to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

As I started to go up the stairs, I heard Odd start to gag on something. "This is nasty, how did you just stick this in the orange juice and eat it like it's nothing?"

I laughed and continued to go up the stairs. As I went to the small little desk in the corner of my bedroom, I sat down, and opened up the drawer where I keep my diary, and saw that there was a letter lying on top of it. I scrunched my eyebrows together, and pulled out the letter, and my diary. As I looked at the letter, I saw that it had my name on the back, and on the front, it was signed by my dad. I gasped, and slowly opened it.

I unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Trinity,_

_Research has shown that people live longer when they are surrounded by people they love. We are beings that thrive in community and it is not healthy to deny ourselves human contact. For people that live alone, even a pet has been shown to increase the life span for as much as five to seven years. Those of us that have blessed with family have been given a gift. They can join you in time of celebration and also in times of tragedy. Having a family to support you as you go through life is of monumental importance. _

_My dear trinity, by time you are reading this, my soul will most likely in a much better place. Actually I know that it would be exactly a month, and the new week that you are pregnant, because it seems as if this is the only time you would go in this drawer, I noticed as I was dropping this letter in your desk by the dates. Back to the point, as said above, you are surrounded by a family that loves you much, a husband that would jump in front of an eighteen-wheeler truck to save you if you were trapped. I wish you not to cry yourself to sleep every night, grieving over my non-existence upon this Earth anymore. Because someday, you are going to have to let go, because I had to let go, I was unfortunately developed with a disease that will most likely never be cured. But, do not blame this on the hospitals or anything in that nature, because they truly tried their best to save my life._

_Trinity, I wish you the very best in life, you are having a family very soon, and that is going to be the best thing that you will ever see in your life. Yes, you will go through fights with your son(s) or daughter(s), but in the end, you will all love each other, no matter how much the hate word is tossed around, just like you used to saw when you were ten, thinking you were sixteen, but in the next few hours, you were cuddled up in my arms asleep, and the last thing that you would tell me that you loved me, and that was wonderful._

_But in the end, I had to let go, and you have to let go. I had to go. I had to go for no longer I could stay here, there, or anywhere, I died a month ago, there was no delay as well. I am ever so sorry that I had to leave you, your brother, and your mother, but it was just destiny for me to leave, but I was just the one to find out that I had an expiration date. I was meant to die at the age I did, everyone dies sooner, or later. I know, it's not fair, but it happens, please don't cry. I'm with you in your heart forever, but my time clock is now empty, please let me go, live happy, be happy, be strong, live as you'll won't see tomorrow. I'll wait for you, your brother, and your mother, I promise, we'll meet in a much better place, just not now, I promise, I love you, never forget me, but now my love, I have left._

_Love_

_Daddy_

I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face, but just like he said, I had to be strong, and live as if I won't see tomorrow, because the worse is always unexpected. I went into the bathroom, and washed my tears drowned face. I looked in the mirror and saw that my dark blue ocean eyes were surrounded my redness due to all the crying, and my face was still red as well. I washed my face again, and took a deep breath. I knew I had to let go, but those words coming from him, I knew I just had to let go, but forever keep him in my heart, and that's where he'll always be.

I smiled slightly in the mirror at myself, I then went back into the bedroom, and put the letter back in its envelope. And secured it in my night stand drawer, I then went back over and sat at my desk, opened up my diary, pulled out a pen, and began to write.

**(A/N So many italics in for writing Trinity and Odd's section of the chapter, gosh! Haha)**

_Dear Diary That I Won't Ever Write In After This,_

_It's January, the coldest time of the year! If you were here right now, you would want to be outside with the rest of the children that are playing outside in the freezing snow, just throwing snowballs at people, or maybe just at your father. So, over the past few weeks, some things h_ave _happened, your grandfather passed away, which was a very sad event. I will explain this to you when you are old enough to know what death is, but I wish not to talk about unhappy things at the moment. Right now, I am eighteen weeks pregnant, and I've been feeling you twisting, rolling, kicking, and punching your way through the womb. Also, I found out that you've been yawning and hiccupping (which I felt at some points) and you developed your own unique set of toe and fingerprints. As for me, I've been having some back pains, because my uterus is about the size of a cantaloupe, and it is causing my body center of gravity to shift, pulling my lower back forwards, and pushing the abdomen out. So now, everyone can know that I am truly pregnant! I've also had a moment of being stopped up with the poopy, but I've been letting out farts like crazy, and it stinks, so that's kinda nasty, don't be like me. I have leg cramps as well, and god, I have stretch marks! So, it's time to invest in some cream after you are out of my tummy. But, I'll update a month from now, bye bye._

I then closed my diary and put it back in my desk drawer. I then sighed, happily and smiled to myself.

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

I woke up bright and early, earlier than I've ever woken up before. I woke up early to fix a birthday cake, for none other than the best husband in the world! My dear Ulrich Stern. Today I had to make sure this day would be one of the best for him, as of now I just finished mixing up the batter, everything else like that, and popped the cake in the oven. I then walked upstairs, and saw that Ulrich was still sleeping. I smiled and walked over to his side of the bed. As I got there, I sat on the edge, and shook him gently. He groaned and opened one eye.

"What time is it?" He asked, opening one of his eyes.

"Time to get up birthday man." I smiled.

Ulrich chuckled and looked over at the clock which read **9:15 AM **is big bold letters. "Ugh, why are you up so early?"

"Because it's a very special day for the one I love oh so much." I smiled and pulled Ulrich's arms up and that he was sitting up. "Happy Birthday."

Ulrich smiled sleepily. "Thank you Yumes."

"So, guess what?" I smiled.

"What?"

"I'm fixing you your favorite cake downstairs, I got up like at eight something just to fix it special for you."

Ulrich smiled and leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did it anyway. Now, I fixed you breakfast in bed too." I got up and handed Ulrich the tray that was sitting next to him, which had pancakes that had happy birthday written in syrup, along with bacon, eggs, and a biscuit.

"Hmm, I feel like a king." Ulrich grinned.

"You are on this day, but don't get used to it, okay." I ran my fingers through his hair, and then I got up and picked up my video diary from my nightstand. I then sat on the bed next to Ulrich. I turned on the camera and faced it towards me, and began recording.

"Halfway there! I am now currently twenty weeks pregnant, so that only means twenty weeks left. So, my midwife said that I could defiantly find out the gender, but your father and I decided against it, and want it to be a surprise. Also, today is the day, your father came out of her belly, which makes it his birthday." I turned the camera to Ulrich who had a mouthful of pancakes, he sheepishly waved at the camera. I then turned it back to me. "See how you father can be sometimes, but right now I have a belly the size of a melon. I was told that if you were a girl, your uterus is now fully formed and your ovaries are holding about seven million eggs, but don't ask what these are until you are my age. And if you are a boy, your testicles have begun their descent from the abdomen to your ultimate destination-the scrotum. And needless to say you are still tossing around and there, and using your legs so much, so I can tell that you are going to play some type of sport with your feet. Now since I am at the midpoint of the pregnancy, my nails are so much strong…."

"Yes, oh my god, your mom accidently scratched me at one point when she was having a nightmare, I still got the scare." Ulrich put his face into the camera, and showed his wrist into the camera.

I playfully pushed him away. "Anyway, my hair is so much thicker, like one day the brush got caught up and twisted in my hair and I had to cut some of it out, so now I had really bad spilt ends, but it worked out well, because I had to cut my hair which is now just a little bit past my shoulders now, but it used to be in the middle of back. Also, I've been having some facial hair too, talk about gross! I've been using tweezers every month so people won't look at me like I'm so weirdo, but my sickness has…." Before I knew it I had spit up on the floor next to me. "Um, that was gross be right back."

I handed the camera to Ulrich. And went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I came back and saw that Ulrich had just finished talking to the camera. I then took the camera back and continued "So, whenever you see this video, fast forward quickly, that was just nasty, and I need to clean up the floor before that stain, but to wrap this up um, my belly button became an outtie now, and it hurts like crazy, and it looks very weird! I've always had an innie belly button. But lastly, it's time to start going to some childbirth classes, because it's time to start going, but not today because we are trapped in the house because of the snowstorm that is now on its way. So, yeah, that's all I have to say, byeeeeee!"

"There is a snowstorm on the way?" Ulrich asked finishing up his breakfast.

"Yeah, they said it on the morning news; it might be here by the afternoon." I said getting off of the bed, and put my camera back on the nightstand. "So, I have an amazing gift for you and I think you are going to love it.

"Oh yeah, impress me." Ulrich smirked.

I turned around and opened the drawer in my nightstand, pulling out a white envelope, and then handing it to Ulrich.

"What could this be?" Ulrich asked, opening up the envelope. "Oh no way, three tickets to the super bowl game next month! These things are sold out, how'd you manage to get them?"

"Countless hours on the computer, but don't worry about how I got them though." I told him. "And I did have reservations and this restaurant too, but since this snowstorm is on the way, I had to cancel them. So, I'm just going to fix your favorite food."

"You don't have to do that Yumes."

"I know, but I want to, but like I said, don't get used to it." I laughed.

"Haha whatever." Ulrich smiled as his phone started to ring, he picked up his phone, answering it.

"_Happy Birthday Ulrich buddy_!" I heard Odd yelling from the phone.

"Thanks Odd." Ulrich chuckled.

"_No problem! You see any grey hair yet."_

"I'm only twenty-three." **(A/N Yumi is a couple of month's older than Ulrich! She was twenty three in the chapter called there's a bun in the oven.)**

"_So, some people get grey hair early." _

"Goodbye Odd, by the way I got tickets to the super bowl."

"_What? Who are you taking, you have to take your best friends right?" _

"I don't have too, but it's a thought, but anyway, I don't feel like being on the phone, talk to you later."

"_Okay, Trinity says happy birthday too."_

"Tell her I said thanks."

"_Kay, bye."_

Ulrich then hung up the phone, and looked over at me. I simply smiled at him. "I'm going to go check on your cake."

"Okay..." Ulrich said before his phone began to ring again. After I checked on the cake, which was looking pretty good, I looked outside of the window and saw that it was a small snowstorm happening, I rolled my eyes, figuring that the weather people would lie, and say that it would come later. Before I knew it, the house became dark, so there goes the power.

I sighed to myself, just great. I heard Ulrich start to come down the steps, and he asked if I was okay.

"Some birthday huh?" I turned to look at him, and saw that he was just staring out at the window.

"No, it's still going pretty well, because you're here. But, we just have to invest in a generator, but I'm also happy that we have hot water."

"Very true, but tough luck for your cake." I walked over to the oven, and took it out after I put over mitts on. "It didn't even pop up."

"Don't worry about it, its fine. But what do you want to do; I've never lived in the time where there wasn't any power." **(A/N My parents say that all that time, they say "when I was your age, we didn't have the stuff you all have." Well, when the power is out, there is crap to do, but sleep, sleep, sleep. But everything revolves around technology and electric now!)**

I shrugged. "I'm just worried about what we are going to do about food, because I don't know how long the power is going to be out…" Seconds later we heard a knock on the door.

Ulrich and I looked towards the front door. "Who could that be?" He asked.

Ulrich walked towards the door, as I was close behind him. He then looked up into the peep hole. "It's our friends." He opened up the door.

"Took you long enough to answer the door." Odd said coming into the house.

"How did you all get here? Aren't the roads closed?" I asked.

"We walked, you live like right around the corner, all we had to do was cross the bridge to the river and we are here." Trinity answered coming into the house.

"Plus the power is out, and there is nothing to do, so we decided to just come here." Aelita said coming inside of the house.

"And it's your birthday too, so you should spend it with your friends." Jeremy spoke.

**Normal POV**

As the group of friends arrived at Ulrich and Yumi's house, they all decided to just have small talk conversations amongst each other. There was many things said between each other them, they went from talking about life more, family, jobs, and everything else like that.

"So ladies, what is the worst or funniest pregnancy symptom or story you've had by far." Tristan asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Trinity looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Oh, nothing, we are just wondering, because I want to know too." Selena looked at her three pregnant friends.

"I'll tell you one of them." Jeremy started. "This lady right here just learned how to snore since she's been pregnant. She snores like you Odd, but worse."

"Gee, thanks." Odd rolled his eyes.

"I don't snore, what I look like snoring." Aelita looked at her husband.

"You look like Aelita, with your mouth open snoring." Jeremy responded.

Aelita shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. So my funniest, or most embarrassing symptoms by far was when I was dropping my parents off at their house from the holidays, and we were all in the car, my stomach felt really bad, then I felt like weird all of sudden, so then like seconds later there was like a huge, loud fart I let out, and I couldn't control it, because that fart lasted at least three seconds."

"Um, that's nasty." Yumi looked at her friend, and looked over at Odd whose face was red from laughing so hard.

"You think you got a better story, huh Yumi?" Aelita smirked and crossed her arms.

"Um, nothing has really happened to me." Yumi lied.

"Oh boo hoo, what a party pooper Yumi gal, you know something happened to you." Trinity joked.

"Okay, so just like Aelita's fart story, mines is kind of the same but, I belched, and it was during when Ulrich and I happened to be kissing, and I just belched, in his mouth."

"Yuck!" Selena laughed

"I know, I said the same thing." Ulrich spoke.

"Mines is pretty funny, I accidently pissed on Odd." Trinity said.

"What? And how did you manage to do that?" Aelita looked at her friend, who looked serious at what she had just said.

"I'm serious, I was sitting on his lap, and his started to tickle me, and you know that we have to piss like every minute. So, I told him to stop, and he didn't and he got pissed on." Trinity explained.

Everybody looked at Odd whose face was as red as a stop sign.

"You should have stopped, that's just gross." Jeremy looked at his friend.

"I don't even tickle her anymore, because I am paranoid." Odd pointed to his wife.

"Anyway guys, I think I am going to go lay my head down, my head hurts." Yumi said getting up off the couch.

"Are you okay Yumes?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

Yumi nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll be fine, it all goes along with the pregnancy."

"Tell me about it, I feel dizzy right now." Trinity pointed and lied down on the couch, placing her head on Odd's lap.

"I know, it's great starting a family and all, but these pains are killing me, my back hurts like crazy." Aelita responded resting her head on the couch.

"It's a good thing I don't have to go through this." Selena smiled.

"Yet…" Trinity added, making her brother and Selena blush like mad.

A few seconds later, Tristan gently bumped Selena, motioning her to tell everyone some.

Selena then sighed and called her attention back to her friends. "Guys wait, before you go to sleep."

"What, what's up?" Odd looked at Selena and Tristan.

Tristan looked down, then back up at his friends. "You all know that I'm in the military and everything, and that we have to move around a lot right?"

"Oh don't tell me you are getting deployed again?" Trinity complained.

"No, no I'm not." Tristan insisted. "It's more like stationing somewhere else."

"What does that mean?" Yumi said walking back into the room.

"It mean that, I've been stationed in America for two years. We have to move." Tristan explained.

"What do you mean, we?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going along with him." Selena spoke up.

"Wait what about you community, huh?" Trinity asked.

"My company has a station over in America as well, I'll just have to transfer there." Selena mentioned.

"When do you two have to leave?" Ulrich asked.

"Next week." Tristan answered.

"And exactly where in America?" Odd asked.

"In California, San Diego to be exact." Tristan implied.

Silence fell upon the group, until a loud snore came from their dark red headed friend, along with a foul smelling aroma coming from her rear end.

"That's so gross, why is she sleeping anyway, Jeremy wake Aelita up." Trinity lifted her head up from Odd's lap.

Jeremy shook his unconscious wife gently until she woke up. "Huh, what happen, I thought everyone was going to take a nap?"

"Tristan and Selena are moving to San Diego, California. He's just been stationed out there." Yumi explained to her clueless friend.

"What?" Aelita exclaimed.

Tristan merely nodded his head. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't say no to them."

"After you are there for two years, can you come back here to France?" Trinity asked.

"Maybe, it depends if I don't get stationed somewhere else." Tristan mentioned.

"Dang, life sucks sometimes." Trinity rolled her eyes. "We are going to keep in contact okay, Skype us like every weekend."

"No worries, we'll keep in contact." Tristan reassured his twin sister.

"Alright, well, enough tension…." Trinity couldn't finish her sentence because of a long belch that came from her mouth.

"So much gas is coming from everyone." Odd waved Trinity stinky breath away.

"Shut up." Trinity rolled her eyes, and began to close her eyes.

"Alright see you later guys." Yumi turned around and began walking upstairs, she was then stopped by Ulrich.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"You have a little, redness on the back of your pants." Ulrich whispered quietly.

Yumi turned her head a little bit and saw the redness. "This is so stupid, this stupid discharge, that happens often too."

"Okay, I was just about to ask if that was supposed to happen." Ulrich said as he went along with Yumi upstairs.

"I wish that it wouldn't happen, that's so embarrassing." Yumi rolled her eyes.

This was going to be an interesting nine months

**Ah, there is another chapter. I hoped you liked it. Now, I know I said that I was going to do month one, two three, blah. I just want to speed things up a little more so next month is going to be month five. So, it's going to be every other month! Anyway, review please!**

**To naruto'sramengirl- I am thinking about making them a college story, but I still don't have any ideas for it, because I am so wrapped up in this story. But after this story is completed, it might be a thought.**

**And to those of you thinking where did Aelita's pregnancy updated diary was, it was erased when the power went out! **


	17. She's Back

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, wedding, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being young any day!**

**(A/N This chapter mainly is Yumi and Ulrich, because, well, you'll see, but the other's will be mentioned as well)**

**Pregnancies by week for this chapter**

**Aelita- 25 Weeks Pregnant (Six Months)**

**Trinity-26 Weeks Pregnant (Six Months)**

**Yumi- 28 Weeks Pregnant (Seven Months)**

**Monday**

**March 6, 2017**

**Month Five**

**Normal POV**

Two months has passed since Selena and Tristan moved to San Diego, California; the group, mainly Trinity, keeping in contact with her brother and her best friend. Over the past two months not that much has been happening. As of now, Trinity is doing much better in letting go of her father's presence, if someone would ask about her father, she would simply say that he passed away, without a tear streaming down her face, but she still said it with a bit of sadness in her voice. Odd has been promoted by his boss at his job recently, but Odd still refuses to socialize with him due to what has happened a year ago on the parking deck between them that his boss caused, but he makes more money than he used to now. Also, Odd started sleeping in the guest bedroom due to all the extra pillows on the bed and Trinity taking up all of the space, also her frequent trips to the bathroom also woke him up during the middle of the night and very early in the morning's.

In the Belpois household, Jeremy has taken up the Family and Medical Leave act of 2017, offering Jeremy his time off, and allowing him to work at home to help Aelita out with the pregnancy, due to the fact that she couldn't do almost anything as of right now, except lay around and watch television all day, and pass gas. Lately, Jeremy has been working on the nursery for the baby, the only thing he managed to do was empty the current furniture that was in there into the attic for future use, and painted the nursery a Carolina blue color. Later the delivery people from the furniture store would be dropped off the furniture for the room. As for Aelita, other than passing gas, and watching television, she began to Kegel exercises, and eating plenty of fruit, to help with hemorrhoids. Aelita also been working keeping up on her dental hygiene, because she heard that if she brushed twice a day, along with flossing, it could reduce gingivitis, and that is exactly what she did.

As for the Stern household, things couldn't but anymore crazy, but calm at the same time, she and Ulrich just signed up to attend childbirth classes and the local _Baby and You_ class in their community. Ulrich also just completed the nursery, making the color a vibrant yellow color with brown freshly shined wooded crib, with a pure white mattress, a bassinet, changing table with a pure white pad cover, guardrail, and safety belt on the changing table. A small night light across from the crib, a lidded garbage can, laundry hamper, a mobile over the crib, photos of nature, and animals. There were quilts folded in the closet, stuffed animals surrounding the outside of the crib, and many family mementos. He also purchased three packs of baby hangers from Costco, and lastly a rocking chair next to the window in a corner of the room. Needless to say, he spent countless hours making sure this nursery was the best one yet, with the help of his father and Yumi's father of course, but Ulrich did the design for it. Ulrich also, been talking to his son or daughter lately through Yumi's stomach, since the baby is now able to recognize his voice, which Yumi doesn't mind at all the he talks, sings, or reads to the baby, because sometimes those would put her to a peaceful sleep. As for Yumi, she had her days of very painful moments, since the baby is now in the exit position, since she was in the first week of her third trimester, and her baby was soon to change positions.

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

**Yumi's POV**

**2:59 AM**

I couldn't sleep to save my life, especially since I have to sleep on my left side of my body more than ever. So, since I sleep on the right side of the bed, and sleep on my right side facing the way Ulrich sleeps, things have been awkward, more uncomfortable now that I have to sleep on the left side of my body. So we had to make some changed, I know sleep on the left side of the bed and Ulrich sleeps on the right, so we still face each other sleeping, but now I have to sleep with a pregnancy pillow too, so there is not that much room on the bed anymore. But anyway, as of now, I am watching TV in the bedroom, while Ulrich is still knocked out unconscious. I wish I could be like him right now, because I haven't slept since yesterday, and today I have to go to my first childbirth class.

I then decided to get up off the bed and go look at the nursery again, I've been looking at it ever since Ulrich finished it. I decided to take my camera with my and update my diary. As I walked into the room, I turned on the light, and shut the door behind me. I slightly smiled as I walked into the room, and sat down on the rocking chair. I turned on the camera, and then started to record.

"Good morning, as you can tell it is morning time, but the sun is not up because it is three o'clock in the morning. And why would a pregnant mommy be up this late, well because I just can't sleep, because I think you are very slowly transitioning to shift your body towards my exit. So that only means one thing, I am in the first week of my third trimester, where things get real! As for you, this is going to be your room, for the next eighteen years, now it won't look like this forever, just until you are old enough to sleep in a bed and not a crib. Now back to yourself in general, umm, like I said you are transitioning to the proper position for birth, and right about now you weigh about two point five pounds, and almost sixteen inches long. And my last doctor visit you were adding new skills like: coughing, sucking, more hiccupping, and taking breaths. And you are also experiencing REM, which stands for rapid eye movement, which means you could be dreaming, but this week is going to be a very tough one for me as you began to change positions, so please take it easy in there, and don't kill mommy. Alright well, I'll update next week." I turned off the camera and sighed, as very small pain came upon my stomach.

I then looked down at my stomach and placed my hands on it. "I guess you didn't want me to stop talking, huh?"

Few seconds later Ulrich came into the nursery, he looked very tired, he had bed head hair, which was very messy at the moment, and his eyes were barely open. He slowly walked in, and sat on the foot rest that came along with the rocking chair. "Are you okay, I heard you talking a little bit."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

"Are you going to let mommy sleep?" Ulrich talked to my stomach. "She looks like a zombie right about now."

"Says you?" I looked at Ulrich, who indeed looked like a zombie himself.

Ulrich glanced up at me and continued to talk to my stomach. "She's also very cranky and mean."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"So can you do daddy a huge favor, and let mommy sleep, we have a huge day in a couple of hours." Ulrich rubbed my stomach once more, and then stood to his feet, holding his hands out for me to take.

I slightly smiled and took his hands, and forced myself up out of the chair, and we went back into the bedroom. We then laid in our new spots in the bed, and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yeah, are you?"

I nodded my head as well.

Ulrich smiled a held my hand. "But it'll be exciting as well, as long as we are doing it together."

"It would be pretty exciting." I smiled.

"We should go to sleep though; we have to be there at what time again." Ulrich looked over at me and looked at the time.

"We have to be there at eleven." I answered.

"Its 3:15 right now we only have six hours of sleep left." Ulrich rested his head on the pillow.

I sighed and started to close my eyes. "I'm so tired."

Ulrich chuckled. "I bet, you haven't slept that much lately."

I then started to fell tiredness full my eyes, and I kept them close falling to sleep. I was just happy that I finally got to sleep more than two hours; I got to sleep a full six hours for the first time in two days!

**9:45 AM**

Ulrich and I woke up a little early to get dressed for the rest of the day, since today we are going to attend our first childbirth class, to learn everything about everything about giving birth, and other nice things like that. Ulrich was the first to take his shower, since I take a little longer to take my shower and get dressed and everything. So, after my twenty minute shower, and my struggle to get dressed for another ten minutes, I was done finally for pampering, grooming, and hygiene.

I then went downstairs and looked at the digital clock, which read 10:05, and I also saw Ulrich sitting on the couch watching television.

"You want to grab something out to eat?" Ulrich asked, turning off the TV.

"It doesn't matter to me." I shrugged. "I really want some McDonalds right now, I'm a little tired of eating healthy foods, and they suck."

"Alright, we'll go to McDonalds." Ulrich smiled, and headed towards the door, grabbing the keys. He then let me out first, and shut, and locked the door behind him. After we got, we then headed over to McDonald's and decided to go into the drive-thru so that we can be in the parking lot of the childbirth place, and rush to eat and everything.

Since, I wanted to be greedy. I ordered a chicken biscuit, four hash browns, and milk. Ulrich ordered the same but with two hash brown with his. By time we got to the class, I was already done with the food, while Ulrich just started on it, since we were not in the parking lot, and he didn't feel like eating and driving.

"Can I have your hash brown?" I sweetly smiled at my husband, who looked at me.

"Dang Yumes, can I eat please." Ulrich laughed.

"But I am so hungry." I begged.

"What happen to your food?" He asked looking into the empty bag. "What in the….did you taste the food?"

"Yes, and it was delicious too." I responded.

Ulrich sighed and pulled out his other hash brown and handed it to me for it to be gone before he even took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"Can I have your other one?" I asked.

"Yumi, I haven't taken a bite out of my food yet." Ulrich complained.

"Okay, fine, eat then." I crossed my arms, and looked out the window.

"I will."

"I don't care, just eat your food and stop talking to me." I rolled my eyes. "Just don't expect me to talk to you in this class."

"We won't be able to talk while the person is teaching us anyway." He laughed.

"Can I just have it please, I won't ask for anything else." I pleaded.

"Fine, just take it please." Ulrich gave me his last hash brown.

"Thank you, I love you so much." I said taking it.

"If you love me so much, can I eat now?" Ulrich looked at me.

"Yes." I said. I then broke half the hash brown and gave it him.

Ulrich slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you still mad?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad, but I was hungry." Ulrich said finishing up his chicken biscuit, and half the hash brown. "Alright, let's go inside."

"Kay." I said opening the door to the car, and getting out. We then entered the colorful looking building, which was very modern, and had pictures of the babies; I'm guessing they were pictures of babies and their parents who attended their sessions here. After we were led to the correct room, we found out that we were not the first couple to arrive, in fact there was at least four couples were here already.

Ulrich and I then found our last name on a cushy mat on the floor. We then sat down and, waited for the class to begin.

"Hello, I'm Rita, and this is my husband Derrick." The couple next to me greeted.

I simply smiled. "Hi, I'm Yumi, and this is my husband Ulrich."

We each shook hands.

"So, is this your first, because I know one couple here that this isn't there first?" Rita asked.

"Yes, this is our first. And you?" I answered, and asked.

"Yeah, we are expecting a girl, we are naming her Alexis." Rita smiled.

"That's a cute name. We decided to hold off on knowing the gender, but if it is a girl we are naming her Kammi, and if it is a boy, Lukas." I explained.

"Those are beautiful names, how are you?" Rita asked.

"I just entered my twenty-eighth week."

"Ah, I just left that week. I am on my twenty-ninth." Rita said.

"Was it painful, with the baby changing and all?" I asked, hoping to get a happy answer,

"Well, it was painful, yeah, sometimes the pain so was unbearable, but it'll all pull through in the end of the week, there still be pain, but not as much as the week you are in."

"Ugh, that's just fantastic." I said sarcastically.

Soon then, the instructor walked up to the center of the room after everyone was accounted for.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Scott." She introduced. "And I will be your childbirth instructor, or teacher, whatever you want to call it. So, I first just want to say, welcome back to school! Um, here you will learn everything about pregnancy, labor, delivers, and everything in that nature. But yeah, if the high school bio made you nauseas, hand on to your mats, because I will cover labor and birth from start to the delivery of the placenta, and just plain anything about pregnancy, to the baby, you will learn in this class."

"So, today we will start with the introduction, by having an introduction of everyone in the class, since this is a small class, we only have five couples here, and we can just break the stranger-ness feeling of the room. We can start from the front and work our way back." Mrs. Scott spoke.

"Okay everyone, I am Juliana Jenkins, and this is my husband Jarred Jenkins, I am currently eight months pregnant. I know, sort of late to be in a childbirth class." She joked.

"Hi everyone, my name is Hanna Coleman, and this is my husband Gary Coleman. And I am seven months pregnant."

"I'm Alex, and this is my husband Jerry, and this is not our first time in a childbirth class, we have an older son whose toddler right now, but um I am also seven months pregnant as well."

"Um, I everyone my name Yumi Stern, and this is my husband Ulrich Stern, and I am also seven months pregnant with our first child." I introduced.

"And I am Rita, and this is my husband Derrick, and I am of course seven months pregnant, with my first child as well."

"Well everyone, I hope that breaks the ice. Now, we'll get down to the real stuff, so today we are just going to start with some exercises during pregnancy. So we all know that after we give birth, we can to get back in our slim sexy bodies, right? So you are not going to want to run a marathon, or just not doing anything being in your third trimester, but exercising will help you feel better, reduce constipation, prevent wear and tear in your joints, and help you sleep better for those of you not sleeping at night. It can make you look better, because it increases the blood flow to your skin; prepare you and your body for birth. This will help you have strong muscles and a fit heart can greatly ease labor and delivery. It helps you gain control over your breathing can help you manage pain. It can also regain your pre-pregnancy body more quickly." Mrs. Scott explained.

"So, some basic exercises are arm and upper back strength, abdominal muscles, pelvic tilt, some basic sit-ups, kegels, squatting, and calf stretches. So right now, we are going to do a little five minute exercise to warm-up, it's going to be fun and fast, and quite interesting." Mrs. Scott laughed. "So let's go easy and began with some arm stretches, raise your arms over your head. Keep your elbows straight and the palms of your hands facing one another. Hold for at least 20 seconds. Lower your arms out to your side. Keep your upper back straight, and bring the backs of your hands together as far as possible behind your back and stretch. And do this five times."

We did as we were told, with the help of everyone's husbands holding, and stretching our arms as well. Which this exercise felt really amazing for my back, in fact it never felt better throughout this whole entire pregnancy.

"So everyone, how'd that feel." Mrs. Scott asked, receiving a thumb up from everyone. "Good, that's great, so we are going to move on to some other things."

After staying at the birth class for an hour and a half, we were finally released for the day, and the next class was not scheduled to meet until next week today. As of now, Ulrich and I were on the way back to the car, to debrief about the class.

"So, what'd you think about the class?" I asked my husband.

"Pretty gross if you ask me. Did you see all these handouts we have?" Ulrich looked through the handouts. "Oh look, this one is called your beautiful uterus, so I am pretty much guessing we are going to see pictures of a uterus in this thing. Oh, and this one look, sex during….never mind." Ulrich put the handbook down.

"Sex what?" I looked at my husband, who was blushing hard.

"Nothing, let's just go home." Ulrich started up the car.

"So you are thinking about sex, right?" I teased.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, why...why would you…you think that?" Ulrich stuttered.

"Uh huh." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not, really, I'm not, that's just dumb to think about it, but I'm not, I'm not."

"Really, because it has been twenty-eight weeks." I looked at Ulrich teasing him some more.

"So, that doesn't mean I am constantly thinking about it." Ulrich responded not even looking back at me, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Uh huh, sure you aren't, so why do you want to go home so badly."

"Because, that's where everything is." Ulrich responded, as his face started to become red again.

"But, I am hungry, let's go get something to eat." I said, changing the subject.

"But you just ate, an hour ago."

"When does your point come in?" I responded. "I want some chick-fil-a."

Ulrich slightly sighed. "Okay, we'll go to chick-fil-a. But this time you are getting your old stash of food. You aren't taking mine."

"So you are hungry too, but we just ate an hour ago." I repeated.

"You know what, you've become very mean during this pregnancy." Ulrich joked and pointed at me.

I waved him off jokingly and looked out the window as we traveled. "Hey, no, never mind, I want to meet up with our friends..." Seconds later my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Yumi it's me, Hiroki."_

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"_You know what we talked about a while ago, with Milly and I?"_

"Yes, why?"

"_Well, she had broken up with me over last month, on Valentine's Day."_

"What, why?"

"_I don't really want to talk about it right now, but I want you to meet someone, we just started getting to know each other."_

"Excuse me, you started talking to someone else after a month?" I exclaimed.

"_Well we have been friends for a little bit now, and we just started hanging out some more. But I want you to meet her Yumi."_

"Why?" I asked.

"_Because it'll mean a lot to me."_

"Fine, I'll meet her. Where are you at?"

"_I'm at Olive Garden in your neighborhood."_

"Okay, see you in a little bit." I said as I hung up the phone. "Change of plans, we have to meet up with Hiroki at the Olive Garden."

"Okay?" Ulrich said confusingly, as he made rerouted his way to go to Olive Garden, as we approached Olive Garden, and entered the restaurant. I looked around for Hiroki and saw him sitting in one corner of the place. Ulrich and I walked over to him, and made our greetings.

"Hey, sis, and brother in law." Hiroki smiled.

I refused to smile but I did wave back. "So, are you going to tell me what happened with Milly?"

"Yumi, can we not talk about this now? Please." Hiroki pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, where is your friend anyway."

"Oh she went to the bathroom to freshen up so she could meet you two." Hiroki pointed to Ulrich and I.

"She wants to meet me too?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to meet my sister and his husband first before mom and dad." Hiroki explained. "Oh, and her name is Beth."

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Oh here she comes now." Hiroki pointed behind me. I refused to look behind me as I drank the extra water Hiroki had.

"Hello, it's finally nice to meet you."

My eyes went wide as she sat down, I looked over at Ulrich, and he also was wide-eyed.

"What do you mean it's finally nice too meet you?" I asked. "Clearly we met before I high school."

"This is ridiculous." Ulrich put his hands on his face.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hiroki asked.

"No, that I remember." Sissi responded.

"What do you mean by that? You can't honestly look at Ulrich and me and not remember us." I looked at her.

Sissi examined us for a second and then nodded her head. "Em, I am so sorry, but I don't remember you all."

Ulrich nodded his head. "I'm going outside for some air."

I sighed and ran my finger through my hair in frustration.

"Oh my god, are you expecting a baby?" Sissi, I mean Beth, looked at my stomach.

"No I am just getting fat in my stomach area and nowhere else." I said sarcastically.

"Can I feel the baby?" Beth asked.

"No, I doubt if the baby moves, but I don't know, I wouldn't _remember._"

"Is it a boy or girl?" Beth asked.

"I don't _remember_." I looked over at _Beth. _

"Yumi, stop." Hiroki looked at me. "She didn't want to know what the gender would be."

I looked at Hiroki and sighed, I knew that he seemed happy, but it was a burning rage inside of me that he would just leave Milly like that, or in other words, she leave him, but he just talk to another person in just a month.

I looked over at Beth, and sighed. "If it's a girl, we are naming her Kammi, and if it's a boy, Lukas."

"Aww, those names are so adorable, and how far are you?"

"Twenty-eight weeks." I answered flatly. Ulrich then returned to the table, I whispered for him to be nice for her brother, and they'll talk about it later. He agreed to do it, but only for her brother because he did respect him, and Hiroki greatly respected him, because Hiroki still looks up to Ulrich today. So, the whole lunch with Beth and Hiroki went by slowly, and very awkwardly. But once it was over, they went their separate ways, as we did the same.

As Ulrich and I went into the car, we began to discuss what happened in the restaurant. "Is she playing some time of game?" I wondered. "If it is, it's not that very fun."

Ulrich shrugged. "I doubt if she changed, we just have to keep an eye out of her."

"But, how could my little brother not know who she is?" I asked.

"Maybe he's delusional."

I sighed. "But there is just so many things bothering me right now. My stomach is really killing me, something happened with Hiroki and Milly, which I really want to know what happened between them, like how do you just leave somebody like that. Secondly, he's dating or seeing Sissi, or Beth, or whatever the hell she goes by today, and now I have a feeling that she's going to do something horrible in the future or something like that."

"Yumi, Yumi, calm down, don't stress yourself out that much right now."

"What do you mean now stress myself out right now, huh! Sissi is dating my brother, what could he see in her, she's like almost three years older than him, she's ugly, and just weird, and a suck up, and just wants to ruin my life again." I said filling my face becoming how fro how angry I am.

I heard Ulrich sigh as his phone began to ring. "Hello." He said, after a short conversation, it ended.

"Who was that?" I looked over at him.

"My boss, he called all employees in for an emergency meeting." He responded.

"Really, are you sure this isn't some trick from Sissi for her to get you alone or something like." I crossed my arms.

"Yumi, no." Ulrich handed me his phone, showing me that his boss actually did call. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said avoiding eye contact with him. "Can we just leave please?"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Ulrich said.

I looked over at Ulrich, and put on a believing smile. "I'm fine, the baby is just kicking, and I'm moody as you can tell."

Ulrich looked at me for a second more. "Okay." He believed me.

"Anyway, I want to hang out with the girls today, just do a little shopping." I spoke. "So, can you drop me off at Aelita's house? Trinity is usually there all the time anyway, so I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't already there."

"Sure." Ulrich responded, a little flatly.

I looked over at him, and then looked back out of the window. I just wasn't in the mood for anything right about now, except maybe shopping. But what I meant was, I wasn't in the mood for arguing or having a small pointless argument, or just going back and forth. Today has gone from okay, too bad in an instinct, all because of one person, who didn't do anything yet, or maybe hasn't done anything at all. Maybe she could have changed, maybe she hasn't changed, this is just way too confusing. But, maybe she changed, but I am still going to keep my guard up. But I will never get this out of my mind that my brother is dating my former worst enemy.

After we pulled up in Aelita's driveway, we saw that Trinity's car here too, meaning that she was here. I sighed and unlocked the door, getting ready to get out. "Well, I'll see you at home at home?" I said.

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "No it's fine; I'll just get Aelita or Trinity to drop me off."

"Okay, well yeah see you at home." Ulrich sighed.

I nodded my head and got out of the car, closing the door behind me. This whole thing just felt strange, that was the first time Ulrich and I went our separate ways without even saying that we loved each other. I then started to feel a little bad about the way I've been on the way here. I then opened, the car door again and sat down for a second.

I looked over at him. "Look, I know I've been like a bitch to you on the way here, and I want to apologize, it's just I'm paranoid something is going to happen like it used to back in high school."

"Yumi, nothing is going to happen, I promise. I'm not even trying to go anywhere near her. Okay." Ulrich explained.

I nodded my head. "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Ulrich reached over and ran his fingers in my hair.

"I love you." I smiled.

Ulrich returned the smile. "I love you too Yumes."

He then leaned over a little bit to give me a quick kiss.

"I'd better go inside, and you have to go to that meeting, I'll see you at home." I said more lively, after a small kiss

"Kay." Ulrich said. After I knocked on the door and was greeted in by Aelita, I looked back and waved at Ulrich, he waved back and began to pull off to go to his job.

"So, what's going on Yumes?" Aelita greeted, as we walked into her family room.

"Nothing, you wouldn't believe the day I had." I sighed, as I sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you were going to you childbirth class today. How'd that go?" Trinity asked.

"It was good, I learned a lot of things there, like um, well some pretty gross stuff. But I got to tell you two something." I said.

"What." They both said.

"My brother is seeing Sissy." I told them.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"I'm serious, she goes by Beth now, and pretended that we've never met before, it's like she got hit by a brick and doesn't remember anything anymore. She like, acting all nice, and the way everyone dreamt of her being." I explained.

"Wait, what happened with Milly?" Aelita asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, he wouldn't talk to me about it."

"This is so wrong." Trinity nodded her head.

"I know, and I'm getting so very paranoid that the same thing is going to happen like it did in high school with Ulrich and me." I sighed sadly.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen, just because we are pregnant, doesn't mean we can't cut her throat." Trinity smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"Well, we need to get you mind off of this, let's go shopping." Aelita smiled, getting up to get her keys.

"Yay, shopping spree!" Trinity squealed.

I smiled, and then got up from the couch and headed towards the door following my hands, to go shopping and hopefully forgetting about half of today's events.

**With Ulrich**

**Ulrich's POV**

After the twenty minute drive to get to the office, I finally stepped foot in the office. I then walked to the meeting room and saw all the employees that work on the floor and my boss standing up at the projector screen, and right next to him was Sissy. Was this some kind of joke?

"You work here?" I asked.

"Actually she is an intern Mr. Stern; she will be interning her for a few months, in hopes to get a job here." My boss explained.

I nodded my head slowly, and sat down in a chair as my boss began to speak. "So today, we are having promotions, I know this is weird to have it in a meeting, but just want it that way. And I also want to do things a little different. So, as the boss, I am directly appointed President Lawyer, so as you can see I am doing this government style. So, my vice president, will be someone that has done great during the time he has been working here, he helped our stocks tremendously, he's dedicated, and hardworking, and never lost a case. Mr. Ulrich Stern."

I smiled. "Me."

"Yes you." My boss laughed. "Congratulations, oh and Ms. Beth will be you secretary, if that is fine with you."

My smile was quickly wiped off of my face. "Um…"

"Unless that is a problem, then I can…" I cut my boss off knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"No, that's fine sir." I lied, but making it sound true to him.

"Cool, so moving on." My boss said, continuing on with his promotions to other people.

After the meeting was over, I then went into my new office, which had the best views ever, a better view than my old office. As well as it was bigger, it was about the size of my bedroom. It had a semi-large desk which was already organized, many file cabinets, that were also organized, of course my own printer, copiers, and fax machine. There was even a couch facing a view of the city as well. I smiled to myself.

I then went out of my office and started to get ready to go home, and I saw that Sissy had her own desk outside of my office.

"Hello." She said. "Weird running into you here."

"Yes, I know weird." I nodded my head.

"First we were just meeting at the restaurant with Hiroki, and now we work together." She smiled.

I looked down at the floor. "I'm not starting to stir up drama, but you seriously do not remember me from high school?"

Sissy nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I do not."

"Oh ok, I was just asking. Well um, bye I guess." I said, turning towards the elevator to leave.

"Goodbye, see you when your paternity leave is over." She smiled and waved.

I quickly tried pressing the close door button shut, before she could say another word to me. This day has just been too weird.

**Uh Oh Sissy is back, and she doesn't remember anything! Or does she….hmmm, stay tuned. I am just going to speed things up a little more for next chapter, because I really want to the point where they deliver! Anyway, I am so eager to show you guys how this Sissy thing is going to turn out, as well as the deliveries, and the drama is going to stir up into a wildfire soon.**

**Review**


	18. And Here She Is

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, wedding, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being young any day!**

**Pregnancies by week for this chapter**

**Aelita- 37 Weeks Pregnant (Eight Months)**

**Trinity- 38 Weeks Pregnant (Eight Months)**

**Yumi- 40 Weeks Pregnant (Nine Months)**

**Monday**

**June 23, 2017**

**Month Seven**

**Normal POV**

**6:00 PM**

_Ulrich's POV_

So, things have been a little hectic over the past view days, I have been trying to get plenty of sleep due to the fact Yumi could deliver any day at any given moment which is why I've also been on top of everything as well. Luckily, my parents, and Yumi's parents were here to help me out too, but mostly, since they knew Yumi was in her last few weeks of being pregnant, they wanted to be there when she delivers. But, overall, I've been a nervous wreck over the last few weeks and days, because sometimes I feel guilty seeing Yumi suffering lately, over the past days she has been going through much discomfort in her body, along with leg cramps, and her body being fatigue. Also, I've been skipping a lot of meals, just to be sure Yumi was alright, and not struggling as much as she will sooner or later. I also been busy checking our stocks for baby food, baby clothes, food for Yumi and I, along with many other things, so I've been going to the store a lot just to be sure we had everything we needed when the baby arrives, because when he or she does, our trips to the store would be limited. I prepared all the necessities for the trip to the hospital which consisted of the hospital registration, routes to the hospital just in case there is traffic or roads would be closed, the best entrance into the hospital, phone numbers, cell charger, Yumi's hospital bag, which had her changing clothes, and my hospital bag, the car seat in the car, and a camera. I made sure the nursery was good to go, making sure the baby clothes were folded, although, for some reason, we received all baby girl clothes because it was a myth that if the father stresses out a lot during the pregnancy, it's a girl, so from my family and Yumi's family, we received baby girl clothes, but it would be awkward if it was a boy in the end wearing baby girl clothes.

Lastly, lately I've been practicing taking the car seat in and out, changing a diaper on a simulation baby, safety check on the changing table, making sure nothing was loose, stocking up on diapers, baby food, microwavable containers, baby supplies, I even brought a stork sign just because it looked cool, but I've been constantly checking the stocks making sure we had everything we needed, like I said, it'll be a while before I see another grocery or baby store.

After I checked the stocks one last time, I then headed downstairs to check upon Yumi again, who was sitting down on the couch, watching television.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting near here.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, just a little tired, and I need to use to the bathroom again."

"Again? But you just used it, like two minutes ago." I said, getting up and helping Yumi off of the couch.

"I'd like to see you have something have all its weight on your bladder." Yumi responded, and wobbled to the bathroom. "Where did our parents go?"

"Um, they are in the backyard talking." I said looking gout at the window.

"This sucks, it's so hard trying to sit on this toilet seat now." Yumi sighed.

"I can imagine."

Few seconds later, Yumi came out of the bathroom, and wobbled back to the couch, to lay back down. "I feel so helpless."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, like I haven't really been doing anything since I entered my third trimester and here it is, I can go into delivery at any second."

"Oh, but don't worry about it Yumi, I have everything straight." I said, as the doorbell then rang. "I'll be right back."

I then went to the door to see who could be visiting us since both Aelita and Trinity were at the childbirth classes, and Odd and Jeremy were along with them. As I answered the door I saw that it was Hiroki and Sissi, I then sighed to myself, seeing Sissi. Then something wandered over my mind, since I got that promotion, that was the only thing I mentioned to Yumi was my promotion, and I didn't mention Sissi being the secretary that works for me.

"Hey Ulrich, how are you?" Hiroki smiled.

"Hello, Hiroki and um Beth."

"Hello." Sissi, I mean Beth smiled as she and Hiroki entered my home. I then sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing if Yumi sees Sissi, in our house, she was bound to get upset, or just something that would cause some type of drama.

"Where is Yumi?" Hiroki asked.

"She is resting on the couch." I said, walking in front of Hiroki and Beth, and into the family room, I then sat on the edge of the couch, the same couch Yumi was sitting on. I just lifted her feet and laid them upon my lap.

"Who was at the door?" Yumi looked towards me.

I then pointed towards her, as she looked up to where I was gesturing. "Oh." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Wow, some way to greet your brother and his new girlfriend." Hiroki smiled leaning down to give his sister a hug.

"What! How long you two been going out?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Just about a month now." Hiroki answered, and taking a seat across from Yumi.

"Wow, well congratulations." Yumi looked away from him.

"Wow Yumi, you look so big? How far are you now?" Sissi asked.

"I am forty weeks now." She answered, not looking over towards Sissi.

"Oh my, so you could deliver at any moment right?" Sissi exclaimed.

"No, I could deliver like a month from now." Yumi responded sarcastically.

Hiroki then shot Yumi a glare, and then he looked back at Sissi. "Come on, let's go say hello to my parents."

"Okay." Sissi smiled, and got up along with Hiroki, as they left Yumi spoke up again.

"I hate it when people keep secrets from me, like I feel so left out when people just do that."

I then looked down, as I massaged Yumi's feet. "Look Yumi, I uh…have to tell you something."

"Is it bad?" Yumi asked.

"Well, depending on how you take it?" I shrugged.

"Then I really don't want to hear it, I just want to rest right now, without any drama or stuff like that." Yumi expressed.

"Oh, alright then." I nodded my head and sighed to myself, this was not going to end well if she would ever find out.

"We take a nap, you look like a zombie and I look like a zombie." Yumi reached her hand towards me.

I slightly smiled. "Where do you want to take a nap at?"

"Here, I am too heavy to go upstairs. But I want you to sleep next to me." Yumi scooted over slightly, making room for me.

I then moved to the spot she left open and rested my hands on her stomach, as she rested her hands on top of mine. I then lifted my face, to place a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that we then fell into a light, but peaceful slumber, catching up on all the sleep that we both have been missing over the past few days.

_Yumi's POV_

After a two hour or so sleep, I started to get very strong and painful contractions, which were close together too, I balled my hand into a fist, and squinted my eyes shut, hoping this pain could go away, but it just wouldn't. Hot tears streamed down my face, as the contractions continued, there was no way, that these were Braxton hicks contractions, there were just too strong, longer, and too close together, but then again, maybe it was, I just didn't know, I don't know anything right about now, but I knew this was real, when I felt a rush a fluid, rush down from inside me, down to me leg, and spread onto the couch.

My eyes went wide, this, I knew was real labor.

"Ugh, Yumi…did you pee on the bed again?" Ulrich mumbled as he continued to sleep.

I sprung up and stood up on my own. I shook Ulrich rapidly. "Wake up, it's time."

Ulrich eyes shot open awake. "What?"

"My water just broke." I looked at him.

Ulrich quickly got up from the couch and rushed towards the door, grabbing the keys. I then wobbled to the door as fast I could and into the car. Before we left, Ulrich yelled to his parents and mine that I was in labor, and told them to meet up at the hospital. I then got into the car, as Ulrich wasn't far behind and started up the car. He then quickly pulled out of the driveway, and rushed down to the hospital, luckily there was no traffic on the way there, and the ride there was fast, but not smooth due to all the pain I was having, when we arrived at the emergency room door, Ulrich honked the horn a few times until doctors rushed out of the hospital and to our car.

I was then carried out into of the car and into a gurney. Ulrich wasn't too far behind me; in fact he held my hand the whole way there, until I was placed into the labor room. Talk about being in pain, my contractions were killing me, I felt like I was being stabbed and, it was just so explainable. While the doctors were hooking me up to the machines, while some other prepared some medication, I was crying, and just shaking violently, this pain was just so unbearable, it was that painful, that I couldn't even talk, or think to myself, in fact, I forgot even how to speak or speak my own language.

Few long minutes later, after the medication was prepared the doctors gave me an epidural, which would ease the pain of these stupid contractions.

_9:30 PM_

After a big battle with pain, I was finally feeling better after I received the Epidural, my mother walked into the room checking up on me and Ulrich.

"Hey you two." My mother greeted, as she laid a hand on Ulrich's shoulder, which he had his head buried in his hands.

"Hey mom." I said very tiredly.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm alright now, thanks to the epidural and everything." I responded.

"How far are you dilated?" She asked.

"Just about two centimeters." I responded, while looking at all the machines I was hooked up too.

"You still have a long way to go sweetheart." My mother went over to me a kissed my forehead. "Just hang in there."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Will things get much worse, or painful?"

My mother sadly nodded her head. "This is just the beginning."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to leave you too alone right now, your father and I are in the waiting room, and we'll be here until that baby is here." My mother rubbed my stomach gently.

I nodded my head. "Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem, I'll check back on you in a hour or so." My mother blew a kiss, and walked out of the room.

I sighed to myself and looked over at my husband, who still had his hands buried in his head.

"Ulrich, babe, are you okay?" I asked him, while gently taking his hand away from his face. When I did, I noticed that his face was a little pale, he looked very sleepy, due to the dark rings that had formed in his eyes, and his eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong?"

"Just, seeing you in all the pain you were in bothered me Yumes, I didn't like seeing you yelling, screaming, and crying." Ulrich explained. "I just wish I could have helped."

"But you are helping me, just by being here, do you know how many single mothers have to go through this, I was just fortunate enough to have married the most amazing man, and time later, we are still strong, and his wife is in labor, and you are sitting here right by my side. Just, please don't stress yourself out over this, it was bound to happen, these contractions and pains, happens to every woman that goes into labor, I was just the unlucky one to get painful ones, but that's because this is our first child." I explained while rubbing Ulrich's cheek with my hand. "But don't stress yourself out, at least not right now, technically I'm the one that's supposed to be stressing, remember."

Ulrich chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

I smiled. "And think, once this is over, I get my slim body back, and we get have our little fun again."

Ulrich blushed slightly. "Little fun made us in the situation we are in now, but it's going to be fun, I thought maybe it was time to start a family at the time."

I nodded my head. "Same here, but when is the last time you slept or ate anything, you look pale and dead sort of."

Ulrich thought for a second. "Um, the last time I ate was about two days again, and the last time I slept was maybe around the same top but with occasional naps."

"Ulrich Stern, are you crazy? Okay, look, this is what you are going to do, you are going to go down to the cafeteria, and get you a triple burger or whatever, with a French fries that are super-sized, and a large coke. And then after you come back and eat, you are going to sleep, because we have long hours ahead of us."

Ulrich nodded his head. "Okay, so I'm pretty much guessing you want me to bring you something back?"

"Well, duh, I'm not just going to lay here and watch you eat in front of me." I smiled.

Ulrich chuckled. "I guess you were going to say that, I'll be right back."

"Kay." I smiled as I watched Ulrich leave for the moment, as he left I then closed my eyes or a brief second, which turned out to be a whole thirty minutes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, I have your food, unless you want to wait." Ulrich responded, as he sat down in his chair.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw that Ulrich had placed a box on the table next to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Plain pasta and water." Ulrich responded. "The doctor recommended that you eat this if you are that hungry, because technically you aren't supposed to eat when you are in labor."

"Oh, well I am hungry." I said opening the box, and dug into my food. After five minutes, I was completely done with my food and large bottle of water. I looked over at Ulrich, who was just finishing up his sandwich.

He noticed me staring at his French fries as he pulled them out of the bag. "No Yumes, I can't give you fries, I'm going to get killed if I do."

"I wasn't going to ask." I lied.

"Mhmm, liar." Ulrich said, eating his fries, then he finished them up after several minutes.

"Did you taste them?" I asked.

"I haven't eaten in a couple of days." Ulrich mentioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "True."

Seconds later, Nurse Nicki, one of the nurses that were assigned to me came into my labor room. "Hello you two, how are you holding up?"

"We're alright." I responded.

"That's good; I'm just here to check to see how far you are dilated." She responded, while putting on some gloves. After she checked, she threw the gloves away and looked back over at Ulrich and me, well mostly me. "Okay, so you are just about three centimeters dilated now, you still have a long way to go, and this is normal for first time mothers, the labor is usually six to eight hours at most, some women are lucky to have less than that, but a majority of the first timers are that long. So, just in the meantime, why don't you two get some rest, and I'll check back on you later, in about a few hours or so." She explained while, leaving the room shutting the door behind her.

I then settled down in my hospital bed getting comfortable, I slightly turned my body so that I was facing Ulrich. "You should go to sleep, like she said it's going to be a long time."

Ulrich nodded his head, and turned the light out in the labor room, giving it a sort of golden glow due to a couple of nightlights. He then made himself comfortable in the make shift bed the hospital supplied, and that was directly next to me. I then reached my hand over towards him, he smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine, with that we fell into a slumber.

_10:45 PM_

_11:30 PM_

_12:25 AM_

_1: 55 AM_

_2:00 AM_

I woke up to squiring pain, meaning the epidural has worn off. I screamed loudly, as tears filled my eyes, I just couldn't get a ten second break between these contractions, Ulrich held my hand in his, as he called the nurses and doctor into the room, which he would later regret because I heard him scream in pain as well. Out of all these contractions and people talking to me trying to calm me down, the only thing that I could make out was that I was five centimeters dilated, so the doctors were preparing another epidural to ease the pain, because I still had a long time until this baby is delivered, but the epidural wouldn't be ready until another hour, due to other pregnant needing one at the same time, so the epidural was the last thing on the list right about now

_3:00 AM _

An hour of pure agonizing contractions, the anesthesiologist's finally came in with my free refill of epidural. I was then lifted so that my back was facing the doctor, I then felt something stab into my back again, I winced in pain as it felt like a burning sensation for the second time, shortly, I was then gently laid back, and was told to relax while the epidural did its job, which I soon felt painless again.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Ulrich who was getting his left hand wrapped. Did I really bruise his hand up? After the doctor finished wrapped his hand, he then looked over at me.

"You are really strong." Ulrich showed me.

I stared at his wrist for a second, for what, because I was then becoming very nauseas, I continued to stare at his wrist until I felt something hot coming up my throat. "I feel sick."

Ulrich eyes widen as he quickly went to get the "puke bag" and went over back to me, but by time he came over, I had puked all over his shirt and pants. **(A/N Poor Ulrich, first a bruised hand, now puke all over his clothes.)**

"Uh, sorry." I leaned my head back onto the pillow

Ulrich nodded his head. "No, no, it's fine. I'm just….going to go change"

Ulrich then handed me the puke bag, just in case I would be sick again, as he went into the bathroom that was in the room with his hospital bag that had his change of clothes inside of it. Moments later he then came out of the bathroom, and sat back down on his makeshift bed.

I looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just in the danger zone that's all." He joked.

I smiled slightly. "Still more hours to go."

Ulrich nodded his head, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Hey love bird, how are you hold up?" Odd said as he walked into the room.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged.

"Just okay, Yumi we heard you screaming from down the hall." Trinity responded.

"Yeah, are real contractions that painful?" Aelita asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, they are, just enjoy the little Braxton hicks ones you two are experiencing now, because when those real ones comes, it feels like you are dying." I explained tow my two pregnant friends.

"I don't want to imagine that right now." Trinity said.

"So are you pushing or having a C-section?" Aelita asked.

"Pushing." I answered.

"Good luck, but I heard those were much easier that the C-section." Aelita said.

"Yeah, but both processes take a long time." I spoke.

"How long have you guys been here?" Ulrich asked.

"Um, we got here like around ten but they told us you two were sleep, so we stayed out in the lobby with your parents, who are now asleep as well." Jeremy explained.

"Oh ok." Ulrich responded, and looked back at his and my intertwined hands.

"What happen to your hand buddy?" Odd pointed to his wrapped hand.

Ulrich looked towards his friend, and then at his wrapped hand. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Did you crush his hand Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"It was an accident, I had a really strong contraction, and I took it out on his hand." I explained.

"Wow, well great job, you sure did crush it." Odd joked.

"How far are you dilated?" Trinity asked.

"Five centimeters." I answered, and relaxed my head on the pillow.

"Ouch, still a long way to go, the worse part didn't even happen yet." Aelita looked at me.

I held my hand up. "Please do not remind me of what is to come next, I know it will get worse."

"And to think that I baby's head has to come out of your vagina too, and their heads are sort of big, especially the shoulders and your vagina is like…." Trinity rambled.

"Geese, Trin, stop; I don't really want to have that image in my brain right now." I covered my ears so I can block her rambling.

"Well it's true." She shrugged.

"But she's not going to see that happen." Aelita pointed out.

"Hey, are you going to cut the umbilical cord Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't put that much though into it." Ulrich answered.

"Oh, well it would be a cool thing to do you knows." Trinity recommended.

"Hey, let's leave that up to them." Odd pointed. "But we just came to check up on you too, and wish you luck if you are in labor by time we visit you again."

"Kay, thanks for stopping by though." I said.

"No problem, see yah." They said, as they walked out.

Ulrich then looked back over at me. "Do you think I should do that?"

I looked at my husband with confused eyes. "Do what?"

"Cut the umbilical cord."

I thought for a second. "If you feel like you can handle it."

Ulrich shook his head. "It would be a pretty nice experience."

"So you'll do it?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

I smiled and gently squeezed his right hand that was intertwined, as I again closed my eyes, going into a slumber.

_4:00 AM_

_5:00 AM_

I again woke up to very sharp pains, so sharp I didn't even have one second to even think about what my name was, I just completely blanked out on everything, literally I knew nothing, not my name, not who my husband was, not in the hell I was in the hospital, why my stomach was blocking the view of my feet, why the sky was blue, I knew nothing at all

_Normal POV_

Yumi was screaming, yelling, crying, moaning, groaning, and grunting in pain to very intense and uncomfortable contractions. A few nurses came into the room and measured to see how dilated Yumi was, and they found out that she was a nine centimeters dilated, and was very close to ten. Now Yumi was in the transition phase of labor, the baby was now very very slowly descending, as told by one of the doctors, but they do not know how long this would take, it could take several minutes, to several hours.

Yumi was now sweating bullets, due to the amount of stress she was under. Ulrich even tried helping Yumi relax some by placing a very cool cloth on her forehead. Once Yumi was fully dilated, her being at ten centimeters after fifteen minutes of waiting. She was now at the second stage of labor, Yumi then started to relax a little more, as her contraction were farther apart now and trying to take a breather between them. Since this was Yumi's very first pregnancy, the baby was descending very gradually now.

The doctor soon asked Yumi if she was ready to push, she slowly nodded her head. Her feel were then lifted. A nurse holding her left foot, and Ulrich hold her right foot, as he gently stocked her hair, doing everything he can to help his wife.

Once the doctor told his to push, Yumi took a deep breath, and began to push, everyone counted to three, and then told Yumi to rest again.

"You are doing great. I can see the baby's head." I the doctor told Yumi.

Yumi took a deep breath.

"Okay, ready, push." The doctor said.

Yumi then took another breath in and began to push more.

"One, two, three."

Yumi then again, leaned her head back and went to catch her breath again.

"You're doing great Yumes." Ulrich consoled his wife, while still gently stroking her hair.

"Ready to push again?" The doctor asked.

Yumi nodded her head, and took another deep breath again, and pushed.

"Good, the head in slowly coming out now." The doctor responded.

Yumi then put her head back, and caught her breath again.

"Okay, just a few more pushes, and your baby will be out of there." The doctor told.

Yumi then repeated her past reactions for a few more times, until moments later, the was a crying screaming baby lying upon her stomach.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as he dried the newborn baby girl.

_France Civilian Registration _

_Entry Nom. 324_

_24 June 2017 Paris Child and Labor Hospital_

_Kammi Marie Stern_

_Female_

_Father: Ulrich Markus Stern_

_Mother: Yumi R. Ishiyama Stern_

_**Yumi's POV**_

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed, as he placed my daughter on my stomach and dried her off with the towel, cleared out her mouth and nasal to get out the mucus, and then wrapped her in a blanket, and placed her I my arms. I smiled, cried with tears of joy as my daughter was finally here. Ulrich kissed my cheek, and grinned as her saw his daughter, he was also crying with tears of happiness.

"She's so beautiful." Ulrich smiled. "And she looks just like you Yumes, especially that little nose."

"She has your eyes though." I smiled, still look at baby Kammi, and she opened her eyes, and looked at Ulrich for a second, then closed them again.

Ulrich smiled. "We made a beautiful baby."

"Yeah, we sure did." I said as I kissed Kammi's forehead, and looked over at Ulrich. "You can hold her."

Ulrich looked at me, then back at Kammi and smiled. "Kay."

Ulrich then pulled up a chair beside me, and very gently and carefully took Kammi from my arms, and cuddled her in his arms. "Wow, I just can't believe this right now."

I smiled over at my husband and Kammi; she had opened her eyes again at him, and stared at him for a brief second, before closing them again. "She's going to be a daddy's little girl, I can tell."

Ulrich smiled over at me, and then looked down at Kammi, who was moving her lips around, or shall I say just smacking her lips as if she was eating.

"And she's going to be a talker." Ulrich laughed slightly.

I smiled, Ulrich then gently handed Kammi back over to me. A nurse soon came in and asked me if I wanted to start breastfeeding Kammi now, for her to get used to it early. I agreed to it, as I was showed how it work, which I should of picked putting the milk, in a bottle, because this hurts like crazy, but not as bad as the contractions though, actually this had nothing over my contractions.

After an hour of bonding with Kammi and breastfeeding her, she was not asleep, and then our friends and family soon appeared in the room.

"Oh my gosh, she is so adorable." Trinity squealed very quietly, not waking up Kammi.

"She looks just like the two of you, but she defiantly has those sensitive eyes I can tell, the eyes of a Stern." Ulrich mother smiled. "But they defiantly resemble Ulrich's eyes."

"Not to mention she has Yumi's nose, so you know when she's mad, those nose scrunches up." My mother said, as she looked at her granddaughter.

"You two did an amazing job, she's beautiful." Aelita smiled and Ulrich and I.

"Thank you." We said.

"Congratulations you two." John, Ulrich's father smiled at the both of us.

"Yes, congratulations." My father said as well.

"Can I see her?" My mother asked.

"Sure." I responded, and gently handed her to my mom.

"Wow, she is so light." My mother smiled, and showed her to my father.

After my mother held her for a few minutes, Ulrich's mother held Kammi, as her and Ulrich's father looked at our daughter. Soon then she was handed Ulrich, just so Kammi didn't have to be passed around a lot. Ulrich smiled down at his daughter, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. After a short half hour of socializing with our family and friends, they soon left to go back home, and leave Ulrich and I for family time again.

Ulrich then handed Kammi back to me; I gently took her back held her in my arms.

"Ready for the real work to begin?" I asked Ulrich.

"As long as we get through it together, than yes." Ulrich took my hand in his.

I smiled. "Well, at least she didn't have an extremely loud cry like Aiden."

Ulrich chuckled slightly. "Yeah, you look very tired though, your eyes have dark brown rings around them and everything."

I looked at Ulrich. "Well, I was in nine or ten hours of labor, and it took thirty minutes to get Kammi out, what do you expect?"

"True, you want to catch up on some sleep?" Ulrich asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, might as well."

"Kay." Ulrich then gently took Kammi from my arms, and put her in the hospital crib that they supplied, and was directly next to me. Ulrich then leaned over to me, and placed his lips on mine for a brief second. "You did amazing Yumes."

I smiled. "And you were amazing just by, holding my foot up."

Ulrich chuckled. "I know, I am very supportive of your foot."

"You are supportive period, but I want sleep now." I sighed, and slowly turned my body towards Kammi, who was facing me sleeping, she was breathing so peacefully and quietly, she indeed looked like Ulrich and I, with the exception of her having his eyes, and having my nose. She was, perfect.

But there was one thing that was missing throughout this whole thing, where was my brother? I was there for the birth of his baby, so why wasn't he at mine. After I would be discharged, he had a lot of explaining to do, that's just if, I gave him the time to talk to me.

**Well there it is, Kammi Marie Stern was born! I did my best to make this labor as accurate as possible! But, hm not much to say, but yay Kammi is born! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it, it was so different. **

**And what is up with Hiroki? What will happen to Sissi soon, which I know she wasn't in this chapter that much, but just wait, she will make a lot more appearances in future chapters!**

**Review!**


	19. Taking Care of the Babies

**Please read this bold part, it's a lot of information in it that you need to know. **

**I apologize for not updating in such a long time, time hasn't been on my side when I was trying to write this story, and I told you all that I am not going to give up on this story and that is exactly what I am not going to do, is give up! I love this story too much, I read it over sometimes, and try to update it, but like I said, I haven't had any time, but I will try to update as much as possible, and have this story keep on running! I want to thank you all for being patient, if you were not I completely understand! Also, as I said, this story is going to have a lot of chapters, so I have a lot of work in my hands, I don't care about how long this takes me to finish this story, but I know I am going to complete it.**

**Also, I am giving Lively Summer up to adoption, if you would like to adopt it, please PM me, this is going to be a first come first serve basis, also, if you want to adopt this story, you would have to tell me some of your ideas for it. Thanks (: **

**Lastly, as you can tell my favorite couple is Ulrich and Yumi, so I have a confession, it is so hard for me to write OxT and JxA sections, I don't know why, but it just is! So, it may be a lot of UxY, but I will be sure to have the others mentioned.**

**Also, I am making some changes to this story now that I read it back over, and the only one I came up with right now is that let's pretend that Yumi's job was never a veterinarian, and that it is a nurse, this is going to be her permanent job. I thought it over and was like she has a better job being a nurse than a vet, also I just wanted it to be so cliché to have Ulrich be a lawyer and Yumi a nurse (: **

_The Next Day…_

_1:00 PM_

A few days had passed since the birth of Ulrich and Yumi's daughter, Kammi. As of now, Kammi and Yumi were discharged from the hospital after staying there for a couple of days. As of now, the couple, along with their newborn daughter who was fast asleep in Yumi's arms, was walking towards their car to head home for the real work to begin for taking care of Kammi. When they approached the car, Ulrich opened the door, allowing Yumi to put Kammi inside of the car seat. After she did, she sat in the passenger seat in the back, as Ulrich got into the driver seat, and started up the car.

Yumi sighed and looked out of the window, as she started to swim into her own thoughts. Ulrich took noticed as his wife's actions, and decided to talk to her.

"What's wrong Yumes?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, and then looked back out of the window. "It's nothing."

"Now, I know you better than that, and I know when something is wrong, so what is wrong?" Ulrich said.

"It's just, my brother, he wasn't there to see his niece." Yumi explained. "I don't know what was so important to him that he had to miss out on it. I mean, I was there for the birth of my nephew, and he knew how important this was to me."

"Maybe he got caught up." Ulrich shrugged, and began to pull out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"Caught up in what, what could have been so important that he missed out on this?" Yumi exclaimed.

Ulrich simply shrugged, and stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "What are you going to do?"

Yumi looked back over towards Ulrich. "What do you mean?"

"About Hiroki not showing up?"

"Tell him how I feel about him missing out on this." Yumi replied. "But can we change the topic; I really don't want to think about this right now."

"Sure." Ulrich looked back in the mirror, and saw that Kammi was still fast asleep, he smiled. "So, are you ready for the real work to begin for taking care of Kammi?"

Yumi looked at her daughter who was beside her. "Yeah kind of, but I can imagine all the sleepless nights we are going to have."

Ulrich simply smiled "You're going to look like a zombie."

"_Me_! You're the one who looks scary as I don't know what when you don't get enough sleep." Yumi defended.

"We will see who ends up looking the scariest by time this is over." Ulrich responded.

"Yes, we will see." Yumi smiled.

After a few minutes more of teasing each other, and just having small talk. The new family of three arrived at their home. The couple got out of the car, this time Ulrich was carrying Kammi, who was still sleeping peacefully as she was being carried in her father's arms. Yumi had took the keys Ulrich was handing to her, and unlocked their front door, and strolling into their home that they missed being in.

As they walked in their home, the sound of the television came upon their ears. "Did you leave the TV on when we left?" Yumi questioned her husband.

"I don't think I did, if our parents were the last ones in here, they would turn it off right?" Ulrich responded.

"Yeah, I would think so." She answered, as they walked further into their house, towards the family room. As they did, they saw that the TV was playing a recent movie that was released, and the people who were watching the movie was Yumi brother Hiroki, and Beth, also known as Sissi.

_Yumi's PoV_

I gasped as I saw that I saw my brother sitting on my couch, cuddle up to his so called girlfriend, and my worst enemy since high school. I could feel anger build up inside of me, had Hiroki been here the whole entire process of my daughter born.

"Hey sis!" Hiroki greeted. The nerve of him saying hello to me, it's like he didn't even know what had happened over the many hours. But, I simply waved at him, not wanting to though, I didn't want to speak one word to him, or give him any gestures, in my mind, he didn't exist to me anymore.

"Where have you been?" He asked walking up to me, and then he noticed Kammi in Ulrich's arms, he gasped. "Wow, she is so beautiful, she looks a lot like Ulrich though. When did you have her, I would have been there for the birth."

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand across my forehead, this was going to be a long talk with this brother of mine.

"What is her name?" Hiroki asked.

"Kammi. Kammi Marie Stern." Ulrich answered, as Beth then ran up to see our daughter.

"Aw, she is so small, and precious." She squealed.

I couldn't take this anymore, and the blood just boiled inside of me of how pissed I am at my brother. "Ulrich, can you take Kammi upstairs, and show her new room?"

He nodded his head, and went upstairs, with Kammi along with him. "And can you follow me?" I mentioned to my brother.

"Sure." He responded, and followed me outside to the back porch. I closed the back door, and then turned to face my brother. "So, what do you want to talk about sis?"

"Where have you been this whole time?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"What are you talking about? I've been staying at your house." He responded.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I can tell you been here. But the question is why you are here, and why weren't you there when my daughter was born?"

Hiroki looked down, and then he also folded his arms across his chest, and looked away from me. "I didn't know Kammi was being born."

"That's a lie Hiroki, you and I both know that."

"I am not lying! If I knew that Kammi was being born, I would have been there, because you were there when my son was born." Hiroki exclaimed.

"Exactly, I was there for the birth for your son, but you weren't there for Kammi, because you were too busy in my house, screwing around with your so called girlfriend. And don't bullshit your way out of this one, because you knew I was in labor, because you came here hours before with Beth…."

"Don't try to put me out there like I am the bad person Yumi…"

"Do not interrupt me, like I said, you weren't here when my daughter was born, and you knew that she was being born, don't lie about it. You were just too busy thinking about yourself, like you are best at doing, you were too busy being with Sissi, that you couldn't even think about your own sister, or even more importantly your niece! It's not fair to me that I was there for Aiden, I sacrificed my time out of my day to be there for Aiden, because I knew you would give me this same talk I am giving you if I wasn't there. But of course, you are best at doing that you do best, and that is thinking about yourself, and your girlfriend." I slightly yelled.

"I am not always thinking about myself!" Hiroki defended.

"Really, then tell me one thing you contributed since we both moved out of mom and dad's house, huh, just tell me one thing, and I'll apologize for telling you that you only think about yourself."

"I helped mom and dad get back together." He pointed.

"No the hell you didn't, they did that themselves Hiroki! Dad realized what he was doing and went up to mom himself."

"Whatever, and my girlfriend's name isn't Sissi, its Beth, I don't even know who this Sissi person is, and you need to start showing her a little respect, I show Ulrich all the respect in the world, but whenever I am in a relationship you treat them like dirt!" He shouted.

I simply rolled my eyes. "You know, whatever you say, but you know goodness well who the hell your girlfriend really is, she's still that same person from high school, she's just silently planning something to get back at me by just dating you, I bet she doesn't even really love you, she's just trying to get closer to Ulrich. But see what you just did, here you are talking about your girlfriend, and you don't even have the nerve to apologize for missing out, Hiroki my own friends were there when she was born, but my own family member couldn't be there, but when I come home you are like shocked that she's here, I mean maybe if you weren't too busy trying to make more babies in my own home…"

"Why do you keep telling me that I stayed here and missed out, I know I missed out on her birth, and my bad I did, there's nothing I can change about missing out on the birth of your daughter."

"That's all you have to say, _my bad_, that was a bullshit way to get back on my good side. But, it's pretty obvious you don't care about missing out on something this important to me, so you can just leave, and take your girlfriend and your stupid ass pride with you, and shove it up your ass, and realize the person you just changed into…"

"Who the hell did I change into, huh Yumi, tell me!"

"A fucking dick, that's who you changed into, a jackass."

"A you changed into a bitch…"

"Really, you have the nerve to say I changed, well, maybe I did. One, I just came from hours of delivering my daughter, with god knows how much sleep I lost in the meantime, and my own damn brother missed on it too! You may not know you are a very important person to be there besides my husband and our parents."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Hiroki said storming passed me.

"Good, because nobody wants you here anyway!" I yelled.

Hiroki told Beth that they were leaving, and they soon walked towards the front door, finally leaving. I sighed and closed the back door as I walked back into the house, I then went towards my fridge to grab a bottle of water to moist my throat from after all that yelling from the fight with my brother. I then decided to go upstairs to see what Ulrich and Kammi were up to. After I approached the door to Kammi's room, I saw that Ulrich was fast asleep in the rocking chair along with Kammi sitting in his arms.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the room and gently took her from his arms and placed her in her crib, I smiled to myself as I watched her sleep, and she slept exactly like Ulrich, peacefully, with a steady breath.

"How'd everything go with your brother?" I turned around and saw that Ulrich was just beginning to wake up.

I sighed. "We got into a huge argument, and we aren't on speaking terms right about now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I nodded my head. "No, not right now"

"Okay, well whenever you would like to talk, I'm here."

I smiled slightly. "Okay."

"Um, Yumes?"

I looked over at Ulrich. "What?"

He pointed down at my light blue sweatpants. "You have...um."

"What?" I looked at the back on my sweatpants, and saw that there were dark red spots on the. "What the, crap I forgot the nurse told me this would happen."

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"It's just this thing called Lochia, I don't want to talk about that either." I responded, and walked out of the room. "I'm going to take a shower; it's been forever since I had one."

"Okay, I'll stay in here with Kammi." Ulrich went and sat back over in the rocking chair. I nodded my head and went towards the master bathroom, and turned on the shower, before I began to remove my clothes, I started to hear Kammi cry from the baby monitor. I then began to walk out of the bathroom, when I saw Ulrich standing behind the door.

"I think she's hungry." Ulrich guessed. I then turned around to turn off the shower, and then gently took Kammi from Ulrich's arms.

"Mommy stinks and you want her to feed you silly girl." I said to Kammi in my baby voice, as I took her back to her room, to begin breastfeeding her on my own for the first time. After I finished up with Kammi, she was fast asleep again, I then noticed a bottle of my own milk that sat on the nightstand, and I was really thirsty right now, even though I just had water. Debating with myself weather to drink it or not, I decided to go with it.

Once I tasted the bottle of my own breast milk, it was surprisingly pretty good, actually it was very good. I then started to drink some more when I noticed that Ulrich was leaning on the door frame, with his hands in his pockets just staring at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you drinking out a baby bottle?"

I looked down at the bottle in my hand then back at Ulrich. "Um, I don't know. But, it's so good, try it."

Ulrich looked down at the bottle I was handing him, then back up at me. "Why would I want to drink that?"

"Because it's better than the milk at the store." I answered.

"I'm not trying that Yumes." Ulrich walked inside of the room, and looked at Kammi as she slept.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." I shrugged, and then I placed the bottle back on the night stand. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay." Ulrich responded.

After staying the shower for fifteen minutes, deciding not to get all dressed up, I just more on a pair on black sweatpants, and a white tank top, it felt good to have my body back, sort of, I just had a gut of a stomach, but I have to admit, I love seeing my feet again. I then walked back into the room, and saw the milk bottle I drunk out of was now empty, and I didn't' even leave it halfway full. I looked over at Ulrich who had a milk-stash.

"Um, I can ex…." He belched. "Explain."

After a few seconds Kammi began to cry again. I went over to her crib and gently took her out of it. "What's wrong now Kammi girly."

"Well, she can't be hungry, you just fed her." Ulrich spoke.

I then lifted Kammi up just so that I could smell her diaper if she made a poopy. "She didn't take a poop yet."

"Well, maybe she just wants to be held." Ulrich shrugged.

After I checked to make sure Kammi didn't make a poopy or a pee, she just laid comfortably in my arms as I rubbed her back, and guess what, the crying was now stopped.

Ulrich chuckled. "I have a feeling she's going to be spoiled."

I smiled as Kammi as she looked up at me, now that I got a clear look at her eyes, because of the fact there were fully open, she indeed has the same intensive dark green eyes, just like her father.

"Every time I see her eyes, I think of you." I looked over at Ulrich. He then came over and looked down at Kammi, who then focused her eyes on Ulrich.

"We should take her around, just so she can look at some other thing. Remember the nurse said to give her some things to look at." Ulrich reminded me.

"Okay, come on Kammi girl, it's time for a tour of your house." I said to Kammi in my baby voice. "I'll give her the tour of upstairs, and you can do downstairs?"

Ulrich nodded his head. "Sure."

I smiled, then turned my attention my attention to my daughter again. "Alright Kammi, here we go." I took her to Ulrich and my room first since it was near. "This is your daddy and mommy's room, this is where we sleep." I looked down and saw as Kammi moved her eyes around slightly to look at the room; I could tell she was going to be a good listener when she grows up. I then took her round to the other guest bedrooms, and just showed her around a bit more before going downstairs to meet Ulrich who was at the bottom of the step.

"And here's you dad to give you a tour of the rest of the home." I carefully passed Kammi towards Ulrich, who then put her in his arms.

_Ulrich's POV_

"Did your mommy bore you up there?" I spoke to Kammi.

"Are you hungry?" Yumi asked me.

"Yeah"

"Kay, I'm going to fix lunch, what do you want?"

"Umm, pizza if we have some."

"Okay."

I then stated to give Kammi a tour of the downstairs part of the house. Even though it felt a little awkward giving a tour to my daughter, who was just staring at me, but the midwife told Yumi and I to do anything to talk to Kammi just so she can get used to hearing our voices. After the tour, I saw that Kammi was asleep in my arms. I smiled to myself, and went into the family room and laid upon the couch, and gently placing Kammi on my chest as I relaxed, slowing falling asleep.

After a while I felt my shoulder shaking slightly, I opened my eyes slightly and saw Yumi in front of me.

"Pizza's ready." Yumi spoke.

I rubbed my eyes. "Alright, how long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour" Yumi answered, as she gently took Kammi off of my chest. "I took a really adorable picture of you too sleeping."

I smiled and got up off the couch and stretched. "How come the pizza took so long?"

"I made it by scratch." Yumi answered, as she placed Kammi in the bassinet. "Odd said he was going to come over too."

"Okay?"

"I don't know why, I guess he just wants to hang out." As she spoke, Kammi started to cry.

I chuckled. "I told you she is going to love being in our arms."

Yumi turned her attention back to our crying daughter, as she picked her up. "Eww, someone made a stinky, I'm going to go change her diaper."

"You want me to help you?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "No, you can eat. I already had a slice."

"Okay." I responded, and began to eat the pizza. After I got my second slice, I heard the doorbell ring, already knowing who it was, I went toward it to answer it, of course my guess what right, it was Odd.

"What's up man?" Odd asked as he came into my home.

"Uh nothing much, what's up with you?" I asked ask I closed the door.

"Um, nothing, just wanted to hang out." Odd looked at the ground. He lied.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I asked walking back into the kitchen to finish up eating my pizza.

Odd then went over to where the pizza was a grabbed a slice himself.

"Yeah, just help yourself to whatever you would like to." I said sarcastically, and bit a slice of my pizza.

"Trinity and I got into an argument." Odd sat down at the table.

"What did you to fight about?"

"Because I asked he if we could you know…make love, and she so said no it's not healthy for the baby, and I said the doctor said it was fine, and she told me to stop being an asshole and correcting her, and then she started rambling on about how lazy I am, how I don't flush the toilet, how I leave hair in the sink, just how I don't help around the house. I mean I just asked a simple question, I'm a sexually deprived man right now, I haven't had sex in a long time, we haven't had it since she found out she was pregnant."

"Okay, wait a minute, is all that stuff she said about you true like don't flush the toilet and other stuff like that?" I asked, as I pulled out a ginger ale from the fridge.

"Some of the things, I forget to flush the toilet sometimes." Odd shrugged.

"Odd, that's gross." I stated.

"I know, I'm trying to work on it, but what do I do, I deprived right now."

"Wait until she's ready to make love with you again, you can't force her to do it, and if you beg her it's just going to make things worse." I explained.

"Well, aren't you the slightest bit sexually deprived?" Odd asked me, which made me think a little.

"Maybe a little bit." I shrugged. "But I can't do anything about it."

"Not to be nosy or anything, but how long has it been since?" Odd asked.

I thought for a moment. "Forty-eight weeks."

Odd's eyes shot open. "So you and Yumi haven't had it since you two found out she was eight weeks in?"

I nodded my head. "Basically, yeah"

"Oh, speaking of which, have you told Yumi about Sissi being your secretary at work?" Odd asked.

I shushed him. "No, not yet"

"Why not, usually you jump up to tell Yumi something, whether it's good or bad."

I sighed. "I know, it's just she is going to be pissed when I do tell her though."

"Well yeah, since it's been almost a year since you told her Sissi got the job." Odd pointed. "Do you like Sissi being your secretary or something?"

"No! Why would I like the idea of working with someone who ruined my life in high school?"

"Cause you won't tell Yumi or your boss that you feel uncomfortable with her being in the position." Odd reminded me.

"I'll tell my boss when I get back to work." I had drunk more of my soda.

"And what about Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I'll tell her when the time comes, right now is not the time, Kammi's here for the first time, and I can't have Yumi pissed off at me when we just brought or child home."

Odd nodded his head. "Okay, well how is everything going right now with your daughter?"

"It's going nice, she cries when she's hungry, needs a diaper change, or just want to be held."

"Have you been having jealous dad symptoms yet?" Odd asked.

"What in the world is that?" I asked confused.

"The midwife said that the father tends to feel a bit jealous when the mother is bonding with the baby more than the father when it comes to breast feeding, bathing, and other nice stuff like that."

"Oh, well a little bit, sometimes I feel a bit helpless, but Kammi slept on my chest about an hour ago when I took a nap, so we are bonding." I answered.

"Well that's good." Odd nodded his head. "Did you catch the soccer game the other night."

I simply looked at Odd. "You forgot I just came home today?"

"Oh, that's right!" Odd exclaimed. Seconds later Yumi came down with Kammi in her arms, just simply looking around, well mostly just looking at Yumi.

"Hello Yumi." Odd waved.

"Hey Odd, how are you?" Yumi slightly smiled.

"I'm okay, and you?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay, how's Trinity?"

"Moody." Odd joked, but sounded pretty serious.

Yumi chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Soon then Odd's cell phone began to ring, he took it out of his pocket and put the phone toward his ear. "Hello….huh….wait slow down what are you saying….are you serious….alright….yeah I'm with them now….okay…okay….okay…bye"

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Trinity is in labor." Odd exclaimed.

"What, she's like a week early though." Yumi said.

"I know, luckily her mom was there with her, I'll see you guys later." Odd said, as he ran out of the door.

"Should we go?" I looked down at Yumi.

"You go; I'll stay here with Kammi, tell Trinity I said good luck, and wish I could be there." Yumi responded.

I nodded my head and placed and kiss on Yumi's forehead, and then Kammi's forehead, and went out the door to meet up with Odd, more than likely he was going to be at the same hospital Yumi had Kammi, since it was the best children's hospital.

_Normal POV_

Odd had just arrived at the children's hospital. Unfortunately, he had to park a way's away from the hospital entrance. He quickly got out of the car and ran towards the emergency entrance.

"Is my wife here she is in labor?" Odd exclaimed.

"Sir, there are a lot of pregnant woman here right about now, what is your wife's name?" The nurse asked.

"Trinity Della Robbia" Odd answered.

The nurse looked Trinity's name up in the computer, while Odd waited very impatiently, but kept his cool due to the fact the nurse could be sensitive and call security on him. "She is room 2341"

Odd quickly ran up the stairs of the hospital towards the second floor one he saw the big sign that show the number 2 on it he quickly ran out of the door in the hall, tripping over his own feet. He then ran down the hall when he finally reached Trinity's room.

"Trinity?" Odd said as he came into the room, as he did he saw that she was getting stuck into her back. "Are you okay?"

Trinity looked up at Odd and nodded her head. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when it happened. I'm sorry about the fight we got into, I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

Trinity slightly smiled. "Well, I was being a jerk to you, so I apologize too."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Odd smiled and took Trinity's hand in his as she laid back down on the hospital bed. "How far are you?"

"I'm three centimeters dilated." Trinity answered. A few minutes later a nurse soon came into the room to explain some things to Odd and Trinity.

"Hello, are you doing Trinity?" The nurse asked.

"I'm okay, now that I had the epidural." Trinity responded.

"Good, good. Well I'm assuming this is your husband." The nurse stuck her hand out for Odd to shake, which he did. "My name is Madeline, or you can just call me Maddie, which ever you like."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odd." Odd introduced.

"Nice meeting you as well." Maddie smiled, and then looked over at Trinity. "So, I would just like to explain some things to you two while you are both here, and that your baby is not preterm, preterm labor happens if you are thirty-seven weeks or above, after that, your baby should be fine." Maddie explained, getting a joyous relief from Odd and Trinity. "But, I'll be right back in thirty minutes to an hour to check and see how far dilated you are, but if you are having any pain or need anything, press the red button right beside you."

"Okay, thank you." Trinity spoke.

"No problem." With that, Maddie left the room to give the couple some privacy.

"Are you doing alright?" Odd asked, and rubbed Trinity's forehead.

"Yeah, much better now, Yumi wasn't kidding, this labor stuff feels terrible."

"So, I heard someone is having a baby." A feminine voice announced as the voice walked into the room. Odd and Trinity looked toward where the voice came, and it showed Selena standing at the door waving at her two friends.

"Selena?" Trinity exclaimed.

"The one and only" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Trinity asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm visiting my best friend." Selena went over and gently hugged her friend.

"I mean like, what are you doing in France?" Trinity asked, Selena who gave Odd a friendly hug.

"Well, Tristan got stationed back here, for good!" Selena grinned.

"Where is Tristan?" Odd asked.

"Right here" Another voice said, but it was more a masculine voice.

"How are you holding up sis?" Tristan said as he walked into the hospital room in his Army uniform.

"I'm okay, just laying here." Trinity shrugged

Tristan gave Odd a one armed hug. "So how was America?" Odd asked.

"Different, it wasn't the same, I mean it's fun over there, but I like it here better with my friends." Tristan responded.

After a few hours of talking to their friends, they found out that a lot of things happened. For example, Tristan and Selena got married on a hotel rooftop, and had a honeymoon in Greece, then after the first state Tristan was stationed at in America, he was then stationed in Canada for a couple of months, and then he got permission to move back over here. Lastly, the biggest shocker of all what that Selena had a baby, which confused Trinity and Odd big time.

Selena and Tristan explained that Selena was pregnant before they had left America, which it wasn't part of their plan to have a baby before they got married, but at least they were married before she had the baby, or started showing **(A/N Like I said I'm making very little changes to the storyline, so yes, Selena was pregnant.) **And that they ended up having a baby girl named Valarie, and that she was one week old, who was spending the time with Selena's grandmother while she and Tristan move into the home in the same community as the rest of their friends.

_6:oo PM_

_Trinity's POV_

I sighed as I looked around in the room, who knew labor could take this long, half the day is over and I am still in the first stage of labor. Before Odd got here, the burse said that the first stage could last up to many hours, or carry over into the next day, I hope that isn't going to be the scenario for myself.

I looked over at Odd who had his head back leaning on the top of the chair for support as he snored slightly, letting me know that he was sleeping. I could understand why he's tired, because the argument we had got into lasted up until three in the morning, and I heard him walking around the house until five.

I then looked around the hospital room more, just looking around at its features. I was very bored, and just really wished that this could just happen, and go happen. I wish I had a television birth, they always seemed so quick, there so no such thing as an early stage and the second stage. No, in the movies, the entire woman just pushed that little sucker out and called it a day, they never showed any real pain, no in real life we stay in the delivery room for many hours that carry over into the day.

I then looked down at my stomach, and slightly rubbed it. "Why can't you come out little buddy, you was rushing to get out, now you're desperate to stay in."

I sighed once more and leaned my head back, slowly shutting my eyes and falling asleep

_7:oo PM_

_8:oo PM_

_9:oo PM_

_1o:0o PM_

_11:oo PM_

_12:oo AM_

_1:oo AM_

_Normal POV_

_Meanwhile at the Stern household_

Ulrich and Yumi both woke up to a baby monitor going off, knowing immediately that their daughter was crying for the need of one of them.

"I'll go." Yumi said sleepily, and slowly got out of the comfortable bed, and walking over towards Kammi's room, with her eyes shut, which was a bad idea due to the fact she ran into the wall on her way to her daughter's room. "Ouch." Yumi then walked into Kammi's golden lite room and slowly pulled her out of the crib.

"What's wrong Kam." Yumi yawned, and sat in the rocking chair with her daughter. "Are you hungry or something?" Kammi was still crying, Yumi then saw if Kammi was hungry which she was, Yumi leaned her head back while she breast-fed. After a couple of minutes passed, she felt Kammi stop, and pulled her night shirt down. Yumi then stood back up and started to gently pat Kammi's back. Once she heard her have a small burp, she then just walked around with Kammi until she fell back asleep. Yumi then put her daughter back in the crib once she was asleep again.

"This looks comfortable." Yumi laid down on the stuffed teddy bear that were in the corner of the room, and quickly fell asleep.

Back with Ulrich who was still sleeping, moved over to Yumi's side of the bed, and suddenly felt that she wasn't there, which woke him up. He sighed as he got out of the bed, to check to make sure Yumi and his daughter was okay. Once he walked in Kammi's room, he saw that Kammi was asleep, and then looked over at Yumi who was also asleep on a bunch of teddy bears.

Ulrich went over to Yumi and gently pulled her up. "Come on Yumi, you fell asleep in Kammi's room."

Yumi moaned sleepily. "You smell like ice-cream."

Ulrich smiled slightly, knowing when Yumi was really tired, she starts talking nonsense. Once the couple almost walked out of the room fully, Kammi started to cry again. Both Ulrich and Yumi's attention were on the crying girl.

"Go, go to bed Yumes, I'll take care of her." Ulrich nudged Yumi to go back to bed.

"I already fed her." Yumi pointed, and walked back to the bedroom falling asleep as soon as she hit the sheets.

Ulrich then took Kammi out of the crib and gently started to soothe his crying daughter. He rubbed her back softly and trying to calm her down. He then stated to think back to the main reason why babies cry, to hopefully find a solution to stop his crying child.

"_What were the main reasons why babies cry, if they're hungry, but Yumi already fed her, if they want to be held, but I'm already holding her, if she needs something to make her feel better, I'm doing everything I can though, if she's tired, that could be it, if she needs a nappy change, that could be it too, if they're too hot or cold, maybe, but it cool in here, not to hot or cold." _Ulrich thought to himself, he then smelled to see if Kammi needed a nappy change, that wasn't it. Ulrich then took the still crying baby towards his room and laid down on the bed with his back facing the mattress, and placed his daughter on his chest, which seemed to calm her crying down.

"Kaem do en o da?" Yumi mumbled in her sleep.

"What?" Ulrich looked over at his wife.

"Kam doing okay?" She said more clearly.

"Yeah, looks as if she's sleeping in here tonight." Ulrich glanced down, and saw Kammi was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as his eyes started to close, for the rest of the night Ulrich never moved in his sleep, he stayed the way he was with Kammi sleeping on him, while Yumi had her head on Ulrich shoulder, and that's the way the family stayed for the rest of the night.

_Back at the Hospital_

_Trinity's POV_

I woke up to the most dreadful pain, everything was hurting, my back, my stomach, my head, and hell even my hands were hurting! Doctors and nurses rushed into my hospital room, they told me that it was time to deliver the baby.

"This was the fastest baby to ever come into proper dilation so quickly." I heard the doctor say, as I felt Odd gave me a reassuring squeeze in my hand.

"Ready to push Trinity?" The doctor asked.

I nodded my head slowly nodded my head.

"Okay, push." The doctor told me, as I took a deep breath and pushed. After a few seconds I leaned my head back on the pillow, and tried to catch my breath. Odd kissed my forehead, and continued to hold my hand.

"Whenever you are ready." The doctor said. I took in another deep breath, and began to push yet again. Few seconds more passed, and I repeated the same things for at least fifteen minutes.

"Almost there, take one last breath and your baby will be out."

I take a couple of seconds to catch up on my breath, and finally I took the biggest breath I could ever take, and pushed.

"And here he is!" The doctor exclaimed and he placed my baby on my stomach, I sighed in relief as I watched my son be placed on my stomach.

"Would you like him circumcised?" The doctor asked, as he cleaned out my sons nasal passages, and wrapped him in a warm dark blue blanket.

I looked over at Odd, who nodded his head. "Yes."

The doctor smiled. "Okay, we will perform the procedure after you bond with him and you deliver the placenta. I nodded my head and looked down at my arms at my son who was just placed in my arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept, a few seconds later a lady came in to set up the birth certificate.

_Childs Name: Logan _

_Middle Name: Carson_

_Surname: Della Robbia_

_Sex: Male_

_The Birth: Single_

_Date of Birth: June 28, 2017_

_Maiden Name of Mother: Trinity Davis_

_Age of Mother: 23_

_Maiden Name of Father: Odd Della Robbia_

_Age of Father: 23_

**End of Chapter.**

**So, sorry for the short chapter and sorry there wasn't much emphasizes of Trinity's birth of Logan C. Della Robbia. But I am so eager to have this story reach it's point of very high and intense drama. So in order to get to that moment, the story is going to be a year later, and Aelita of course would have already given birth to her son. But, I hope the next chapter will be up soon, sorry for the every long extremely wait, I hope this chapter can make up for it, or otherwise, the next chapter will! I promise.**

_Preview of next chapter:_

"_I thought we were going to tell each other everything, but you didn't, you lied ever since before Kammi was born, why couldn't you tell me?" Yumi shouted loudly at Ulrich._

"_Because this is how you would have reacted Yumi, you always tend to jump to conclusions that I always did the wrong thing." Ulrich yelled just as loudly._

_Yumi rolled her eyes. "And you always tend to be so shy about everything; I thought you grew out of that! We used to tell each other everything, what changed, huh?"_

"_Nothing changed." _

"_I really can't believe that, because of how long you kept this from me, what you are like falling for Sissi or something now."_

"_Really Yumi, you want to go back to this now. How could I like someone like Sissi…"_

"_Why was she in your office right after I left then huh?"_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_(A/N I'm skipping a few parts of the argument.)_

"_When were you going to tell me that you William was working alongside you now?" Ulrich spoke loudly._

"_I was going to tell you when I saw you."_

"_But you didn't obviously."_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

"_I don't think we can do this right now." Yumi sighed and looked at the floor._

"_Do what, huh?"_

"_Us, I think we just need a break from each other." A slow tear rolled down Yumi's face._

"_You want to do that, really?" Ulrich looked down at a sad Yumi._

"_I don't know…" Yumi looked up at Ulrich, then back down at the floor._

"_You don't know?" Ulrich paused. "Well, let me make it easier for you." With that Ulrich walked out of the door…_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_

_:_


	20. Going Seperate Ways

**I am giving Lively Summer up to adoption, if you would like to adopt it, please PM me, this is going to be a first come first serve basis, also, if you want to adopt this story, you would have to tell me some of your ideas for it. Thanks (:**

**I am making some changes to this story now that I read it back over, and the only one I came up with right now is that let's pretend that Yumi's job was never a veterinarian, and that it is a nurse, this is going to be her permanent job. I thought it over and was like she has a better job being a nurse than a vet, also I just wanted it to be so cliché to have Ulrich be a lawyer and Yumi a nurse (:**

**I ALSO DECIDED TO MAKE A MAJOR CHANGE FOR THIS STORY, THEY ARE GOING TO LIVE IN AMERICA, BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS MANY OF THE AMERICAN THINGS AND HOLIDAYS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, THEY ARE GOING TO LIVE IN AMERICA. EVERYTHING IS STILL GOING TO REMAIN THE SAME. SAME JOBS, HOUSES, COMMUNITIES, NOTHING IN CHANGING AT ALL, IT'S JUST THAT THEY IN THE USA NOW. THANKS, AND THIS WON'T CHANGE NOTHING IN THE CHARACTERS!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_One Year Later_

|Monday,*August 11th 2018*|

|5:00 AM|

[Normal POV]

"_Wake up sleepy heads! It's Monday, August 11__th__, at 5:00 in the morning. Wake up to the bright morning sun, the singing birds, and the car horns honking. It's going to be a beautiful Monday morning here at Wes…" _The alarm clock was snoozed by a slightly tanned hand that fell to the side of the bed.

"Ugh, I really don't feel like getting up." A masculine voice groaned in tiredness.

The person next to the voice picked up their head, and rubbed the cold out of their eyes. "You're the one who went to bed late last night Tristan." A feminine voice responded.

Tristan looked over at his wife, Selena. "You went to bed late last night too angel."

"But, I don't have to go to work until eleven o'clock." Selena acknowledged.

"Touché." Tristan claimed, and rolled up out of the bed.

Selena slightly smiled, and got up out of the bed as well. "I'm going to go check on Valarie."

"Okay, I'm just going to get dressed for work." Tristan said, as he went into the bathroom before their two dogs jumped up on Tristan. "Hey pups." Tristan petted both Jasper and Shadow, and then headed toward the master bathroom to take a shower.

Selena then walked out of the master bedroom and across the hall to her daughter's room. When she walked into the purple colored room, she went to the white crib and picked up Valarie. Her daughter looked more like Selena, than Tristan. Valarie had auburn hair that came to her shoulders, light green iris with ocean blue eye color.

Valarie, being very tired, didn't open her eyes. Once lifted in her mom's arms, she placed one hand on Selena's shoulder, while she sucked her thumb on the other hand. Selena's then went downstairs.

"Wake up Val." Selena said soothingly.

Valarie slowly opened her eyes and looked around, as she was placed in her in the miniature purple high chair.

"Are you hungry?" Selena asked her daughter who looked up at her while still sucking her thumb. She took her thumb out her mouth.

"No." She smiled.

"No?" Selena repeated with a smile.

"No." Valarie said again.

"Are you sure?" Selena asked once more.

"Yes."

"Yes hungry, or no hungry?" Selena smiled at her daughter, for some reason had a big grin on her face.

"Foo!" Valarie pointed to the baby food on the counter.

Selena chuckled and went to the counter, and opened the yogurt for babies. After getting the baby spoon, she went back to Valarie and put down the opened plastic cup of yogurt; and handed her daughter the tiny light green baby spoon.

"Don't rush eating okay?" Selena told her daughter.

The one year old dipped the spoon in the yogurt, and put the yogurt in her mouth, slowly letting it slide down her throat.

Selena smiled, and went over to the pantry to fix her breakfast. She pulled out a box of _Apple Jacks _cereal, and placed it on the counter. After getting the milk and bowl, and putting it the cereal and milk into the bowl, she began to be munching on it.

A few seconds passed as before Tristan came down in his Army uniform, with our dogs following closely behind him

"Doggies!" Valarie exclaimed as she saw the dogs, and dropped her spoon. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh." Tristan smiled and picked up the spoon. Selena went into the drawer and got another spoon and handed to Tristan, who handed it to Valarie. Tristan took the spoon that fell onto the floor into the sink.

"Tank qa." Valarie tried to pronounce, and continued on her yogurt.

"What time you get off work, cause you know your shifts change up quite a bit." Selena asked, and put another mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

Tristan sat down at the table, and fixed his cereal. "I should be off around eight or so, I call you if it's later."

"I was thinking, maybe we should start putting Val in a daycare, I don't want to be a burden on my real parents, and foster parents. They have to work too, yah know?"

"Why a daycare, my parents are in town, they could watch her?" Tristan spoke, after he chewed the cereal in his mouth.

"But they're on a business trip right now." Selena reminded her husband.

Tristan sighed. "Do you know how much a daycare costs?"

"There are many different types of daycares Tristan."

"Such as?" Tristan asked.

"You have the normal daycare centers, home daycares, or a nanny."

"Let's think of the pros and cons to those Lena, a daycare center costs at least three hundred to a thousand dollars a month, and the caregivers care for more than one child, they are hard to find because of the capacity, Val can get sick easily, they are closed during holidays and bad weather, and the stupid times to pick-up and drop-off." Tristan explained. "We just don't have all the money to do such a thing."

"But the pros to a daycare center are that it can be more affordable than the others, good supervision, she can socialize with other kids, the staff members are trained, and they are licensed." Selena also explained.

"Why can't she just stay with a relative Selena?"

"Because I told you why Tristan, there is nothing wrong with a daycare, she was going to have to go to one eventually. What about Carol, she lives near us, and one of my good friends. She doesn't charge much, only two dollars an hour, she was recommended in the newspaper for best in-home day care. Carol is fully licensed, and she's good at what she does, and she's fifty-six, older people have more experience too. She knows CPR, and has all the things necessary just in case a child gets sick or hurt. She also said she would love to take care of Valarie."

"I don't know Lena." Tristan sighed, as Valarie knocked over the empty plastic cup.

"Uh oh." Valarie said innocently.

Tristan got up and took her out of the high chair, and let her walk slowly over to the play area.

"What is there to not know, it's not like I can stay here for twelve hours a day. She's only there for eight hours, that's it!" Selena rolled her eyes, as Tristan picked up the empty cup and put it in the trash.

"Okay, she can go to the daycare, I was just worried okay?" Tristan said, as he picked up the spoon and put it in the sink.

"I know, I understand, but you know where I am coming from right?" Selena spoke, and put her and Tristan's bowl in the sink. She then looked up at her husband, who was watching their daughter play with a teddy bear. He then looked over at Selena.

"Yeah, I understand." Tristan nodded his head. "Well, I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight, I love you." Tristan kissed Selena's cheek, and then walked over to his daughter. "Bye Valarie."

"Ba ba." Valarie struggled to say bye bye.

Tristan kissed Valarie's forehead, then placed her down back on the floor so she could continue playing.

"Bye Lena." Tristan waved, and then headed toward the front door.

"Bye." Selena sighed.

**(A/N So I know one year olds don't talk that much, but hey, it's very cute to see them talk)**

[Meanwhile]

[6:15 AM]

[Jeremy and Aelita]

In the Belpois household not much has been going on except the normal everyday plans; which were taking care of CJ, household work, and just plain going to work every day. As of now Aelita and Jeremy were just waking up from their slumber to get ready for soon to be long day.

Also, Aelita has even started to write her own book, but the title was yet to be named. She has also taken up knitting in her spare time. She loves to make scarves, which she had made some for Yumi, Selena, Trinity, as well as herself for when the winter season arrives. Aelita also makes gloves, purses, and belts.

For babies she created bibs, booties, blankets, and mitts. Jeremy, as well as she didn't know whether to start selling the knits she made, or just keep them while she continues to constantly make things.

As for Jeremy, he has also taken up some new hobbies when is not working. Darts was one of them. Jeremy had placed a dart board in the garage, due to Aelita said she did not want anything to be broken at the end of his dart game. Even though he was fairly new at the game, he was still better than he thought he would. Of course, as told by his friends that he would eventually choose a boring that would make them go to sleep, Chess.

Jeremy sighed as he got up, and out of the bed. "Come on Aelita, we have to get ready for work and take CJ to daycare." He looked beside him and saw that Aelita wasn't lying next to him. Seconds later a familiar smell wafted upon his nose. Jeremy removed himself from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning." Jeremy spoke as he saw Aelita fixing breakfast, and CJ eating oatmeal.

"Good morning." Aelita smiled over at her husband.

"Dada." CJ spoke in his high voice.

"Hey bud." Jeremy softly rubbed CJ's head, and then looked over at Aelita. "You sleep well."

"Not really, CJ wanted to play all night." Aelita answered. "You hungry"

Jeremy nodded his and looked over Aelita's shoulder to see what she was fixing. Aelita was fixing bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Hey, I have to go to work at little bit early." Aelita mentioned. "We have meeting at seven."

"Alright, I'll take to my parents place before I leave." Jeremy spoke, as he went over and turned the television on to _Good Morning America._

"_This is absolutely incredible how Kobayashi ate thirteen grilled cheeses in one minute!" The news lady spoke._

"_Either that or he was selfishly hungry."_

"_Let's get back to some more news that is happening around the California, Irvine region. Last night there were shooting outside of a convenient store, for what did he rob the store for. Four packs of chip, and one pack of gum."_

"_Please, what is this world coming to, robbing store for chips and gum, that total just comes out to five dollars and come change, maybe less than that! But in other news, there has been a prisoner that escaped from prison and is now on the run. This man, Frank Howard has escaped, and the police is now trying to locate him, if you see this man please do not hesitate to call the emergency line, many have claimed that Howard may be armed, and is very dangerous."_

"_We are just switching from good news to bad new today huh? In other words, it has been rumored that the PearPhone8 should be coming out by mid-September, this phone should have a 20 megapixel camera, many apps to download for an unlimited about of space. As well as the texting keyboard could be slid down to seem as if you're are typing on the table on your phone."_

"_Wow, this technology is something else now a days…"_

"_Sure is, but we have to commercial, stay with us…"_

"PearPhone8?" Jeremy looked over at Aelita.

"Pretty cool huh, I came up with it." Aelita smiled. "But, I'm going upstairs to get dressed."

"Okay."

Jeremy went over to CJ who smiled up at him. "You done eating?"

CJ just nodded his head and lifted his arms for Jeremy to lift him. Jeremy returned the smile and picked up his son, and took him towards his toys and played along with him. A few minutes passed when Aelita came down in her professional clothes.

"I'll take CJ to your parents' house instead; I already bathed him and everything. And as you can see he's dressed." Aelita went over towards Jeremy and CJ, and picked her son up.

"Okay I'll see you later." Jeremy got of off the floor.

"Bye." Aelita said as she walked out the door with CJ in her arms, and her bags.

(**A/N Hmm, what's going on with Aelita and Jeremy, they seem…out of it.)**

[Meanwhile]

[With Trinity and Odd]

[6:25 AM]

"Tonniiiiight we areeeeee yoooooung, so let's set the world on fireeeeeee, we can burn brighterrrr, than the sunnnnnnnnnnnn." Odd sang with radio to _We Are Young, by_ FUN

"Odd shut up okay. It's way too early in the morning for you to be singing!" Trinity spoke to Odd as he came downstairs.

"Oh come on, it's going to be a great day, and this is how the day is going to begin!" Odd grinned, as he swooped Logan up from floor and started dancing with him. "Sing with me Log. Tonniiiiight we areeeeee yoooooung, so let's set the world on fireeeeeee, we can burn brighterrrr, than the sunnnnnnnnnnnn."

Logan had a smile on his faced and he and Odd spun around the house, dancing.

"Don't make him spit up his food, he just finished eating!" Trinity indicated.

"Okay." Odd stopped spinning happy Logan around and just danced with him.

"Why are you such in a great mood?" Trinity smiled at her husband.

"I don't know, I just woke up feeling good, I think I'm not going have a big breakfast, I'll just have an apple or something." Odd responded, as he put Logan back down on the floor, and looked at Trinity. She was already dressed and was getting ready to leave for work.

"Alright if you say so, there's a fresh apple in the fridge." Trinity pointed, and walked into the foyer to check herself in the mirror. "Hey, do you think I need to lose weight?"

Odd walked into the foyer with the apple in his hand. "What makes you say that?"

"I haven't lost any weight since Logan was born, I have stretch marks, and I have excess fat now almost everywhere now." Trinity looked back at her husband, who was munching on his apple.

"I think you look fine tootsie." Odd smiled, and placed his lips on Trinity's forehead. "I love you."

Trinity returned the smiled. "I love you too, see you later. Bye Logan!"

"Ba Ba." Logan waved at Trinity. Trinity blew him a kiss, and then waved to Odd before walking out of the door to go to work.

Odd waved to Trinity as she pulled out of the driveway. He then went back into the house, shutting the door behind him. As he walked into the family room area he saw that Logan was still playing with his toys, he smiled and threw the core of the apple into the trash can. As he did so, he went over to socialize with him some more before he heads off to work.

After a few minutes of playing with his son, he quickly got himself dressed, as well as Logan. When he went downstairs with Logan in his arms, he noticed the core of his back on the counter.

"What the…." Odd made sure not to let a curse word not to slip his mouth while his son was around; due to the fact Logan repeat everything he hears. Odd put the apple core back in the trash can. He then turned around and picked up his bags, when he lifted himself back up he saw that the apple core was yet again back on the counter.

"What the hell!" Odd shouted without thinking, he looked over at his son who looked wide-eyed at him. "Do not say that, okay. That's a very bad word."

"Kay." Logan slightly nodded his head, and put his thumb in his mouth. Odd rolled his eyes and slammed the apple core in the trash.

"Come on Log, time to drop you off at daycare while daddy receives the money." Odd spoke before anything else weird could happen. As soon as Odd was about to walk out of the door, he heard something fall from upstairs.

He looked at the top of the stairs, confused. "This is weird."

"Uh oh." Logan put his hand over his mouth.

Odd slightly smiled, he turned around toward the door again to leave and head to work. "Tonniiiiight we areeeeee yoooooung, so let's set the world on fireeeeeee, we can burn brighterrrr, than the sunnnnnnnnnnnn." Odd sang. "Tonniiiiight we areeeeee yoooooung, so let's set the world on fireeeeeee, we can burn brighterrrr, than the sunnnnnnnnnnnn."

[Meanwhile]

[6:45 AM]

"_Wake up again sleepy heads it is six forty five in the morning here in Irvine, California. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the car horns are honk…" _Ulrich slammed his hand on the alarm twice that morning. He then rolled over and placed his head in the crock of his wife's neck, like he does every morning.

"What time is it?" Yumi moaned in tiredness.

"Six forty-five." Ulrich answered.

Yumi sighed and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's back. "I'm too tired to get up." Yumi didn't get a response, figuring her husband must have went back to sleep again. "Ulrich babe, get up. We have to take Kammi to daycare, and we have to work."

Ulrich mumbled something before his voice became quiet again. "What?" Yumi asked, starting to lift herself from underneath her husband.

"I don't feel like it, I'm sick." Ulrich rubbed his eyes after he felt cold when Yumi moved away from him.

"Well, get well soon." Yumi said as she pulled the covers off of Ulrich. He then got out of the bed, and sighed. "Can you feed Kammi for me?"

Ulrich nodded his head, and walked out of his and Yumi's bedroom. Seconds soon, he walked into his daughter's room. He smiled as he saw Kammi standing up in her crib smiling up at Ulrich. He smiled in return. Over the year, Kammi was beginning to look more and more like her mother, with the exception of her eyes being dark green, like her father's. Ulrich went over to Kammi, and lifted her up out of the crib.

"Morning Kam." Ulrich kissed his daughter cheek.

"Mo na da." Kammi ran her pointer finger down Ulrich's nose. Ulrich smiled as she tried to say _morning dad_, but she was progressing. Ulrich walked out of Kammi's room to go downstairs to try to find something to eat. He placed Kammi in the high chair, and went into the fridge find something for breakfast. Nothing.

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich called for his wife. He heard footsteps come downstairs, and into the kitchen. Ulrich closed the door, and looked at Yumi who was dressed in her scrubs for work.

"I know, I know. I'm going to the store after work." Yumi spoke. "We don't have any breakfast foods though, not even for Kammi?"

"I mean, we have some of those oranges my mom recommended. Those um…Mandarin Oranges." Ulrich looked back inside of the fridge and pulled out the oranges he just talked about.

Yumi nodded her head. "That's fine, she really loves those too." Yumi walked over to Kammi and pulled her out of the high chair to hug her.

"Mo na mama." Kammi poked Yumi's cheek, and then put her finger in her mouth.

"You are just teething on everything don't you?" Yumi smiled, and then looked over at her husband who was cutting the oranges. "Babe can you drop her off at daycare, I have to be at work at 7:30."

"Yeah sure, I don't have to be at work until 8:00, but can you watch her until I get dressed and back down here?" Ulrich asked, and handed her the plate of sliced oranges.

"Sure." Yumi smiled.

"Thank you beautiful." Ulrich kissed Yumi's lips, and then went upstairs to get ready for work, while Yumi feed her daughter.

Several minutes passed when Ulrich came back down dressed to go to work.

"I have to go get going." Yumi told Ulrich, she then looked at Kammi who just finished eating. "You're done eating?" Yumi said in her baby voice, and then went to get a napkin to wipe Kammi's face.

Yumi lifted Kammi out of her high chair and let her walked to Ulrich who picked her up. "I'm gone."

She went over to Ulrich and kissed his lips, and then playfully kissed Kammi's cheek; which made her smile.

"Bye have a good day." Yumi waved to the two.

"You too." Ulrich called after her.

"Ba mama." Kammi spoke.

[Meanwhile with Selena]

Selena walked out of her house with Valarie in her hands to check out the daycare the rest of her friends children go to. Once she walked up to her 2018 SL RED NISSIAN JUKE. She strapped Valarie in her car seat.

"Are you ready to leave, Val?" Selena asked, as she ran her fingers though her daughter's hair.

"Yes." Valarie smiled up at her mother.

Selena returned the smile. "Okay, let's go." Selena closed the back passenger door, then to the driver seat. Once the car was started up, she was on her way to Carol's home, the babysitter. After a less than three minute drive, she was in front of a beautiful, very modern town home. After Selena got out of the car, and got her daughter, she went up to the home, and rang the doorbell.

Selena heard footsteps come toward the door, the door was then unlocked and then opened. "Hey Selena, how are you?"

"I'm just peachy, and yourself?" Selena responded, and examined her. She changed over the few years. Honestly, it's been at least five years since she last saw Carol. She had raven colored hair, sort of like Yumi's hair, but much darker. Her hair length was just touching her shoulders. She had hazel eyes, and she was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'The Babysitter', and black shorts that stopped just above her knee cap, along with white sneakers.

"I'm good, and this your daughter?" Carol asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, this is Valarie. Say hello Val."

Valarie looked up at Carol, before she turned her head and laid it upon her mother's shoulder. "She's shy." Selena smiled.

"It's fine, all babies are like that when they first meet me." Carol smiled, and opened the door wider to allow Selena and Valarie in. As they walked in they noticed that the townhome looked small on the outside, but it was really big and spacious on the inside. As you walk in to your left, there were two stairs cases; one that connects to the basement, and the other to upstairs. Both were blocked off by gates though.

When you walk in further to the home, there was a decent sized kitchen, which all stove knobs, and door knobs were covered. In fact, the whole kitchen was blocked by a gate. On the right side across the kitchen, laid the family room, or in a lot of people's eyes. The playroom. There were toys everywhere.

"So I need you just to fill out some papers for Valarie, just tell me here medical records, what she is allergic too, etcetera. **(A/S: I never knew how to spell "etc." like that, we spell things really weird, like aisle…. Lol)**

Selena nodded her and placed down Valarie on the floor, but her daughter didn't go anywhere, just held on to her leg. "Go play, mommy has to fill out papers about you."

"No." Valarie looked up at her mom, and denied her.

"Yes, go." Selena pointed to the toys. Valarie sat down on the ground started crying, begging to stay with her mother. But Selena paid her no mind, even though she wanted to, this was the only way to not have her daughter grow up and be in control of everything, or just plain baby her for the rest of her life. Yes, she was one years old, but the discipline had to start sooner or later.

Carol placed the papers on the table for Selena to fill out. "Aren't you going to get your daughter?"

Selena nodded her head. "No, if she has temper tantrums like that, just don't let her know she's in control of you."

Carol nodded her head. "Okay."

Selena took a pen out of the cup holder on the table, and then looked at the table.

**All about Your Child**

**Home Daycare Center Form**

**Child's Full Name: Valarie Alexia Davis**

**Has your child been in daycare before? No.**

**Does your child have a special diet? No.**

**Are there any foods that should not be served to your child? Fish, Wheat Products, vegetable broth**

**Your child's favorite food? Fruit Wise: Bananas (not too many bananas though!), Florida Fresh Oranges, Apple Sauce, Strawberries, Grapes. Other: Mashed Potatoes with milk and of tiny pinch of salt. Soft Rice, Ice Cream, Cake, Jell-O, macaroni and cheese, chicken soup, Vanilla Yogurt, etc…**

**Least favorite food? Anything Chocolate**

**Does your child eat independently? Yes.**

**What does your child require when eating/drinking? Sippy cup and high chair**

**Does your child take naps? If yes, how long does your child usually nap? Half hour, no more, no less please.**

**Does your child have any problems to sleep or staying asleep? No.**

**Does your child have any known health concerns? Yes, she has asthma as well as Emotional Bipolar Stress Disorder (EBSD)**

**Any medications? Yes, regamuise for her EBSD.**

**Hearing or Vision problems? No.**

**How do your reward/discipline your child? If Val acts great, she earns vanilla icecream, or a small cupcake. If acting badly, place her on the couch as her time-out, if she cries pay her no mind until she is calm. I wish not to spoil her.**

Selena looked over at the paper once more before handing it to Carol. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Carol slightly smiled before putting it in a folder, and handing some other papers to Selena. "Here are my times for babysitting, how I do my job, how the kids spend their time here, and all that nice stuff. I am open on holidays, except for Christmas, Easter, and the other major holidays that require closing. But when horrible weather happens to come, I am open. Lastly, I only charge two dollars an hour."

Selena looked back up at Carol from the papers. "Yeah, okay that sounds great." Selena looked over at her daughter who was playing with the toys. Selena smiled and went over to her. "Are you going to be okay here, other kids are coming too?"

"Yes." Valarie kept playing with her toys.

"Okay, mommy loves you." She kissed Valarie on her nose before facing Carol again. "Here bag is in my car, I'll go get it, if you follow me."

"Oh, yeah sure." Carol said, as she followed Selena outside to the humid weather. Selena opened the trunk to her car, then handed her the purple bag.

"Here it is, I get off work before dark appears." Selena said and walked over to the driver side of the car. "You have my number just in case of emergency?"

"mama, mama, mama." Valarie half-way ran, hopped over to Selena. Selena scooped her off of the ground.

"Val, mommy has to go work, if you behave we will get some ice-cream on the way home, deal?"

"Yes." Valarie smiled, as wrapped her arms around Selena's neck, hugging her. The mother smiled as hugged her daughter back.

"I love you Val."

"I la yo mama."

Selena smiled, kissed her once more before handing her to Carol. "So, I'll see you later? And thanks again for this Carol."

"No problem, see you later Selena!" Carol waved. Selena smiled before getting into her car, and starting her day.

[Meanwhile]

[With Aelita]

Aelita had just arrived at her job after dropping CJ, her son, off at Jeremy's house. She sat in the car for a minute, just replaying recent events that have been going lately. Jeremy has been acting completely distant from her, it was weird; but this has been happening for a couple of days. She sighed and got out of the car.

"_Maybe it's nothing, probably work." _Aelita thought to herself. She picked up her suitcase from the back of the car, and then walked into her office building. When she walked in, she saw Sasha walking towards her, well skipping joyfully in her high heels.

"Aelita there you are!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Um, what did I miss?" She looked at her boss confused.

"Oh just a great deal, we just took note that the pear phone is going to attract millions of people across the country, and maybe even the world. We are going to have an emergency meeting about shipping our products world-wide." Sasha grinned.

"That's great." Aelita said in a downcast.

"What made your electric spark, huh?" Sasha placed her hands on her hips.

Aelita nodded her head. "It's nothing, we should get back to work."

"Oh no you don't, we are going to your sparks to stop flying and fix your cords…"

"What on earth are you talking about Sasha, have you been around technology too much now?" Aelita said, and sat down on the modern couch in the lobby, knowing she isn't going to get anywhere without explaining herself to her boss.

Sasha sat next Aelita. "So, what's up?"

Aelita sighed, and glanced over to Sasha. It dawned on Aelita what her boss was wearing; which consisted of: a light yellow tank top, a blue mini-skirt, and black high heels. "What are you wearing?"

"Hey, don't ask a question with a question, answer mine." Sasha said, popping gum in her mouth.

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay. In fact, I don't even know what's going on, so if you don't mind Sasha, I'm going to go ready for this meeting, if you don't mind." Aelita got up from the couch, and went to the elevator; going to her office.

Once Aelita was in her office, she slammed the door shut, and put her face in her hands. She sighed. Aelita looked slightly over to her left and noticed the phone, debating whether to call Jeremy, or just stop overthinking it. Over the past few days, things were awkward, weird, and silent. Whenever Jeremy came home, he would watch television, go to sleep, eat, or play with CJ. There were a few words spoken between her and Jeremy like: How was your day, their son, plans for the weekend; but that was really it. The couple, without being negative, only had sex once when CJ was born.

Aelita tried, but Jeremy was just too tired, or not in the mood. Aelita decided to call him; hopefully he would be too busy.

No answer.

She slammed the phone down, and sighed heavily. Soon then there was a knock on the door. "What?"

"The meeting is about to start." Sasha said from outside of her door.

Aelita stared at the wall for a second before turning her head toward the door. "Okay." Aelita got up from her chair and opened the door revealing Sasha, she waved at Aelita.

She put on a fake smile, and walked toward the meeting room. She saw that some of her co-workers already were ready for the meeting. Five minutes passed with Sasha walked up to the white board in front of the room.

"So, now we all know what we are here for, and that is to make our products go worldwide." Sasha pointed to the white board that now had an image of her computer on the whiteboard. "We will go to France, Spain, England, Germany, Japan, China, Australia, Poland, Canada, Mexico, and many plus more. We will create the world's best technologic products. We will be better than the rest of the other technologic companies! We will go above and beyond than what is expected from us. Now, we all know the PearPhone8 is being released next month, and many people are already talking about camping out the stores…" Sasha was interrupted by Aelita's phone ringing, which caused her to her to gain attention from her co-workers.

"Mrs. Belpois, you know cell phones aren't allowed during meetings." Sasha scolded.

Aelita looked at her caller I.D and saw that Jeremy was calling, she looked up at Sasha. "I'm sorry, I really have to take this." Aelita walked out of the meeting room, then outside to her car.

"Jeremy we need to talk seriously…"

"_Okay, what about, and make it quick I have to go back to work."_

Aelita rolled her eyes, annoyed of the fact she was being rushed to what she had to say. "Never mind, we'll talk later."

"_No let's talk now, you already called? So, what's going on?" Jeremy said, with slight annoyance._

"Is something wrong with you, you aren't acting like yourself at all." Aelita asked, quite concerned.

"_You don't need to worry about me, okay? I'm fine, I'm at work taking care of kids."_

"I know that; don't tell me what you're doing like I don't know what job you have. Now will you let me explain what I have to say first?" Aelita snapped. "What I wanted to say was that, you've been distant…"

"Not this again Aelita, just lie off and stop telling me that I'm being distant. I'm fine, I come home every night, and we talk, what else to do you want from me, huh?" Jeremy responded rather loudly.

Aelita's eyes widen in shock. "Whoa, wait a minute, who do you think you are talking to like that, I'm trying to fix things between us…."

"There is nothing going on between us, we are fine…"

"Will you stop cut…."

"Like I said I see you every night, I come home and hug you, we have Carter to take care of so we can't really do much Aelita. Figure it out, we can't do the things we did when we were teens."

"Will you shut the hell up and let me talk for once. You always listen to the sound of your own damn voice Jeremy. Ever since Kadic, you just wouldn't hear anybody out. So do me a favor, don't talk to me until you get you anger straight. You freakin called me in the middle of my meeting, so I could be in be trouble because of you. So goodbye!

"Because of me?"

Aelita pressed the end button on her phone, and placed it in the cup holder. She placed her head on the steering wheel for a moment, until she heard a knock on her car window. It was Sasha, yet again. Aelita rolled her eyes, and got out of the car.

"Hey, what the hell was that all about? How could you just walk out on a meeting like you did? My supervisor was there, I hope you know that." Sasha argued.

"Sorry, I'm just finished up an argument with my husband, that's what's been going on with me. Okay?" A tear then slid down Aelita's cheek.

"What was the fight about?"

"He's just being distant from me, and I asked him what was his problem, and he just got very defensive." Aelita shrugged, and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Can I make you a deal?" Sasha looked into Aelita's eyes, seriously.

"What?" Aelita questioned.

"If you allow me to talk to your husband, and set things straight between you; I would you for you to give me Odd's number, or let him hang out with me." Sasha explained.

"What are you talking about, I can't do that to Odd; he's my best friend. His wife is my best friend as well. And she would kill when if she found out. Not to mention they have a son too!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Do you think that bothers me a bit? I don't care that he's married, nor has a son. I grew up with him, and kids who grew up together belong with each other. Oh, and if you don't do this for me, not only will I not help you and your husband out, but you will be fired for walking out on a meeting like that. Your choice."

Aelita looked at her boss in shock. Not only was this a horrible choice, but it was one of the other, she knew if she had gotten fired, Jeremy would be extremely more pissed off than he is. But if she chose to make up with him through Sasha, Aelita would have to hook her and Odd up. Trinity would kill her if she did so.

"Oh, and don't tell his wifey about this either, and you can kiss you job goodbye." Sasha added.

Aelita nodded her head after thinking for a while. "Okay. I'll…I'll help you…ho…hook up with Odd."

[Meanwhile]

[With Yumi]

Yumi had just pulled at the hospital she works at, one of the best hospitals in all of America. Here she works as a nurse. As she turned off the car and walked in the hospital she swiped her card, signing her in for work. Yumi went up to the floor she works on and went to the locker room, locking up her bags, except for her cell phone, and money.

After she came out of the locker room, she sat at the desk and turned on her computer.

"Hey Yumi." A person said between behind her. Yumi looked behind her and saw that it was Avery, her co-worker. Avery was Yumi's height, and the same age. She was Asian, she had dark black hair that stopped a few inches below her shoulders, but it was up in a messy bun right now. She has dark brown eyes, small nose, and thin lips.

"Hello." Yumi responded, as she turned on her computer she checked to see her patients for the day.

"Did you hear about the hot new doctor?" Avery sat down on her side of the desk, and turned her chair facing Yumi; as while as eating her orange.

Yumi chuckled a little bit. "Well no, but I really don't care if he's hot."

"Oh that's right, you still have that hot's for your hubby." Avery smiled.

"And what is exactly is that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked.

"No need to get defensive." Avery laughed. "That's actually a very good thing."

Yumi smiled, and looked at the picture of Ulrich, Kammi, and her taped on the edge of her computer. "Not to mention you have a very beautiful one year old too."

"Yeah, I love both of them with all my heart too." Yumi looked over at Avery. "What about your boyfriend, huh?" Yumi pointed to the picture on her desk of a handsome African American man, about the same age as Avery.

"Oh Trey, we are still together, coming on a year in a few days." Avery smiled.

Yumi smiled in returned. "Do you see yourself marrying him?"

"Uh yeah of course, like my parents are begging him to propose to me already." She laughed. Yumi looked over at her computer; it said that she has a new patient.

Name: Daisy Graham

Age: 54

Sex: Female

In Hospital For: Fainting/dizziness, when standing up she feels lightheaded, hard to breath when standing.

Room: 3102

"I'll be back; I have to go check up on my patient." Yumi looked over at Avery who was admiring her boyfriend's picture.

"Huh, what?" Avery snapped out of her trance, and then looked at Yumi.

Yumi playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." With that Yumi went to her patient room. She wrote her name on the board and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Yumi, and I'll be your nurse for the day."

"Hello young lady." Daisy, the patient said.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on with you." Yumi asked, while setting up the machines, to hook up to the patient.

"Yes. It seems when I stand on my feet for a period of time. I start to become light headed, and feel like I am about to pass out." Daisy explained.

"And how long as this been happening?" Yumi asked.

"About a month." She answered.

"Alright, so what I'm going to do is take your temperature, and then your blood pressure. Is that okay?"

After Yumi did the procedures, a doctor soon came in the room to check up on Yumi's patient, while Yumi's back was to the doctor. She didn't know who this new doctor was.

"So Daisy, how are you doing so far." The doctor spoke. Yumi looked up from her clipboard she was writing on, but still kept her back away from the doctor; but she recognized that voice, but it couldn't be the person she think it is. "Nurse, you have everything straight?"

Yumi turned around, and the doctor was exactly who she thought it wouldn't be. Yumi looked at the doctor in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job, ."

"For your information, Mr. Dunbar, it's Mrs. Stern now; okay?" Yumi scolded.

William took his attention away from Yumi for a moment, and then looked at the patient who looked confused at the two. "As you know now my name is William Dunbar, a new doctor here."

"Anyway, Daisy, if you need anything just press this button." Yumi showed her the red button on the remote. She nodded her head and turned her attention back to William who continued to speak with her. Yumi walked out of her patients room, when leaned her back and head on the wall. She sighed.

"_Of all places to work at, he has to work here? I never wanted to his face again, and this is what I get. Just screw my life right now, my day started out great, until I saw his ugly face._" Yumi sighed and went back to her desk and violently typed the patients file on her computer.

"What happened?" Avery looked at Yumi.

"That doctor that you said was hot, I knew that jerk since high school. He's the one who my life a living hell." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well that's a way to treat someone you haven't since in a long time." William walked up to the desk and looked down at Yumi.

"What do you want, huh? Yumi responded.

"I just want to say hello." He smiled.

"Hi, now leave." Yumi turned her back to William, and faced Avery who looked confused. William came around the desk and stood in front of Yumi, he then saw the family picture tapped on her desk. His face started to turn red.

"How old is your daughter?" He asked.

"None of your damn business, how about that?" Yumi rolled her eyes, and turned her chair to turn her back to William again. William pulled her chair back, for what seemed to be playful.

"Can you not do that?" Yumi stood up from her chair, and walked away from William. She went into the ladies restroom. She sighed as she placed her hands on the counter, looking herself in the mirror. She saw that her face was red with anger, she wanted badly to tell William to get lost, but she could get fired in a heartbeat. Yumi then grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and wiped her face. After throwing the paper towel away, she opened the restroom door, and saw William standing in front of the door.

Yumi jumped being slightly scared. But she then rolled her eyes, not paying William any mind, and walked past him. He grabbed her wrist. She jerked her wrist away from him. "Don't touch me, ever again!"

Yumi turned her back to him once more before walking back to her desk. "Has Ulrich told you about his new secretary?" William called after her. She stopped in her tracks. "Well, she's not really new, the girl has been working with him over a year now."

"You're just making that up. Ulrich would never keep something from me. We tell each other everything, good or bad."

"If you say so Yumi, when you find out, don't saw I told you so." William smiled.

"Whatever, I'm not going to listen to you anymore; you already made my life hell in high school. So why don't you grow up and move on."

William didn't respond because Yumi walked away too fast for him too. Yumi sat down at her desk and noticed that Avery was not there. Yumi sighed and thought about what William said about Ulrich having a secretary. Yumi laughed about it and shook it off.

_Hours Later…_

[8:00 PM]

The day seemed to go be quickly, the start of the day wasn't one of the best days ever. For Jeremy and Aelita, they had a very off day because of the huge fight between the two. Jeremy called Aelita back again and told her that he would be staying at a friend's house until both of the get their acts together. Aelita wasn't too proud of Jeremy decision, but she could control him. She would hang out with CJ for the rest of the night.

For Selena, she was happy to see her daughter again after a very long day or working. For Tristan, he didn't receive happy news from his general. In a few minutes, he would be home to his wife and daughter to tell Selena, the sad, horrible news.

Tristan opened up the door, he saw Valarie walking towards him. "Dada."

Tristan slightly smiled. "Hey Valarie." He scooped his daughter up from the floor and kissed her cheek. He continued to hold her while he walked into the kitchen where he saw Selena fixing dinner. She smiled over at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Tristan returned the smile, but still had a hint of sadness in his eyes. This went unnoticed by her. "How was your day?"

"It was good actually. Val had a great time at the babysitters, Kammi, Logan, and some other tots been there." Selena told Tristan, who simply smiled.

"I'm going to go change, okay." Tristan went upstairs slowly after he placed his daughter down. Selena took notice of her husband's mood, she decided to talk to him about it during dinner. Selena put attention back on the enchilada she was fixing. Once dinner was fixed, she put Valarie in the high-chair, and fed her the food her parents were going to fix. The dinner was soft enough for her six teeth too chew.

"Eat carefully okay?" She commanded her daughter.

"Yes." Valarie nodded her head and dug her spoon in the food.

"And blow on it, I don't want you to burn your mouth." Selena said, as she fixed plates for her and Tristan. Tristan came down in more comfortable clothes which was a: black wife-beater, and dark blue basketball shorts.

Tristan sat down at the table. "Thanks for fixing my plate."

Selena smiled, at sat across from him. "You're welcome, so how was your day?"

Tristan looked up from his plate at Selena, he then placed his fork down on the plate. He sat his back on the back of the chair. "Selena, I uh…I have to be deported again."

Selena dropped her fork on the plate and stared at Tristan as if he's lying. "You're joking right?"

Tristan sadly nodded his head. "No."

"They said that you were staying here." Selena felt a tear slide down her cheeks, she wiped it away. "Where do you have to go this time?"

"Afghanistan." Tristan answered, as he put some more food in his mouth.

"Afghanistan, really? Why can't you go somewhere peaceful, with everything that has happed so far, they are going to send you there?" Selena pushed her food away, as tears were now streaming down her face. Tristan went over to Selena, he put both of his knees on the floor and looked up at her.

"I'm not going to get hurt Lena. I promise you." He intertwined both his fingers with hers.

"How can you promise me that?"

"Because I will always be thinking about the two most important girls of my life: you and Val."

Selena slightly smiled. "When do you have to leave?"

Tristan sighed. "Tomorrow."

Selena's eyes went wide. "Tomorrow?"

He sadly nodded his head. "I'm going to go upstairs, I lost my appetite."

Tristan watched Selena run up the stairs, wiping her face as she went. He then looked over at Valarie who was starting to fall asleep in her high-chair. She was done eating.

Tristan went over to Valarie, he picked her up out of her high chair, and carried her up to her room. He then tucked her in her crib, before he did he kissed her cheek. "I love you Valarie." With that, he left the room, looking back once more, before shutting his daughter's door.

Tristan went across the room, to his and Selena's room. He opened the closed door, and saw that Selena was crying on the bed.

"I don't want you to go." Selena said, sensing he was in the room. Tristan lied on the bed and pulled Selena into his arms.

"I have no choice baby." He kissed her forehead.

"How long will you be there?" She looked up at him.

"A year."

Selena shot her head up, she was about to get up and go somewhere else, but Tristan caught her arm, he gently pulled her back down, no matter how much she was resisting. He stroked her hair, she cried against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Lena, I don't want to leave, but it does either don't go or get fired." Tristan looked down at Selena, who looked up at him with sad eyes. "I love you so much, and that will never change."

"I love you too Tristan, so much." Selena pushed herself up to his face, and placed his lips on his, he put his hand behind her head; kissing her back.

[Meanwhile]

[With Odd, Trinity, and Logan]

Trinity had just arrived at the house, when she did she smelled a great smell come upon her nose. "Smells good in here."

"Yeah, you would never guess what I'm fixing." Odd grinned, as he saw his wife walk in the kitchen.

"What, pizza, like last night." Trinity placed her bags in the family room.

"Nope, stroganoff."

Trinity's eyes went wide. "Seriously."

"Yup, and it's about to be ready now. Can you wake up Logan, he's on the couch." Odd asked, and prepared all of their plates, and placed Logan's plate on his high chair.

"Wake up boo boo." Trinity rapidly kissed Logan's cheek. He laughed once he was fully awake. Trinity giggled and picked up her son, she placed him in the high chair, and he stuck his hand in the food, and put it in his mouth.

Once the husband and wife sat down in front of their plates, they began eating.

"So, some weird things were happening this morning." Odd mentioned, remembering this morning's events.

"Oh yeah, make me weird out then."

"You know that apple core I was eating?" Odd asked.

"Mhm."

"I placed it in the trash, right, then when I turn around for a second, it's back on the counter, I repeated this again, and it was on the trash again.

Trinity looked at Odd. "That is weird, you think we live in a haunted house?" Trinity laughed.

"I'm not joking Trin, this really happened, and when I was about to leave I heard something fall upstairs. When I came back home, the lamb had fell in our room."

"The lamp?"

"Yeah, the bulb is every broken, it's in the trash right now though." Odd pointed to the trash.

"Whatever you say babe." Trinity smiled.

"You will believe me eventually." Odd pointed to his wife. Seconds later the T.V soon changed to another channel. The two looked over in the family room strangely. Trinity looked at Odd, who had a _I told you so_ face.

"Don't give me that face, you know how technology acts sometimes." Trinity shrugged. The T.V to the family room then turned off, then back on, then off again. "Okay, stop playing with me Odd."

Odd glared at her. "The remotes over there, smarty."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Maybe something weird is going on around here."

[Meanwhile]

[With Yumi]

Yumi was finally got off work after a long day. When she found out the William had to work alongside her now, the day did nothing but be a terrible drag. Yumi laid her head back on the seat. She sighed. Before Yumi had left, Ulrich called and told her that he had to work late. Being bored, and wanted to see Ulrich so she could tell him about William, she went to go to his job.

As she arrived at Ulrich office building, she went up to Ulrich's office level, once in the full office, she saw that desks were sitting outside of the individual lawyer's offices. Yumi looked for Ulrich's office, she smiled she found it. But, before she entered the office, she found a desk sitting outside of Ulrich's office as well. The desk didn't have a name plate on it, skimming over the desk, she couldn't find the owner who sits behind it.

"_Stop being paranoid Yumi! Ulrich would never lie to you!_" Yumi then tore herself away from snooping around. She then touched the cold metal door handle, she slightly pushed it down slowly, carefully not to make any noise. When she did, she saw Ulrich typing away on his computer, with his back to her. She smiled, when she entered the door, she quietly closed it, and locking it afterwards.

Tip toeing over toward a busy Ulrich, she gently placed her small, gentle hands upon Ulrich's shoulders, and massaged them. Ulrich smiled, recognizing who it was. "I thought I told you I had to work late."

Yumi also smiled. "Maybe I wanted to come see you, unless you don't want to see me, I could just leave right now."

Ulrich turned around in his chair, and faced Yumi. "Where's Kammi."

Yumi sat down on Ulrich's lap, facing him. "My mom said she wanted to pick her up and let her have dinner there with Aiden. How was your day?"

"Long, tiring, I just tired of handling all the bad things that happens to people, I just want to hear something good for once all day."

Yumi looked away from Ulrich, with an 'uh oh' expression. "What?"

"That just sucks you know." Yumi spoke, wanting desperately to tell Ulrich about William, but he looked annoyed, and he didn't want to hear anything that would make him upset, and stress him out.

"How was your day?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi waved him off. "Same, things never change. But something's do surprise you."

"I know the feeling." Ulrich kept his eyes on his wife, he then leaned up and connected his lips with hers. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Ulrich ran his hands up and down Yumi's back. The kiss then became more intimate, and passionate. The couple's hands ran all over each other. Ulrich lifted Yumi up and laid her down on the desk, moving things away. Their lips never parted. Ulrich merely disconnected their lips, and put a trail of kisses down her neck, then connected their lips again.

Shirts were then taken off or unbuttoned. "You sure you want to do this here?" Yumi looked at Ulrich, he smiled.

"Sure, I mean, the walls are soundproof." Ulrich placed his lips on Yumi's again, she smiled.

_One Hour Later…_

The couple was soon putting their clothes back on, both were tired. "Well, that was interesting." Ulrich chuckled.

Yumi smiled. "It was, maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, like you said we were going to bathe together, but that was forever ago. Remember when you told me in the apartment." Ulrich buttoned his shirt back up.

Yumi laughed. "I'm not telling you when that's going to happen again. What time are you going to be home?"

"I'm going to wrap it up in a little bit." Ulrich said, as he went over to Yumi. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down and kissed her. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I'll see you at home." Yumi kissed Ulrich one last time.

"I will see you there. I love you." Ulrich moved the hair that stuck to Yumi's face.

"I love you too." Yumi then walked out of Ulrich's office, she smiled to herself, as she waved to Ulrich, and closed the door behind her. Once Yumi was out of the building, she saw Beth towards the office building.

"Beth?" Yumi stopped in her tracks, so did Beth." What are you doing here." Beth started to feel her face rage seeing Yumi.

"I work here, didn't Ulrich tell you I was his secretary?" Beth spoke. "Oh, and by the way, it's Sissi."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid I knew that, and I knew you were up to something."

"Well, duh, I had to get closer to Ulrich somehow. And dating your bother was the only way. Besides you haven't spoken to your brother in a whole year, so there's no way he would believe you, he's way too in love with me. And I'm in love with Ulrich."

"That's great for you, but I love him more than he loves you. You know why because we just finished making love, and how does he treat you? Like shit, so bye bye. And BTW, you couldn't work for him, because he would have told me."

"Really, because I've been working for him before your daughter was born. If you don't believe me, follow me up to his office." Sissi smirked.

Yumi rolled her eyes and walked past Sissi back to the office building. Once the two were up at the office again, Sissi walked into Ulrich's office, leaving a crack in the door for Yumi to hear.

"Ew, it smells like a wet gym in here. But anyway, do you need anything for your secretary to do?" Sissi spoke.

"Um, no. I'm about to leave in a few minutes." Ulrich responded.

"What?" Yumi said loudly in her mind. She then opened the door to the office with her arms folded against her chest.

"Uh oh, well I better leave." Sissi smirked.

Ulrich's eyes widened, knowing this was all a set-up and Sissi was back. He looked over a Yumi who was burning with fury.

"Yumi, let me explain." Ulrich walked over to her.

Yumi backed away, but she still looked up at him, extremely pissed off. "Don't bother too." Yumi walked away from Ulrich, she went to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the ground floor.

"Yumi wait!" Ulrich ran to the elevator, but it shut in his face before he could stop the doors from closing.

Yumi kicked the elevator wall in frustration. _"How could he do this to me, this is so cliché, having a fight right after sex…"_

Yumi slammed her car door shut, she quickly started up the car, before pulling off into the streets, going home. It's going to be a long night.

Twenty minutes passed when Ulrich walked into the front door. He immediately placed his bags down and walked into the family room. He saw Yumi sitting on the couch.

**(A/N Oh NO, they are going to have a major argument! And they aren't going to be on speaking terms for a while! It breaks my heart seeing Ulrich and Yumi fight. I'm sad!)**

"So, has Sissi been working with you before Kammi was born? That day you had to go to your job because of your promotion, that's when you found out she works for you."

Ulrich looked down. "Yes."

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Yumi looked at him.

"Because you wouldn't allow me to Yumi, you said if I had bad news to tell you then hold it off. Remember?" Ulrich reminded her.

"Okay, but you still should have come out and admitted it; we wouldn't be in this situation we are in now!" Yumi said. "I thought we were going to tell each other everything, but you didn't, you lied ever since before Kammi was born, why couldn't you tell me?" Yumi shouted at Ulrich.

"Because you this is how you would have reacted Yumi, you always tend to jump to conclusions that I always did the wrong thing." Ulrich shouted just as loudly.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "And you always tend to be so shy about everything; I thought you grew out of that! We used to tell each other everything, what changed, huh?"

"Nothing changed."

"I really can't believe that, because of how long you kept this from me, what you are like falling for Sissi or something now."

"Really Yumi, you want to go back to this now. How could I like someone like Sissi…"

"Why was she in your office right after I left?" Yumi calmed her voice down slightly.

"Maybe because she is the secretary! It's not like I wanted her to work for me, my boss said I have no choice."

"Maybe you should have told him about your history with her, maybe that would have changed things a little bit! But like I said, you are now back to your old ways, never telling anybody anything."

"Whatever, I always been like this Yumi, I just don't show it as much, because you always get pissed off when I really don't want to tell you something, or something you don't need to know. Just because we are married, it doesn't mean we have to tell each other every single thing that goes on in our life! Who the hell does that? For example, like this isn't ever going to happen but what if I told you that I just got done watching porn, or drinking a soda. Why the hell would you want to know that, huh?"

"I'm not talking about that Ulrich, I'm talking about the big stuff, like this!"

"Ha, yeah right, you get pissed the hell off when I'm talking to a waitress sometimes, don't act like I don't see the jealously on your face."

Yumi rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms once more.

"Exactly, you aren't denying it because you know it's true."

"Wow, well since we are coming clean about everything and how we feel about each other, let me come clean first before I talk shit about you to your face. William is a doctor at the hospital I work at, I found out today."

"When were you going to tell me that William was working alongside you now?" Ulrich spoke loudly.

"I was going to tell you when I saw you."

"But you didn't obviously."

"Okay but at least I told you when I found out on the same day! I didn't keep it a secret for a year and some change."

"But why couldn't you tell me at the office, huh?"

"Because you said you didn't want to hear anything bad."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you!" Ulrich slightly shouted.

"But I wouldn't have held on to this little secret for a year! You are so annoying sometimes, I hope you know that. It's going to be hard to trust you sometimes."

"You're really going to not trust me after this petty little thing. We shouldn't be fighting right now."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I said Ulrich."

"Fine, you do that if you want to, it's really going to be hard listening to what you have to say if all you are going to do is break my heart."

Yumi eyes widened. "You really think every word that comes out my mouth, I'm going to break your heart! How do you think I feel after you broke mine when you didn't tell me that Sissi was working for you?"

"How do you think I feel about William working with you?"

Yumi sighed. "I don't think we can do this right now."

"Do what, huh?"

"Us, I think we should just take a break from each other." A slow tear rolled down Yumi's face.

"You want to do that, really?" Ulrich looked down at a sad Yumi.

"I don't know…" Yumi looked up at Ulrich, then back down at the floor.

"You don't know?" Ulrich paused. "Well, let me make it easier for you." With that Ulrich walked out of the door.

Yumi ran out the door behind Ulrich. Ulrich had just gotten in the car. Yumi slammed her hands on driver seat window. "You're really going to leave, just like that."

"Yeah, it's clear you don't want me here!" Ulrich looked at Yumi.

"Whatever." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Since your leaving, I have the perfect place for you to go, you can go to hell."

Anger filled Ulrich's body from Yumi's words. "Too bad you are already there."

Yumi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You are such an asshole, you are."

"And you're a bitch." With that Ulrich sped off. Yumi's hands were forced off from the car window. She sighed heavily, before she dropped to her knees, soaking in everything that happened. He's gone. Ulrich's gone. Tears flooded down Yumi's cheeks. Thunder was heard from above her, as rain began to fall heavily.

"What did I just do?" Yumi screamed up at the sky. She buried her head in her hands, not caring that she was getting soaking wet.

Ulrich had his left hand hold his head up as his right hand hung on to the steering wheel. His face was red, and his face might as well have been a river due to all the tears streaming down his face. He banged his hand on the steering wheel in frustration, which caused the windshield wipers to come on. He turned them off, he nodded his head, and he did not believe what had just happened. But, he knew he would have to see Yumi again, because if would have to see Kammi.

Yumi still had her head buried when she heard a car pull up the driveway. Thinking it was Ulrich she lifted her head back up, but it wasn't, it was her mother with her daughter. Smiling slightly, she went over to her mother and Kammi.

"Yumi, what happened?" Her mother asked. Yumi picked her daughter up. "I wish not to talk about it right now mom."

"Would you like for me to stay?" Her mother asked.

Yumi started to break down again, but she nodded her head.

"Okay." Yumi's mother looked at her daughter, who looked very sad and depressed. When the two were in the house, her mother took Kammi, and told Yumi to get into some dry clothes. Once she changed into her night clothes, she took Kammi's from her mother's arms, and cuddled up with her.

"Okay explained to me what happened."

Yumi looked up from Kammi, and sighed.

**So, this took me forever to finish this chapter. But it was so worth it. It broke my heart writing the fights between Ulrich and Yumi, the fight between Aelita and Jeremy, and Tristan being deployed, and Odd has something strange going on in his house. Things are going to get interesting**

**Question!**

**Who is you favorite couple just reading my story.**

**Ulrich and Yumi**

**Odd and Trinity**

**Jeremy and Aelita**

**Tristan and Selena**

**Who is the most romantic couple, the sweetest, the coolest, funniest?**

**How do you feel about best friends fighting?**


	21. And The Drama Is Back

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I completely forgot about this story, but I want to thank you all for being patient and I still plan to finish this story no matter how long it takes. I am going to try not to wait so long to update this story, I love writing, and I love having you all enjoy it.**

**Happy reading!**

**|Saturday, *August 13****th**** 2018*| **

_**(A/N Yes, I know it was Monday in the last chapter, but the plot in this chapter goes much better with the weekend!)**_

**|4:00 AM|**

**|Normal POV|**

_**T**__he_ sun was slowly rising in Irvine, California. The birds were starting to chirp, and the crickets were starting to calm down. Traffic would soon start to pick up, as neighbors were doing their morning jogs, or walking their dogs. In the Davis household, Tristan, a dirty blonde, tall, muscular, and dark blue eyes; began to get out of his bed to get ready for work. He looked over at his wife Selena, the love of his life sleep peacefully. He sighed, not wanting to leave her or the most important girl in his life, Valarie, his one year old daughter.

Tristan ran his hands up and down on his face, before walking into the master bathroom, and getting the shower ready. While he was waiting for the shower to get hot, he turned on the sink, grabbed a wash cloth, and wet it. Tristan put the warm cloth on his face, and removed the sleep from his eyes. He sighed, and looked at himself in the mirror. Tristan then removed his night clothes, and went into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. The shower was a perfect place for Tristan to let his thoughts out and just think about everything that is happening in his life.

Since he couldn't stay in the shower for a certain amount of time, Tristan washed up, and turned the shower off when he was done. After Tristan wrapped the towel around his waist, Tristan walked back in the master bedroom, and saw Selena still sleeping. Smiling slightly, he walked into his walk-in closet, and took out his army utility uniform, and book bag. Tristan quickly got dressed, and packed the necessary things he needed like: his sanitary items, and a picture of Valarie and Selena. When Tristan is working, he keeps the picture inside of his hat. Lastly, Tristan always keeps his death note in his pocket, in case he doesn't have a safe return home. But Tristan always prays to have a safe return home to his girls.

He then goes over to his night stand and pulls out a note, and places it on his pillow for Selena to see when she wakes up. Tristan quickly walks over to Selena's side of the bed, and kisses her check softly, not waking her up.

"I love you." He whispers, before he walks out of the bedroom, and then walks down the hall, to another purple lite bedroom. He slightly opens the door more, and sees Valarie sleeping soundly in her crib. Tristan slightly smiles, and walks over to the crib. He rubs her cheek lightly, and leans down to kiss it.

"I love you Val." Tristan smiled, as a slow tear slid down his cheek. Tristan then walked out of his daughter's room. Tristan put his bag fully on his back, before descending down the stairs, and out of the house. Tristan then walks up on a truck that is parked in his drive-way, he walks to the trunk that opens seconds before he is there. Tristan places his bag in the trunk and closes it. He then walks up to the passenger seat in the front, and once he is fully in the seat; he closes the door.

The driver is Charles Anderson. Tristan and Charles have been platoon friends since they both enlisted in the same office.

"Good morning." Charles greeted.

"Morning." Tristan responded, as he put his seatbelt on. Charles begins to pull out of Tristan's drive-way, and onto the road. "How is the family?" Charles asked, while pulling out a cigarette.

Tristan looks over at him with slight disgust, and rolls the window down. "Lena and Val are sleeping. Lena doesn't know I left, I didn't want her to wake up so early, and she has to take Valarie to the pediatrician for her twelve month checkup.

"Wow, last time I remember Valarie was six months old." Charles began to smoke his cigarette. Tristan scooted over towards the window more, to have the air blow in his face instead of the smoke. "Since when did you start smoking Charles?" Tristan asked, coughing slightly.

"I just started a couple of days ago."

"Why man, that shit isn't good for you." Tristan claimed. "It stinks too."

"Well, I do it to release my emotions. This is starting to be too much, going to Afghanistan and all. Not to mention we are going to be on the red line." Charles inhaled some more smoke. "Basically is relaxes me, you should try." Charles handed Tristan a cigarette.

"No, I can't do it. I have a family man. It's not good for my daughter she's only one years old."

"You don't have to smoke around her."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not doing it."

"Okay Tristan, your loss."

"Naw man, your loss, there is a lot more stuff you can do then smoke. But I'm done with this subject." Tristan looked out of the window sighing. Around 4:45, Charles and Tristan arrived at the military base, after a long awkward and uncomfortable silence. At 5:00 AM sharp, Tristan was on the plane, on the way to Afghanistan.

**|With Selena|**

**|7:00 AM|**

**|Selena's POV|**

I rolled over to the right side of the bed, but when I rolled over the warm body I would usually fall on was cold, empty. I opened my eyes, and saw that Tristan wasn't there, but I saw a note on his pillow. I sat up from the bed, and grabbed the note.

_Dear Selena, and Valarie,_

_ By time you are reading this, I will already be deployed in Afghanistan. I'm going to miss seeing you and Valarie. Every night that I came home, I would see you two smiling faces, smiles that are brighter than the sun. I love you two so much, and I can't wait to see you two when I am on leave. I almost can't believe it, when I come back a year from now Valarie will be two years old. Unfortunately, I may not be able to attend, but I will always be sending letters and some pictures if I can. Please send me monthly pictures of the both of you, and I promise that I will try to make a safe return home. I love you Valarie and Selena, please write back when you can! I miss you two so much._

_ Your loving husband, and father.._

_ Davis, Tristan_

**|Normal POV|**

Selena folded the note back up, and placed it safely in her nightstand. She wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She then leaned over to where the crates where and let her two dogs out, Shadow and Jasper. Selena slightly smiled as the two raced each other down the stairs, Selena then walked down the hall, to Valarie's purple room. When Selena walked in the room, she saw that Valarie was just beginning to wake up. Selena smiled when she saw her daughter smile up at her.

Selena went to the crib, and lifted her up out of the crib.

"Good morning Valarie." Selena smiled, and embraced her.

"Morna momma." Valarie hugged Selena back. "Where dada?"

Selena sighed, knowing her daughter was way too young to understand, but she didn't want to lie to Valarie either, so she avoided the question. "You sleep okay?"

"Yes."

Selena smiled, as she and Valarie began to go downstairs. "What do you want to eat?" Selena walked into the kitchen, and waited for Valarie to point at something. Valarie gazed her eyes around the kitchen until she found something yellow, and a weird shape.

Valarie pointed to the banana. "Bonona."

Selena chuckled. "Okay." Selena placed Valarie in her high chair. Selena went to the back door and let the dogs out into the fenced yard. "You have to go to the doctor today Val."

Valarie looked up at her mother with a disgusted face. "NO!"

"Yes, you need to go so you can be healthy."

"No momma."

"Well, you are going anyway."

"Ok."

Selena continued to cut up the bananas until they were edible for Valarie. Selena went over to Valarie with the plate of banana and placed them down. "What do you say?"

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

After Selena and Valarie both ate their breakfast and got dressed for the day. The two were on their way to Valarie's twelve month checkup. The drive to Valarie's pediatrician wasn't that far away from the Davis home, just twenty minute drive. Once Selena pulled into the parking lot of _Teddy Bear Kid's, _Selena turned the car off. Once Valarie is in her hands the two began to make their way into the building. Valarie eyes widen when she sees other kids playing with the toys in a corner.

Valarie looks are her mom and points at the toys. "I go play momma?"

Selena smiles, and puts Valarie down. "Tank you." Valarie walks over to the toys, and finds a teddy bear to play with. Selena goes over to the check in table and sign Valarie in, while Selena also has to fill out some papers on the clip board. Selena finds a chair where she can watch Valarie play with the toys, and fill out the papers. When Selena was done filling out the papers, she returned them to the desk.

When it seems as if ten minutes passed, Valarie's name was called.

"Come on Val, there are more toys in the back." Selena scooped up Valarie, and took her to the back. Selena came to the door from which Valarie's name was called. She was greeted by a middle aged woman. She is Selena's height, but slightly taller. She is skinny, black hair, with dark grey eyes. She was wearing bright pink scrubs, with stars on them, along with white tennis shoes.

"My name is Paris Gibson, and how are you today?" Paris smiled, allowing Selena and Valarie to walk through the door first.

"We're good, thank you. And I'm Selena, and this is Valarie."

"Nice to meet you." Paris smiled. "Hello little one, how are you." Paris talked to Valarie, who laid her head down on Selena's shoulder.

"Aw, she's shy?" Paris asked, as she led Selena and Valarie to a room.

"Yes, at times." Selena responded.

Paris pointed out a room where Valarie will be checked up on. The room was a bright yellow color with many zoo animals painted around the room.

"So, what I'm going to do is check her weight, and height, as well as her head circumference. And then Doctor Holman will be with you in a little bit."

Selena nodded her head. "OK."

"Alright, I'm going to borrow little Valarie here." Paris gently took Valarie from her arms.

Valarie began to cry, thinking she was being taken. "Momma!"

"Val I'm right here." Valarie laid eyes on her mom. "Now, if you want some ice cream after dinner you need to behave."

Valarie slowly stopped crying, and listened of what nurse Paris wanted her to do. "Can you stand on the pink polka dot scale for me?" Paris pointed.

Valarie stood up on the scale and watched as the numbers changed. "Cool!"

Selena smiled, as Paris chuckled. "She's twenty pounds."

"Is that good?" Selena asked.

"Yes, it's perfect actually. The normal weight for one year olds should be seventeen to twenty five point five pounds. Let's go check your height sweetie." Paris took Valarie's hand and led her to a stand. "Now I need you to place your back against the giraffe."

Valarie already knowing what the animal looked like placed her back against the wall. Paris took her height. "She is 17.9 inches, she might be a tall little thing."

Selena smiled.

"Now let's take your head circumference little missy." Paris placed Valarie back in Selena's lap. "Let's see her head circumference is 17.5 inches, very good."

Paris also tested Valarie's hearing and eye sight, as well as counted her teeth. "Looks like Valarie is healthy as a horse. But how is her EBSD doing?"

"It's going alright; she does have her moodiness at times."

"Is the regamuise doing ok with her?"

"Oh yes, no problems with the medication."

"Good, and you said her father, and his twin sister has it right?" Paris asked.

"Yes, but Tristan isn't as severe as her Aunt Trinity's for some reason." Selena explained.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't get worse when she is older, she may or may not have the severe EBSD."

Selena nodded her head in agreement. "Alright well, I think I have everything I need. Doctor Holman will be with you shortly." Paris said while beginning to leave.

"Okay, thank you." Selena said.

"No problem." Paris then shut the door, for privacy of Selena and Valarie.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Selena kissed her daughters cheek.

"No." Valarie smiled.

Five minutes passed before Doctor Holman walked into the room where Selena and Valarie was, closing the door behind her. Doctor Holman was an older aged woman, she had brown hair, that had many shades of grey. Her eyes were dark green, and her skin was slightly pale.

"Hello there." Also, Doctor Holman was from England, so she had an accent. "How are you today Mrs. Davis? And little Miss. Davis?" Doctor Holman was Valarie's pediatrician since the beginning, so she knows the Davis family very well. "Where is dad?"

Selena sighed sadly. "He was deployed to Afghanistan early this morning."

"Well he'll be in my prayers, how long will he be there?"

"A year."

"Yes, well he is indeed in my prayers Mrs. Davis."

"Thank you." Selena smiled.

"Alright, well little miss is growing up on us here, she's one years old. Aw, I remember when she first came in my office, she was a fuss." Dr. Holman laughed.

Selena laughed as well. "She wouldn't allow anybody to touch her except for her dad."

"Yes, I remember." Dr. Holman responded with a smile. "I just have a few questions for you Selena about little miss Val here." Dr. Holman playfully poked Valarie's nose. "The first question is how Valarie's appetite?"

"Oh, it's great. She eats breakfast, snack, lunch, and dinner."

Dr. Holman smiled. "Glad to hear, and what about the foods she has been eating?"

"Val loves pasta, noodles, rice, bananas, apples, chicken, pork, and she loves ice cream for her good behavior."

"And is she still drinking breast milk or is she drinking whole milk?"

"Um, Valarie is still on breast milk, that she's drinks from the bottle."

"Okay, well since she is one, she is now allowed to start drinking cow's milk. Also, it has to be whole milk, not 2% or 1%."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that."

"Great. Is Valarie using her fingers to feed herself?"

"Yes, actually she knows how to use the spoon too, but she drops it a lot."

"Okay, so I see she's coming along fast for a one year old." Dr. Holman noted. "How many hours does she sleep at night, and how many naps does she take?"

"Well, her nap time is at 2 every day, and it's usually for an hour. Her bed time is at 8 depending on what time we eat dinner, and she wakes up usually around 8 in the morning. So, all together 13 hours."

"Sounds nice, one year olds need at least 13 hours of sleep. You did your research?" Dr. Holman smiled. "Does she turn toward you when you call her name? And is she able to say a word or two back."

"Yes matter of fact I'll show you." Selena looked down at her daughter who was staring at the walls. "Valarie."

Valarie looked up at her mom. "Yes, momma?"

Selena looked back at the doctor and smiled. After several more questions about Valarie's speaking and hearing. Dr. Holman informed that Valarie is a fast learner. After Selena asked a few questions just in case something bad would happen, it was time for Valarie's vaccination. It took a lot of struggle for her vaccination, after the first shot, she was crying until it was all over. Once Valarie was done with them, it was time to leave, and reward Valarie for being a trooper, and not causing too much commotion. After the two had lunch, she had ice cream. Which made her a very happy camper.

**|With Aelita|**

**|8:00 AM|**

**|Normal POV|**

"_Good morning Irvine, California. I hope your weekend is a great one. We have some breaking news that has been happening around town. A fast mart was robbed early this morning, the robber was demanding cash for the victim, and the victim gives the cash to the robber, before he was fatally shot. Please, if you have any idea on who the robber is, call 949-555-5687…" _Aelita turned the volume down to the TV, as she placed CJ's food on his high chair table.

CJ looked down at his food, then back up at his mom with a disgusted face. Aelita laughed slightly. "What's wrong CJ, it's just potatoes."

CJ still gave his mom a gross looking face, as he looked back down at the food. "No want dis."

"Well, what would you like then?"

CJ pointed to the apple sauce sitting on the counter. "Appe sauce."

"It's not even cold."

CJ crossed his arms. "Sauce."

"Okay, fine. You can have the apple sauce." Aelita opened the cup, and handed it to CJ. "Here you go." Aelita then sits down at the kitchen table, and pulls her phone from out of the charger. Many thoughts are running though her brain. Sasha, her boss, told Aelita that she would be willing to talk to Jeremy about the fight Aelita and he got into, since she was great at solving problems. The down side of Sasha's proposal was that she had hook up her and Odd. The thought that was mainly flowing through her mind was which one was more important: her job or friendship. If Aelita were to lose her job, they will behind on bills, and it would make Jeremy even more upset than he is. Or, she could risk her friendship with _both _Odd and Trinity if they were to find out the decision she made.

Aelita sighed, and made her decision. Aelita unlocks her phone, and calls Odd first. The call rings twice before a voice is heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Good morning Odd, how are you this morning?"

"_Um, pretty good I'm just hanging around the house. What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing much, look can you meet me at _The Shake N Bake _I need to talk to you about something."

"_Uh, sure. Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I think so. I just need to talk."

"_Okay, sure what time you want to meet up?" _

"Is 8:30 ok with you?"

"_Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you there."_

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"_Kay, bye."_

"Bye." Aelita hung up the phone, and placed it on the table. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh, what am I doing?" Aelita then picked her phone up again and dialed Sasha's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sasha, it's me Aelita. Um, I just finished talking to Odd, and I asked him to meet up at The Shake N Bake. So, I'm not going, so you can meet up with him."

"Wow really? You're the greatest! I promise I won't tell him the deal that we had." Sasha exclaimed.

"Okay, well just meet him at 8:30, he'll be there, he thinks he's going to talk to me about something."

"Okay, no problem I'll be there."

"Wait, what about Jeremy?" Aelita questioned.

"Oh, no problem. I'll talk to him after my talk with Odd."

"What about my job?"

"It's no problem; you still have the top position in the business."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later." Aelita sighed once more.

"Ok, bye." Sasha ended the call. Aelita looked at her phone, and saw the recent call list on her screen. Jeremy's name immediately came into her sight; her thumb pressed his name before the call began. Aelita stared at the phone, as she saw the numbers increase. Before she knew it a big red CALL IGNORED popped across her screen.

Aelita rolled her eyes, and slammed her phone against the table. "Why is he being such a jerk, is he having emotional disconnect or something. What's his deal?" Aelita started talking to herself.

"Wha you say momma?" CJ spoke, with a mouth full of apple sauce.

Aelita looked over at CJ. "Nothing sweetie, just eat. Ok?"

"Wher dada, I moss em." CJ claimed.

"He's somewhere, he'll be home soon."

"Ba, he no here otha day."

"I know CJ, he's just been busy lately."

"I won't dada." CJ screamed, and started kicking his feet. "DADA!"

Aelita laid her head down on the table, tears start streaming down her face. With CJ having a fit, and Jeremy being mad at her for whatever reason was beginning to be too much for her. She missed him too.

"I want dada." CJ continued to cry. Aelita went over to CJ, and took him out of his high chair. CJ tried pushing Aelita away, but he laid his head on Aelita's shoulder.

"I know baby, I wish your dad was here too."

**|With Odd|**

**|8:15|**

**|Normal POV|**

In the Della Robbia household, Odd was getting ready to meet Aelita at _The Shake N Bake. _While Trinity was downstairs spending time with Logan, Odd was waiting for the shower to get hot. When the water was finally to Odd's liking, he jumped in, washed up, and got out. Once Odd was out the shower, he decided that after he talked to Aelita about, whatever she wanted to talk about; he would stop by the gym to get a work out in, and hopefully with one of his friends could be there too.

Odd had got dressed in a white plain shirt, grey sweatpants, and black athletic shoes. He then went into the closet and grabbed his gym bag before descending down the stairs. Odd smelt a good smell coming from the kitchen, as he walked in closer to the smell. He smiled when he saw Logan enjoying some pancakes, as well as Trinity.

"Good morning." Odd kissed both Logan and Trinity cheek.

"Where are you going so early?" Trinity looked at her husband.

"Oh, Aelita wanted to talk to me at the Shake N Bake, I don't know why though."

"Isn't that café a little too much?" Trinity looked at Odd.

"I don't know I never been."

"Well I've been and it's dim lighting, and it's a very nice place." Trinity explained.

"Wow, well I don't know why she wants to talk she called me a little bit ago and just said she needs to talk."

"A little random but ok?" Trinity looked at her plate and noticed her pancake was no longer on the plate. "Did you take my pancake?"

Odd, who was at the fridge drinking orange juice, looked at Trinity crazy. "Uh, no I'm over here."

"Okay, there are some weird things going on in this house." Trinity looked over at Logan, who was still eating his pancake. "Where'd my pancake go?"

Odd shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea; a lot weird crap has been going on. Last night, I felt something strange watching over me."

"Yeah, I did too! It felt like someone was watching me. I think I want to get the cameras installed around the house Odd."

"Do you know how much those things cost Trin?"

"Yes, but I need to know what is going on in this house, we have to know in risk of Logan too Odd, for his safety and ours. The TV and stuff could have been a short circuit, but my pancake is missing, that's just plain weird."

"So, what you're saying is we could be experiencing a ghost or something?" Odd questioned.

"I don't know, that's why I want these cameras."

Odd sighed, and thought for a second. "Okay, we can get them."

"Great, thank you." Trinity smiled.

"No problem, I'm going to the gym after Aelita talks to me. Call me if you need anything." Odd said, as he was walking towards the door. "Hey uh Trin!"

"What?" Trinity asked.

"I found your pancake…" Trinity ran toward the foyer, and saw her pancake lying on the floor.

"Wow, this is crazy. Um, don't worry I'll get the camera's on the way back. Call if anything else strange happens."

"I will!"

"Alright, I love you. I love you Logan!"

"Lo u dada!" Logan responded with what sounded like a mouth full of food.

Odd had walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. He then walked up on his _2018 Nissan Navy Blue Titan Truck. _Odd unlocked the truck, and hopped onto the driver's seat, once the truck was cool enough to drive, Odd was on his way to the café. The drive was at least a twenty minute drive due to traffic, but Odd had finally arrived in the parking lot of the café.

After Odd got out of the truck, he looked at his surroundings and didn't see Aelita's car. He shrugged, figuring that she was probably stuck in traffic as well. He then walked into the doors of Bake N Shake Café, and noticed his surroundings. The café was dim, but due to the sun shining in, it was actually bright in the room. The colors of the café were orange and yellow, while the flooring was off white. Since you have to order before you dine in, Odd stood in line while he looked over the golden yellow menu board, and its prices.

After a less than five minute wait in line Odd approached a very young woman who had dark brown hair, with dark red highlights, that was up in a tight ponytail. She had blue eyes, tanned skin, and a petite body. The uniform that employees wore was a brown shirt, along with black pants, and a black visor. Lastly, there was a name tag, which said _Hi, my name is __**Leah**__, _underneath the tag it said: _"Ask me about college!" _

"Hello, welcome to Shake N Bake, how can I help you?"

Odd continued to look up at the menu before placing his order. "Can I have the chicken biscuit meal? Also, can you add three extra hash browns as well, and a large orange juice.

"Sure, is that all for you sir?"

"Yes, that'll be all."

"Ok, that'll be five dollars and eighteen cents."

Odd pulled out his wallet from his pocket, and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. She put the money in the register, and handed Odd back his change.

"Here you go sir, and your number is 18, your food will be ready in a little bit."

"Thanks." Odd responded, before stepping to the side, and putting away the change he just received. Once Odd got his food, he then went to the dining area, looking for Aelita.

"Where is she, I thought she'd be here by now?" Odd asked himself. He looked around some more, but he still didn't notice Aelita anywhere, but he did notice a familiar curly brown haired friend. Odd slightly shook his head, and hoped that she wouldn't see him, so he walked past her hoping she wouldn't see him.

"Odd?" The voice asked.

Odd stopped in his tracks, and rolled his eyes slightly. Odd turned around and noticed Sasha sitting down at a table near the window. "Hey Sasha, what's going on?"

Sasha stood up and went over to Odd and gave him a friendly hug. "Nothing much, how are you?"

Odd kindly gave her a one armed hug, because he was holding his food tray in his other hand. "I'm fine, just getting some breakfast. I was supposed to be meeting someone here but I have no idea where she is."

Sasha hid her smile, because she knew exactly who Odd was talking about. "Well, would you like to sit at my table until she arrives, because this place is really full?"

Odd looked around and saw that many of the good tables were taken. He nodded his head and sat across from Sasha at her table. "So, how's life, we haven't seen each other in a long time."

Odd took a bite of his chicken sandwich. "Um, life is going very well. What about you?"

"I'm doing well actually. But, I swear you were trying to avoid me though just a little bit ago." Sasha slightly sighed.

"_I was." _Odd thought. "No! I'm not like that at all.

Sasha laughed slightly. "So how are you and your fiancé doing?"

"Oh, we are husband and wife now, and we have a one year old son named Logan."

"Aw, how cute." Sasha put on a fake smile. "So, how is work coming along, and what do you work as again?"

"I am a social worker, and work is going great, just recusing children's lives as much as I can. How's work going for you?"

"Great, we are coming up with great new items with today's modern technology!" Sasha expressed.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were the head chairmen for Pear. I'm surprised you don't have the press chasing after you right now."

Sasha waved Odd off. "Please, nobody really cares about us producers like they did in the past, but I do have my shares of many questions that a lot of people decide to ask me."

Odd slightly smiled. "So, what is going to be the latest and greatest thing you all are going to come up with?"

"I can't tell you, if I did it wouldn't be a surprise!" Sasha smiled.

Odd finished up his breakfast, before he looked at Sasha. "I won't tell anybody."

"Nope, sorry I can't tell you."

Odd nodded his head, and drank the rest of his orange juice. "So how are relationships going for you?"

"Uh, they are platonic. The guys I've met are not really interested in me for some reason."

"Why, I mean you are a beautiful woman, how old are you now?"

"Twenty four."

"Yeah, same here. But, you have a long time, you do not need to be rushing in relationships."

"What about you, didn't you marry young."

"Yes, but my wife and I have been dating for six years then. I had already traveled a lot during the summers so there really wasn't anything else to do."

"That sounds cool, but um, there is this guy that I might be interested in. His name is Trenton." Sasha lied. "So, how is your family doing?"

"Uh, pretty well, there have been some weird things going on in my house lately." Odd stated.

"Really? Like what?"

"Before I came here, my wife was eating her pancakes, and we were talking. Next thing you know, her pancake disappeared, and it was at the front door."

"Wow that is creepy. Do you think you have ghost in your house?"

"No, I wouldn't think it's a ghost."

"Well, what about a demon, like the ones on paranormal activity movies."

Odd nodded his head. "No, they don't exist."

"There is a chance they do, did you hear about this couple that was found dead in their home, but there was no killer."

"Yes, I heard about that, and they haven't found the killer yet."

"Ok, if you say so. But I think you should so some research on your house, and see how old it is." Sasha recommended.

"I'll take that into consideration. So, how is your family?"

"Well my parents divorced, no surprise they've been fighting for a while now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Odd sighed. "Growing up they've always we so madly in love."

"I know, but I guess their feelings changed overtime."

"Yeah, well I better be going, turns on Aelita didn't show. So, I got to take care of some things today. It was nice catching up with you Sasha."

"Wait, I think you should know something." Sasha confessed, but had a slight smirk on her face.

Odd looked at Sasha with a slight confused face. "What?"

"Um, I knew Aelita wasn't going to show up."

"What do you mean?"

"She had this crazy idea that she wanted to talk to her husband for her to see if they can make up because they had this huge fight. And she said that if I talk to her husband, she'll hook me up with you. But please, don't be mad at her she's my best secretary."

Odd shook his head. "No, Aelita wouldn't do that. I mean she's my friend."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, but this is what she told me. Why do you think she isn't here? I bet she'll give you a BS excuse."

"I have to go, bye Sasha."

"Bye." Sasha waved. Odd picked up his tray his breakfast was on, and threw the trash away in the trash can, and placed the tray on the top of the trash can. Odd then walked out of the doors of the café, and hoped in his truck. He thought about what Sasha confessed to him, and knew that he couldn't be true; Aelita wouldn't do such a thing like that.

Odd sighed, and pulled out his phone. He dialed Aelita number, and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Aelita, how come you didn't show up at the café, I thought you said you had to talk."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Odd, my friend that I hadn't seen in a long time stopped by earlier. We were talking and I guess I lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

Odd nodded his head. "Ok. I'll talk to you later then." Odd hung up the phone before Aelita could respond. He sighed, and leaned his head back on the seat. Odd then started up the truck, and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to _Irvine Fitness Center. _Odd then walked into the gym, and allowed the receptionist to scan his membership card. Once Odd put his card back in the bag, he walked into the gym. On Saturday mornings, Irvine Fitness Center was busy; many of the exercise equipment were being used.

"What should I start off with first?" Odd asked himself, looking around for any available exercise equipment.

"How about we start with the elliptical, we need to warm up." A masculine voice said behind Odd.

Odd turned to his attention to where the voice was. He saw his brown-haired best friend walk beside him. "What's up Ulrich buddy?"

"Nothing much, just came to get a workout in, what about you?"

"Same, but sure, that is if we can find any elliptical machines." Odd looked around.

"There is some over on the other side of the gym, they just expanded some more here." Ulrich mentioned, and started walking towards the other side of the gym with his best friend following him. Once the two arrived at the other half of the gym, the two placed their gym bags down, and was getting ready to warm up. The got onto the elliptical, and began to warm up.

"How long you want to stay on here?" Odd looked over at Ulrich, who was listening to music in one of his ears.

"Um, is ten minutes cool with you?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded his head. "Yeah, it fine." Ulrich then put the other earphone in his ear and continued with his workout. Odd noticed his best friend's actions, and knew something was wrong with Ulrich. He was less quite than he normally is, and when the two worked out; they never listened to music unless they were running on the track.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Alright, well what do you want to do for the rest of the work out?" Odd asked.

Ulrich thought for a second. "Do you want to do upper exercises?"

"Ok, is everything cool though with you, you seem kind of out of it?" Odd asked, picking up his gym bag.

"Yeah, everything is cool." Ulrich lied, and picking up his gym bag as well. "Let's start out with three sets of _lat pull downs_ first."

Odd nodded his head in agreement. Ulrich and Odd then walked back to the other side of the gym to get ready to do their upper body workouts. Once a lat pull down machine was available, Odd started first with his pull downs.

"Hey Odd, can I tell you something?" Ulrich asked, as he waiting for Odd to finish ten pull downs.

"Sure….buddy….what's up?"

"Um, Yumi and I sort of, got in a huge fight." Ulrich scratched the back on his head.

Odd looked at Ulrich. "What…kind…of….fight?"

"Well, I stayed at my dad house, if that explains everything. We haven't talked since last night."

Odd released the bar and stood up, as Ulrich sat down and started his pull downs.

"Wow, I really didn't expect a fight this big coming from you two. How did this fight start?" Odd asked.

"Well…..Sissi has been….my secretary…..at work…..and….she has been…..since Kammi….was born…and Yumi didn't know…..so she….found out…..when she came…..to my office….and she thought…I was doing….something with…Sissi but I wasn't"

"Whoa, wait what?!" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich finished up his pull downs, and stayed where he was for a second. "Yumi found out that Sissi has been working for me, whose been working for me ever since before Kammi was born. So, when Yumi found out she was extremely pissed, the reason why I didn't tell her when I found out is because she was pregnant, I didn't want to put any more stress on her! Then we got into talking about each other, and then she told me William was working alongside her now. Then she says that maybe we couldn't do this right now, and she meant she couldn't do me and her, so I just walked out."

Odd sighed, and slightly shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you good buddy, I just hope everything works out."

"Yeah, not to mention we have a family photo today as well. So that's bound to be interesting." Ulrich got off of the pull down bench, and allowed Odd to get back on it.

"Wow, well hopefully you two will make up then." Odd began to pull down on the bar.

"That's not going to happen, I'm not even sure if this photo shoot is going to work out."

"Just…hope…for…the…best…Ulrich."

After an hour of upper body workouts, the two friends were done for the day for exercise. They had made a pact to work out every other day, since they thought it was finally time to keep track with their exercise routines.

The two friends said their goodbyes; as Ulrich had to stay at the gym to freshen himself up just in case the family shoot was still on for the day. The color theme was the color _red. _

Ulrich began to walk to the back of the gym, where the locker rooms are to change up before he was stopped in his tracks by a long straight red haired, average height, she was about Yumi's height, bright green eyes, and sun tanned woman accidently bumped into Ulrich.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Wait, Ulrich Stern?" The woman asked.

Ulrich looked at the woman carefully, and noticed who it was. "Misty Pallet?"

Misty smiled. "Yup it's me. God, how long has it been."

"Since my wedding actually, how are you it's been a while?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes I know! Everything is pretty good, I'm just visiting some other relatives out this way, how about you, how's life going?"

"Uh, pretty good, I have a daughter now, her name is Kammi."

Misty blinked twice, and then put on a smile. "Aw, how cute. I love her name, how old is she?"

"She's one years old."

"Aww, do you have a picture of her with you?" Misty asked.

Ulrich nodded his head and pulled out his phone from his gym bag, he then showed Misty a picture of Kammi on her first birthday. "She is so cute with all that cake on her face." Ulrich smiled, and put his phone away.

"Yeah, she's growing up so fast already."

"Hey, we should catch up sometime though; let me give you my number." Misty pulled out her phone. "What's your number?"

"Uh, it's 949-555-0127." Misty typed Ulrich's number in her phone. Ulrich then heard his phone ringing, and he pulled it out and noticed an unknown number calling him.

"It's me; I'm just calling you so you can have my number." Ulrich nodded his head and saved Misty's cell number in his phone.

"Alright, I got you saved."

Misty smiled. "Cool, well I guess we'll catch up soon?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well it was nice bumping into you!" Misty walked around Ulrich, and then turned her attention to him. "You look great by the way." Misty had a flirtatious smile on her face.

Ulrich's face was slightly red due to the fact he was blushing. He scratched the back on his head. "You look good too." Ulrich saw that Misty had on a red training bra, along with white training shorts, and black tennis shoes. **(A/N Sorry YumiBelle, I didn't know her work out outfit, so I hope this was ok!) **

"Thank you." Misty then turned around, and walked away to start her exercise. Ulrich then sighed, and walked into the men's locker room. The locker rooms at this particular gym wasn't like any other, it of course had sinks, toilets, and the showers. But the locker room was black, white, and red. The showers were huge, almost very homey feeling when in the showers, and big changing rooms with locks on the doors for privacy.

After Ulrich was finished showering up, he got dressed in his plain red shirt, along with dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. Ulrich then saw his wedding ring inside on his bag, and stared at it for a couple of seconds. He sighed, and closed the bag up and began to walk out of the gym. The ride to his home in _Westover Hills _in _Irvine, California_, was at least an hour drive due to the fact Ulrich stayed at his father's house last night after the big fight. When Ulrich arrived at his home, he got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

**|With Yumi|**

***Yumi's POV* (A/N Possibly from here on out everything will be from POV's)**

**|11:00 AM|**

As I was cleaning some parts of the house that was junky, I heard someone knocking from the front door. I dropped some the cleaning supplies on the kitchen table, and walked passed my daughter playing with some blocks on the family room floor, and to the front door. I looked through the peep hole, and saw Ulrich standing on the other side of the door. I sighed as I slowly opened up the front door, and saw Ulrich standing there in the color schemed clothes that were for our family portrait today.

"Hi." Ulrich broke the very awkward silence that was between us.

I simply waved and allowed him inside of the house. I closed the door behind him, and walked passed him and into the kitchen to continue cleaning up the kitchen. Ulrich went into the living room and began to play with Kammi. After I was done cleaning up, I put everything away, and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Kammi was already dressed in her red short sleeved top, a dark blue skirt, and white shoes. I turned on the shower, and waited until it was the proper temperature. I then removed my pajamas I was still wearing, and got into the shower and washed my hair and body.

It took me about fifteen minutes to come downstairs in my red V-neck shirt, dark blue shorts, and white sandals. Ulrich then picked up Kammi from the floor and walked over to me.

"I'll drive to the place with Kammi."

I slightly rolled my eyes, knowing the Ulrich couldn't take the time for all of us to be in one car, but I knew that I didn't was to be in the same car either judging by the still very strong tension between the two of us.

"Okay." I nodded my head, and grabbed me a water bottle out of the refrigerator. I opened the bottle and drank some of the water. Ulrich picked up Kammi from the floor, and looked back over at me. "See you there then."

I placed the strings of hair behind my ear, and nodded my head. "Yeah, see you there I guess."

"Alright." Ulrich turned his back to me, and walked out of the house along with Kammi, and her bags. Kammi was going to be spending the rest of the day with her father after the pictures, so I would have the house all to myself when I get back home.

But I had felt my heart shatter when Ulrich turned his back to me, the feeling that I just had my heart tore out of my chest and stomped on. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I started to cry uncontrollably. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me.

Once I was in my car, I slammed the car door and sighed. Once my emotions were controlled, I started up the car and was on my way to take the family pictures. It was at least a ten minute drive when I arrived at _Picture This _parking lot. I saw that Ulrich's car was already here, and I had parked at least four spaces away from him. I then turned the car off, and grabbed by purse from the front passenger seat. I pulled the door open and walked into the building. I saw that Ulrich and Kammi were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for our last name to be called. I sat across from them, and watched Ulrich play with Kammi.

I looked around the room, and saw that other families were preparing for their pictures as well. Also, there were high school senior and couple taking pictures for either their wedding invitation pictures, or just taking pictures together in general. I sighed as I saw the couple laugh, and flirt toward each other. I looked away from them, and looked down at my lap.

"Stern." I heard our last name is announced. Ulrich, along with Kammi in his arms, and I walked over toward the person who called our last name. We walked up to man who seemed young, about in his early twenties; he was tall, had shaggy black hair, and had on a dark yellow graphic t-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hello, what kind of portrait are you getting today?" He looked at both Ulrich and I.

"Um, I was thinking we could get the full set pictures? How much would that cost?" I asked him.

"About eighteen to twenty two dollars." He responded.

I nodded my head and looked over at Kammi, who was looking at the photographer strangely. I then turned my attention to Ulrich, as his attention to me. "Is that a good price for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Ulrich and I put our attention back to the photographer. "Ok, we'll go with the full set pictures."

He nodded his head, and motioned us to follow him to a room. "Here is the room we will be taking the photos in today. So since you all are getting the full set of pictures, you will have twelve poses. So you all can sit over there, and we can get this started."

Once we finished up taking our pictures, we were told that the pictures would be delivered at the house in three to five business days. Ulrich, Kammi, and I went outside, and got ready to go our separate ways.

"So, you're keeping her for the night right?" I asked as I cuddled with Kammi in my arms.

"Yeah, I'll drop Kammi off tomorrow morning around nine or ten."

"Ok, sound good. Alight Kam, I'll see you tomorrow ok. I love you so much."

"Wher you going momma?" Kammi asked.

"You're going to hang out with daddy today, you and him are going to have a lot of fun."

"Ok momma. Wuv you momma."

"Love you too sweetie." I kissed Kammi's cheek, and hugged her. I then gave Kammi to Ulrich. "Alight, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you." Ulrich responded. I nodded my head awkwardly, and turned away from Ulrich to walk towards my car. I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot, and towards the road to back home.

I pulled into the driveway of my house, and turned the car of again. I got out of the car and went inside of my home. Once inside, I walked towards the kitchen and looked inside of the fridge, looking for something to eat.

I found nothing. I opened the freezer and grabbed some pizza. I went over to the oven and set it 375 degrees, and sat the pizza down waiting for the oven to preheat. I sat over in the family room and turned the television on to the _Titanic_ one of my favorite movies that was playing, but the sad part was this was Ulrich's and I favorite movie, and we never watched it without each other.

I sighed, and heard the oven go off. I went into the kitchen and placed the pizza in the oven at set the timer to twenty-two minutes. Seconds later I heard the doorbell ring to the front door.

"I wonder who that could be." I asked myself. I walked towards the front door and looked in the peep hole. A grin spread across my face as I swung the door open and saw my best friend ever since preschool.

"Elena!" I slightly yelled in excitement.

"Yumi!" Elena pulled me into a friendly hug, as I hugged her back. "How are you how long has it been?!"

"A long time, come in!" I greeted, and allowed her inside of my house. Once she was inside I closed the door behind her.

"Your house is beautiful, I love it." Elena smiled.

"Thank you, my father in law got it for us as a wedding gift." I responded, and walked more into the house. "Are you hungry, I'm fixing some pizza?"

Elena gasped. "You read my mind; I really wanted some pizza right about now."

I slightly laughed. "Yeah, I have some in the oven right now. It's meat lovers' pizza."

"Great!" Elena walked inside of the family room and sat down on the love seat couch. I sat on the individual couch that was beside the love seat.

"So how has everything been Elena?" I asked, and placed my hand on my cheek.

"Pretty good. Oh, so you know how when we were little, I used to say boys were evil jerks like the devil, and they don't listen to girls when something bad is about to happen?"

I laughed. "Yes, how could I now forget that?"

Elena laughed as well. "Well, I am engaged to this guy, and his name is Zack Capero."

"Aw, what does he look like?" I asked, slightly smiling. Elena pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her fiancé. "You two look so cute together."

"Thank you. So how is your family doing Yumi?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good, I mean my parents are good, even though it was some troubles with my dad some time ago."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed. "He just had some troubles with alcohol basically."

"Oh yeah, I understand. So, how is Hiroki?"

I heard the oven timer go off a few seconds after she asked the question. I got up off of the chair and went into the kitchen. "Hiroki and I kind of had a big fight." I pulled the pizza out of the oven, and placed it on the kitchen island.

Elena walked into the kitchen, as I grabbed the pizza cutter and cut the pizza into slices. "What kind of fight did you two get into?"

I then grabbed some plates from the cabinet, and placed two slices on each plate. I handed one plate to Elena, and kept the other one and walked over to the table to sit down and eat. "Well, he wasn't there for the birth of my daughter for some strange reason. Which really it's no excuse why he shouldn't have been there, he know how important it was to me for him to be there, like I was there for the birth of his son."

Elena held her hand up. "Wait. You have a daughter, and Hiroki has a son? Since when?"

"My daughter, Kammi is one years old. Hiroki's son, Aiden is two years old. He had Aiden when he was a senior in high school."

"Wow." Elena shook her head. "When is the last time you talked to Hiroki?"

"Um, since I first brought Kammi home, last year. We stopped talking last June."

"Well, you two need to put this aside, because you know he was wrong. But he's your brother you two are going to have to talk sometime, because you never know when something bad is going to happen to either one of you."

I thought about what Elena said, and she was right. It probably was time to talk to Hiroki and put our differences aside. "You're right; you think I should call him now."

Elena finished chewing up her first slice of pizza, and she nodded her head. I got up from the table and went into the family room to get my phone. I then went back over to the table, and dialed Hiroki's number. The phone rung at least three times before I heard him pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, hi Hiroki how are you?"

"_I'm ok, how are you?"_

"I'm doing fine. Look, we haven't spoken in over a year now, and I thought it was time to put our differences aside…." I was cut off in the middle of my sentence.

"_Look Yumi, you do not need to apologize, I know where you are getting at. I'm very sorry for missing Kammi's birth, I know how important it was for me to be there and I wasn't. I'm really sorry, I learn what Sissi did to you and Ulrich and I broke it off with her. Um, Milly and I worked things out and we are an official couple again."_

I smiled. "That sound great Hiroki, and its ok. I forgive you, and yes I do need to apologize for the things I said to you when we got in that argument, and I'm so sorry."

"_It's fine Yumi, how is Kammi doing?"_

"She's fine, she's growing up so fast."

"_Yeah, I know the feeling. Aiden is doing great as well, he's talking like there is no tomorrow."_

I slightly laughed. "Alright well, let me let you go, Elena is here. Tell Milly and Aiden I said hello."

"_Ok, love you sis."_

"Love you too."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked over at Elena.

"See, was that so hard?" Elena smiled.

I nodded my head and smiled. "No."

"Cool, so can I see a picture of Kammi and Aiden?"

I scrolled through my phone and showed a picture of Aiden when he was one years old, and a recent picture of Kammi.

"Aw, they are so adorable."

"Thank you." I placed my phone down on the table, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"How is you and you hubby?" Elena smirked.

I looked over at Elena, and then looked away from her. "Yumi, don't tell me you two aren't on speaking either."

"No we are not of speaking terms, and please I really do not want to talk about him right now. We just got out the argument with him the other night, and I just need time to think about that myself before I talk to anyone about it, please."

"Ok, no problem."

"So what are you doing out here in California?" I asked, just to be curious. "Because don't you live in South Korea?"

"Yes! But I was actually out here because I will plan on living out here in the states!"

"Really that's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I already had been through the naturalization tests, so I am a full United States citizen now. Also, I was also thinking about getting a place right here in Orange County."

"That's great, so possibly we could be neighbors?"

Elena nodded her head. "Yup, so I was thinking maybe you could give me a tour of Orange County?"

I slightly laughed. "Sure, I'll give you a tour of Irvine, but not the whole Orange County, it's huge!"

Elena smiled. "Cool thank girl! Hopefully I could find a small starter home too."

I nodded my head, and wrapped the pizza up and placed it away in the fridge. "Alright, well let's get ready to go."

**|With Selena| |Selena's POV|**

**|1:00 PM|**

After Valarie's first year checkup was finished, I decided to go to my parent's house to visit there for a while. It was a habit of mine to go to my parent's house after Tristan was deployed just to have someone to talk to outside of my friends. Once I pulled into the neighborhood of _Yellow Bloom_, which consisted of a bunch of townhomes. I pulled into the parking space of _23467 Hickory Lane, _I got out of my car and opened the back passenger door; and got Valarie out of the car.

I then shut the car door and locked it behind me. I began to walk up the brick townhome, and up the two steps. I rung the door bell and waited until either my mom or dad would answer the door. Since it was Saturday, my mom never works, but my dad would work every so often. I heard footsteps coming towards the door before it opened and revealed my mom. Even though my parents adopted me, they were still my parents and forever will be.

"Hey girls, how are you?" My mom greeted us inside.

"Hey mom." I leaned in and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. She then looked at Valarie, and gently took her from my arms.

"Hey sweetie." My mom kissed Valarie's cheek.

"Hi granma." Valarie hugged my mom, as she slightly laughed and returned the hug. I smiled and walked into my mom's country style kitchen where her famous cooking is cooked.

My mom walked in the kitchen, and gently placed Valarie in my lap. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am actually." My mom smiled.

"I'm actually fixing some meatball subs right now, would you like some?" My mom asked, taking four meatballs out and placing them on the sub.

"Yes I would love some." I watched my mom toast a couple more pieces of bread, while she put some of her home made provolone cheese on the meatball sub she was fixing right now.

"Can Valarie eat solid foods now?" My mom asked, as she closed the top bread bun overtop of the meatballs, and placed it in the microwave to melt the cheese.

"Yeah, she can eat just the meatballs as long as it's cut up into small slices." I answered.

My mom nodded her head and pulled out a small bowl from the cabinet, she put at least three meatballs in the bowl and cut them up in small slices and handed them to Valarie."

"Tank you." Valarie stabbed her fork in the food and blew, well slightly spit on it as she was trying to blow the food to make it cool.

"You're welcome." My mom smiled, as she pulled out the meatball sub from the microwave and placed the plate in front of me.

"Thank you mom." I smiled as I waved off some of the hot steam coming from it. I decided to wait to eat until my mom sat at the table with me. Once she got her food and sat down we both began to eat.

"So where's dad?" I asked, getting a napkin and wiping the corners of my mouth.

"He's out grocery shopping dear, he should be home soon." I nodded my head and took another bite of my sandwich. "How are you and Tristan?"

"We're great; he's been deployed this morning." I sighed.

"Oh that's right, for how long again?"

"A year."

"Well, we will pray upon his safe return." My mom placed her hand on top of mine. I nodded my head and took another bite out of my sandwich.

"I done." Valarie lifted up her bowl and showed me the empty bowl. I smiled.

"You want some more?" I asked.

"Yes, them yummy."

My mom got up from the table, and picked up Valarie's bowl. She put some more meatballs in the bowl, and cut them up and handed them back to Valarie.

"Tank you granma." Valarie began to eat. Even though Valarie looked exactly like a clone of me, she had her father's personality, especially his appetite.

"So how are you doing in life Lena? Is everything going pretty well for you?"

"Yeah, things are going alright. I was thinking about getting a part time job as a at home make-up artist."

My mom grabbed some water out of the fridge, and poured them into two glasses, and one sippy cup. "Oh really, what made you cross your mind about that?"

"For the extra money, we could really use it. Last month Tristan and I couldn't pay the cell phone bill."

"That's why I couldn't get a hold of you!" My mom handed Valarie her sippy cup, and sat down at the table handing me glass of water.

"Thank you. But, yes that's why you couldn't reach me. I was on my _Social Butterfly _account telling people if they needed to contact me, do so through there."

"Social Butterfly? What in the heavens is that?"

I slightly chuckled. "It a social network, you know just like Facebook and Twitter, on Social Butterfly is so much better."

"Please child, you know I do not operate with the social networking world."

"Mom, it's great. Privacy is excellent, you haven't heard anything about the site on the news about it have you?"

"How long the site been out?"

I thought for a second, trying to remember when the site was published. "January, but mom this site is great, you also can promote the restaurant! More people will come."

My mom sighed, and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, I'll make one."

I smiled, and went into the living room, and got the laptop out of my mom's bag; then I walked back into the kitchen. I pulled the chair beside my mom and started up her computer. While waiting for the computer to start up, I saw that Valarie was beginning to fall asleep.

I smiled and picked her up. "You still have her crib?"

My mom nodded her head. "Yes, it's up in your old room still."

"Ok." I walked upstairs to my old room, and noticed Valarie's crib was still in the same place. I walked over to the crib, and gently placed her in the crib. Before I did I placed a kiss on her nose, and placed her inside of the crib. "I love you." I whispered, and brushed the lose strands of her hair out of her face. I turned away from her crib, and walked out of my room.

Once I walked down to the kitchen I saw that my mom's computer was on the desktop screen. When I walked fully in the kitchen, I saw that my mom was just placing some cupcakes in the oven. "Are you ready to make a social butterfly?"

"Yes, sure whatever." My mom smiled and sat down in the chair beside me. Once I typed in the URL for social butterfly, I was taken to a light green screen, with butterfly's placed all over it. On the right corner of the screen there was the log in and password bar, below it was the sign up area:

**First name: **_Diana_

**Last name: **_Ambrose_

**Your email: **_ambrosed1 _

**Password: *************

**Retype Password: *************

**Sex: Female**

**Birthday: February 4 **

I then pressed the big blue sign up sign up button, and then posted up a profile picture of my mom, sent everyone a _"_Caterpillar" which is basically a friend request. Once that was done, I set up my mom's profile page and allowed her to play around with it.

"Lena, what is a _wing flap_?" My mom asked.

"That your status, you type anything in the bar: like how you are feeling, or just anything that's on your mind."

"Ok, and this create a group, will that let me do a page on my restaurant."

I nodded my head, and drank some water out of my glass. I then pulled out my phone, and went to my Social Butterfly app. Once the app opened, I was already signed in and accepted my mom's friend request.

"I see you added me as a friend. May I check out your profile?"

"Yes, sure you don't need to ask." I smiled. My mom then went to my page, and looked around at my photos and status. I then looked at my phone to see what everyone is talking about.

**Casey Holloway (Co-worker.)**

_Changed her relationship status to single_

**Landen Spence (Co-worker.)**

_Just added a photo_

**Calvin Emerson (Friend)**

_Make love, not war. Hell, do both. Get married. _

**Trinity Della Robbia (Best Friend)**

_My house, is crazy...shit starting to get real... _

_This wing flap has 23 loves and 6 comments_

**Aelita Belpois-** _Like what?!_

**Trinity Della Robbia- **_Paranormal Activity shit._

**Yumi Stern-**_ Wow really, are you serious!_

**Trinity Della Robbia- **_Yes!_

**Selena Davis- **_Wow, creepy much…_

**Trinity Della Robbia- **_Tell me about it!_

**Selena Davis**

_Tristan Davis, you are a strong man, and your family and friends wish upon your safe return home. Love you babe, Selena and Valarie._

_This wing flap has 45 loves._

I smiled, and placed my phone on table. I watched my mom be very interested in the computer. I sighed, and started thinking about Tristan.

**With Ulrich**

**Ulrich's POV**

**4:00 PM**

After an event full day, it still wasn't over. For now, I decided to meet up with Jeremy and CJ at _Woodbury Community Park, _just to hang out and catch up on things. Once Kammi and I arrived at the park we headed towards the swings, where Jeremy and CJ were.

"Hey Jeremy, hey CJ."

"Hey Ulrich, hey Kammi."

"How was your day today?" Jeremy asked me, as he pushed CJ on the swing. I placed Kammi on the swing next to CJ, and began to swing her.

"Ok, I guess. I worked out with Odd today, and I ran into an old family friend. After that we took a family picture today." I smiled, as Kammi was laughing on the swings.

"I can tell, by the way you two are matching." Jeremy noticed. "How's life though?"

"Pretty well, work is work. Best part of the day is seeing my baby girl, and spending time with her."

"I can feel you on that one. I take care of children all day, and its fun seeing smiles on their faces. Especially on my little man."

I slightly smiled. "How are you and Aelita doing?"

I saw that Jeremy hesitated, and sighed. "We aren't really on speaking terms right now."

"Why, what happened?" I asked as he continued to push Kammi on the swing.

"I can't really explain what happened, I was just being a jerk to her, and took my anger and stress out on her."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, just stress I guess."

"From work?" I asked confused. Jeremy nodded his head, and looked down at the ground for a second. "Didn't this happen before when you had the other job?" Jeremy, again nodded his head. "Well, there's only one thing you need to do then…"

"And what is that?"

"Confess that you were wrong Jeremy, because you were absolutely one hundred percent wrong in this situation. Aelita is there for you, you two can tell each other anything. So, if I were in your shoes, after you leave here, go and see Aelita, apologize, and kiss and make up." I explained, and thought for a second. _"Maybe I need to take my own advice…"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jeremy was nodding his head, agreeing. "Ok, I'll be sure to do that!" I nodded my head, and watched Kammi laugh on the swing. She was beginning to look more and more like Yumi now, except for her eyes.

"You ok Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"How are you in Yumi?"

"_Not on speaking terms..." _I thought. "We're great, never better."

"You're lying."

I sighed, it's hard to lie to friends you've known for ten to eleven years. "We….we got in this huge fight the other night."

"What fight?"

I sighed, knowing I would have to explain the whole story, so I did. "Wow Ulrich, well from the explanation of your story it seems like you were the one ninety five percent wrong."

"How?"

"Well, you were the one who kept the secret of Sissi being your assistant ever since Kammi was born. At least Yumi told you William was working with her the day she found out."

I turned my head the opposite way from Jeremy and scratched the back of my neck. "Yes, some things came out of both your mouths that you don't mean, and that's where Yumi was wrong talking to you the way she did. But dude, you called her a bitch."

"I know…I didn't mean it, I was just so angry at her when she told me to go to hell."

"She didn't mean that either, you two love each other way too much to say those things."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, are you going to make up with her after you leave her?"

"That's easier done then said…."

"Why?"

"She accused me of cheating Jeremy! She knows I would never cheat on her."

Jeremy sighed. "Whatever you say Ulrich, you know you should really take up your own advice, you know the advice you just gave me."

"I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?"

I didn't answer his question. I picked up Kammi from the swing and looked over at Jeremy. "You want to slide with Kammi and CJ?"

"Sure." Jeremy responded, and picked up CJ from the swing.

**So, right around here I would usually end the chapter, but since I haven't updated in such a long time, the chapter will be extended! Happy reading, the drama is starting to get heated, just wait until what you see next. **

**Happy reading**

**~StarzNChocolate **

**P.S Any comments, questions, or concerns please private message me I will be happy to answer them! At the end of the chapter, I need to announce something important to you all I think it's going to be great news!**

_With Trinity_

_Trinity's POV_

_**~*5:45*~**_

"Hey babe." I smiled as Odd walked in house, with a big box in his hands. "I see you got the cameras."

"Yes, and they were not cheap either." Odd responded, and placed the box on the kitchen table. "I used my PayPal card."

I nodded my head and grabbed a box cutter from the drawer; and handed it to Odd. Odd took the box cutter and began to cut the box. "How was your talk with Aelita?"

"You've never guessed what happened."

"What happened?" I looked over at Logan who was playing with his personalized name puzzle.

"Aelita never showed up." Odd said, as her pulled out the camera.

"What?"

"Yeah, she never showed up, but it's weird because her boss showed up. You know the one that you got jealous over?"

"Yes, I know…." I rolled my eyes.

Odd noticed my facial expression, and walked over to me. "Nothing happened between her and I we just talked." Odd looked square into my eyes, and went back to take the rest of the cameras out of the box.

I slightly smiled, and then it disappeared quickly. "So, let's go back to square one, what you mean Aelita never showed up?"

"She didn't show it, but I was saying, it was kind of weird that her boss showed up, and she lives like thirty minutes away from here when I stayed with Eoin when we got in that huge fight."

I nodded my head. "So, you think this was a set up or something?"

"I don't know." Odd shrugged his shoulders. Odd then went into the garage and picked up his tool box and short ladder before coming back in the box. "Where do you want this first camera to go?"

I looked around, until I found a spot. "Right there, overlooking the family room."

Odd went over to where I was pointing and started pinning the camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Ok, but yeah, Aelita just told me that her friend stopped by and she lost track of time."

"Lost track of time? She was so eager to talk to this morning, so she would have made it a point to come, or call you to say she isn't coming."

"Yeah, I don't know."

I nodded my head, and went back into the kitchen and picked up my phone. "I'm going to call her, and just say hey."

I waited until the phone rang a few times before I heard an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Aelita, what's happening?"

"_Nothing much, just home alone. My mom came and got CJ so Jeremy could spend time with_ him."

"That's cool, how'd your talk with Odd go this morning?"

"_Oh, uh…I couldn't make it this morning, I accidently slept in this morning and missed it."_

"You slept in this morning?" I questioned her, as Odd quickly turned his attention towards me.

"_Yes…"_

"Funny…because Odd called me and told me that a friend came to your house and you lost track of time."

"_Oh, yeah she came after I had woke up."_

"Whatever Aelita, please don't feed me the bullshit. Your boss mysteriously showed up at the same place you and Odd were going to meet up."

"_Wait, do you think I tried hooking them up."_

Odd then took the phone out of my hands, and pressed it against his ear. "Look Aelita, Sasha told me that the whole thing was a set up." I looked at Odd with wide eyes. "She told me that you wanted her to talk to Jeremy, if you would hook us up."

"_Odd, I would never do anything like that…"_

I then took the phone from Odd. "Look, Aelita. I want you to be honest with me. Did you try to hook Odd and your boss up just for her to talk to your husband?"

"_Uh ye….NO…"_

"Ok, this is what I need you to do for me Aelita. Don't call me or Odd, don't text, don't message us on Social Butterfly, just stay away from me, and Odd. Because I can't trust you, I thought we were best friends….."

"_We are best friends!"_

"Best friends would never do anything like you just did Aelita." I yelled overtop of her. "Just leave me and my family alone."

"_You know what you can go hell with your fucking haunted ass house."_

"Wow, well you know what. At least I don't need another person to talk to my husband after they had a fight. Bye Aelita." I hung up the phone before she could say a word back. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You ok?" Odd said as he started putting the third camera up.

I looked over at him in another corner of the kitchen. "I don't care, I'm fine." I went over to Logan and began playing along with him. "I'm not going to waste my time sweating the small stuff."

Odd nodded his head and got down from the ladder once he finished putting the camera up. Twenty minutes passed before Odd finished setting up all the cameras. He then took me over to his computer that was in the office.

"Ok, so I'm going to show you what the camera is seeing from the computer. Here is one overlooking the family room, the foyer, front door, the kitchen, living room, dining room, upstairs hallway, our bedroom, Logan's bedroom, the basement bedroom, and the basement living area. Then there is the front yard and finally the front yard."

"Wow, I think we are pretty good with the cameras." I joked.

"Yeah me too." Odd smiled, and saw Logan was asleep on the couch.

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?" I slumped down on the loveseat, as Odd sat in his _"Man chair." _

"Um, it doesn't matter really, anything you want to do in particular?" Odd smirked.

"No, I'm not in the mood." I rolled my eyes and turned on the television.

"Aw, come on it's been like forever Trin."

"No, it's been like two nights ago…." I said.

"Fine." Odd sat back in his chair and placed his head back. "You hungry?"

"Nope, Logan and I had pasta."

"You didn't save any for me?"

"I thought you were going to get something out?" I looked over at Odd, and then continued to flip through the channels.

"Yeah, but we really need to cut back eating out sometimes." Odd then got up from the chair. "I'm going to go check the mail."

"Alright." I responded before I finally settled on TV show to watch. Seconds later Odd came back in the house with at least four or five envelopes, and junk mail.

"What's in the mail this time?"

"Um, electric, cable, cell phone, and medical insurance."

"Wow, well first and foremost we need to pay the electric bill. How much is that?"

"The cost for this month's bill is one hundred and sixty five bucks! Why is it this much?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to him. I looked over his shoulder and saw the electric amount. "I really don't know why it's this much. I don't leave anything on that would cost it to cost this much."

"Yeah, I don't either. I mean I do leave lights on when I leave a room sometimes…."

"Ok, well that needs to stop. We can't afford this bill to be this high." I said, as I turned the computer on.

"Wait, you are going to play the bill now?" Odd asked. I looked at him, and nodded my head. "No, you have a day or two to pay it, right now you need to relax, you've been taking care of Logan all day, just go upstairs and take a nap or something. I'll handle the bills. I promise you, we have enough for these from my extra pay check."

I nodded my head, and got up from the kitchen table. "Alright, wake me up at 6:45 so I can fix dinner."

"Ok." Odd watched as I went over to the couch where Logan was sleeping, and snuggle up next to him. My eyes then start to drift asleep.

_With Aelita_

_Aelita's POV_

**A**fter the fight with Trinity, I just didn't care about anything anymore. I most likely lost _**two **_of my best friends, and Jeremy isn't on speaking terms with me right about now. On top of that, my so-called boss snitched on me about the deal I had with her; meaning she never would have talked to Jeremy about anything. Dumb me.

I sighed, and placed my head on the table, wishing everything would be back to normal. Soon enough, I heard the doorbell ring. "Who could this be?" I asked making my way towards the door. Once there, I swung the door open and noticed that Jeremy was standing there, with CJ in his arms sleep.

"Um, hey." Jeremy slightly smiled.

I stood there shocked; Jeremy is actually talking to me. "Hi?"

"How are you?"

"Just fine, and you?" I stood aside a allowed Jeremy to come inside. Once he was inside I closed the door behind him and walked further into the house.

"Good. I'm going to put CJ upstairs, so we can talk." Jeremy said as he went upstairs. Once he came back downstairs, we both sat on the couch and faced each other. "Look, I know I been a complete jerk to you and I want to apologize. I was just so stressed out with everything that's happening, and I really didn't express my thoughts, that I just kept them bottled in and took my anger out on you, and I'm so sorry for that Aelita. I hope you find it inside of you to forgive me. But, if you don't that's ok, I understand."

I sighed, and took my eyes off of Jeremy for a second; and then looked back over at him. "I'll forgive you under one condition…."

"Yes, anything."

"You need to start going to consoling. If you can't talk to me, then maybe you are better off talking to someone else. This isn't the first time this happened Jeremy…"

"I know and I'm sorry, I will start going to consoling as well."

I nodded my head, and slightly smiled. I then held my arms out for him, he came into my arms and we embraced each other never wanting to let go. "I love you so much Aelita."

I smiled. "I love you too Jeremy."

We embraced each other a bit longer, before I felt his lips touch mine. I smiled under the kiss and deepened it.

**Sorry JxA section was so short and if it seemed rushed, but hey! They made up! **

**Keep reading**

_With Yumi_

_Yumi's POV_

**A**fter I showed Elena around Orange County, she asked me to drop her off at her hotel so she can rest. Once I dropped her off, I decided to go home and rest up myself. I pulled in the driveway of my house, turned the car off, and walked up to the front door. When I walked up to the front door, I saw that it was cracked open. _"I could have sworn I locked the door behind me." _I slightly pushed the door open, and looked around the house before I walked in. I closed the door behind me, every so quietly before I started to look around.

I went through the living room, sun room, dining room, and the office. In addition to I searched the basement, the basement bedroom, and everything else down there. Before doing back upstairs to the main area of the house, I went to the very back closet of the basement, opened the safe that was inside. Punching the numbers in, I unlocked the safe and pulled out another box, of which had a _Semi-Automatic Ruger P series pistol. _Once I set up the gun, I then began to search the house again.

I slowly went up the stairs, and when I had the gun at a ready position, and looked left first, then turned around. I held the gun down aimed to the floor, before I began to go upstairs towards the other bedrooms. Once at the top since it was easy to see, I decided to search the master bedroom, nothing. As I checked the other two bedrooms, I went into the first bedroom and searched around, when I walked into the room more. I pointed my gun to a tall figure standing with its back facing toward me.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing away from the figure who was dressed in black from head to toe, along with his hood on, and black gloves.

The figure started to turn around, as I still had my gun pointed to him. Once he was around fully, my eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and began to walk towards me. "You aren't going to do anything with that thing."

I took a few steps back, as he walked towards me. "Try anything, and watch me do something." He smirked, and shook his head. "How did you get in here?"

"Google sweet heart." He began to walk towards me more. "Now I need to show you something." He held his covered hand out, and dropped the bullets on the ground. My eyes went wide as I looked at the floor then back at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." He pinned up to the wall, and looked at me. "Such a pretty face." He ran his hand through my hair, and down my cheek. "Where's your guardian?"

"Ignoring me huh? Well it doesn't matter, they are not here right; we can have some time to ourselves." He then started to run his hand down my neck, and in between my chest. I took my chance and kneed in between his legs extremely hard. He winced in pain as he kneeled to the ground I took my chance and kneed in between his legs extremely hard. He winced in pain as he kneeled to the ground. I then ran out of the room, I saw that there was a black van sitting in the street outside of my house, so I had ran out of the backdoor, and towards the nearest way to help.

Next thing I know, I was tackled to the ground, knocking me unconscious.

**Oh NO! What's going to happen to Yumi? What's going to happen next at Odd and Trinity's house, what is going to happen between Trinity and Aelita? Keep reading!**

**FULL WARNING, THE NEXT AND LAST SCENE FOR THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A BIT GORY, AND DISTURBING, BUT SOME PARTS WILL BE CUT OUT, YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN! **

I soon woke up in the middle of the woods, with him sitting beside me.

"Good morning sweet heart."

I looked around, and looked at my surroundings more, and my eyes glared at him. I wiped the blood from around my mouth.

"Fuck you!"

"That was so disrespectful." He glared at me, he then snapped his fingers and four people came and tied me down by my feet, and two at my hands

"Get off me." I shouted.

"No, see pretty girl, I'm only finishing what I started until your pretty boy had to hit me with a bat." I was placed on my stomach as I felt him jerk my jeans off of me. I screamed in terror, hoping anybody could hear.

"Why are you screaming, you requested it? Now I'm going to handle some business." He said as he ripped my underwear off

His last sentence was the only sentence I heard before I started to look at some rain droplets began to fall. It was no use of struggling, no use of doing anything. He was already handling his business; I continued to look at the rain, what felt like forever he was done taking care of business. He threw my jeans back at me, as his guards let me go. I struggled to put my jeans back on as I was in pain.

"How'd you enjoy that little lady?"

I waved at him, in the goodbye motion. I then slammed a large stick against his head and sprinted away before his guards could catch up to me. Not looking back, I ran for my dear life. I heard all of them running after me, and he was yelling at them to catch me. Making my way through the woods easily, I came upon the lake and jumped inside of it. I began to swim, as fast as I could. Before, I felt gun bullets fly past me in the water, until one burned in my shoulder.

It caused me to stop swimming, and turn over on my back and float. "You killed her." I overheard him shouting, before my eyes started to fade to blackness. "Kammi's dead!"

**(A/N Wait for it….)**

I jolted awake, and looked around the room. "What just happened?" I looked at my surroundings more, and noticed I was in my bedroom. I looked over at the clock which now read _Sunday August 14__th__, 7:00 AM._ I ran towards the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I saw myself.

I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. It was a dream, a terrible nightmare is a better way to call it. I've been in the house ever since I got back, nothing ever happened. I ran out of the bedroom, and out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind me, and turning the alarm on. I then got into my car, and sped quickly off to where Ulrich could possibly be with Kammi.

Rushing through traffic as quickly as I could, I was finally at the Stern's home here in America. I ran out of the car, not worrying about turning it off behind me for right now, the only concern I had was Kammi, my daughter. I knocked on the door furiously, while ringing the doorbell as well. Soon enough, Ulrich came to the door.

"Yumi?" He asked me confusedly. I ran past him, then turned my attention to him. "Where's Kammi?!" I exclaimed.

"She's in the family room sleeping." Before he finished his sentence, I ran into the family room, and saw Kammi sleeping on the couch. I rushed over to her, and embraced her in my arms. I cried hysterically, as kept my embrace with her.

"Wat wong mama."

"Nothing sweetie, mommy just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I wuv yo momma."

I cried more. "I love you too Kammi." Kammi placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you so much; mommy won't let anything bad happen to you." My emotions were way too strong to stop crying, I couldn't stop crying. Nothing is worse having a dream of your teenage daughter being raped, shot, and killed.

Once Kammi fell asleep again, I placed her on the couch, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ulrich then came over to me. "Mind explaining?"

I sighed, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I….I uh…I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

I sat down on the couch, gently pulling Kammi into my lap cradling her; and not wanting to let go.

Ulrich sat down beside me, very eager to listen to see what my nightmare was about. "My nightmare was in Kammi's point of view. She was at least 16 or 17 years old in the dream. But, someone had broken in our house, he kidnapped Kammi, and took her into the woods. There, he….he um….he ra...raped her. When he was done, Kammi ran, and swam away to try to escape, that's when…when she was shot….and most likely…." I looked up at Ulrich whose face was red, and filled with anger, and emotion.

"Who was the guy in the nightmare?"

I tried thinking back to the nightmare, until the face was a clear picture. "Jackson Forester." Ulrich's expression was filled with emotion right about now, he was angry, sad, pissed, everything. "I never had a nightmare that felt so real. I'm scared Ulrich."

Ulrich gently pulled me into an embrace, due to I had Kammi in my arms. He gently rested his chin on my forehead. "Nothing will happen to Kammi, I'll make sure of that." I leaned into Ulrich's embrace more, and wrapped my free arm around his waist. "He isn't going to lay one finger on our daughter, not over my dead body."

Tears started to stream down my cheeks more as I looked down at Kammi. I brushed my fingers through my hair, as Ulrich hold Kammi's hand in his. "If he even looks at my daughter the wrong way, I'm going to kill him."

I then gently placed Kammi down the couch again, making sure she was comfortable. I removed myself from Ulrich's embrace and walked into the kitchen. Ulrich then walked over towards me, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "No, I'm not. Ulrich, we can't keep avoiding each other like this."

"But…"

I held my pointer finger up at him. "Kammi needs us to be together, in the same house. It's proven that anything can happen, nightmare or not. So, can you come back home?"

"But how are we just going to forget what happened between us."

"Easy, just don't think about it anymore." I slightly smiled. "Look, the fight happened, and we can't change what happened. So let's just forget it and move on."

Ulrich nodded his head, and walked over towards me. When he was in front of me, he gently ran his fingers through my hair. He then placed a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek. We were now looking into each other's eyes, he looked at my lips for a second, then back into my eyes. He then leaned towards me, and placed a sweet passionate kiss on my lips. We pulled away from the kiss, and I smiled up at him, he returned the smile as he placed his lips on my again, this kiss lasted longer than the first. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Just like our very first kiss…

**Authors Note**

**PLEASE READ**

*Deep breath* Wow, this chapter was a straight 40 pages long, hopefully that will make up for my very long absent. Now since everything was smashed into one chapter things may seemed rush, but they were not rushed I swear! Hopefully you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! I was watching a lot of movies writing this chapter. So some movie plots may be in here, like Yumi's dream was a part of watching the last house on the left.

So, for the good news for you all, I'm back, and I'm going to try to update as much as possible. But as you can see this chapter was interesting right? **So I have created another photo bucket account, and I have Google images so it can give you an image of what the group looks like, the descriptions may not exactly fit, but it gives you an idea!**

**Please go check it out, go to my profile page and the link will be on the top!**

Hm, I have nothing else really to say, but please **review** and if you have any **questions, comments, or concerns PM me!** Lastly, please **NO MORE** review drama, and I'm not talking to anyone in particular about this it's just I hate real life drama, and I'm not he one to deal with it. Please, and thank you.

**Don't forget to check out the images on my photobucket account, please go there, please, please, please, that pictures will be updated every so often. It has an real life idea of what the group looks like, as well as their kids, their homes, where they work, the hang out spots, and so much more! **

**StarzNChocolate**

**Peace OUT! **

**(Lol, always wanted to say that….I'm weird I know….Haha)**


	22. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've just been super busy lately, but I am updating bit by bit, college is crazy right now! So much studying is keeping me away from updating as much as I want too, but I promised you all that I will update as soon as I get the chance, no matter the time length, so thanks for sticking around! I have some great news though, my sister is trying to start her own story! So be on the watch for that, she'll announce that I'm her sister in her story once she publishes it. She'll also keep you all updated upon me as well, we talk almost every other day, she's a senior in high school right now so she'll update as much as she can as well.**

**Thank you all for understanding, and thank you for being patient. Hopefully a chapter will up this weekend.**


	23. Making Up

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, wedding, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being young any day!**

**So, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I'm trying my best, I wish I had a lot of free time to update as much as I want to. But here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Happy reading.**

**So, the chapters will be divided into couples as of right now, and then the drama will begin sooner than you think.**

**|Sunday August 14****th**

**|9:00 AM|**

**|With Ulrich & Yumi|**

**|Normal POV|**

It's been over an hour since Ulrich finally came back home after the huge fight between him and Yumi, as of now he was upstairs putting away his things that he took with him, while Yumi was in Kammi's room, watching her sleep. Since Yumi's terrible nightmare, she's been having a hard time taking her focus away from her daughter. Ulrich soon joined his wife in Kammi's room and laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich sat down beside Yumi.

Yumi nodded her head. "I just don't want bad to happen to her Ulrich."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to Kammi, I won't let that happen." Ulrich spoke. "But come on, we have to let sleep, she'll be just fine." Ulrich stood up, and held his hand out for Yumi to take. Yumi sighed and took his hand in hers. Ulrich slightly smiled and walked out of Kammi's bedroom with Yumi along with him. The couple walked into their bedroom and laid down, just talking amongst each other.

"It feels nice to be back home." Ulrich snuggled into the sheets. "I'm glad to have all of us back in one roof again."

Yumi slightly smiled, and looked over at her husband. "It's nice to have you back home."

"Yumi, while you were in Kammi's room. I called my boss." Ulrich propped his head from off of the pillow. "I told him the whole story behind Sissi, and we made an agreement that Sissi no longer works for me, or anyone in the company."

Yumi smiled and cuddled up in Ulrich's arms. "William will be gone in a heartbeat, but let's just put this behind us, and never bring it up again. It's done and over with."

Ulrich combed his fingers in Yumi's hair. "I agree with you, and this is behind us now." Yumi looked up at Ulrich. "I love you."

"I love you too Yumes." Ulrich plants a kiss on Yumi's forehead. "How about you and I go out for dinner tonight?" Yumi looked up at Ulrich once more. "And what place did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about 21 Oceanfront; my boss mentioned something about it, but he said they had great food." Ulrich said as he cuddled closer to Yumi.

"I've never heard of that place." Yumi buried her head in Ulrich's chest.

"Well, we can go there later tonight around 8."

Yumi nodded her head. "Okay, that sounds fine. But who's going to watch Kammi?"

Ulrich thought for a second. "What are your parents doing tonight?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, they are most likely at church right now so I'll call them a little later."

"Alright, that's fine. What would you like to do in the meantime then?"

"Um, are you hungry?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded his head. "Alright, well let's cook some breakfast, and then we could spend the day with Kammi, since you and I are going to have the night to us."

Ulrich smiled. "Okay, that sounds cool." Yumi returned the smile, and placed her lips upon Ulrich's. Ulrich gently placed his hand behind Yumi's neck, deepening the kiss. Yumi ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair as he gently rubbed Yumi's back. Ulrich then placed himself halfway on top of Yumi, not breaking the intimate kiss. He then broke the kiss, and started placing a trail of kisses down Yumi's neck. Ulrich then looked into Yumi's eyes and smiled.

Yumi giggled. "This isn't breakfast."

"It's called make up breakfast Yumes." Ulrich joked.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Ulrich placed his lips on Yumi's again. Yumi broke the kiss, and slipped away from Ulrich. She smiled seductively at him and got out of the bed.

Ulrich smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To fix some real breakfast."

As the morning passed, Ulrich, Yumi, and Kammi got ready to spend the day together as a family. Ulrich strapped one year old Kammi in her car seat, and then sat in the driver seat. He looked over at Yumi. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"We should go to the zoo, Kammi's never been to the zoo before."

"Yeah, I guess we can take a stroll through the zoo, but we need gas, and gas prices is like $4.59."

"Yeah, well just think this is for Kammi, she needs to explore. Right Kammi-kins?" Yumi looked back at her daughter who smiled.

"Yes, zoo time." Ulrich smiled, and looked back. "Alright, we'll be at the zoo in no time."

Ulrich started up the car, and pulled out of the driveway. Seconds after, Yumi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Yumi answered. Ulrich glanced over at Yumi, then focused his attention back on the road.

"Hey mom." Yumi said. "Yeah….yes we did….yes we put the argument behind us…..I was meaning to ask you can you watch Kammi tonight….yeah Ulrich and I are just going out to dinner…really…cool….thanks mom…..okay…okay…..okay…..okay love you too….bye."

"What'd your mom say?" Ulrich said as he pulled into the gas station and pulled into a pump.

"Well my mom said she'll be happy to watch Kammi, and she said she'll keep her overnight because she wants to take her to the state fair."

"That sounds cool; Kammi is getting special treatment this weekend. Do you want this on the card, or cash?" Ulrich asked, opening the car door.

"Um, how much cash do you have?" Yumi asked.

"I have twenty dollars." Ulrich responded.

Yumi reached for her purse and grabbed a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Ulrich. "Just put that in there and we'll go from there."

"Alright." Ulrich turned off the car, and got out shutting the door behind him. Once he pumped gas into the car, the Stern family was now on there was to the Orange County Zoo. They soon arrived, parked, paid their way in, and were now walking their way around the zoo.

"Momma, daddy, the bears, they pretty." Kammi took her mom and dad's hand and dragged them over to the window to see the bear. "I can't really see the baby bear." Kammi pointed. Ulrich lifted his daughter up in his arms, so Kammi could see the whole bear habitat in the zoo.

"You see the baby cub." Yumi pointed.

"It call a cub, I thought it was a baby."

"It is a baby Kam, but they just call it a cub."

"Oh cub is a cuter word." Kammi smiled. Ulrich and Yumi chuckled as the family began to look at many other animals around the zoo. Kammi's favorite animals were the: eagles, owls, goats, pigs, and sheep. But, Kammi was not up for the riding part where the animals would walk up on the cart, she was too scared.

"Daddy, I won't to feed the giraffes!" Kammi grinned and pointed to the kids feeding the tall long neck creatures.

"Alright, let's go feed them then." Ulrich kissed Kammi's cheek who was still Ulrich's arms. With one arm keeping Kammi up against Ulrich, Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand as well. "Are we all going to feed them?" Kammi asked, smiling widely.

"Sure we can all feed them." Yumi smiled at her daughter.

Kammi clapped her hands. "Yay, tis fun." Ulrich and Yumi smiled at one another, and then walked over to the giraffes each other them got a hand full of food and held their hands out for the giraffes to eat off of. Kammi laughed at the ticklish feeling on her hand from animal.

The family of three stayed at the zoo a little while longer before deciding to leave and head out to lunch, when they pulled into the parking lot of _Five Guys_. Yumi's cell phone rang the second time today.

"Hello." Yumi answered her phone. "Hi mom…really…..no we just took her to the zoo and now we are about to go to lunch…sure…yeah you can meet us there….okay….okay….love you too….bye." Yumi hung up the phone and looked over at Ulrich.

"What'd your mom say now?" Ulrich asked, turning off the car.

"She said she'll be happy to meet up so she can have Kammi for the rest of the day, she would like to take her to the neighbor's birthday party." Yumi sighed, and looked out of the window.

"What's wrong with that?" Ulrich asked, and looked back at Kammi who was playing with her mini stuffed animal.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend the day with Kammi, just us three you know?" Yumi glanced over at Ulrich then back out the window.

"You're still thinking about your nightmare aren't you?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi looked down at her lap, and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Yumi I know this is easier said than done, but you can't stress yourself out about it. You and I both know that Jackson isn't even going to look at Kammi. But you can't stress yourself out about it, it's just going to ruin your mood and cause you to just overwhelm yourself. So, let loose a little bit and have fun, the three of us are going to grab a burger, and then you have the rest of the evening with your incredible, handsome, and irresistible husband." Ulrich smirked.

"Conceited much?" Yumi laughed.

"Oh come on you know it's true."

Yumi rolled her eyes playfully, and got out of the car. She grabbed Kammi from the back and began to walk in Five Guys.

"Welcome to Five Guys!" The cashier exclaimed Ulrich, Yumi, and Kammi walked in, and walked up to the cash register. "How are you all today?" The cashier asked.

"Just fine and you?" Yumi asked.

"Good, thank you." The cashier responded.

"Hm, for little one here can we have a little hamburger?" Ulrich said looking up at the menu board. "And for us can we have two bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Sure thing fries and drinks as well?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine. But, can we just have the one cup of fries if that's fine?" Ulrich said pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

"No problem." The cashier pulled out two cups and one mini cup for Kammi. "Will that be all for you today?"

"Yeah, that's it." Ulrich nodded his head.

"That'll be $13.10." The cashier gave the total amount. Ulrich handed him fifteen dollars.

"$1.90 is your change, your number is 18, and it'll be out shortly."

"Thank you." Ulrich stepped aside and put his change away, and sat over where Kammi and Yumi were. A couple minutes passed before their number was called, Ulrich brought their food over and split Kammi's burger in half, and handed it to her, as Yumi and Ulrich began to eat their burger.

Once finished, it was time to meet up with Yumi's mother, so they can give Kammi to her until tomorrow. They had met at the local park.

"So did you all enjoy your day?" Akiko, Yumi's mother smiled.

"Yeah it was fun, we hung out at the zoo for a while, and then we stopped by five guys to grab a bite to eat, so she really isn't hungry right about now." Yumi said.

"Look I know it seems like I'm taking your daughter away from you, but you and Ulrich need to spend some quality time together especially since you two just made up right?" Akiko smiled.

Yumi nodded her head, and looked over at Ulrich and Kammi who were playing in the sand. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, Kammi will be back before three tomorrow after we tour the fair for a little while, and you can have her the rest of this week."

"Alright, sounds great. What you and dad do today?"

"Well, we went to church today, and stayed there for a while. Then we just stayed at home for a while. Aiden is there with your father now, she Kammi and Aiden are going to hang out today as well."

"Ok, that's sounds pretty fun. Aiden is going to the fair tomorrow too?"

"Yes." Akiko responded.

"Okay then." Yumi slightly smiled.

"Well I'm going to head out; the birthday party will be starting soon." Akiko smiled, as Ulrich and Kammi began walking over towards Yumi and her mom. "Well I guess I will see you two tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll be at home." Yumi responded.

"Lucky you, I have to work tomorrow." Ulrich sighed. "But at least it'll be drama free, I can work in peace."

Ulrich embraced his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright Kammi you're going to hang out with granny today."

"Okay daddy." Kammi smiled, and laid her head on Ulrich's shoulder. "I wuv you."

Ulrich smiled. "I love you too Kammi." Yumi then gently took Kammi from Ulrich's arms and embraced her daughter close to her.

"We're going to miss you Kam." Yumi kissed her daughter's forehead, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I go miss you too momma." Kammi smiled. "I wuv you."

"I love you too." Yumi kissed her daughters cheek and handed Kammi over to her grandma.

"So, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow?" Ulrich and Yumi hugged Yumi's mom, and waved goodbye as she got into the car, and drove off.

Ulrich smirked and turned his attention towards his wife. "What are you smiling at?" Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"You have the rest of the evening with me." Ulrich said. "What would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me, what time is it?

"3:45." Ulrich looked at his watch. "Dinner doesn't start until 8."

Yumi nodded her head. "Well, I know what we can do."

"And what is that?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi opened the trunk to the car and pulled out a light blue and brown blanket. "Let's go watch the clouds."

Ulrich smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"I know, I just thought about it because we're already here and they have some secluded spots as well." Ulrich smiled, and grabbed ahold of Yumi's hand. Once they found a secluded part of the park, the laid the blanket down on the ground, and placed their bodies on top of the blanket and watched the clouds.

"Oh look that one looks like a bunny, see the fluffy tail." Yumi pointed, and slightly smiled.

"That cloud looks like it's forming into a pig." Ulrich pointed.

"That one looks like a heart." Yumi pointed to the cloud and glanced over at Ulrich. Ulrich propped himself up, and looked over at Yumi.

"That is my heart shining for you." Yumi smiled, and pulled Ulrich towards her, placing her lips upon Ulrich's. Ulrich gently placed his hands on Yumi's waist pulling her close to him, and deepening the kiss. Seconds later, Yumi broke the kiss a smiled at Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrich asked, brushing some strands of hair out of Yumi's face.

"We should take a walk on the beach!" Yumi removed herself from under Ulrich and brushed her hair with her fingers. Ulrich got up and began to fold the blankets up. "I don't think we are in beach attire."

Yumi looked down at her current outfit which consisted of a brown tank top underneath a teal crop top, dark blue knee length shorts, and brown baby doll shoes. She looked over at her husband who was wearing a red polo shirt, dark blue jeans, along with black sneakers. "So, it's not like we are going to get into the water, we are just walking on the boardwalk. Besides the beach is right there, all we have to do is walk across the bridge." Yumi pointed.

"Oh, well make sense. I'm just going to put these back in the car." Ulrich pulled out the keys from his pocket and walked towards the car taking the blankets with along with him. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll just be right here." Yumi slightly smiled. Ulrich nodded his head and walked towards the car. Yumi brushed her fingers over her lips and smiled. _"Ulrich and I should have fights more often."_

Ulrich met back up with Yumi and the couple walked to the beach with their hands intertwined. They walked the whole Huntington Beach boardwalk before it was time to go home and get ready for the special dinner tonight to make up for their huge argument.

**|6:00 PM|**

Ulrich walked into the master bedroom and saw that Yumi was looking at some clothes in her closet to wear. "So, I made the reservation, ours is at 8:00 and it is a semi-formal restaurant too."

Yumi nodded her head, and walked out of her closet, turning off the light behind her. "Alright, I know what I am going to wear then." Ulrich smirked as Yumi brushed past him.

"Well, I am going to get ready for our incredible date tonight." Yumi said walking into the master bathroom.

Ulrich nodded his head. "Okay, and since you claimed the bathroom, I'm going to get ready in the basement."

"Have fun." Yumi waved, and shut the double doors to the bathroom. Yumi turned on the water to the Jacuzzi tub and began to undress herself. Once the water was at its proper level, she got in and began to relax. Yumi set her phone to 6:15, just in case she would fall asleep, which she usually does most of the time.

In the meanwhile, Ulrich was in his closet picking out something to wear, he finally came across something since he usually has a hard time picking out semi-formal clothes, he didn't want to be over dressed, but he can't be under dressed as well; and with the help of looking up Google on his tablet he found the perfect outfit for him. Ulrich took the clothes he was going to wear and took them to the basement with him. He placed his clothes on the bed in the basement bedroom, and went into the bathroom attached to it. The bathroom was added about six months ago just so when company would come over they could have that bathroom to themselves rather than sharing the one out in the hall.

The bathroom was a decent sized, it had the normal a sink, private toilet area, and a separate tub and shower. Ulrich began to run the shower water, and removed his clothes while he waiting for the water temperature to be to his liking. Ulrich opened the door to the shower, got in, and shut the door behind him; and began to wash his body, face, and his hair.

After the two were finished grooming themselves, it was time to put on their outfits. Yumi slipped on an off one shoulder blue cocktail dress that stopped inches above her knees, along with a silver heart shaped necklace, her silver charm bracelet, and of course her engraved silver wedding ring that had her and Ulrich's name on it; along with black strappy four inch heels. Yumi's makeup was very natural and smooth, she had on light blue/grey eye shadow that blended in with her skin perfectly, thin black eye liner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Yumi placed her hair in curly ponytail that rested on her left shoulder, and had a bang that was going to the left side of her face.

Yumi walked over to the full length mirror and looked over at herself. She smiled, and went over to the bed and began placing things in her purse that she may need.

"Okay, cell phone, who doesn't carry a cell on them, but check, compact mirror, check, breath mints, check, lotion, check, aspirin, check, body spray, check, comb, check, money just in case, I.D, check." Yumi placed the items in her matching purse that goes along with her dress. "Alrighty, I guess I'm good to go!" Yumi smiled.

Ulrich appeared from the basement and to the main floor of the house. Ulrich looked himself over in the mirror and smirked. Ulrich had on black dress shoes, black khaki dress pants, a white button up dress shirt that was tucked in his pants, a blue tie, and a blue handkerchief. Ulrich's hair was styled, but still very similar to the way he normally keeps it. **(A/N Ulrich's hair is in this story is very similar to Connor Paolo in Revenge, how he keeps his hair in season 2, that's how Ulrich's hair is right now, and how he normally keeps it.) **"Alright, so I think I have everything, money, phone, and that's all I need I guess." Ulrich said, as he heard footsteps from upstairs. Ulrich walked towards the footsteps and watched as his beautiful love descend down the stairs. Ulrich smiled, as Yumi walked down the stairs, once she was in front of him Ulrich took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You look beautiful Yumi."

"Thank you; you aren't so bad yourself for a guy that gets in soccer brawls." Yumi joked; Ulrich chuckled, remembering that was the line Eoin said as their wedding reception. Ulrich held his arm out, and Yumi laced her arm with his. "Are you ready for a fantastic evening?" Ulrich asked as he opened the car door.

"Yes, thank you." Yumi got into the car. Ulrich shut the door for her, and placed himself in the driver seat. He started up the car and drove to their destination, 21 Oceanfront. Once parked, Ulrich went to the person who was seating people, Ulrich and Yumi were seated in a two person booth, and were handed their menus. The table was set up nicely: a white table cloth a lamp and a rose at the very end of the table, two cups, two small plates, along with dark burgundy napkins on the plate, salt, and then pepper.

Yumi made herself comfortable in the booth, and placed the napkin in her lap; Ulrich did the same as well. "Your waiter will be with you shortly, I hope you have a lovely night here at 21 Oceanfront." The host gave Yumi and Ulrich the menu, and left.

"Oh my gosh, look at the prices of these appetizers." Yumi pointed.

Ulrich chuckled. "Don't look at the prices Yumi, tonight is a special night, we haven't had a night like this since Kammi was born, and it's worth it after that encounter with you know who."

Yumi looked at Ulrich, and then back at the menu. "Good evening, my name is Thomas, I will be your waiter for the evening, how are you?"

"Good and yourself?" Ulrich asked.

"Just fine thank you. May I start you with something to drink?" Thomas asked, as another waiter came over and poured water into one of the cups that were on the table. "Hmm, what wines do you recommend here?" Yumi asked.

Thomas thought for a brief second. "Personally my favorite and the most popular one here is the Amarone, Masi, it is a red wine imported from Italy, and another one of my favorites is the Brunello di Montalcino, Banfi, which is also from Italy."

"I think I'm going to go with Amarone." Yumi decided.

"I think I'm going to go with the Brunello." Ulrich spoke.

"Alright, would you like to start off with an appetizer as well?

"The shrimp scampi sounds pretty good." Ulrich said. "Is that fine with you?"

Yumi nodded her head, and slightly smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." Thomas said, as he walked away for a moment. Yumi took a sip of her water, and looked over at Ulrich who was looking out of the window at some of the festivities that were happening on the beach. "It's really pretty outside." Yumi pointed, but didn't break Ulrich's train of thought. Yumi shook his leg from under the table, Ulrich snapped out of his attention and looked at Yumi.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Ulrich said as he drunk some water.

"Really, about what?" Yumi asked.

"You of course." Ulrich responded, with a smile.

Yumi returned the smiled and looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. Thomas, their waiter returned to the table with their wines.

"Would you like to try some of our soups or salads tonight?" He asked.

"Em, I think we are going to go to the main entrees." Yumi claimed.

"Very well, and what were you thinking for tonight's entrees?"

"I think I'm going to go with the Chicken Pillard." Yumi answered.

"Ah, that is one of my favorites, and what would you like for your sides to be?"

"I like the sound of the White truffle mac and cheese, and the buttery mashed potatoes." Yumi said.

"Excellent combination, that'll be right up for you." Thomas smiled, took Yumi's menu that she was handing over to him and looked over at Ulrich. "And for you sir?"

"Hmm, salmon filet, with the same sides." Ulrich handed his menu over to Thomas.

"That'll be right out for you as well." Thomas smiled once more. "Just give the food at least ten minutes."

"Ok, thank you." Ulrich said.

"No problem, and your appetizer should be done." Thomas walked away from the couple and to the kitchen.

"Let's make a toast." Yumi held her wine glass up. Ulrich smiled and held his wine glass up.

"To us." Yumi said

"To us." Ulrich repeated as the two toasted and drank their wines.

"How does your wine taste?" Ulrich asked.

"Very good actually, I like it." Yumi handed her glass over to Ulrich, who took the glass and tasted her wine.

"That is good." Ulrich handed his wine to Yumi.

"Yours is pretty good too, I like the one I have now better though." Yumi said as she took a few more sips of her wine.

Ulrich and Yumi talked and ate for a while enjoying each other's presence, they were now eating their desserts, well, struggling to eat their desserts due to their main course meal pretty much filled them up. Soon after Ulrich paid the bill, tipped their awesome waiter, and then walked out of the restaurant. Ulrich and Yumi decided to walk down the streets of Huntington Beach, walking off some of their food that they have soaked in, and decided just look around at the antique shops, it's not every day that they go to the beach.

"Don't tell me that is who I think it is." Ulrich feared. Yumi noticed that William was walking up towards them. "Why here, why now?" Ulrich turned around and began to walk the other way, sighing heavily.

"Well that's certainly a perfect way to say hello." William gave Ulrich a scornful look. While Ulrich gave him a scowling look before he turned his attention elsewhere. "What do you want anyway?"

"What? A guy can't walk here, this isn't your area as far as I know." William ruled, and turned his attention to Yumi. "How are you Yumi?" William smiled to an annoyed, quiet Yumi.

Yumi rolled her eyes, and looked at William. "Fine, I guess."

"You look nice by the way." William secretly traced his eyes with Yumi's curves; which didn't go unnoticed by Ulrich.

"Don't let your mind wander, it's far too small to be out by itself? Ulrich sneered.

William ignored Ulrich's insult and kept his attention back to Yumi. "Are you going to be at work tomorrow?"

"No." Yumi responded flatly.

"Aw, why not?" William questioned.

"Look, she said she wasn't going to be there, how many questions can you ask."

"Nobody asked you to put your two cent into the conversation."

Ulrich nodded his head, and bit his bottom lip. "You know I would have punched you right now, but that would have been animal abuse.

"I'd like you to do so, Stern." William stepped in front of Ulrich, facing him. Both men were looking dead square in each other's eyes, daring one another to touch the other first. Yumi stepped between the two and pushed them away.

"Both of you are acting like kids right now!" Yumi looked between Ulrich and William. "You, just stay out of my life, you won't last long anyway when someone finds out you are impersonating a doctor, because it is illegal." Yumi pointed to William, and then looked at Ulrich. "You, we just went talked about this, we said we would forget all this happened, all you had to do was just ignore him and keep walking, but you stooped to his level."

Ulrich and William glanced at Yumi then back at each other, still watching each other like a hawk. Yumi rolled her eyes, figuring the fire that was still burning between the two will never be extinguished. She sighed. "Know what, just go ahead, and go at each other if you wish. Just know I have nothing to do with this, its yawl pride that you can't let go, and it's sickening." Yumi turned her back to the two men, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Yumi." William said. Yumi stopped in her tracks, and turned her attention to William, truly annoyed. "What do _you _want?"

"I'm sorry." William said, with little empathy behind it.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory." Yumi replied, Ulrich snickered. "And you." Ulrich looked at Yumi, who still looked just as annoyed with him. "I thought this was behind up, but it's obvious you have to prove yourself every time _this _happens." Yumi pointed to William. She walked away from the two men leaving them to brutalize each other as much as they please.

When Yumi walked away, Ulrich looked down at his feet, and sighed. Ulrich looked at William, and began to walk away.

"We aren't through Stern." William sputtered.

"You have your whole life to be a jerk, so why don't take a day off from time to time. Tonight was supposed to be a special night for Yumi and I, but congratulations, you win, now my own wife is pissed at me again. So you know what, if you want fight, go ahead, hit me, I won't fight back." Ulrich spread his arms out, waiting for William to make a move. He didn't. William simply brushed past Ulrich and went down his own path.

Ulrich stood there for a second, trying to soak everything in what had just happened. Ulrich sighed, and walked back over towards the car, he noticed that Yumi was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Ulrich then joined her in the car but he didn't start it. "I'm sorry." Ulrich sighed.

Yumi looked out the window. "Can we just go home please?" Yumi didn't look over at Ulrich.

"Yeah, sure." Ulrich started up the car, and pulled out the parking lot. The drive home was very quiet, when the couple arrived at their house. Yumi had got out of the car, slamming the passenger door behind her. Ulrich stayed in the car for a second, and ran his fingers through his hair, he sighed and got out of the car and went inside of the house.

When he had walked in the master bedroom, he saw that Yumi had her head buried in her hands, and she was sitting in the sitting room area of the bedroom. He accompanied her, and sat across from her.

"Yumi, I am so sorry. I know this was supposed to be a perfect night for us, and I know I screwed up everything with my stupid pride. I know this is supposed to be behind us, and you're right my pride got in the way of everything just to prove a point. I'm just, scared of losing you…." Ulrich placed his head in his hands for a second, and then removed them from his face. "I just don't want anybody to get in the way of us anymore, Yumi, and I know you are to but this trend of people just can't take the hint and leave us alone, it's tiring. But Yumi, I'm sorry the night had to end like this, and I truly apologize, tonight was supposed to be about us."

Yumi removed her head from her hands and looked at Ulrich. "I forgive you Ulrich. But you have to promise me to put this behind us, for good, and just let it go."

"I promise." Ulrich swore, looking straight at Yumi.

"By the way, the night isn't over yet." Yumi smirked. Ulrich looked at Yumi, confused.

Yumi got up from her chair, and pulled Ulrich up to her so that they were now standing. Yumi stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Ulrich's lips. Ulrich smiled under the kiss and placed his hand on her waist, as Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck. Ulrich deepened the kiss, pulling Yumi closer to him, leaving no gap between their bodies. The couple continued their slow passionate kiss. Yumi then broke the kiss for a second and looked up at Ulrich. She then took her hair out of the side ponytail and fluffed her hair out; Ulrich slightly smiled and ran his hand through Yumi's hair, and placed his lips upon hers again.

Yumi then ran her hands on Ulrich's chest and came across his tie. Yumi undid Ulrich's tie and let slip through her fingers and onto the floor. Ulrich's hands gracefully caressed Yumi's back as his fingers came across a cold metal zipper that was keeping her dress together. Yumi pressed herself against Ulrich, signaling to him that it was ok. With their lips still connected, Ulrich slowly slid the metal down. Their lips disconnected, and Ulrich began a trail of kisses starting from Yumi's cheek, and to her neck. Yumi had unbuttoned Ulrich's shirt and the piece of fabric joined the tie on the floor.

Soon enough Yumi's dressed soon accompanied the clothing on the floor, as well as Ulrich's wife beater **(A/N I still can't get over that name for some reason….)** and pants. Kiss then became rapid and hungry as Ulrich stood with his boxers on, and Yumi with her strapless bra and underwear. Ulrich picked Yumi up and laid her down upon their bed.

_Two Hours Later…_

"How's that for makeup breakfast?" Yumi looked over at Ulrich, smiling.

Ulrich looked at the time which read _1:05 AM. _"There's always room for seconds after that second fight."

Yumi playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Ulrich into another kiss, which led to "_seconds."_

**Finally, a chapter has been updated, seems forever right! Well a chapter is up, the next chapter will be all Odd and Trinity with their weird superstitious house, and the drama with Aelita and Trinity, what only will happen next?**

**Stay tuned for the next Real Beginning of Life chapter hopefully to be updated before Halloween, and from there will be a special edition of The Real Beginning of Life, because I love my holiday special chapters.**

**Thanks for reading guys and ladies! Review! Love yah *blows kisses***

**~StarzNChocolate**


	24. A Special Authors Note

**Hey guys it's me; StarzNChocolate! As you can see this isn't a chapter but there will be one coming up hopefully around this weekend or so. But the next chapter will come with a twist. So the next chapter will be set **_**way**_** into the future, all of the groups kids will be in their pre-teen and teen years, I'm so excited about writing about their kids, and I hope you'll like it. I promise that it'll be interesting reading about their kids and their everyday teen and pre-teen lives; it'll be filled with drama, love, loss, tragedy, friendship, fights, drugs, sex, peer pressure, and pregnancy. In addition too, death, alcohol, bullies, crushes, depression, LGBT's, stress, suicide, rumors, **_**divorced parents**_**, sports, self-esteem, STD's, and death of a family member/friend. The list doesn't even stop there, the kids are going to go through so much that it's most definitely going to have you on the edge of your seat!**

**As for the group, don't think I'm going to stop writing about them; they are still my main focus as well as the kids, I won't ever stop writing about the group, some of the things the group will go through is: loss, death, divorce, fights, and so much more, I have so many ideas for this story.**

**Now, I need to explain why I haven't been updating as much as I normally do. First, my computer had broken and I was S.O.L for about a month (stupid technology.) Secondly, I haven't really been putting too much thought into the story, until I saw Code Lyoko Evolution today; and I was like, I need to tighten up and get my act together, so I will try my absolute hardest to update as much as I can, I love writing and that'll never change!**

**Also, last thing, for the kids I was thinking about making their perspectives in a different story other than The Real Beginning of Life; because The Real Beginning of Life is primarily focused on the group, so I'm thinking it would just make more sense to make a new story, and still work on The Real Beginning of Life, and unlike how I totally a banded Lively Summer, I will not give up on the Real Beginning of Life, I love that story, and as said, I so many plans for both stories that I have them all written down in separate journals just so I won't have a writers block or quit on the story, I promised you all that I will finish the Real Beginning of Life and that is a promise I am willing to take.**

**I lied this is the last thing, I have all the ideas for the new story for the kids, it's just I DON'T have a title for it, I was thinking about naming it "In The Mix" but I'm not really a big fan of that title, so if you all could come up with some great ones; that'll be so amazing.**

**I love you guys! And thanks for understanding,**

**StarzNChocolate **


	25. A Look Into The Past

**Summary: This is it; it's time to start their lives on their own, with nobody guiding them to the rest of the future. The group will encounter jobs, wedding, pregnancy, family problems, and much more. They figured they can go back to being young any day!**

**This chapter is basically a chapter that is considered a "deleted scene." So it is placed into the past.**

**_A Look into the Past: Part 1_**

**|August 11th, 2015|**

**|Trinity's POV|**

It was finally the day before my wedding; I was excited but yet nervous at the same time. I was excited because I was getting married to the man of my dreams, a man that I had ups and downs with, a man that I fought through all the hard drama with throughout my life, and just a man that has always been there for me. Yet, I was nervous at the same time because I didn't want anything to go wrong.

I got up from the covers of my bed, and stretched. I sighed as I looked over to where Odd would have normally have been sleeping; but he was kidnapped from my and had to stay with the guys. I walked out of my bedroom, and into the living room of my apartment, and saw that Selena, Trinity, and Yumi were still passed out on the couches. I slightly smiled as I went over towards them, and shook them so they could wake up.

"Girls, come on time to wake up, we aren't sleeping in all day, and we have things to do today, so tomorrow can be perfect!" I hit them with the pillow softly.

"Alright we're getting up." Selena waved me off, and brushed her hair from away her face.

"What are we doing today anyway?" Aelita asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to go get my hair colored, get a manicure, pedicure, go get my dress, and we have my rehearsal dinner tonight!" I said walking into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, slightly getting stressed out.

"Trinity, calm down its ok, we have everything under control, your hair appointment is 9:30, and we can get your nails and feet down right after your hair because the salon is right across the street." Yumi expressed. I nodded my head, and looked at the digital clock on the stove; which read 8:45.

"We took our showers last night so you're the only one who needs to get ready." Selena said as she got up from the couch and started to fold up her blanket that she slept with.

"Alright, just give me fifteen minutes I'll be good and ready to go." I pointed to my friends and went into the bathroom to my apartment, shutting and locking the door behind me. I turned on the shower, and then looked at myself in the mirror as I waited for the water to get to the right temperature.

I slightly smiled at myself, as I started thinking about my soon to be husband. Odd and Trinity Della Robbia; it has a very nice ring to it. I removed my clothes, and hopped into the shower, washing my hair, as well as my body before getting out of the shower and drying myself off. I then hung up my towel, and wrapped myself up into my robe before walking out of the bathroom.

"Trinity, where would you like to eat for breakfast?" Aelita asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Starbucks!" I grinned; Aelita playfully rolled her eyes and nodded her head. I went into my bedroom closing the door behind me. I opened my side of the closet and pulled out what I was going to wear for the day; which consisted of a purple t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and black sandals.

"Alright guys, let's go hit up Starbucks right quick, before we go get our hair done." I smiled, and opened the door for my friends.

"Wow, someone is smiling a lot today." Yumi joked, and walked out of the door.

"Well yeah, you couldn't stop smiling either a day before your wedding either." I kept my smile on my face.

"I know right, it's an exciting time, you should smile a lot today, and not stress out. Yumi replied. "Leave everything to your bridesmaids to make you look gorgeous for your soon to be hubby."

I still kept the smile on my face, as we walked up to my car. I got into the driver seat, as Yumi took the front seat, and Aelita and Selena sat in the back seats. I then pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment, and drove to the nearest Starbucks from where I would be getting my hair done.

Ten minutes passed before we were finally at the hair salon. "Good morning soon to be bride." Stella, my hair stylist smiled, as she walked up to me and my friends.

"Good morning." I spoke in return.

"And what are we doing to this hair today." She said as she began touching my hair, figuring out what she could do to it.

"Well I love the color of my hair, so I was just thinking maybe we could brighten it up a little bit maybe, just to give it a glow?" I asked.

"Well of course, I'll work hard on your beautiful hair, just come to my chair and I'll hook you up." Stella said, as she walked over to her station.

I turned to my friends. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well we're going to go pick up your dress, but we need your keys to go to the cleaners." Selena answered.

"Okay, that sounds cool. Thanks again guys you're the best bridesmaids ever!" Trinity smiled, and handed Selena the keys. "Just don't mess up my dress please."

"We're not." The three said together, and left out of the salon. I then walked over to Stella's station and began to get my hair done.

_Three hours later_

A whole hour passed before my hair was finally done, and needless to say my hair was amazing. The last two hours was spent on getting my manicure, pedicure, and my eyebrows arched. As of now my friends and I were at Yumi's house just relaxing until it was time to get ready for my rehearsal dinner tonight.

"So are you excited about coming Mrs. Della Robbia?" Aelita asked, smiling.

I grinned. "Yes, I am I just wish tomorrow would be here already, I'm dying to see him, I felt like it's been forever since I last saw him."

"See now you see how I felt when I didn't see Ulrich a day before my wedding." Yumi smiled.

"I know, and it sucks, I just want to be in his arms." I sighed, and titled my head back onto the couch.

"Don't worry you'll see him tomorrow, and then you have your whole wedding night to get down and dirty." Selena smirked.

"You already know." I slightly laughed. "So Yumi, you're still in the honeymoon stage with Ulrich, how you feel when it was finally your wedding day."

Yumi looked over at me and smiled. "You're going to have butterflies in your stomach all day long, but I was so excited, like I've never been so happy in my life. Just knowing that you're marrying the man of your dreams, words can't describe it, it's just amazing."

I smiled. "And when you saw Ulrich down the aisle, how did you feel?"

"Oh my gosh, I just wanted to run down there and just give him the biggest kiss ever!"

I giggled slightly. "Ugh, I just can't wait anymore."

"You're going to see him tonight though." Aelita mentioned.

"I know, but that's only for two hours or so, I want the whole night with him."

"Well, like I said tomorrow night you two will be shaking the bed." Selena made another dirty joke.

"You already know." I pointed, and laughed. "Last question, when you were on your honeymoon with Ulrich, did yawl like just enjoy each other's company, or did yawl just like rip each other's clothes off as soon as you got to the place you were staying."

Yumi hid her face behind her hands as she was blushing really hard. "We explored the place we were staying for a while, and then when night time fell then, you know, we did what any other couple would do on their honeymoon, and you have lots of "fun" too, oh my gosh don't even get my started on that." Yumi shook her head, and blushed some more. "But yeah I would wait you know explore where you are staying so you won't tire yourself out, cause like I said, you're going to have plenty of time to get down and dirty, and have a lot of it."

"True." I nodded my head. "So what do you guys want to do in the meantime? My rehearsal dinner isn't until later on tonight."

Selena shrugged. "I really don't know, and it's way too early to start your bachelorette party."

I sighed, and closed my eyes for a second. "What do you think the guys are doing right about now?"

"There at the gym more than likely." Aelita responded.

"Jeremy, at the gym, seriously?" I giggled, Aelita laughed as well.

"He could just be doing the simple things, unlike Odd, Ulrich, and Tristan." Aelita smiled, as Selena pulled out her phone, and started searching the web I'm assuming.

"What are you searching?" I asked my close friend.

"Checking social butterfly." She responded, without looking up from her phone.

"We should pull some pranks!" I exclaimed, and sat up on the couch. My three best friends looked at me slightly confused, but then shrugged their shoulders and put down whatever they were doing and gave me their full attention.

"And what type pranks were you talking about doing?" Yumi asked.

"Pranks on the guys!" Trinity smiled. "Okay, so Odd's bachelor party is here tonight right?" Yumi nodded her head. "So how about we pull a prank on the guys, I'm assuming his stuff is already here?"

"Yeah, his stuff is down in the basement." Yumi indicated, and got up from the couch.

"Awesome, come on gals, let's go pull some pranks." I smiled, as I got up off of the couch, and towards the basement of Yumi's house. As we went downstairs, we noticed that we saw the bags of Odd, Tristan, and Jeremy.

"Alright, Aelita do you think Jeremy's laptop is in his bag?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, he takes his laptop almost everywhere he goes." Aelita said rummaging through Jeremy's bag, and pulling out his laptop. I smirked, and took the laptop from her hands. I opened up the computer, and sighed. "Aelita, do you happen to know Jeremy's password?"

"Well, of course I do." Aelita smiled, and typed in the password to the computer and turned the computer back to me. I then went through Jeremy's sounds to his computer and set loud gunshot sounds so that when he unlocks his computer, it will be loud, and scare the crap out of Jeremy.

"This is going to be so funny." I smiled, and handed the laptop back to Aelita who was watching me the whole time on Jeremy's computer.

"Wow, great, don't forget I still need to get married too, and with this prank that might just not happen."

"Oh Aelita, Jeremy won't even suspect that it was you, trust me." I smiled, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"For my brother, your boyfriend, we could put food coloring in his shampoo." I pointed to Tristan's bag.

Selena started laughed, and nodded her head in agreement. "That'll be so funny, but wouldn't that stay in his hair for tomorrow?"

"Not necessarily, if he washes his hair really good, then it'll be all out." I said, and turned my attention towards Yumi. "Do you have any food coloring?"

"Yeah, I think so." Yumi said, as she left the basement to go look for some food coloring. Seconds later she came back downstairs with some red food coloring. I smirked, and poured it into Tristan's shampoo bottle and shook it all together.

"Now for Ulrich and Odd, the two boys that are more than likely to get hit with the prank the most." Trinity smiled, and looked over at Yumi. "What kind of prank were you thinking about doing for your new hubby?"

Yumi shrugged, and looked around for any clues that'll give her the ultimate prank ever. She then spotted something; she walked over to the coffee table and picked up a business card that had the _Sweet Lust _written on the top. "Looks like they were planning to have strippers tonight." Yumi said, slightly jealous, but then smirked.

"Uh oh, I like that smile." I noticed Yumi was thinking about a prank that was sure to be victorious. "What're you thinking 'bout?"

"Since they were planning on having strippers tonight, how about we swap the genders out, so they defiantly can have a surprising night." Yumi looked at me.

"I like that plan, you're a genius." I smirked, and picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. Few minutes later, I hung up the phone and looked at my three best friends. "Looks like they are going to have male strippers tonight for Odd's bachelor party."

"Your chances of getting married tomorrow are slim to none now." Aelita informed me.

"It'll be so funny though."

"But they will know that we were up to it." Selena reminded me.

"No if we all keep our mouth shut." Yumi spoke. "Now, we need to leave because we are not even supposed to be here right now. Let's go back to your apartment Trinity."

"Alright, let's go." The girls and I left the basement and out of Yumi and Ulrich's new house, and began heading to my apartment to get ready for Odd's and I rehearsal dinner tonight.

_:.:.:The Rehearsal Dinner:.:.:_

_~*~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~*~_

Time seemed to have flown by today, and it was now the night of the rehearsal dinner for Odd and Trinity. The rehearsal dinner was being held at a fine restaurant in Irvine, California called _Bistango. _The restaurant was beautiful, it had a very modern feeling to it, and the glow of the place gave it a very warm and inviting feeling to it. Since the rehearsal dinner was going on tonight, and it was the groom family's job to host the event, so the paid for an private room that held at least ninety people, and the theme was of the was purple and white, the colors that will be used at the wedding tomorrow.

The first to arrive was Odd's family, just to make sure that everything was in order and ready for tonight to be a success and stress-free for the soon to be married couple. Odd then walked into the private dining area along with his best man Ulrich, and two of his groomsmen Tristan and Jeremy.

"Hey mom, how is everything going, it's really nice in here." Odd spoke, as he walked up to his mother, while looking at his surroundings.

"Hello sweetie, everything is going just great, we are just finishing up the last minute touches so tonight can be perfect for you and Trinity."

"Well I know everything is going to be." Odd smiled. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he's setting up some things in the back."

"Alright, I'm going to see him."

"Ok dear." Odd's mom responded, then looked back at Odd's friends. "Hello Ulrich, Jeremy." She smiled, and embraced them in a friendly hug. "How are you two?"

"Oh just fine Mrs. Della Robbia, and yourself?" Ulrich answered.

"Just dandy, this wedding is a lot, yah know?"

"Oh yes, I understand." Ulrich smiled.

"I don't know yet."

"You'll get your turn soon enough Jer." Ulrich stated. "Have you met Trinity's twin brother, Tristan."

"No, I was about to say I haven't met him before, but it's nice to you Tristan." Mrs. Della Robbia smiled and shook Tristan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Della Robbia." Tristan returned the smile. "Did you need any help around here?"

"Um, no everything is pretty much done around here." Mrs. Della Robbia smiled. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"Odd, honey go get dress for tonight." Mrs. Della Robbia said from across the room, Odd nodded his head and went out of the room they had for tonight to get dressed.

An hour had passed before all the guest and family members arrived, and we now sitting in their seats socializing to the people at their table, and the people around them. Odd's father then walked up to the front of the room to the podium.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the rehearsal dinner of Odd Della Robbia and Trinity Davis." Mr. Della Robbia smiled. "Before I bring out the lovely couple, first I would like to start of saying thank you all for coming out tonight; it's going to be a great night before the big day tomorrow. So saying this, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please welcome Trinity Davis and Odd Della Robbia."

Trinity and Odd walked in the room with their hands intertwined; waving at their friends and family. Trinity went over towards the very front table, and made herself comfortable; while Odd walked to the podium.

"Good evening everyone." Odd waved, as many people waved back with a smile on their faces. "Um; like my father said thank you so much for coming out tonight, it means a lot to Trinity and I, and I know you all can't wait until tomorrow; I know I can't, it's the big day tomorrow and who wouldn't be excited. Well, I'm sure we are hungry right now, I know I am, so what we have in store tonight is to: eat, for an appetizer we have some Caesar salad, for the main course we have some fettuccine, spaghetti, or steak, and for dessert we have ice-cream or cheesecake. After we eat, everyone can socialize and get to know each other, just so tomorrow won't be any less awkward around each other; you know Davis family get to know the Della Robbia family, and both families can meet the bridal party and as I call it the "groom party" as well. So with that being said, let's eat!" Odd grinned, and took his seat at the front table along with Trinity, Trinity's mom and dad, and Odd's parents.

"So, how was your day babe?" Odd asked, as he began eating his salad surprisingly.

"My day was pretty good, how was yours?" Trinity smiled, as she also was eating her salad.

"Good." Odd answered as he stuffed some salad in his mouth.

"Since when you were you a fan of salad, on the cruise you thought it was a garden on a plate." Trinity laughed, and wiped some remaining sauce that was on the corners of her fiancés mouth.

"Well, I'm hungry, and when I'm hungry, I'll eat anything." Odd responded, and shrugged his shoulders while he continued to eat. "What'd you do today?"

"Well the girls and I just, you know, had some girl talk, the usual."

"You do anything interesting?" Odd pushed his empty salad plate away from him and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Trinity looked away from Odd for a split second, and then looked back at him. "Uh, nope not really, we just talked about the big day tomorrow."

Odd smiled. "You excited?"

"Well of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking, I'm going to go around saying hey to everyone, you coming?" Odd asked, getting up out of his chair.

"Yes." Trinity finished up with her plate, drunk some wine, and got up out of her chair. She took Odd's hands and started at the nearest table near them which included the bridal party and the "groom party" were.

"Hey guys." Trinity smiled and waved.

"What's up guys?" Odd also greeted his friends.

"Hey love birds." Tristan waved. "You know sis, it was real nice of you to sit me away from our family.

Trinity playfully rolled her eyes. "It's a reason why we sat everyone like we did."

"And what is that reason?" Tristan put his hand up to his ear, and waited for his sister's answer.

"So, you know how Odd has five sisters, we could sit them all at the table, so we just included the parents to sit up there with us, but don't worry you'll sit with us tomorrow ok." Trinity wrapped her arms around Tristan in a friendly way.

"Yeah, ok." Tristan hugged Trinity back, and began eating the rest of his salad.

"You look beautiful Trinity." Aelita smiled, and looked at Trinity's outfit. Trinity had her hair up in a formal ponytail, along with make-up that blended in naturally with his skin, a silver necklace, a purple cocktail dress, along with black heels.

"Thank you very much." Trinity smiled. "You guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, everything is awesome, especially this salad, I never knew it was this good." Ulrich pointed to his salad with his fork, and drunk some of his wine.

"I know right, I never knew salad was this good." Odd agreed.

"You're going to love tonight Trinity, for your bachelorette party." Selena winked.

"Yeah just wait until you see the gifts we got you." Yumi smirked. "For payback for what you guys got me."

"Speaking of which, are you two enjoying your gifts from us? What week are you on from your 52 weeks of naughty night's game?" Trinity smirked.

Ulrich and Yumi slightly blushed. "Week one" Yumi responded sarcastically.

"Em, we got some two freaks over here." Odd pointed.

"Yeah, and if we were spending the night together, it's start week two." Ulrich also responded sarcastically, but smirked.

"Wow, you two are getting a little tipsy if you're admitting that stuff." Aelita laughed.

"No, not even close." Yumi nodded her head. "You'll know if I was a little tipsy."

"Oh yeah, trust me, if you guys would have went clubbing with us that night, Yumi's mouth kept flying out cuss words everywhere."

"Well at least she didn't fall out of her chair." Odd poked Trinity's side. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Anyway guys, we're going to go say hey to everyone else, just call us if you need anything!"

The group of friends waved as Trinity and Odd walked around some more still greeting many family and friends that were present in the room.

After everyone had finished eating, meeting and greeting, and a mini gift exchange, it was now time to make a toast. Odd's father stepped up to the podium once more.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you all are enjoying tonight as we celebrate the wedding rehearsal dinner for Odd and Trinity. I'm standing up here because I would like to make a toast to my soon to be daughter-in-law and the rest of the Davis family. First of I would like to start off by saying; Trinity you are an amazing beautiful woman, and I have to say that you have made a major positive impact in Odd's life. I can tell that you two are deeply and madly in love with each other, and I know that you two will live a long, happy life with one another. Secondly, to the Davis family, you are all a very wonderful family, it gives me great honor to have met you all and got to know some of you a little better, and it's very nice to see that both of our families are getting along just fantastic." Mr. Della Robbia made a toast to Trinity and the rest of the Davis family before taking his seat. Traditionally, Odd would have been the next to come up to make his speech, but he decided to save his speech until the big day tomorrow and the wedding reception.

Soon enough, the wedding rehearsal had come to an end, and everyone said their goodbyes until tomorrow.

"So I'll see you tomorrow future Mrs. Della Robbia." Odd smirked as he planted a kiss on Trinity's forehead.

"Yes you will, Mr. Della Robbia." Trinity smiled up at Odd. "And have fun tonight at your bachelor party." Trinity tried to hide her hidden smirk.

"Thank you and you enjoy your bachelorette party."

"I will thank you." Trinity leaned up and placed a kiss on Odd's lips. Odd smiled underneath the kiss and returned it. Seconds later the couple parted, and went their separate ways. "Come on Yumi, you'll see Ulrich tomorrow!" Trinity shouted breaking Ulrich and Yumi away from their kiss.

Yumi sighed, and gave Ulrich one last kiss before catching up with Trinity, Selena, and Aelita. "Come on, it's not even a full week since Ulrich and I been married and I'm forced to be away from him, _again!_"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to get ready for my party tonight, as soon as my big day is over with, you and Ulrich and rock the bed tomorrow." Trinity smirked.

"What's up with you, you've been talking about sex almost all day! Are you horny child?" Selena joked, but still was serious.

"Yes, I am actually. Odd and I planned on not having it until the night of our honeymoon, so I been sexless for about a month and a half now."

"Poor Trinity." Selena rested a hand on Trinity shoulder. "Now we're done with this subject until we start your party, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Trinity shrugged and got into her car. "Did you guys set up the camera so we could watch the pranks unfold tonight?"

"But of course!" Aelita smirked.

"Good, let's hurry up back to my apartment so we could watch the plan unfold."

"No, let's head to my studio apartment, that way it's more space for us to get ready tomorrow." Selena mentioned.

"Alright, let's go." Trinity agreed, as the girls were on their way to Selena's apartment.

:.:.:.: With the Guys:.:.:.:.

"Alright guys, so what is the plan for the night?" Odd asked, as he got into the front passenger seat of the car.

"Well to your surprise we hired some strippers." Tristan smirked.

"What? Are you joking, Yumi's going to kill me!" Ulrich rested his head back on the seat, as he started up the vehicle.

"Yeah, same here with Trinity. Are you trying to make have a divorce before my wedding night?"

"Well they don't have to know." Tristan shrugged.

"Judging by this bachelor party is at my house, Yumi is bound to find out." Ulrich stated.

"Well I'm guessing it's too late to back out now." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"Were you in on this stripper party too?" Odd looked back at Jeremy.

"Really Odd?" Jeremy responded sarcastically.

"That's right you aren't that type person to do that stuff." Odd sighed. "Well, we might as well have a little fun, I'm sure it won't be that bad right. I mean, it's not cheating, it's just a woman dancing up on you and stuff like that, and as long as we don't do anything back to them, then we're go to go right?"

Ulrich began pulling out of the parking lot, and pulled onto the road. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"That's because you're still in the honeymoon phase with Yumi."

"Yeah by the way thanks for separating us on the sixth day we've been married, not even a week yet."

"You're welcome." Odd smirked

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean when Jeremy and Aelita get married, you and Trinity will only be married for six days as well."

"Well, you have a point there." Odd sighed, as Ulrich slightly chuckled. "So besides the strippers what else is happening tonight?" Odd asked curiously.

"Drink some beer, play some poker, eat some pizza, watch the strippers for a hot minute, then watch some movies, play some video games, and then go to sleep." Tristan explained.

"You know, you're supposed to be that brother of the bride that rats me out of I do something wrong with this stripper thing, but no you're trying to get my throat sliced." Odd laughed, as Tristan shrugged.

Soon enough the guys arrived at Ulrich and Yumi's house, and headed straight towards the basement. Tristan turned on the TV, while Jeremy began ordering the pizza. Ulrich came downstairs with four bud lite and handed one to each other his friends.

"So the pizza should be here in a little while. Jeremy said, as he pulled out his laptop from his bag. As soon as he entered the password to his computer, it started making loud gunshot sounds. Jeremy, who was very startled and shaken up threw his computer to the side of the couch and ducked. "What was that?!"

His friends, who were now cracking up, tried to calm down so they could answer his question.

"Is that your new computer sound when you open it up?" Odd was still laughing.

"No, I never set it to be that way." Jeremy put his computer back on his lap and turned down the volume to the computer.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Ulrich said, still laughing hysterically.

"I wish I could have recorded that." Tristan responded, still laughing as well.

"It really wasn't that funny." Jeremy waved off his friends.

"Yes it was!" Odd held his stomach, trying to calm down.

"Oh wow, that was a good laugh." Ulrich stated, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah for you it was." Jeremy closed his computer. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell had rung. "I'll go and get it since I'm the closest." Jeremy said getting up off of the couch. As Jeremy walked up the stairs and towards the front door, he opened the door and smirked as he noticed the strippers had arrived.

"Right this way." Jeremy closed the door behind the two strippers, and led them into the basement. "Now the groom is the one with the light blonde hair with the purple blob, and we have a newlywed groom, and he's the one with brown hair, you should do them two first." Jeremy whispered, and the two strippers nodded their heads, obeying the command they were about to follow.

"Guys, the strippers are here." Jeremy revealed the two male strippers, and each of their eyes widened.

"What the hell?! This has to be some kind of mistake." Odd exclaimed as he started to receive a lap dance.

"Aw, no please get off of me." Ulrich closed his eyes and tried to remove himself from the seat, as he was also too getting a lap dance. Tristan and Jeremy began cracking up at their two friend's misery. Since Ulrich and Odd had no way of getting out of their seats, they were forced to keep receiving the lap dance.

Soon enough the two male strippers left, and Ulrich and Odd were still in shock at what just happened. "Worst moment of my life right there." Odd pointed.

"Yeah same here." Ulrich ran his fingers through his hair, still trying to figure out what just happened. The two best friends then chugged down the rest of their beer, still shocked at what just happened moments ago.

"I think I scarred for life." Ulrich laid head on the table.

"Me too, and you two were just sitting there laughing." Odd pointed.

"Because it was funny." Jeremy exclaimed. "Payback for laughing at me." Seconds later the doorbell had rung again.

"That better not be any more funny business!" Odd pointed. As Ulrich got up from the seat and went upstairs; turns out it was just the pizza guy with their pizza. Odd was quick to grab his slices, as he was still trying to delete then moments that just happened. "Why are yawl torturing me at my own party?" Odd asked his friends.

"I hope you don't think I was up to this, because if it was, I wouldn't have had someone dance all up on me who is the same gender." Ulrich stated; and bit a slice of his pizza.

"Jeremy, Tristan?" Odd asked.

"Nope, wasn't us, we swear." The two friends held their hands up in innocence.

"Then who was it?" Ulrich asked, the three men shrugged their shoulders and began playing another movie that Tristan had popped in. Soon enough after watching several movies, playing several games, and finished up all their food, all four men got ready for the night. Tristan soon came back down to the basement after taking his shower, only this time with red hair.

"Nice job guys, now who did it?" Tristan sighed, as Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy began laughing, and they shrugged their shoulders.

**August 12th, 2015**

**9:00 AM**

**Wedding Day of Odd Della Robbia and Trinity Davis**

This was it, today was the day Odd and Trinity will be getting married in six hours at 3:00. As of now Odd had just arrived at the Chapel of Romance along with his best man, Ulrich, and his groomsmen, Tristan, Jeremy, Odd's cousin Daryl, and Eoin O'Brien.

"Hey Lorena, how's everything coming along?" Odd asked his and Trinity's wedding planner, who was standing outside of the Chapel. Lorena is an African American woman, who had dark brown hair that was up in a neat bun, she has dark brown eyes, a thin nose, and small lips. She was an average height, about 5'5, and she was young. As of now she was wearing a white shirt underneath a halfway zipped dark green jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey! Everything is going great; we are just finishing up the remaining touches inside."

"Sounds good to hear, you've been amazing through this whole process." Odd smiled.

"Well you are certainly welcome." Lorena returned the smiled. "Now you all should go get dressed, there is a room upstairs for you all to change in, I believe your father is upstairs, he already dropped all of you all's clothes. Have you guys already taken showers and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, we took care of all that already." Odd nodded his head.

"Cool, that marks one thing off the list; but I need each of you to go straight upstairs to the chapel, I do not want any of you to see inside the chapel yet, and after about an hour and a half, I will come check in on you guys." Lorena explained. "Then, I will come get you, Ulrich, so we can go over some things since you are the best man, then I will come get Tristan, Eoin, Jeremy, and Daryl. By then we'll just go from there."

"Sweet, sound excellent." Odd said, as his friends nodded their head in agreement.

Lorena smiled. "Ok, so you all go straight to the side door, and go right upstairs, it's pretty hot out here and I don't want yawl to sweat and get all musty and stuff like that."

"Alright, thanks again Lorena." Odd said, as he started walking where Lorena pointed, with his friends following him. "So, what do I have to do in the meantime?"

"Well since we already took our showers, you could get your teeth whitened." Ulrich mentioned.

"What? Something wrong with my teeth?" Odd asked.

"No, you asked what you could do, and I was just giving an option since you are going to get groomed as soon as we reach the room." Ulrich shrugged, and opened the door to the room Odd will be getting pampered at. As Ulrich said, Odd would have to get his teeth whitened first, and then he would have to get a slight tan, and get his hair styled.

_With The Bride and Bridesmaids _

As Yumi was completely pampered before her wedding; Trinity was now getting the same treatments. Trinity was getting a full therapeutic massage, and then she would have to get a slight tan. "Wow, I feel like a queen." Trinity smiled.

"Well you are a queen on this day." Aelita smiled, as Selena began styling her hair.

"You're not even halfway done, you still have your make-up to be done, and your hair has to be done." Yumi mentioned.

"Wow." Trinity sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Knock, Knock." A woman said as she opened the door to Selena's apartment.

"Hey mom." Trinity waved. "Hey mom-in-law." Trinity's mom Isabelle, as well as Mrs. Della walked into Selena's studio apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"You're looking beautiful as ever." Isabelle laid a kiss on Trinity's forehead.

"Thanks mom." Trinity smiled. "How are you doing Mrs. Della Robbia?"

"Just fine and yourself sweetie?" Mrs. Della Robbia sat down on Selena's couch.

"Good, just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Selena asked her friend, as she finished up with Aelita's hair.

"Just, what if something goes wrong?" Trinity asked.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, not today at least." Yumi smiled.

"I hope not." Trinity ran her fingers through her hair. "Aelita your hair looks beautiful!"

Aelita looked in the full mirror that was right next to the door. "Oh my gosh, it is beautiful!" Aelita's hair was all back in a very curly up do with small purple flowers in her hair. "Lena, have you ever thought about becoming a hair stylist?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice." Selena smiled. "Come on Yumi, it's your turn to get your hair done." Yumi went over to where Selena was and sat down in the chair to get her hair done, while Aelita went to do her make up.

"Guys, we've grown up so much!" Trinity sighed.

"Tell me about it." Yumi agreed, and began reading a magazine.

"I remember when we all first met." Trinity smiled.

"And it was thanks to me too, if I would have never shouted out that we needed another single rider for Odd, you two would have never met."

"True." Trinity pointed.

"We would have never thought that you two would have begun dating in the first two hours we were at the park." Aelita mentioned.

"It was love at first sight." Trinity explained.

"That too, and the fact that you two are so much alike, the fact that you two are eating like the world is ending tomorrow, you both have dirty minds, both of you have the same personality, it was just destined for you two to be together."

"I remember when Odd and I had to kiss one time." Aelita blurted out without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Trinity sat up from her chair, and had her full attention on Aelita.

"Um, nothing."

"Yes, come on, spit it out." Trinity crossed her arms.

"This was before he even met you; it was back in eighth grade." Aelita explained, and finished putting on her violet eye shadow. "We had to make it seem like we were dating because the two boys kept pestering us."

"Ok? I guess." Trinity nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "As long as it was before Odd and I met."

"Come on Trin, I would never in a million years think about Odd being more than a friend to me." **(A/N I thought about making Odd and Aelita a couple before I wrote Summer Fun, but then I was like _ehhhhhhh_, no, I like Jeremy and Aelita together more. But overall my favorite couple, as you all know, is Ulumi!)**

There was then a very awkward silence in the room. "I'm done with your hair Yumi." Selena smiled. Yumi got up from the chair, and examined her hair.

"Simply, beautiful." Yumi grinned. The front of Yumi's hair was up in a small pouf, and the rest of her hair was in a very neat, and very curly ponytail, as well as small purple flowers in her hair as well.

"Hey Trin, Mrs. Della Robbia and I are going to head over to the church to see if they need any help over there, your father just text me and asked me to meet him over there." Isabelle said coming over to her daughter and embraced her. "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks mom, see you later." Trinity returned the hug.

"See yah, bye ladies!" Isabelle waved.

"Bye."

"Seriously guys we really came a long ways; from all the drama in high school, from the awesome summer vacations, to finding out I had a twin brother, from reuniting with my childhood best friend, and she's dating my brother, and Yumi's married, I'm about to be married, Aelita's then going to be married, and then Selena is going to be married, then we're going to have kids and then we have to watch them grow up, get married, have kids over their own, and then we'll be old…"

"Trinity, just relax." Selena laughed. "Just think, how long have you and Odd been together?"

"Six years."

"Six years, you're finally going to be his wife." Selena smiled.

Trinity smiled, and relaxed waiting the moment she becomes Odd's wife.

**_2:00 PM_**

After hours passed of constant grooming for the bride and groom, it was now only one hour until the wedding will begin. Odd had walked out of the dressing room that was located upstairs in the church so his friends could examine his new look.

"Wow, you cleaned up well." Ulrich mocked Odd, saying the same exact thing Odd said to him when he was done getting dressed. Odd had his hair gelled down, similar the way he had it when it first arrived at Kadic Academy, his skin was slightly tanned, he wore a black tuxedo with a dark purple tie, and black shined shoes.

"Yeah, so did you Ulrich." Odd mocked the same thing Ulrich had said to him. Ulrich's hair was the same way it was when he got married, and wore a black tux, along with a purple tie as well, along with Jeremy, Tristan, and Odd's cousin Daryl who also had the same tux on as Ulrich did.

"Uh oh, I see four handsome men." Lorena smiled. "Odd, as you know you have to stay up here, while I steal your best man and your groomsmen away from you, I decided to change some plans and talk to them at the same time."

"Alright, it's cool, I'll just stay up here and chat with my father." Odd shrugged his shoulders, and sat down on the couch next to his father.

"Okay, that's fine." Lorena nodded her head. "And if you three would be so kind and follow me."

"No problem." Ulrich nodded his head and followed Lorena out of the upstairs section of the church.

"Hey dad, can you give me some last minute advice about you know everything." Odd asked, trying to calm his nerves down.

"Just relax Odd, and everything will be alright, and just be you. This is a very exciting moment for you and Trinity and once she is standing there right in front of you, it's just you two and nobody else exists." Mr. Della Robbia explained.

Odd smiled, and nodded his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome son."

**_2:30_**

Half an hour had passed before Lorena called Odd to come into the main section of the Chapel of Romance, when Odd walked in the main section his eyes widened. The chapel was simply beautiful; it had white and purple rose pedals spread all across the floor, white and purple fancy flowers hanging from the walls and the chairs. The seats were covered with white cloths, and at the end it had a big white wedding alter that also were decorated with white and purple flowers and streamers. Since there were four windows on each side of the wall, on the window had a letter. For example, the first window had a T and the next window had and O, then T, O, and it was the same way on the opposite side but just flipped around. (O,T,O,T)

"Your wedding is going to be perfect Odd." Jeremy smiled before leaving out of the church, and patted Odd's back. Odd grinned to himself, he was amazed, and still in a daze that it was finally his wedding day. Five minutes had passed until everyone began arriving, and the organist began playing the music after Ulrich paid, of course, setting the mood as family and friends took their seats. Odd's family took their places on the right, while Trinity's family took the seats on the left. Ulrich then came from the back of the church and met up with Odd in the front. "Where'd you come from?" Odd asked.

"I had to pay the church fees." Ulrich reminded him. "But, are you excited."

Odd grinned once more. "I've never been happier."

Ulrich smiled and patted his shoulder. "Come on; let's go take our places in the front." Ulrich and Odd walked towards the front of the church and sat near Odd's parents in the very front pew on the right side. Odd waved at Trinity's mom as she just took her seat. Trinity mom smiled widely and waved back and her soon to be son in law.

"I can't believe it in less than an hour, it will officially begin." Odd gasped.

"Well believe it good buddy; it's you and Trinity's day to shine." Ulrich responded.

"We're you this nervous when you knew your wedding was about to officially begin?" Odd asked curiously.

"Yeah, who isn't nervous, but I was also excited as well, just relax and don't think about being nervous." Ulrich reassured his best friend.

Odd nodded his head, and examined the chapel once more.

**_2:55_**

**_Meanwhile…._**

Outside of the church the bridal party and the rest of the "groom party" was now setting up in their places to get ready to make the grand entrance into the Chapel of Romance. In order everyone will be entering as: Cara (Odd's niece) as the flower girl, Joy (Trinity's cousin) also as a flower girl, Carl (Odd's nephew) as the ring barrier, Aelita and Jeremy, Selena and Tristan, Yumi and Odd's cousin Daryl, and the beautiful bride Trinity and Paul Davis. **(A/N Ulrich had to stay with Odd, so Odd's cousin had to walk with Yumi, unfortunately) **

"Alright, everyone is here and accounted for!" Lorena grinned. "In less than five minutes we will began, just hold on guys!" Lorena said, before picking up her phone and letting her staff know that everything was going according to plan. The five minutes flew by fast and the wedding ceremony officially began.

Lorena signaled to Michaelle, who also filmed Ulrich's and Yumi's wedding, to begin filming the tape, as Michaelle signaled to her photography crew to begin taking pictures. The first to walk was the flower girls, and behind then was the ring barrier.

Aelita and Jeremy began to walk down the aisle, Aelita, as the rest of the bridesmaids were wearing beautiful purple off one shoulder dresses, along with black heels. Aelita then took her place on the left side, and Jeremy stood next to Ulrich on the right side. Next was Selena and Tristan, the two also made their way down the aisle, and made their way on the side they were supposed to be on. Next was Yumi and Daryl, the two walked down the aisle, Ulrich smiled brightly as she returned the smile before making her way to the left side.

"You ready Trin?" Paul asked Trinity. Trinity nodded her head, and Paul smiled and pulled the veil over Trinity's face. Paul and Trinity then linked their arms together, and began to walk down the aisle.

Trinity's POV

Finally, this is it. I was going to be married to Odd as soon as the pastor finishes whatever he has to say. My father and I finally arrived at the edge, even though Odd couldn't see my face, I saw his; and he had the biggest grin on anybody could ever have; of course, I was smiling just as big underneath my veil.

"Who gives this woman away to the groom?" Pastor Frank spoke. My father took my hand and placed it into Odd's hand.

"I do." Paul smiled. I then walked up the one step, so that Odd and I were now level to each other. I then slightly turned and gave my flowers to Yumi, who was standing behind me, who she gave my purple and white bouquet to Selena. Yumi then pulled back my veil, and I was now looking into Odd's beautiful eyes, as he stared into my ocean blue eyes, we grinned at each other widely.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Pastor Frank spoke. "Is there anyone here today, who thinks this couple should not be wed?"

_"I wish somebody would stand up, watch I'll rip their head off and burn it to the ground. I should have told the pastor to not say that one line." _I thought to myself; nobody has risen to their feet though.

"The bride and groom decided to speak of their own vows, the groom may speak first."

Odd took a deep breath, and turned his attention back on me; and smiled. "I never knew that I could feel this way about a woman. You came into my life and showed me how to love, and taught me what it takes to be a man. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, because we overcame so many things, from drama high school, all the mistakes, and the fun, the cries, the falls, the good, and the bad. I can't wait to laugh with you, and eat up all the food with you." I slightly laughed, as many other people did as well. "I can't wait to take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. From the first time we met, I knew that you were someone special, and I'm excited to see what the future has in store for us. I will love you and always be there for you. Today and forever." Odd turned his attention to the pastor. "I'm done." And then turned his attention back on me, and kept his goofy, but loveable smile on his face.

"Very well, now if the bride would like to say her vows." Pastor Frank looked over at me.

I smiled, and continued to look into Odd's eyes. "I can't believe this day is finally here! I've been dreaming having a man like you since I was a little girl. You came into my life, and made all my dreams come true and more. I love you more than words can possibly say, and vow to cherish every moment we share for the rest of our lives. Thank you for being the man that you are and for loving me the way you do. I promise to make you happy, to always be there when you need me, and to support you no matter what you do. You are my lover, my best friend, and now, my husband. My vow to you is that we'll always be together, and I will love you forever."

"I'm done." I mentioned to the pastor, but still kept looking into Odd's eyes.

Pastor Frank nodded his head. "May we have the rings please?" Ulrich then gave both of the rings to the pastor. The pastor handed my Odd's ring, as he gave Odd's mine. Odd took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger, as I did the same with Odd.

"Groom, will you have this woman to be you wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, and honor and keep her, and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Bride, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all other for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by The City of Irvine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Odd and I both leaned towards each other, as our lips finally connected for the first time as husband and wife. Our lips stayed connected for at least four seconds before we pulled away from each other, after gaining numerous catcalls from the bridal party, the groom party, and family and friends that were seated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia!" The pastor proclaimed, making a loud applause in the chapel. Odd and I turned our attention towards the guest, as we walked down the aisle, with our arms linking together. We then hopped into our white limousine that was parked outside of the church, and was on our way to the wedding reception, but we would have to take the long way there, of course. The wedding reception was being held at a nearby small convention center.

"Oh my gosh, we are finally married!" I exclaimed.

"I know, this is the best day of my life, being married to you, and seeing your beautiful face." Odd smiled. I smiled back and placed my lips on Odd's, I felt him smile underneath the kiss, and kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I then slightly pulled away, and rested my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." A few moments passed before we were finally at the convention center, and everybody who was at the church, seemed to be here already judging by how many cars are outside. When we walked into the hall where we will be walking into the main entrance, we saw that the bridal party and the groom part were the only ones left out in the hall.

"Congratulations you two!" Selena smiled, and hugged both Odd and I.

"Thank you."

"Finally right." Ulrich smiled, and gave Odd a one-armed hug, and gave me a friendly hug.

"Yeah, finally." Odd smiled.

"Congratulations though guys, you two were so happy back there." Yumi came up to us, and hugged Odd and me both.

"Thank you." We said together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia, has a nice ring to it don't you all think." Jeremy smiled.

"Well of course it does." I giggled, finally I was Mrs. Della Robbia.

"Eoin is the MC?" I asked Odd.

"Yeah, since he did an awesome job at Ulrich and Yumi's reception, I was thinking, why not ours?"

"This entrance is going to be so fun." Tristan grinned.

"Damn straight." Odd grinned as well.

I playfully rolled my eyes, Odd and I decided to have a little fun and make the entrance into the wedding reception, interesting.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, friends and loved ones welcome to Odd and Trinity's wedding dinner reception my name is Eoin O'Brien, and I have been asked by the bride, former Miss Davis, now Mrs. Trinity Della Robbia and her husband Odd, to be your MC tonight, and they would like to extend their thanks for attending their wedding celebrations tonight_. _Dinner will commence very soon, so we ask that everyone make their way to their seats and make your selves comfortable."_

After several moments passed Eoin's voice was heard again. _"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Please be on your feet as we welcome the bridal party. Put your hands together for our hosts, the mother and father of the bride. As you all know, they day your little girl gets married is the happiest day of the century for every doting parents and don't they look radiant? Thank you Paul and Isabelle Davis. _ **(A/N As you can see I copied what the pastor said and what Eoin said at the wedding for Yumi and Ulrich, because of course it's the same thing the pastor says in real life, as well as an MC for the weddings I've been too!**

Eoin said as he waited for Paul and Isabelle to take their seats.

"_And now here comes the parents of the groom, looking happy and proud. Please welcome James and Amelia Della Robbia. Odd's parents just got back from an important meeting in Italy to be here for their son's wedding and also pulling this all together for the perfect wedding for their son and the daughter-in-law. A big hand for James and Amelia Della Robbia, parents of the groom."_

Odd's parents walked in the room waving at friends and family of both sides. Eoin then pointed to the DJ who began playing **"_Yeah Yeah_" by Willy Moon.**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to shake something in here, now we come to the Chief's Bridesmaid, Yumi Ishiyama-Stern, It's been said that Yumi was chosen for her ability to outthink, outrun, and generally outwrestle anything with up to eight legs that stands in the way of a smooth-running wedding. In Yumi's case, she is also one of the bride's best friends. Let's hear it for Yumi Ishiyama-Stern." _Yumi danced in the room, Odd and I laughed, not knowing that Yumi had this side of her, it was like she was the energizer bunny, but she was amazing at dancing down the runway. Go Yumi!

_"Now we come to our best man, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ulrich Stern by name. The Best Man isn't just there to pass the ring to the groom. He's there put his body on the line for his friend. Greater love hath no man, they say. He also assures us, he really is, the best man. We can't wait for his speech and wise counsel. He is also the husband of Yumi Ishiyama-Stern, and they are newlyweds, they were married six days ago congratulations you two. Let's hear it for Ulrich!"_ Odd and I laughed once more, also not knowing Ulrich could dance like he did, and it was amazing and funny at the same time.

"_Now we come to the bridesmaid and groomsmen. They are the understudies for the bride and groom. If the bride and groom chickened out, it'd be two of you tying the knot in their place! There's a sobering thought. So without further ado, we have Aelita Stones, another best friend of Trinity, and our first bridesmaid. Gentlemen Aelita is taken by our very own Jeremy Belpois, groomsmen of Odd, she is working at Pear Inc., as some of her products will soon show up in our houses. Let' hear it for Aelita Stones." _Aelita also danced her way in, as many people were enjoying an amazing entrance.

"_Our second bridesmaid Selena Ambrose has known Trinity for a while now, Selena works for Community for the Hard, and she builds houses for the much needed ones and the homeless, and the deserving. She is also dating her best friend Trinity Della Robbia's twin brother. So let's hear it for Selena Ambrose." _Selena was crazy as always, Odd and I laughed once more as she shook her little tail down the walkway just letting all her energy out. I love Selena; she's so funny when she dances.

"_Our first groomsman is Jeremy Belpois. Jeremy is the best friend of the groom. He is engaged to Aelita Stones. He is now studying of being a pediatrician for help children and teens. Give it up for Jeremy Belpois."_ Odds and my eyes widened as we say Jeremy danced his way down the walkway, he was….he was awesome, nobody knew Jeremy had this much energy, he was great!

"_Our next groomsman is Tristan Davis. Tristan has volunteered in the Community for the Hard, and he has now joined the United States ARMY as a LT, so he would not be fighting on the red zones. We thank you Tristan for serving our country for all that you are going to accomplish to keep our freedom. Give it up for Tristan Davis!" _Not surprised, Tristan was the love of life, careless, and free, and danced his little heart down the aisle, but it was very fun to watch.

"_Our last groomsmen, Daryl Della Robbia has known our groom since he was in diapers, he is the cousin of the groom, Daryl is also a member of the ARMY, fighting for our freedom in France as well. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Daryl Della Robbia." _Being related to Odd, of course he danced his way down the walkway, letting loose.

"_And now the big moment, Ladies and Gentlemen, our bride and groom Trinity and Odd Della Robbia!" _Eoin announced as Odd and I danced in the room which looked amazing, the tables were covered with expensive white cotton table clothes, along with the chairs, there was purple and white decorations everywhere, purple petals everywhere, Polish decorations, along with some Italian decorations as well. "_Doesn't the bride look beautiful; She's been practicing her bouquet-throwing and hops to give a good account on herself when the moment comes. As for the groom, look at him! He scrubs well for a guy who gets in sports brawls, doesn't he? Ladies and Gentlemen, a big hand for Odd and Trinity!" _As of now the bridal and groom party was not all dancing in the middle of the dance floor, dancing our little hearts out until the song ended. Once the song ended, all of us took our places at the table and received a loud round of applause.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats as we hear a few words a prayer of thanks for God's grace from our host, the Father of the bride-Paul Davis."_

My father had walked up to the podium. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, that was quite a show wasn't it? First of I would like to start off by saying thank you to each and every one of you for being here for our children tonight celebrating them on tying the knot to each other after six long years of these two dating. With that, let's bow our head s in a prayer (**A/N Insert prayer here)….**Ahem."

_Thank you Mr. Davis for that wonderful prayer, now ladies and gentlemen, we dine."_

The first to receive the food was Odd and I, and then the rest of the bridal and groom party, and then following everyone else. Everyone ate for about 30 minutes before Eoin made his way back to the podium. _"Ladies and Gentlemen Could we have your attention a moment for the cutting of the cake. For those unfortunate souls who are on a diet, tonight is not your night. The cake was baked by the best bakery in all of France and is not fat free. So, Odd and Trinity, please come to the cake table for the cutting of your cake." _When Odd and I walked up to the separate table, we examined the cake. It was so stunning.

The cake had white frosting covering the cake, covered with many purple designs around the cake. "It's so pretty, I don't want to ruin it." I smiled, gaining some laughs from the people watching.

"We have plenty of pictures though." Odd smiled, and cut a slice out and placed it on one plate. Odd and I each took and fork, and cut a piece from the slice; we linked our arms around each other and gracefully placed the slice of cake in each other's mouth.

_"Now would you all please turn your attention towards the other podium to Ulrich Stern for the toast."_

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, before I start I want to say that so far what an amazing day it has been. For those of you who don't know me my name is Ulrich Stern, and I am the best man of the groom. So many of you are probably thinking, how did I become the best man? Well, probably because I am great at expressing my heart in great ways as quoted by Odd." Ulrich smiled, causing some laughter from the crowd. "When Odd started making plans for the wedding he said to me "I want Ulrich to be my best man" I wasn't even asked to the job, it came out more as a demand. So for this speech, I constantly thought about what I should say. Do I stand here and just make fun of Odd about all the things he's been involved in, all the embarrassing moments, or the constant snoring that kept me up all night when we were roommates back at Kadic Academy? See, the only problem with doing that is it tends to make me look bad, if I stand up here and talk about all the negatives in Odd. So onto the main speech, if there is anybody here, this afternoon, who is filled with dread and impending disaster, it's because you have just married Odd Della Robbia." Ulrich laughed, and everyone else including Odd and I. "If you knew Odd as well as me, I knew him for what?"

"Almost ten years!" Odd shouted out, laughing.

"Yeah, too long. I can't remember the day Odd and I met, we probably laughed and joked about his then loveless life. And now he has a beautiful wife, Trinity is officially your wife, Odd you've just made the best decision of your life. Trinity and Odd met, because of a rollercoaster, because they were both single riders, and it was just love at first sight for them. He said, Trinity has the most beautiful eyes, fantastic hair, and a great personality, she's lovely, kind, and caring. You two are clearly perfect for each other, just seeing the smiles on both of your faces, that's the face of true love. Ladies and Gentlemen-to Odd and Trinity."

"To Odd and Trinity. The guest repeated, and drunk their wine, apple juice, or sparkling cider. Ulrich walked over towards the both of us and gave Odd and I a hug.

"You're funny you know that, trying to trash me up there, but awesome speech though, I really appreciate it." Odd laughed.

"Oh you're welcome." Ulrich smiled.

"I thought it was funny, I actually wanted him to talk about you up there." I grinned. Odd playfully waved me off.

"The groom party and bridal party got one more thing in store for you though." Ulrich said, as the bridal party and groom party removed themselves from the table, and walked up on stage. Odd and I were slightly confused as the lights went off over there, and we could see a thing.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now come to that very special part of every wedding party, steeped in symbolism. The Bridal Waltz. This is the moment when the groom walks his bride to the dance floor and they begin a dance that will last the rest of their lives. Put your hands together for Trinity and Odd as they begin their special waltz as husband and wife" _The lights to the stage then dimmed, and Odd and I saw that Selena, Tristan, Aelita, Jeremy were all on a particular instrument. The started playing a song that I immediately realized before the lyrics started.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" I grinned as Odd and I were now in the middle of the dance floor, and we began our slow dance.

(A/N **bold **is Yumi singing, _italics _is Ulrich singing_, **bold and italics **_is both Yumi and Ulrich singing.)

**The day we met,  
>Frozen I held my breath<br>Right from the start  
>I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...<br>...beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone?  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>**  
><strong><em>One step closer<em>**

Odd and I swayed across the dance floor, gracefully looking into each other's eyes smiling.**_  
><em>**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
><em>  
><strong><em>One step closer<em>**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>**

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

I'll love you for a thousand more

"I love you" Odd planted a kiss on my forehead, as we continued to sway to the live music.

"I love you too." I smiled up at Odd.

One step closer

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>_  
>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_**

The guest stood to their feet clapping for both Odd and my waltz and the live music, Odd and I then clapped for the bridal party and groom party, as they began clapping for our dance, so all together, everybody was clapping for one another at that very moment. After the slow dance, fast paced songs were soon played for about two hours as everybody including guest danced it up.

The wedding reception lasted for about three more hours before it was time to leave, and Odd and I were the first to leave to go to our honeymoon in Bermuda!

**_Present Day…_**

"Wow, can you believe our wedding was over a year ago?" I smiled, closing up their wedding book.

"No." Odd returned the smile, and pulled Logan onto his lap and kissed his cheek. "And now we have a handsome young boy whose growing up so fast."

"I know, it's scary how fast life goes."

"Speaking of which, pulling that prank on me and the guys, wasn't very nice." Odd pointed his finger at me.

"When did you figure out it was us who did it."

"I mean, come on pulling a prank on all of us that day, pretty much gave it away. So that's why I got you back scaring you that it was a ghost in our house."

"Pardon me?" I lifted my eyebrow at Odd.

"Yup, all of it was one big prank." Odd grinned.

"What?! The short circuit on the tv, the missing pancake, all that was you?"

"Sure was." Odd nodded his head.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!"

"What about the thing with the apple juice that day?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah that was a little weird, but no big deal."

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." I got up from the couch. "I'm going to get you back for making me think we were living with a demon!"

"Sure." Odd waved me off.

**Well there you have it, you saw an insight of Trinity's and Odd's wedding, hopefully that can make up for me not updating in such a long time! But it was fun writing their wedding, I especially loved writing the part where everyone was dancing into the wedding venue, so fun, I love Willy Moon, he's awesome. Anything thanks for reading guys, don't forget to review.**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas by the way, and if I don't update before New Year's, have a happy new year's, and be safe!**


	26. Author's Note: New Poll

**Hey guys! So, I know this is yet another authors note but I promise you this is one of the last authors note, I know it's getting annoying to see, but I have a poll posted on my profile for you all to take. It's a poll to see what the name for the LAST story of my series to be called! Wow, we've came a long way ever since seeing my first story (Summer Fun) and now we are coming up on the last story of this series. I first posted Summer Fun, I think in 2010, that's a long ways and we are now coming up on 2013, crazy! I love you guys for sticking with me through all these years and reading my stories, you all keep me writing, and it give me great joy to keep writing! Now, since the next story, as said before, will be the last story of the series, I will NOT stop writing after that. I might try writing a couple of one shots, or write a story that will involve the evil XANA! Who knows what I'll out of my sleeve, but anyway guys, I'm working on another chapter to The Real Beginning of Life, and hopefully that'll be up after New Year's!**

**The poll is located on my profile, please take it! Thanks! :)**


	27. Everything Isn't What I Used To Know

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been very busy, and let me be honest. I honestly forgot all about this story. But, I am back and I will update as often as I can, I cannot promise it'll be every week, maybe every other week, depends how busy I am. But I promised you all that I will not give up on this story and that is a promise I am willing to keep! **

**Also, do not be afraid to send me a message about what you would like to see in the story! I love hearing from you all! That is what keeps motivating me to keep writing. **

**|Friday, October 13****th**** 2018|**

**|6:00 AM|**

**|With Mrs. Selena Davis|**

**|Normal POV|**

"_Good morning folks! It is a beautiful Monday morning here in Irvine, California! Even though many of you are dreading this day, try to make today a good one! It's finally the end of the week! Today's fall weather forecast is in the high 70's with 27% humidity. There is no need to take a jacket. Ha, unless you would like to burn up outside…"_ Selena slammed her hand on her alarm clock, and sighed to herself. Today was the first full month Tristan, her husband, has been deployed to Afghanistan. He will not be back for another eleven months. Selena sighed sadly, and removed herself from the comfortable, but cold bed, because she was unable to share it with her husband.

Selena walked towards her daughter's room, and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Selena smiled slightly, and walked over towards her crib. "Time to wake up missy." Selena slowly lifted Valarie. Valarie groaned sleepily, and rested her head upon her mother's shoulder.

"I sweepy." Valarie yawned.

"I know you are, I am too, but mommy has to go to work today, and you have to go to day care." Selena said in a soft tone, and rubbed her daughter's back. The two then went downstairs and into the kitchen. Selena placed Valarie in her high chair, and allowed the Shadow and Jasper, the two puppies, outside in the fenced yard.

"What would you like for breakfast Val?" Selena asked, as she opened up the fridge and freezer, debating with herself on what to fix for breakfast. "Would you like some waffles?"

"Okay." Valarie smiled and nodded her head. Selena returned the smile, and pulled out the box of waffles. "Daddy's first letter to us should arrive today Val, are you excited." Valarie nodded her head, and kept a smile on her face. "I am too."

"When will dada be home?" Valarie struggled to ask, but it was clear enough for Selena to understand.

Selena sighed slightly knowing her daughter does not understand that her father will not be back until she is two years old. "He'll be back soon Val, sooner than you think." Selena slightly lied, but half told the truth.

"Otay, cause I miss dada a lot." Valarie said, as her mother placed the warm cut up waffles on Valarie's high chair.

"I miss him a lot to Val, I really do." Selena hid the slow tear that was sliding down her cheek, as she began to eat her waffles. The two ate in silence for a while, before they got dressed and ready for work and day care.

"Are you ready to go play with Mrs. Carol, Kammi, Logan, and CJ?" Selena looked back in the mirror at her daughter, who was playing with her teddy bear in her car seat.

Valarie grinned. "Yes!"

"Great, I wish you and I could trade places, so that you can work, and I can sit around and play all day." Selena joked, and laughed when she saw her daughter frown slightly. In less than three minutes, the two arrived at the babysitter's house. Selena picked up her daughter from the car seat, and walked up to Mrs. Carol's home. Selena rung the doorbell and waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Hey Selena, how are you!" Carol greeted, and allowed the mother and daughter into the house.

"I'm going pretty good, this morning is pretty slow." Selena shrugged, and placed Valarie down for her to go play with her playmates.

Carol nodded her head. "How are you holding up with Tristan being away?" Selena sighed, wishing that question wasn't asked. "I'm just trying to get into the hang of things. I'm just taking it day by day."

"I understand. Well if you ever need to talk, I'm only three minutes away. Also, my husband was also in the military, so I know what you are going through." Carol looked at a picture of her husband that was on the wall, with the American Flag posted above his picture. Carol's husband, Adam, died during an invasion while he was in Afghanistan a year ago.

"Thank you, and again, I'm truly sorry about what happen to your husband."

Carol sighed slightly. "Thank you, just like you even though it's been a year, I'm still taking it day by day. Have you received your first letter since he's been deployed?"

"No not yet, but hopefully it'll be here today." Selena smiled. "I'm really excited."

Carol smiled along with Selena. "That is great. Listen, what I consider for you so that you won't be thinking about Tristan being deployed as much. Take up a new hobby."

"What? I really don't have time for that. With taking care of Valarie and work."

"Yeah, but what do you do on weekends if you are not hanging out with friends or family?" Carol asked.

Selena stayed silent for a second, and thought to herself. "Nothing."

"Lad, take up a new hobby, trust me, and just find something that interests you." Carol recommended.

"Alright, I will. But I have to head to work right now." Selena said walking over to her daughter giving her a hug and kiss. "I'll see you later okay."

Valarie smiled and nodded. "Okay mama."

"Okay, I love you, be good." Selena kissed her daughter again, before walking towards the door. "See you later Carol, and thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Carol smiled. Selena returned the smile and waved, before exciting the door and towards her car to begin her day with work.

**|With Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia|**

**|6:45 AM|**

**|Normal POV|**

"_It's 6:45 in the morning folks. It's time to rise and shine, and time for you to stop pressing the snooze button; that is, unless you want to be late for work! We have just received news that there is heavy traffic today. So, either find a new route, or just wait patiently for traffic to get a move on. All right folks next on our morning countdown radio we are going to play a song from the hit popular TV show back in the day Gossip Girl. The song is called "Ghost in the Machine by B.o.B"_

Odd turned up the music on his alarm clock, and walked back into the bathroom to continue shaving his face. "Tell me where am I supposed to go? And who am I supposed to believe. If only you knew what I knew. Then you could see just what I see." Odd sang the lyrics to the song as he continued to shave his face. "So I grab my bags and go, as far away as I can go. Cause everything ain't what I used to know. And I try to hide, but I just can't hide no more, there's nothing worse than feeling like a ghost."

"Wow, and who are you referencing this song too?" Trinity walked into the bathroom along with Logan in her hands.

Odd shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody in general, it's just a song. But, it does seem to fit into real life. Because of everything that has been happening since college ended."

"Nobody said it was going to get easier." Trinity responded, as she washed off sleepy Logan's face. "Are you hungry buddy?" Logan slowly nodded his head. "Well daddy is going to have to feed you because mommy is running a little late to work."

"Yeah cause mommy doesn't know how to stop hitting the snooze button on her alarm. That is why she is always running late." Odd joked. "Ouch." Odd exclaimed, as he cut himself shaving.

Trinity giggled. "That is what you get for making fun of me." Odd simply chuckled, and continued to shave his face. "So, dinner for tonight is the same as last night, and breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Do you want me to pick up Logan after work or will you do it?" Odd asked, as he cleaned off his face, and put away his shaving material.

"Um, I can do it; you get off at five right?" Trinity brushed her hair, and put it up in a neat bun.

"Yes I do." Odd responded.

Trinity nodded her head. "Okay then I'll pick him up."

"Alright well, have a good day of teaching and stuff." Odd gave his wife a quick kiss.

"Thank you, have a good day as well. And I'll see you later Logan." Trinity kissed Logan's cheek, and then Odd's before leaving.

"Well Logan, looks like it's just you and me until I go to work." Odd smiled at his son. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Logan smiled, and held his arms up to be held. Odd scooped up his son, and walked out the bathroom, and down to the kitchen. "Great, cause I am hungry too." The father and son ate for at least twenty minutes before brushing their teeth and headed out the door.

After Odd stopped and dropped Logan off at daycare, he made a quick stop at the gas station to fill up his car.

"Hey, Odd right?" A masculine voice asked. Odd looked at the voice that called him. When he did, he rolled his eyes and continued to pump gas.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Odd responded coldly.

"Well, it's a small neighborhood, so I just thought I came by to say hey." Hunter grinned.

"Hi." Odd simply said, hoping it was the end of the conversation.

"So." Odd rolled his eyes. "How is Trinity doing?"

"What do you want Hunter?" Odd said, annoyed. Hunter simply chuckled. "I was just asking a simple question dude."

"Well I do not have time to chat." Odd put away the gas nozzle, and got into his car. He started up the car, and was about to drive off.

"Are you sure your child is yours?!" Hunter exclaimed, before Odd had the chance to drive away. Odd quickly got out of the car and stood face to face with Hunter. "What kind of question is that, of course my child is my child, so beat it, okay."

"That may be true, but the time your unfaithful wife and I hooked up that day, I didn't use a condom, and we had long, incredible sex." Hunter smirked. Odd severely wanted want to punch Hunter right in the mouth, but he kept his composure "And then I took this picture of her outside of the clinic, she aborted the baby her and I were supposed to have." Hunter handed Odd the picture outside an abortion clinic.

Odd looked at the picture of what surely was his wife coming out of an abortion clinic. "Why are you showing me this now, after all this time you had it."

Hunter shrugged. "Well, see you later man, keep the picture."

Odd watched Hunter get into his car, and pull away. Odd deeply sighed. He didn't now what to believe. Hunter has been trying to break up him and Trinity for the longest time. But this was sure picture of Trinity. If this picture was accurate, why did Trinity lie to him about this? Why is she continually lying to him countless times, after time, and he keeps forgiving her, just to get stabbed in the heart again?

Odd sighed, and got into his car. "Great, just when I thought this day was going to be a great day, this happens." Odd said to himself, and started up his car again, and drove to his job.

**|With Mr. and Mrs. Belpois|**

**|7:00 AM|**

**|Normal POV|**

"Good morning." Jeremy said, as he joined his wife and son, who were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Aelita slightly smiled when she saw her husband. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

Jeremy grabbed himself a plate of pancakes, and joined his wife at the table. "No, not really there is just a lot of my mind especially since we are so behind on bills and the mortgage."

"I know, what do you suggest we do?" Aelita asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Well, I know that we are going to have to cut back on a lot of things." Jeremy responded. "Sadly, as much as this hurts, we might have to sell the house as well."

Aelita sighed, that was not the answer she was hoping for. "I know in fact that we are going to have to get second jobs, and I'm going to take double shifts." Jeremy continued.

"Wait, how are you going to do double shifts at your job and work a second job?" Aelita asked.

"I'll figure something out, and I just have to make it work. We are behind on a lot of bills Aelita." Jeremy implied.

Aelita nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I'll go job hunting after work today and see who is hiring. But, if we sell the house where are we going to live and what are we going to do with the rest of our furniture?"

Jeremy sighed, and started picking with his remaining pancakes. "For now, looks like we are going to have to live in a small cheap apartment. For the furniture, we are going have to sell the things we do not need."

Aelita looked around at her house, she loved this place very much, it was their home, and it broke her heart that they are going to have to sell it. "I guess you're right. I'll go apartment hunting after my job today as well."

Jeremy nodded his head. "Alright, we have to keep this apartment hunt as cheap as possible, we cannot afford to go broke."

Aelita looked over at her son, who was playing with his food. "What do we do about CJ?" Jeremy looked over at his son, and deeply sighed.

"Until we get everything back in order, he may have to stay with my parents for w while. I don't want him to go through this mess with us, he deserves to be in an stable environment. It wouldn't be fair if we moved."

"And what about the babysitter, we stop using her as well?" Aelita asked, hoping that just because they are in deep debt, they do not have to take CJ away from his toddler friends.

"Unfortunately, we do have to take him out of daycare. I hate it as much as you do to take him away from his friends, but we just simply cannot afford almost anything, expect for the necessary things. Which is mainly food right now, anything else we are going to have to hold off on." Jeremy explained.

Aelita sighed. "I lost my appetite."

Jeremy looked over at Aelita, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aelita looked up at him with sad eyes. "Anything else you want to tell me we can't do?" Aelita asked, hoping the answer was going to be no.

"Well, the way things are looking we probably won't be able to do go out where money is involved with the group until we are stable again." Jeremy sighed. Aelita nodded her head sadly. "Hey, we will get through this alright, we will find a way to get out of the situation, and everything will be normal again."

"I hope so Jeremy." Aelita rested her hand on Jeremy's hand, who still had his hand on her shoulder.

"We will, it'll take some time, but we will get through this." Jeremy reassured his wife. Jeremy then got up from the table, and placed his plate in the sink. "I'll call you tonight and let you know what time I'm going to get off work." Aelita nodded her head once more. She then felt a pair of warm lips upon her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aelita said quietly. Jeremy then went over to his son, and kissed him upon his forehead. "Love you CJ."

"Wuv you too dada." CJ smiled.

"I'll see you later okay." Jeremy slightly smiled, trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to come down his eyes, but he had to be strong, for both CJ and Aelita.

"Okay." CJ nodded his head. Jeremy then turned to his wife, and saw that a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks. "It'll be okay princess, I promise. I'll get us out of this issue, it'll only be for a short time."

Aelita nodded her head, hoping that their situation would only last a short time. "I'll see you later, call me if you need anything." Jeremy spoke, as he planted a kiss upon his wife's cheek.

"Okay." Aelita said, and watched as Jeremy prepared to leave, few seconds later Jeremy left out of the door. After Aelita gathered her emotions together, she then prepared to drop CJ off at Jeremy's parents' house.

When Aelita arrived at the Belpois household, she rung the doorbell and held CJ closet to her. Seconds later, Mr. Belpois arrived from behind the door.

"Hello Aelita and CJ, come on in." Mr. Belpois greeted. Aelita smiled, and walked into Mr. Belpois one story home. "How are you this morning?"

Aelita shrugged. "Could be better."

"I understand, Jeremy called and told be that you all are in a financial situation." Aelita sadly nodded. "Don't worry Aelita, my wife and I also went through the same sort of thing, it'll all work out in the end, maybe something greater will come out of this."

"Yeah, it just hurt, I never excepted life to be this challenging."

"Well everyone has to go through the bad times to get to the better road ahead." Mr. Belpois mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just really hoping that everything will be okay." Aelita slightly smiled, trying to put on a brave face. "Well, did Jeremy ask if you it was okay if you all watched CJ for a little while, until we are stable again?"

"Yes he did, in fact, I have no issue with that. I'd gladly do anything to help." Mr. Belpois said.

Aelita slightly smiled. "Thank you Mr. Belpois, this really means a lot." Aelita turned her attention to her sleeping son, and hugged him close to her. "I love you." She kissed his cheek; and gently passed CJ over to Mr. Belpois.

"He'll be in good hands, and please stop by everyday to see him, if you can." Mr. Belpois said.

"Thank you, but the way things are looks like I may have to be taking the bus to work, because gas is so expensive." Aelita mentioned. Mr. Belpois simply nodded his head. "I better be getting to work, I have a long day ahead of me."

"Alright, well have a great day Aelita, and only think out the positive outcome that'll come out of this." Mr. Belpois smiled.

Aelita returned the smile. "Thank you, and I will." Aelita got into her car and started it up, she looked up at Mr. Belpois, and saw him waving, and she also saw that her son was still sleeping peacefully in his grandfather's arms. Aelita felt a slow tear slide down her face. She sighed, and wiped it away before, driving off into the road, and beginning her journey to a long busy day.

**|With Mr. and Mrs. Stern|**

**|7:45 AM|**

**|Normal POV|**

"I'm home, finally!" Yumi announced as walked into the house from working the late shift at the hospital.

"Welcome home, how was work?" Ulrich greeted Yumi with open arms at the front door. Yumi smiled and walked into her husband's open arms.

"Tiring, I never want to work the late shift again." Yumi buried her head into her Ulrich's chest.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you get to stay home all day and do nothing at all. While I go to work, and work all day." Ulrich planted a kiss on Yumi's lips. Yumi smiled and returned the kiss.

"I'm so hungry. I haven't ate since two something this morning." Yumi said, as she took off her jacket, and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Well you're in luck, I fixed breakfast this morning." Ulrich smiled, and led Yumi into the kitchen.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich in shock. "You did?"

"Yeah, you act like I don't cook once in a while." Ulrich responded.

"True, but when is the last time you cooked, huh?" Ulrich stayed silent, as he began thinking about the last time he did cook. "Exactly." Yumi smiled, and then examined what Ulrich fixed, which was hash browns and bacon. "Looks and smells good."

"Thank you, but I know someone that has been missing you all night last night." Ulrich mentioned, and walked over to the couch with Yumi following him. Yumi smiled widely when she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a goodnight's sleep either?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"I slept fine, what makes you think that?" Ulrich lied.

Yumi chuckled. "Because your tie is on backwards."

Ulrich looked down at his tie, which was indeed, backwards. Yumi walked over to him, and fixed Ulrich's tie for him. "Why are you shaking Yumes?"

"What are talking about?" Yumi asked, confused. Ulrich held her hand up gently, and noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. "I have no idea, a lot of weird things has been happening to me, I've been sweating a lot too, and people say it looks like I lost weight recently."

Ulrich examined his wife for a second. "It does look like you lost weight, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired and hungry." Yumi mentioned, and walked over to the kitchen and began eating several pieces of bacon. Ulrich looked at Yumi for a second more, before shaking it off, thinking it must do with work, besides the weight loss.

"Alright, well, as much as I hate to leave, I have to go to work." Ulrich said, as he leaned over on the couch and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek, and brushing some strands of hair out of her face. He then walked over to Yumi, and placed kiss on her cheek.

"I'll call during my lunch break." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded her head, and ate another piece of bacon. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yumi said, after she swallowed the food that was in her mouth. Seconds later, she heard Ulrich leave. Yumi sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, when she did she noticed that many strands of her hair was tangled in her hand. "_What in the world" _Yumi thought to herself, and threw the strands of hair away. She then put her hair up in a messy bun, when she looked at her hands once more, she noticed that more strands of her hair were tangled between her fingers.

"What is happening to me?" Yumi asked herself quietly. Suddenly, Yumi started to fell weak, and placed her hand over her chest, and noticed that her heart beat was racing. She then sat down at the kitchen table, and laid her head down onto the table. _"This can't be a heart attack; you don't lose your hair during one. Neither do you lose weight, since people said it seems like I lost weight."_

Once Yumi's heart beat slowed down to its normal pace, she slowly stood up, and walked over to the powder room to examine herself. "I don't know what everybody is talking about; it doesn't look like I lost any weight." Yumi walked out of the powder room, and soon after the doorbell rang. "_Who could be here this early in the morning?"_

Yumi walked to the door, and looked out of the peep hole. She slightly smiled when she saw who it was, and opened the door. "Hey mom, how are you?" Yumi greeted, and allowed her mother into the house.

Mrs. Ishiyama walked into her daughter's home, and Yumi shut the door behind her. "I'm doing pretty good, how about yourself?"

"I actually just got in not too long ago, I had to work the late shift at the hospital, so I'm pretty tired." Yumi responded, and sat down upon the couch next to her daughter. Mrs. Ishiyama sat beside her daughter and faced her. "You look tired, and have you been losing weight recently?"

Yumi looked down at her body, then back at her mother. "No, but everybody keeps saying that to me."

"It just looks like you lost an excessive amount of weight Yumi dear. Every time I see you actually it looks like you lost weight."

Yumi gave her mother a confused look. "Really?" Mrs. Ishiyama simply nodded her head. "I don't know honestly, a lot of things been happening, but enough about me, how are you?"

Mrs. Ishiyama sighed, and looked down at her lap. "That's actually what I came over here to talk to you about." Yumi gave her mom her full attention, knowing the news she was about to her couldn't be good if her mom sighs before she says anything. "Yumi, I have breast cancer."

**|6:00 PM|**

**|With Mrs. Selena Davis|**

**|Selena's POV|**

I was finally back at home after a long day of work, and picking up Valarie. I sat my daughter down in the family room to allow her to play with her toys, while I slouched down onto the couch and looked through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, junk, junk, junk." My heart then skipped a beat when I saw Tristan's messy, but neat handwriting on the envelope. I smiled to myself, and quickly opened the letter. Before I started reading, I pulled my daughter onto my lap so she and I could read the letter together. "Daddy wrote us a letter Val."

"Weally, wut it say?" Valarie asked, and examined the letter. I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "I don't know, that's why I'm about to read it aloud so we can see what it says."

"Otay." Valarie rested her back against my chest.

_Dear Selena and Valarie, _

_ Can you believe it's already been one whole month since I have been gone? Words cannot describe how much I miss the two of you, only eleven more months until I am home, and I can hold the both of you in my arms. Things have been very different here; I miss sleeping in my own bed, eating the home cooked meals, and just seeing the both of your beautiful faces. I have a few questions for you all. How are Selena? How are you Valarie? How are the pups doing? How are our friends doing? I miss you two so much, words can't describe it, I look at the picture of both of you every day, praying, and hoping that you all are doing just fine. The only thing that keeps me moving over here is that I am fighting to keep you all safe, and to keep America safe. _

_ Valarie, my dearest daughter, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the world; I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I just cannot believe that when I see you next, you will be two years old. That's amazing, I remember the first time I saw you. You were so small, so precious, but adorable. They saw that when a newborn is first born, they are still "alien looking" but that wasn't the case with you, you were beautiful, and right then and there, you automatically looked like your beautiful mother. Just know that daddy loves you very much, and that I will be home soon, and that I miss everything about you. I can't wait to see what chubby cheek smile. Haha. _

_ Selena, my dearest wife, as you know it has been a long hard month, but I miss everything about you. I miss your kisses, and the way you could light up with world with your radiant smile. I never thought that we would be so far apart, for such a long time, even though it's been a month, it seems longer than that, too long in fact. I just want to hear yours and Valarie's voice. I know our time together has not been perfect, it seems I'm away from you more than I am with you sometimes, but nobody said life was going to be easy, this world in complicated. But, I know what I feel for you will never go away._

_ Well, I don't have much more time to write more of how I feel, but I love you Valarie. I love you Selena. I will be home soon._

_ Love always_

_ Tristan Davis. _

I smiled to myself, and slowly wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well, Valarie, after dinner, how about we write back to daddy?" I ran her fingers through my daughter's hair. Valarie looked up at me and smiled. I chuckled, as I noticed Valarie did have a "chubby cheek smile."

"Okay momma." I held my daughter close to me, and just cuddled with her for a while. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked my daughter, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Done know?" Valarie shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know what to fix either." I responded. When I walked into the kitchen I rummaged through the fridge and freezer to see what I could fix for dinner. "Ugh, we have nothing to eat." I sighed, and went into the pantry closet.

"Hm, Val, how does some pizza casserole sound?" I asked.

"Good." Valarie responded back.

"Okay, well that is what we are going to be having then." I smiled and pulled out the ingredients from the pantry closet and fridge. Before I began cooking, I poured myself a glass of water, until the doorbell rang, and the dog began barking, reacting to the sound. "Who could that be?" I asked myself. I walked up to the front door, opening it without looking into the peep hole.

My heart stopped, it was the military men I hoped and prayed that I would never see. I felt tears come to my eyes quickly, how could this happen in just over a month?

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Selena Davis, wife of Tristan Davis." I slowly shook my head, even though the news could be anything but good, I was hoping it wasn't that bad. "Ma'am on behalf of the Secretary of the US Army, I regret to inform you that we believe your husband has been killed in action in Afghanistan late last night, as a result, his body was kidnapped, but we found a significant amount of blood, long with this." The CNO handed me the picture of Valarie and I, and his military hat, which had his last name attached to it.

I dropped the glass cup and heard it drop, and break, but even more, I felt my heart break in thousands of tiny pieces, I fell down to the ground, and many tears rushed down my cheeks. "No, no, no, this can't be happening right now, I just got his letter, I just…I." I couldn't finish talking because my emotions were uncontrollable. The two officers bent down to my level and tried to comfort me. One of them gave me a friendly embrace, while the other just held a hand to my shoulder.

"Pl-please tell..tell me it-it isn't true, I, I mean, we have a daughter, she, she's isn't even two yet." I cried heavily into the officers arms.

"Is there someone here with you ma'am that can help you cope?" I nodded my head, as my emotions became almost unbearable, and I couldn't control my body or the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

"Excuse me, but what is happening here?" A feminine voice said behind us. I looked up and noticed that it was my mom; I forgot that she comes over every Friday evening. When she noticed the two military men, she immediately knew. "Oh no, Selena."

"Mom." I cried some more, as she pulled me into a strong, but gentle embrace. The two military men still stood beside me, and waited until my crying subsided just enough for me to talk. "So, so what ha-happens now?" I asked them, with tears still streaming down my face.

"Well, we just have to handle some paper work. But, for today, we will allow you to cope. We have to stop by the mother and sister of the solider." I nodded my head and buried my head in my mother's chest. The two military men both patted my shoulder respectively, before walking away.

"Why mom, why, th-this is all happening so-so fa-fast." I cried some more.

"I know dear, it's tough." My mom helped me to my feet, and shut the front door. We stepped over the glass, and walked into the family room.

"Wat wong momma?" Valarie asked.

"Mommy is just having a tough time Val." My mom responded. Valarie then slowly scooted over towards me, and gave me a hug. I embraced my daughter, and simply held her tight. I can't believe this happened; this was all happening way too fast.

**|With Mrs. Della Robbia|**

**|Trinity's POV|**

"I'm home!" I announced, and hung my jacket up on the coat stand. I walked further into the house and noticed that it was empty, and quiet. "Odd, are you here?" I asked. No response. "Weird, he is usually here by now."

I then walked into the office and noticed that the light was on; I opened the door to the office and noticed that Odd was sitting in the chair. "Hey, I was calling you why didn't you answer?"

Odd got up from the office chair and handed me a piece of paper. I looked up at him confused. "What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Odd responded coldly. I looked down at the piece of paper, and noticed it was the abortion clinic papers, along with a photo of me coming out of the clinic. I sighed, and looked up at him.

"Odd, I can explain." Odd held his hand up to my face.

"No. Don't." Odd said. "Trinity, why do you keep doing this to me, every time I think couldn't get any better; we fall into a bottomless pit. How could you keep something like this from me?"

"This was before we even got married Odd, what was I supposed to do? I was going to have a baby, that wasn't even yours." I explained.

"How do you know that? How do you know it wasn't mine?" Odd slightly yelled.

"Because, when the Hunter thing happened him and I didn't use protection."

Odd slightly chuckled. "You know what is funny, when you and I got engaged; we almost never used protection, so you could have aborted a child that could have been mine."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? But we were under a lot of stress with the wedding, and let's face it you and I weren't ready to have a child or raise one at that. Besides would you really want to raise a child that wasn't yours?"

"It would hurt that he or she wasn't mine, but would I take the time and raise it like it was mine, yeah, I would." Odd said truthfully. "But I have a question for you, why do you consistently do these things, I know you have EBSD, but this really Trinity?"

"Look, I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?" I slightly yelled.

"That's the thing there is nothing to say." Odd replied. "Look, I've been nothing but good to you the whole time you and I been in a relationship, but I keep getting hurt by you…"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you, from the beginning Trinity. First you are always so sarcastic and mean with me at times that I can't take it. You kissed Matt in high school, you have sex with Hunter, and you abort a baby without telling me, need I say more?"

I looked down and thought for a while. "You know you aren't exactly the good guy in this situation. You always never give me the chance to explain anything, throughout the high school drama, you always jumped to the final conclusion without coming to me about it, need I say more."

"Look, I think we should just, take up marriage counseling." Odd suggested. I looked down to my feet for a few seconds, then back up at him.

"Why don't we just cut ourselves the slack Odd, you and I both know we aren't going to be able to get past this, along with everything that happened in the past." I looked away from Odd. "I think, maybe, you and I probably weren't made for each other, with all this drama that has happened, we should just spend time away from each other."

Odd looked at me, trying to take in everything I had just announced to him. "So, you are trying to say, you want like, a divorce?" I thought for a second, and slowly nodded my head. "Fine, I'm not going to fight with you anymore, if that is what you want fine."

Odd walked past me, and picked up his bags there were inside of the coat closet. He looked back at me. "So, this is what you want, cause when I walk out of that door, that is it, forever, despite your EBSD, this is you talking, and not your emotions?"

"Yes, Odd, I cannot keep hurting you. You deserve better"

"You know the funny part is, you're hurting me right now, I still wanted to try to make us work out, but maybe you are right, maybe we both deserve better." Odd turned his back to me. "I'll be back tomorrow with the rest of my stuff, and Logan is upstairs sleeping, I'll come back for him tomorrow too."

I slowly nodded my head. Odd walked away from me, and towards the front door. He opened the door and looked back at me one last time. "Bye Trinity." He shut the door. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and took a deep breath. _"It was for the best." _

Moments later the doorbell rang. Confused, I walked towards the door and opened it. My jaw dropped, it was the **(A/N Cliffy, even though you should all know that it is just the two military men, just wait until you see Trinity's reaction!)**

**|With Mr. Stern|**

**|Ulrich's POV|**

I began packing my bags up to get ready to head home after a long day's work. Sometimes, I wish I could have continued to play soccer maybe that could have been a lot less stressful than handling people divorcing and other stuff like that. Before I was about to walk out of the door, my cell phone rung. The called I.D said that my Uncle KJ was calling.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"_Ulrich, how are you?" _My Uncle KJ responded.

"Um, pretty good, and you."

"Uh, Ulrich are you sitting down?"

"No, should I be?" I asked, confused.

"You might want to sit down, with the news I am about to tell you."

I sat back down in my office chair, and sighed. "Okay, what is the news."

"Ulrich, your parents." I tensed up in my seat, hoping this could be good news. "Your parents were, they were killed in a drunk driving accident."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, they can't be dead, please tell me you are lying."

"I'm sorry Ulrich." I slammed my fist onto the desk, and tried to control the tears that were threatening to run down my face.

"I'll catch the next flight to Germany…" I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few then." I hung up the phone and deeply sighed. How could this day get any worse? Not wanting to talk to anybody, I turned my phone off and immediately headed to the airport, and took the quickest flight to Germany.

**|Aelita's POV|**

After the long busy day, I finally made it home. I walked into the kitchen, and noticed that Jeremy was here. "Hey how are you?" I asked my husband, who was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey, I'm pretty good. You?" He responded.

"Tired. Well, I found a job today at Starbucks, I filled out the application, and they'll call me as soon as possible."

"That's good to hear, I'm pulling a double shift tonight, I'm about to head back to the office here shortly." Jeremy responded.

"Okay. Oh, I found a loft apartment today as well, when we both get a chance we have to check it out."

"I'll see when I can check it out, but if it good enough for you, and cheap. It good enough for me." Jeremy slightly smiled, and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later okay."

"Alright, see you later." I waved as he left.

**Sorry Jeremy and Aelita's part was so short. But, I'm trying not to go into detail with too much stuff because I want to put it in the next chapter. So like I said I apologize for not updating in such a long time, I just been super busy, but I hope you liked the chapter.**


	28. We All Need Saving

**Hello my fellow readers! I don't have that much to say but the fact that last chapter was hectic, with all the drama, and deaths, along with health issues, and divorces. The thing is, sadly, things are going to get a lot worse from here. **

**So from here on out I am going to break out the chapters by characters. For example this chapter will mainly focus on Ulrich, dealing with his parent's death. Also, this chapter will focus on Yumi as well, as she deals with her mom having breast cancer, and her own health problems, though the other characters might be implied in this chapter. I'm doing this so there will not be any confusion, or seem like the drama is being rushed, cause I have had a bad habit of rushing things, and I just want to take it slow, and keep the anticipation going!**

**|Friday, October 13, 2018|**

**|With Ulrich Stern|**

**|Ulrich POV|**

"_Your parents were, they were killed in a drunk driving accident." _My Uncle KJ's words constantly replayed in my head over and over again. I'm still trying to soak in the fact that my parents were gone, just like that. Once I found a parking spot, I stayed in my car for a second, trying to calm my nerves. I laid my head back upon the seat, and took a deep breath. I felt my body start to tremble with anger and sadness. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel several times before I laid my head down upon it, as tears streamed down my face.

I took a deep breath once more, before getting out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I walked inside of the airport and towards the counter where I could purchase tickets.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?" An older man behind the counter asked me.

I sighed sadly, trying keep in control of my emotions. "Hi, I need the quickest flight to Germany sometime tonight. Well, now if possible." I answered.

The older man behind the counter noticed my emotions, and looked through his computer for any flights. "We do have a direct flight to Germany that is going to be leaving in twenty minutes." The man printed the flight ticket, and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I responded, and handed him my credit card to pay for the ticket. Once I paid for the flight. I went over to the section where I would be boarding the plane after I went through security, and took a seat. I sighed, and placed my hands over my face. As I waited for the call to board the flight, I replayed all the _good_ memories I had with my parents.

"…_.And for your surprise, me and your mother arranged a trip to all the major cities in America, it's a two and a half month trip, I already called your friends parent's and they have no problem with that at all. Everything is paid for, good services, transportation, and the hotels. The best hotels you could name. Basically every single thing is paid for, and your flight leaves tomorrow at four." _I broke out of my "train of memories" and ran my fingers through my hair. That was the first time my dad was so proud of me, all I ever wanted to do was come to good terms with my father, and I did, but I can't help but think that it was we came to good terms too late.

"All flights to Berlin, Germany, please start boarding gate C56." I got up from my seat, and stood in the short line to board the plane. It took no later than two minutes until I was seated in my seat, since I had no bags, this would be an easy flight for me. After about twenty minutes of waiting for people to board the plane, it was finally time to pull off.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing _Ameri Lines_, our destination for today is Berlin, Germany. Right now it is currently 7:00 p.m., and we will be landing in Germany in six hours, and it will be approximately 1:00 a.m when we land."

"_Six hours?" _I thought to myself. _"It usually takes twelve hours." _I looked over my airline ticket once more and realized that I was on an airline that takes you to your destination in half the time, though it was more expensive. I looked at the price of my ticket and noticed that the man behind the counter only charged me the amount it would take if I was riding a plane that took twelve hours.

I sat back in the chair, and stared out of the window since I had the window seat. I watched as the plane began to pull out of its space, and onto the runway. Before I knew it, we were up in the air. I sighed to myself, and closed my eyes once the city was out of view, and all I could see was the setting sun.

"_Hello mom, dad." I said coming close to the table where my parents sat. _

"_Son!" My father gave me a big embrace. _I opened my eyes once more, and looked out the window again. The sun was now gone, and the stars was starting shine. I still remember the first embrace I had with my father in a long time. I closed my eyes again, yet again, more memories of my parents appeared in my head. Is this what happens when you lose a loved one or in my case loved _ones_? I began thinking what'll happen if I ever lost Yumi or Kammi, but I quickly erased those thoughts from my head, I didn't want to make myself more upset, and hurt than I am. Yumi and Kammi are all I have now; I am officially an adult orphan.

Tears streamed from my eyes, as the realization hit me that I no longer have any parents to go to for support. It was all up to me now to officially stand on my own two feet. I began to swim in my memories again, and think about my parents. After all, my memories of them are all I have now.

_I heard my mom take a deep sigh. "He has cancer Ulrich." _

"_What?"_

"_He has a brain tumor, Ulrich." I heard my mom start to cry. _I bit my lip, remembering the day I found out that my father had a brain tumor. I remember seeing my father laid out on the hospital bed, he was pale, and looked like he hasn't slept in a long time. But, I also remembered that the doctors' had a cure for him, but it was risky to take.

"_I might die." My father asked, after my mom explained the cure._

"_You're not going to die." My dad held onto my hand tighter._

"_You never know what could…"_

"_Dad for a long time I wanted to tell you that I'm going to follow in your footsteps. Be the man you always wanted me to be. I know why you put me through this, putting all the pressure on me to get my grades up. You did it out of love, so I don't have to grow up living in a box on the street. You taught me to be a real man. I thank you for that dad."_

_My dad smiled, and held his arm out. I leaned into his arms, as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you dad, no matter what happens."_

"_I love you too son."_

"_You'll get through this." _I wiped the now free flowing, never ending tears running down my face.

"Are you alright sir?" The flight attended asked me, as she was walking by with the cart of drinks and snacks.

I nodded my head. "Uh, yeah, I'm just dealing with loss of a family member right now." I half lied, not wanting to hear any sympathy from anyone that I lost _both _my parents.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that sir. Would you care for anything to drink or snack?" She asked.

"Uh, I'll just take bottled water." I answered, she nodded her head and handed me the water.

"I hope everything works out for you." She laid a hand on my shoulder, before walking away and attending to other passengers. I sighed, and opened the bottled water and drunk some. I then closed the bottled water, and remembered the time that my father had an unexpected turn in the medication.

_The doctor sighed. "Your father is having bad breathing problems, his heart rate keeps going at a very slow rate, and he isn't waking up or responding to anything."_

"_You're not going to lose him." My mom sat down next to me and comforted me, as my hands were buried in my hands._

"_You heard him, he said the chances are slim, and in doctor terms that means there is no chance." _

"_You're wrong Ulrich, not always that happens."_

"_Oh yeah, what makes you so sure."_

"_I just know, my husband, your father is not going to die, you hear me. Do not think about him dying Ulrich Stern. Now all your father needs is us to believe in him, never underestimate the positive." _I sighed, and looked down at my lap, even though I didn't spend, or talk about my mom as much as I did with my dad, she was the one who always kept me thinking positively. She was also the one who didn't get on me as much as my father did during the times we didn't get along, she was always the one keeping things at peace. Lastly, she was also the one who always supported Yumi and me, before we even got together.

"_We did everything we could; your father is going to live!" _

_I grinned, and my mom and I gave each other a huge embrace._

"_I told you he was going to live!" My mom exclaimed. _My thoughts then transferred to my dad again, I will never forget the day of my wedding reception, when my father announced that he brought Yumi and I an actual house, and that he is so proud of me and my accomplishments. I then shook my head, to keep me from making myself more emotional, and stop reminiscing.

Six hours flown by just like that, and we finally landed in Berlin. Since I didn't have any bags, I just simply walked off of the plane, and onto the main area of the airport.

"Ulrich!" I turned around and saw my Uncle KJ walking up to me.

"Hey Uncle KJ." I greeted, and he pulled me into a hug. I wish he hadn't done that, receiving hugs when someone is emotional, only makes them more emotional, and that is exactly what happened with me. Tears flooded down my eyes, as I cried into his hug. I don't care how awkward this looks, two men hugging, and one crying into another man's shoulder, but my parents died, nothing mattered right now.

My uncle patted my back, trying to calm me down. It took several minutes before I was finally in control of my emotions again. I pulled away from his hug, and wiped my face with my sleeve. "Where are your bags?" My uncle asked.

I nodded my head. "I-I didn't br-bring any, I-I came here str-straight from work." I said, trying to get in control of my breathing now. I took a deep breath, hopefully to calm my nerves.

"I'm so sorry this happened Ulrich." My uncle patted my back. "Does your wife know you're here?"

"No." I answered. "I'll tell her later, right now, I just don't want to talk to anyone." My uncle nodded his head.

"Alright well, do you want to go to your parent's house and get situated, or go straight to the police station first?"

I thought to myself for a second, the only way I can hopefully get some weight lifted off my shoulder is if I go to the police station first. The last thing I wanted to do right now was go to my parents' home, where everything reminded me of them after the news I received. "We can go to the station."

"Are you sure?" My uncle questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, well let's go." My uncle said, and we headed towards the police station.

**(A/N So, I know some of you are wondering, how his uncle knew which flight he was on? Remember Ulrich said he is going to be on the quickest flight to Germany, so his uncle just waited in the airport for him)**

_Meanwhile…_

**|With Yumi|**

**|Yumi's POV|**

"Yumi, Yumi wake up!" I stirred open my eyes, as I examined the person shaking my shoulders.

"Ugh, what happened?" I held a hand to my head, as it was hurting slightly. I looked over at my mom who sat across me.

My mom sighed. "You passed out."

"What? How long have I been out?" I asked, looking over at the time which read **9:00 P.M** in big bold red numbers.

"Well, since I told you my news this morning." My mom looked at me worriedly.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "It must be from work, I had to work the late shift last night and I barely had any sleep."

"Are you sure you're alright my dear?" My mom asked me. "You never have been in a deep sleep like that before, not as long as I remembered."

"It's probably just work, I've been working the late shift the past several days, and on top of that it's probably stress as well." I shrugged. "But let's not worry about me; you're the one I'm worried about." I stared at my mom. "How long have you known about…"

My mom sighed, and looked down at her lap. "I just found out not too long ago."

I scooted over to my mom, and embraced her. "Everything will be alright mom. I've seen plenty of breast cancer survivors, and I know you'll get through this." I felt my mom's body start to shake slightly, she was crying. I rubbed her back, trying hard to comfort her. Truth is I wanted to cry too, the last thing I expected was my mom to have cancer. But, instead of crying, I held my tears in; I had to be strong for her.

"Hey, how about we watch our favorite show together, after all, laughter is the best medicine." I slightly smiled, hopefully watching our show "Craziness" would put her in a good mood. **(A/N Haha, get it? MTV's Ridiculousness. I just changed it up and put Craziness) **

My mom chuckled, and nodded her head. "Sure, why not?"

I smiled and wiped the tears from my face. "I'll be here for you every step of the way mom, you took care of me for eighteen years, it's my turn to do the same for you now."

"Thank you my dear." My mom slightly smiled. I returned the smile, and got up off the couch. When I did I suddenly felt very lightheaded, but I didn't show it in front of my mother, the last thing I wanted her to do is worry about me. I grabbed the remote off of the other couch and went back over to sit with my mom.

"Where's Kammi?" I asked, as I began to play our favorite show.

"Oh, she's upstairs sleeping in her crib." My mom responded.

I smiled slightly. "Okay, thank you, this is usually her bed time anyway, but another question is where my husband is, he's usually home by this time."

My mom shrugged. "He hasn't been here sweetie."

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe he had to work late." My mom and I watched our show for about a half hour before my mom fell asleep on the couch. I slightly smiled to myself, and placed a blanket over her body. I then went over to the kitchen table, and pulled out my phone, the first number I called was my brother.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Hiroki, how are you?"

"_I'm alright, just sitting here watching TV with Milly and Aiden. How about you?"_

"Uh, I'm alright, I'm just sitting here at the kitchen table, I don't know where Ulrich is, but mom is here with me."

"_Really how is she?"_

"Well, I'm not sure if she told you yet or not, but, uh, mom has, she has breast cancer."

"_Wait, what?!"_

I sighed. "Yeah, I don't want to believe it either."

"Um, uh, well I'm coming over there shortly, I have to see her."

"Okay, yeah no problem, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, see you in a bit Yumi."

"See you." I pressed the end call button on my phone, and then began to call Ulrich.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of "Ulrich Stern" is unavailable, to leave a message press 1, or just wait for the tone."_ I hung up the phone, and thought to myself.

"Weird, his phone is never off." I sighed, and placed my phone down on the table. I then began thinking about my mom, and how I could be strong for her, but I felt so weak right now. I really just needed somebody to vent to about everything that is going on, and that somebody I wanted to be Ulrich.

I waited another minute before calling Ulrich again._ "You have reached the voicemail box of "Ulrich Stern" is unavailable, to leave a message press 1, or just wait for the tone. Beep!"_

"Hey Ulrich, I'm just calling to see if you were okay, um you're usually home around this hour, and there just been a lot of stuff going on right now, and I just need to talk to you. I don't know just call me back when you can." I hung up the phone, and rubbed my forehead again. I'm afraid of touching my hair, because it might fall out.

I got up from the kitchen table, and went into the panty closet and pulled out some Oreo's, and began only eating the cream center part of it. This was weird, because I always ate the whole cookie, but I didn't think twice about it and ate the whole box of Oreo's, and only eating the cream part of it, never the cookie part.

I threw the box away, and began eating some chocolate chip cookies. Soon later I heard a knock on the door. I went over towards the door, and opened it.

"Hey Hiroki." I greeted and allowed him in.

"Hey." He gave me a friendly hug, and I closed the door behind him. "Are you losing weight?"

"No." I answered flatly.

"Well it sure does look like it sis." Hiroki examined me. "Where is mom?"

"She's sleeping on the couch." I walked back into the kitchen, and ate some more cookies. Hiroki went over to our mom, and removed some hair from out of her face. He then walked over towards me, and grabbed a cookie from the box I was eating from.

"How is she taking it?" He looked at me.

I sadly sighed. "Not too well, she cried earlier."

Hiroki then began to stare at me, my neck in particular. "What?" I asked. Hiroki then walked in front of me, and gently placed his hands on my neck.

"Yumi why is your neck swollen?" Hiroki asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" I placed my hands on my neck, and felt what Hiroki was talking about. I walked towards the powder room, and looked in the mirror at my neck. I noticed what Hiroki was talking about, it was swollen. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked over at Hiroki.

"I honestly do not know what it is." I looked up at him. "It's probably nothing though." I waved it off. Hiroki gave me a stern look. "What?"

"I don't know maybe you should go to the doctor and see what is going on with you." Hiroki empathized.

"I'm sure it's nothing, now please, let's not worry about me, it's mom we should be worried about."

"Alright, well, what do you suggest we do?" Hiroki asked.

I sighed and looked over at my mom. "We can only be there and support her until her treatment is finished, tomorrow we'll take her to the doctor."

"Alright, Ulrich still isn't here?" Hiroki asked.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "No, he hasn't called or anything and it's really starting to irritate me."

"Well maybe he got caught up with something." Hiroki indicated.

"If he was he could at least told me, instead of me worry to death about where he is." I went back over to the kitchen table, and opened the pile of bills. "Dang it, I forgot to pay the credit card bill." I opened my laptop, and went to the site to pay off the credit card. When I was about to pay for it, I noticed that it was a recent purchase for an airline ticket to Germany.

I looked over at my brother. "Ulrich is in Germany."

**|With Ulrich|**

**|Ulrich's POV|**

**|1:45 AM|**

My uncle and I finally arrived at the police station. I took a second to gather my thoughts, before I got out of the car. I looked up at the police station, and took a deep breath. I felt a hand upon my shoulder, and looked over at my uncle. "Are you sure you want to do this now." He asked me.

I took another sigh. "Sure, might as well get it over with now." He nodded his head, as the two of us walked inside of the police station.

"Hello, how can we be of assistance?" A middle aged policeman asked my uncle and I.

"Uh yes, we are here to talk with Chief Kappel, it's about the accident of John and Alison Stern. This is their son, Ulrich Stern" The policeman behind the desk nodded his head, and pointed us to Chief Kappel's office. My uncle knocked on his door two times before waiting for an answer.

Seconds later a rather heavy set man answered the door. "Ah, KJ, how are you?" He asked, obviously they knew each other.

"Uh, alright I guess, just still coping, and trying to soak in the fact that my brother is…you know. But, this is their son, Ulrich." My uncle explained. Chief Kappel looked over at me, and we shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ulrich, and I'm very sorry for your loss." He said sadly.

I nodded my head. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Chief Kappel also nodded his head and invited us inside of his office. "So, before we begin to talk about the accident, let's just start with some small talk, I would hate to just jump to conclusions, especially since it hasn't been twenty-four hours since the news. How was your flight?" He asked.

"Uh, it was alright, I guess, emotional." I looked down at my lap, then back up at him.

"You look just like your father, even have his eyes too. But, you have your mother's hair. I've known your parents for a long time, great friends of mine." Chief Kappel explained. "John was a great man, and Alison was as sweet as she can be." I nodded my head, and bit my lip trying to keep my emotions together.

"I think we should just cut to the chase a little bit." My uncle said, his voice cracked a little, I noticed that he was also trying to keep his emotions together.

Chief Kappel agreed. "So, as you know unfortunately your parents were killed by a drunk driver. We found the scene of the accident around six this evening." Chief Kappel pulled out a folder that I assumed held the pictures of the accident. "Ulrich, these are the photos of the accident, you do not have to see them if you do not want too."

"No, I-I'll see them." I responded, and looked over at my uncle who gave a look towards me asking if I was sure. I simply nodded my head, and looked back over towards the Chief. He handed me the folder.

I took the folder from his hands, and took a deep breath before I opened it. I felt my body tense up as I saw the gruesome photos. It was a picture of my parent's car T-boned against a tree. The drunk driver's car was smashed against the driver side, while the passenger side was smashed against the tree. So needless to say, my parent's car was demolished into pieces. I also saw a lot of blood splattered all over both cars.

I slammed the folder down, and placed down on the desk. This was no accident, this was a head on collision, the worst I ever seen. I put my head in my hands, and shook my leg up and down rapidly. "This, ugh, they, my. " I was out of words, I was shocked, I was hurt, I was devastated. "The driver, are they still alive?" I asked.

Chief Kappel looked at me. "Yes."

"No!" I slightly yelled, and got up from the chair, and out of the office. I went outside, and walked in circles with my hands above my head. "Why, why, why, just why!" I yelled to the sky. "Why my parents?!" Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe this, my parents had to die, but the drunk driver got another chance at life.

Seconds after my uncle came outside, along with Chief Kappel. "Ulrich, I'm sorry this happened the way it did." Chief Kappel said.

I looked up at the sky for a second, before looking at my uncle and Chief Kappel. "The driver, are they here?" My uncle and Chief Kappel exchanged looks, before they looked back at me.

"Yes, he is here." Chief Kappel answered.

"I want to know who they are; I want to know who killed my parents.

"Okay, come with me, I'll show you who they are." Chief Kappel went back inside the police station. I followed him to the back of the station, and towards the room where they question people. Chief Kappel opened the door, and stepped aside, letting me in first.

My eyes widened, and I felt my body tremble in anger. "Suzume?!"

"Ulrich?" I sped walked him, and grabbed his shirt and slammed him onto the wall. "Those were my parents! My parents! You killed them, do you have any idea of what you just done!" I yelled. "You took away two of the most important people from me, why did you do that!" I slammed him against the wall again. Chief Kappel came over and broke me away from him.

"Chill dude, I didn't know it was your parents." Suzume responded.

"Like that matters, you could have taken away an innocent life anyway, but tonight you took away two! They didn't do any harm in this world, and you took them away when it wasn't there time to go!" I was now yelling at the top of my lungs.

Suzume looked down at his feet then back at me, he slightly smirked. "Well, my bad they are dead. But, since your parents were the most important people in your life, I guess your pretty wife is back on the market, where is she by the way?"

His words angered me even more, I maneuvered my way around Chief Kappel and slammed Suzume on the ground and punched him in the face several times, before I felt myself being taken off of him by several officers. "Leave Yumi out of this! You sick bastard, and you go to hell, since that is clearly where you belong. You'll pay for the remark, and for killing my parents!" I yelled, as I was taken away from the room, and escorted back to Chief Kappel's room.

I sat down in the chair in frustration, anger, sadness, and annoyance. Chief Kappel and my uncle joined me back in the office. "Well, I certainly was not expecting you two to know each other."

"The guy is a fake; he's been trying to break Yumi and I up since high school." I explained, and crossed my arms.

"Well, Suzume Nara will be spending 15 months in jail for manslaughter and drunk driving." Chief Kappel responded.

"Not long enough, he killed both my parents brutally." I looked at him. "Maybe life in jail will do him any good. He can rot in there for all I care."

"Well 15 months is how it usually is, but depending on how the judge sees it, it could be longer."

"Good." I implied.

"Luckily, someone was there at the accident to report it to us, otherwise we would have never known about it since the accident was on a back road." Chief Kappel explained. "And he is here if you want to meet him."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

Chief Kappel nodded his head, and got on the phone, telling one of the officers to bring in the witness. Once I heard the door open, my eyes widened.

"Dunbar?" I asked, and then turned my back to him. "Of course you would be behind this." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Actually, no I'm not, if I was, why would I report Suzume in?" William testified. It was true, if he was behind it, why would he report his so called buddy.

"I don't know maybe it was the plan all along." I shrugged. William pulled up a chair next to me, as my uncle and Chief Kappel looked in slight shock at me, as yet again, I knew somebody.

"Look, I know I did something's in the past to make me look like I was behind all of this, but I wasn't. I swear on my life, that I was not behind it, because, my parents died in the same crash as well." I looked over at him in shock, and then looked over at Chief Kappel, who nodded his head, notifying me that he was telling the truth.

"Your parents car, crashed into my parents cark before your parents car crashed into the tree, and their car flipped deep into the forest, the car is all smashed up and they died at the scene. I was following my parents, we were coming from a family reunion" William's eyes started to tear up.

I couldn't believe this, was I actually starting to feel sympathy for William Dunbar, I was. "I'm sorry."

William nodded his head. "Yeah, me too. For everything, since high school and beyond, I now know what it is like when somebody takes a loved one from you. I know you probably can't forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

I sat in shock at William again; he was being honest and sincere. I didn't know if I should forgive him or not for everything he did, just recently actually. "I have a girlfriend now, and I love her more than anything, and I would hate it if anybody took her away from me." William showed me a picture of him and his girlfriend. "She's changed me, a lot."

"Is, is that, is that Emilie, from school?" I asked.

William slightly smiled. "Yeah, it is. I now have that same feeling that you have with Yumi, and I would be upset if anybody did anything to me like I did to you just to take the one you love away. But, I'm sorry man, I hope we can put the past behind us."

I stared at William for a second, then at my lap, then back at William. I held my hand out, William shook my hand. "It's alright, I may not forget everything you did, but I can forgive you for it. Thanks for just, your explanation, and just being a witness, and not leaving me parents there."

"No problem man." William got up from the chair, and patted my back in a friendly way. "Suzume will get more time in jail for taking away your parents and my parents; I'll do anything to see that so called man to rot in jail." William closed the door behind him, and I looked down at my lap again.

"Well Ulrich, we better start wrapping things up here, one last person is here to talk to you about your inheritance." A man walked in the office, and sat down where William just left.

"Hello Ulrich, my name is Dr. Braun. First off I want to apologize for the loss of your parents." Dr. Braun began. I nodded my head, and motioned for him to continue. "Since unfortunately your parents passed away, you now inherit everything your parents own. You own both your father's personal bank account, your mother's personal bank account, and their bank account combined. You also own your parents' house here in Germany, as well as the house the own in America, with everything in it" Dr. Braun explained. "With the money combined you own over millions of dollars."

I nodded my head, and sighed. Nothing mattered to me right now, not even the money, nothing mattered. I just wanted to rest right now. I just want the only two loved ones I have left in my life, besides my extended family. I just wanted to be with Yumi and Kammi. I just wanted my parents back. I just wanted life to stop being so hard. I wanted people to stop drinking and driving. I want other people to realize to appreciate their parents, because you only get one set, and once they are gone, they're gone. I didn't appreciate my parents in the beginning, and I regret the years I wasted hating them. Most of all, I just wanted to be alone.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I buried my head in my hands. "I think it's time that we wrap things up." I heard my Uncle KJ announce. I heard everyone else agree, and Dr. Braun placed a hand on my shoulder, before leaving. Before I knew it, my uncle and I were back in the car headed towards my parents' house here in Germany. It was at least a fifteen minute drive of complete silence, before we were in the driveway.

"I come back later to check on you, but in the meanwhile, I contacted someone back in America to come here and keep you company and help you cope." My uncle KJ explained. I gave him a confused look, who could possibly be here right now. Couldn't be Yumi because I haven't spoken to anyone all day, and my uncle doesn't have her number. "There probably inside waiting for you now."

I nodded my head. "Well, thanks for everything and please be safe driving back."

"You're welcome, and don't forget do lean on other people for support, I'm here if you want to talk." My uncle explained, and slowly pulled off, and onto the road. I watched as he did, and then turned to my parents' house. I then walked up, and then entered the front door. It was set up the same the last time I was here a couple years ago. I walked into the family room noticed that it was Yumi.

"_Maybe he did have her number." _I thought to myself. "Yu-Yumi what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I should be asking you the same exact thing Ulrich." Yumi stood up, and walked over towards me. I mean, we haven't spoken all day, and next thing I know I'm back at home and notice that you brought an airline ticket here. Then also next thing I know I get a text from your uncle saying you needed me." Yumi explained, I could hear the frustration in her voice. "And of course when I needed you most, you're across the world, if you wanted to get away you could have told me. But, I've been going through a lot all day and…"

I felt myself starting to get slightly annoyed, as she was going on and on about what happened back home. "Yumi, stop!" I said, maybe a little too loud. "I wouldn't come to Germany for no apparent reason. Okay. Maybe if you didn't think about yourself, you would actually stop and realize that my parents aren't in this house right now, or the one back in America, it's cause they're dead, they're dead, gone, dead, and gone." I felt tears come down my face, as I turned away from her and went up to my old room. I laid down on the bed, and buried my face in the pillow.

Moments later I then felt a hand rub my back. "Ulrich, I'm so sorry." I lifted my face from the pillow and turned my attention to Yumi.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped on you back there it's just…" Yumi put gently put her finger upon my lips, silencing me.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Yumi pulled me into an embrace. I wish she hadn't done that, because it just makes my emotions become uncontrollable, but I tried to keep them in control, but she knew I was trying to keep my emotions bottled up, because she held me closer to her. "It's okay to cry Ulrich." Yumi continued to hold on to me, and rub my back. For the first time, I cried, and just allowed my emotions to do the talking.

Moments later, my emotions were _slightly _under control. I then heard Yumi start to sing a song sung a lot back in the day. (**A/N Random, but you'll see what she's singing)**

"_When the cloud in the sky starts to pour, and your life is just a storm you're braving, don't tell yourself, you can't lean on someone else, cause we all need saving sometimes." _I heard Yumi sing quietly to me, and tears ran down my face even more. _"I don't know why it has to be this way and I don't know the cure, but please believe someone has felt this way before." _Yumi's voice started to crack, and I felt a tear fall upon my cheek. I look up at her, and noticed that she was now crying. I put on a brave face, and controlled my emotions.

"What's going on my home Yumes?" I asked my now crying wife.

"My mom sh-she has breast ca-cancer." Yumi responded. "And I-I don't know wh-what's wrong with me and m-my health. I keep lo-losing weight, I hair is falling out, I ca-can't stand up fo-for lo-long per-periods of time, my neck is swollen, I-I just don't know anymore." Yumi wiped her tears away. "But let's not think about me right now, I can handle it." I stared at Yumi for a second, and indeed noticed that her neck was swollen. Yumi wiped her tears away, and put on a fake smile. But I saw right through it, she was hurting too. Now, it was my turn to pull Yumi into an embrace, she cried harder as I hugged her, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her, as she did the same to me.

"Why is life so difficult?" Yumi mumbled.

A slow tear slid down my face. "I don't know, I was asking myself the same thing when I found out my parents….you know." Yumi looked up at me and wiped a tears the flowed down my face, as I did the same to her. We slightly chuckled together, it was the first time I laughed all day. Yumi leaned up from my embrace, and looked into my eyes, and wiped some more tears that ran down my face. "I can't lose you Yumi, you and Kammi are the only two in my life now." I looked down, then back at Yumi. "I can't lose you." I repeated. Yumi pulled me into another embrace, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going anyway, and neither is Kammi." Yumi responded, before getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she held up one finger. Seconds later she came back in with our sleeping daughter in her hands. I slightly smiled as Yumi gently passed Kammi over towards me. I looked down at my sleeping daughter, and kissed her cheek. I then leaned back on the bed, and place Kammi comfortably on my chest, and Yumi laid down beside me, placing her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around Yumi, holding her close. "I love you, Yumes."

"I love you too Ulrich." Yumi smiled at me. This was one of the many things I loved about Yumi, even though the most both of us are going through tragic times. She manages to put a smile on her face. Fake or not, she smiles. Yumi then placed her head on my shoulder again, and I still held her close to me. I looked over at my nightstand that was right next to me and noticed that it was a picture of my parents. I grabbed the picture, and placed it directly beside my pillow. I wrapped my other arm around my daughter, holding the only two people left in my life that loves me unconditionally. And I will never let them go. Never.

**Man this chapter for emotional right?**

**Aw man, poor Ulrich, poor Yumi! Things are just so upside down for the two. To top things off, I'm not done with them, things only go downhill from there for the couple. And OMG, William, I guess change is possible. I figured William could be a good guy after I watched Code Lyoko Season 5, and I still dislike Sissi, she will never be like a good person. Well next chapter will involve the drama between Odd and Trinity! What will happen next, only I know! Haha, until next time…**

**StarzNChocolate.**

**P.S Drinking and driving is wrong, please don't do it! If you know somebody who has been drinking, don't allow them to drive. Just don't drink and drive please, every 45 seconds someone is killed from a drunk driver. So please be safe, especially with Halloween coming up, which means parties and such, just be safe!**


	29. Get It Right

**Hey peeps! So again, not much to say, but I wanted to clear up any confusion that was in last chapter. Ulrich's uncle contacted Yumi, but he didn't tell her that his parents died, all he said was the Ulrich needed her. When Ulrich said he didn't contact Yumi, Ulrich's uncle knew that if Ulrich was alone, it would be hard for him to cope. So Yumi took an even quicker flight to meet up with Ulrich. **

**Alright ya'll here another chapter dealing with the drama between Odd and Trinity. Enjoy. Read on!**

**|With Trinity|**

**|Trinity's POV|**

My jaw dropped when I saw the two military men standing outside of my door. It couldn't be true; my brother just can't be dead. Am I right? I mean, how could someone die after being deployed for only a month?

"Ma'am are you Ms. Davis, sister of Tristan Davis?" I slowly shook my head, took a deep sigh, and closed my eyes for a second; before opening them again. "Ma'am on behalf on the Secretary of the US Army, I regret to inform you that we believe your brother has been killed in action in Afghanistan late last night, as a result his body was kidnapped, but we found a significant amount of blood." The CNO explained.

"Oh no, this just can't be happening right now." My voice began to crack, and tears fell from my eyes. "Just please tell me you're lying, you say his body is missing, so that means he has a chance of still being alive right?" I looked at the two officers standing at my door. "Right?" I asked again, tears coming from my eyes even more now. The two officers sadly nodded their head.

I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down, and sat down on the floor, with my back to the wall. "Uh, no!" I yelled. "Not my brother, I already lost my father, and it's coming up on the anniversary of his death here in a while." I choked out, trying to calm my nerves, but I am just so filled with emotion right now. "All along my husband and I might file for a divorce." I cried heavily some more. "Life sucks!" I buried my hands in my hair, as the officers tried to comfort me as much as they could.

"Ma'am is there some here with you, so they can help you cope?" I nodded my head at them. "Just my son, but he's one." I continued to cry more.

"Do you know of anybody who can come here and help you cope?" I nodded my head. "Well, will you be alright here by yourself ma'am?"

I wiped the tears from my face, and looked up at the officers. "Yeah, I guess I'll be alright." The officers nodded their heads, and patted my back, and left, closing the door behind them. I felt like my heart was completely broken now, I basically have no husband, no father, and now, no brother. More tears began to fall from my face, as I slowly pulled out my phone from my pocket, and looked through my contacts. I immediately dialed Selena's number; I had a feeling that she was probably having a tougher time dealing with Tristan, the father of her child being gone.

"_Hey you have reached my voicemail, sorry I'm not available to pick up right now, leave your name, if your calling from an unknown number, don't leave your number, cause it's on my caller I.D, but leave your message at the beep. Beeeep." _

I pressed the end call button, and laid my head back again the wall. I felt like my world was crashing down slowly, the only person I have left in my life was Logan. I began to cry some more, and placed my head in my hands. "_Can life just get a little easier?" _I thought to myself. Seconds later I heard the doorbell ring, I slowly got up from sitting against the wall, and opened the front door. It was my mom. Her eyes were red, from crying.

"Oh mom." I felt more tears come to my eyes as my mother and I pulled each other into an embrace.

"Trin, I-I all this is ha-happening so fa-fast." My mother mumbled, but it was enough that I understood her. "You're all I have left."

I tightly shut my eyes, as tears streamed from my eyes rapidly, and I buried my head in her shoulder. "I ca-can't believe this either mom." I slowly pulled myself away from her, and allowed her to come inside. I slowly shut the door behind her, and together we walked into the family room. My mother sat on the couch, and I laid my head upon my lap, and I curled my body in the "fetal position" I wiped the tears streaming down my face, and took a deep sigh.

"Mom, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but Odd and I…" I trailed off.

"You and Odd what?" My mom asked sadly, and stroked my hair.

"We're, never mind, I'll tell you later when the news of Tristan settles, I guess." I sniffled, and slowly closed my eyes, before opening them again, feeling a tear run down my cheek, across my nose.

"I just cannot believe my son, is gone." My mom's voice cracked, she was beginning to cry again. "I just feel so wrong, that I gave him away, and I didn't get to see him grow up." She began to cry heavily.

My body began to tremble, she was right in some way, but was I going to say anything about it. No. It just wasn't the right time. I sat up from my mother's lap and looked at her. "It's okay mom, you had a reason to have him live away from us." I looked down at my hands. "And I'm sure Tristan doesn't hate you for it. In fact, I know he loves you, after everything." I slightly smiled at my mother. "As his twin, I can feel that he wouldn't want you to doubt your decision of having him raised by someone who aren't his parents."

My mom gave me a sad smile, and nodded her head. "You're right, and he would want you to continue to live your life the way you have Trin, and just keep doing the things you have." I smiled sadly, and wiped the tears from my mother's eyes, she was deeply hurt, and as was I. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen table, and picked up an envelope that had sloppy hand writing on it. I walked back over to the couch, and looked down at the envelope.

"I never got a chance to open it today." I glanced at my mom, then back at the letter. I took a deep sigh, before slowly opening the envelope, and unfolding the letter.

_Dear Twinny,_

_I just wanted to take the time to reflect on the past with you. I remember the first time I saw you Club-ettes. You asked me about the pictures of our parents I had up on the bar, and I answered your question saying they were my parents. You retaliated, and said they were you parents. That was an interesting night, it's funny how long it took us to realize that we look exactly alike. From there on out, you and I made up for the time we didn't get to spend together, and when we did, it felt like I've known you forever. _

_So, now I list the reason why you are the best sister any brother can have. You're the sister who loves me from the heart, no matter how much we argue, we can't be drawn apart. You're a joy that cannot be taken away. Once you entered my life, you made sure to stay. You're the friend who helped through difficult times; your comforting words are worth more than dimes, a twin sis who fills my life with laughs and smiles. These memories will last miles and miles. _

_I love you sis, and continue to live the life you do. You are happy, continue to be that way, make good decisions, never let go of your loved ones, and always love yourself._

_P.S How's my handsome nephew doing? _

_Love always,_

_Tristan Davis_

I wiped the now fast streaming tears from my face. I buried my head and my hands, and began to cry uncontrollably. My mom pulled me into an embrace, and stroked my hair again, trying to calm me down. But, she was crying too, I could feel her body shaking, and her tears landed on my face every so often. "Mom, I think I made a terrible mistake?"

"What do you mean honey?" My mom rubbed my back.

I looked up at her, then turned my face so that I was looking at the wall. "I-I asked Odd for a divorce."

"What?" My mother gasped. "Why?"

I sighed sadly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "A long time ago, I made a huge mistake, and I slept with Hunter, from back home." I began to explain, my mom looked at me wide eyed. "Soon after I got out of the hospital from doing what I did to my arm, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know if it was Odd's baby or Hunter's baby, so I had an, an abortion." I said sadly. "Then recently Hunter told Odd about it, and Odd kept going on about how much I hurt him in the past, so I just said he can be happier with someone else."

My mom sighed, and brushed some hair away from my face. "Trin, we all made mistakes in the past, and we can't erase it, we can only learn from it."

"That's what I tried telling him mom, but he didn't listen!" I sobbed.

"But, sweetie, you have to look at his from his prospective as well. You didn't tell him that you had an abortion that _could _have been his, or the fact that either way, you two could have raised the baby even if it wasn't his." My mom explained. "If you and Odd switched places, would you be upset as well?"

I thought for a second, and then nodded my head. "Yes."

My mom held a hand on my cheek, and I looked into her eyes. "It's not too late, I know Odd loves you with all his heart, and if he really loves you, he won't let you go, even if he agreed to go through with the divorce. I know that you love him as well, and I know that you won't let him go, will you?" I nodded my head again; I hated it when my mom read me like a book. "There are other options than divorce, like marriage counseling."

I began to cry some more, remembering the last couple of things Odd said to me. "Mom, he said once he walked out of the door, its forever."

"We all say things we don't mean." My mom comforted me, and laid my head on my mother's shoulder, my emotions becoming uncontrollable again.

"This sucks." I spat out, still crying heavily.

"Life isn't easy my dear, sadly it's not." My mom continued to comfort me. I then leaned up from her hug, and stood up from the couch.

"I just want to go to bed; it's been a long day." I began to walk towards the stairs. "Can we go to sleep together mom, just like when I was younger days and I had horrible days?"

My mother slightly smiled, and followed me. Once she and I were in my room, we held on to each other, and fell into slumber.

**|Meanwhile|**

**|With Odd|**

**|Odd's POV|**

I pulled into the driveway of one of my old friend's house, and turned off the car. I took a deep sigh and began to get out of the car. I went to the trunk and grabbed my duffle bag, and walked up to the front door. I knocked several times, and awaited an answer.

"Hey Odd, how are you?" Sasha greeted, and allowed me into her house.

I slightly smiled, walked into her house, and she closed the door behind her. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here on such a late notice, and at a late hour, I just had nowhere else to go."

Sasha nodded her head, and waved it off. "Oh, it's no problem, but where are your friends?"

I sighed. "Well one of my friends and I are not on good terms with right now, so I refuse to speak to her, and the others aren't answering their phones."

**(A/N So, I know many of you probably forgot, but Odd, Trinity, and Aelita are still not on speaking terms are of yet, which their drama happened in Chapter 21: And the Drama is Back, so if you want a refresher, reread that chapter.)**

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, but you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need too." Sasha gave me a warm smile. "How about I'll put your bags in the guest room, and we can have a couple of drinks, you look like you need one."

"Uh, sure, that'll be fine I guess." I shook my head, and handed her my bag. Sasha it, and placed in the guest room, which was behind the kitchen. I sighed, and sat down at the kitchen island stools, and buried my head in my hands.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Sasha walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Not really." I responded. "It's just something I really don't want to talk about, right now."

Sasha nodded her head, and poured two beers. "Well I totally understand, but if you would like to talk about it, I'm all ears." Sasha handed be the glass of beer.

"Thanks." I took a couple of sips of my drink, and then glanced at Sasha. "So, how are you and that guy you said you might be seeing? I believe his name was Trenton."

Sasha gave me a confused look, before remembering who I was talking about. "It didn't last long, turns out he was only after one thing." Sasha scolded.

"Well, that sucks, but don't worry about it, it's like I said at the café that day. You're beautiful, and the right guy will come." I laid a reassuring hand on top of hers, and drunk some more of my beer.

Sasha looked down at her hand, then back up at me. "If you weren't married, or never met Trinity, would you date me, just for me?"

The question caught me by surprise and I choked on my beer a little bit, once I stopped coughing on my drink, I looked up at her. "Uh, I mean, if I wasn't with Trinity, then I mean, I guess I would."

"You _guess_?" Sasha said sadly. "I think _no_ would have hurt me less." Sasha drunk some of her drink, and turned her attention away from me. Under normal circumstances I would laugh at this situation, but she was serious, and I had nowhere else to go if I made her mad enough than she is.

"Look, I'm sorry it's just I'm going through some things with Trinity, and she, she wants a divorce." I sighed, and drunk some more beer. Sasha focused her attention back on me.

"Why would she want to divorce you? I mean you're like one of the sweetest and funniest guy I ever known." Sasha slightly smiled.

I felt myself starting to blush, but I did a good job of hiding it, I hope. But then, I suddenly felt myself getting angry for all the things Trinity done in the past. I drunk some more of my beer, and took a deep breath. Again, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't tell anybody what is going on in my life right now, besides maybe Ulrich, only because he's my best buddy, and ever since we been roommates at Kadic, we told each other everything. But, Ulrich was missing in action, and the beer was starting to settle in my system, so I told her, _everything._

"I'm sorry to hear that Odd." Sasha sat beside me on the bar stool.

I sighed, and nodded my head. "You know, I can't help but wonder if she was right, maybe I do deserve better. I don't deserve somebody who's going to hide secrets from me, or stab me in the heart countless times. You know, I really wanted us to work out, but she, she was the one who choice have a divorce thing, I wanted us to work out, like I always have been working with her through the rough patches, but no." I nodded my head side to side. "She wants a divorce, a divorce she will get." I confessed, drinking my fifth beer since I told her the story. Yeah, the beer has defiantly gone to my head now.

**|Quick POV change|**

**|Normal POV|**

Sasha nodded her head and looked over at Odd, who was kept nodding his head in disbelief. "So this goes back to my question?"

"When did you ask a question?" Odd stared at Sasha, and laughed. "My memory sucks right now."

Sasha rolled her eyes, and then looked down at her lap. "If you weren't with Trinity right now, would you date me?"

Odd grinned. "I seriously love you. Like I'm serious. We've been friends from years on out, and it ain't the beer talkin'. I hateeeeeeeee it when peeps say that. My love for you is for real and you're an important person to me. You are just so…so…sooooo special. Do you love me too?" Odd slurred. Sasha smiled, and was about to answer, but Odd placed his hand over her mouth gently. "Wait! Do _not_ answer that."

"Why not, don't you want to know my feelings too?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, what are your feelings for Odd the magnificent?" Odd asked, and looked at Sasha as if he was really interested.

"Truth is, I have the same feelings for you." Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Odd's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, girl you moving too fast, didn't we just meet, are you drunk?" Odd removed Sasha's arms from around his neck. "I think I'm married still, see." Odd showed his wedding band on his finger. "I'm married right?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, and took away Odd's cup of beer, and handed him a cup of water, because he was going to have a splitting headache in the morning. "What the hezzle is this?!"

"It's water, H20, you're going to need to drink that." Sasha sat back down beside Odd, as he stared at the cup of water.

"How can H20 and water be the same thing, is that even possible?" Odd examined Sasha. "You're really pretty, what's your name again, I'm so sorry, I'm brain-dead right now, and I can't even remember my own name."

"It's just water, and your name is Odd." Sasha explained.

Odd twisted his face. "Thanks for insulting my name; your name is strange as well, _Sasha_, sounds like the beginning of _sausage_, were your parents hungry when they named you?" Odd turned his face, and examined the house. "Got any nachos, Sausage, I mean Sasha."

"Sure." Sasha got up from the bar stool, and took out a bag of chips, and warmed up some cheese.

"Is this your place?" Odd asked, still looking around. "It's nice."

Sasha slightly smiled, and handed Odd the nachos. "Thanks."

"Food finally, took guy long enough to get some food up in this place, didn't someone ever teach you the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Odd responded, and began eating his nachos. "So, I'm bored, what you feel like doing."

"You." Sasha answered, and waited for his answer.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, is that possible?" Odd asked. "You can't do me, I only do me, that's how I am the person I am today, because I do me."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant like I want to sleep with you." Sasha started walking up to Odd.

"Uh, you don't want to do that rumor has it I'm a terrible person to sleep next to, and I snore, I think, I hope not, but uh, from what I heard." Odd continued eating his nachos. "But don't tell anybody I said that, I don't like confessing these things."

Sasha sighed in frustration. "I meant like I want to have sex with you!"

"Oh! I understand now, I mean I'm pretty sure you can't handle me, my own wife can't even handle me, that's why she wants a divorce."

"Well I guess we just have to find out." Sasha smiled seductively, and removed her shirt, and she stood there in a red laced bra.

"Sausage, this isn't a game of strip poker, you can put your shirt back on." Odd continued eating the rest of the nachos, and turned his head away from her.

Sasha pushed away the nachos, and gently turned Odd's head to look at her. "Look, you know you and I truly belong together you said so, and I have the same feelings for you, so why waste time." Sasha placed his lips upon Odd's. Odd then pulled away from Sasha, giving her a serious look.

"Whoa, you're a fast girl, is that why you don't have any boyfriends?" Sasha looked at Odd is disbelief. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get me some rest, and leave tomorrow." Odd got up from the chair, and stumbled to the guest room, closing the door behind him, and locked it as well.

Odd then laid down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Seconds later, Odd got up from the bed, and rummaged through his duffle bag, and pulled out his night clothes. Once Odd changed into his night clothes, and got under the bed sheets and fell into a deep slumber.

**|Saturday, October 14****th****, 2018|**

**|7:00 AM|**

**|Odd's POV|**

"Ugh what happen last night?" I asked myself, and woke up from a splitting headache. Seconds later my stomach started to feel very strange, and my mouth start to become very moist. "Uh oh." I quickly ran out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom. I began to throw up in the toilet, several times. Once I stopped throwing up, I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands, and examined myself in the mirror.

"What happen last night?" I asked myself again. As I looked at myself in the mirror, of course I had bedhead hair, and my eyes looked very tired, and I was slightly pale. I turned off the water, and dried my hands. When I turned my attention to the door, I noticed Sasha was standing there.

"I can explain everything that happened last night." Sasha looked up at me.

I sighed, and nodded my head. "Okay, I need to shower and brush my teeth first though before I hear about anything last night."

"Okay." Sasha nodded her head, and walked towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her. I went back into the guest room, and got out a fresh pair of clothes, and placed it on the bed. I picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag, and went into the bathroom to shower.

Once I took about a fifteen minute shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I then walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Sasha was standing outside, I jumped slightly, and held my hand on the towel to keep it up so it won't show my "area." "What are you doing?" I asked her, confused as to why she was standing outside of the door.

"I just wanted to be sure you had everything." Sasha slightly smiled, and began to allow her eyes to wander, I started to feel slightly uncomfortable. As weird as that sounds coming from a guy like me, it's the simple truth.

"Well, it was fine." I said flatly, and walked around her.

Sasha then grabbed my hair and pushed me against the wall, and she placed her lips against mine. I was caught by surprise, and pushed her away from with my free hand. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh come on, you know want this." Sasha pointed to her body. "After all it's like you said the other night, your wife couldn't handle you." She looked down at my area that was protected by the towel. "So I think I can." Sasha started walking back over towards me, and I held my arm out so that she couldn't come any closer to me.

"What is you issue, I don't like you like that." I exclaimed.

"Yes you do, you said so yourself that you love me." Sasha smiled. "And you can't say it's a lie, because the truth always comes out when you're drunk."

I shook my head, and gave her a sour face. "Well if I did say that; just know I feel that way about all my girl as friends, especially if I knew them for a long time."

"So you say you love is real to your "girl as friends" you say you're special to your "girl as friends" Sasha interjected.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't know how to explain what happen if I can't even remember. So, I have nothing to say, if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed, and leave." Before I walked in the room something hit me. "You know what, come to think of it, that encounter at the café wasn't an accident, was it. You knew my friend Aelita was having trouble with her husband, so you said you would talk to him, just so you can hook up with me? Tell me I'm lying."

Sasha looked at me in shock; she looked side to side, and put her weight on one foot. "What are you talking about?"

"Knew it, why didn't I catch on to this before. I'm so stupid." I rolled my eyes, and walked into the guest bedroom, closing, and locking the door behind me. I quickly got dressed, and packed up my duffle bag. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I swung open the door, and found Sasha standing there yet again. "Don't you have a life?"

I walked passed her, and towards the door. "Odd, wait."

"No, I don't have to listen to you, our friendship is done." I said, looked at her. I turned towards the door, and was about to walk out until I was stopped once again.

"Odd, once you walk out that door that is it, forever, our friendship is done." Sasha looked at me sternly. I looked her, and closed the door as I walked out.

I sighed, remembering that it was the same thing I said to Trinity. I opened my car and sat my duffle bag onto the passenger seat. I sat down in the driver seat, and started up the car, but I didn't pull off yet.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself.

"_Go and see your wife." _

"What, no, she hurt me badly, she also one person I refuse to see right now."

"_She is also the only person you wish to see right now, because you still love her."_

"No! She ruined her chance."

"_Yeah, several times, but you still made it work, because you love her, she's different; you're different which makes you love her even more."_

"I'm done with my heart being played with."

"_Everybody makes mistakes; you need to drive and see her, and allow her to explain."_

"Why would I want to listen to her."

"_It's the right thing to do."_

"Since when I ever done the right thing or listened to my conscience"

"_Starting today, you know deep down in your heart you would fight for Trinity, and do anything to stay with her, no matter what she done."_

"Whatever."

"_You aren't exactly the good guy either, you never allow Trinity to explain, you're quick to sleep on people, and not allow them to explain."_

"Whatever."

"_See what I mean, remember the time you were checking out another girl…"_

"When did I do that?"

"_Brynga." _

I stayed silent, still having a debate with my conscience. _"See Trinity forgave you for a lot of things as well, so do the right thing, and at least talk to her."_

"Fine." I backed out of Sasha's driveway and drove towards the direction of mine and Trinity's house. It was about a ten minute drive, but I finally arrived at the house. I turned off the car and took a deep breath. When I got out I noticed that Trinity's mom was here, my heart began to race slightly, I hope this wouldn't end up like the last time Trinity and I got into a fight.

I walked up to the door, and unlocked it. When I walked inside, I heard the piano playing, and a soft voice singing in the living room. I silently walked in the room, and saw that it was Trinity. **(A/N So, I know a lot of the chapters the characters are singing, but like I said a while ago, I listen to songs as I type the chapters, and they really inspire me, that's why chapter 27 and 28 been named after songs.)**

Trinity began to sing after she played the piano a little bit. _"What have I done, I wish I could run, away from this ship going under, just trying to help, hurt everyone else, now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow, but how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?" _

Trinity continued to play the piano, and began singing enough. "_Can I start again, with my faith shaken, cause I can't go back and undo this, I just have to stay, and face my mistakes, but if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this._ _What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow, but how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right" _Trinity stopped playing the piano, and sighed.

"Don't stop, that was actually really good." I said. Trinity quickly stood up. She was in one of my night shirts, and pajama pants, and her hair was in a messy bun. When I looked at her face, I immediately noticed that she has been crying. Her eyes were red, and her face had tears stains on them.

"Hi." She said quietly, avoiding asking me how long I've been listening to her.

"Hey." I responded. Trinity then walked passed me, and walked into the family room, I followed her.

"Um, Logan is upstairs still sleeping, I packed his bag for you, and I'm guessing you're here to pick up the rest of your stuff." Trinity sat down on the couch, and looked up at me, as I sat down beside her.

I took a deep breath, and refused to look into those ocean blue eyes I give into every time. "I uh, I actually came to talk to you."

"About what?" Trinity asked me, confused.

"Last night, I just wanted to give you a chance to explain more about it since I didn't give you a chance to really talk."

Trinity looked at me then down at her lap. "Odd, I was scared. I was having a baby that wasn't even yours, and I know it wasn't yours because I took a DNA test, and it was Hunter's. I didn't want to put that pressure on you, and we just weren't ready. I know how you are about abortions, and I am the same way. But, financially we couldn't even afford the doctor's visits to keep the baby healthy. I mean, we couldn't almost afford the wedding we had. So, I just did that option instead, every day I regret it though, because I killed a life, and every day I regret that night with Hunter, if I could take it back I would." Trinity explained, as some tears flowed from her eyes. "Odd, my brother, he died." More tears began to flow from her eyes. I looked at her in shock. "The officers came here last night after you left saying that they believe he's dead, and his body is missing."

"I-I'm so sorry Trinity." I said sadly, Trinity buried her head in her hands, and cried heavily. I gently pulled Trinity over towards me, and tried to comfort her as much as I could. She laid her head against my chest, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry, for everything Odd."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for not letting you explain." I said calmly. Trinity pulled away from me slowly, and looked at me. "Odd, I don't want a divorce, I don't know what came over my mind when I said that. It's just, I don't know."

I slightly smiled, and wiped some tears from her eyes, and brushed some hair from out her face. "I don't want one either, but we will have to marriage counseling, it'll help make our relationship stronger, and help us both work on our issues." Trinity nodded her head in agreement, and laid her head on my chest again. I kissed the top of her hair, and wrapped my arms around her. I had to tell her what Sasha did to me this morning; I didn't want to start off on a bad note, hiding things from her.

"Trinity, I have to tell you something."

She looked up at me with those ocean blue eyes that I love so much. "I, um, after our fight last night I went over to Sasha's house…" Trinity sat up and looked at me with almost angry eyes. "Before you say anything, we did _not _have sex, I swear on my life we didn't, but this morning she kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back, I promise. But, when she did I realized that she was actually the cause of the fight between you, me, and Aelita."

Trinity looked at me confused. "What?" I nodded my head. "That bitch, I can't believe her, and she was your friend back in the day?" Trinity exclaimed.

"Well, you don't ever have to see me talking to her again, after she did what she did, I ended my friendship with her."

Trinity nodded her head. "Thank you for telling me right away."

"I would just feel regret if I didn't especially since we're starting to work on our issues." I explained.

"So, are we like back to the way we were now?" Trinity said hopefully.

"I mean, we're still married of course, but we are just going to have to take things one step at a time, until we are back to the way we were, or even stronger than we were." I explained honestly.

"Okay, well, I guess I can understand that. But, can we still sleep in the same bed?" I chucked at her answer.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good, because my mother is worse than you when she's sleeping…" Trinity slightly smiled, then her face saddened. "I can't believe this, first my father, now my brother is dead." She began crying some more. I pulled her into, yet another embrace.

"Don't worry we'll get through this with time…"

**Wow, this is the fastest I ever updated since like, ever. So, Odd and Trinity made up. Kind of. They still are having some rough patches here and there and will work together to make their relationship stronger. So all you reviewers who ship Odd and Trinity, hang in there, they'll be 100% soon enough! **

**Next chapter will mainly focus on Selena, and coping with the death of her husband, she gets herself into some trouble, and yeah...next chapter is going to be very emotional, just like Ulrich and Yumi's chapter was emotional, just wait. **

**Also, I'm going to be very honest, and am having a very bad writers block when it comes to Jeremy and Aelita, and them dealing with debt, so I have a surprise for you all in the next few chapters of what is going to happen (though you won't read about them much), and it's going to be a happy thing, all these emotional chapters are taking a toll on me, so yeah, happy chapters coming soon.****  
><strong>


	30. My Immortal

**Hey everyone, how has life been? So, I'm so very sorry for not updating as much again, I know it's been a little under a week or three since I did so, I'm trying my hardest to update as much as I can! So please stick with me here, I'm trying to juggle college life, and updating this story which is not easy to do what so ever. But, enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**|Saturday, October 14****th****, 2018|**

**|Selena's POV|**

**|8:00 AM|**

I had one of the worst nights of my life last night. I found out that the love of my life, my husband, the father of my child was, dead. It's hard saying that four letter, one syllable word. I try not to think about it, because it just makes everything so hard. I stared up at the ceiling, wishing that everything last night didn't happen, that my husband was still alive, and that he'll be coming home soon. I looked over at my nightstand, and saw Tristan's Army hat, that was blood stained. I carefully picked up the hat and held it close to my heart. Soon then, I felt hot tears come to my eyes, it was true, he was gone.

I began to start crying heavily, there was no point of hiding my emotions. My mom soon then walked into my bedroom, I assume she heard me crying. "Selena, how are you?" My mom sat beside me, and began to stoke my back.

"What do you mean how am I, I'm a wreck mom!" I cried out. "I can't deal with this right now; I can't accept that fact that Tristan is dead, he said he wouldn't leave me, that nothing would happen. He lied! He bold faced lied to me, he left me and Valarie here all alone, that's how I'm doing right now mother!" I cried some more, letting my emotions get the better of me.

My mother sighed, and comforted me some more. "I'm sorry Lena, I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say." I spat out, and buried my face in the pillow. "I just want my husband back."

My mom continued to rub my back, but she stayed silent. "I want Valarie to grow up with a father." I continued. I suddenly removed myself from the bed, and walked into the bathroom. "I just want to be alone for a while." I looked at my mother with sad eyes, and shut the door to the bathroom. I looked around the bathroom, and sighed sadly to myself. I walked over towards the shower, and turned on the water.

As I waited for the running water to the shower warm up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess. My hair was up in a very messy bun; my eyes were red from crying all night, and from the lack of sleep. My clothes were a wrinkled mess, and to say the least I was very pale, almost sick like. I haven't eaten anything at all since the officers greeted me with the news about Tristan.

I sighed, and removed my clothes. I stepped in the shower, and let the warm water attempt to wash my sorrows away. For now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the water to run down my face, hair, and body; as I reminisce about Tristan.

**(A/N Okay, so some of Selena's memories of Tristan will be "deleted scenes" of the story so, just hang with me here, since they aren't **_**major**_ **characters of the story)**

"_Tristan this is my best friend, Selena. Selena, this is my Tristan, my twin brother." Trinity introduced the two of us, but her introduction went through one ear and out the other, because I was losing myself in Tristan's dark ocean blue eyes._

"_Hi, it's ah…nice to meet you, Selena." Tristan held out his hand._

"_It's nice meeting you too, Tristan." I slightly smiled up at him, which caused Tristan to blush._

"_You like building houses?" I looked up at him again._

"_I uh, did some stuff with it, yeah." Tristan responded._

"_Cool, I'm actually the interior designer and stuff…" I looked down at my feet._

"_That's cool, I actually like building things."_

"_Then we would use an extra person, that is, if you want to join."_

"_Sure I would love to…join."_

"_Okay, um, just pick up some safety gloves and your equipment, and then we can get started. We're um trying to finish up this house, for ah, another homeless family by seven." I said._

I opened my eyes, and looked around at the shower. I sighed sadly to myself, and began to wash myself off. I will always remember the first time I met Tristan; he gave me butterflies like no one else ever has. He was the one for me as soon as I saw him. After I finished washing off, I began to let the water wash off the soap, as I closed my eyes once again.

"_So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, sitting upon Tristan's couch._

"_I don't know, I still have to pack." Tristan responded, and continued to pack his things to be deployed. _

"_I wish you could just stay here." I sighed sadly, and watched as he was packing up his things._

"_I wish I could too." Tristan looked over towards me._

_Tristan stopped packing his clothes for a second to come over to me. He then sat on the couch and pulled me into an embrace. "I am going to miss you so much too."_

_"Can't you just ask to stay here or somewhere close?" I asked, hoping to get a positive answer._

_"I wish it was that simple, but I can't. But if I could, I would just be at least a minute or less than that away. So that I could see you as much as I could." Tristan expressed._

I opened my eyes, and pushed the wet strands of hair out of my face. That was the first time Tristan was deployed, but that time, he actually returned. I began to feel tears swell up in my eyes. I turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body. I slowly walked over towards the mirror, and wiped it with my hand so I would see my reflection. After my shower, I still looked a complete mess!

I saw several tears run down my cheeks, as I slowly wiped them away. I walked out of the bathroom, and noticed that my mother wasn't in the room anymore. I sighed, walked over to the bed, and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling, there were a million thoughts, or shall I say, memories rushing through my head. I missed Tristan so much.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Lena, I mean, I just got back, and there are plenty of other things we could be doing." Tristan looked down at me, nervously. I slightly smiled and brushed some hair out of his face._

"_I never have been so sure of something in my life. I love you."_

_Tristan returned the smile, and placed his lips gently upon mine. I deepened the kiss, and pulled him closer to me, as we began taking each other's clothes off._

I opened my eyes once again, and wiped the tears sliding down my cheek. It was the first time Tristan and I made love. It was the same exact day he returned from deployment. It was indeed a great night. I got up off of the bed, and walked into my closet, pulling out some clothes, as my body was starting to get cold. I pulled on a grey long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans, along with beige boots. I walked out of the closet.

I walked downstairs, and sat beside my mom, who was playing with my daughter. "Hi momma." Valarie smiled at me.

I looked over at my daughter, and slightly smiled. "Hey Val."

My mom looked at me for a second, and then looked down at my daughter. "Where are you going all dressed up?"

I felt tears come to my eyes once again, but I kept them from falling. "I am, I am going to see a funeral director today. I uh, I might as well get this over with." I responded sadly.

My mom looked at me with sad eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No uh, I-I am going to see if, if I can get ahold of Tristan's mom, and Trinity." I choked up on my words. My mom nodded her head.

"Do you want me to at least drive you there?"

I nodded my head. "No, I'll, it'll be fine, I'm fine." I gave my mom a fake smile, hoping it convinced her. It worked.

My mom sighed. "Alright, well, drive safely, and I'll take Valarie out to the park or something." I simply nodded my head in response, and kissed my daughter's cheek, and then looked at my mom. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." My mom placed her hand on my cheek. I looked at my mom again with sad eyes, and then slowly got up off of the couch. I walked up to the coat closet, and pulled out my black purse. I turned towards the door, and took my keys off the rack. I then left my house, and walked up to the car, I got up and closed the door behind me, but I didn't start up the car just yet.

My emotions were now in control of my body, I gently placed my head on the steering wheel, and I began to cry uncontrollably. Hot tears ran down my face, and my nose was gross and running. I leaned over to the glove compartment, and pulled out several napkins. I pulled down the mirror above the wheel, and looked at my face. My eyes and face were red, and stained with tears. I wiped them away, and blew my nose.

I looked at my face again after I dried it, my eyes were still red, but at least my face looked slightly better. I took a deep breath, and started up the car, but yet again, I didn't drive. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Trinity first. It rung several times, before she finally picked up.

"_Selena! How are you?" _Trinity asked, obviously she was worried about me. I took several seconds to answer her, before I finally found my voice again.

"I, um, just, I'm doing horrible." I began to cry again.

I heard Trinity start to cry also through the phone. _"I-I know exactly how you're-you're feeling right now."_

"I-I just don't want it to be true." I cried.

"_I know, me either…" _Trinity's voice started to fade.

I took a deep breath, and wiped my tears away. "Look, can you meet me, at Gone But Always Remembered funeral home in about twenty minutes, with your mom."

"_Yeah, su-sure, I'll let my mom know, and we'll be there soon. Okay?" _

I nodded my head, as if she could see that. "Okay."

"_Okay, Love yah Lena." _

I bit my lip, trying to hold in my tears again. "Yeah, love yah too."

"_See you in a little."_

"See you." My voice cracked, and I hung up the phone. I wiped the tears that began flowing from my eyes once again, and put the car in drive, and drove to the funeral home. It was at least a fifteen minute drive, before I pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home. I turned off the car, and pulled my keys out of the ignition, but I didn't get out of the car yet.

I put my head back, and closed my eyes for a second. I was trying to take control of my emotions, as I felt myself getting emotional again. I soon got out of the car, and closed the door behind me. Seconds after I noticed that Trinity pulled up to the parking space next to me, Trinity and her mother got out of the car shortly, and walked over towards me.

They both pulled me into a gentle embrace; I bit my lip, and tried to hold my emotions in once again. I don't know why I keep trying to hold my emotions in; I kept failing every time I tried to. I guess that is what happens when the ones you love pass away. I wrapped my arms around both of them. After the short embrace, we slowly pulled away from each other. When we did, I noticed that they had tears in their eyes as well.

"How are you holding up?" Trinity was the first to speak.

I looked down at the ground, and nodded my head. "Not well, and you two?"

Trinity and her mom looked at each other, and then back at me. "Same." I nodded my head, and looked at the building of the funeral home, then back at them. "Well, I guess, we should get this over with." I said sadly. Before I started walking, Mrs. Davis grabbed my hand gently.

"Tristan loved you very much, and he wouldn't want anything but the best for you and Valarie." She looked at me with sad eyes. I sadly smiled, and nodded my head. "Th-thank you, that means a lot."

The three of us walked inside the funeral home, and were soon assigned a funeral director. Organizing the funeral took at least an half, before we were finally done.

"Hey, do you want to come back to our house?" Trinity asked me, and rested her hand upon my shoulder. I looked straight at her with sad eyes, and slowly nodded my head. "No, I'll just….just catch you later." I put on a fake smile, but she saw right through my eyes, she knew I wasn't going to be okay, she knew I was putting on a fake brave face, but she nodded her head.

"Call me if you need anything." Trinity pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in her shoulder and nodded my head. Seconds later, I slowly pulled away from the hug, and looked at both Trinity and her mother. I slowly turned around, and walked up to my car. I unlocked the car, and sat down in the driver seat. I looked out the window, and saw Trinity and her mother get into their car, and slowly pull away.

I sighed sadly, and pulled out Tristan's obituary program. I looked at the photo on the front of the page. It was a picture of him in his Army uniform. I sighed sadly, and opened the program, and saw a couple of photos of Tristan. I felt tears slide down my eyes, as I put the program back into my purse. I can't believe the love of my life, the father to our daughter, is gone. Forever. I buried my head in my hands and began to cry hysterically, I couldn't believe it. He was gone.

**(Meanwhile…)**

**|Normal POV|**

A man with dirty blonde hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and wore an Army utility uniform woke up coughing. He coughed several more times before looking around at his surroundings. _"What? I'm alive?" _He thought to himself. He looked down at his uniform, and noticed that a blood stain was on his uniform. He slowly touched the wound on his body, and quickly pulled his hands away when he felt pain run through his chest.

He looked next to him, and noticed his Army buddy was lying down next to him. "Anderson." The injured soldier pushed his Army buddy. "Charles." He called again. The man known as Charles, jolted awake, and looked around at his surroundings.

"Wha..what happen?" Charles Anderson asked, while still looking around. He then looked over at the injured soldier. "Whoa, Tristan, are you okay."

Tristan looked over at Charles. "Yeah, just dandy." Tristan responded sarcastically. "Do you remember what happen?" Tristan looked at his surroundings some more. Tristan and Charles were in a small room that was very torn down. They were lying down on a dirt floor, and the walls were made of mud. The soldiers also had a small window in the "mudroom." They saw that it was dark outside, and it seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere. But if you look closely, you could see civilization.

Charles began thinking hard, trying to replay the event that happened and led them to where they are now. "Uh, I remember you and I and a couple of other men were on patrol, and we were just walking around keeping an eye out for any danger. Then we saw a reflection in the distance, it was a sniper. One of our men called it out, before he was shot and killed. Next thing I know gun shots were flying everywhere, left and right. It was a disaster, more of the bad guys started to ambush us on foot. You and I, the men in the fort, ran inside the fort, and we still tried everything to protect ourselves. When we tried to run out the back way to the fort, we notice a bomb, it has five seconds left. All I remember is you and I with a couple of men quickly running out the door. Next thing I know the bomb explodes, you and I were already out the door, but when the bomb explodes, we are blasted through the air." Charles takes a deep breath, and looked over at Tristan whose eyes were wide, and he motioned Charles to continue.

"Once I wake up for a few seconds, and notice you beside me. You were lying in a pool of your own blood, because a huge sharp piece of debris flew into your chest." Tristan looks down at his chest again; his wound was on his right side. Tristan sighed, and put his head back in slight relief. He was lucky to be alive, if the debris would have landed on his left side, he would have been dead. "I thought you were dead Davis, I really did, you were lying down motionless. Next thing I knew some of the bad guys walked up to us. They were speaking in their own language. I remember me getting dragged somewhere, I look over and you're being dragged too; but that is all I remember before I passed out." Charles explained.

Tristan slowly nodded his head, and slowly sat head. He gasped, and decided not to sit up. His chest was in so much pain. Charles noticed Tristan's action and got up from where he was sitting. "Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"You need to get out of here; there is no way we are getting out of here alive." Charles looked everywhere in the small "mudroom" for an exit. Charles then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a grenade. Tristan's eyes went wide.

"Wha…what are you going to do with that?" Charles looked over at Tristan, and then looked down at his grenade. "Get you out of here." Charles remarked, and pulled the cold metal piece from the grenade. Charles tossed it out the small window close enough so the wall would explode, but not too close that it would kill the both of soldiers.

"Duck!" Charles ducked down, as Tristan quickly but painfully ducked as well. Seconds later the wall explodes, and the two soldiers felt a rush of wind and debris on them. Both soldiers heard yelling and people talking loud from below them.

"Tristan go, leave now." Charles pulled Tristan up, and pushed him out into the night. When Tristan regained his footing from the forceful shove, he looked back at his Army buddy. "What about you?"

"You have something to go back to, a family, I don't, now leave now. I'll hold them off!" Charles pulled out a hand gun that could easily go undetected by anyone if he ever had it. Tristan stood there for a quick second, before Charles yelled at him to leave.

Tristan sighed, and began to run as quickly as he could. As he was running he heard gunshots come from behind him. He looked behind him and saw that his kidnappers were now chasing after him. Tristan began to pick up his pace, as he did gunshots were now being fired at him. Tristan dodged out the way to the flying bullets as best as he could. As Tristan was still sprinting to civilization, he something cold and hard was pressing against his waist. He quickly whipped out what was pressing again his waist, and noticed it was a similar handgun Charles Anderson was using just before he died.

Tristan began running backwards, and pointed his gun at one of the kidnappers, who were at least fifty feet away from him. Tristan shot at one of the men. The kidnapper Tristan shot, and fell motionless on the ground. The other kidnapper fired at Tristan, who then felt a sharp pain go through his right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Tristan screamed, and held his shoulder, but he continued to keep running. Tristan held his arm out and pointed towards man that shot his. Tristan fired his gun at the man. Tristan looked behind him, and saw the man fall to the ground. He then saw him pick up his gun, and fire it at Tristan yet again. Tristan gasped, and ran as fast as he could while he held his shoulder. Before he knew, it, Tristan felt another sharp pain hit his left leg.

Tristan began limping, but he still tried his hardest to get to the nearby town. His vision was starting to become very blurry, but Tristan shook it off. When he was closer to the small town, Tristan noticed the American flag moving in the wind. It was one of Army's forts.

When Tristan was now up close on the fort, one of the soldiers pointed a gun at Tristan, and stood carefully in his place. "Hold it! Drop your weapon, now!" The soldier ordered, while other soldiers accompanied the solider that had the gun pointed to Tristan. Tristan nodded his head slowly, and carefully put his gun on the ground. Tristan slowly stood up, he started to feel lightheaded, and he was starting to lose some of his vision again.

"Who are you?" The soldier still had his gun pointed to Tristan, and he began to walk closer to Tristan. When the soldier was close enough to him, he noticed that Tristan had on the same uniform he did. The soldier quickly put away his gun, and tendered to Tristan.

"It's okay…" The soldier looked at Tristan's name tag. "Davis, it's okay, you're where you belong now. Can we get a medevac now!" The soldier yelled out the other soldiers. Tristan slowly fell to the ground, and looked up at the soldier that continued caring for him. "It's okay, help is here, and you will survive." The soldier held on to Tristan's hand, encouraging him to hang on. Tristan slowly nodded his head, before he passed out from the blood loss.

**(Meanwhile…)**

**(Selena's POV)**

I finally arrived back at home after coordinating Tristan's funeral. It was still very hard to admit the fact that he was dead. I feel pain in my heart that he is gone, but I don't feel like he's actually really dead. I rolled my eyes at myself, figuring that this was just one of those false feelings. I looked out my window and saw that my mother's car was missing. I'm assuming that she went to take Valarie out. I still cannot believe that my daughter was going to grow up without a father in her life. How was I going to tell my young daughter that her father is gone?

I felt tears come to my eyes once more, I have been doing nothing but crying since I found out that Tristan is dead. I love the fact that Tristan was fighting to keep our country safe, nothing can take away how pound I am of our military. But, sometimes I wish he chose a safer job.

"_No job is safe…" _I thought to myself. _"You can get hurt anytime and anywhere. Just like your job, you build houses, something could easily go wrong there."_

"Yeah, but at least my chances of getting shot is lower than being in the military." I started battling my thoughts.

"_You could get shot by a nail gun, the house your building may easily collapse on you because it is unstable, you thought a day went by that Tristan didn't think about your safety when your chances of getting hurt is just as risky as him getting shot."_

I rolled my eyes, why was I having a conversation with myself. "Not every job is dangerous, a stay at home mom isn't dangerous."

"_Is that really considered a job? But if it is, someone could easily break into your house and take your life."_

"Not if I have an alarm system."

"_You think the person that broke into your house cares about a freaking alarm system, the grab and go, and kill if they have too."_

"Okay, I guess every job is dangerous then." I rolled my eyes, and wiped the tears from my face.

"_Just think, Tristan died protecting you, Valarie, his friends, family, and the country."_

I sighed heavily; I still did not want to accept the fact that Tristan is dead. It's just not possible. I don't want to believe that he's dead. I don't think I am ever going to accept that fact that he is dead. I soon got out of the car, and walked up to the house. I unlocked the door, and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I stood in the foyer area of our house and just looked around. It was so quiet without Tristan here. I slowly walked into the house more. I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes as more memories began flooding into my mind.

"_Tristan, I have to tell you something." I looked down nervously at my feet._

"_What is it?" Tristan walked over towards me, and gently placed his hands on my shoulders._

_I looked up into his dark ocean blue eyes, then back at my feet. "I uh, I'm pregnant." I looked back up at Tristan and noticed that he was very shocked._

"_Wait..what? You're pregnant?" Tristan asked, and dropped his hands from my shoulders._

_I nodded my head. "Yeah…"_

"_I-how I mean we only had it one time…" Tristan spoke. "We, we aren't even married yet…how…" Tristan ran his hands through his hair, and then looked back at me. I had tears beginning to fall from my eyes. I knew this was going to be his reaction. I knew it. Tristan walked back over towards me and pulled me into an embrace. "Hey, we'll get through this together Lena. Okay, I'm not going anywhere." _

_I cried into his embrace, and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to me. Tristan gently lifted my head up so that I was looking at his eyes. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and placed a sweet kiss upon my cheek. "We are going to have a beautiful girl or a handsome guy here in nine months." Tristan smiled, and I returned the smile and nodded my head. _

"_Yeah, we are." I placed my lips upon Tristan's lips. I felt him smile under the kiss and return it. Few seconds passed before he slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes again. "I love you Lena."_

"_I love you too Tristan." _

"_So uh, next time we make love, we got calm down a little." Tristan laughed. I playfully rolled my eyes. _

"_Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tristan." _

I opened my eyes again. I still remember when I told Tristan I was pregnant with Valarie. In fact, I still remember the first time we made love, and of course that first time came out to me being pregnant with our daughter before we were married, but I wouldn't take back my choices. I wouldn't take back waiting to have Valarie.

I looked over at the clock which read 2:00 PM, I yawned, it was a long day, and in all honesty, I didn't feel like doing anything else today. I laid down upon the couch, and made myself comfortable. _"I'm not going anywhere." _Tristan's words kept repeating in my head, as I soon feel into a light slumber.

**|Meanwhile|**

**|The Next Day|**

**|Tristan's POV|**

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the Army's medical room. I looked around some more and noticed about four to five other soldiers being taken care of. I looked down at my body and noticed that shirt was gone, and that I had bandage tape wrapped around my shoulder, and chest. I also noticed that one of my pants leg was rolled up and also had bandage tape rolled around it.

I put my head back down upon the pillow and ran my hands over my face, and quietly groaned in pain, as my shoulder started hurting a little.

"You might not want to move that arm so much." A masculine voice spoke to me. I removed my hands from my face and noticed a tall man with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and wore scrubs was standing beside me. "Nice to see you woke up Davis."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, looked up at him.

"Just about a day now." He answered, and propped a pillow on my back, so that I was not sitting up. "My name is Daniel Garrett by way, I'm a doctor here, as you can tell."

"How…how am I still alive?" I looked over at Dr. Garrett.

"You were very lucky, you have been shot in your shoulder and leg, and to top it off you have been several stabbed in your chest area, so I cannot answer how you are still alive, because you lost a massive amount of blood as well. But, I guess you can say you have a guardian angle on your shoulders." Dr. Garrett patted my uninjured shoulder. "But, you mind explaining how you are in the situation you are in now?"

I sighed, and looked down at my hands. I looked back up at him and explained the whole story Charles told me before he took away his life to save mine. The doctor looked at me in pure shock. "Wow, I'm sorry that happened to you, you're in a safer place now."

I then thought to myself, and then turned my attention back to the doctor. "Sir, when can I…when can I go home?"

Doctor Garrett looked and me, and a smile small crept upon his face. "I figured you would ask that, but I spoke to the general, after your surgery, and he said once you are up to it, we will send you on the quickest direct flight home."

I returned the smile, I just really want to be home now, after everything that has happened to me, and I just wanted to be in the arms of my wife and daughter again, who are probably thinking the worst right now. "I would like to go home now sir, please."

**And now I will end this chapter with a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Sorry guys. I really want to save the reunion until a later chapter. But, this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I really like it, I mean, Tristan isn't dead! To clear the confusion up about Tristan's supposed death, if many of you paid attention the officers that visited Trinity and Selena said exactly "We **_**believe**_** your husband has been killed in action in Afghanistan late last night as a result his body was **_**kidnapped**_**…" So the officers did not exactly know for sure if he was dead or not even though they found a lot of blood. **

**But Tristan is alive! I wouldn't kill him off, I can't have Trinity lose her dad and brother! But, yeah stay tuned for the reunion of Selena and Tristan and Tristan and Trinity. The next chapter is about Ulrich and Yumi, and Ulrich is still coping with the loss of his parents, and Yumi finds out what has been going on with her.**

**This chapter was inspired by: My Immortal by Evanescence **


	31. Healing Begins Part 1

**Hey beautiful and handsome readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. But, I do not have much to say, except that fact that you all know that I am trying to update as soon as I can. Thanksgiving break is coming up real soon, and I have a week off from school, so I am real excited about that. I get to write my little heart out. So, um, yeah so onwards with this chapter.**

**So I want to apologize, yet again, for being away for so long, my schedule has just been very busy, and I have honestly been working on this chapter since my last update, so stick with me here. I'm trying my best to update as much as I can. **

***|In Germany with the Stern Family|***

***|Ulrich's POV|***

"_How are you doing son?" My father asked standing beside me._

_I'm fine, just kind of nervous about the whole thing." I admitted._

"_Yeah, I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was your age and was going to propose to your mom." My father confessed._

_I slightly smiled. "Never would have thought you proposed to mom at my age."_

_My father laughed. "Well son, there are something's you don't know about me." My dad and I laughed and walked into the island of Capri jewelry store._

"_She's going to love it Ulrich." My father smiled._

_I returned the smile. "Thank you for helping me out dad."_

"_Anytime son, your mom and I are very proud of you." My father pulled me into a hug._

I stirred my eyes open, and allowed my eyes to adjust to the bright light shining in my childhood room. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed that Kammi wasn't lying down on my chest anymore, nor was Yumi by my side. I slowly lifted myself up from off of the bed, and wiped the crust from around my eyes. I placed my hands down on the mattress, and my right hand landed on something slightly cold. I removed my hand, and noticed that it was a picture of my parents I had placed beside my pillow. I sighed sadly and picked up the picture frame, and stared at the picture of my parents. I ran my thumbs across my father and mother's face. I missed them so much it hurts.

I felt hot tears come to my eyes, and they soon ran down my cheeks. I cannot believe that they are gone. Forever. There would be no more father son talks, or me spending time with my mother, because that opportunity was taken away from me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, I um I fixed you some breakfast." I looked up, and saw that Yumi came into the room with a plate of food. Yumi sat down beside me, and handed me the plate. I gave her a small smile, and nodded my head; hopefully she took it as my way of saying thank you without the words. I saw her return the small smile, and she then turned her attention to picture beside me. Yumi picked up the picture of my parents, and examined the picture. "I miss your parents." Yumi ran her hand over the picture. "They did so much for us that it seemed like they were my parents as well."

I sighed sadly, and slowly chewed on a piece of bacon. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Ulrich." Yumi looked up at me with sad eyes. I simply nodded my head, and continued to slowly eat some of the breakfast Yumi fixed. I just wasn't in the mood to talk, or do anything at that matter. But I knew that if I didn't eat something, Yumi would get on me about it. Also, I was a little hungry since I didn't eat anything since I got off work yesterday. Though, I knew that I had to talk to Yumi, it was only way to cope with the pain of loss rather than keeping it in.

"Yumi, um, I know who…who did th-this to my parents." I stared down at the plate in my hands.

"Who did this?" Yumi looked at my with a serious face.

I took a minute to find my voice, but I turned my head to look into her eyes. "It…it was Suzume, he was drunk driving at the time." I continued to stare into her eyes, and I watched how wide her eyes became.

"What?!" Yumi gasped. I nodded my head, confirming what I said was the truth.

"When I got off the plane last night, I immediately went to the station with my uncle." I took a deep sigh, and started running my fingers on the edge of the plate. "After a while of talking with the officer, he showed me the person responsible for the accident, and there stood Suzume."

Yumi rolled her eyes, and placed her hand on her forehead. "That asshole."

I sat the plate down on my nightstand, and turned my whole body towards Yumi. "Yeah, I agree with you on that, but Suzume not only, you know." I was unable to state the fact that my parents were dead, but Yumi understood. "He also killed William's parents as well." Yumi looked at me in pure shock.

"Wait, what was William doing here?" Yumi asked me.

"He said that he was here on a family reunion. Um, he was following his parents from the reunion I guess, and that where he saw the accident happen, so um…basically he witnessed the accident happen."

Yumi gasped and put her hand over her mouth, and nodded her head in almost disbelief. "I know, at first I thought William was behind it too since him and Suzume were buddies in high school, but the officer told me that William's parents were killed in the accident." I explained, and looked down at my hands. "William also apologized for everything he done in the past as well, and I'm pretty sure he meant it too. I um, I found out he was with Emilie now, and that he loves her, and wouldn't want anybody to do the same to him like he did to us." I then started to feel tears come to my eyes again. I wished this whole thing with my parents never happened, I wish they were still here. I miss them so much.

Yumi must have noticed because she pulled me into a hug. This time, I actually wanted to be comforted. I laid my head upon her shoulder and pulled her close to me. "Why…why do-does bad th-things have to ha-happen to good p-peo-people."

Yumi draped her arms over my shoulder, and her hands started rubbing my back. "I don't know, I ask myself that every day." Seconds later we heard Kammi crying from the room next door. Yumi and I slowly let go of each other, and Yumi wiped some of the tears from my cheeks. "I'll go get Kammi." Yumi started to get up, but I caught her hand and gently pulled her back down to the bed. "No, it's alright, I'll go get her."

Yumi slightly smiled, and nodded her head. "Okay, just come downstairs if you need anything." I nodded my head, and removed myself from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, and into the room Kammi was in.

"What's wrong Kam?" I asked my daughter and gently picked her up. Kammi continued to cry and showed me her finger. I noticed that she was slightly bleeding from her finger. "Uh oh, what happen to your finger Kam?" I looked around, and the only thing she could cut herself with was one of her toys. I took Kammi into the guest bathroom and gently placed her on top of the sink counter.

I reached under the sink, and pulled out a small first aid kit. When I opened it I pulled out a tiny band aid that was big enough to cover her finger, and some cream. I put a small amount of cream onto the band aid, and wrapped the band aid around Kammi's finger. "See all better now." I smiled, and kissed my daughter's slightly injured finger.

Kammi sniffled a little, and returned the smile. "Tank you dada."

"You're welcome." I kissed Kammi's forehead, and picked her up. I went back into the room Kammi was playing in.

"I sweepy." Kammi stated, and laid her head on my shoulder. I slightly smiled, and went back into the room I slept in and gently placed Kammi onto the bed. I placed one of my blankets I had when I was her age on her. I removed some strands of hair away from her face, and watched as she started to fall asleep.

I looked over at the clock which read 6:45 AM. No wonder Kammi was still sleepy. Seconds later, my phone started vibrating on the nightstand. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D which read Mrs. Ishiyama. Confused, I quietly walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"_Ulrich, Oh my word are you anywhere near Yumi?"_

"No, why what's the matter." I asked slightly worried, I started to walk down the hallway.

"_I don't know what happened to her. We were just on the phone a second ago, and next thing I know I hear the phone drop in the background and then a large thump."_

"What?!"

"_Oh Ulrich, please check and see if she's alright."_

I dropped the phone on the ground, and ran down the stairs as quick as I could and into the family room, she wasn't there. I ran into the kitchen and walked around the kitchen island and I noticed that Yumi was passed out on the ground. "Oh no Yumi!" I threw myself onto the ground, and pulled Yumi into my lap, when I did I noticed that she had a cut near her hairline. I ripped a piece of my sleeve off and wiped some of the blood that was on her face. "Come on Yumi, please wake up." I gently shook my wife, praying that she would wake up. I then gently grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. Her pulse was very weak.

"Ah, no Yumi please, don't leave me please." I cried, and patted my pockets hoping to find my phone, and then I remembered that I had dropped it upstairs. "Damn it!" I cursed myself, and deeply sighed. I then noticed that Yumi's phone was a small distance away from me.

I extended my arm out hoping I could reach it. I couldn't, I reached as hard as I could to grab her phone. My fingers were touching the top of her phone, I then scooted a little closer to the phone with Yumi still in my arms. I finally grabbed the phone, and immediately dialed the emergency line.

"Hello, anyone here?" A masculine voice called out. I immediately knew it was when I heard the voice.

"Uncle KJ, I'm in here in the kitchen." My uncle soon found me in the kitchen, and gasped when he saw Yumi in my arms.

"What happen?" He sat on the other side of Yumi, and looked down at her.

"I-I don't know..her mother ju-just called me and to-told me that she was on the…" My uncle held his hand up, stopping me from talking.

"No need to explain, you called the emergency line right." My uncle asked, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, good, look we were supposed to go to the funeral director today, but now isn't the time." My uncle stated, as we heard sirens outside of my parent's house.

"Hello, anyone here?!" A couple of voices called out.

"We're in here!" My uncle responded, and turned his attention back to me. Seconds later two paramedics joined us on the floor, and placed Yumi onto the stretcher. "Do you know what happened?" One of the paramedics asked me.

"No, I don't." I said honestly, looking into the paramedics eyes, notifying him that I was telling the truth. Yumi was then lifted, and was quickly being taken out into the ambulance.

"Go with her Ulrich." My uncle gently pushed me.

"Okay, my daughter is upstairs sleeping in my old bedroom, please make sure nothing bad happens to her." I stated and ran out of the front doors.

I ran up to one of the paramedics and asked if I could come with them. They motioned me to jump into the back along with one of the paramedics.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" I asked the paramedic, hoping I would get a positive answer.

"No quite." The paramedic said; doing whatever had to do to keep Yumi alive, because her pulse was still very weak. The paramedic then stared at Yumi's neck for a second, and then looked up at me.

"Did you know that she has Grave's disease?" The paramedic looked at me with concerned eyes.

"No what is that?" I asked.

"It's a thyroid disease; we just have to figure out which thyroid disease she has that has caused this. Has she been experiencing hair loss, weight loss, shaking, anything in that nature."

I thought for a second, and quickly looked up at the paramedic who was awaiting his answer. "Yeah she has, but she said it was from work and stress."

"No, it's exactly the opposite. She has Hyperthyroidism, that means that her thyroid gland." The paramedic pointed to Yumi's swollen neck. _"How could I miss that?" _I thought to myself. "Her thyroid gland makes too much hormone; it controls her metabolism, and affects her heart, muscle, and cholesterol." The paramedic explained, and I looked down at Yumi and held her hand. "Hyperthyroidism caused her body to speed up, which explains the weight loss and other things in that nature. But, if Hyperthyroidism goes untreated, it can cause Thyroid Storm, which she is encountering right now." The paramedic looked at her temperature, which read 106 F.

"Thyroid Storm can cause her to slip into a coma, have heart failure, or can cause death." The last word hit me like a ton of rocks, I can't lose Yumi, I just can't. I felt tears come to my eyes, as I held her hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

"She is going to need surgery as soon as we reach the hospital." The paramedic informed me. I slowly nodded my head, and looked down at Yumi who was still unconscious. Soon enough we arrived at the hospital and Yumi was quickly taken back into the emergency room, and into the operating room. I followed beside her as much as I could until I was denied access into the operating room.

I was crying uncontrollably now, everything was just happening so fast. First my parents died, and now my own wife was on the brink of death. Why is this happening to me, what did my parents do to deserve death? What did Yumi do be in the situation she is in now? I paced around the room in distraught, just awaiting for a doctor to come out, and tell me that Yumi was going to be okay, and that she is alive.

"Ulrich?" A voice said behind me, I turned around and was shocked to see that it was Jeremie. **(A/N So, turns out I just found out Jeremy's name was spelled like Jeremie not Jeremy, so yeah, making that minor change at the last minute.)**

"Jeremie, what are you…wha..how..what are you doing here?" I asked him, and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I heard about your parents and Yumi, you uncle paid the absolute quickest flight for me to come here." Jeremie explained. I nodded my head, and looked down at my feet, and felt my emotions start to take control again. Jeremie then pulled me into a hug. Damn it I wish he hadn't done that, every time I don't want to be comforted, I'm comforted. But, I guess people are just trying to help. I began to cry heavily, and seconds later I pulled away from Jeremie's hug, and took a deep sigh.

I sat down in one of the chairs, and buried my head in my hands. I heard Jeremie sit across from me. "You want to tell me what is going on with Yumi?"

"She…she has hyper-hyperthyroidism, it's a lo-long explanation but…" I stated.

"Don't worry I know what it is, I guess that is the perks of being a pediatric doctor, I seen it before." Jeremie spoke. "It went untreated too long didn't it?"

I nodded my head. "I didn't know she had it. Damn it I should have just, this is all my fault." More tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ulrich none of this if your fault, you didn't know." Jeremie responded.

"I should have paid more attention to her, I was just so worried about everything else I wasn't paying attention to her symptoms." I wiped the tears away from my face, and then hid my face behind my hands.

"Ulrich, a lot of things happened to you in the last couple of days, what you need to learn is to stop blaming yourself for everything." Jeremie placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed heavily, and took my head away from my hands. "I'll be right back." I looked over at Jeremie, and then walked up to the nurse's desk. "Hi, I was wondering if you, if you heard anything on Yumi Stern?" I asked one of the nurses. The nurse looked up at me, then typed on her computer.

"So far right now she is still in surgery." The nurse looked back up at me with sad eyes. I slowly nodded my head, and then turned my head. I walked back over to where I was sitting, and placed the back of my head on the wall.

"Jeremie, what are the chances of Yumi surviving this?" I looked over at my closest friend.

Jeremie looked over at me, then looked at his lap. "I know this isn't the news you want to hear, but honestly Ulrich, I really do not know because I am not an Endocrinologist, but from what I heard, the chances are fifty fifty."

I tore my eyes away from Jeremie, and then buried my head in my hands. "I can't lose her, I already lost my parents, and…and with Yumi gone, my life…would just…I don't know."

"Hey Ulrich, how is she?" A voice said above me. I looked up and saw my Uncle standing in front of me with Kammi sleeping in his arms. I nodded my head, and shrugged my shoulders sadly.

"I uh…I honestly don't know." I reached up and gently took my daughter from my Uncle's hands, and hugged her close to me. My uncle sat on the other side of me, and deeply sighed.

"I'm sorry all this is happening to you Ulrich." My uncle laid a hand upon my shoulder. "But we'll be here every step of the way with you." I slowly nodded my head and placed my head on top of Kammi's head.

Three hours passed, and I still haven't heard anything on Yumi's condition. I was really beginning to worry if the surgery went wrong. I mean, seriously, how long does it take to take care of this surgery? My daughter woke up several times crying, asking where her mother was. I just had to say that her mom is taking care of some things, and that we'll see her in a little bit. Which, every second that passed I would see someone in a white coat come up to me and tell me how the mother of my daughter is doing.

As of now Jeremie and my uncle went to the cafeteria that is inside the hospital to grab something to eat, but I refused to go. They took Kammi along with them, as she was hungry.

Another hour passed again, and I was getting really anxious. I asked the nurse several times about Yumi's condition and the kept saying that she was still in surgery.

"Family of Yumi Stern?" A male voice spoke. I nervously looked up at the middle aged doctor. Jeremie nudged me to get up. I slowly got up from my seat, and carefully passed Kammi to my uncle, and slowly walked up to the doctor.

When I looked up to the doctor, I noticed that he had a very serious face on; possibly meaning the surgery could have went wrong, right? Not that I expected a doctor to have a grin on his face, but he could have at least had positive body gestures, unless something went wrong.

"Uh, I'm her husband." I looked at the doctor. "I'm Ulrich Stern."

"Hello Ulrich, my name is Dr. Blanchard." The doctor shook my hand. I wish he would just cut to the chase and tell me if Yumi is alive….or not. _"She's alive, she just has to be." _

"Well Ulrich, we were able to stabilize her Hyperthyroidism, and we are glad to say that she doesn't have it anymore…" I sighed in relief, until I heard the next word that possibly everybody hates. "But, she is in a coma right now, because she lost a significant amount of blood during the surgery. I'm sorry but we do not know when she is going to wake up." The doctor sadly sighed. "The chances of her waking up out of this coma is less likely, because of the fact that her thyroid was diagnosed so late."

I felt my heart stop for a minute. The chances of Yumi waking up was less likely. "I…I thought you said she didn't have the hyperthyroid anymore."

"She doesn't but it was diagnosed too late, that she is now in a coma, and we have been monitoring her, and she has a less likely chance of waking up." The doctor spoke. I sighed deeply, and tears rushed down my face.

"Please, just tell me that this…this is a lie…she'll wake up…and we can be happy again…please I already lost my parents yesterday! I can't lose…my wife…the love of my life!" My voice began to rise, causing me to gain attention from several people around me.

"Sir, I'm sorry that happened, but I need to ask you…do you just want to…maybe pull the plug on your wife, or just see what..what happens?"

I looked back up at the doctor. "No! No I don't want to pull the plug on my wife…didn't you just hear what I said, I can't lose her!" I pointed to my daughter sleeping on my uncle's lap, and saw Jeremie walking up to me. I looked back at my daughter. "That's our daughter, she is our only one, you except her to live the rest of her life without truly knowing her mother, knowing goodness well that she can! No, nobody wants to lose a mother, or a father!" I now slightly yelling, as tears streamed down my face. Jeremie gently pulled my arm to take me away from the scene, but I refused to go. "So, no don't touch that plug!"

The doctor nodded his head. "I understand sir, and we will continue to keep her alive. Now, would you like to possibly go see her?"

I slowly nodded my head, and looked back at my uncle and Jeremie. "Go ahead Ulrich, I'll watch Kammi for right now, just be alone with Yumi right now." I slowly nodded my head.

"Alright, just follow me and I'll take you to her room." I followed the doctor down the hall, after a short minute walk, we arrived at the Yumi's hospital room. I slowly walked in the room, and saw that Yumi was covered in bandages. I pulled up a chair beside her, and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry Yumi." I cried, and placed my hand upon Yumi's hand. Her hand was so cold, and she looked so pale. I gently brushed away some strands of hair away from her face. "Please Yumi if you can hear me, come back, please. Kammi…Kammi needs you…I need you." I closed my eyes, and intertwined my fingers with her hand. "You pulled out of a coma once before Yumi, I know you can pull out of this one."

"_I should have been there for…many things. I really don't want to lose you." I looked deeply into Yumi's eyes. "You're the person that matters most to me…and I promise to make a better effort."_

"_You're also that person that matters the most to me." Yumi smiled up at me, and I smiled back at her. _

I opened my eyes, and remembered the time Yumi and I confessed our feelings for each other, but then again we didn't start actually dating. I looked over at Yumi's sleeping form, and placed my hand on her forehead. "I really don't want to lose you Yumes." A slow tear slid down my cheek, as I placed my hand on top of Yumi's hand, and buried my head in my arms. Suddenly, I felt a slightly cold hand upon mine, but I ignored it thinking it was either Jeremie or my uncle.

The cold feeling came again seconds later, I slowly lifted my head, and saw that Yumi's head was slightly turned towards me, and her eyes were slowly drifting open. "Yumi?!" I exclaimed, and gently placed my hand upon her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay Yumes, you had me so scared."

Yumi slightly groaned, and looked around the hospital room. "Wh-what happen?"

"You passed out and went into a coma Yumi, the doctors said that you have this condition called Hyperthyroidism." I explained, and gently rubbed Yumi's cheek with my thumb. "When we arrived at the hospital, you went into surgery. But, when the doctor came out he said you lost a lot of blood and you might not wake up." I sighed. "I'm just so happy you pulled through Yumes, I don't know what I would do without you."

Yumi weakly looked up at me, and slightly smiled. "You're not going to lose me."

I returned the smile, and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Yumi's nose. "I should probably tell the doctors you are awake." I said, and kissed the top of her forehead. Yumi nodded her head, and ran her hands across her eyes again. I go out of my chair, and went out in the hallway where I saw Yumi's doctor about to pass by.

"Dr. Blanchard, Yumi has woken up." I spoke. Dr. Blanchard quickly nodded his head, and rushed into Yumi's hospital room. He did several examinations on her, or whatever doctors do after someone wakes up from a coma.

Dr. Blanchard sighed, I'm not sure if that was a happy sigh, or a worried sigh. "Well, I am happy to say that everything seems normal, your vitals and everything are great, and it almost seems like nothing has happened." I sighed in relief, and sat down next to Yumi and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"So, Ulrich explained what happened to me, but can you tell me like the details of it?" Yumi asked.

Dr. Blanchard nodded his head. "You see, you were diagnosed with Hyperthyroidism, which means that your thyroid is producing too much hormones. You see your thyroid controls your metabolism, your heart, muscles, bones, and cholesterol."

"Yeah, I remember hearing patients having it, but it never came as a clear picture for me." Yumi explained.

"I understand, sometimes it is hard to tell the difference between medical problems, that is why we take so many tests. But, after hearing all of the symptoms you have I could tell that is was hyperthyroidism. So, after putting you through surgery, you are now going to be put on anti-thyroid medicine, and you will began doing regular blood tests."

Yumi nodded her head, and looked over at me, then back at the doctor. "Will this like cause any other medical problems for me in the future?"

"No it absolutely should not cause any other medical concerns, as long as you do regular blood checks, and keep taking the medication I am going to prescribe to you, you will be fine, and you can go back to your regular day to day basis." Dr. Blanchard smiled. "Well, since you are awake now, we are going to keep you hear probably until tomorrow and then we are going to put you through a day of physical therapy and then you can go home."

"Okay, that sounds great." Yumi responded.

"Great, let me know if you have any questions, and again it is great you pulled through, you had your husband really worried about you." Dr. Blanchard laid a hand on my shoulder, before walking out.

I turned my focus back to my wife, and saw that Yumi was looking at me. "What?" I smiled.

Yumi returned the smile, and then looked down at her lap. "Well, how are you?"

I slightly chuckled, and brushed some strands of hair away from Yumi's face, when I did I noticed that none of her hair came out, expect for the tiny pieces of dead hair. "What is so funny?" Yumi asked me, still keeping a small smile on her face.

"Nothing, it's just that, you're the one laying down on a hospital bed, and you're asking me if I am okay."

"Well, yeah it's just that you have been through so much the last couple of days, and I just feel a little bad that you had to worry about all my issues on top of that." Yumi's face saddened.

"Yumi, you can't control what happens to you, I'm just happy that you're awake, and that you're still alive, cause I don't know what I would do without you. I was so scared that you were going to you know, just like my…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and looked down at my lap.

Yumi put her hand on my cheek, and I looked up at her with sad eyes. "Please, Yumi if you ever question something that is happening to you, especially if it deals with your health let someone know, because we never know the seriousness of it." I pleaded. Yumi nodded her head, and wiped away the tears that was beginning to form in my eyes.

"I promise I'll let you know." Yumi promised. I slowly leaned over towards Yumi and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. I pulled away, and then looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Yumi ran her fingers through my hair, and looked into my eyes. "I love you too."

"Well, now that you're awake, I know someone that'll be real happy to see you." I stood up from my chair, and placed a quick kiss on Yumi's forehead before walking out into the hallway and into the waiting room. When I came into the waiting room, I saw that my uncle KJ sleeping, Jeremie who was on his tablet, and my daughter Kammi who was sleeping on my uncle's chest were still waiting.

"Hey, how is she?" Jeremie asked, and stood up to his feet. I slightly smiled, and gently took Kammi into my arms. I looked over towards Jeremie. "She woke up."

"Really? That's great!" Jeremie smiled, and pulled me into a friendly hug.

I returned the hug with my free hand, and smiled. "Yeah, I was really scared that she would…"

Jeremie held his hand up. "You do not need to say that last word, she is here now."

I nodded my head, and looked over at my daughter whose eyes began to flutter open. "You want to go see mommy Kam?" I held my daughter's hand. Kammi sleepily nodded her head, and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Jeremie, I want to thank you for coming out here, I really appreciate it." I thanked my best friend. It took me a long time to realize that Jeremie is a best friend of mine. I always considered him more like a close friend, but through the times I failed to realize that just like Odd, Jeremie is a best friend.

"You're welcome." Jeremie smiled, but I noticed that there were some sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, is everything okay man?" I asked.

Jeremie looked at me in slight surprise, and then nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah everything is okay." I looked at him with stern eyes, he knew that I knew he was lying. "It's just that Aelita and I are in a tight money situation, when I get back we may have to give up our house and stuff like that, but it is nothing to worry about, we'll get through it." Jeremie explained. "I'll go grab us something to eat, are you hungry, I'm sure this hospital food sucks."

I slowly nodded my head, and then looked down at my feet. Jeremie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Really Ulrich, everything will be fine. I'll be back in a few." With that, Jeremie walked out of the hospital. I sighed, and looked over at my uncle, who was still passed out.

I began walking back towards Yumi's hospital room, and then noticed that Yumi was still laying down, but now she was watching television. "Hey." I said, as I walked in Yumi's room, and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Yumi turned her attention to me and Kammi, and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey." She held her arms out, and I gently passed Kammi over to Yumi.

"Hey Kam." Yumi looked down at our daughter, who was beginning to wake up again.

"Momma." Kammi said sleepily. Yumi brushed some strands of hair out of Kammi's face, and snuggled up with her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Yumi.

"I'm feeling pretty good, just sore, and hungry." I chuckled.

"Jeremie went to get us some food." I explained

"What? Jeremie, are we back in the states?" Yumi looked around, and then back at me clearly confused.

"No, we are still in Germany. But, Jeremie heard what happened and came as quickly as he could." I slightly sighed, and then looked down at the ground.

"Aw, that was nice of him, but why do you seem down about it?" Yumi asked me, clearly reading me like a book.

"It's… nothing." I responded. I looked up and noticed that Yumi was looking right past my little lie. "Jeremie just told me something, he said that they're just having some money troubles, and that they may have to sell their house and stuff like that."

Yumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…maybe…Jeremie has been there for us through everything, and without him none of us would have met, except for Odd and I, but other than that it's just everything…and he's been there for me…I just figured that, maybe I give him a portion of my…the some of the…the money that was given to me by…" I kept getting choked up, I knew if I said that p word (A/N Parents) I would get depressed about it.

"Yeah, I think that'll be a very generous thing to do, you know?" Yumi nodded her head, and she knew that I was still coping with my recent loss of two loved ones.

"I'll give him enough to get back on his feet." I responded, and ran my hands up and down my face. "I just wish that…everything wasn't so complicated, that life wasn't so complicated, that health we didn't have to worry about, and that people does kill other people's loved ones…" I felt myself getting angry, but at the same time I was becoming sad, depressed almost, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Why can't life just be simple?"

**(Yumi's POV)**

I looked over at my husband with sad eyes. He had his head buried in his lap, and he was crying heavily. I felt bad because now, my burdens was pushed on him, all because I was too stubborn to go to the doctor during my first symptoms. On top of my health concerns, he is still coping with the death of his parents.

I gently placed my daughter next to me, and slowly got out of the hospital bed. I walked over to Ulrich and sat down beside him, and began to caress his back soothingly. Ulrich slowly looked up, and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Yumi, wha…what are you doing out of your hospital bed?" Ulrich asked, obviously concerned, and confused.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, it's fine, I needed to walk anyway, but right now isn't about me, I'm so very concerned about you." I looked into Ulrich's red eyes from crying. I wiped the tears away from his eyes. "You been through a lot the past few days, so right now, I just want you to get as much rest as possible."

Ulrich looked away from me for a second, then back at me. "I guess you're right, but as long as I stay here with you."

I nodded my head, and stood up from the seat. Ulrich got up as well, and when he did he pulled me into a gentle hug. I returned the hug. After we parted from each other, I walked back over to the bed, and made myself comfortable. Ulrich gently picked up Kammi, and made himself comfortable on my hospital bed. Ulrich placed Kammi on his chest, and wrapped his arm around me. Seconds later, we fell into a small slumber.

**Well, now you all know what is wrong with Yumi, so the next chapter is going to be the reunion of Selena and Trinity, but I am thinking about ending this story after the next chapter. But, I will possibly be making a sequal after this story so you all can see the gang have their two other kids, and go through more happy and dramatic times!**

**But, so sorry for not updating that much! I'm trying to update, life is just so crazy right now!**


	32. Healing Begins Part 2

**Hello everyone! So in the last chapter I've been working on for about three months now, and the last bit I worked on I stayed up until four in the morning writing, so I apologize for anything that seemed out of place. Also, I made a major typo, this chapter will be the reunion of Selena, Trinity, and Tristan. I just wanted you all know that after careful consideration, and looking back at this story, I will end this story and make a sequel called "A New Beginning", although I may change the title of it, depends. Oh well. But yeah, in the next story you will see more of the development of their kids, and the group dealing with, of course, more things that goes in life, the good, and the bad things. Probably that story will possibly be more intense, yet again, it may just be a little peaceful. I'll see how it works out.**

**But, here is the last chapter of the Real Beginning of Life, can you believe it, after three years, this story is coming to an end, but like I said, don't be worried, the sequel will be out soon!**

**Also, check out my sister's story! It is called "Spring Vacation" she has finally made her account and started writing, so I hope you all have time to check it out. So yeah, let me shut up now and start writing. **

(*With Tristian*)

(*Tristan's POV*)

**(Five days later)**

As of right now, I am currently on a plane heading back to America along with several other soldiers. Although I was supposed to leave five days ago, soldiers at the base wanted to make sure my body was ready enough to fly, and they also wanted more information about my kidnappers. I looked down at my lap, and saw that I was in a brand new piece of uniform, unlike my other one that was a bloody, muddy mess. I gently rubbed on my leg, and felt that it was wrapped up from getting shot. I then felt my shoulder from where I got shot and noticed that it was also wrapped heavily. I then felt my chest and felt that I had a body bandage wrapped around me. I was really lucky to be alive.

I began to wonder that my life will be like now. I looked over to my side and noticed that it was an Army doctor sitting right beside me. I guess he was told to keep watch for me. **(A/N Not sure if that actually happens, but hey Tristan got shot twice so someone needs to look out for him) **"What happens from here?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer I would receive.

"Well, when we land we have to take you to the hospital on base to check out your wounds, and then we will explain some of the things that may happen to you in the future." The doctor responded.

"Wha…things like what?" I asked worriedly.

"Since you went through a traumatic turn of events, the possibility of you have PTSD is very high, so we just want to talk to you more about that when we land." I slowly nodded my head, and sighed. I looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. I closed my eyes for a second, before flashbacks of the explosion happened. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around.

"_It is just a dream Tristan…just a dream…" _I thought to myself.

It took about five hours in the air to finally land back in California. The plane safely on the military base about one hour outside of where I live. I quietly sighed, and I grabbed my crutches and crutched myself out of the plane. Since all my belongings were either blown up or taken away from me, I did not have any bags with me. Nope, the only thing I had were the air in my lungs.

"Right now, we are going to head to the hospital, and check up on your wounds." The doctor informed.

"Yes sir." I responded, and followed him to the truck. He opened the door up for me, and I forced my cripple self-up onto the truck. The doctor took my crutches away from me, and put them in the back on the truck, before getting in the driver seat. "Sir, do you know when I can go home?" I asked, hoping to get an answer on the lines like _right after we check out your wounds. _

"More than likely you can go home tomorrow, we more than likely want to keep you here for the night." The doctor answered. I sighed, and nodded my head. _"Of course…"_

It was a five minute drive before we arrived at the military hospital. When we parked in the parking lot, the doctor grabbed my crutches and handed them to me. He also helped me get out of the truck. I put the crutches under my arm, and proceeded inside of the hospital to be examined yet again.

**(*Meanwhile*)**

**(*Selena's POV*)**

**(*One day later*)**

I couldn't believe it, today is the day of Tristan's funeral. I still cannot fathom that he was dead, gone, and never coming back. I stared up at the ceiling of my room, and felt tears begin to form in my eyes. Today just felt so, depressing. I did not want to bury the love of my life. If you can even call it burying since his body is nowhere to be found.

I forced myself out of the bed, and slowly walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself, and noticed that my hair was a hot mess, my eyes were red, and I looked really pale. Fortunately, my mother agreed to take care of Valarie while I "get myself together" I grabbed the nearest wash cloth, put soaked it in warm water. Once I ringed the wash cloth, I washed my face, and got the sleep from around my eyes.

When I looked again in the mirror I saw that I had dark brown rings around my eyes. I sighed, and turned on the shower to get ready for what is going to be a long, sad, depressing day. I took about a ten minute shower, before getting out, and walking into my closet, debating on what to wear.

I sighed sadly, before pulling out a black dress. I went back into the quiet bedroom, and dried myself off. I grabbed the remote to the stereo, and put on some music that would hopefully put me in a slightly better mood.

_Hope sleeps without me_

_Her sweet dreams surround me_

_But I'm left out_

_I'll need a fix now_

_To believe, to feel._

I put on my under clothes, and before putting on my black dress, I put on some lotion that Tristan had gave me for my birthday a while back. I sighed sadly, and put on my black dress that stopped a little above my knee caps. I slowly walked over towards the free standing mirror and examined myself. The dress I wore was very conservative, and I only wore it for times like this.

I sighed sadly again, and walked back into the bathroom. I decided to keep my hair down and cover a little bit of my face. I decided against wearing any make up, because I knew that I was going to be crying a lot, so there was no need to wear any. I walked back into my bedroom, and looked over at Tristan's closet. I hesitantly walked over towards it, and opened the door.

I flicked the light on and noticed all of his clothes that were neatly hung up. I walked over towards his causal black jackets, and pulled it off of the hanger. I held his jacket against my face, and inhaled his scent. It surely did much smell like with him, it almost smelt like he just finished wearing it. But, I know he didn't, I know that I am just hallucinating. I have not had that much sleep since I was told that Tristan was dead.

_These rooms are dark now_

_These halls are hollow_

_And so am I_

_She is hard to find now_

_To believe, to see_

I went downstairs to grab me a small granola bar, and allow the dogs outside so they could do their business for a second. Once the dogs came back, I put them in their cages, and grabbed my keys off of the rack.

I slowly walked out of the house, locking the door behind me, and walked towards my car. I got into the car, but I did not start up the car just yet. I had suddenly felt hot tears come to my eyes, as reality hit me that, it is really true my husband, the love of my life was dead. It wasn't long before I start crying really hard.

I reached over to the glove compartment, and wiped my face with some napkins. I took in a deep breath, to control my emotions a little bit before I would drive to the funeral site. We decided to have the funeral at a near the nearby military base, which I wouldn't really call it nearby because the military base was one hour outside of my house.

I started up the car, and noticed that the same song that was playing inside, was playing on the radio.

_Hope is what we crave_

_And that will never change_

_So I stand and wait_

_I need a drop of grace_

_To carry me today_

_A simple song to say_

_It's written on my soul_

_Hope's what we crave_

I don't know why, but this song seemed to life me up a little bit. It is true, I just need a drop of grace, to carry me today. There was no way, I was going to get through this day by myself. After taking a moment to myself, I slowly pulled out of the driveway, and was on the way to the military base.

As I was driving, I was carefully listening to the song that was playing. As I was listening, I kept getting this strange feelings that an unexpected turn of events was going to happened today. But then again, I could just be hallucinating again.

_I won't turn to dust now_

_Let these tears rust now_

_On my face_

_Give me the spark now_

_To believe, to see_

When I pulled out on the highway, my cell phone had begun to ring. I looked at the caller I.D on my screen in the car, and noticed that it was Trinity calling me. I pressed the answer button on my screen.

"Hello?" I said, with my voice slightly raspy because I have not talked since I have woken up.

"_Hey, are you on your way?" _Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, I just got onto the highway."

"_Okay, well we are all here…" Trinity responded._

"Yeah, depending on traffic, I'll be there shortly." I responded.

"_Okay, well how are you holding up?" Trinity asked._

"I'm alright, I guess, I'm just still trying to soak everything in."

"_Yeah, me too, my mother isn't doing so well."_

"I can imagine, what about you, how are you holding up?" I asked, worried about my long time best friend.

"_Uh, I'm alright I guess, yah know it's not every day that someone close to you…."_

It was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but um I'll just call you when I'm close."

"_Okay, see yah."_

"See you." I said, and pressed the red button the screen which ended the call.

_(2x)_

_To live, to die_

_To lose, to care,_

_To rise above_

_To love again_

_To love again _

**(*Normal POV*)**

It took about an hour before Selena arrived at the funeral. When she arrived she notice that there were a lot of cars parked in the parking lot. She figured that the cars belonged to the Davis family, along with fellow soldiers, and friends. Selena got out of her car, and closed the door. She took a deep breath, and walked up to where the funeral was being held.

When she arrived she notice that many of the Davis family was here, along with her friends, and of course fellow soldiers. **(A/N the ones who thought Tristian was still dead)** Selena walked up towards Trinity, who was standing with Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. Selena waved at them before looking down at her feet. "Thank you guys for making it here, I know a lot has been going on with everybody." Selena spoke, primarily referring to Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be here?" Aelita spoke.

Ulrich sadly nodded his head. "He's a close friend of ours, we wouldn't be anywhere else on this day."

Selena sadly smiled, and looked at Trinity. Every time Selena looked into Trinity's eyes, it reminded her of Tristan. But that wasn't a surprise because they are twins. "Where is your mom?" She asked.

"She's right over there, I'll walk with you over there." Trinity held Selena's hand in a friendly manner. Selena nodded her head, and walked over to Mrs. Davis. Once the two arrived to Trinity's mom, Selena noticed that her mother-in-law's eyes were slightly red, signaling that she was crying, or had just finished crying.

"Hello Mrs. Davis." Selena spoke.

"Oh, hello Selena, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Um, not well actually." Selena responded, and looked around at her surrounds. Everybody was still waiting to proceed to where the funeral was going to take place.

"Look, Selena, when they pass out the flag, I think Tristan would…want you to have it." Selena looked at Mrs. Davis with shocked eyes.

Selena nodded her head. "No, I couldn't he is your son, and your brother." Selena pointed to Mrs. Davis and Trinity. "He would want you all to have it."

Trinity laid a hand upon her best friend's shoulder. Selena looked at Trinity with sad eyes. "Trust me, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he would want you to have it, and besides, he would want Valarie to know that he's always with her, and that he's not here cause he was protecting our country for her freedom."

Tears began to form in Selena's eyes, as she nodded her head. "Okay, but can you all do me a favor…" Both Mrs. Davis and Trinity nodded their head. "If possible, when they hand out the flag, can they give it to all of us at the same time?" Selena asked.

Mrs. Davis and Trinity looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Selena. "If that is what you wish, sure." Mrs. Davis answered. Selena nodded her head and embraced both Trinity and Mrs. Davis. "You son, your twin brother is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Selena pulled away and sadly smiled into their eyes.

"Momma?" A tiny voice spoke behind Selena. Selena turned around and saw that it was her mother, with Valarie in her arms. Selena stepped over to them.

"Hi." Selena's voice cracked as she greeted her mother and Valarie. Selena gently picked Valarie up from her mother's arms.

"How are you holding up Lena?" Mrs. Ambrose asked her daughter. Selena shrugged. "It's not every day your husband dies right?" Selena looked at her daughter, then back her mother. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes of course." Mrs. Ambrose pulled her daughter into a hug, but was careful because Valarie was in Selena's arms.

After several minutes of waiting, the funeral was beginning. On the road, people saw that there were horses pulling a caisson to the gravesite where Tristan's casket would be buried. As the caisson was being pulled down the road, many soldiers stood to the side and saluted the caisson, some even presented arms.

It wasn't long after the chaplain officer walked towards the family and friends of Tristan, and lead them towards the gravesite. It was about a short minute walk when everyone saw the picture of Tristan in his uniform, and the American flag in the background. For several people it only took a picture before they began to cry. Selena tried her best to hold in her tears, but her tears began to shed down her cheeks.

As soon as the casket team securely placed the casket, and secured the flag on top of the casket. The friends and family watched as the noncommissioned officer in charge stretched out the flag over Tristan's casket, making sure the flag was not touching the ground, and making sure the flag was centered on the casket. Soon after, the family was invited to take their seats, while everyone else who had to stand formed a small circle around the gravesite.

The noncommissioned officer in charge backed away, as the chaplain stepped beside the casket. **(A/N So, I have no idea what they say during a military funeral, but I do know what they say when they pass out the flag, so just bear with me here.)**

"E-4, Specialist Tristan Davis was a great solider, and a great friend too many of us here, he showed great commitment to the US Army, and was a very dedicated solider. He never gave up, and he was very headstrong." The chaplain spoke. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend." The chaplain gestured for Mrs. Davis to come up, which she slowly did.

Mrs. Davis turned and faced everyone. "Well, um, first I just want to thank you all for coming out today, to mourn the loss of a very dear family member, friend, husband, and father. I just want to start off my saying a little poem I wrote before this service. "My sweetheart Tristan, my love, my joy, it is true what they say, when a child is born, a mother's heart is no longer her own. He runs and hops and laughs, and he has a grin, and crawls in my lap for a kiss on my chin. But where my heart, my child is gone. I guess it is true what they say, life has to go on. I still breathe in and out every day. I work, and struggle, but never play. Things will get better they said, I've been told many times. But "different" is for those left behind. Time cannot heal all wounds, and it can't break bonds.

Mrs. Davis took a deep breath and continued. "Can it be true what they say, that life goes on? The air and the wind, I feel your embrace, as well as kisses on my face. I hear your laugh in lyrics of a song, I don't believe they say that life goes on. It's weird that I think your heart still beats, inside of some stranger that I know I'll never meet. Do you know that you carry a heart of gold, my sweet boy, you'll never grow old? You so saved many lives by your own, I guess it is true what they say, that life goes on." Mrs. Davis finished, with tears heavily streaming down her face. The chaplain assisted Mrs. Davis back to her seat, as Trinity was next to get up and say what she had to say.

Trinity inhaled deeply before, pulled out a piece of paper from her tiny black purse. Trinity looked up at the crowd, and noticed that they all were now crying. "Like my mom said, thank you all for coming out today." A few seconds later thunder started to rumble. "How cliché huh, for it to rain during a funeral" Trinity slightly chuckled, but looked down at her feet. "Um, I also wrote a poem for my brother, so uh yeah."

Trinity took a deep breath, and wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. "I never thought it could be you, actually I never wanted it to. My other half of me just vanished, darkness came as fast as your angelic wings. My tears…" Trinity's voice cracked, as tears began to heavily flow down her face. "My tears will never go away, my heart…" Trinity began crying heavily, as she hid her face behind her free hand. Mrs. Davis and the Chaplain comforted Trinity. Selena heavily began to cry, as she hugged her daughter closer to her chest. It was also clear that Valarie was crying as well, primarily because her aunt and her mom was crying.

Trinity nodded her head and Mrs. Davis and the Chaplain that she was able to continue. Trinity coughed a little bit to regain her voice. "My heart feels like it has been thrown away when I heard the news. I fell to my knees, not wanting to get up. I heard you say that everything will be okay, flying miles and miles to see if it would be true. Many memories were running through my head, I did not want to believe that my only brother's life is absent. I sit here looking at you." Trinity looked over at Tristan's picture. "Wanting to shake you, I couldn't see those huge ocean blue eyes, even though we are twins, there is not a smile that could ever replace yours. Lord, just please take this pain away from me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my twin brother whom I just met a few years ago. I want someone to answer to me why? Why my brother? I was too late to take his place, but unfortunately, all I can do is wait until I see him in a better place. But, until that time, I will just look in the mirror and instead of seeing me, I'll see him, and until then I will miss him every single day." Trinity nodded her head, and more tears flooded down her face and she quickly took her head and laid her head upon her mother's shoulder.

Selena then stood up from her seat with Valarie still in her arms. Her mother gestured if she wanted to take her, but Selena denied. Selena stood to the front, and securely held her daughter in her hands. "Um, I'm not very good with speaking in front of everyone but, nothing matters at this point. But, to begin with, um thank you all again for coming out, I know that Tristan would truly appreciate it, and I know he's in a better place, and that he's smiling down on us."

Selena looked down at her daughter, who had her head on her shoulder, and a few tears streamed down her face. Selena looked over at Tristan's picture. "I just want to speak a few words about my husband, sadly I've been a wreck lately I didn't have time to write what I wanted to say, so here goes nothing. "I sit alone now, in the complete utter darkness of despair. I cry my tears, my heart is broken into a million tiny itty bitty pieces." Selena's voice began to crack, before she began to cry hysterically. Selena's mom came up to her, as she carefully took Valarie from her eyes, and pulled her into an embrace. "The silence there is deafening to my ears." Selena removed herself from her mom's embrace, and looked over a Tristan's picture. "The darkness scares me and Valarie, shadows climbs up the walls, and at time…I hear footsteps walking, and passing through the hall. Loneliness surrounds me, actually it takes my breath away, is this the new pattern of my life? Since that awful, dreadful day I found out that you weren't coming home. Without a clue that you weren't coming home. Without even the slightest hint you weren't coming home. Of what was yet to be."

Selena began to shed more tears, and took in a deep breath. The chaplain came to her side, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "God called you home, to be with him, and he took you away from me. I walk and sometimes talk when the sun comes out, but when darkness convers the earth, I cannot go to bed, for I miss you most of all, and when I curl into a tiny fetal position ball, and I cry a million tears, watching as the shadows pass by, I'm missing you so much…." Selena began to cry hectically once more, as she ran outside into the now pouring down rain.

Selena dropped to her hands and knees and screamed as loud as she could while she cried. "Why!" She yelled up at the sky. Selena could not catch her breath because she was crying so hard. Several people and soldiers came to Selena's aid to help her try to catch her breath. Selena then was escorted back to her seat when she caught her breath. All around the gravesite there was not one dry eye, everyone was crying.

After those who spoke about Tristan said what they need to say, there was a gun salute. The chaplain stepped back as the noncommissioned officer in charge stepped up to the casket.

"All rise for the rifle volley and taps." Everyone rose to their feet. The soldiers then proceeded with the rifle volley. The seven soldiers shot the rifle three times, before standing back at "attention"

Soon after the bugler held the trumpet to his mouth, and began to play "Taps" All the soldiers around saluted, or stood at attention. The friends and family of Tristan were still crying, as the music played.

"You can be seated." The officer said, as those who had a seat sat down. Two casket team leaders came up to the flag and began to fold the flag. Once the flag was folded, it was passed to the noncommissioned officer in charge, and the passed to the officer in charge. The officer in charge came up to Selena, Trinity, and Mrs. Davis. "This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." The officer passed the flag to the three who all began to cry once again.

Tristan's casket begin to start lowering, and cries could be heard everywhere. Soon after the funeral was now over.

Mrs. Davis and Trinity handed the tightly folded flag to Selena. Selena hugged the both of the along with many other people who came up to the share their condolences.

"Hey, instead of going to lunch with everyone, I'm just going to head home." Selena stated.

Trinity nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

Selena nodded her head. "Yeah…I…I just need time to myself."

"Okay, well….just call if you need anything." Trinity pulled Selena into a hug. Selena nodded her head. After Selena retrieved her daughter from her mother, Selena headed back home.

**(*Meanwhile*)**

"Well, after carefully examining you, you're free to go." The military doctor smiled, and shook Tristan's hand.

"Thank you sir." Tristan smiled, and grabbed his crutches.

"Just be sure to be careful on that leg now, and try to stay away from stairs if possible!" He informed.

"I will!" Tristan responded.

"Do you have a ride home?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, not really." Tristan responded.

"Well, let me take you home." The military doctor said.

Tristan slightly smiled. "Thank you sir, and right now you can call me Taylor, that's my name."

"Thanks…Taylor." Tristan said, as the two began to walk out of the hospital. When the two walked out the hospital. When they did Tristan noticed that there was funeral happening across the street, and that people were now leaving. When his eyes focused enough he noticed that Trinity and his mother was over there.

"Trinity, mom!" Tristan yelled out.

**(A/N Sorry this seems rushed, I'm just so excited for the reunion.)**

Trinity looked over towards who was calling her name. "No way…"

Mrs. Davis also looked at who was calling their name and immediately noticed that it was Tristan, her supposedly dead son. "Tristan?"

"Tristian!" Trinity screamed and sprinted over towards her brother. Once she did she quickly jumped on him, making sure he was real, and obviously forgetting about his visible wounds.

"Ow, ow, ow, please get down you're hurting me…" Tristan coughed out, and was soon tightly embraced by his mother.

"We thought you were dead!" Trinity yelled.

"Well if you don't get off me I will." Tristan laughed.

Trinity got down from off her twin brother, and picked up his crutches that fell down to the ground.

"How is this possible?" Mrs. Davis asked, but smiling at her son who was still alive. Mrs. Davis placed a hand on his cheek making sure that he was real, and this was not some dream

"I'd have to explain everything later, I'm just so happy to see you guys." Tristan grinned, and pulled his mother and sister into another hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see yawl"

"How happy you are to see us, how about how happy we are to see you!" Trinity grinned. "We just buried you!"

"Hey, where'd you run off too?" Odd came behind Trinity along with all their other friends, and then immediately noticed their close friend standing before their eyes.

"Tristan?" They all yelled.

Tristan smiled. "The one and only."

"What the hell, you rose from the dead, is this possible?" Odd slapped his forehead in disbelief. Tristan just shrugged in response. "I guess so." Each of his friends gave him a hug.

"Wait, where's Selena?" Tristan looked around and noticed that his wife was missing from all of his loved ones.

Trinity looked down at her feet. "She went home, she's really upset, she thinks you are still dead."

Tristan nodded his head. "Look I really do want to stay here with you all and tel you everything that happened, but I have to go see her." Tristan kissed the top of his mother's and sister's forehead.

"Yeah of course, you want us to take you home?" Trinity asked.

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah that'd be great, I'll inform you guys on everything that happened later." Tristan referred to his friends, and then looked over at the military doctor Taylor. "Hey thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, and it's great to see that you'll be alright." Tristan smile and nodded his head. Mrs. Davis and Trinity helped escort Tristan to their car. Tristan sat in the back seat of the car and laid his injured leg out. Trinity got into the driver seat, as Mrs. Davis got into the passenger seat.

"You have no idea how great it is too see you again son." Mrs. Davis looked back at Tristan. Tristan smiled, and placed his hand on his mother's cheek.

"It's great to be back mom."

"Hey Tristan." Trinity said, as she pulled out of her parking space, and got onto the road.

"What's up sis?" Tristan asked.

"Next time, come out before we bury you." Trinity smiled.

Tristan chuckled. "I'll do my best next time."

"So, how did this happen, how I'm so confused, can you tell us how you are still here?" Trinity asked, as she pulled onto the highway.

"Well, from what I was told me and a couple of other soldiers were on patrol, and we were keeping an eye out for any danger. I was then told that there was a sniper out in the distance, and that's when one of the soldiers was shot and killed. I was told that there were gunshots flying everywhere, and more of the guys that were trying to kill us were beginning on ambush us on foot. The soldiers and I ran into the fort to try to protect ourselves with everything we had, when we ran out the back way of the fort, there was a bomb, and it had five seconds left before it would blow. The soldiers and I quickly ran towards out, but then it exploded, and all of us were blasted in the air." Tristan stated, as the memories were rushing back to him.

"I then remember laying in a pool of my own blood, because a piece of debris flew into my chest, on my right side to be exact. Next thing I knew I was begin dragged away, and then I blacked out. I don't know how many hours later, but I woke up and I saw a soldier lying next to me. We woke up and we were in a mud built torn down room, and we was trying to figure out a way to escape. That's when the fellow soldier I was with sacrificed his life to safe mine. While I was running to safety, I was shot twice, and that's all I can honestly remember from there. But, all I do remember was that I was going home, so here I am."

Trinity held her hand over her mouth, as Mrs. Davis looked at her son with sad eyes. Both Trinity and Mrs. Davis were shedding tears.

"I'm so sorry all this happened." Mrs. Davis placed her hand on top of Tristan's.

"I'm sorry too." Trinity looked at Tristan in the mirror, and placed her hand back on the wheel. Tristan nodded his head.

"It's okay, it's just I need some time to get over what happened. " Tristan responded. "But, from now on I have to go to physical therapy, and start going to a therapist to prevent PTSD from progressing into something worse." Tristan explained. Both Trinity and Mrs. Davis nodded their head, and decided to change the subject.

After an hour drive, Trinity finally pulled up into the Davis household driveway, when they did they noticed that Selena's car was here, and that she was home. With the help of Trinity and Mrs. Davis, Tristan got out of the car.

"I'll see you all later, okay?" Tristan smiled, and hugged his mom, and sister.

"Definitely, love you." Trinity smiled, and hugged her brother once more.

"Love you too." Tristan kissed the top of his sister's forehead.

"I'll see you soon mom." Tristan pulled his mother into a hug, after he let go of his sister.

"You better see me soon son." Mrs. Davis smiled. "I love you Tristian."

"I love you too mom." Tristan kissed his mother's cheek. Trinity and Mrs. Davis gave Tristan one final hug for the night, promising to see each other tomorrow. Tristan crutched up towards the front door to his house after his sister and mother left. Tristan rang the doorbell to the house and awaited for an answer. After a few seconds, Selena opened the door and looked at who was behind it.

Selena dropped the glass of wine that was in her hand in disbelief, and she stood there with wide red wet eyes.

Tristan smiled. "Hey babe…"

"Tri…Tri…Tristan?" Selena asked, blinking her eyes rapidly making sure she was not hallucinating again.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." Tristan reached out and touched Selena's cheek.

"Oh!" Selena grinned for the first time since before she found out Tristan was dead. Selena ran up to her now alive husband and tightly embraced him.

In pain, but ignored it for a moment, Tristan hugged Selena back. "I thought you were dead, don't ever scare me like that again." Selena cried into his chest. "I missed you so much Tristan, you have no idea." Selena looked up into Tristan's eyes. "I love you so much!"

Tristan smiled widely, and placed his hand on the side of Selena's cheek, so that she could look into his eyes, and he could look into her eyes. "I promise I won't ever scare you like that again, I missed you as well, and I love you so much." Tristan leaned down and pressed his lips onto Selena's lips. Selena did not hesitate to kiss him back, as she placed oth her hand on the sides of his face.

After a few seconds of rapid kisses, Tristan pulled away, and wiped the tears away from Selena's eyes. "Oh my gosh, come in, come in…" Selena said, and kicked the broken pieces of glass outside, not wanting to pick it up, or take Tristan from her sight.

Tristan chuckled, and crutched himself into the house. Selena closed the door behind him, and helped escort Tristan into the family room. Tristan sat down onto the couch, as he did he noticed that Valarie was sleeping in her play pin.

"How, how is this possible that you're here, but don't get me wrong I'm…I'm happy you're here, but like how…" Selena went over to pick up Valarie, and bring her over to her father.

"It's a long story pretty much…" Tristan smiled as Selena passed Valarie over to him. Valarie's eyes started to flutter open, and when they were all the way opened, her eyes slightly widened. "Dada!" Valarie exclaimed and sat up to hug her father.

Tristan smiled, and hugged his daughter back. "How are you Val?"

"Dada!" Valarie exclaimed again, and she soon started to cry because of how happy she is to see him. Selena smiled, as a few tears began to shed down her eyes, her family was finally reunited. Her world, could finally be at peace. Tristan held his daughter close to him, and then looked over at his wife, and pulled her close to him so that her head was resting on his good shoulder.

"Oh I know two little pups that'll be happy to see you." Selena got up from the couch and opened the back door. The two pups, Shadow and Jasper ran in the room ran in the room widely, and jumped on Tristan's lap and started crying, and was licking all over him. Tristian laughed, as he placed Valarie on his good lap, and pet both the pups. Selena smiled, and sat down next to Tristan. Tristan pulled Selena close to him, so that she would rest her head on his good shoulder.

"It's great to be at home." Tristan smiled and looked at his family.

Selena looked up at him. "It's great to have you home finally, it's great that you're alive!"

After a while of just sitting peacefully among each other the dogs, and Valarie were asleep. Selena placed Valarie in her play pin again, so she could sleep soundly.

"So, can you tell me what happened, if you don't mind telling me?" Selena sat back down next to Tristan.

"Yeah, I don't mind, and I feel that you need to know anyway." Tristan began, and explained the whole story to Selena. Once he was finished, Selena was in pure shock.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you when I hugged you at any point?" Selena bit her lip.

"Well, it hurt yeah, but really it's no big deal, I'm fine I have all my limbs I can still walk, it's okay." Tristan smiled, and ran his fingers through Selena's hair. "I just have to avoid stairs for a minute."

Selena nodded her head. "Well, it's a good thing we have a bedroom down here."

"Yeah, that is true." Tristan got up from the couch and crutched over to the guest bedroom that was on the main floor.

"I'm going to grab your night clothes right quick." Selena pointed. "Don't go anywhere."

Tristan chuckled. "Don't worry I won't be for a while."

Selena quickly ran upstairs and grabbed Tristan and her night clothes, and then went back downstairs. Selena walked into the bedroom and saw that Tristan has taken some of his uniform off.

"Here you go." Selena passed Tristan's night clothes to him.

"Thank you Lena." Tristan took his night clothes and sat them on the edge of the bed. Selena absentmindedly watched at Tristan took off his undershirt, and when he did she noticed the bandage wrapped around his right shoulder, and that there was a large bandage covering the right side of his chest

"I won't even put this on." Tristan threw his shirt to the side. He then took off the shorts underneath his army pants. Selena then saw the bandage wrapped around his leg, she began to feel a lump in her throat, as if she was about to cry again. And she did.

Tristan turned around and noticed that Selena was crying. "What's wrong babe?" Tristan grabbed his crutches and went over to his wife.

"It's just that…" Selena looked at all of his wounds. "I'm…"

Tristan knew what she was trying to say, and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm just so happy your alive, like…looking at your wounds you could be dead right now." Selena cried.

"I know, I'm sorry that I scared you." Tristan gently lifted his wife's face up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But, from here on out, everything will be okay, I promise."

Selena slowly nodded her head, and calmed her emotions again. Once she took a deep breath, she looked up into Tristan's eyes. She then leaned up and placed her lips on his. Tristan placed one of his hands on Selena's face deepening the kiss. The two kept their lips upon each other's for a few long seconds.

"Well, now that you're here and…uh cripple." Selena joked.

Tristan playfully rolled his eyes. "Ah yeah, just make fun of the cripple guy, hey you know since I am cripple you can finally get that front spot at the grocery store."

Selena slightly giggled. "I was thinking that…you know well we haven't seen each other for a while, and…you know we haven't had any fun time..so…"

Tristian slightly blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well I can't really do much…physical activity…"

"Who said you had too." Selena smirked, and placed her lips upon Tristan's.

Tristan smiled, and kissed her back. "Wait, Val is right in the next room…"

Selena looked towards the door. Selena then got up and closed the guest bedroom door then turned back towards her husband. "Guess we have to be quiet then." Selena walked back over towards Tristan and pulled him into a kiss again. Tristian smirked under the kiss and gently laid back upon the bed, bringing Selena with him.

**Well that's the end of the chapter, and probably the last chapter of the Real beginning of life, the next chapter will be an epilogue of everything, and just to see where the group is now. So yeah, that's it! Wow, after three years of writing and writing on and off, I'm finally done, wow. I cannot wait to get into more with their kids in the next story.**


	33. A New Beginning

**Hey everyone! Can you all believe it, it is the official last chapter of "The Real Beginning of Life" there has definitely been some ups and downs for the group hasn't there? I'm excited to finally finish this story, but I am also kind of sad to finish it. But, everything has to come to an end at some point, and like I said in the previous chapter, there will be a sequel to the Real Beginning of Life, and that story will be chaotic, but will full of love, development, growth, and many more. You will see the group grow more, and adapt more to being an adult, and all the challenges that come along with being an adult. Also, you will see their kids grow up, to the point that some of them are in high school, and stuff like that, so I am very excited to get into the sequel here soon! **

**But for right now, just enjoy the epilogue, along with the deleted scene from two chapters ago! **

**(*One Day before Tristan's "Funeral"*)**

**(A/N This part is a scene I wanted to add but wouldn't fit anywhere so yeah haha)**

**(*Ulrich's POV*)**

After everything that has happened over the past couple of days, all I wanted to do was go back home to the states, and forget about everything that has happened, and hopefully let go of all this pain in my heart.

Yumi was released from the hospital yesterday. The doctors decided to keep an eye on her for a couple extra days, instead of immediately releasing her. As of right now, it was early in the morning, and Yumi and Kammi was still asleep. I began packing some of our belongings up since we would be leaving tonight. Once I packed up some of the things in my childhood bedroom, I looked over at Kammi and Yumi, who were still sleeping peacefully on the bed. I slightly smiled to myself, and allowed them to sleep a little longer, after all the doctors did say that Yumi needed a lot of rest. As for Kammi, she's needs a lot of rest anyway, she's only a one year old.

I walked out of my bedroom, and shut the door behind me. I looked over to my right, and down the hall and noticed the bedroom to my parent's room was closed, and always has been closed since they passed away. I took a deep breath, and slowly, and hesitantly walked towards their bedroom. I thought to myself, if I face that fact that my parents are no longer here, things will began to get better. That time can finally help me heal, if I stop denying the fact that they are dead.

When I was right in front my parent's door, and slowly put my hand on the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" I jumped slightly at the soft voice behind me. I took my hand off of the doorknob, and turned to face the voice next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked Yumi, who was looking up at me sleepily. I gently wiped some of the sleep out of her eyes, and brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"I couldn't really sleep anymore." Yumi answered, Yumi looked at my other hand which was on the doorknob, and then back up at me. "Are you okay?"

I removed my hand from the doorknob, and shoved my hands in my grey sweatpants pocket. "Uh, yeah, just…" I began to trip upon my words. "I just want to face the fact that my parents are…passed away, so I can stop denying it, you know?" I said.

Yumi nodded her head. "Okay, yeah I understand. Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"Um, I think it would be best if I..if I do it alone for right now." I looked down at my feet. Yumi stood on the top of her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, just call if you need anything. I'll be downstairs fixing some breakfast." Yumi placed her hand upon my cheek, before walking back down the hall. I watched as she walked back into my childhood bedroom. I was assuming that she went to go check on Kammi. I sighed, and turned my attention back towards my parent's bedroom door. I placed my hand back on the doorknob and turned the handle, and pushed the door open.

I noticed that my parent's changed their bedroom since the last time I have been in here. I slowly walked more into their bedroom, and closed the door behind me. I looked around at their bedroom more. Their bedroom was very clean, and quaint. Since both of my parents were neat freaks, I actually wasn't surprised that their bedroom was clean. I walked more into their bedroom, touching almost every object that I passed by until I approached my father's desk in the sitting room.

I ran my fingers across the wooden desk, and eventually sat down at his desk. When I sat down at his desk felt a rush of emotions build up inside of my body. I looked around at my father's desk and noticed that he had many papers around his desk, I am assuming it had to do with lawyer stuff. I looked over at the corner of his desk, and noticed a picture of my father, my mother, and me.

I slightly smiled as I picked up the picture frame, and examined the three of us, but more primarily my parents. I indeed look a lot like my father in every aspect. I had his eyes, his nose, his jawbone, his mouth, everything except for his hair, as weird as that sound. I had my mother's brown hair. I sighed, and gently sat the picture down. I looked around the room again, and I saw a brown wooden box underneath my parent's bed. I got up from the desk chair, and picked up the brown wooden box, and down on the bench at the end of my parent's bed.

I took a deep breath, and opened the brown box. When I opened it, I saw that there were two letter's addressed to me that says "Open when the time comes." I also noticed that there were a lot of pictures inside of the box, along with many mementos. Deciding to open the letters last, I looked through all the pictures of me and my parents when I was younger until now. I looked through some of the mementos that my parents had, before picking up the first letter. By assuming the bubble letter handwriting, I assumed it was a letter written by my mother. I opened the letter, and unfolded the paper and began reading.

_My Dearest Son,_

_ By time you are reading this, I know that I am no longer living on this earth, and that I can assure you that I am in a better place, and smiling down upon you. First, I want to explain why I am writing a death letter. I honestly do know what the future holds for me. So, that is why I am writing this letter to you, just in case I do not get to say I love you physically. Ulrich hun, I want you to grow up, and be a success at whatever you do that is in your dreams. The times that I was here, and the time I did spend with you was absolutely wonderful and enjoyable time in my life, and you helped make it that way. You're my son, my only son, my only child, and I love you so much, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can say that, this letter is very hard for me to write, actually I kept tearing up every word that I write cause I know I will not be here when you read this letter. So I hope that you find it, because I promised everyone to not tell you where this box is. _

_I just wanted to tell you that I am so very proud of the man you are today. You are smart, intelligent, and handsome man. I know that you'll grow, and be able to use your head to think things out and be able to ask many questions if you do not understand anything. But, there is something I need to ask you, and I want you to ask yourself. Growing up you loved soccer, and promised me when your father wouldn't listen that you would try to go professionally. My question is do you still have that dream? Do you want to play soccer for whatever country you are in? If you do, live out that dream hun, do what you always wanted to do since you could walk! The lawyer job will forever be there, and you always use it as a backup job._

_But above all else, I know that you'll always be there for your wife Yumi, and the family that you'll make in the future. I pray that I get to meet my grandchildren when you have them, but if I don't, tell them I love them, and that grandma is looking down upon them, and that I am proud of them. Ulrich, I want you to know that the family you will grow is more important to you than anything in this world. I had to comprehend the fact that your wife, and your children and going to be more important than your father and I. It is a simple fact of the heart dear. Yes, you love and care for us, but taking care of your family is what comes first. There will be times that you and your wife gets into a fight, and plenty of them, that's how a marriage goes. But, just remember never go to bed mad at each other., because you'll never know what can happen. Also, know that when your children grow up, especially in their teenage years, you are going to fight with them, and get on them just as your father did to you growing up. In the end, you'll still love them, and they'll still love you._

_I love you son, and just because I am no longer here, I want you to keep living your life as you would. Yes, grieve, but eventually you are going to have to move on. But, just know I'll always be in your heart dear._

_I love you always, and I'll see you in a better place_

_Love,_

_Mom. _

I folded up my mother's letter, and held it close to my chest. There were several tears that streamed down my face. I wiped away the tears, and put the letter back into the envelope. I then picked up my father's letter. I hesitantly opened the letter, and began to read my father's semi-sloppy handwriting. At least now, I know where I got my handwriting from.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_ I never hoped I would come to write a letter like this. But, after the cancer I went through, and now I have developed Alzheimer's, I think it is best that I write this letter to you before I forget everything I ever learned. Since, I do not what will happen in time, I know that since I am writing this letter, I am in a different, and better place. Know that, I will always be with you Ulrich. I have always been with you since day one, since you came out of your mother's womb. You know, they say when a child is born, that baby looks at their father much differently than their mother. It is said that a daughter looks at her father as their first love, and when a son looks at their father, it is as if he is looking at his hero. I never thought about this until your mother gave me a long talk about how strict I was being toward you back in the day. I was touched when you said that you wanted to follow in my footsteps to be a lawyer, but I didn't want to tell you otherwise. Son, I want you to do the things you love, and what you want to do because it is your life. Yours to control. If you love being a lawyer, cool keep being a lawyer. But, I can see the love that comes to your eyes when you watch a soccer game, and how much you yearn to be out on that field. Do it son, do it, do what you love, and represent your country proudly. Hell, even go to the Olympics, if you love it, do it. _

_Son, I never told you something. I too, used to play soccer just like you did. Your grandfather hated it! Just as I was on you, he was on me ten times worse. I envied you as a father because you rebelled against my wishes, something I have been wanting to do with my father, but I didn't I chose to listen to him, and do something I honestly, didn't want to do. That's why I tell you now, do what you love cause that is what you want for your life. I played soccer all throughout high school, and my father pulled me out of the sport. But, overall, son I left you with all my tools, and possessions everything that belonged to your mother and I are now yours, do whatever you want with it. Son, I just wish you luck and safety in whatever you decide to do for a living._

_Ulrich, son, I want you to face life and the problems life will give you with a positive attitude, because think about it if you think about the bright things in life, it makes the all the bad things in life seem not so bad after all. Even if it involves the death of a family member, because one, I was going to die anyway, once we are born we are slowly dying, besides I am much safer where I am now, than being on earth, right? Ulrich you are a handsome, smart boy, and you have a beautiful wife. Focus on that in your life first, that's your family you may start in the future, and they will mean everything to you. I can see it in your eyes when you look at Yumi. She is your most prized person in your life, and I can read it through your eyes that you would go to great lengths to make sure she is out of harms way._

_What I'm trying to say is, I wish you nothing but the best and good fortune a person could ever want or need. I am writing this letter at Yumi's house on the couch, and you just announced that you and Yumi are having a baby. Ulrich, please remember that I always love you more than anything in this world. And when you have a son or a daughter you will know what this feeling is, and how hard it'll be to write this same letter one day to your children. But, even though I am not with you, you are always and forever in my mind and in my heart._

_Love_

_Dad_

I took a deep breath, and wiped away the tears from eyes. Before I put my dad's letter back in the box. I noticed that his high school soccer jersey was in the box, and it had the number 10 in bold letters written on it. I held the jersey close to me, and deeply sighed. After a few seconds, I folded the jersey back up, and put it in the box along with my parent's letters. I closed the box back up, and stood up from the bench. I walked out of the room, and downstairs into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that Yumi and Kammi were eating cereal at the table.

I placed my parent's box on the kitchen island, and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. When I sat down at the table, Yumi looked over in my direction.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yumi turned her full attention towards me.

I nodded my head, and poured me some cereal into the bowl, along with some milk. "Uh, yeah I will be." I looked into Yumi's eyes. Yumi gave me a small smile, and placed her hand on top of mine for a second, before returning to eat her cereal. "Hey Yumes…"

Yumi looked over toward me, and gave me another small smile. "Yeah?"

I intertwined my hands with hers, and looked into Yumi's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yumi responded.

I gave her a small smile, and looked down for a second. "Before we go to the airport, I want to do something right quick."

Yumi nodded her head "Sure, anything."

I nodded my head and resumed eating my cereal.

(*Half hour later*)

It took a half hour to get where I wanted before we fly back to the states. As of right now, Yumi, Kammi, and I were at the site where the car accident happened. Right now, it looks as if nothing happened. I pulled over to the median, and got out of the car. I opened the back door to the car, and picked up my daughter, along with a dozen blue flowers.

I decided to pick a dozen blue poppies, because the blue flowers represented peace. I was also told that blue flowers calms worries, and open mind, truth, and serenity. I walked up to the spot where my parents had died, and noticed many other flowers present, along with a picture of my parents.

I took a deep breath, and gently placed the flowers down on the ground in front of the tree that my parent's car crashed into.

"Kammi you want to put your flower down and say hello to grandma and grandpa." I said, and I gently placed Kammi down on the ground.

"Okay." Kammi smiled, and softly placed her flower on the ground. She then looked up to the sky. "Ello granmama an granpapa. I wuv you much."

I smiled to myself, and looked over at Yumi who too, placed her flowers down on the ground. She then came over towards me, and intertwined her fingers with mine. "I know things will get better from here…well...because I know they're in a safer place now…right?" I said, and looked over at Yumi, and actually smiled for once.

"Right." Yumi looked up at me, and returned the smile.

**(*The Actual Epilogue*)**

**(*Three weeks later*)**

**(*Normal POV*)**

After the past couple of weeks, the group decided to all meet up at Starbucks, since it seemed like forever since they are actually sat down and had a conversation.

The first to arrive was Jeremie and Aelita, followed by Tristan and Selena, then Ulrich and Yumi, and finally Odd and Trinity.

"Will you two ever be on time for anything?" Tristan joked, as he watched his sister and brother in law join the others at the table.

"No." Odd joked, but was serious about his answer. "Being late, is just, natural."

"And besides, we had to stop for food." Trinity shrugged.

"Per usual." Yumi smiled at her two friends.

"So guys, we been through a couple of crazy events the past couple of weeks haven't we?" Jeremie stated.

Ulrich shrugged. "You're telling me, this month has been a complete disaster."

Aelita nodded in agreement "I know right, but who knew that the first two years would be this tragic and hard you know?"

"When is life ever easy?" Selena stated. "First I find out I am adopted, my real parents aren't in contact with me anymore, or even want to speak with me now. I find out I'm pregnant before Tristan and I ever got married. Tristan supposedly dies, and comes back. And probably some other things I can't remember."

"Yeah, I can understand you on that." Yumi stated. "I find out my brother has a baby in high school, my father cheats on my mom, my father gets on me about everything, and then my parents' divorce, my brother decides to date Sissi for a moment, my brother and I get in a massive fight, Ulrich and I get in a massive fight, oh yeah, and then my parents get back together, what else, I then have our daughter, then I find out my mother has breast cancer, and I have hyperthyroidism, and have to take these pills for the rest of my life, and go to an endocrinologist for the rest of my life. To top it off I have a nightmare of my daughter getting raped and killed." Yumi folded her arms across her chest.

"Life is a bitch ain't it?" Odd sighed. "My sister dies, my boss kissed me, Trinity and I almost do not get married, and my old childhood friend is a fast little girl. Aelita, Trinity, and I get in a huge fight, and some other stuff like that."

Ulrich looked down at his lap, and then back at his friends. "I almost don't even want to reflect on the past that has happened to me right now it's too painful in some parts of it." Everyone nodded their head, they knew that Ulrich was still grieving with the loss of his parents.

"I also don't want to reflect on the past." Tristan responded. Again, everyone knew that Tristan's past was just as painful to reflect on.

"Guys, instead of reflecting on the negative things that happened in life, think about the positive." Aelita smiled at all of her friends.

Jeremie nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, think about it, we all married the love of our lives, we all have beautiful children, and we all have great friends…"

"I know I am a great friend Jeremie, you don't have to tell me twice." Odd grinned.

"Shut up." Jeremie chuckled. "Anyway, despite all the bad times, we have to look at the good…"

Ulrich nodded his head. "Jeremie and Aelita is right, it's just like what my…my father wrote in his letter, he said if you think about the bright things in life, it makes the all the bad things in life seem not so bad after all."

"Yeah, I guess it just goes to show that even though we are going to have obstacles in our life, we can overcome them." Tristan spoke.

"Enough of this life talk." Odd waved off the conversation. "If you all had to five up one of your five senses, which one would it be?" Odd grinned.

"What kind of question is that?" Yumi asked, as she drunk some of her tea.

"A fun one when you think about it." Odd shrugged.

Jeremie thought for a second. "I think I would give up smelling…"

"Really why is that?" Selena smiled, and asked while leaning against Tristan.

"Well because you don't have to smell stuff that stinks I guess, you would just be oblivious to the world and its smells."

"Yeah, but if you get rid of smelling you would never smell Carbon Monoxide." Odd stated.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "Odd, you dork, Carbon Monoxide is a colorless, and odorless thing, and you can't smell it."

"Oh, well which sense would you give up Ulrich huh?" Odd asked.

Ulrich thought for a second. "Probably taste, that way I won't be so picky with food, and I could eat healthier."

"I would get rid of taste too." Yumi agreed. "Or smelling."

"I would probably give up hearing." Selena answered.

"Why are you tired of hearing Tristan talk?" Trinity laughed, and received a playful shove from Tristan.

"I would give up touch." Aelita answered.

"I think I would give up touch as well." Trinity agreed. "That way I won't feel anything."

Tristan smirked. "That'll suck when you two make love…"

Trinity looked over at her brother in embarrassment. "Shut up, geese, nobody was thinking like that Tristan, with your dirty mind."

"My mind isn't dirty actually, it's just simple facts." Tristan smirked again.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you all something." Selena looked at all her friends. "Including you Tristan." Each of her friends gave her a confused look, but she continued. "Um some of you all may not know, but when I went to school I received a degree in aeronautics, so um what I decided was, I wanted to do what I love, and I love flying planes, so I'm..I'm thinking that will become a full time job..for me." Selena finished, and looked up at Tristan.

Tristan took a deep breath. "And you telling me this…now?"

"I'm sorry, I've been debating about it for a while now, and it just came to me that I just want to do what I love you know?" Selena explained. Ulrich down at his lap hesitantly, debating whether or not to tell his friends and Yumi the change of heart he had for his career. But he came to the conclusion that it's probably best to tell Yumi first, instead of announcing it in public.

Tristan nodded his head. "I understand, you have to follow your heart, right?"

Selena smiled. "Yeah, I mean, I probably won't do it until I get back into school for flying and stuff, so it'll take some time."

"Well guys, I can tell you now that there are going to be a lot of changes that are going to happen." Aelita stated. "Life, is like just beginning for us if you think about it, I mean, we are only 23 years old, two years out of college. We haven't seen anything yet."

"Until that time we will just take everything day by day, and see how everything plays out. We just have to keep holding on" Yumi stated, and looked at all her friends.

Trinity chuckled, and held up her cup of tea. "Cheers to the Real Beginning of life, and cheers to a new beginning at life, and may the odds ever be in our favor." Trinity grinned, and all of the eight friends held their drinks.

**Well, I'm so sorry if the ending was kind of..off, and rushed. But it's currently really late and I'm really tired. But, I'm so excited to get into the sequel for this story. There is going to be a lot of changes come to you all, I can tell you the next story will more than likely be more dramatic and just full of craziness.**

**The next story will be rated M, because of cussing, and sexual references, and other stuff like that that happens in real life. But I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of the Real Beginning of Life. It's been a crazy three years.**

**So, the first chapter of the story will hopefully be up by this weekend! Be on the lookout for that. **

**Peace out**

**StarzNChocolate.**

**P.S Also, in between my next chapter story, I may just start doing some oneshots here and there! Make my stories go up and blah. **


End file.
